


A Matter of Perspective

by KuroKitty (HaleYes)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Except that it is A/B/O, Graphic Violence, Heat Sex, I don't want to give too much away, Implied/Referenced Torture, Knotting, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Most things are canon until they get on the boat after the wall and gate are broken, Mpreg, Omegas are treated as property, Original Character Death(s), Really there is a lot of crossdressing in this, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Size Difference, Still set in basically the same universe, Violence, Winmin - Freeform, but Eren is considerably older than he is at the place in canon this starts off at, ereri, he is current canon age, non-con elements, possible manga spoilers, skippable rape/non-con involving original character, some of my notes seem to be missing and I can't figure out why that is, there is no non con between Eren and Levi in this fic, very light blood play, you'll see what I mean when you get to the chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 226,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleYes/pseuds/KuroKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren hates being an omega and is determined to defy his orientation and join the Survey Corps.  When a Colossal Titan mysteriously appears and breaks down the outer wall of his district, he and his friends are forced to retreat to one of the inner walls where practices are very different from what he'd grown accustomed to.  They are shocked and terrified at the treatment they receive from the military personnel once they arrive on the other side of Wall Rose.  With every bit of his humanity and dignity stripped away, Eren's world is turned upside down.  Can Eren still be the hero he always wished to be while trying to deal with the changes occurring within himself?</p><p>Note:  The "scary" tags for this fic are meant as trigger warnings.  I tried to set them up so they can be filtered out.  Levi doesn't abuse or exploit Eren.  This fic does not "romanticize abuse" at all.  Those tags relate to other character interactions, but not the two of them with each other.  Non-con/abuse/etc. are not glorified in this fic at all.  They are written as the heartbreaking, awful things that they are.  This is also a story with a heavy focus on character growth.  Levi and Eren both become better partners to each other as the fic goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Despite All My Rage, I Am Still Just a Rat in a Cage

**Author's Note:**

> Please understand, this is a work of FICTION. These are not real people. It's a story. A fucked up one. I would never condone people doing any of the bad things in here in real life. If you don't want to read a story that contains content that is mentioned in the tags, please stop here. This is an exploration of the evolution of some characters and their perspectives. It's not meant to say that certain behavior is "OK" by any means. Thanks :-)
> 
> Eren is aged up from his canon age at the point this story starts. I wanted to start this fic at this point, where the wall/gate were broken down and Eren and the others had to take refuge deeper within the walls, but he is *current* canon age, not first episode age. He's small because he's an omega, that's all explained within the story.

Eren slumped down the side of the wooden boat as tears spilled down his cheeks. The screams of anger and cries of panic that surrounded him were so loud it was impossible for him to shut them out, hard as he tried. 

They were on the last boat of refugees headed toward the land behind Wall Rose. He, Mikasa and Armin had made it out alive, but his mother… 

The boy covered his face with his hands as his bottom hit the floor. He drew his knees up to his chest as his body began to shake. 

His mother. 

He would never be able to unsee what had happened to her. How she died. How she was murdered by a Titan. How in spite of his best effort, he’d been too weak to save her. 

_“You couldn’t save your mother because you lacked the strength.”_

The voice of Hannes rang in his head. He was the member of the Garrison Regiment, the military branch that guarded the walls, that had carried Eren and Mikasa out of Shiganshina District after a 200 foot tall Titan had mysteriously and suddenly appeared after 100 years of peace and broken down the outer wall. They’d been carried through the gate of Wall Maria and placed on the boat. But, once they were aboard, an armored Titan had appeared and smashed it’s way through the gate, dooming all of humanity that resided between Wall Maria and Wall Rose to death unless they were able to evacuate quickly. There was no telling how the inner districts would handle the sudden and drastic increase in population. Indeed, few had even mentally prepared themselves for a day like this. Complacency had been a disease. 

If he’d been an alpha, if he’d just been stronger, maybe… maybe his mother would be beside him in the boat right now. 

Eren had hated that he was an omega since he understood what it meant, since he knew it saddled him with a label of fragility and weakness. Everyday he worked to prove he defied is orientation, that omegas could be strong warriors, heroes. 

And for all the times that adopted alpha sibling Mikasa had saved him from getting the shit beat out of him when he’d impulsively jumped into a fight with boys or men that were bigger or stronger than him, he’d saved her once, too. And while most children, especially most omegas, would have found that day traumatic, it was proof to Eren that he had it in him to be a hero, too. 

As much as Mikasa tried to talk sense into him and remind him he was going to end up getting himself killed, Eren refused to let being an omega be the death sentence he knew it was. He wouldn’t spend everyday in a house, serving some entitled alpha, while his life passed him by. He would defy everything, he would prove to everyone that omegas could be more and he would see the world outside the walls, just like the brave alphas in the Survey Corps he admired so much did. 

But, today he was a failure. He hadn’t even been able to save his own mother from one Titan. And it hurt him to the core. The pain he felt inside, the rage, it was nearly maddening. When he got off the boat, he was going to become the greatest warrior that humanity had ever seen. He was going to eradicate the Titans from the planet. Even if he had to do it alone, he would kill them all. 

“Eren,” Mikasa said, gently placing her hand on his arm, “It’s going to be OK.” 

The boy slowly lifted his head and saw the concerned looks on the faces of his two best friends. He needed to be strong. 

“I’m fine,” he forced out, “I’ll be… I just…” 

“It’s okay to cry, Eren,” Armin said softly, scooting closer to him and wiping tears from his own eyes. 

“No,” Eren muttered, roughly wiping his eyes with the back of his dirty hand. “I’m all right.” 

It had been over 100 years since the Titans, giant humanoid creatures that ranged from 10 to 50 feet tall, had appeared. Their origin was unknown, in fact, little was known about them at all aside from the fact that they instinctively ate humans for _pleasure_ , not sustenance. They had wiped out most of humanity long before Eren was born, with those that were left retreating behind three giant concentric walls. That was where the survivors stayed and tried to rebuild, where they had been safe from the Titans for so many years, until today. 

Most of the people living inside the walls had never seen a Titan. The only ones that dared to venture outside the walls were the alphas of the Survey Corps. Their purpose was to reclaim land from the Titans and learn about the monsters, but they were looked down upon by most of society because of their high death rate when they went on missions and the perceived lack of progress they made. Since he could remember, Eren dreamed of joining them, in spite of the danger and the risk. He wanted more for humanity than to be penned up like cattle and he was willing to give up his own life for that cause. He’d been determined that he would join them, regardless of his orientation. He knew he didn’t have the strength of an alpha, but he believed he had more than enough heart to be useful as more than some house boy. 

He had hoped, in time, that his small, omega body would grow and he’d be able to build strength. But, his sixteenth birthday came and went and he had remained as petite as ever. His mother had told him how he’d been blessed with delicate features, the softest brown hair and the most unique and beautiful big turquoise eyes she had ever seen. So many times she’d ruffled her hands through his shaggy, messy hair and told him that alphas would be fighting for his attention someday. He’d shrugged her off, told her it was stupid, gross, creepy. Just today, just before the wall had been breached by the colossal Titan, he’d told her that he was going to join the Survey Corps no matter what anyone said and likely broken her heart. The last day he would ever spend with his mother, he let her down twice. First he defied her and then he was unable to save her. He felt like such a failure. 

There was nothing he could have done in the face of the Titan that had come through the broken down wall and ate his mother as he watched. The Titans had thick skin and were able to regenerate after sustaining injuries. It was nearly impossible to kill a Titan without using Vertical Maneuvering Equipment, a tethering system that soldiers used to allow them to jump onto trees, buildings and onto the Titans themselves in some cases, to give them access to the one sensitive spot on the Titans’ bodies. The nape of their necks. 

Before any of them could say another word, the boat came to a stop and a uniformed alpha stepped aboard the ship. He was older and although none of them recognized him, it was clear he was high ranking and by the sour look on his face meant serious business. 

“Everyone, silent!” The bearded man boomed, narrowing his eyes and scanning the crowd before him. Eren looked around him, at the many people still talking, complaining, panicking, when suddenly one was pulled from the crowd by another alpha in uniform and brought to the front of the boat. The bearded alpha smacked the man across the face with such force it sounded as though bones in his face had cracked. He collapsed to the ground and a hush fell over the passengers. 

“That’s better,” He grumbled, clearing his throat. “Anyone that decides they don’t want to follow my directions will not be admitted into our area. If you want to live here, you will play by our rules. You are guests in our district and a burden to us all. Your choices are to do as I say and assimilate into our culture or you can go back to your hovels and live among the Titans.” 

Eren blinked and swallowed hard. This didn’t sound good. He knew that the deeper into the walls you went, the more formal things were, the more wealth and more rules, but his parents had never gone into any detail on what it entailed. They were being presented with a non-choice, that much he knew. It was do whatever the alpha demanded or death by Titans. 

“Now that I have your attention,” he continued, “I’d like you to break apart into four groups. In the front of the boat, I want all of the alphas. In the back, I want any children under the age of 13. If they have a surviving parent that isn’t an alpha, they are to go to the back of the boat with their children. Children without a chaperone will be assigned to one of the parents in the back for the time being. Betas should go to the left side, omegas line up on the right. You will be removed in these groups based on your orientation and assigned to duties to help make you less of a strain on us.” 

“You can’t possibly be asking us to split up our families!” a woman yelled. “I can’t send my daughter off alone, she just saw her father and brother be killed!” 

The man that had pulled the example from the crowd earlier stepped down to approach the woman, but the bearded alpha raised his hand and motioned for him to stop. 

“None of you are entitled to be here or to anything from us. You come here, because of your district’s own failings, expecting us to provide you with food and shelter. These things are not free. All of you will contribute or you will be banished. Have I made myself clear?” 

“I’m not leaving my family!” an alpha bellowed, taking a step forward. “This is ridiculous, I can contribute and be with them, we all can!” 

“Honey, please,” a pregnant woman cried, grabbing his arm and attempting to pull him back into the crowd among the shocked faces and gasps. “Please stop!” 

“No!” He yelled, yanking himself away. “They don’t need to separate us! Whatever they’re doing, it’s not right, Amy!” He looked at the others standing around him. “Aren’t any of you going to speak up? Cowards! Do something!” 

Two uniformed alphas strode toward the man and one grabbed him by the throat as the other pulled his hands behind his back. 

“What are you doing? You can’t, get your hands off me!” The man struggled to fight them off but his wrists, then ankles, were quickly shackled together. 

“What did I say about those that wanted to defy our rules and our stipulations?” the bearded alpha growled. 

“Sir, what would you like me to do with him?” one of the men asked, holding the angry alpha in place. 

“Toss him into the water,” the bearded alpha said dismissively. “Let him be an example to the rest of them.” 

“No!” the pregnant woman cried, rushing toward her alpha. “Please, he’ll be good, he won’t say another word! Please, you can’t!” 

The bearded alpha turned to the soldiers behind him. “Cuff her and toss her, too. We’ve got no use for an omega knocked up by a fool.” 

The men hesitated a moment, obviously taken aback by the callous order, but did as they were told and stepped down to restrain the omega. 

“Don’t hurt her!” her alpha yelled desperately, using every last ounce of strength to try and pull away. “Please! I shouldn’t have said anything!” 

“Too late,” the bearded man scoffed. “We don’t have time for second chances.” He waved to his soldiers and said flatly, “Dispose of them. Now.” 

Eren startled as he felt Armin shove his face into his chest and curl up against him. The blond’s eyes were shut tight and he shook as Eren wrapped his arms around him. He wanted to comfort his friend, but he couldn’t speak. Even if they hadn’t just been ordered not to, he wasn’t sure he could find any words. 

He watched in horror as the woman was tossed over the side of the boat. She screamed until she hit the water with a splash and then… silence. 

_They threw her first. They wanted to make him watch her die._

Eren had watched so many die today, his own mother, but still… it was one more scene that would haunt him. Humanity could be just as threatening to itself and unfeeling as the Titans. 

When the men began to drag the alpha toward the side of the boat, Eren shut his eyes and cursed himself. Damn his stupid, omega emotions. An alpha would hold themselves together. Mikasa did. She was able to hold in her tears. And he… he was no better than Armin, who was whimpering in his arms. 

It was at that moment that it hit him. They were going to separate him from Mikasa, and there was no telling for how long. He turned his head and stared at her with wide, horrified eyes. 

“I’ll find you,” she mouthed, with the kind of confidence only Mikasa could project. 

Eren shut his gaping mouth and nodded sharply. He believed her. Mikasa had never let him down. She was always there to rescue him, ever since he’d saved her. And while Mikasa didn’t look like much of a threat to a stranger, with her black hair, Asian features and Eren’s old scarf almost always covering half of her face, she was an extraordinary fighter and amazing ally that he knew was destined for greatness. 

“I want the alphas first!” The bearded alpha hollered, clearly not in the mood for any more delays. “Get to the front of the boat and move swiftly. Single file! You will be escorted across the city where you will give us your information, inform us of your dependents and next of kin, and assigned to your duties and quarters. Let’s move, we don’t have all day!” 

Mikasa stood and Eren grabbed her hand. 

“I’ll be fine, Eren,” she said firmly. “I will list you and Armin as my brothers.” 

Eren swallowed and held onto her. Although he didn’t want to admit it, he was terrified of what was to come. The separation by orientation really did seem unnecessary and although his head was still spinning from the loss of his mother and the Titan attack, something felt off about the current situation they had found themselves in. 

“Mikasa, I have a bad feeling about this,” Eren whispered to her. “It doesn’t make any sense, if you just think about it for a minute…” 

“Eren!” she snapped, pulling her hand away. “We don’t have any choice! If we don’t do what they ask, they’ll send us back, or worse!” 

“But, Mikasa,” Eren started, pleading with his eyes. He didn’t want to say to her that it was easy for her to be brave, that she was an alpha. That she could protect herself. 

“Don’t be pig headed about this, Eren!” she scolded. “Just do what they ask and try not to make any waves! I’ll come for you as soon as I can!” 

He frowned and nodded again, glancing down at Armin, who was still crying softly in his lap. 

“And look after Armin,” Mikasa said softly as she bent to pat his hair. “He needs you to be strong for him.” 

“I will,” he promised, swelling with purpose. “You can count on me.” 

“I know I can,” she said, beginning to step toward the other alphas that were making their way to the front of the boat. “I’ll see you both soon.” 

Eren watched Mikasa walk away until she was engulfed by the crowd of older, taller alphas. For a moment, he felt fear attempt to enter his mind. He shut his eyes and all he could see was his mother dying, again, and he was alone. 

Eren opened his eyes and shook his head. He would be brave for Mikasa. For his mother. For Armin. He pulled Armin tightly against his chest. 

“Hey, don’t cry, okay?” Eren said gently. He could be rather soothing if he wanted to be, one of the perks of being an omega. “It’s gonna be fine. They’ll probably give us some job peeling potatoes or something and we might even be sleeping under the same roof as Mikasa tonight. Don’t be scared.” 

“But, Eren,” Armin lifted his head, finally ready to speak. “You’re right. What they’re doing really is strange.” 

The corners of Eren’s mouth tugged into a frown. The truth was, this was one of the times he didn’t want his extremely intelligent friend to agree with him. 

“The last thing they should be doing is separating omegas from their mates and families, they know we’ve just survived a Titan attack, they know we’re fragile…” 

“I’m not fragile,” Eren interrupted. 

Armin sighed and wiped his face with his sleeve. “You know what I mean. This scares me.” 

“You don’t need to be scared,” Eren said, pretending to himself that he believed the words that he said. “I’m here. We’ll be all right.” 

Armin slowly closed his mouth and curled his body against Eren’s on the side of the boat. Omegas craved contact and gentle, soothing touch, and the boys were no different than most of the others on the ship. Scattered throughout the rapidly emptying boat were pairs and triads of omegas huddled together. Eren knew they were probably all terrified of what was to come and that they had been separated from their loved ones. 

And looking around him at all the terror, the fresh terror of losing all they had left after everything they’d been through, Eren’s fear turned to anger. How dare they do this to them? How dare they continue to traumatize omegas that were in shock? It was appalling! 

“And now we’ll take the omegas, our last group,” the bearded alpha announced. The boat had emptied quite a bit and there were less than fifty people left. “I want you to do as the others did, line up and make your way off the boat single file. You’ll go directly into the grey building across the dock for processing. You will go to the stations one at a time and the officers will make their determinations.” 

Eren frowned and looped his arm around Armin’s waist, helping his slightly smaller friend up as he stood. 

“I’ll go first,” Eren told his friend, stepping in front of him in the rapidly forming line. 

Armin nodded and took Eren’s hand, which he held onto as the boys slowly made their way off the boat. 

They stood outside the industrial looking warehouse as the first, then second group of five omegas were escorted into the building. Eren was the next in line, first of the third group, with Armin right behind him. 

“Whatever happens in here, they’ll keep us together, we’ll tell them we’re brothers,” Eren reminded his friend. Tell them your last name is Jeager. They won’t know the difference.” 

Armin nodded and stared at the earth beneath him. His blue eyes were wide and he looked consumed by fear. 

A tall, bald man opened the door and stepped in front of Eren. “We’ll take the next five now, hurry up,” he said impatiently, staring hard at Eren. The boy blinked rapidly, then began to step forward, with Armin stumbling behind him. 

“What is this place?” Eren whispered as he entered the large building. He glanced around and at first, all he could see were military personnel standing a few feet in front of him, some behind a table with paperwork on it. 

“Shut up,” the man that had brought them in barked, and he grabbed Eren by the arm. “Get your ass over here and get moving.” He began dragging Eren toward three uniformed alphas. “Don’t think because you’ve got a pretty face you get special treatment.” 

“What?” Eren whispered in confusion, his eyes falling onto the alphas in front of him. They looked hungry, ravenous, even, and Eren tried to pull his arm away and dig his heels into the floor. “Wait, wait,” he sputtered, clawing at the man’s hand around his forearm. “What, what’re you gonna do? I don’t want… let me go you assholes!” 

“Such an ugly mouth for such a cute thing, we can fix that though,” the man said with a smirk. 

He tossed Eren easily over to the waiting alphas and one grabbed a fistful of his hair while another yanked his worn, brown pants down in one smooth motion. The third’s face was in his neck, on his scent gland, pressing his icy nose against him. 

“What are you doing, let me go!” Eren screamed, struggling to get away, terrified, angry and humiliated. “Stop it! You can’t do this to me!” 

He swung his arms, trying his best to make contact with one of the alphas that was accosting him, his teeth clenched as he hissed and growled. 

The alpha holding him by the hair gave it a harsh tug and Eren winced in pain. “I think you were already told to shut up once, weren’t you? If we have to say it again, we’re gonna make this hurt.” 

Eren felt rough, calloused hands spreading his ass and he turned his head away from the other omegas, from Armin. As if it wasn’t bad enough this was happening to him, being violated in front of an audience made it so much worse. He bit his lip to keep from speaking, from screaming, from crying, but a few stray tears dripped down his cheeks. 

He felt cold fingers pressing against his entrance and he yelped. “Stop! Don’t, please!” 

“He’s a virgin,” the alpha poking him told the others that were at the table taking notes. “Hasn’t had a heat yet. Heat is not imminent, but,” he paused, pressing against Eren’s hole again, “probably could be coaxed. He’s tight and dry, but not completely firm.” 

Eren felt like he was about to be sick. Never in a million years had he imagined some strange alphas would be touching him and talking about him this way. He was completely at their mercy and it infuriated and terrified him. He’d thought the Titans had taken away his ability to control his own life, that was bad enough, but for humanity to do this, to be the ones de-humanizing him, it was shattering. 

“Butterick,” one of the alphas called from the table to the man with his nose in Eren’s neck below and behind his ear, “Can you confirm what Adams found?” 

“Yes,” Butterick called, taking another long, tortuously slow inhale. “He definitely hasn’t been claimed and I am picking up on some sweetness, but it’s not overpowering.” 

“All right then,” the man from the table said. “Give him a purple collar and toss him in one of the cages, Stevenson.” 

“Cages? What cages? You’re not putting me in any cage! I’m a human being, you can’t do that to me,” Eren screamed as his pants were yanked up roughly and a purple leather collar with metal rings was fastened around his neck. He attempted to claw it off, but it was no use. 

The alpha that had never let go of his hair, Stevenson, dragged him by his hair deeper into the warehouse. It hurt like hell and Eren stumbled next to him, whimpering. 

“It didn’t have to be this way, if you didn’t have such a smart mouth, I could have held your hand,” Stevenson said with a chuckle. “But if you want to be a bitch, you’ll learn real quick where that will get you around here. We eat little shit heads like you for lunch.” 

Eren could barely get a look at the other omegas that were in individual cages as he was dragged down the line of them. They were all silent and staring at him with wide, terrified eyes. 

“You think I’ll make it easy for you? You’re a monster! I’ll fight all of you, even if it kills me,” Eren yelled with raw emotion. 

“It’ll just make it that much more fun for us to break you,” Stevenson said haughtily, kicking open the door to a metal cage and tossing Eren roughly inside. The boy hit the floor hard and cried out, scrambling to get up and press against the metal bars of his cage as soon as he regained his composure. He ripped off his old, worn shoes and tossed them as hard as he could at Stevenson. 

“You bastard! Let us go!” he screamed to the man’s back. 

The alpha walked away, leaving Eren to shake the door of his confines. The cage was small, only tall enough for him to sit up in and not even long enough for him to fully stretch his body if he tried to lie down. The floor of the cage was solid metal, with metal bars on all sides and the top, leaving him no privacy or even a remote feeling of being hidden and secure. The metal was colder than the cool air inside the warehouse and it shot right to his bones and made them ache. 

He shook against the door and let out a mangled sob. It was locked and wouldn’t budge. 

“Why aren’t you trying?” he screamed to the other omegas. “Don’t you want to get out of here? Don’t you care about your freedom? We’re not animals! Don’t lay down and die!” 

Not one omega answered his calls. His face fell against the bars and he cried. 

All his life he’d rejected that he would ever be someone’s omega, that he’d be their mate and have their babies and be some cute little family. But now, maybe that didn’t seem quite so bad anymore. It sure seemed a lot better than being raped by strangers that didn’t see him as anything more than… 

He cried and his knuckles turned white from squeezing the bars so tightly. 

_We’re nothing more than animals to them. Thrown in cages. To be used for whatever they want._

It was everything he already hated about his existence, amplified. 

Eren’s sobs quieted some as he saw Armin being guided to the empty cage beside him. There was a small comfort in seeing his friend and he was grateful for that slight familiarity. Just as Stevenson had said, Armin was being walked to his cage with just the alpha’s hand resting on his shoulder. Armin wasn’t trying to fight him off or run away. He was being cooperative. Armin always had been the smart one, Eren thought to himself. 

Armin crawled into the cage and Eren noticed the strange expression on his friend’s face. He looked distant, like he was lost in his own thoughts, and Eren waited until Stevenson had gone before turning to the blond and asking him what had happened. 

“They examined me,” Armin said softly, staring past Eren at nothing. 

“And?” asked Eren, his nose crinkling. “What?” 

Armin was quiet for a moment, then whispered, “They said my heat is coming. Soon. Really soon.” 

It was then that Eren noticed Armin’s collar was a different color, pink. The colors were obviously some kind of coding system. 

“Armin, I’m so sorry,” Eren said back, his heart sinking for his friend. “Maybe Mikasa will get us out of here before it starts. I bet she will.” 

Armin finally looked Eren in the eyes. “And what if she doesn’t? Then what happens to me?” 

Eren swallowed past the lump forming in his throat. “I… I don’t know,” he admitted. “But, I’m gonna try and get us both out of here before that happens.” 

“But, Eren, they have us locked up in cages. You can’t possibly get us out of here.” 

“No,” Eren said, glancing around, “these cages have to be temporary. I’ll figure something out. You’ll see.” 

Stevenson walked past the boys, guiding another omega toward an empty cage. Eren glared at him, determined to find a way out. 

He noticed Armin perk up as a door opened and turned to see two men enter the room. One, he could see was high ranking but he did not recognize, but the other… 

“Armin!” he whispered excitedly. “Do you know who that is? It’s Captain Levi Ackerman!” Eren could barely hide his admiration for the leader of the Survey Corps. He had looked up to the man for years and had spent so many nights laying in bed and dreaming of what it would be like to join his team, fight the Titans and see the world outside of the walls. Levi was shorter than most of the alphas, but was humanity’s strongest and most talented soldier, few even being able to come close to rivaling his Titan kill count. He had black hair that hung down to his ears and buzzed short on the lower half of his head in an undercut style, intense grey eyes with a furrow beneath them, which showed his age despite an otherwise young appearance, and an athletic body that even with his khaki colored military uniform covering him was obviously tight and firm with muscle. 

“He’s going to save us, Armin! Levi’s a hero,” Eren said, his voice trailing off as he tried to listen to the conversation between the two men walking toward the cages. 

“We have a few really beautiful ones,” the brown haired stranger stated. “Several are virgins that haven’t started their heats, but are close. We were instructed to let your team have first pick as a reward for your recent work, then of course the rest of the military can have a look.” 

Levi merely grunted in response, not bothering to look at the row of cages he was walking past. 

“Whatever omegas we have left after that will be put up for auction in the city. There are a few that are less than desirable, but some drunk might pay something for them and take them off our hands.” 

Levi didn’t respond, nor did his facial expression change in the slightest from the stoic frown that was his trademark. 

“You might want to have a look at them,” the officer said, trailing off as Levi gave him a dark look. “Or not. Whatever you’d like, sir.” 

When Levi was stepping in front of his cage, Eren knew it was his chance to free himself, his friend and the other omegas. 

“Captain!” He shouted, leaping to the front of his cage and grabbing the bars. “Levi, tell them to let us go!” 

Levi stopped and turned to stare at Eren. He stood frozen, his grey eyes narrowed and fixed on Eren’s. Eren’s lip twitched and he dropped his head just slightly. The boy swallowed and continued, now that he had the older man’s attention. 

“You have to tell them to let us go. My friend will be starting his first heat soon, he can’t go through that here,” Eren said, his hands gripping the bars in front of him tightly. No matter how scared he was, he would fight and be strong for Armin. His friend needed him more than ever and he wasn’t going to let him down. 

Levi stood silent and Eren couldn’t read him. Was he angry that these idiots had thrown all of the omegas into cages when he was constantly going outside the wall and fighting for their collective freedom? 

Finally, the captain spoke. “Release him,” he said lowly, nodding slightly toward Eren, his shiny black hair grazing against his sharp cheek bones from the movement. 

The boy let out the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, and his expression changed to a wide, toothy grin of relief. 

“Of course, sir,” the other man said, waving to Stevenson, who had the keys. “You heard the captain, let him out.” 

Eren turned his head to Armin and beamed at his friend. He knew he would be able to save him. Armin was expressionless, watching the scene before him unfold and taking it all in. 

The lock fell from Eren’s cage and he swung the door open and scrambled out and toward Levi. “Thank…” he started, his words being cut off as Levi grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him toward him. The man’s eyes narrowed and bore into Eren’s, and the boy’s jaw dropped and trembled. Levi was strong, much stronger than Eren had even realized, and he was holding him up by his grip on his shirt. His toes were barely scraping on the floor. 

“Listen you shitty little brat,” Levi growled, “You don’t tell me what to do. I don’t take orders from you.” 

Eren whimpered and kicked his feet a bit, trying to gain traction so he could stand on his own. “I’m… I’m sorry, Levi, it’s just…” 

Levi glared and lifted Eren up higher and swung him around. He took a few strides and then slammed the boy’s back into the wall, effectively knocking the wind from his lungs. 

“You don’t call me ‘Levi,’ omega, you call me ‘captain’ or ‘sir’,” he brought his face close to the boy’s who was squirming and gasping for air between him and the wall. “You’re a disrespectful little shit.” 

Eren’s eyes shook and began to fill with tears. Since he was a small boy, he’d had nothing but admiration for the captain. He wanted to be on his team and work side by side with him. As if losing his freedom and dignity that afternoon hadn’t been enough, now he was being berated by his hero. 

“I’m sorry, sir, please forgive my rudeness, I was worried for my friend… I wasn’t thinking,” he whispered, his slight breath mingling with Levi’s and his frozen nose brushing against the captain’s. 

Levi stared into his eyes for what felt like forever. Eren wondered if he was ever going to let him down, if he was going to slam him into the wall again for being such a brat or beat the shit out of him. It had to be what the captain was considering, he reasoned. He was probably deciding whether Eren had learned his lesson or if he needed to be punished more severely. Although Eren had tried to hang onto his pride and hold back his tears, one spilled from each of his eyes and ran down his dirty face, leaving a trail behind them. 

The captain’s eyes flickered away from Eren’s and he followed the streaks on the boy’s face, his mouth in a tight and unreadable line. He stopped pressing Eren against the wall and turned, using the boy’s shirt to drag him back to his cage and tossing him back inside of it like a broken doll. 

“Tag him,” Levi said to Stevenson. “I have shit I need to take care of.” 

Stevenson, already locking Eren’s cage, nodded to the captain. “Yes, sir.” He pulled a shiny, circular, light blue metallic tag from his pocket and reached inside the boy’s cage and grabbed him by his collar. 

Eren was still on all fours, trying to collect himself, and choked when Stevenson yanked his collar and pulled his neck to the side of the cage. Eren’s arms flailed as he tried to get his balance so he could breathe, and Stevenson affixed the tag to one of the metal rings of his collar. Once he had finished, he shoved the boy to the floor of his cage. 

Eren collapsed onto the metal floor, rolling to his side and curling up into himself and hiding his face in his hands. He was so humiliated, so hurt, he wanted to disappear. What was worse, he’d been marked. He was probably going to be sent someplace terrible, perhaps back to where he’d come from, to be food for the Titans since he was such a poor excuse for an omega. And it cut so deeply that of all people, Levi had been the one to make the order. 

“Eren, are you okay?” Armin whispered softly after all of the men had walked away. 

The boy didn’t answer. What could he say? That he was far from okay and fairly certain he’d been sentenced to death by his hero? How would that be of any comfort to Armin? What difference would it make to worry his friend, it wouldn’t get him out of the situation he’d gotten himself into. 

Armin left his friend alone with his thoughts, and they were silent in their respective cages for quite some time before another one of the high ranking members of the military came though. Eren was still curled up on his cage floor with his face covered when footsteps stopped in front of Armin’s cage. 

“Hello there,” a man’s voice said gently. 

“Hi,” Eren heard his friend answer softly. 

“You must be freezing,” the man started, “would you like to come with me, we could go someplace warm and talk?” 

Eren felt his insides seize up. Was this it? Was some creep about to take his friend and do who knows what with him? 

“Yes, I’d… I’d like that, sir,” Armin said, much to Eren’s surprise. The boy rolled over and sat up to glare at his friend. Didn’t he understand what this jerk wanted? 

Armin didn’t look scared. Far from it, really. He was transfixed on the man outside his cage, and he looked… surprised. 

Eren turned to see who the scumbag was, and his jaw dropped when he saw commander Erwin Smith squatting in front of his friend’s cage. 

_I can’t believe it. This goes all the way up to the commander. They’re all in on it, every last one of them. And he wants Armin._

Eren watched as the tall, muscular blond man worked at the lock on Armin’s cage until it clicked. He opened the door and held his hand out to the petite, blond boy. 

“Come,” he said, and Armin reached out to place his small, cold hand into the commander’s. Erwin placed his other hand on top of Armin’s, clasping them around the boy’s hand. “You’re so cold,” he said with what Eren believed had to be fake sympathy. “Let’s get you something warm to drink.” 

The commander helped Armin climb out of the cage, and once the boy was out, Erwin shed his brown military jacket and draped it over the boy’s shoulders. He bent down and rubbed Armin’s arms and smiled at him. 

“I’ll take good care of you, sweetheart,” he said, placing a hand between Armin’s shoulders to guide him away from the cages. Armin looked over his shoulder and saw Eren staring at him, and he looked back to Erwin. 

“But, Eren,” he whispered. 

Erwin brushed a hand through Armin’s long hair, pausing briefly to rub the ends of it between his fingers and smile. 

“He’ll be taken care of,” the commander told him, cupping the boy’s face in his hand. “Trust me.” 

Eren clenched his teeth. He’d be taken care of all right. When he was tossed to the Titans as bait or passed around a bunch of rowdy alphas like a chew toy until he was completely worn out and needed to be disposed of. 

“O-Okay,” Armin said softly, leaning his face into Erwin’s hand and shutting his eyes. 

Eren’s nose wrinkled and his eyes narrowed. 

_What the hell is wrong with him?_

For a moment, Eren considered calling out to his friend. Telling him to run, to get away from him, to find Mikasa. But then it hit him. 

_He’s smart. He’ll get the commander’s trust and then he’ll save us all._

Eren tried to force a calm expression, though it came out as pained and awkward, and he waved to his friend. Armin saw him and waved back, then let the commander guide him from the room. 

He wanted to have faith and believe in his friends. Armin and Mikasa both had to be working right at this moment to save them. While, of course, he sat useless in a cage. 

He wanted to believe that he wasn’t really as alone as he felt at that moment, but he couldn’t convince himself it was true. Even the strongest omegas had their breaking points. 

Eren had lost his parents, Mikasa and now Armin. He was officially completely alone for the first time in his life. And he’d been marked to be sent someplace terrible. 

He dropped his head against the bars in the front of his cage and tears spilled from his eyes onto the cold metal floor. He felt like his life was over before it had even started. 

Other alphas from the military began coming through the warehouse, stopping at cages and some asking for omegas to be released to them. Eren watched as many of them left the warehouse with alphas and knew he would probably never see any of them again. 

Several alphas stopped at his cage, then walked away after they caught sight of the tag hanging from his collar. 

Eren wondered if he’d made a mistake. If he should have kept his big mouth shut and gone willingly with one of the alphas and tried to escape later. He was too impulsive; he should have thought it through and been more calculated like Armin was. 

One man, an alpha with dark hair and eyes that Eren didn’t recognize, stopped at his cage and stared at him longer than any of the others. 

“Aw baby,” he said, looking down at Eren, who had his back pressed against the bars of the back of his cage and his legs up against his chest with his arms wrapped around them. “You have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen. I wish you weren’t tagged.” 

“Me too,” Eren admitted, regretting everything. If he’d just played along, he could be leaving that freezing warehouse right now with this man. He’d probably get to have a warm meal and sit by a fire. But, Eren had to be stupid and run his mouth like always. 

The man frowned at Eren’s response, and he grabbed Stevenson as he was walking by. “This one,” he said, holding his hand out to Eren, “He’s so unhappy. I think he’d like to go with me. Is his tag negotiable?” 

Stevenson snorted and raised an eyebrow. “Negotiable? He was tagged by Captain Ackerman.” 

“Oh,” the brown haired man said, disappointment heavy in his voice. “Take care, beautiful,” he said to Eren, before walking away toward the few cages that still held omegas. 

Eren’s head fell against his knees and he started to sob. His entire body shook and he tried to curl inside himself. 

“Not so tough now, are you,” Stevenson said with a smile in his voice as he walked away. 

That was it. That had been his last chance. And maybe it wouldn’t have been so bad. The man seemed nice enough. 

_Nice enough? What the hell is wrong with me?_

Eren cried harder. He’d rather just die now. He’d rather them use him as bait while he still had a shred of his dignity left, instead of whatever other horrific punishment they might have in store for him. 

His mind flashed back to when he’d saved Mikasa from the traffickers and he knew there were fates that were worse than going home tonight with some strange alpha that needed a mate. He curled up inside his brown sweater, that along with the old green shirt he wore underneath it did barely anything to shut out the cold. 

“Are you done now?” a voice asked with a bored tone. 

Eren lifted his head and saw Levi standing in front of his cage, staring at him with the same, expressionless face. 

He wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater, smearing the dirt that clung to the fabric onto his already muddied face. 

“Did you come back just to taunt me?” Eren asked, his body betraying his attempt at a show of strength, still shaking roughly and tears stubbornly falling from his eyes. 

“Taunt you?” Levi snorted. “It’s late. I’ve come to collect you. I’m tired,” he said flatly. 

Levi bent down, opening the lock with a key he must have gotten from Stevenson. 

“I hope you’re not going to be a pain in the ass about this,” he muttered, opening the cage door. 

“You… you want me to… to just g-go with you?” Eren asked incredulously. 

Levi cocked his head. “Yes,” he said with annoyance. 

Eren swallowed and tried to catch his breath. What options did he have? If he resisted, Levi would grab him and pull him from the cage and probably kick his ass for being an even bigger headache. No matter what, he would be going wherever the captain demanded. He was one of the strongest alphas humanity had ever known. 

Slowly, the boy crawled out of the cage and stood in front of Levi. Although Levi was shorter than most of the alphas, he still towered over Eren. He looked up at the captain, his hands fisted at his sides, in a false show of strength to hide his terror at what was to happen to him. 

Levi sighed and pulled a chain from one of his pockets. It was rather thin and light, and Levi affixed it to Eren’s collar. 

“What’s this for?” Eren asked, not remembering seeing any of the other omegas leave the warehouse on a leash. 

The captain tugged on it lightly to make sure it was secure and muttered, “To protect you in case you decide to do something stupid again, like run.” 

Eren narrowed his eyes. As if attempting to be free was stupid. 

Levi took a step toward the door and glanced back to the omega over his shoulder. 

“Well, am I going to have to drag you back to my room, or do your legs work?” 

Eren’s head started spinning and he felt his stomach knot up. 

_Captain Levi is taking me to his room? He’s bringing me home with him???_

“Your… your room?” he asked, his voice cracking and giving away his anxiety. 

Levi’s nose crinkled and he squinted his eyes. “Of course, where else do you think I’d be taking you, the fucking moon?” 

“N-no…” Eren said shakily, “I just… I didn’t realize…” 

Levi’s eyes bore into the boy’s. He stared at him for what felt like an eternity to Eren, and finally shook his head and started walking. “Let’s go.” 

Eren sucked his lower lip into his mouth and began to follow Levi toward the door. He was overwhelmed with conflicting emotions and was having a harder time than ever keeping himself in check. He was terrified he was leaving the warehouse with an alpha, but on the other hand he was going home with Levi, the man that until that afternoon had been his hero. 

_Does this mean Levi has chosen me to be his omega?_

He didn’t know how to feel about it. It was so shocking, and after everything he’d been through that day, he wasn’t able to process it. 

Levi opened the door and the icy wind whipped into the warehouse, causing Eren to jump and the captain to turn to look at him. His eyes scanned over Eren’s dirty, meagerly clothed body, and he looked intensely displeased. 

“What… what is it?” Eren asked, shivering. 

“You’re filthy,” the captain muttered, shedding his jacket and handing it to Eren. “Here, put it on. You can wash it for me tomorrow.” 

“Um…” Eren glanced at the warm, military issued jacket that was in his hands. It was several sizes too large and immaculately clean in spite of being worn all day. “Thanks,” he said quietly, slipping his arms into the tan jacket and wrapping them around his chest. The sleeves were so long his hands didn’t reach out the arm holes, and it smelled so much like alpha, like _Levi_ , that Eren felt his head buzzing. 

“Where are your shoes?” Levi asked. 

“Oh,” Eren looked down at his frozen bare feet. “I threw them at one of the men earlier.” 

Levi snorted and shook his head. “That was real smart. You spend your whole day bitching that you want to run off and you throw your fucking shoes? How far did you think you’d get barefoot?” 

Eren pulled his jacket covered hands up to his face and discreetly sniffed the fabric. “I don’t know. I guess I wasn’t thinking,” he said softly. 

“You seem to do that a lot,” Levi muttered, bending down and scooping Eren up into his arms. The boy startled and grabbed at Levi’s neck, his eyes wide. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, gawking at the alpha. 

Levi raised an eyebrow with annoyance. “Carrying you home. You don’t expect to walk all the way without shoes do you?” 

“Oh,” Eren mumbled, tightening his grip around Levi’s neck as the older man began to walk. “But, aren’t I heavy?” he asked. 

“No, you’re not,” Levi sneered. “I might not be as tall as Erwin, but I’m not any less strong.” 

Eren cringed and felt his heart sink. He really was terrible at being an omega, as if he didn’t need anymore proof of it. He’d just insulted the man that was… 

_He’s my alpha?_

Eren shut his eyes and curled toward Levi, hiding his face in the man’s white uniform shirt. It was too much. He couldn’t handle losing his friends and family _and_ becoming someone’s omega so suddenly all in the same day. It would have taken him a considerable amount of time and energy to deal with any one of those things, but all of it at once? 

The boy let out a broken sob against Levi and the man sighed and adjusted his arms, moving one up Eren’s back to cradle Eren’s head against his chest in his hand. He tightened his grip on Eren as he cried, silently carrying him the rest of the way back to the officer’s barracks that housed his room. 

Eren quieted when Levi opened the door and set him down. The room was moderately sized, having enough space for most of the necessary pieces of furniture one needed to live, but was still cozy. There was a stone fireplace against one wall and across from it a bed that was larger than Eren recalled his parents’ bed being. There was a desk to one side of the fireplace and beside that, a bookcase filled with books that were perfectly organized by size and color. Across from that were shelves that held an impressive supply of food, some of which Eren didn’t even recognize, and a small table with two comfortable looking chairs. On the other side of the fireplace, there was a door that Eren suspected led to the washroom. The bed itself was impressive, made of sturdy cherry wood and covered with a fluffy white duvet that looked softer than anything the boy thought he’d ever seen. The entire room was immaculate and every item was in perfect order. 

He didn’t realize he was standing at the entrance and gaping rudely at the room until Levi pulled him by his arm away from the door so he could shut it and lock it behind them. Eren shook his head slightly, he was doing a great job of making a fool of himself. 

The alpha unfastened the collar from his neck and Eren brought his frozen hands up to massage the bruised and chafed skin. 

“Go take a bath,” Levi said flatly, nodding toward the door beside the fireplace that Eren had assumed was the bathroom. “You’re filthy. I set out clothes in there for you to sleep in. Starting tomorrow the laundry will be your responsibility, and I expect you to do it to my standards.” 

Eren blinked at the captain’s bluntness and began to stagger toward the door. “O-Okay…” he said meekly. 

“And make sure you use soap and scrub your hair,” Levi said, turning to his desk and rifling through some papers. 

Eren nodded and mumbled, “of course,” making his way into the bathroom. The room, again, was moderately sized for what it was, and impeccably kept. There was a toilet, a sink with a small counter and cabinet, and a claw foot tub with a shower attachment. As strange as it was, it was nicer than the bathroom he’d had at home, and he wondered if all of the officers had such nice rooms or if Levi had spent money enhancing his own. 

He turned on the tub and went to wash his hands at the sink as it filled, his mind blank for a few moments as he stared at his dirty reflection looking back at him in the mirror that hung above the sink. 

_I guess he wasn’t just being an ass, I really am a mess._

He sighed and dried his hands on a crisp white towel that hung on the back of the door and then casually picked up the clothing on the counter beside the sink to see what it was. 

Not more than a few seconds later, he’d burst back into the main room, startling Levi as he waved the white garment in front of him. 

“I’m not wearing this,” Eren hissed, shaking the clothing in anger. “These clothes are for _girls_ and _I am not a girl_.” 

Levi glared at the boy, taking heavy steps toward him and rapidly closing the space between them, then grabbing Eren’s hand that held the clothing. He tightened his grip on the boy’s wrist and lowered his face so it was nearly against Eren’s. 

“You’re an _omega_ and in these parts what I have chosen for you is perfectly acceptable for an _omega_ to wear,” he spat. “You will wear the clothes I have so kindly gotten for you, or you’ll wear _nothing at all._ ” 

Eren fought the instinct to cower away from the alpha and dug his heels in, glaring back at Levi, his eyes shaking. 

“We’re not all the same!” Eren snapped, his body beginning to tremble. “I’m not like the other omegas you know. I don’t like being bossed around by alphas that think I’m their bitch and I don’t like frilly clothes! I don’t like anything about being an omega _at all_ and if that’s what you want from me, you’re gonna be really disappointed!” 

Levi grabbed Eren’s arm and pulled him even closer until their noses pressed together and his heated breath tickled against the boy’s mouth. 

“What I’m disappointed by is your willful ignorance and disrespect,” he growled lowly. “I’ve given you a warm place to sleep and a clean change of clothes. And you want to lecture me about what kind of omega you think you are? Complain to me that what I’ve given you isn’t up to your standards? Tell me how I’m supposed to treat you when you’re a guest in _my home_?” he snorted. “And here I thought _princesses_ loved _frilly things_.” 

Eren’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment and he shut his eyes. 

_Maybe everyone is right about me after all. Maybe I really am a brat._

“I’ll wear it,” he mumbled, trying to pull his wrist away from the captain’s grasp. “I’m… I’m sorry, okay, I’m sorry for complaining about the clothes.” 

Levi dropped his wrist and stalked back to his desk. “Get in the bath before it overflows, would you?” 

Eren nodded and sulked back to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and leaning against it. Was he wrong to tell Levi that he didn’t want to wear the clothes? Was he being ungrateful? 

He frowned and sighed. There was a part of him that wanted Levi to like him. It was an awkward feeling, because he wasn’t sure if it was because he’d looked up to Levi for so long or if it was because he was possibly _his alpha_. Eren never wanted to be one of those omegas whose world revolved around pleasing some alpha. He never wanted to have an alpha _at all_. He wanted to be like the alphas that went outside the wall and fought the Titans. Not the one waiting at home to identify a body. 

He peeled off his dirty clothes, dropping them into the hamper and stepping into the warm tub. The bath had been a good idea for more than cleanliness. He had been frozen straight to the bones and the water was finally permeating his body with warmth. 

Eren dipped his head back, letting the water swirl around his hair and his body float. 

_What’s going to happen to me tonight? Will he expect sex? What if I can’t?_

He swallowed and shut his eyes tightly. He was emotionally and physically exhausted and the thought that the night might just be beginning for him made him feel like crying all over again. 

_Maybe I’m not strong at all. I can’t even handle one night with an alpha._

Eren was fairly certain that Levi would be taking him back to the warehouse in the morning. Even if he hadn’t been through hell that day, he doubted he’d live up to the expectations that someone like Levi probably had for their omega. That Levi was as old as he was, not to mention as successful and talented, and didn’t already have a mate said a lot about him and his standards. 

_He probably just brought me home for a night of fun with some pathetic virgin._

As he grabbed for the soap and began to lather it through his hair, he wondered how he’d feel in the morning. The thought of being used made his stomach sour and he knew that it would be that much harder to ever find an alpha, if he ever decided he wanted one. 

_He picked me because he wants to shame me for my attitude. This is my punishment._

He rinsed off the soap, a frown etched deeply into his face. He had made his bed and he had to be as brave as he wanted everyone to believe he was and accept the consequences. No matter how scared he really was. 

He stepped out of the bath, draping one of the large, white bath towels around his body and disappearing inside of it. Eren had always assumed that if he did hook up with an alpha, his first time would definitely be during a heat. He hadn’t, not even for a second, thought about losing his virginity before his heats even began. 

Eren rubbed the towel through his hair, doing his best to remove all of the water, and looked down at the white clothing that sat on the counter. He took in a long, slow breath and picked up the bottom piece. 

The tiny white cotton shorts had loose elastic around the leg holes, giving them ruffles. He looked up at the ceiling and shook his head. He was going to look ridiculous. 

He stepped into the shorts and sighed, ruffling a hand into his damp hair. They were surprisingly comfortable, the fabric being much softer and finer than anything he was used to wearing, and he thought that maybe if he tried not to think about it, it wouldn’t be too bad wearing this thing that Levi had obviously chosen as a punishment. 

Eren picked up the top and slowly slipped it over his head, turning to inspect it on his body in the mirror after he’d finished. It was made of a soft, white lace, with sleeves that went to his elbows and puffed just slightly at the end from the elastic band inside. He traced his fingers across the front of it, which ran just below his collar bone, with a few crystals spattering across the neckline. He couldn’t recall seeing anyone wear anything that sparkled that way before and for a few moments he forgot that he was staring in wonder at something he knew he loathed. He turned to his side and glanced at the back, which was open, with gentle lace ruffles down each side, gathered in a white bow between the shoulder blades to tie it together. 

He paused, staring at the boy in the mirror. Was that really _him_? He’d never seen anything like it before, and he looked… beautiful. 

Eren smoothed his hands down the front of the lace top, watching the crystals sparkle as the light bounced off of them. He had no idea he could look like this. 

_This must have cost him a fortune._

And his stomach flopped. 

_He went out of his way to give me something this beautiful to wear because he thought I’d like it and I threw it in his face and insulted him. _

The boy’s face fell. Everything he did was wrong. 

He stalled in the bathroom as long as he thought he could get away with it, eventually twisting the knob and stepping timidly back into the main room. 

The room was well lit by the fire and candles set up about the room. It was warmer than it had been when they’d first come in and there was a softer, homier feel about the space. 

Eren looked to the bed and saw Levi laying in it. The alpha was holding an open book with one hand, but his eyes were fixed on the boy standing in front of the bathroom door. He set the book into his lap, watching Eren as he played with his hands and shuffled his feet before finally speaking, “Are you going to stand there all night or get in bed?” 

“Um, w-with _you_?” Eren asked, blood rushing to his cheeks. 

Levi raised an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth ticked up. “I don’t see any other bed in here, do you?” 

“No,” Eren said nervously, glancing around the room, attempting to avoid looking directly at Levi for too long. 

_This is it._

“Unless you’d rather sleep on the floor,” Levi said with a shrug, lifting his book and flipping it open. “It’s up to you.” 

Eren looked at the floor in front of the fireplace and then back at the bed. There was a stubborn part of him that screamed at him to curl up alone on the floor and go down fighting, but his bare feet began to slowly carry him toward the bed. 

“N-no, that’s okay,” he sputtered, pulling back the heavy white comforter and slipping into the bed. His eyes widened at how soft the mattress, blankets and sheets were, and slowly he let himself sink down so he was laying at the edge of the bed with the comforter pulled up to his chin. 

Levi, once again engrossed in whatever he was reading, didn’t even acknowledge that Eren had joined him in the bed. 

The boy had been sure that the shirtless alpha was going to pounce on him the moment he got into the bed, and he was baffled that Levi simply laid there, reading his book as though Eren didn’t even exist. 

He relaxed just slightly, feeling as though the bed was swallowing him up in a big hug. He knew that as an omega he was hyper sensitive to touch and tactile things, but he’d never quite experienced the luxury of it like he was now that he was in Levi’s room. 

“What are you reading?” he asked the alpha, wiggling his face against the fluffy pillow. 

Levi turned the book so the cover was to Eren. 

Eren stared at it, his cheeks turning a darker red. 

“What’s it called, though?” he asked the alpha hesitantly. 

Levi glanced at the boy, annoyance written on his face. “I just showed you, can’t you read?” 

Eren looked away, dropping his eyes to the blanket. “No,” he whispered, “I can’t.” 

The alpha was silent, and Eren assumed he was wondering what he’d gotten himself into bringing him home with him. Embarrassment overwhelmed the boy and he mumbled, “I… I’ve tried to teach myself, but since I’m an omega, you know… no one thought it mattered…” 

Levi stared at him, his expression blank. Eren looked back at him with watery eyes. He’d expected to be humiliated once he got into bed, but not like this. 

“Roll onto your stomach,” Levi told the boy. 

Eren, no longer having the energy to fight, did as the alpha asked. He rolled onto his belly, his head facing the alpha and his eyes shut. 

He jumped when he felt Levi’s hand brush against his back and he squeezed his eyes tight. As much as he wanted to convince himself he was ready for anything, he knew at that moment he really wasn’t. 

“You can breathe,” Levi said matter-of-factly, “I’m not going to hurt you.” 

Eren took in a slow, shaky breath as he felt the alpha smoothly pull apart the ribbon that held his shirt together, allowing it to fall open on both sides. He swallowed and clenched his fists into the pillow. He knew no matter what assurances Levi made, it was going to hurt. A lot. 

Levi leaned slightly in toward Eren, still sitting up in the bed. With his book in his left hand and his right arm hooked over Eren’s head, his finger tips began to lightly trail up and down the boy’s back. They barely grazed his skin, never dropping below his waist or curving around the sides of his lithe body. They simply fluttered across his back, like butterflies kissing his sensitive skin. 

He shivered and Levi paused. “Do you want me to stop,” he asked, his eyes stuck in his book. 

“No,” Eren heard himself whisper. He was relieved when he opened his eyes that Levi wasn’t staring at him, he was sure that his face was bright pink against the stark white sheets. The alpha’s ministrations resumed and ever so slowly, Eren began to relax. For as aggressive as Levi had been with him earlier, he hadn’t been so since he’d gotten in bed with him. 

He wasn’t accustomed to being touched so much and even something as simple as having his back stroked absentmindedly by an alpha busy reading a book was making heat pool in the pit of his stomach. His skin began to tingle and his body writhed ever so slightly into the soft bed beneath him. 

“I’m reading The Art of War,” Levi said suddenly, his fingers still playing across the omega’s back. “I’ve read it before, but… I keep thinking something new will jump out at me. A new approach with the Titans, with… all of it.” 

Eren licked his lips and tried to focus on what the alpha was telling him. His head, his entire body was buzzing and his breathing had become short and shallow. It was Levi’s first attempt at a conversation with him and he wanted so much to ask him more about the book, but suddenly he found it difficult to think about anything but how good the alpha’s fingers felt on his back. 

“Mmmph,” he squeaked out unexpectedly, and Levi finally lowered the book to look down at him. His eyes darted around the boy’s face and body, and then he flattened his hand against his back and patted it lightly. 

“We’ll go to sleep now,” he told him, shutting his book and moving away from Eren so he could slide out of the bed and return it to it’s place in the bookcase. He extinguished most of the candles, leaving the room in a soft glow from the fire, but dark enough for sleep. 

Eren watched the alpha’s every move and his hand slid away from his pillow to the side of the bed where Levi had been laying. He gripped the sheet tightly, a strange anxiety coming over him. 

“Heicho,” he murmured, catching the eyes of the shirtless alpha that stood too far away from him. 

Levi looked gorgeous standing in the light of the fire, and Eren wondered how he’d never noticed it before. Had he? Was it something he had forced himself to ignore? Was it why he had become so focused on him? Did he admire Levi for more than his courage? 

The alpha’s body was perfection. Every muscle chiseled and developed, but not making him bulky. His sharp facial features and cheek bones were accented by his black hair and steel grey eyes. Though he was expressionless as usual, somehow he looked softer to Eren at the moment and the boy realized he wanted the alpha to come back to bed, to him, more than anything. It was all he could think about. 

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity to Eren. He couldn’t understand why Levi wasn’t coming to him, why he’d _stopped_. 

Eren couldn’t recall his body ever feeling so good. 

His eyes dropped to the tight, black boxer briefs that clung to Levi’s body and the fear he’d felt while alone the bathroom slipped away. Seeing the alpha naked might not be so terrible after all. 

Levi finally moved for the bed and climbed under the blankets. Eren grinned lazily, his smile out of place on such a tragic day, and reached out to place his fingers on the alpha’s chest. He scooted a bit closer to Levi, spreading his small hand on the man’s chest and feeling the thump of his heart pulse through him. Levi looked down at the boy’s hand and took it into his own, moving his body closer to Eren’s and then placing the omega’s hand on the small of his back. He tipped Eren’s chin up and looked down at the hazy eyed boy. 

“You’ve had an exhausting day,” he murmured. “You should sleep.” 

Eren was confused. Levi had brought him back to his room, but for what? He had warmed up to the idea of the alpha touching him, wasn’t that what Levi wanted? 

His body was still humming for more stimulation and groaned softly, “Sleep? That’s what you want?” 

The alpha brushed his hand into Eren’s hair, cupping the back of his head with his hand and looking thoughtful for a moment. “I know the things you saw today, what you lost. Most people around here won’t understand, but I do.” He paused, taking in Eren’s watery, wide turquoise eyes. “I want you to sleep.” 

The boy nodded slightly, his stomach clenching. 

_My mother_ . 

Levi pulled him against his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around him and dropping his face into his hair. He held him securely and nuzzled his face into Eren’s hair. The sob that the boy had been so sure he was about to let out was replaced by the feeling of warmth again and he shut his eyes and clung to the alpha’s back. His small body being engulfed by an alpha overwhelmed his senses and it gave him a profound level of comfort. It was something that he’d always stuck his nose up at before, that an alpha could have such an effect on the physiology of an omega, but experiencing it himself solidified in his mind just how real it was. 

And even in the bliss of being cradled tightly against an alpha, he realized that he _should_ be terrified. After all, his control was slipping away. The line between what he wanted and what he didn’t had been blurred considerably. 

“Good night,” Levi said softly, his breath warm against Eren’s scalp. 

“Good night,” the boy murmured, rubbing his cheek against the alpha’s chest. 

And although the horror of what Eren had been through that day and the fear of what was to come should have kept him up all night, he quickly fell sound asleep, curled up in Levi’s arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the inspiration for the clothing Eren was given by Levi: http://pinksugarrr.tumblr.com/post/58160345663


	2. And if I get too tired to make it, be my breath so I can walk

When Eren opened his eyes the sun was just barely peeking over the horizon. He’d sensed the loss of warmth and stirred, finding he was no longer being held securely in Levi’s arms. 

He rolled over in bed and caught the alpha’s eyes as he was sliding on his boots. Levi was already fully dressed in his military garb. 

“I’ll be home by sunset,” he told the boy while he adjusted his clothes. “Take it easy today. Sleep as long as you can, you need it.” 

Eren fisted his hands into the comforter. He was exhausted, but there was a sense of concern creeping up on him. 

“When you feel up to it, eat something,” Levi said, nodding toward the shelves of food across the room. “You can use however much firewood you need.” 

The alpha walked up to the bed and traced his thumb over Eren’s cheek bone. He brushed his hand into the boy’s hair and gently scraped his fingers against his scalp. Eren wiggled his head against his pillow and pulled the comforter up to his chin. The unsettled feeling that had begun was quickly replaced with a warmth in his stomach at Levi’s ministrations. His eyes fluttered and he sighed, nuzzling against his pillow. Levi’s face seemed to soften a bit as he watched him and the alpha traced his finger around the edge of the boy’s ear. 

“Get some rest,” Levi said quietly. 

“OK,” Eren murmured, shutting his eyes and curling his legs up to his chest. Although, strangely, he wanted to ask Levi to stay with him at that moment, he was simply too tired to protest. 

Levi stood over the boy, his hand holding the back of his head and his thumb gently rubbing above Eren’s ear until he was softly snoring again. He lingered over the omega, watching as his face relaxed and his mouth opened. He ignored pang of guilt he felt for leaving the boy alone after what he had been through the day before, reasoning that it was necessary and he would probably sleep for most of the time he was away anyhow. 

Besides, he and the rest of his team had a lot of work to do. There was no doubt that they would need to help come up with new strategies now that Wall Maria had been breached. 

He sighed and stared at the omega. There was a part of him that wanted to crawl back into bed and hide from the reality that he knew was waiting for him outside of his room. But, he knew that his team needed him, now more than ever, and that of all the omegas out there, Eren should understand why he had to leave and how important it was. 

Carefully, so as not to wake him, Levi pulled his hand away from Eren. He couldn’t shake the feeling of apprehension he had about leaving him alone, but he forced himself to back away from the bed and move toward the door. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at the tiny white lump under the blankets that on any other day would have been perfectly made before he left. 

He silently scolded himself for not thinking to tell Eren not to do anything stupid while he was gone, but it was too late now. Wearily, he opened the door and stepped out into the hell that was his life. 

As Eren had been pushed to the brink of mental and physical exhaustion the day before, he was able to sleep until the sun was high in the sky before he began to stir again. At first, all the boy felt were the sensations of comfort he felt from being in what was to him a luxurious bed. Next, he smelled the scent of alpha, of Levi, and his eyes flew open. 

He sat up in the bed, pulling the blanket up and wadding it into his hands, his lower lip between his teeth. He felt like he was falling and his stomach had been left behind. An icy chill crept up his back and his heart began to race. 

“I’ve gotta get out of here,” he choked out, scrambling out of the bed and falling onto the floor. His legs were shaking and wouldn’t cooperate and his breaths became shallower. 

His untied night shirt fell to the floor and he wrapped his arms around his bare chest. Although the fire had continued to burn through most of the morning, he was freezing and his body rattled. 

When he swallowed it felt like his throat was tightening and tears spilled from his eyes. He wasn’t sure exactly what it was that he was so afraid of, but he was _terrified_ and the only thing that made sense was running. 

If he could just find Mikasa, he would be OK. She’d make whatever _this feeling_ was stop, and then she’d help him find Armin. 

He wanted to run, but at the same time wanted to curl up in a ball under the bed and cry. 

The room that had felt so warm and cozy the night before seemed so unfamiliar. _Everything_ was different. 

He forced himself onto his legs and scrambled for the dresser, yanking a drawer open and then gaping at the contents. Everything in it was pink, purple, frills and lace. It was an entire drawer of clothing for _an omega_. 

Eren shook his head. He backed away and sat on the floor, wrapping his arms around his legs and rocking himself back and forth. He didn’t know why, but the small wardrobe he found made him feel dizzy. 

He crawled back to the dresser and opened the bottom drawer, finding a stash of Levi’s military uniforms, and he pulled out a pair of pants, a shirt and jacket. He knew the clothing would be huge on his small frame, but there was no way he was going out in public in any of the other clothes. Besides, maybe this way he would blend in and no one would notice him. 

He rolled up the bottoms of the pants, his hands shaking, and the sleeves of the jacket. The shirt fell nearly to his knees, but there was nothing he could do about that. 

“I don’t have any shoes,” he whined, scanning the room. He grabbed two pairs on Levi’s socks and put them on his feet, figuring it would have to do until… 

_How will I ever get new shoes?_

He put his hand on his chest. It hurt, his heart was beating so fast he thought it might explode. 

“I can’t, I can’t do this,” he whispered. “Please, please just make it stop.” 

He turned at looked at the bed. He’d felt so different last night and this morning. 

Eren shut his eyes. He _had_ to get far away from here. This wasn’t the life he had planned for himself. Whatever he’d thought, or thought he’d felt, the night before… _it wasn’t the life he wanted_. 

He couldn’t stay here and be some man’s omega. He had to fight and he had to avenge his mother’s death. Maybe, if he hid out with Mikasa, eventually she could convince someone to give him a chance. 

Eren walked toward the door, his heart racing. He was doing Levi a favor and the alpha would probably be relieved that the situation had resolved itself. He wasn’t what Levi wanted or needed. Eren knew that. And in spite of everything that had happened over the past 24 hours, he knew that Levi deserved better. 

He pushed away the sinking feeling he had in his stomach when he pictured Levi with another omega. 

_No, don’t, Eren. You don’t want to be his omega. You just liked getting attention from someone you looked up to. That’s all it was._

His hand shook as he turned the lock and placed his hand on the door knob. As much as he was telling himself he needed to run, his feet felt glued to the floor. The boy didn’t understand what his body was doing, what it was trying to tell him, he just knew that he wanted to feel like he did two days ago again. And the only way to make that happen was to leave. 

He opened the door, took in a deep breath, and raced down the hall as tears of confusion fell from his eyes. Others stopped to stare at him, the strange omega running through the building in a military uniform that was several sizes too big. Be it because they were surprised or Eren was simply “lucky”, no one tried to stop the boy and he made it outside. 

He sucked in the fresh air and looked around with wild eyes. Mikasa was probably with the military. It would only make sense that they would be forcing the alpha refugees to join them. If he could find where they were training them, he could hide until he could get her attention. 

It wasn’t the best plan, but it was all he had, so Eren began to make his way through town and toward the outskirts where he thought would be the best place for training. He was blind to anything but finding Mikasa, and when someone suddenly grabbed his elbow he nearly jumped out of his skin. 

“And who might you be?” a disheveled alpha asked, pulling Eren closer to him. “I think I’d remember a pretty face like yours.” 

Eren narrowed his eyes and tried to yank his arm away from the filthy man. His clothes were dirty and torn and he reeked of liquor and rot. “Let go of me!” he snapped. 

The older man smiled, revealing a mouth full of decaying teeth. “That’s no way to speak to an alpha, sweetheart. Time you learned some manners.” 

Eren growled and stomped on the man’s foot, expecting him to release him, but the alpha merely pushed him down on top of some crates in the alley. 

“Was that supposed to hurt?” He laughed and towered over Eren, blocking the sunlight with his form. “You aren’t as strong as you think, sweetheart. I’m gonna show you what a real man is capable of.” 

He pushed himself on top of the boy and fumbled at the button at front of Eren’s pants, and he screamed, kicking his legs and beating his hands against the man’s solid body. The alpha barely reacted to his struggle, yanking the boy’s pants down to his knees and then reaching for his own. 

“Oh, I’m gonna enjoy you. When we’re done here, I’m gonna bring you home with me and we’ll do this again. You got yourself a good alpha, sweetheart. I’ll show you your place.” 

Eren swung at the man’s face, but he persisted, releasing his hardness from his pants and hovering over the boy once again. 

_Everything I do is wrong. I’ve ruined my life._

Eren let out a sob, hating himself so much at that moment he could barely contain his self loathing and anger. All he ever wanted was to be hero. 

Suddenly, the alpha was pulled off of him. Eren blinked, tears clouding his vision, and watched as a man in a military uniform pushed the man against a wall and landed a punch on the pig’s face. A female alpha stepped up to him, concern written on her face. 

“Are you OK? Did he hurt you?” she asked, glancing back at the alpha that was giving the disgusting man a beating. 

Eren shook his head, tears dripping down his cheeks. 

The woman looked him over and frowned, slipping her hands under his shoulders and helping him stand. She pulled his pants up for him and then stayed at his eye level. 

“Why on earth are you dressed this way? Do you belong to someone in the military?” 

Eren froze. He couldn’t form a response. 

“Didn’t you know it’s dangerous out here for someone like you?” She gave him a worried look and put her hand on his shoulder. “Is your alpha abusing you?” She asked gently. 

Eren shook his head no, his eyes widening. 

The woman sighed and stood, putting her arms under Erens and lifting him up so she could hold him. 

“Sweetie, I know how crazy those first few days are. You miss him, of course you do. But, you can’t go running off trying to find him.” She pressed his head down so it rested against her shoulder. “Do you know how devastated he’d be if you’d gotten hurt or taken? He wants to be with you just as much as you want to be with him.” 

Eren let out a sob and turned his head so his face pressed into her neck. She was wrong about everything. Maybe he felt crazy and not exactly like himself, but he was trying to find Mikasa, not Levi. 

“Jackson, I’m going to bring him around the units and find his alpha,” she called over her shoulder. “I can’t get him to say anything, I think he might be in shock.” 

The woman carried him and rubbed her hand gently on his back as she did. “When I first brought my baby girl home, she would get worked up just like you are when I had to leave her for any period of time. I used to feel so terribly, I was constantly worrying about her. With time, it got easier for us both. We’re settled into our routine and she knows I am always going to come home to her.” 

Eren sniffled and heard them approaching a group of voices. “It will get easier, kiddo. Trust in your alpha and know that when he’s not with you, he’s still taking care of you. You’re the most important thing in his world, too.” 

Eren clung to her jacket and cried. Every word that she said made him feel worse, more unglued and less like himself. 

The voices quieted as they approached and aside from a few stray whispers, Eren was sure that all attention was on him and felt all of their eyes on his back. 

“Jackson and I found this little guy in the alley about 200 meters from the gate. He’s pretty shaken up, one of the lower caste was trying to force himself on him. If we’d been a few seconds latter…” She sighed and rubbed on the back of Eren’s head. 

“Anyway, he’s wearing a Scouting uniform and I thought he probably belonged to one of you. He won’t tell me who his alpha is.” 

There was some quiet conversation in the crowd and then Eren heard a familiar voice speak up. 

“He’s mine,” Levi said flatly, stepping away from his team and walking toward the woman. “Thank you. I can take it from here.” 

The whispers turned to some laughter and snickering as Levi took the boy from the woman’s arms. 

“Levi, when did you get an omega?” Someone called out. 

“Better whip his ass into shape, Captain,” someone else teased. 

“Shut up, you fucking assholes.” Levi snapped. “Get back to work before I kick _your_ asses.” 

There was a chorus of “yes sirs” mixed with laugher as the others got back to their training and left Levi, Eren and the female alpha alone. 

“I’ll be back later, tell Jackson I want to talk to him,” Levi told the woman as he pulled Eren a little _too_ tightly against his chest. 

“You can count on it, Captain,” the woman said, patting Eren on the back and taking a step back. “Try and go easy on him, sir. I think he just missed you.” 

“I’ll take care of it,” Levi snorted, turning and stalking back toward the officer’s barracks. Eren had stopped crying, he was a bit too terrified to cry, and his mind worked overtime trying to figure out what Levi would do when they got back to his room. 

Their entire walk was in silence, though Eren could feel Levi’s anger radiating from him. 

When Levi swung the door to his room open, he dropped Eren to the floor in a heap and glared down at the boy. He winced, curling up and wrapping his arms around his legs. 

“I’m sorry,” Eren started. 

“No, you’re not,” Levi snarled. “You should be, but you’re too fucking stupid to be sorry.” 

“But,” Eren pleaded. 

“You’re an arrogant little brat that thinks he knows everything,” Levi growled. “You’re a god damn _fool_ and you’re too fucking ignorant to see how selfish and clueless you really are.” 

Eren’s head dropped. Levi’s words stung, stung worse than they should have. He couldn’t recall an insult ever packing such a punch and he rested his forehead against his knees and started to cry. 

Levi paced in front of the doorway, his rage palpable. “What the fuck am I supposed to do with you now? Do you realize how much shit I have to do? The responsibilities I have _besides you_? Of course you don’t, because you’re a selfish, spoiled _brat_.” 

Eren sobbed and rocked on the floor. It wasn’t like him to care so much. When people said messed up things to him, he would get _angry_ , not like _this_. 

“Do I have to stand here and watch you all day long to make sure you don’t do something stupid,” he yelled. 

“I could watch him for you,” a female voice said from outside the door. 

Levi went silent for a few moments. 

“Oh come on,” she said, a smile in her voice. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but you left the door open and you were pretty loud. I had to come by when I heard _Levi Ackerman_ got an omega. I had to see it with my own eyes!” She laughed. “And you did! Good for you!” 

Levi grumbled. “You really want to watch him? He’s a fucking pain in the ass.” 

“Then he’ll be interesting,” she said cheerfully. “Let me do this for you, eh? I need something to take my mind off things anyway.” 

“Yeah, fine,” Levi mumbled, stepping toward the door. He could do with getting his mind off of everything, too, but it didn’t look like that was going to happen. 

Eren heard the door shut and his stomach dropped. 

_He left. He didn’t even say goodbye to me. He hates me._

“So,” the woman said, dropping to the floor and sitting cross legged in front of Eren. “What’s your name?” 

“Eren,” he mumbled into his legs between sobs. 

“Fantastic! I’m Hanji! It’s great to meet you.” The woman held out her hand, but Eren didn’t budge to take it. 

“Oh come on, don’t take it so to heart. He’s like that all the time.” Hanji scooted closer to him. “He has no idea how to talk to an omega. It’s probably why it took him so long to get one. He’s a little… brash.” 

Eren lifted his head and shook it. “No, he was really mad at me. And he had every reason to be.” 

“Oh, you’re a cute one!” Hanji exclaimed, grabbing Eren’s cheek and squeezing it. He gave the woman a bewildered look and she dropped her hand. “I’m sorry,” she said with a grin, “it’s just that you’re adorable. And tiny. You and Levi are so perfect for each other.” 

Eren stared at the dark haired woman and frowned. “I don’t know about that.” 

“What could you have done that was so bad?” She asked, cocking her head. 

Eren sighed. “I ran off in one of his military uniforms to go find my sister.” 

“Your sister?” 

“Mmm,” he nodded, “and some dirty old pervert grabbed me and tried to…” he trailed off, his eyes dropping, “but, some people came and stopped him. Took me to Levi. In front of his unit.” 

“Ohhh,” Hanji said, putting her elbow on her leg and propping her chin in her hand. “Do you want to talk about? What happened out there?” 

Eren shook his head no. “I would rather forget it.” 

“I’m sorry that happened, I’m sure it was traumatic,” she offered. 

“Nothing much worse than anything else over the past two days,” Eren mumbled, thinking about his mother. 

“Yeah, you were one of the omegas brought over here yesterday, weren’t you?” 

Eren nodded. “I’m from the Shiganshina District,” he said numbly. 

“I see,” she said, staring at the boy. “I don’t think you need to be so upset about Levi, he’s just scared because of what happened today.” 

“No,” Eren sighed, “he’s angry. Didn’t you hear what I did?” 

“Yeah, you took off alone and now he’s scared shitless you’re going to get hurt or he’ll lose you.” 

“No!” Eren shook his head in exasperation. “He’s pissed! I humiliated him in front of his team and I ran away from him.” 

Hanji smiled, “You have an interesting way of looking at things, Eren.” 

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Eren asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“You say you were running _away_ from him, yet you were running to exactly where you knew he would be,” Hanji said with a shrug. 

“I was looking for my _sister_ ,” Eren spat. 

“Where you knew Levi would be,” she said with a nod. “What evidence do you have that your sister would be there?” 

Eren frowned and shrugged. “None, I guess.” 

“But you _knew_ Levi would be there,” she pushed. 

“So,” Eren grumbled. “That has nothing to do with anything!” 

“It has everything to do with things,” Hanji said, putting her hand on his elbow. 

“It’s a coincidence,” Eren sighed. 

“Does telling yourself that make you feel better?” She asked, rubbing on his arm. “Are you embarrassed that you missed him so much?” 

Eren narrowed his eyes. “I didn’t _miss him_. You’re twisting all of this in your head!” 

“ _I’m_ the one twisting it? Fine, Eren. Whatever you need to tell yourself,” she sighed, standing up. “I think it’s better to face things head on. Then figure out the answers to the right questions. As long as you’re being pig headed and delusional, you’ll just be spinning in circles.” 

Eren stood, his hands fisted at his sides. “I’m _not_ delusional. I _know_ what I was doing and what I want. You just _met me_. What makes you think you know so much?” 

Hanji shrugged and made her way to the shelves of food, grabbing a red apple and rubbing it against her jacket. “I look at evidence, Eren. Boys that are trying to run away from their alphas don’t cry because they think their alpha is mad at them.” She tossed the apple unexpectedly to Eren and he caught it with both hands. “You care, so does he. You two really are good for each other. You’re both horrible at dealing with your feelings unless it’s anger,” she chuckled and picked up another apple and inspected it before taking a bite. “You two are going to fight like cats and dogs,” she said with a mouthful, “but the make up sex will be amazing.” 

Eren held the apple lamely in his hand and his nose scrunched up, “We will _not_ ,” he spat. 

“Oh?” Hanji took another bite of her apple. “Then you better stop being so pig headed. Because, I really don’t think Levi is going to change. Being so stubborn will only lead you to heartache.” 

Eren crossed his arms. He didn’t know who Hanji thought she was, but she was no authority on him or his life. “I don’t get _heartbroken_ over alphas. I don’t even _want_ an alpha.” 

Hanji bit her apple and looked at Eren. “Then why do you care so much if he likes you?” 

Eren glowered and slumped into one of the two chairs by the table. 

“You really should eat something,” she suggested offhandedly. You’re going to make yourself sick. 

Eren spitefully bit into the apple, determined _not_ to enjoy it. He hated to admit that this person was right about _anything_ she said, but his body probably _could_ use the nourishment. 

“I’m trying to help, Eren,” Hanji said, taking a seat in he chair across from him. 

The boy chewed on his apple slowly and stared at the table. 

“So, why _don’t_ you want an alpha,” Hanji asked, deciding to play along with the omega. 

Eren didn’t lift his head. “Because I want more from my life. After what the Titans did to us all, to my… mother… I want to go out there and fight them. I want to kill every last one of them. I want everyone to be free.” 

“Humanity has never really been free, Eren,” she explained, tossing her apple core into the waste bin. “We all carry our chains and answer to someone.” 

The boy sighed. “But, we weren’t trapped inside these walls like _animals_.” 

“Not _these_ walls,” she said. “Do you think the only way your life will have value is if you join the military and kill Titans yourself?” 

Eren shrugged and slumped lower in his chair. 

“I do research on the Titans. I think there is value in learning about them, don’t you?” 

Eren nodded and frowned. “But, I’m an _omega_. I can’t join the military and no one here is going to have me doing scientific research, either. All I’m good for is one thing in everyone’s eyes.” 

“And, you think if you fulfill your traditional roles as an omega, it’s meaningless?” She asked is a level tone. 

Eren nodded again. 

“You have a very narrow view of what it means to contribute to this war. You are _Levi Ackerman’s_ omega. You’re the captain’s soft place to land, Eren,” she said, reaching across the table and taking his hand. “You get to be his escape, his sanity. You’re his little piece of happiness in this messed up world.” She gave the boy’s hand a squeeze and continued, “You’re what will keep him human and give him a reason to keep caring, to keep fighting. The greatest warriors are alphas in love.” 

“He doesn’t love me,” Eren snorted. “He barely even knows me.” 

“You’re afraid he won’t,” Hanji suggested. “Do you think you’re not good enough for him?” 

Eren stared at her incredulously. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

She shrugged. “It seems to me that you’re expecting it to fail.” 

Eren tossed his apple core into the trash and laid his cheek against his arms on the table. “I know that I’m not the omega Levi, or anyone, wants. And that’s… that’s fine with me.” 

“Are you sure about that?” She prodded. 

“I have been through so much in the past two days, I lost _my mother_ … I can’t deal with all of this right now.” He got up and sulked over to the bed and climbed onto it. “I don’t want to talk about Levi or alphas or any of this.” 

Hanji nodded. “That’s fair, Eren. Can I ask you one more thing?” 

“I guess,” he muttered. 

Hanji got up and walked to the bed and placed her hand on Eren’s back. “How are you feeling right now? Honestly.” 

Eren sighed and grabbed onto the pillow beneath him. 

_Levi’s pillow._

“Anxious,” he admitted. “Like I want to cry and I don’t know why, like I’m terrified of everything and nothing at the same time, like everything is spinning out of control.” 

“You know,” she started, “if Levi hadn’t brought you home and you were sitting in a room someplace with your sister, you’d be feeling angry. This is happening because of him.” 

“What do you mean?” Eren asked. 

“You’re freaking out because you’re separated from your alpha. It’s worse now because you think you’ve upset him,” she explained. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Eren grumbled. 

Hanji chuckled lightly. “I think when it comes to behavioral science, I’m pretty much the expert around here.” 

“Well, you’re wrong about me,” Eren protested. 

“Apparently,” Hanji said with a smile. “I’m glad you’re so introspective.” 

Eren rolled away from Hanji and crossed his arms and shut his eyes. Just because he couldn’t be trusted to alone didn’t mean he had to talk to her. She had no idea about him or how he felt. 

“You know, though,” she started, “if you _did_ want to do something that might make that twisted, nervous feeling you have in your gut go away, I might have a suggestion.” 

Eren sighed. “And what’s that?” 

“You want to know?” She asked. 

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t,” the boy snapped. 

Hanji smiled and took a few steps away from the bed. “Make dinner.” 

“What?” Eren’s nose scrunched up. For an obviously educated person, she was clearly a little crazy. 

“Go on,” she nodded toward the shelves. “There is plenty there to make some kind of stew. Don’t you know how to cook?” 

Eren sat up and glared at Hanji. He didn’t appreciate that she took a shot at his abilities. Just because he wasn’t thrilled that he was an omega didn’t mean he couldn’t handle doing the things that omegas were known for doing. “Of _course_ I know how to cook. But, how is that supposed to help?” 

“For one, it will keep your busy and take your mind off things,” she made her way over to the stockpile of food. “The smell of the food cooking will probably be calming. And, having a warm meal in your stomach when it’s all over, do you think that would be a bad thing?” 

Eren stared at Hanji in silence. Finally, she was saying something that actually made some sense. It _was_ a productive way to get his mind off things. And in the end, he’d have a meal to eat, his first in days. 

“You’re right,” he said quietly, turning and hopping down from the bed, “that’s actually a good idea. I’ll see what I can make.” 

Eren searched through the different ingredients on Levi’s shelves of food. Some of them he had never actually seen before, with food being much more limited in variety where he used to live. It was obvious that as a captain, he had access to much better rations and options. 

The boy settled on a winter vegetable soup, as there was no meat, and he collected a variety of ingredients and carried them to the table. He sat down and intently began to chop carrots, celery, onions, turnips and butternut squash. Next he set out to peeling potatoes and yams to add in order to make it heartier. Hanji droned on about her research on the Titans while Eren worked and the boy realized that she had been right. He _was_ feeling a bit lighter. And now that Hanji was no longer focused on prodding him about his life, he didn’t mind her company quite so much. 

By the time the sun was setting the room was filled with the aroma of Eren’s soup and he actually felt comforted. The scent of food cooking felt familiar and gave him a sense of warmth. 

When he heard Levi’s key in the door, his stomach twisted in nervous excitement. He couldn’t wait for the alpha to see the dinner he’d made for him. 

And as that realization hit him, Eren took a step backward toward the bed until he bumped into it with the backs of his legs. 

He felt better making the soup because he was doing it to please Levi. 

Hanji caught Eren’s change of expression and smiled at him. “He’s going to _love it_ ,” she whispered as the door opened. 

Levi stepped into the room and Eren’s jaw dropped. The man that was so particular about everything being just-so was a mess. His hair was mussed up and dirty and his uniform was ripped and bloody. 

“Are you all right?” Hanji asked, keeping her face blank. 

“I’m _fine_ ,” Levi grunted, kicking off his boots and storming into the room. 

“It must have been a hell of an afternoon,” she started. 

“You can leave now,” Levi spat, removing some of he straps from his clothing. 

Hanji smiled and shook her head. “Right, well, tomorrow you might want to think about taking Eren downstairs to the all purpose room. A lot of people leave their omegas there with the caretakers during the day. It might do him some good to be around some of his peers.” 

Eren’s face twisted as he turned to look at Hanji. Was she suggesting that Levi drop him off at some kind of _daycare_ or something? He wanted to snap at her, but given the circumstances he actually found some self restraint. 

“Lock the door behind you on your way out,” Levi muttered, yanking off his shirt and walking into the bathroom to dump it into the hamper and turn on the shower. 

“Sure thing,” Hanji said, taking a few steps toward the door. “It was great meeting you, Eren.” 

Eren nodded, his jaw clenched shut. 

She stepped toward the open door and turned back to look at the boy. “It might help calm his nerves if you aren’t still wearing his uniform when we comes out of the bathroom.” 

Eren looked down at his body. He had completely forgotten that he was still wearing Levi’s clothes. His act of betrayal was all over him. 

He nodded again and Hanji smiled back, leaving and shutting the door behind her. 

The boy stared at the dresser for a few moments, then took in a breath and stepped over to it and opened the drawer that was filled with clothes intended for an omega his size. 

He reasoned that the clothes couldn’t _possibly_ be meant for him specifically. That would mean Levi had planned on keeping him around. With the way things were going, he thought that was extremely unlikely. 

Digging through his options, Eren felt out of his element. All of his life, his clothing had been practical. Simply things to cover his body and keep him warm, plain brown slacks and old worn lace up shirts. He wore earth tones and nothing from his wardrobe stood out. 

The clothes in the drawer were anything _but_ practical. It was clear whoever had made them had done so with the intent on them being _pretty_ , not necessarily _useful_. He pulled an oversized, muted pink sweater from the drawer and nodded. At least this would keep him warm. But, as he dug through the clothing, he couldn’t find a single pair of pants. He would have to improvise. 

Eren found a pair of short grey cotton shorts with lace trim and some white thigh high socks and figured it would work well enough. 

Opting against going into the bathroom while Levi was in there to discard the uniform he’d been wearing, he tucked it into the drawer he’d been looking through for later. 

The socks went on easily and the shorts were extremely comfortable. Much more so than the uniform he’d had on all day. The sweater had a wide neck and fell over one of his shoulders and was so long that just the lace from his shorts peeked out underneath it. 

He heard the shower turn off and he walked over to the bed so he would be out of Levi’s way when he came out of the bathroom. He couldn’t believe how nervous he was. Why did it matter if Levi was extra pissed off at him or not? Why did he care what Levi thought of him at all? 

The bathroom door opened and Levi stepped out in a pair of black boxer briefs. His body was still a little damp from the shower and the light of the fire bounced off of the shine on his muscled form. Eren swallowed and twisted his hands together. He watched in silence as Levi put on a pair of loose navy blue cotton sleep pants and a dark grey long sleeved T shirt. 

“I… I made dinner,” he said softly. Levi hadn’t even looked at him yet and it was starting to stress him out. 

“OK,” Levi said flatly, walking over to sit at his desk. Eren waited for the alpha to say more, but he simply pulled out a pile of papers and begin reading through them. 

“Well, um, I’ll just get us some then,” Eren said timidly after a few awkwardly silent minutes. 

“Fine,” Levi said coolly, not even bothering to look up. 

Eren frowned and felt like ice water was trickling all over him. This wasn’t the reaction he wanted. Levi was supposed to be impressed. He was supposed to… 

The boy bit into his lip. His head was spinning. What the hell was wrong with him? A day ago he wouldn’t have cared about any of this. He _should_ be focusing on the Titans right now, his mother. And, yet, he felt like he was about to _cry_ because some alpha he _barely knew_ wasn’t excited he made soup and didn’t tell him he looked nice. 

He shut his eyes, determined not to allow himself to get emotional or cry. He could fight this. He knew that this wasn’t what he really wanted. 

Eren ladled out two bowls of soup and carried them over to the small table. “It’s ready,” he announced, turning to look at Levi’s back. 

The alpha waved his hand. “Bring mine over here.” 

Eren stared at the back of Levi’s head sullenly and his face twitched. No matter what he told himself, his body wanted to cry. It was going to be harder to keep his composure than he thought. He picked up Levi’s bowl and placed it on his desk. “Here you go,” he said quietly. “I hope you like it.” 

He stood beside the alpha’s desk for a few moments, waiting for some kind of acknowledgement. When there was none, he sulked back to the table alone and stared at his bowl of soup. In spite of barely eating in two days, he had no appetite. All he wanted to do was curl up in bed and disappear, which shouldn’t be too hard considering he was apparently invisible. 

In spite of how he felt, he forced himself to bring a spoonful of the soup he’d worked so hard to create to his lips. It was delicious, better than anything he’d ever been able to make at home because he had so many more ingredients to use, and he wished that he was in better spirits so he could actually enjoy it. 

Every now and then, he’d look over at Levi. When the alpha finally tasted his soup, Eren perked up. Levi was looking at it, like he was thinking about something, and then went for a second spoonful. 

The boy’s face fell when the alpha said nothing. Eren watched as Levi ate every last morsel from his bowl and then continued on with his work. He couldn’t take it anymore. 

Eren crawled into the bed. He went to the far side from where Levi had slept the night before and pulled the blankets up to his cheeks. He felt like his heart was being ripped apart and he _hated_ it. He had never been one to care about boys (or girls) liking him. It was so unlike him to care this much about some alpha not paying attention to him. 

As much as he tried to fight it, tears began to slip from his eyes. He held his breath, tried to focus, but it was as though he’d lost the ability to keep himself together. He sniffled and heard Levi snap his pencil in half in his hand. 

_Everything I do makes it worse._

Eren let out a quiet sob and pulled the blankets over his head. Maybe he was just losing his mind. After yesterday, maybe he had just snapped? 

“ _Why_ are you _crying_?” Levi hissed from his desk. 

“Because you hate me!” Eren wailed from beneath the blankets, curling his legs up against his chest and crying. 

The alpha sighed and stood up, running a hand through his hair with his eyes fixed on the quivering lump on the bed. He frowned, agitation, anxiety and concern boiling in his gut. Levi was no more used to living with an omega than Eren was living with an alpha, but as the alpha it was his responsibility to give the boy the security of knowing his alpha was in control of himself and their lives together. 

He walked to the bed and pulled back the blankets, climbing in and scooting his body close to Eren’s, who had his back to the alpha. He pulled the blanket down off the boy’s head to below his shoulders and brushed his hair from his tear soaked, flushed face. 

“I don’t hate you,” he said evenly. “Calm down.” 

“But you _do_ ,” Eren sobbed. “And you _should_. I don’t even know why I’m still here. You should just take me back to those people in that warehouse.” 

Levi slipped an arm over Eren’s waist, his hand settling on the boy’s chest, and pulled him against his body so Eren’s back was flush against his chest. 

“I don’t hate you,” he repeated, “and I’m not going to bring you back there.” He dropped his head so his face was near Eren’s neck and his breath tickled his skin. “Not even if you ask me to.” 

Eren fisted at the blankets. How could Levi possibly still want him after the way he had been acting toward him since he got home? He had to be just saying that because Eren was crying like a fool. 

“But, you’re so miserable,” he mumbled, “you won’t even _look_ at me, or talk to me, you _hate_ me.” 

“Dealing with the Titans is one thing, but,” he paused. “I need some time to decompress after I take care of another human.” 

Eren swallowed and shifted slightly against Levi’s solid body. “By _take care of_ , you mean…” 

“Yes,” he said steadily. 

“Who… and why?” Eren asked with apprehension. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Levi mumbled. “He got exactly what he deserved.” 

“Did you go find that man?” Eren choked out. 

“I told you not to worry about it,” the alpha muttered. 

“He’s dead because of _me_?” Eren’s eyes widened. 

“No, he’s dead because I wasn’t going to let a man live that tried to rape _my_ boy,” Levi rubbed the tip of his nose against Eren’s neck. “Do _not_ blame yourself. He had no right to put his hands on you.” 

“But, I shouldn’t have been there,” Eren whispered, his stomach feeling sour. 

“No, you shouldn’t have,” Levi said bluntly, “but that doesn’t matter. Not when it comes to this. Do _not_ blame yourself for what happened to him. He made his own bed.” 

“But, if I hadn’t,” Eren began. 

“Stop,” Levi pulled Eren sharply against him and brought his mouth to his ear, “If it hadn’t been you, it would have been some other omega. He was a monster and fucked with the wrong alpha. The world is better off without him. He’s no better than a Titan.” 

Eren frowned. Levi was so certain that this other man was a monster, but he brought Eren home from a _cage_ in a warehouse. Sure, he’d shown _zero_ interest in doing to Eren what that other man had tried to, but he wasn’t so naïve to think that all of the other omegas were so off putting to the alphas that had brought them home. How was Levi able to make some moral distinction in his head and rationalize his own behavior? 

His head was spinning, replaying Levi’s words. 

“I’m going to protect you,” he whispered against the skin of Eren’s neck. “You’re _mine_ and everyone will know if they fuck with you, they’re fucking with _me_.” 

Eren’s heart began to race. As twisted as Levi’s logic was, that what the other man did was wrong because Eren belonged to _him_ , hearing the alpha verbally claim him in such a way, it _did something_ to him. Words that would have made him snarl a few days ago, now, they made him smile inside. He’d never wanted some alpha to talk about him the way Levi just had, but this time, it made him preen. And with the scent of _his alpha_ heavy and close and the man’s warm breath on his neck, the fact that Levi had just confessed to _killing a man_ became irrelevant to Eren. 

The alpha skimmed his hand down from Eren’s chest, over his hip and down his thigh to where the top of his socks were. He slid a finger under the band and hooked it, mouthing against Eren’s neck. “I like these, they look good on you.” 

Eren dropped his small hand down to Levi’s and ran the tips of his fingers over the alpha’s knuckles. “You, you really think so?” 

“Mmm,” he murmured, his nose at Eren’s scent gland and brushing against the boy’s ear. “I do.” 

“Th-thanks,” the boy whispered, the familiar buzzing from the night before returning. He sighed and pressed his back against Levi’s chest. “You look good, too.” 

Levi pulled his finger from Eren’s thigh high sock and trailed them up his leg, over his hip bone and under his sweater. The boy took in a shaky breath as the alpha danced and swirled his finger tips over his stomach and around his belly button. He shut his eyes and gasped when Levi began to nose against the sensitive area where his scent gland was. 

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked, running his lips gracefully over the boy’s delicate skin, teasing him. 

Eren shook his head no and licked his lips, leaning his head back to give Levi better access to that place on his neck he’d kept private for so long. 

Levi chuckled lowly at Eren’s reaction and placed a soft kiss on the boy’s neck. He mewed and tangled his legs around the alpha’s mindlessly, his breaths becoming shallow. If he had enough mind to, he wouldn’t have even recognized himself with the way he was reacting to being so intimate with Levi. He was too overcome with feelings of warmth, comfort, and _need_. It was a pleasure unlike anything he’d ever experienced before, it made his skin ever more hypersensitive and tingly. Again, heat pooled in his stomach and he couldn’t help but writhe against Levi because he felt so good it was like he was on a high. 

He placed a few kisses on the boy’s neck, each eliciting a soft moan, mew or squeak, then he rested his forehead in the boys hair. He was smiling ever so slightly, though Eren couldn’t see him, and he murmured into the boy’s hair, “I think that’s enough for tonight.” 

Eren whined and rubbed his body against Levi’s frustrated and trying desperately to form a coherent sentence. “But, I… no,” was all he could verbalize until his words descended into gibberish. 

Levi moved his hand up from Eren’s stomach to his chest and pressed the boy against himself as tightly as he could. “I don’t want to overwhelm you. You weren’t in your right mind when you left here this afternoon.” He brushed his cheek against Eren’s soft brown hair. 

“But,” Eren breathed, reaching his hand under his shirt and placing it over Levi’s. 

Levi curled his body around Eren’s small one. “I didn’t want to leave you this morning, but I had no choice. I thought you might panic when you woke up and I was gone.” 

“I did,” he admitted weakly. 

“I know. And, I’m…” Levi paused. “Tomorrow you’ll be safe.” 

“I know,” Eren started, his heart rate beginning to stabilize. “I know you had to go.” 

“It wasn’t easy for me, either,” Levi mumbled, flipping his hand so he could clasp Eren’s. 

The boy squeezed his hand and snuggled into his arms. “Did you ever… have a mate?” 

Levi shook his head no. 

“Why not?” He asked carefully. 

Levi sighed. “After the shit I’ve been though, I wasn’t a good fit for anything but what I do.” 

“But, you brought me home with you,” Eren pointed out, confused. 

Levi was quiet for a few moments. “Yes, I did.” 

The boy waited for him to elaborate, the questions hanging in the air. Why him? After so many years clearly committed to remaining single, why did the alpha bring him home with him? 

Eren sighed when he felt the alpha’s lips press against the skin where his neck met his shoulders. His attention and affection was _blissful_. So many times, his mother had tried to talk to him about being an omega, what to expect, but he’d ignored her or stalked away. He had refused to listen or learn. He had, of course, heard that being close with an alpha was supposed to effect them, but he’d never believed it was really true. He’d been around other alphas before and it had done nothing to him. Granted, he’d been immature, but he’d felt _nothing_. 

But, with Levi, he felt like the alpha was a drug. When he touched him, it made him melt. When he woke up and caught his scent and realized he was gone, he panicked. Maybe he _was_ hoping to find Levi earlier, or to be found by him? 

The alpha released his hand and brought it to the boy’s bare shoulder, tracing his fingers over the bones and following it with a row of light kisses. 

Eren gasped and ground his body against Levi’s. He couldn’t concentrate. There were so many questions he should be asking him, but he couldn’t. All that mattered to him was that Levi was so close, pleased with him, making him feel so good. 

“Aren’t you glad I brought you home with me?” Levi whispered against his skin between kisses. 

Eren nodded rapidly, twisting his body slightly so he could turn his head enough to see Levi behind him. 

Levi gazed at the boy. His cheeks were flushed and his stunning teal eyes were lidded. He was beautiful and broken, and everything Levi didn’t realize he’d been longing for. When he looked into the boy’s eyes, he saw the same things that he saw when he looked at his own reflection. All of the horror, loss and self loathing. It was all there. He was nothing like the plastic omegas he’d had offered to him for nearly two decades. Eren was _real_ and he knew pain. He was perfectly imperfect and didn’t realize how special he was. 

He knew, because Eren’s collar had been purple, that he was close enough to beginning his heats that he could coax them into starting. But, although the boy was giving him a green light to proceed, he knew Eren wasn’t emotionally ready. He would continue to strengthen their bond, but he wouldn’t push it. The last thing he wanted was Eren doing something dangerous like he’d done that afternoon while in his first heat. He was lucky he didn’t lose his boy forever today and he knew it was his fault it happened. He’d failed his omega and everyone had seen it. 

Levi propped himself up and leaned in close to Eren’s face. “Good,” he murmured, placing one kiss on the boy’s forehead. He sunk back down onto the bed and pulled Eren’s back against his chest and nuzzled his face into the boy’s hair. For as long as he could remember, he’d struggled to fall asleep. He woke up constantly and would barely get in more than four hours of sleep a night. But, the omega in his bed, in his arms, it calmed him. 

“Good night,” the alpha said gently, hugging Eren protectively. 

Eren murmured in response, a small smile playing across his lips. He was where he’d been trying to end up since he woke up that morning. In his alpha’s arms. 

_If I fall along the way_

_Pick me up and dust me off_

_And if I get too tired to make it_

_Be my breath so I can walk_

_If I need some other love, then_

_Give me more than I can stand_

_And when my smile gets old and faded_

_Wait around I'll smile again_

_Shouldn't be so complicated_

_Just hold me and then_

_Oh, just hold me again_

_Can you help me I'm bent_

_I'm so scared that I'll never_

_Get put back together_

_Keep breaking me in_

_And this is how we will end_

_With you and me bent_

_If I couldn't sleep, could you sleep?_

_Could you paint me better off?_

_Could you sympathize with my needs?_

_I know you think I need a lot_

_I started out clean but I'm jaded_

_Just phoning it in_

_Oh, just breaking the skin_

_Start bending me, it's never enough_

_As I feel all your pieces_

_Start bending me, keep bending me_

_Oh, until I'm completely broken in_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title and song lyrics are from Matchbox 20's "Bent"
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. You say that I'm kind of difficult, but it's always someone else's fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this done early, hope you enjoy it! :-) Thank you as always to my lovely beta Jennifer <3

Eren stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest, glaring up at Levi. If looks could kill, the uniformed alpha would be in a pile on the floor. 

“It’s bad enough you want to drag me to some omega _daycare_ , but there is _no way_ I’m going out in public in any of these clothes!” Eren hissed, pointing at the open drawer of clothing. 

“Are you done yet?” Levi asked staring back down at the boy with annoyance. 

Eren balked at the alpha’s reaction and his nose crinkled up and his mouth dropped open. God, Levi could be such an _ass_! 

The morning had started off calmly. Levi had woken him up slowly with gentle kisses on his neck. They had laid together, with Levi’s body curled around Eren’s, for a good amount of time, just enjoying the warmth of each other’s bodies, their scents mingling together in the bed and fleeting peace of being in each other’s company. 

That was until Levi had gotten out of bed and told Eren that he needed to get dressed to go downstairs to the all purpose room. Sure, it had been brought up the day before by Hanji, but he didn’t think Levi was really going to follow through with it. He was much too old to need a _babysitter_. 

But, Eren had conceded that he would go pretty quickly. Levi had taken on a serious tone and told him he wasn’t going to leave him alone again. The look in the older man’s eyes had made an impact on Eren and Hanji’s words about both of them being stubborn rang in his head. It was clear that Levi wasn’t going to back down about it. He appeared to be shaken up over Eren’s ‘adventure’ the day before, though he didn’t seem to want to discuss it beyond his concern that Eren couldn’t be alone. 

The real problems didn’t arise until Eren realized he had nothing to wear that wouldn’t be terribly embarrassing. It was one thing to walk around the room in whatever pretty things Levi had provided for him, but going out in public was another story. 

“I’m not wearing these clothes,” Eren asserted. “This is not how I dress!” 

“It’s how all of the omegas dress,” Levi grumbled. “We’ve been over this.” 

“ _I don’t care_ ,” Eren seethed. 

Levi clenched his jaw and looked over his shoulder. Everything with the kid was a battle. _Everything_. He was going to be late because the brat didn’t like the clothes he’d bought for him. It was truly unbelievable. 

“You’ll find something to wear from the clothes you have and be ready to be out this door in five minutes, or I’ll do it for you,” Levi growled. 

Eren stared at him defiantly and walked over to the bed, hopped onto it and crossed his arms. “You could at least let me have a pair of your pants,” he spat. 

Five minutes later, Levi was carrying a shouting Eren over his shoulder down the hall. Levi had dressed the resistant boy in a pink and cream striped sweater, a short burgundy polka dot skirt with cream accents and lace trim, pink thigh highs with white snow flakes on them and the worst part of all, white furry boots. Eren’s face was red with embarrassment and he beat his fists futilely into Levi’s back. 

The boy’s ranting cycled from threats, to demands to be put down, to pleading to be allowed to return to the room and pick something that might be mildly less humiliating. Levi ignored Eren, his grip on the boy painfully tight. He had a stressful day ahead of him, working with other higher ups to discuss plans of how to deal with the breached gate and possibly sending people to die, and he didn’t appreciate Eren giving him a headache before he even got to work. 

“Levi!” A man called out, rushing up to the pair and holding his hand out to shake. Eren quieted down, utterly humiliated, with his ass in the air and mortified at the thought that some random man might be able to see his white ruffled underwear on top of the rest of his ridiculous get up. “Good morning! Do you have a moment?” 

Levi shook the man’s hand. “Good morning, Peter,” Levi said tensely. “I only have a minute, I need to get down to the base.” 

“Oh, I won’t keep you long,” he said. “I just wanted to talk to you about my Petra. You know, she’s just about to reach maturity now and she’s rather taken with you. Everything out of her mouth is just, Mr. Ackerman this, the Captain that,” he slapped his hand onto Levi’s arm. “I would really be honored if you’d consider her. I know she would live her life to make you happy. You’d be a lucky man, she thinks the world of you.” 

Eren snarled and squinted his eyes. Who the heck was this guy? Wasn’t it obvious that Levi already _had_ an omega? 

He twisted his body, trying to get himself upright, but Levi held him firmly in place. 

“I appreciate that,” Levi said without emotion, “but I’m not looking for an omega.” 

The man eyed Eren and winked at Levi. “If you change your mind, you’re our first choice for her.” 

Eren wiggled more, anger boiling in his veins. How could that man be so rude? He was _right there_ listening to their entire conversation! 

Levi nodded and then they were walking again. 

“Please, let me up?” Eren pleaded. 

Levi sighed and loosened his grip, letting Eren upright himself and slide down the front of his body so Levi was carrying him in a sitting position with Eren’s arms around his neck. 

“Who was that guy?” Eren asked, staring at Levi was wide eyes. 

Levi glanced at him and looked forward. “That’s what you have to say?” 

“What?” Eren asked with genuine innocence. 

“You aren’t going to address the tantrum you just had?” Levi asked dully. 

Eren frowned. “No. So who was he?” 

Levi shook his head. “You’re really something else.” 

He stopped in front of a room with an open door that had a woman standing in front of it. A beta, Eren noticed. Her scent was mild and she was smaller than an alpha, but too large to be another omega. He hadn’t interacted with any since he’d arrived in the district. 

“Captain! It’s great to see you,” she said with a warm smile. “We heard you got an omega and we were hoping you’d be bringing him to us!” She tilted her head to the side and grinned at Eren, “Aren’t you _adorable_! You’re going to have a great time with us!” 

Eren resisted the urge to roll his eyes. She might be an idiot, but she seemed like she was _trying_ to be nice. 

“His name is Eren and he’s a real handful,” Levi warned her, his grip around the boy tightening. “You need to make sure he doesn’t run off. His judgment is shit.” 

“Oh,” she said gently, “don’t worry about him. He’ll have a nice time with the other omegas and we’re trained and prepared to handle anything.” 

Levi’s fingers dug into his waist and Eren gasped. 

“Heichou,” he whimpered, “you’re hurting me.” 

Levi set him down, the man’s face and body tense. He stared at Eren, who twisted his hands together. “If I find out you gave this lady a hard time, I’m going to be pissed,” he said lowly. “Don’t be a brat.” 

Eren frowned and nodded. Levi seemed to think he went out of his way to make everyone angry with him, when all he was trying to do was stand up for himself and what he believed was right. 

“I’ll be _good_ ,” he mumbled, and Levi raised an eyebrow at the hint of sass in his assurance. 

“I mean it,” the alpha growled. His face was close to Eren’s and he stared the boy down. “You be respectful and don’t do anything stupid.” 

Eren sighed. “I _won’t_.” He tilted his head and his frown deepened. Did Levi really think he was _that_ horrible to deal with? 

“You better not,” Levi muttered. He tipped Eren’s head back upright and cupped his cheek with his hand. His thumb brushed over the boy’s cheek bone and he put his hand on Eren’s waist. “I’ll be back for you at dusk.” 

Eren nodded and a newly familiar nervous feeling began to twist in his gut. As much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, he didn’t want Levi to go. He swallowed past the lump of anxiety in his throat and his eyes fluttered. 

Levi gave his hip a gentle squeeze and stood. The beta female walked over to Eren and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Why don’t you come inside with me, sweetie? There are some friends I want you to meet.” 

Eren looked over his shoulder at Levi. He was surprised he was still standing there watching him walk into the room. 

_Probably watching to make sure I don’t kick her in the shins and make a run for it._

He bit into his lower lip. Yesterday, well, yesterday he wasn’t so sure _what_ he was doing. But, today he was certain that he just wanted to run back to Levi and go back to their room. He regretted the decisions he’d made the day before deeply. It was why he was stuck going to this place. 

And what a place it was. It was unlike anywhere that he had ever seen. The room was decorated in calming pastels and plush carpeting. There was a large fireplace on one wall, pillows, couches and chaises scattered throughout the room like clouds, toys and amusements, tables with paper, paints, pencils and crayons, even an area with crackers and rolls for snacks. There were blankets in a variety of textures draped over the furniture and within the piles of pillows. The entire room exuded softness and warmth, and it took Eren’s breath away. 

“Eren!” A familiar voice yelled. He snapped out of his daze to see Armin rushing toward him with his arms outstretched. 

“Armin!” Eren gasped, opening his arms to catch his friend and squeezing the other boy tighter than he ever had. “I’m so happy to see you, I’m so glad you’re OK.” 

“I was hoping Levi was going to bring you here! I couldn’t wait to see you!” the blonde exclaimed. 

“You knew I was with Levi?” Eren asked, pulling back to look at his friend. 

Armin nodded, a big smile on his face. “Of course! Erwin told me about the two of you as soon as we left the warehouse. I was so worried about you, when he told me you were going to be with Levi, I knew you were going to be all right and I felt so much better!” 

Eren forced a small smile at his friend. What in the world was Armin _thinking_? Because the person that chose to bring him home from a _cage_ was the Captain, that meant everything was fine? What ever happened to escaping? What about their plans to see the world? 

“Yeah,” Eren said uneasily, “I live with Levi now. You’re, uh, you’re with Erwin, huh? How’s that… working out for you?” 

Armin clasped his hand and began walking him toward a pile of pillows near the fireplace. “Oh, Eren, he’s _wonderful_. He’s like a real life Prince Charming. The way he treats me… it just takes my breath away.” 

Eren willed himself not to roll his eyes and took a seat in the pillows with his friend. Although he hadn’t noticed his alpha standing there and watching him during his reunion with his friend, that was when Levi finally pulled himself from the doorway and left for work. 

“Wow. He’s that great, huh?” Eren asked. 

Armin nodded enthusiastically. “I’ve never been so happy, Eren! I don’t even know how to _explain it_ , just everything about him is so _perfect_.” 

Eren smiled uncomfortably. “But, you just met him a few days ago.” 

“I know,” Armin sighed, “but I feel like our souls have known each other forever.” 

Eren dropped his face into his hands. “Are you _drunk_ ,” he asked, hoping his friend would answer affirmatively. 

“No,” Armin giggled. “I’m just… _happy_.” 

Eren looked up and stared at his friend incredulously. Armin had always been softer than him, but this was unreal. 

“Oh, you need to meet my friend!” Armin said with a smile. “Krista,” he called to a pretty blonde girl. “Come over here, it’s my friend Eren I told you about!” 

The girl with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes smiled back at Armin and scampered over to the pair, taking a seat beside Armin. And awfully close to him, Eren noted. 

“Hi,” she said softly, his shoulders rising and her hair falling over her eyes. “I’m Krista. It’s so nice to meet you!” 

“Hi, Krista,” Eren said slowly, looking back and forth between her and Armin. The two were sitting _so close_ to each other, and they couldn’t possibly have known each other more than a day or two at the most. “That’s a pretty name.” 

“Isn’t it?” She said was a smile. “My alpha picked it for me. He said it suits me perfectly.” 

Eren raised an eyebrow. “Your _alpha_ picked your name?” 

She nodded. 

“You mean like, you had a different name until you hooked up with him, and then he _changed your name_?” Eren asked with astonishment. 

“Yes,” she said. “It’s so much nicer than my old name.” 

“But, it was your _name_ ,” Eren exclaimed. “How can some alpha just _change it_? It’s like, your _identity_.” 

She shrugged. “Not really, it’s just what I’m called. My identity is that I’m Reiner’s lil’girl.” 

Eren squinted his eyes and shook his head. What kind of entitled asshole would actually demand someone change their name to something they liked better? And what kind of doormat allowed it? They were omegas, but they were still _people_. 

He glanced uneasily at the two blondes sitting across from him. Krista had linked her arm with Armin’s and had her cheek against his shoulder. If he didn’t know better, he would mistake the two of them for twins, they looked so much alike. 

“You two have gotten pretty close, huh?” Eren stated uncomfortably. 

Armin rested his head against Krista’s. “Well, I finally have a friend that wants to cuddle with me.” He laughed softly. “You always acted like I was torturing you.” 

Eren frowned. Maybe he did push Armin off a lot, but it was just because he didn’t want to do any of that weird omega stuff. It was one of the reasons everyone thought they were weak. 

“Armin,” he sighed, searching for the right words. “Don’t you think you’ve gotten attached to Erwin awfully _fast_?” 

“Eren,” Krista giggled, “I thought you knew that Armin was close to starting his heats.” 

“I did, but,” Eren stopped, confused. 

“Erwin is a perfect mate for him, don’t you see?” She asked. 

Eren shook his head slowly, his level of discomfort rising. 

“Don’t you feel anything when you’re with Levi?” Armin asked gently. 

Eren shrugged and nodded. “Yeah, I mean, yeah. Like he’s drugging me or something.” 

Eren froze and stared at Armin with his mouth hanging open. 

_Oh my god, are they drugging us?_

Armin and Krista both burst into a fit of giggles at Eren’s response and reaction and Eren blushed. 

“Eren,” Armin said, trying to catch his breath. “He isn’t drugging you. It’s the pheromones. You’re getting closer to being, you know, mature. It’s starting to affect you now.” 

“What do you mean?” Eren asked, embarrassed. He should have listened to his mother one of the billion times she tried to have ‘the talk’ with him. 

“Levi’s scent affects you, your scent affects him,” Armin explained. “On top of that, if he’s touching you, stimulating you in any way, scent marking you at all, it’s going to probably feel pretty… euphoric.” 

“Euphoric?” Eren asked. 

“Heavenly,” Krista offered, smiling. 

“When I’m with him, I feel like I’m high or something,” Eren mumbled. “But, yesterday morning when I woke up, I completely freaked out. I tried to run away and find you and Mikasa.” 

“I cried when Erwin dropped me off here yesterday,” Armin offered. “I was pretty freaked out. But, Krista came and helped me get through it after he left. It’s hard to be separated from your alpha so early in the bonding process.” 

“But, Armin, don’t you see that this isn’t really real?” Eren pleaded. “These guys are practically strangers that picked us out of _cages_. We’re just going crazy because they _smell good_? How are you OK with that? Don’t you hear what you’re saying?” 

Armin shrugged. “I haven’t gone crazy. I’m just happy now. I _did_ want to have an alpha someday, Eren, and Erwin is a really great man.” 

“How can you say that?” Eren asked honestly. “You barely know him and look at the way he’s treating you!” 

“What do you mean by, ‘the way he’s treating me’?” Armin frowned. 

Eren waved his hand at the boy in front of him in a fuzzy light blue sweater, a frilly white skit and white thigh highs. “Dressing you like a _girl_ for one thing! Aren’t you pissed off?” 

Armin looked down at his clothes and then back to Eren, confused. “Why would I be pissed off? These clothes are _beautiful_. And they’re so comfortable.” He brushed his hands over his sleeves absentmindedly. “They’re not dressing us like _girls_ , Eren, they’re dressing us like omegas. All of the omegas our age dress like this.” Armin paused. “Well, the lucky ones with good alphas do, anyway. Not everyone can afford such nice things.” 

“Armin, back home we dressed just like everyone else. This is just one more way to make us _different_ ,” Eren argued. 

“So what?” Armin shrugged. “We _are_ different.” 

“No, we’re _not_ ,” Eren hissed. “They just want us to think that, especially around here, so they can control us and exclude us from everything!” 

“You know that I think you should be able to do what you want with your life, Eren, but you also are ignoring science,” Armin returned. “The human race has been almost completely wiped off the planet. You’re _supposed_ to crave a mate. Your body is reacting to Levi’s the way it is because as a species we need to survive.” 

Krista smiled and nodded. “Don’t you want to have a baby?” 

Eren balked at her comment and shook his head fervently. “No way!” 

“That’s because you’re still so immature,” Krista giggled. 

“I’m _not_ immature,” Eren snapped. 

“You are. Most omegas would _die_ to have your alpha,” Krista pointed out. 

“I’m not most omegas,” Eren countered. 

“No kidding,” Krista laughed. 

“Eren, things are different here, but it’s not necessarily _bad_ ,” Armin said gently. 

“Oh? So being thrown into a cage and forced to go home with some strange man isn’t bad?” Eren spat. 

“It’s not like that for most of us,” Krista explained. “Most of the time, arrangements are made between the alpha and the parents of the omega, sometimes many years in advance. The good alphas, they’ll visit their omega and bring them gifts until they’re old enough to go live with them. They aren’t strangers. Not usually, anyway.” 

“But, it’s still not _your choice_ ,” Eren argued. 

“Sometimes it is,” Krista explained. “If an omega likes or dislikes an alpha, they might tell their parents and that can affect who they end up being with. That really depends on the parents though. Some just want their omegas to be with the alpha they think is best suited for them.” 

“The men that put us in cages said that any of us that weren’t chosen by the military were going to be put up for auction,” Eren said, staring hard at Krista. 

“Well, sure, things like that happen sometimes, too,” she said quietly. “But, that’s really in the best interest of the omega. An omega without a mate is like a tree stuck in eternal winter.” 

“When do omegas get put up for auction like that?” Armin asked Krista. 

“If the omega doesn’t have an alpha parent, or if they are close to maturity and haven’t gotten a mate,” she explained. “Or if their alpha has died or no longer wants them, they’ll go to auction. That way the alpha can be released of his burden and get back some of their losses for having such an undesirable omega.” 

“So if they get tired of their omega they just sell them off to someone else?” Eren snorted. “Yeah, _that_ sounds _wonderful_.” 

“That doesn’t happen very often,” Krista said, turning and brushing hair from Armin’s eyes. “Most pairs stay together for life. They get as addicted to us as we are to them.” She rested her head back on Armin’s shoulder. 

“Well, so what about an alpha that doesn’t have an omega? Do they… have they never… you know?” Eren asked awkwardly. 

Krista’s face turned pink and she put a hand over her mouth. “Uhm, there are places that alphas can go for _that_.” 

“What kind of places?” Eren prodded. 

“Places with omegas that are… available.” 

“What?” Eren asked. 

“Sometimes, alphas might have some omegas that they picked up, besides for a mate, that they, you know,” she shrugged, “will offer to other alphas for a price.” 

“That’s _horrible_ ,” Eren gasped, his eyes wide. 

Krista shrugged, looking rather uncomfortable. “It’s best not to think about things like that.” 

“How can you _not_ think about that?” Eren asked, tempted to shake the girl in front of him. “How can you be OK with it?” 

“Eren,” Armin started, “just because that’s out there doesn’t mean that Levi has…” 

_Oh my god._

Eren glared at his friend, his eyes filling with tears. “I wasn’t thinking that he _had_.” 

“It doesn’t matter if he has,” Krista offered. “He has you now.” 

Eren turned his head away and tightened his jaw. He didn’t want to imagine that Levi could do something so terrible. No omega deserved that. 

“I’m sorry, Eren,” Armin said gently, “I didn’t mean to upset you, or imply anything.” 

“He chose _you_ ,” Krista reminded him. “We were starting to think he was never going to bring home an omega. He must _really_ like you.” 

Eren turned back to the two sitting across from him. How could they just accept all of this? 

“Oh yeah,” Eren said sarcastically, “Levi thinks I’m fantastic. I’ve been such a good little omega.” He rolled his eyes. 

“He got you _really_ cute clothes,” Krista pointed out. 

“He was furious with me yesterday,” Eren said, attempting to sound detached. “And I’m pretty sure he still is.” 

“Everyday it’ll get easier,” Krista promised, putting a hand on Eren’s leg. 

“Whenever we aren’t in bed together, we fight,” Eren said bluntly. 

“Isn’t he affectionate when you aren’t in bed?” Krista asked, looking confused. 

“No,” Eren said, glancing back and forth between Armin and Krista. “Is he supposed to be?” 

“My alpha is always touching me or holding me when we’re together,” Krista said shifting and looking away from Eren’s gaze. 

“So is Erwin,” Armin said timidly. 

“Don’t your alphas have to _work_ and do _other things_ when you’re home with them?” Eren asked defensively. 

“I sit in my alpha’s lap when he’s working,” Krista said gently. 

“So do I,” Armin echoed. 

Eren blinked. He should probably be thrilled that Levi was giving him personal space, but suddenly he felt pangs of rejection. Why _wasn’t_ Levi doting on him the way that Armin’s and Krista’s alphas were? 

“Why don’t we go color?” Krista said, standing up and taking Armin’s hand to help him up. “You could make something pretty for Levi, I bet he’d love it.” 

Eren rolled his eyes and stood up, following the others over to a table set up with paper and art supplies. He felt way too old to be coloring, yet at the same time, there was something a bit terrifying about how close he was to being considered “mature” in this district. It wasn’t like at home, where when his heats started his parents would have just locked him safely in his room until they would pass. Now, when that happened, he’d be living with an _alpha_. 

He picked up a green crayon and began drawing grass, trees, hills. Then a large body of water and animals he’d only ever seen pictures of in books Armin had showed him. 

He glanced up and noticed a girl with shoulder length light auburn hair and amber colored eyes staring at him. He locked eyes with her and to his surprise, the girl didn’t look away from him after being caught. 

“Why is that girl staring at me?” Eren muttered. “What a weirdo.” 

“Who?” Krista asked, looking up from her coloring. 

“That girl over there in the cream colored dress,” Eren said, nodded in her direction. “She won’t stop looking at me.” 

Krista glanced in the direction Eren was looking and then went back to her coloring. “Oh, that’s Petra. She doesn’t have an alpha yet.” 

Eren’s jaw dropped and he was mortified. 

“ _That’s_ Petra?” He whispered, turning away from her, panic in his eyes. 

“You know her?” Armin asked, confused. 

“No, but,” Eren grimaced, “her father came up to Levi on our way in and told Levi he wanted him to be her alpha. He said she’s like obsessed with him.” 

“Oh yeah,” Krista said, as if suddenly remembering. “She’s got it _bad_ for Levi.” 

“She does?” Armin asked her. 

“Yeah, whenever we used to play, she’d always pretend Levi was her alpha. She’s been in love with him since like basically forever,” she explained, adding a smiley face to the unicorn she’d drawn. 

Eren swallowed, his back now completely to the girl that _would not stop staring at him_. 

“She’s probably _pissed_ you showed up today with Levi,” Armin said nervously. 

Krista nodded. “Oh yeah. They probably heard all about you yesterday. I’d bet that’s why her father stopped Levi like that. He wants to hook them up before Levi gets in too deep with you.” 

“So, what then,” Eren said, anger boiling in his stomach. “They want Levi to just toss me aside for her?” 

Krista nodded again. “Yeah. Her father is probably going to be sucking up to Levi big time now.” 

Eren narrowed his eyes, “And just what would happen to _me_ , then?” 

Krista frowned and continued coloring. “I guess if Levi decided he wanted Petra instead, he’d sell you to someone else.” 

“ _Sell me_?” Eren croaked. “To _who_?” 

Armin reached across the table and grabbed Eren’s arm. “Eren! Listen to me. Levi is _not_ going to do that. Erwin is closer to Levi than anyone, even _he_ was shocked that Levi chose an omega. He wants _you_.” He sighed and rubbed gently on Eren’s arm. “Please, trust me on this?” 

Eren stared at the floor. Even if what Armin was saying had been true at some point, Eren knew it was likely that Levi was having serious regrets about his decision to bring Eren home with him. Besides that, how could he compete with a bribing alpha father and some omega girl obsessed with being perfect for Levi? She probably molded herself to be exactly what she knew he’d want. 

Armin got up and collected a few rolls, bringing them back to the table and passing them out to Eren and Krista. He sat next to Eren, whose back was still to the table and Petra, and put his arm around him. “Do you want to talk?” 

“I’m so confused, Armin,” he admitted, gazing at the bread in his hands. 

“I know you are,” his friend said gently. “We’ve been through so much over the past few days and your hormones are going haywire.” 

“Half the time I want to scream and run away, and then…” Eren paused. 

“And then you curl up in his arms and you feel like you’re home?” Armin offered. 

Eren sat silently, a worried look in his eyes. 

“Your body is changing, Eren,” Armin scooted closer to him. “You’re not failing yourself if you let yourself enjoy being with Levi. You were _never_ going to be a member of the Survey Corps. But, you get to be partnered with their captain.” 

Eren didn’t know what to say. Even though he knew that they didn’t accept omegas, there was a part of him that always believed he would be the exception. 

“Your hero picked _you_ to be his omega,” Armin said softly. “I wish, for the sake of your own happiness, that you could see that even though this wasn’t your plan, it’s still amazing for you.” 

“I think,” Eren whispered, standing up. “I think I want to go lie down.” 

“OK,” Armin said, preparing to turn back to Krista. 

“Will you come with me?” Eren asked weakly. 

Armin smiled and nodded. “Of course I will.” 

The two boys made their way back over to the pillows in front of the fire. Eren lay down and Armin pulled a fuzzy purple blanket over their bodies. He stared into his friend’s eyes and brushed his hair away from his face. 

“I know you’re having a _really_ hard time right now, Eren. If I wasn’t so close to starting my heat, I would probably be feeling more conflicted, too.” 

“Do you really know what you’re doing?” Eren whispered to his friend. “Aren’t you scared about having your first heat with Erwin there?” 

“I know it sounds crazy,” Armin said, a small smile on his lips, “but, I’m not. I feel really safe with him. When they first told me that I was close, I _was_ scared. But, now that I’m with Erwin, I don’t know, I trust him.” 

“How can you trust him so much?” Eren asked. “I don’t understand.” 

“It just feels _right_ ,” he said. “I _want_ to share everything with him.” 

“What if he uses you?” Eren mumbled with a deep frown. “What if after your heat he gets rid of you?” 

“He isn’t going to,” Armin said, looking at Eren with sympathy. “We’ve been getting very close, he won’t want to let me go. Don’t you and Levi… doesn’t he spend time bonding with you? You said in bed…” 

Eren nodded, a heavy sadness still on his face. “Is that what it is? I don’t even understand, Armin. We get in bed and he does something like touch my back and all of a sudden I feel like my stomach is on fire and my brain is buzzing.” 

“That’s what’s supposed to happen,” Armin said gently. “He’s trying to bond with you, Eren. I told you he likes you.” 

“He stops, though,” Eren muttered. “As soon as I feel… he stops.” 

“He _likes you_ ,” Armin repeated. “He probably thinks that if he keeps it up, you’ll go into heat and he doesn’t want to do that to you. He’s being respectful. That’s a good alpha, Eren.” 

Eren was silent, thinking over what Armin had told him. He did _not_ feel comfortable with the idea of starting his heats yet and was relieved that Levi hadn’t tried to push it. That he was capable of having that kind of control over him was terrifying. 

“If Erwin _or_ Levi just wanted _that_ , they could make it happen,” Armin explained. “I can tell how Erwin feels, just by the way he _looks_ at me. Don’t you see it when Levi looks at you?” 

Eren shrugged and tried to think of any time Levi had looked at him with anything more than frustration or annoyance. There was that first night, when he came out of the bathroom. But, that was probably not what Armin meant. He didn’t want to tell his friend that, that no, Levi wasn’t staring at him with puppy dog eyes. 

“It’s going to be OK,” Armin promised. “You’ll see. Just give it some time.” 

Eren curled close to Armin, wrapping his arm around his friend’s waist. He shut his eyes and the rest of the world out, a bread roll still fisted in his hand. 

Eren was uncharacteristically quiet after he and Armin got up, content to just lie on the pillows and watch the fire burning. Petra wouldn’t stop watching him and it was fraying on his last nerve. He didn’t want to get in a fight his _first day_ and break his promise to Levi, so he did his best to ignore the girl. 

As the sun began to set, alphas started arriving to pick up their omegas. Eren watched as a tall blonde man came to the door and Krista’s face lit up. She dashed to grab her pink bag and unicorn picture and ran excitedly to her alpha. He picked her up, spun her in his arms and kissed her cheek, and she proudly showed him the picture she had made for him. Eren couldn’t deny it, she _did_ look happy, but the girl had been brainwashed into thinking that was what she was supposed to want. She waved over her alpha’s shoulder as he carried her away from the room. 

Eren glanced over at Armin, whose legs were bouncing up and down while his hands fidgeted in his lap. He wasn’t used to seeing his friend so wound up, and he could barely take his eyes off him. 

Armin’s entire demeanor suddenly changed and Eren wasn’t surprised to see Erwin standing in the doorway when he looked over. Armin grabbed Eren and gave him a quick hug, “I’ll see you tomorrow, OK? Try not to over think things.” 

Eren nodded and watched his friend race to his alpha, a similar scene unfolding as did with Krista. Armin was picked up, hugged, kissed on the cheek and carried out of the room by a smiling alpha. 

Armin looked awfully happy, too. 

Eren suddenly felt very alone. He crossed his arms and tightened up his body. The day hadn’t been _that_ bad with Armin being with him, but now he felt a little lost. 

The room continued to empty and Eren watched uncomfortably as Petra met her father at the door. They both stared at him while they talked to each other and Eren’s stomach sank. What if they caught up with Levi in the hallway and convinced him that Petra was a better match for him? What if he brought her home with him? 

And as the minutes slowly passed and Levi didn’t show, the boy’s sense of panic began to rise. Where _was_ Levi? 

The beta he’d met at the door that morning walked over to him and sat down beside him. “How are you doing, sweetie? Did you enjoy your first day here?” 

Eren frowned and his legs began to shake a bit. “It was fine, I’m fine,” he lied. 

“He’ll be here soon,” the beta assured him, putting her hand on his back and rubbing small circles on it. 

“What if he _doesn’t_ come?” Eren whispered to her. “What will happen to me?” 

The beta looked at him and shook her head with a sympathetic smile. “Oh, Eren, why would you think such a thing?” 

“I’m…” Eren choked and looked down at the floor. 

“He adores you,” she assured him, pulling him against her into a hug. “He’s going to be so proud of you when I tell him how well you did today. He was so worried about you having a hard time.” 

“He was worried I was going to embarrass him by being a brat,” Eren mumbled. 

“He just wants you to be happy, sweetie,” she said, giving him a squeeze. 

The room was almost completely empty and Eren felt like his heart was breaking. All he could do was picture Petra in Levi’s room and his eyes filled with tears. He turned and buried his face into the beta’s chest and she cuddled against him and rubbed on his arm, rocking his body slowly. 

The reality that Levi could abandon him there hit him hard. It really was possible that he might never see him again, or if he did, that he’d be with Petra. It wasn’t like Levi owed him anything. If he wasn’t enjoying being around Eren, there was no point in keeping him around. Why would an alpha, especially one as desirable and successful as Levi, keep an omega around that was just an unpleasant burden to them? 

“Hey,” the beta whispered to him, giving him a gentle shake. “Look who’s here.” 

Eren lifted his head and looked at the beta, smiling softly at him, and then to the door. Levi was finally there. 

Unlike the other alphas, he didn’t have a big smile on his face or his arms outstretched, waiting for Eren to run into them. He simply stood there, holding some things in his arms. 

As relieved as Eren was to see him, his heart sank. It was so clear that the other alphas really adored the omegas they were picking up. As much as Eren hadn’t wanted to believe it was, the joy they seemed to have when reunited looked genuine. But, there was no joy on Levi’s face. His face was blank and devoid of happiness. 

“Come on,” the beta said, patting Eren on his back. “Let’s go tell him about your day.” 

She walked alongside Eren to the door, her hand on his shoulder until they were face to face with Levi. The alpha didn’t pick him up and spin him in circles or hug him and kiss him on the cheek. He simply stood there and looked at the beta. 

“Eren was a _joy_ to have here today,” she said, laying it on thick for Eren, obviously feeling sorry for him, Eren suspected. 

Levi raised an eyebrow at her and then glanced down at the sullen boy, then back to the woman. 

“He got along so well with Armin and Krista, they colored together. Eren, why don’t you show him the picture you made?” 

Eren stuffed his hand into the pocket of his skirt, eyes glued to the floor, and stuck his hand out to Levi, offering him a folded up piece of paper that had the picture he’d drawn earlier on it. Levi took it from him and opened it up. 

“Eren and Armin had a nice nap together by the fire, he adjusted really well,” she said, brushing her hand into Eren’s hair. 

Levi folded up the paper and slid it into his pocket. 

“So there weren’t any problems?” He asked, eyeing Eren. 

“No, sir,” She said, hugging Eren against her side. “He was a pleasure.” 

“Thanks,” Levi said giving her a nod. 

“Of course,’ she said, taking a step back. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Eren!” 

“Bye,” he said quietly, still staring at the floor. 

Levi squatted down so he was at eye level with Eren and pulled something from his arms. “Here, put this on, it’s snowing outside.” 

Eren looked up and saw him holding open a white coat with white faux fur on the edges, collar and cuffs. It was gathered slightly at the waist and nearly knee length. Eren blinked and stepped into the coat as Levi helped situate it on his body. He buttoned it up for the boy, starting at the bottom, then giving it a gentle tug and fixing the collar when he got to the top. He watched the alpha, feeling rather awkward, his eyes glassy. 

Levi grabbed a hat from under his arm and pulled it onto Eren’s head. It was white and fuzzy with white cat ears with pink inside them sewn onto it. He wrapped a light pink scarf around the boy’s neck and pulled a pair of gloves from his pocket. They were white and cuffed at the wrist with a pink bow. Eren stared down at his hands. It was so different from the black gloves he used to wear with the holes in the fingers so he could collect firewood. White gloves, how he would have laughed at that a week ago. 

Levi stood up and looked down at Eren. “Come on, let’s go.” 

Eren nodded and started to follow slightly behind Levi. The thought of fighting the outerwear hadn’t even crossed his mind. He felt a heavy sadness in his heart and he couldn’t stop picturing the other omegas leaving with their alphas. What if he had been a sweet boy like he was sure Armin had been instead of a pain in the ass? Would he have made Levi’s eyes light up the way Erwin’s had? 

Levi stopped walking when they reached the door to the outside and he turned to Eren and picked him up. He situated the boy above his hip and checked his coat, scarf and hat. When he opened the door, a gust of wind blew snow at them and Eren twisted and put his face in Levi’s neck. Levi hugged the boy’s body against him and began to carry him through the town in the snow. Eren breathed in the alpha’s scent, his heart skipping a beat. He’d missed him. 

“Where are we going?” Eren asked nervously, multiple scenarios running through his mind. 

“You’ll see,” Levi told him. 

Eren frowned. What was so urgent that Levi would take him out in the snow? Was Petra back at his room waiting for him to come back to her, after he got rid of Eren once and for all? 

He wanted to press on, but he stopped himself, blinking back more tears and swallowing around the ever present lump in his throat. 

“Do you like my name?” Eren asked quietly, his voice cracking. 

“What?” Levi asked, confused. “Of course I like your name.” 

“So, you don’t want to change it or anything?” The boy asked carefully. 

“Change your name?” Levi snorted. “What kind of an asshole would do that? It’s your fucking _name_.” 

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck and hugged him, holding back a bittersweet sob of relief. 

“What was that for?” Levi asked the boy, giving him a quick glance. 

“For agreeing with me,” he murmured, hanging onto him tightly. 

Levi’s face twitched and he placed a hand on Eren’s back, keeping him snugly against his body until they reached their destination. 

Levi opened the door to a store and Eren looked around with wide eyes. 

“Where are we?” He asked, grasping onto Levi’s jacket’s collar. 

“It’s a store for omegas,” Levi said in an even tone. “I thought if you picked out some clothes for yourself I might be able to get to work on time tomorrow.” 

“Really?” Eren asked, turning to stare at Levi in shock. 

“Yeah,” Levi said, setting him down. “Go ahead and pick out a few things.” 

Eren blinked and scanned the room. He had _never_ gone shopping for or picked out his own clothes. Everything he’d ever worn had been hand stitched by his mother from the drab, uncomfortable materials that had been available in his district. He began walking slowly into the store, looking around as Levi followed a few steps behind him, completely overwhelmed. Objectively, everything was _beautiful_ , though he wouldn’t say that out loud, of course, and clearly expensive. 

He paused in front of a teal silk nightie with lavender lace trim and reached out to touch it. 

“Do you want it?” Levi asked. 

“No,” Eren lied, stepping back from it. As taken aback as he was by all of the beautiful things in the store, he was bound and determined to find something practical like the clothes he used to wear. 

“Captain Ackerman!” A girl squealed and Eren turned to see an omega girl with blue eyes and blonde pigtails rushing toward Levi. “It’s so wonderful to see you, sir!” She gushed, folding her hands in front of her and lifting her shoulders. “My father said you’d been in here, I was just devastated that I missed you.” She batted her eyes and smiled. “Is there anything I can do to help you?” 

“We’re fine,” Levi said stoically, nudging Eren to continue walking through the aisles of clothes. 

“If you’d like, I could model some things for you,” she offered, following them. “Oh, you know, it _is_ getting late, maybe you could stay for dinner.” 

“None of that is necessary,” Levi sighed impatiently. 

“Captain!” A man bellowed, coming over to shake his hand. “It’s great to see you again! I see Amanda has already greeted you.” 

“Yeah,” Levi said coolly, shaking the man’s hand. 

“We’d love to have you stay for dinner! Or, if you’d like, perhaps you could come by for lunch one of these days? My girls would love it, you know,” he said. 

Eren’s cheeks began to burn. What was with all of these people, throwing themselves at Levi? Eren was with him, didn’t they understand that Levi wasn’t _available_? 

Another girl with long, curly blonde hair came rushing around the corner and Amanda grabbed her and pulled her away through the racks of clothing. Stunned, Eren continued to walk through the store while the man rambled to Levi about how he should stop by one day for lunch with his family. 

“Stay away from him, Marissa! He’s _mine_!” Eren heard Amanda snap at the other girl from behind a rack of clothes. 

“He is _not_. Daddy said that if Levi liked me better, _I_ could have him,” the other girl hissed. 

Eren felt like he was going to be ill. He hadn’t spent much time thinking about it today, but even _he_ had thought Levi was wonderful, and he just wanted to work with him to defeat the Titans. Why wouldn’t every eligible omega in town be fighting over him? 

And there Eren was, making Levi miserable, because he was absolutely horrible at being an omega. 

He looked around at the beautiful clothes, the lace and sparkles and suddenly he stopped and turned to Levi, shutting his eyes. “I wanna go,” he whispered grabbing Levi’s sleeve. 

“What?” Levi asked, stunned. 

“Please, Heichou, I wanna go,” he said softly, taking a step forward and pressing his face into his stomach. 

“Are you sure?” Levi asked. “You haven’t even picked out any clothes.” 

Eren nodded and grabbed onto Levi’s shirt. 

Levi sighed and picked Eren up, carrying him toward the door and nodding to the man that waved to him as he exited. 

“If you give me a bunch of shit tomorrow morning over your clothes when we have to leave…” Levi stared. 

“I won’t,” Eren interrupted, burying his face into Levi’s neck. 

Levi shook his head, carrying Eren back through the snow toward the officer’s barracks. After a few minutes, he heard the boy sniffling against him. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, his voice devoid of emotion. 

“Nothing,” Eren mumbled. What could he possibly say? That while he had spent the past few days fighting and resisting Levi being his alpha, he was absolutely _infuriated_ that other omegas wanted him that way? How did that sound rational? 

Levi carried the boy the rest of the way back to his room in silence, setting him down once they were inside and bending down to help unbutton his coat. For a moment, Eren almost pushed his hands away and told him he was perfectly capable of taking off his own coat, but he bit back his words and watched the alpha. 

When Levi had removed all of Eren’s outdoor gear, including his furry boots, and placed it all back in the closet, he shucked off his own coat and turned to the boy. “Why don’t you heat up some of that soup you made yesterday while I take a shower?” 

Eren nodded, watching Levi until he went into the bathroom. They’d set the soup outside on the small balcony to keep it cool, so all Eren had to do was get the fire going and put the pot back on it. It didn’t take him long to have two bowls set up at the table for them. 

Much to Eren’s relief, after Levi got dressed in his nightclothes he sat down at the table to eat with Eren. It felt like a small victory to the boy, that they were actually sitting down to share a meal together, and he nearly smiled. 

“How was your day?” Eren asked cautiously, breaking the silence between them. 

Levi grumbled and raised an eyebrow. “You really want to know?” 

Eren nodded. “Of course I do,” he said softly. 

“They want to plug up the hole that was made at the gate. Every idea they’ve had is complete shit and a lot more people are going to die,” Levi said with frustration. “I refuse to let any of my team go in there on any idiot’s mission, it’s not what our purpose is, and I’m not going to send my people in to a certain death on some asinine plan.” 

“Good for you,” Eren said, taking a mouthful of soup. “They trust you with their lives. You’re doing the right thing, speaking up for them. That’s what being a great leader is all about.” 

Levi paused and stared at Eren, taken aback by the boy’s response. 

“That’s why I always wanted to be on your team,” Eren admitted, blushing slightly. “I knew that you would make sure I was as useful to the cause as possible, and you’d never treat my life like it didn’t have value.” 

Levi blinked and set his spoon down. “You wanted to be on my team?” 

Eren nodded and shrugged. “Yeah, I did. I knew it was probably never going to happen, because I’m an omega,” he frowned. “But, it was always a dream of mine. I’d show up one day to join and everyone would tell me no, then you’d step in and say to give me a chance. Then I would shock and amaze everyone with how great I am, and you’d be thrilled to have me as a part of your team. You’d, you know, see I have something to give, too.” 

Levi studied the boy silently and without expression. Eren’s revelation shocked him and he hadn’t expected him to have so much insight into how he felt about his team. Although he knew that as an omega, there was no way he could go outside the walls and battle the Titans, it touched him that Eren would choose to fight under him and trust him with his life. 

They finished the rest of their meal in silence and after Eren had cleaned up their dishes, Levi suggested he take a bath and get ready for bed. 

It had been another exhausting day and Eren acquiesced and ran himself a bath. It gave him time alone with his thoughts, most of which were unpleasant. 

He _must_ want Levi to like him. Everything that day had pointed to that. The thought of another omega being with him made him _furious_ and he was hurt he wasn’t greeted with the same kind of enthusiasm and adoration as the other omegas had been. 

He was stuck. If he went with it, he was going to be giving up a part of himself, he was sure of that. But, if he continued to fight it, he would probably lose Levi. No matter what, he was going to have to compromise something. It was too overwhelming to think about now, but something he was going to have to face eventually. 

Eren slipped into one of the babydolls he’d found in the drawer and looked at himself in the mirror. It was made of several layers of off-white chiffon that were finished with gentle loose ruffles at the bottom. The top had light ruffles at the hem and spaghetti straps, and on each arm was a cuffed sleeve that began midway between his shoulder and his elbow an ended at his elbows. The shorts were made of the same material, with the same ruffles at the hems. Again, he had to admit to himself that he looked beautiful. It was strange seeing himself dressed in such things and he felt like a different person was staring back at him in the mirror. 

When he returned to the main room, Levi was already in bed, propped up against the headboard with pillows, with a book beside him. The alpha didn’t talk his eyes off of him as he plodded over to the bed barefoot and slipped inside. 

Levi continued to stare at him and Eren blushed and turned away. 

“What?” Levi asked, reaching out and touching his wrist. 

“Nothing,” the boy mumbled with embarrassment. 

“Come here,” Levi said, patting the space on the bed next to him. 

Eren swallowed and scooted over to Levi. The alpha wrapped his arm around him and pulled him against his body so Eren’s cheek rested against his chest. 

“Comfortable?” He asked giving the boy a squeeze. 

“Mmhmm,” Eren murmured, snuggling against him. 

“Good,” Levi said softly, dropping a kiss on top of his head. 

The alpha picked up the book that had been sitting beside him and opened it. 

“Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank,” Levi read aloud, “and of having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, `and what is the use of a book,' thought Alice `without pictures or conversation?'” 

Eren smiled a deep, genuine smile. It had been _years_ since his parents had read to him, and never had they read him a long, chaptered book like this. He could barely contain his gratitude at the gift Levi was giving him. He was sure that in the morning his face was going to be sore from smiling so much. 

Eren hugged Levi tightly and kissed his chest, then snuggled back into him. Levi rubbed his hand on the boy’s back and arm and continued to read him the story of Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland for quite some time. The boy was surprised at the feeling and emotion Levi put into reading the story to him, changing his voices for the various characters and making Eren hang on every word. It was magical, feeling like he’d been transported to this other world, all while securely in his alpha’s arms. 

When Levi heard the boy softly snoring and drooling on his chest, he shut the book and set it down on his nightstand. He sighed, wrapping his other arm around Eren and holding him tightly. 

He smelled so sweet, like peaches and vanilla cupcakes, and Levi brushed his face against his hair. He had no idea how beautiful he was. If he did, maybe he wouldn’t be so shy about standing out and having attention drawn to him by the clothes Levi had bought for him. He was just _so fucking beautiful_ , and for him to go around in anything less was beneath him. 

“I _did_ see that you had something special to give,” Levi whispered to the sleeping boy. “You _are_ special. That’s why I picked _you_.” 

Levi leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Eren’s forehead. “You’re already on my team. I wish you could see that.” 

The alpha shut his eyes, his heart rate slowing as he listened to the gentle breathing of his omega. It wasn’t easy, but Eren was worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for Eren's clothes for chapter 3:
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/368873025702716873/
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/80713018294854431/
> 
> Chapter title from Primadonna by Marina and the Diamonds


	4. And everytime I look at you, I can't explain, I feel insane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took me a little longer to get up! It was getting very long (over 15K words) and after discussing it with my beta I decided to break it into two chapters. So, the good news is that Chapter 5 is almost done and will be up very quickly :-) I have mixed feelings about this chapter standing alone (there is more action in what would have been the second half of it), but I didn't want to take any longer posting it.
> 
> Thank you so much to all of you that have been reading, for your kudos and for your comments. They mean a lot to me. I've been spending a lot of time on this and to know that other people are reading and enjoying it makes me feel slightly less like a crazy person ;-) Love you all <3

He woke up with fingers in his hair, brushing against his scalp and across the side of his head. Though his eyes were closed, he recognized the scent and touch of Levi, and his lips curled into a small smile. He hadn’t remembered falling asleep the night before. The last thing he recalled was chasing after a white rabbit with a girl named Alice, his head resting on Levi’s chest. He didn’t know when their bodies had shifted during the night, but now his head was partially on Levi’s pillow, in the crook of his arm. The alpha was clearly awake, though Eren didn’t know for how long, but he seemed content and as such, the omega found himself feeling at ease as well. 

And although he was awake, he decided not to open his eyes and to allow the moment to last a little longer. So maybe he _did_ enjoy Levi’s attention a little bit. It was soothing and he had been through so much. Besides, the alpha was doing it on his own, it wasn’t like he was acting like a weak little omega that needed anything from him. He was simply letting Levi play with his hair. 

Levi cupped his cheek and finally, Eren’s sparkling teal eyes fluttered open. Levi was staring at him and the boy expected the alpha to say something, but he stayed silent. As though if either of them spoke the peace would be broken. 

When Eren began to pull away, Levi grabbed onto the boy’s waist. 

“Where are you going?” He mumbled, his voice scratchy with sleep. 

“To get ready,” Eren said, slightly amused by the grumpy alpha. 

Levi grabbed his wrists and pulled him back down into the bed and pressed him against his body. “Stay,” he murmured, dropping his face into the boy’s neck. 

Eren cracked a small smile and ran his hand up into Levi’s hair. “Don’t you need to get to work?” 

“Shh,” Levi ordered, rubbing his nose against Eren’s delicate skin. 

“Heichou,” Eren giggled, twisting his feet. “You’ve gotta let me go.” 

“No,” the alpha grunted, pulling him tighter against him. 

“Yes, you do!” Eren squirmed in his embrace. “You’re squeezing me and tickling me and I need to pee!” 

“Damn it,” Levi grunted, releasing his grip on Eren so he could scramble out of the bed. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, then draped an arm over his face and shut his eyes. He wasn’t ready to start the day, but he knew he couldn’t stall forever. Going to work was never a pleasant thing, but things had deteriorated so much since the breach of the wall and the gate that he found himself dreading what he was going to have to face when he arrived even more so than usual. And now with him having Eren, there was such a stark contrast between his time at work and his time at home that he found it even more difficult to leave. 

By the time Eren came out of the bathroom, Levi was sitting up on the side of the bed with a sullen look on his face, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“Good morning, sunshine,” Eren teased, hopping onto the bed and sitting next to Levi. “It’s funny, I would have pegged you for a morning person.” 

Levi glowered at him and raised an eyebrow. 

“What?” Eren asked innocently, raising an eyebrow back at the alpha. 

Levi rolled his eyes and reached over to give Eren’s shoulder a shove, knocking him down onto the bed as he stood up. 

“Hey!” Eren called out. “That’s no way to treat a sweet little omega!” 

Levi turned to look at him and based on the man’s expression, Eren was certain he’d almost laughed. 

Eren was pleased with himself. Levi had looked so miserable and in some small way, he’d been able to help. 

And when Levi excused himself to the bathroom to get ready for work, Eren found himself staring at the contents of that dreaded drawer again. As much as he still wanted clothing that was more like what he was accustomed to wearing, he had to concede that he’d lost his standing to fight with the alpha over it for now. After all, Levi had brought him, _in the snow_ , to pick out his own clothing and Eren had begged to leave before picking out a single thing because he was… 

Eren frowned. He was _jealous_. Maybe he didn’t know what to think about Levi, how to feel about things, but wasn’t that his _right_? Didn’t he deserve some time to process everything, to get to know the alpha, to figure out what he wanted without a bunch of alpha thirsty omegas breathing down his neck? 

Fine, so he saw them as threats. They _were_. If Levi decided he’d rather have one of them, it could put Eren in a terrible position. There was no telling what other alpha he might end up stuck with. There had to be omegas in much worse situations than he was. And while maybe the situation Levi wasn’t perfect, it also wasn’t horrible. 

Eren had to admit to himself that living with Levi wasn’t _that bad_. There had even been some good. He’d actually enjoyed the alpha reading to him the night before, at it was something he felt like he could hold on to. It seemed to Eren to be a sincere, unselfish act. It had been what Eren believed was his first true moment of comfort and happiness in days. All of those other moments in bed with Levi, he wasn’t sure what to think about them, but the night before… that had been _real_. 

And so he dressed himself with the clothes that Levi had provided for him. An extraordinarily soft, fuzzy white sweater, a lavender three tiered skirt with white polka dots, pink ruffled underwear, pink and white striped thigh high socks, and a pair of white leg warmers. 

He found himself holding a pink headband with a pink bow affixed to the side of it in his hands as he sat on the floor with his legs crossed. It would go so well with what he was wearing and he knew it would be cute. 

Eren sighed and looked up to the ceiling. Why the hell did he care about looking _cute_? 

He knew why. He knew _exactly_ why. And he hated himself a little bit for it. 

He was dreading seeing _her_ today and he was damned if she was going to look better than he did. She was clearly trying to intimidate him, staring at him the way she was on his first day in a strange place, and he was bound and determined to look the best he could. 

Eren tightened his jaw, stuck the headband onto his head and stood, adjusting his clothes. 

_I’ll give that bitch something to stare at._

Surprised couldn’t even begin to describe the expression on Levi’s face when he came out of the bathroom in his uniform. Not only did Eren get dressed without a battle, he looked _adorable_. He felt his stomach flip and the urge to lead Eren back to the bed was strong, but he suppressed it. Speechless, the alpha simply raised his eyebrows and then nodded his head. 

“See,” Eren said, crossing his arms and smiling slightly. “I _told you_ I wouldn’t be a pain in the ass about getting dressed today.” 

“I’m thrilled to see you’re capable,” Levi snorted with a smirk, opening the closet door to retrieve his jacket. “Your shoes are in here,” he said with a nod. “Make sure you _keep them_ in here.” 

Eren was pleased to hear he had _multiple_ pairs of shoes, when just two days earlier he’d wondered if he’d ever have any again at all. He plodded over to the closet and selected a pair of pink sneakers with white laces and toes. Maybe he wouldn’t have picked _pink_ shoes, but nonetheless he was happy to have his first pair of sneakers. They would be so much easier to run around in than the cheap loafers he used to wear. 

Levi went to the shelves of food and selected an apple. 

“I know they have bread there, but you should bring this and have it for breakfast,” he said, handing it to Eren. “I’ll see what I can do about getting us some eggs.” 

Eren nodded and held onto it. Eggs sounded incredible. They were something normally reserved for special occasions, at least in his experience, and the thought of frying them up for breakfast made his mouth water. 

He followed Levi out the door and watched as he checked to make sure it was locked behind them. When Levi picked him up, he wrapped his arms around his neck and his lips twisted into a devious grin. Petra’s father wasn’t going to see him being difficult _today_. It was time to let that bastard know just what his daughter was up against. 

When Eren saw Peter walking in their direction, he turned his head and rubbed his nose behind Levi’s ear. 

“You smell good,” Eren whispered against his neck and Levi shivered. 

“Levi! Good Morning! I was wondering if…” Peter started, attempting to approach him. 

“I can’t talk right now!” Levi barked, walking past the man briskly. 

Eren looked over Levi’s shoulder at the disconcerted man staring back at them and grinned. He scraped his fingers lightly against the back of Levi’s neck as he held onto him. As far as he was concerned, Peter and Petra were a threat to his life. If they got what they wanted, it would probably be nothing short of hell for Eren. He would be damned if he wasn’t going to protect himself. 

When they arrived at the all purpose room, Levi set him down in the hallway and knelt to talk to him. 

“What was that about?” He whispered, eyeing Eren cautiously. 

“What?” The boy asked, feigning ignorance. 

“Telling me I smelled good,” Levi mumbled. 

Eren leaned in and whispered into Levi’s ear. “Would you rather I tell you that you smell like shit?” 

He moved his face back and looked at the alpha, whose eyes had narrowed. 

“Don’t worry,” Eren said matter-of-factly. “You don’t. If you did, I’d tell you.” 

“I don’t like games,” Levi hissed. 

“And _I_ don’t like people talking to you like I don’t exist.” Eren stared the alpha straight in the eyes. “I’m a human being, not some inanimate object or animal, and it’s _shitty_.” 

“Is this about Peter?” Levi asked. “I _told_ him I’m not looking for an omega.” 

“Obviously he didn’t get the message,” Eren snapped. 

“And what, exactly, would you suggest I tell him?” Levi asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Eren bit his lip and shifted his weight on his feet. He wasn’t exactly sure _what_ Levi should tell them. He didn’t even know what he and Levi really were, or what he wanted them to be. 

“Tsk. Why are you asking me? _You’re_ the alpha.” Eren tilted his head. “It’s not exactly up to _me._ I don’t get to decide anything.” 

Levi was quiet, staring at him thoughtfully. 

“Don’t be fake with me,” He said quietly, grabbing onto the boy’s wrist. 

“Isn’t that what you want?” Eren spat. “That’s all any of this is, isn’t it?” 

Levi blinked. “No.” 

“Really?” Eren asked with a smirk. “Because that room,” he said, thumbing over his shoulder, “is full of the fakest people I’ve ever seen in my life.” 

Levi rubbed his eyes and grumbled. “I knew it was too good to be true, I knew I wasn’t going to get to work without you acting like a fucking brat.” 

“You want me to be _real_ , don’t you?” Eren countered. “Well, this is who I _really_ am. A brat, I guess. A _fucking_ brat.” 

Levi sighed and shook his head. “I said you were _acting_ like a brat.” 

“No, it’s fine.” Eren shrugged. “I know what you think of me. You’ve told me enough times.” 

The alpha rolled his neck, then fixed his eyes on Eren. “Do you want to know what I think? I think it’s really shitty that you pull this right before you know I have to leave and go to work. I think you could save it until we get home.” 

“Whatever,” Eren muttered, crossing his arms. As much as he wanted to snap at Levi for not coming back with something to deny what Eren believed he thought of him, what good would it do? He couldn’t force Levi to think positively of him. Levi didn’t want him to be fake, but he hated who he was. It looked to Eren like they were both screwed. 

“Don’t…” Levi started, grabbing Eren by the waist and pulling him a step closer to him. 

“Don’t worry,” Eren interrupted. “I’ll be _good_.” 

He pulled away from Levi and started to walk toward the door to the room. Levi sighed and stood, following a step behind him. 

“Eren, it’s great to see you again!” The beta that had greeted him at the door the day before exclaimed. 

“Hi,” he said quietly. 

“Hello, Captain,” she said warmly. “I’m so glad you brought Eren back!” 

“Good morning,” Levi said flatly, giving the woman a nod. He was too focused on Eren at the moment to be bothered with talking to anyone else. It frustrated him that the boy had gotten himself worked up right before knowing they’d be separated for the day. It was as if Eren went out of his way to torture himself and bring Levi along for the ride. 

Eren looked ahead of him into the room and his stomach tightened. There she was, watching them. 

He turned on his heel and wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist, much to the alpha’s surprise. Levi brought a hand up to the boy’s hair and cupped the back of his head. He knew that it was possible he dealing with separation anxiety, but his pride made it difficult to admit it. As frustrating as it was, he hated leaving Eren this way. 

“Are you all right?” He asked quietly, rubbing his thumb on Eren’s head. 

“I’m fine.” Eren lied, hugging him tightly. 

“I’ll be back for you at the end of the day, if you want to talk later…” Levi started. 

“It’s fine,” Eren whispered, tugging down on Levi’s shirt. He didn’t want Petra to see they were having any problems and he knew she was watching them. “Just give me a hug good-bye, OK?” 

Levi looked at Eren’s panicked face with confusion. One minute Eren was picking a fight with him, the next he was asking for hug. Something they didn’t exactly _do_ with each other. At least not like _this_. 

Awkwardly, Levi wrapped his arms around the boy and gave his body a squeeze. Eren pressed his face against the alpha’s body and looked Petra straight in the eyes. If she wanted a fight, he’d give her one. She had no idea who she was messing with, but Eren wasn’t one to back down, and especially not to another omega. 

“Bye,” Eren said, looking up at Levi and plastering a smile on his face. “See you tonight.” He sauntered away from the alpha toward the couch where Krista was sitting, glaring at Petra the entire way. 

“Hi Eren!” Krista said with a big smile, seemingly pleased he had chosen to sit with her. 

“Hey,” he said, taking a seat and keeping his eyes on Petra all the while attempting to make himself seem relaxed by crossing his leg and putting his hands behind his head. “Has Armin gotten here yet?” 

“No,” Krista told him, watching Levi watch Eren from the door. “How are things with you and Levi?” 

“Oh,” Eren shrugged. “We’re fine. Fantastic.” He nodded. 

“That’s great,” she said covering her confusion with forced sweetness and pulling a blanket onto herself. 

Petra went to a different part of the room, out of Eren’s line of view, and he smiled to himself. If she wanted to have a staring contest so badly, she should have hung in a little longer, he thought. 

The boy’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard a slight commotion at the door to the room. 

“But, I don’t want you to go!” Armin cried out, his legs wrapped around Erwin’s waist and his arms tight around the man’s neck. 

“Cupcake, I _have_ to,” Erwin said gently, rubbing on the omega’s back. 

“Can’t you stay home with me? Please?” Armin buried his face into his alpha’s neck. “I _need_ you.” 

Eren sighed and rolled his eyes. He was embarrassed for his friend. It was hard to watch him begging Erwin not to go to work. It felt incredibly awkward, like it was something Armin would be so embarrassed about if he was in his right mind. 

“I know, but I can’t, not today,” Erwin told him, petting his hair. “I’m going to make arrangements. I promise I have everything under control.” 

“What the _hell_ is wrong with him?” Eren muttered, shaking his head. 

“His heat will be starting soon,” Krista explained. “He doesn’t want to be separated from his alpha.” 

Eren gave her a side eye. “He’ll be back to pick him up by dusk.” 

“He can’t help it,” Krista said with a shrug. “It’s instinct. He has bonded to Erwin and now he wants to be home with him before his heat starts.” 

“Where we used to live, he would just spend it in his room,” Eren said. 

“But, Armin has a mate now, don’t you understand that?” Krista asked. 

“I don’t understand how he can be mates with some guy he’s only known for a few days,” Eren said with disgust. 

“Timing, for one thing. He was seeking a mate without even realizing it. And a wonderful alpha presented himself and…” Krista smiled, “they bonded and now look at them.” 

Eren watched his friend clinging to Erwin with a look of displeasure on his face. “Yeah, look at them. He clearly isn’t ready for this! Erwin needs to back off and leave him alone.” 

“He looks ready to me,” Krista said softly. 

“And how would you even know?” Eren growled. “You’ve known him for a couple days, I’ve known him my _entire life_. He’s _not ready_.” 

“This is normal, though,” she said. “This happens all the time. If the wall and gate hadn’t been breached, Erwin would probably be home with him today. He’s doing the best he can for Armin.” 

“Oh, is he?” Eren snorted. “This is a disaster if you ask me.” 

“We should help him,” Krista said, standing up. “If you’re really his friend like you say you are, you’ll help him through today.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Eren asked. 

“I mean, he’s going to start his heat in the next couple of days. He could use your support right now. Picking on him will only make it harder for him. If you’re really his friend, you could keep your opinions about his mate to yourself,” Krista said matter-of-factly. 

Eren stared at the girl, his cheeks flushing. He wasn’t trying to make Armin feel bad, he just wanted to help him and stand up for him. 

“I’m going to go over there and help him come in for the day. Are you going to help me?” She asked, holding out her hand. 

Eren was quiet for a moment, then nodded and took the girl’s hand. If he couldn’t help Armin in any other way, the least he could do was not make things worse for him. 

The two made their way to the couple at the door and Krista smiled up at Armin. 

“Hey, why don’t you come and hang out with us for a little while? Eren’s here, he missed you,” she said, nudging Eren. 

“Uh, yeah,” Eren stammered. “We could do whatever you want…” 

Armin turned his head when he heard Eren’s voice and looked down at him. “I know I promised you I’d be here today, but we _need_ to go back to our room.” 

“Come on, we should,” Eren glanced up at Erwin, who was watching him with interest, “we should probably, you know, _talk_ about some stuff.” 

Krista gave Eren a pleased smile and looked up at Armin, who was nuzzling his face into Erwin’s neck. “I think Eren has some things he needs to ask about, he’d probably feel more comfortable asking _you_ since you’re a boy.” 

Eren shot Krista a glare and she shrugged. She was making things up! 

“Well, if Eren needs me,” Armin said, pulling back and cupping Erwin’s cheeks in his hands. The alpha smiled at him and then kissed him on the nose. “Promise you’ll come back fast?” 

“Of course I promise,” Erwin said gently, placing Armin down. 

Armin smiled at his friends, then turned back to his alpha and wrapped his arms around his waist in a tight hug. “I’m going to miss you _so_ much!” He exclaimed. 

“I’ll miss you, too, cupcake,” Erwin said with a chuckle, brushing his hand through his hair. “I’ll be back soon.” 

Armin reluctantly let him go, staring at his alpha as he walked away until he was completely out of sight. 

Finally, he turned to Eren and looked him straight in the eyes. “So, what was it you wanted to ask me about?” 

“Uh,” Eren gulped, “So, um, is Erwin like… your _mate_?” 

“Yes!” Armin said joyfully, his eyes wide and his smile bright and toothy. “I’m so lucky!” 

“That was so fast, how do you know he’s…” Eren stopped when he felt Krista’s elbow in his side. 

“Let’s get snacks and go cuddle by the fire,” Armin said, grabbing onto his friends and pulling them towards the baskets of rolls and crackers. 

When the three of them settled down on the pillows by the fire, Eren and Krista each with one roll and Armin with three rolls and a handful of crackers, the boy began to gush about Erwin. 

“Our place is _so nice_ ,” Armin said with his mouth full. “He’s such a good provider. And the way he looks after me, it’s so sweet.” 

Eren watched his friend with an unsettled look on his face, taking in the scene that was in front of him. 

“He carries me around like a _doll_ ,” Armin mumbled, taking a large bite of a roll. “And he’s always telling me how pretty I am.” 

Eren glanced at Krista who was smiling and seemed to be hanging on Armin’s every word. It was insanity. 

“And him, he’s _so_ handsome,” Armin pushed a cracker into his mouth. “I shouldn’t say this, but you should see his body. It’s _unreal_.” 

Krista giggled, cupping a hand over his mouth and Eren gaped at his friend. “Armin!” He hissed. 

“What?” Armin giggled. “It’s true. He’s got these muscles…” 

“I don’t want to hear about it!” Eren snapped, shaking his head in frustration. 

“And when we’re in bed…” 

“Armin, seriously, _stop_!” Eren growled, putting his hands up to his head. 

“I was just gonna say how sweet and gentle he is,” Armin said with a shrug and a mouth full of bread. 

“Are you in _love_?” Krista asked, captivated. 

Armin nodded. “I’m _s_ oin love with him. He’s perfect. He’s just… everything.” 

Eren rubbed his face and stood up, taking in a deep breath. “I’ll be back, I need… to get some air,” he mumbled, walking away from the two blondes toward a window in the back of the room. 

It was snowing again, but Eren was too distraught to appreciate the beauty of the flakes falling gracefully from the sky. Just a few days earlier, he and Armin had been talking about someday seeing the world outside the walls. When they’d been thrown unmercifully into cages, Eren had promised they would escape to safety and he’d be protected. 

And now, with Armin so close to going into heat, his friend was descending into a hormone induced madness. All Eren could do was watch it happen. It was hell. 

And as Eren stared out the window, he felt hopeless. He doubted that Armin could be reasoned with. If he pushed it any further he ran the risk of losing Armin as a friend completely. He knew that the other boy was going to be extremely sensitive and probably extremely protective of Erwin. If Eren tried to talk sense into him, told him that Erwin was taking advantage of him, Armin would probably just get mad at _him_. 

He felt like he was lucky enough to still have Armin in his life at all. When Armin had walked out of the warehouse, there was a part of Eren that thought he might never see his friend again. Now that he had him back, he didn’t want to destroy the only existing relationship he had with anyone. Armin was his longest friend, his _only_ friend besides Mikasa, and she was family. 

Eren turned to look at his friend from the window and frowned. He was curled up beside Krista in the pillows by the fire. She was stroking his hair and his face and he looked love drunk. 

_This is what is going to happen to me._

The haunting thought made his stomach drop. Even though Krista had pointed out that Levi didn’t seem to be trying to push it, Eren, too, would eventually start his heats naturally. A few days earlier, they had said it wasn’t “imminent”, but clearly it wasn’t that far off if they said it could be coaxed into coming by an alpha. 

He had no idea how much time he still had, but what he was watching with his friend was probably mirroring his own future. 

He was already worried about how much what he felt when he was with Levi was real and how much was just the alpha’s pheromones affecting him. It was probably already starting. 

He shut his eyes and swallowed. He didn’t want to lose control of himself. If he was going to have _anything_ to do with an alpha, he wanted it to be because it was really what he wanted. 

Armin was so certain he’d fallen in love with Erwin, but it was an illusion, Eren was sure of that. It terrified him to think he could wake up any day and think _he_ was in love with Levi. And not just _in love_ with him, but wanting to… 

He turned and grabbed onto the window sill, his knees feeling weak. He’d already thought about it. Thought he wanted it. Twice now. It was already happening to him and he’d… 

The boy’s mouth fell open at the realization. He hadn’t had control of himself. _He_ hadn’t stopped it. Levi had. The only reason that things hadn’t progressed and he wasn’t the same love struck puddle of boy that Armin was, was because Levi didn’t let it happen. 

_“You’ve had an exhausting day, you should sleep.”_

_“I think that’s enough for tonight.”_

_“I don’t want to overwhelm you.”_

Eren’s head was spinning and he felt dizzy. He wasn’t stronger than Armin was. Levi was the one in control. 

_“Do you want me to stop?”_

Both times the alpha had asked, Eren had said no. And he had… he had meant it. Did he? Did he only _think_ he meant it? 

Eren’s grip on the window sill tightened. Even _now_ as he thought back to Levi’s hands on his back and stomach and his lips on his neck, he _wanted it_. 

It had felt better than _anything_. Even just falling asleep on Levi’s chest, listening to him read. It had made his heart flutter and his stomach flip. 

Had it already started? Was he already losing himself to the hormones? Was any of what he’d felt even _real_? 

In a week or two would he even _care_ anymore? Would he be so far gone that all he could do was stuff his face and gush to anyone that would listen how wonderful Levi was? Would _he_ be laying with his head in Krista’s lap having his hair pet? 

“Hey, what’s up?” 

Eren’s thoughts were interrupted by hand on his shoulder. He spun around, grabbing the window behind him so he didn’t lose his balance, and was face to face with a boy about his age with black hair and brown eyes. His clothes were fine, but not quite as expensive looking as Eren’s and he was a few inches taller than him. 

“Um, nothing?” Eren sputtered, feeling as though his personal space was being invaded by the boy looking down at him. He wasn’t in the mood for conversation and wanted to be left alone with his thoughts. 

“Aren’t you one of the omegas that came over from Shiganshina?” He asked, leaning in much too close to Eren. 

“Yeah, why?” Eren said with a shrug, standing his ground. 

“Oh, just wondering.” The boy smirked and held out his hand. “I’m Jeremy. I’m Ian Dietrich’s omega.” 

“Eren,” he replied, finding his footing and taking the boy’s hand to give it a shake. “I’m Levi Ackerman’s omega.” 

Jeremy raised an eyebrow and made an exaggerated point of looking over Eren. “Is that so? Huh. Then why is there nothing on you that says that?” 

Eren blinked in confusion. “What?” 

Jeremy snickered and put a hand on his hip. “You don’t have a collar with a tag, or a bracelet.” 

Eren’s nose wrinkled. “I _did_ have one when I got here, that Levi put a tag on, but he took it off when we got home. It was bothering me.” 

“Not _that_ kind of collar,” Jeremy snorted, rolling his eyes. “A cute one, like mine.” Jeremy ran his thumb under a dark blue woven silk chocker with a circular charm in the center. “See,” he said grabbing onto the tag. “It tells all the other alphas who I belong to.” 

Eren crossed his arms and leaned back against the window. “Well, that’s nice, but I’m not an animal, or someone’s pet.” He flicked an eyebrow up and smirked back at the other boy. 

“You’re not someone’s omega, either,” he said flatly. “You’re just some boy that lives with him.” 

“Excuse me?” Eren scoffed with irritation. “Who the hell are you to tell me anything?” 

“I’m just pointing out the reality of your _situation_ ,” Jeremy said with a devious smile. “Look around the room. Everyone else here that lives with an alpha has their name displayed on them somewhere. Don’t get mad at _me_ for pointing out to you that you’re _not_ ‘Levi’s’ omega. You should thank me for stopping you from making a fool of yourself in the future when you introduce yourself.” 

“I _live_ with Levi,” Eren started, taking a step forward and closing the small gap between himself and the other omega. 

“You’re a bed warmer,” Jeremy said bluntly, looking down his nose at the angry boy. 

Eren’s eyes narrowed and he lurched forward, planting his fist firmly into the taller boy’s stomach. Jeremy doubled over, backing away and laughing at Eren as two of the beta women ran over to break of the fight. 

“No wonder he doesn’t want you, what kind of omega socks another boy for telling him the truth? Your aggression is so undesirable,” Jeremy sneered. 

“Eren!” One of the beta’s gasped. “You can’t hit people in here!” 

“But, he said…” Eren started, waving a hand angrily toward the other boy. 

“It doesn’t matter what he said! You can’t hit people!” The beta frowned and put her hand on his shoulder. “Eren you need to come with me. You need to take some time to cool down and think about your behavior.” 

She began dragging Eren toward the front of the room, and he looked over his shoulder at Jeremy and gave him the middle finger. There were a few gasps from other omegas in the room and the beta looked down to see what he was doing. 

“Eren, your behavior is completely unacceptable! Am I going to have to have a talk with Levi when he comes to pick you up?” 

Eren’s face shot up to the woman and he couldn’t hide the panic on his face. He didn’t need her telling Levi he got into a fight, what if that was the last straw and he decided he’d had enough? They’d already parted on shaky terms. And even if he’d been sarcastic, he’d told Levi he would be good and had promised not to give the betas a hard time. 

“I don’t want to have to do that,” she said, her tone softening, “I know you’ve been through a lot, Eren. But you can’t hit people in here. This is supposed to be a safe, comforting place.” 

“But,” he sputtered as she sat him down in a chair facing the wall, away from all of the others. “He told me that Levi isn’t really my alpha!” 

“Sweetie, if he told you the snow outside was purple would it make it so? It’s not worth getting yourself in trouble or worked up over.” 

“But, he was a jerk,” Eren said, his tone pleading. “You don’t understand.” 

“I think you need to work on your self control, sweetie,” she said, patting his head and walking away from him. 

Eren bit into his lip, rage filling him up to the brim. So he was supposed to let the assholes in here say whatever they wanted to him and not defend himself? _He_ was in the wrong when that Jeremy obviously wanted to pick a fight with him? 

His fists tightened and his knuckles turned white. He wasn’t going to let some smart ass omega talk to him that way. If Levi had a problem with it… 

Eren shut his eyes. What was he going to _do_? Stand up for his honor or possibly lose Levi? 

He sucked in a deep breath and rolled his head back. Could Jeremy have been right? No, there was no way. Krista and Armin both said that it was obvious Levi cared about him. He wasn’t so sure that he trusted Krista’s opinion, but, even in his heat induced daze, Armin wouldn’t lie to him. If Armin thought Levi cared for him, it had to be true. Didn’t it? 

Eren leaned forward and caught his head in his hands. And he _cared_ if Levi cared and it _mattered_. Why? Was it just because he was scared that if Levi dropped him he could end up with a monster? Was it because Levi had been his hero? Did _he_ really care for _Levi_? 

“Eren, you can rejoin your friends now,” the beta said, placing a hand gently on his shoulder. “I think you should stay away from Jeremy for the remainder of the day. I don’t want anymore incidents. Have I made myself clear?” 

The boy gave a sullen nod and stood up. 

“You can _never_ hit another omega that way,” she said, dropping down to his eye level. “What if Jeremy had been pregnant? How would you feel if he had been and had lost his baby?” 

Eren stared at the floor, defeated. “I didn’t think about that,” he mumbled. 

“I know you didn’t,” she said, touching his arm. “But, you need to. You need to start thinking about consequences.” 

“I’m trying to,” he admitted. 

She sighed and stood, giving him a gentle push toward the fire. “Go on. Maybe talking to them will help.” 

Eren walked slowly over to Armin and Krista. The blonde boy still had his head in the girl’s lap and had a fuzzy blanket covering his body. Neither of them moved when Eren sat in front of them with a heavy sigh. 

“What happened?” Krista asked, tilting her head. 

“The kid Jeremy picked a fight with me,” Eren shrugged. 

“Oh, he’s one of Petra’s friends,” Krista said with understanding. 

Eren’s eyes widened and he scanned the room, clenching his teeth when he saw a few omegas sitting together, two of whom being Petra and Jeremy. 

“That _bastard_ ,” Eren hissed. “He did that on purpose!” 

Krista nodded solemnly. “Probably. If you get kicked out of here, they probably think Levi won’t want you anymore. That he’ll think you’re too much trouble.” 

Eren’s jaw dropped. “That’s _terrible_! They’ll really fight that dirty over an alpha?” 

Krista frowned, looking very comfortable. “Levi is a captain. Petra has had her eyes on him for a long time. I wouldn’t put anything past them. You should be careful, Eren.” 

“This is _insane_ ,” Eren grumbled. “ _Levi_ chose me. I had no control over it!” 

“They see you as something standing in her way,” Krista explained, stroking her fingers through Armin’s hair. 

“I’m not a _something_ ,” Eren snapped. “I’m a human being! Why can’t anyone _see that_?” 

Krista frowned and stared and the floor and Eren caught the light bouncing off a pink, sparkly heart that hung from her neck. He blinked rapidly and then checked Armin’s neck and noticed something similar. 

“Armin,” Eren choked out. “Did Erwin give you that necklace?” 

“Mmm,” Armin murmured, clasping it with his hand and smiling softly. “Yes. Isn’t it beautiful? I _love it_.” 

“Yeah,” Eren admitted sadly, turning to the fire and slowly laying down with his back to the pair. So what Jeremy said _was_ true. The other omegas that had alphas, even Armin, had collars of some sort. Everyone except _Eren_. 

He felt his eyes welling up with tears and tried to steady his breathing. How could he possibly be upset over such a thing? He was _right_ , he wasn’t an animal or a pet! If Levi had put a collar on him, it would have been an insult! He wasn’t an object or a piece of property to be labeled. He was _so much more than that_. 

But, why did it hurt so much? 

Eren pulled a blanket over his shoulder and stared at the flames. He had no intention of moving for the remainder of the day. All he wanted was to shut out the world, turn off his brain and not have to think about anything for just a little while. 

A few minutes later, he felt Armin’s body curl up behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see Krista settling in on the other side of Armin. Eren sighed. He didn’t want to talk anymore and Armin’s warm body did feel a bit comforting. After some time, the boy fell into a fitful sleep, filled with nightmares of losing his mother, of losing Levi, of being alone. 

When he finally woke, he wasn’t in any mood to do anything. He simply held a pillow in his arms and watched the fire, praying he’d be left alone even though he felt Petra and Jeremy’s eyes on his back for the remainder of the afternoon. 

He didn’t stir until Erwin arrived. He didn’t even need to see the alpha at the door to know he was there, Armin’s reaction said it all. The boy leapt up from the floor and raced toward him, stumbling and falling in his excitement on his way. Erwin chuckled and scooped him up bridal style, covering his face in kisses and murmuring about how much he missed him. 

Eren frowned. A part of him was sickened by the scene, of Armin falling all over himself for some man he barely knew. But, deep in his gut, he felt a pang of jealousy. And that disturbed him even more. 

Once again, Levi was one of the last alphas to arrive. Eren was sitting alone by the fire, a blanket over his shoulders and a pillow in his arms when he arrived and leaned against the frame of the door. He wore his usual expression, a mixture boredom, apathy and disdain and Eren felt a heavy sadness engulf him. 

What was it going to be like when his heat _did_ kick in? 

All afternoon he had watched his friend and expected that the same would happen for him when the time came, but he had forgotten one important detail. Levi was not Erwin. Levi didn’t greet him with big smiles and kisses. The alpha didn’t even look happy to _see_ _him_. 

What was going to happen when Eren was so wound up, sensitive and needy? Was Levi going to be cold with him? Reject him? Make him look and feel like an even bigger fool than he would for wanting him that way in the first place? 

He stood and let the blanket fall from his shoulders. Maybe he should stop assuming he was even going to be _with_ Levi by the time he started his heat. It wasn’t like Levi had staked any kind of claim over him like Erwin had with Armin. 

And why did he keep assuming Levi was interested in _that_ with him anyway? He’d never said anything about being attracted to him and he stopped things after just a few simple touches. 

Eren dropped the pillow gently onto the floor and walked slowly toward Levi, avoiding the alpha’s eyes so he could keep his composure. After all, he _was_ trying to have more self control. That hadn’t been a lie. 

“You ready?” Levi asked when Eren was standing in front of him. 

“Uh huh,” Eren nodded looking at his hands as though they were extremely interesting. 

Levi put a hand on his shoulder and guided him away from the room. “I have a meeting with some of the other captains and commanders tonight,” he stated without emotion. 

“Oh?” The boy said quietly. 

“I’ll be bringing you with me, of course,” he continued. “We’ll just go back to the room and get something to eat first. You could heat up some of that soup.” 

“Sure,” Eren nodded, as though he should have known he would be brought along to the meeting. 

“Besides,” Levi said, his hand moving to the back of the smaller boy’s neck, “I have something I want to show you first.” 

“Oh, really?” Eren asked, his voice weak. “What’s that?” 

“It’s a surprise,” Levi said, giving his neck a gentle squeeze. 

Eren felt his heart jump into his throat. He turned and looked at Levi with wide eyes. “You mean, like a present?” 

“You could say that,” Levi said, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. 

A tiny smile appeared on the boy’s face and he let out a shaky breath. His heart started to race and tears threatened to spill from his eyes. 

He had wondered about it all afternoon, but it was happening now. Levi was going to give him a collar. 

He bit into his lip, trying to keep up with Levi’s pace as they walked. 

_I’m going to wear it._

The internal confession was startling. He wasn’t going to fight Levi over it. Maybe it went against everything he thought he’d believed in, but now that it was imminent, he didn’t want to say no to it. 

He didn’t want Jeremy to tell him Levi didn’t really want him. 

If that meant wearing a collar with Levi’s name on it, he felt obliged to do it. 

When they arrived back at Levi’s room, the alpha seemed just a bit lighter in his steps than normal. He took Eren by the hand and told the boy to shut his eyes. 

So maybe it wasn’t how Eren had pictured his life would be. If he had no choice but to be someone’s pet, at least he’d been chosen by someone that lived every day of his life trying to make a difference for humanity. 

As disgusted as he was at the thought of being labeled like someone’s property, he felt a sense of relief that Jeremy had been wrong. 

“Open them!” Levi said, the faintest bit of excitement in his voice. 

Eren opened his eyes and found himself standing in front of the bookcase. He shook his head and turned to look at Levi in confusion. “I… I don’t understand…” 

“Look,” Levi said, running his finger across a row of books with brightly colored spines. “They’re new.” 

“But,” Eren looked back to Levi even more confused. He’s _told_ Levi he couldn’t read, much to his own embarrassment. 

“Take one out, come on,” he said, bringing one of Eren’s hands up to the books. 

Awkwardly, Eren removed a bright red book from the shelf and stared at the cover. Unlike the old, worn thick books that dominated the rest of the shelves, this one had two simple words on the cover and a picture of a girl holding a kitten. 

“My… cat,” Eren said quietly, sounding out the words along with looking at the picture. 

Levi smiled and put a hand on Eren’s shoulder. “That’s it! Great!” 

Eren stared at him, his eyes shaking. 

“They’re for you,” Levi explained. “So you can learn how to read.” 

“For me?” Eren was dumbfounded, holding the book in his hand like a foreign object. 

“Yes,” Levi nodded with encouragement. “I talked to Hanji and she’s letting me borrow books so you can work your way up. When you master these, we can exchange them for more difficult ones.” 

“W-why are you doing this?” Eren whispered, feeling as though he was floating outside of himself. “I’m… I’m just an omega.” 

“Because if you can read, you can go anywhere,” Levi said, taking Eren’s hand. “You can do anything and be anyone.” 

Eren dropped the book back onto the shelf and wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck. Never in his life had anyone given him such an amazing and thoughtful gift. “Thank you,” he choked, burying his face into the alpha’s neck. 

“You’re welcome,” Levi said, cupping the back of his head and wrapping his other arm around the boy’s waist. “Before bed, you can read to me, then I’ll read to you. Before you know it, you’ll be putting me to sleep with the chaptered stories.” 

Eren pulled back and looked into Levi’s eyes. What he felt for the alpha at that moment was real, he was sure of it. 

“Thank you, Heichou,” he said, leaning in a placing a delicate kiss against the man’s cheek. “I love them.” 

Levi brushed his hand into Eren’s hair, his eyes slowly scanning over the boy’s face and features. Although he wasn’t smiling, somehow happiness seemed to radiate from him anyway. 

Eren was stunned at Levi’s reason for giving him the books. It was so completely… selfless. Something he hadn’t equated much with the alphas on this side of the wall. 

Levi was trying to give him what he knew he wanted but realistically could probably never have. 

Eren rested his head on Levi’s shoulder and held onto him, just feeling his warmth against his face and taking in his calming scent. 

“I’m glad you like them,” he said softly, nuzzling into Eren’s hair. 

The last thing that Eren wanted to do was leave their room at that point. He would have been content to be held in Levi’s arms for the remainder of the evening. He knew they had to go to whatever meeting Levi had mentioned, but he dropped his hand and grasped onto the alpha’s. 

“Can we?” He nodded over his shoulder toward the bed. “Just for a little while?” 

Levi stood and gave Eren’s hand a squeeze, following the boy over to the bed. When the omega climbed onto it, he saw a flash of his ruffled panties and he hissed, biting his lip and shutting his eyes. He followed him onto the bed, his eyes roaming over his body and legs. He fixated on the strip of skin between the top of the boy’s thigh high sock and his purple skirt, reaching out to brush his thumb over his skin, then grasp the back of his thigh and pull it over his own legs. His desire for the omega was steadily increasing, the more time he spent in close contact with the boy, the more he found himself craving him and thinking about him when they were apart. The first day he saw him, Eren had been the most beautiful boy he had ever laid eyes on. But now, with the knowledge that Eren belonged to _him_ , he yearned for him unlike anything. 

Eren drew his hands to Levi’s cheeks, tracing his finger tips down to his jaw and across his chin. He was handsome in a beautiful way, his features a rare mixture of strong and delicate that wasn’t commonly seen in an alpha. His eye lashes were long and thick, so much so that they looked as though they’d been unnaturally enhanced. The way they brought out his steel grey eyes was stunning. 

The boy couldn’t help but feel heat in his stomach. He _was_ attracted to Levi. He’d never been able to admit such a thing before, but now, with the alpha’s hands on him, he realized his innocent admiration for Levi was about more than his heroics. It had been a crush, and he wondered if his friends had known all along. 

Levi forced his hand to stay below the hem of the skirt Eren was wearing, in spite of the fact that his fingers seemed to have a mind of their own and kept attempting to inch their way higher up. The boy looked happier than he’d seen him since he’d stumbled upon him in the cage and he didn’t want to do anything that would spoil it. It was difficult, every fiber of his being wanted to taste the inside of the boy’s mouth and claw his panties off his body. He wanted to feel their hot skin pressing together. He wanted to make the boy moan and writhe in his arms and he knew he was capable of that and so much more. But, he remained in control of himself, not daring to push the boy so far so fast. He was in this for the long term and he could wait. 

Eren slowly traced his fingers down from Levi’s face to his clothed chest, hesitantly exploring the alpha’s muscled body. Having his leg draped over the alpha’s body made him feel vulnerable, submissive, but he felt at peace with it. There was something fascinating about having such a power alpha beside him in such a way. There was no aggression, nothing forceful or frightening. It made Eren feel safe in his care. 

Levi dipped his head and placed a kiss in Eren’s hair, groaning because he knew he had to put a stop to it now. It was painful, but ultimately necessary, and Levi had the maturity to know that. 

“We should eat,” Levi mumbled, trying to hide his conflicted feelings. “I shouldn’t be late for this. It won’t look good.” 

“OK,” Eren said gently, giving Levi another kiss on his cheek. The boy slipped out of the bed to warm up the soup and Levi rolled onto his back, glaring at the ceiling with frustration. 

The pair ate in a comfortable silence, Eren occasionally peeking up at the alpha and smiling to himself. Levi’s gesture was proof that on some level, he wanted Eren to be happy, and it meant something to him. Not only that, the alpha had been _listening_. What Eren said and what he wanted, in some small way, it mattered to Levi.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from Avril Lavigne's Daydream
> 
> Eren's clothes inspired by: http://weheartit.com/entry/40493868/via/JolandaLIFE


	5. I'm bleeding and broken, though I've never spoken, I come undone in this mad season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel stupid, but I know it won't last for long  
> And I've been guessin', and I coulda been guessin' wrong  
> You don't know me now, I kinda thought that you should somehow  
> Has that whole mad season got ya down?
> 
> Well, I feel stupid but it's something that comes and goes  
> And I've been changin', I think it's funny how no one knows  
> We don't talk about, the little things that we do without  
> When that whole mad season comes around
> 
> So why ya gotta stand there  
> Looking like the answer now?  
> It seems to me, you'd come around  
> I need you now
> 
> Do you think you can cope? You figured me out?  
> That I'm lost and I'm hopeless  
> I'm bleeding and broken though I've never spoken  
> I come undone in this mad season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to say thank you for all of the positive and constructive comments and feedback on Chapter 4. I always appreciate hearing from you, but it was particularly helpful this time around. Thanks for keeping me motivated and getting my head back in a good place so I could write and finish up Chapter 5. You all are awesome :-) I really do care about what you all think, this is what I want my career to be. This is like practice for me for putting something out there with original characters. Your support and words mean a lot to me. <3
> 
> Second, I wouldn't normally do this, but I want to remind people to check the tags. I updated them for this chapter. We're going deeper down the rabbit hole now. This story has not reached it climax and there will be dark elements coming up that might be disturbing to some people. I personally don't think it's *that bad* but I just want to throw the warning out there to people.
> 
> Lastly, if you haven't read No Regrets or watched part 1, I do borrow some from that. I wouldn't say anything is a spoiler per se, but it did influence my story.
> 
> I'm very tired and I feel like I've been messing around with this forever, I hope it flows OK.

There was a sense of normalcy sitting at the table and eating a meal with Levi. It reminded Eren of all of the times he’d sat with his family, of how his life was just less than a week earlier. He noticed that he had started purposely trying not to think about them. Every time he did, he felt a blinding rage, and that he was helpless to do anything about the things that happened was more than he could handle. He knew he needed to be strong. He couldn’t allow himself to lose control again like he had that first morning he’d woken up in the new district. It had been such a terrifying panic. It was something he never wanted to experience again. And while he knew his anger was justified, he felt his hands were tied. It seemed, unfortunately, that Hanji had been right. The only way he could be a part of the fight for humanity was indirectly, by supporting Levi. 

He still wanted to do more and it hurt inside. The things he’d seen, what he’d lost, he had more motivation to fight than so many alphas that joined the military. So many of them had never even seen a Titan or lost a loved one to them. They didn’t know what it was like to feel like someone they cared about had died because they hadn’t been able to save them. 

But, in a small way, he appreciated he was able to attend a meeting with the captains and commanders. He knew that, of course, they would have no interest in hearing his opinions on anything. He wasn’t even sure if he would be able to follow what they were discussing at all. But, given the circumstances he’d found himself in, it was probably as much as he could hope for. 

It was a strange thought, that maybe ending up in this district and losing so much of his freedom had actually brought him closer to the Survey Corps and military than he ever would have otherwise been, just by virtue of being Levi’s omega. He knew it had always been a pipe dream that they would take him. Something he wasn’t going to give up on until he tried his damnedest, but the harsh reality he’d had thrust in his face had shown him just how unlikely it had ever been. 

But, now he _did_ get to go to their meetings. Under different circumstances, he would have thought it was really cool. Maybe there was a part of him that still did. 

He laughed silently to himself and rolled his eyes. If someone had told him a week ago he was being allowed to attend a meeting like this, as a guest of Levi Ackerman’s, he would have gone through the roof with excitement. Mikasa would have gotten so sick of him talking about it. He would have had the craziest, biggest smile plastered on his face. 

Eren glanced across the table at the alpha. Yeah, maybe there were worse things than being Levi’s omega. 

He allowed the alpha to dress him in his white coat, fuzzy white boots and kitten eared hat. Although he thought it was strange, considering it was something he knew he could do himself, he thought that it might be Levi’s way of showing him affection. For as fiercely independent as he was, there seemed to be an innocence behind the gesture and he decided to let it be. He needed to start choosing his battles more wisely and though he’d be embarrassed to admit it, it was cute the care that the alpha took in bundling him up before they went into the cold. He was so serious about it, but careful and gentle all the same. 

Levi took his hand when they left the room and Eren walked lightly alongside him in the hallway. The boots had started to grow on him; his old clothes were stiff and dull, but now when he strode next to the alpha his skirt had movement that Eren thought was kind of fun. Different. Levi stole a glance at Eren, smiling slightly to himself. Unlike so many of the other omegas he’d encountered over the years and had thrown his way, Eren had no idea how adorable he truly was, and it was all the more endearing. 

When they reached the door to the outside, Levi picked him up and held him against his chest, blocking out the wind and snow. Eren held onto his neck and watched the snow fall around them. He could see Levi’s breath in the air and reached out to poke the cloud of steam with one of his fingers and Levi snorted and bit back a chuckle. 

“You’re weird,” he mumbled, giving him a squeeze. 

“You’re one to talk, Heichou,” Eren teased back, settling in against the man’s body and relaxing. 

They arrived at the military building and Eren began to feel uneasy. He had no idea what to expect and suddenly the thought of being around so many alphas made him feel nervous. He held onto Levi a little more tightly as they entered, his head against Levi’s jaw and his hand fisted into the alpha’s shirt. 

The boy’s stomach dropped when he scanned the room. Although there were several alphas he didn’t recognize, a few familiar faces stood out to him. Erwin was sitting at a large table with Armin curled up in his lap with a blanket around him. He recognized Hanji at the table, as well as the alpha that had thrown him into the cage a few days earlier and taunted him, Stevenson. Near the fireplace were quite a few omegas, including Jeremy and Petra. Eren felt panic seize him and he turned and placed his mouth over Levi’s ear. 

“I wanna go home,” he whispered desperately. “Please, _please_ take me home.” 

“What?” Levi mumbled in confusion and pulled back, taking a look around the room. “You’re fine, I’m here.” 

“You don’t understand,” Eren whispered, his grip on the alpha tightening. “I’m not comfortable around these people.” 

“No one is going to challenge me for you, they know what I’m capable of,” Levi said matter-of-factly, kneeling to set Eren down on the floor. “Go sit by the fire. The sooner this gets going the sooner we can leave.” 

“But, Heichou…” Eren started, clinging to Levi’s shirt. 

“It’s OK,” he said gently, pulling Eren’s hand off of him. “Go on.” Levi gave him a nudge toward the other omegas. 

Eren didn’t know what to do. Tell Levi about his issues with Jeremy and reveal he had punched him earlier? That was probably a bad idea and he was sure that somehow, it would get blamed on him. 

Reluctantly, he made his way over to where the other omegas had gathered, taking a seat on the floor as far away from Jeremy and Petra as possible. 

“Hi!” A boy sitting next to him said, sticking out his hand. “I’m Connie.” 

Eren looked over the other omega. He didn’t seem to fit in with most of the others he’d seen since he arrived in the district. His hair was buzzed short and his clothes seemed like they were hand me downs that didn’t go together. It looked as though he had attempted to put together an outfit that was cute like the rest of the omegas wore, but had failed. His sweater was black with neon pink, orange and yellow stripes and instead of a skirt he had on a pair of bright green slacks that looked a few sizes too small. On his feet he had pink ruffled ankle socks and white sneakers that had seen better days. He was surprised to see the boy there, surrounded by members of the military that he knew must have had some standing. He seemed so out of place. 

“I’m Eren,” he said politely, taking the other boy’s hand and giving it a shake. 

He was relieved to have someone to talk to, to make it easier to ignore the stares of Jeremy and Petra. He wished that Armin would come and join them, but his friend hadn’t even noticed he was there. Armin was content to lie in Erwin’s arms and occasionally kiss his hand or stroke his cheek. 

If only Levi had offered him a similar option, he probably would have taken it. 

But, Eren felt all but forgotten by the alpha, who was sitting at the table with the other military personnel, drinking some kind of liquor and discussing plans for the next week. 

“So, did you come over on the boat?” Connie asked snapping Eren’s attention away from Levi. 

“Yeah,” Eren nodded. “I’m from the Shinganshina District.” 

“Oh wow,” the other boy said, his eyes widening. “Did you see them both, then?” 

“The Titans?” Eren asked. 

Connie nodded intensely. 

“I saw more than two of them,” he said lowly, dropping his eyes to the floor. 

“Oh, oh hey, I’m sorry,” Connie blurted. “I didn’t mean to be rude. I was just curious.” 

“It’s fine,” Eren shrugged. “It was really messed up, I saw my mother....: He paused, shaking his head. “But, it’s not like I’m the only one that has had their life ruined by them. Besides,” he nodded toward the table of alphas, “maybe they’ll be able to do something about them once and for all.” 

Connie looked uncomfortable and nodded, glancing around nervously while Eren studied his fuzzy white boots. 

“So, um, Levi, huh?” Connie asked, changing the subject. 

“Yeah, when I got here, he said he wanted me to come home with him,” Eren said, putting a more positive spin on their story. 

“How are you two doing?” 

“Good,” Eren said, smiling weakly and thinking about the books Levi had given him. “It’s different, this isn’t what I expected, but he’s a good alpha.” 

“Do you think you two will be mates?” Connie asked, and Eren looked up at him and stared. 

“I mean, probably? Why?” 

“Just wondering,” Connie said with a shrug. 

Eren shifted the conversation to being about Connie, uncomfortable with being grilled about the status of himself and Levi. He didn’t know what they were or what he wanted them to be and he simply wasn’t ready to get into it with every new omega he introduced himself to. 

The boy seemed all right, more sensible than Krista, anyway, and by the time the two were ready to go into the kitchen area to look for snacks he thought he was on his way to having a new friend. Although his attitude had prevented him from having many in the past, Connie seemed as relieved that Eren had taken to talking to him as he was. 

_It probably sucked for him being stuck around assholes like Jeremy and_ _Petra_ _all the time._

The boys began to slice pieces from a loaf of bread and Eren decided to test the waters. 

“So, Petra? What’s she doing here anyway? She doesn’t have an alpha and her dad isn’t in the military…” 

“Oh,” Connie took a large bite of bread. “She came with Jeremy and his alpha. Her dad needed them to look after her tonight.” 

Eren snorted and rolled his eyes. “Of course he did.” 

“Huh?” Connie grunted, his mouth full of food. 

“They knew Levi would be here, so they probably made up some reason for her to be here, too,” he muttered with contempt. 

“Sucks,” Connie said, dropping the conversation as the boys watched Levi stride into the room. 

Eren smiled at the alpha, his teal eyes sparkling. “Hey, how are things going?” 

He tipped his head, unable to decipher the strange expression on Levi’s face. The alpha was standing in front of him, staring at him intensely, his breathing jagged. “Are you all ri-…” 

Eren stumbled as Levi backed him into the wall, his steps heavy and imposing. The alpha wrapped an arm around his waist and grasped his head with his other hand and Eren gasped when he felt Levi’s mouth on his neck. He was sucking, licking, biting at the boy’s sensitive skin and pressing his body tightly again him, rutting against him in the kitchen in front of Connie. 

“What… what are you _doing_?” Eren stuttered, pressing a hand into Levi’s chest. 

The alpha pulled off of him, panting. His eyes were lidded and his breath reeked of alcohol. Eren stared at him, his eyes wide as saucers, and Levi slowly backed away from him. 

Without a word, the alpha left the room and returned to the table with the others. 

Eren stayed against the wall, unable to move, his mouth gaping. 

“What the hell was _that_?” He squeaked, his face red from the shock, heat and embarrassment. 

“It’s because of that omega,” Connie offered, talking a step closer to Eren now that Levi had gone. “The one that’s about to go into heat.” 

“Armin?” Eren whispered to himself. 

“Is that his name?” Connie asked. 

“Yeah, he’s my best friend, he came here with me,” Eren explained, trying to catch his breath. 

“Looks like he’s affecting the alphas,” Connie said, taking a peek around the corner. “They’re probably all wound up over there, watching him and smelling him and stuff.” 

“Oh,” Eren said quietly, finally understanding. “I knew this whole thing was trouble, I _knew_ it.” 

“What do you mean?” Connie asked, confused. 

“Armin starting his heat now.” Eren sighed. “He’s not ready for this. He just met Erwin a few days ago. He’s about to go into full blown heat with this guy, who he thinks he’s in love with and wants as his mate, he barely knows him. It’s too soon.” 

“Was he already starting it when he got here?” 

“No, he was close.” Eren frowned and looked at Connie with despair. “I think that Erwin probably made it come faster. And Armin doesn’t even know what he’s doing.” 

Connie looked around nervously, glancing back into the main room several times, then at the floor, the ceiling and back to Eren. “So, if you… if you could maybe… help him delay it… would you want to?” 

Eren’s eyes widened. “Is that even possible? With him so close?” 

Connie stared at his feet. “Um, yeah, if you wanted to…” 

Eren’s face lit up and he took a few steps toward Connie, grabbing him by the shoulders and giving him a shake. “Are you serious? Of course I want to! He’s my best friend, I’d do anything to help him!” 

The other boy bit into his lip and shut his eyes, obviously struggling with something. 

“I won’t tell anyone you told me about this, Connie,” Eren said, giving his shoulders a gentle squeeze. “I promise. You’re doing my best friend a solid.” 

Connie nodded, his formerly energetic personality seeming to fade before Eren’s eyes. 

“What do I need to do to help him?” Eren sighed. “Please, if you know something, if it could even just buy him a few weeks to get things sorted out…” 

Connie stared at Eren’s chin, his body stiff. “T-there’s these herbs… they…” The boy swallowed, looking particularly uncomfortable. “If you make them into a tea and have him drink it, it will work.” 

Eren nodded. “And where can I get these herbs? Do you know? I don’t have much time.” 

Connie took a step back from Eren, turning his back to him and wrapping his arms around himself. “Yeah, um, I can show you were they are. But, we’ll need to slip out the back door so no one sees us.” 

Eren bit his lip and looked over his shoulder, back to the room where his alpha was arguing with some others at that very moment about the specifics of plans to locate any remaining survivors. He didn’t like the idea of sneaking off at all, especially not leaving the building. After what had happened to him the last time he’d gone off on his own without Levi, he’d lost a bit of his bravado and ignorance. 

“Is it far?” Eren asked with hesitation, eyeing his friend suckling on Erwin’s neck and feeling a dreadful pang of guilt. Should it matter if it was far? 

“No,” Connie said, turning back to Eren, his eyes on the floor. “It’s just outside, it should only take a few minutes.” 

“OK,” Eren said, taking in a deep breath. “Let’s do it. I’ll go.” 

Connie looked back into the main room once more, then went toward the back of the kitchen toward a hallway, waving for Eren to follow him. When they made it to the end, there was a door that led to the outside to the grounds behind the building. Connie opened it silently and slipped outside, holding it open so Eren could follow him. 

“So where is it?” Eren asked, wrapping his arms around his body and scanning the snow filled yard. 

Connie began walking through the snow pointing to an old shed near the back of the lot. “It’s in there, come on.” 

Eren followed him through the snow, the freezing wind nearly taking his breath away. It was amazing how quickly he’d grown accustomed to being held against a warm body and carried through the snow. 

By the time they reached the shed, Eren’s fingers already felt numb. His teeth were chattering and his nose and ears had turned red. 

“It’s just inside here,” Connie said, lifting up the wood plank that held the doors locked and opening them. “You go fetch it and I’ll keep a look out.” 

“Where is it? What does it look like?” Eren asked, stepping inside the shed. 

“It’s on the top shelf in the back, in a tin, behind those boxes of seeds,” Connie said. 

Eren walked to the back of the dark, unlit shed and began to stack bags of seeds so he would be back to climb up high enough to reach the top shelf. He could only barely see what he was doing, the faint glow the buildings outside giving him just enough light to maneuver. Once he got to the top of the bags and was moving the boxes on the shelf to the side, he heard the doors shut and suddenly found himself in complete darkness. 

“Connie? Connie?!?” Eren shrieked, grabbing onto the bags beneath him and trying to find his way down. “Connie, where are you?” He called, falling down the floor and feeling a second jolt of pain rush through him as one of the bags of seeds fell onto him. 

He heard the wood plank being slid over the doors and he gasped, scrambling blindly towards the sound. “Connie!!! What are you doing?” He screamed. 

“I’m sorry, Eren,” the boy said from outside the shed. “I am so sorry.” 

“Don’t worry about being sorry, just let me out of here,” he yelled, slamming his hands against the doors. 

“I can’t. I’m sorry,” Connie said through the door. “Don’t be scared, someone will find you in the morning.” 

“ _In the morning_?” Eren shrieked. “It’s freezing out here, are you insane? Let me out _now_!” 

Eren waited for a response, but none was forthcoming. 

“Connie? Are you still there?” Eren asked with desperation. “Please, you can’t leave me in here!” 

Eren pounded his frozen fists into the shed doors, pain shooting up his arms with each thrust. 

“You bastard, you fucking _bastard_ ,” He cried, his head falling against the doors. “Let me out of here!” 

The boy began to cry, curling his legs up to his chest. It was so cold in the shed and he was so terrified, he was afraid he was going to hyperventilate. 

“What did I do to deserve this?” He whimpered, pulling his hands inside his sweater and rubbing his eyes. “Why, why did he do this to me?” 

Connie had seemed like a nice person, like someone he could really get along with. He wasn’t love drunk or alpha obsessed. He’d seemed practical and level headed. He thought that they had just become friends. He’d _trusted_ him. 

_I never should have left Levi’s side._

He couldn’t understand Connie’s motivations. Why would he do such a thing? 

“Oh god,” he moaned, his tears coming harder and faster. 

_He was probably working with Jeremy and_ _Petra_ _the whole time._

Eren screamed and pulled on his own hair. How could he have been so _stupid_? How did he not see it? They were all against him, all of them. Petra was one of them, they’d all grown up together. He was an outsider and they all thought he’d stolen something from them that he had no right to. 

No wonder Petra was there. It wasn’t just because Levi was there, it was because she and her father knew _Armin_ would be there. They knew Levi would be drunk and affected by the pheromones. And with Eren locked in a shed outside… 

Sobs wracked through Eren’s small body as he pictured Levi, intoxicated and overwhelmed with lust, pinning Petra to a wall and having his way with her, bringing her home with him, forgetting all about him. 

He turned and clawed frantically at the frozen earth beneath him, his frost bitten hands useless against the dirt that was as hard as concrete. 

He should have learned the first time that there were dangers here and Levi was trying to protect him. He was so blinded by his desperation to help his friend, he’d allowed himself to be tricked. If he even survived until morning without going hypothermic, it was doubtful he’d ever see Armin again. He’d completely lost him now. His only link to his friend was that Levi and Erwin worked so closely together. No Levi meant no Armin. 

And while the boy curled up on the floor and cried, his alpha sat at the table amongst the others, trying to focus on the heated discussions but unable to get his mind off of Eren. He’d immediately regretted what he’d done to the boy, the carnal, animalistic way he’d thrown himself onto him. It was something he’d never done before, a reaction that he hadn’t expected himself to have at all, and he feared he had destroyed any trust he’d built up with the boy. 

He’d been around omegas as close to their heat as Armin was before. Sure, it had made him a little restless, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t control or handle. But, never before had he also had his own beautiful omega to send him over the edge. He saw him, standing in the kitchen, looking so precious, perfect and delicious. And he had lost control. The _want_ that he’d felt when he saw _his_ boy had been overwhelming. 

And he knew, he knew that Eren needed time. He respected it, he _understood_ it. He wanted the boy to know that. Levi had thought he’d been doing well with showing him that, until now. He knew there was nothing he could do to take back what he’d done and it made him sick to his stomach. 

He wanted Eren to respect him and what he’d done didn’t deserve that. Regardless of what he’d been told he was entitled to, he _knew_ what he’d done was wrong. He hadn’t anticipated the tension that would be building inside him being so close to an omega he was so attracted to. That combined with the omega just hours from his heat had pushed him over the edge. He had no idea how to come back from it now with Eren. The boy was probably furious with him and could he blame him? 

Levi’s insides twisted with regret and angst. He’d let Eren down and he’d let _himself_ down. It seemed to be the story of his life, letting the people he cared about down. 

He felt a hand gently graze his arm and his heart skipped a beat. He cheeks warmed and he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He’d come to him. If Eren could just listen to him, if he wasn’t afraid, he could try his damnedest to explain and promise him it wouldn’t happen again. 

Disappointment clouded his face when he turned and saw that it wasn’t his Eren stroking his arm, but Peter’s daughter, Petra. 

The girl tipped her head completely to the side, a common sign of submission among the omegas, and plastered on her sweetest smile. “Captain, may I please sit with you?” She asked, batting her eyes. 

Levi blinked and scowled, pulling his arm away. “No,” he spat. 

“You look so tense, maybe I could give you a back rub?” She offered, smiling through Levi’s initial rejection. 

“I don’t want a fucking back rub,” he snorted, narrowing his eyes. “Go back with the others, we’re trying to work.” 

“But, aren’t you lonely? I could keep you company,” she pressed. 

“I have an omega, I don’t need _your_ company,” Levi said lowly, growing more agitated with the girl. 

“But,” she stepped closer to him, putting her hand on his thigh, “he’s very disobedient, and I… I would love to,” she swallowed nervously, “take care of you.” 

Levi shook his head, plucking the girl’s hand from his leg and squeezing her wrist. “I said _no_. I’ve told your father, now I’ve told _you_ .” 

Petra whimpered, pulling her wrist back when Levi released it. “But he’s not good enough for you, Levi. I _love_ you.” 

Levi stood, drawing the attention of the other alphas at the table. “Your father isn’t doing you any favors, teaching you to talk back to an alpha and say shit about the one he chose.” 

Petra’s face fell and her lip trembled. “Why don’t you want me? I don’t understand!” 

Everyone in the room was watching the scene now and Levi growled, “I want _Eren_.” 

Petra ran over to her friends, crying as they attempted to comfort her, and Levi turned back to the other alphas at the table. “On that note, can we fucking end this? My bullshit tolerance has run the fuck out.” 

Erwin nodded, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, I think that’ll do it.” 

Levi sighed and looked behind him and around the room for Eren. He didn’t see his boy and he frowned, stepping away from the table to check the kitchen. 

“Eren?” He called, walking into the empty kitchen. His stomach dropped and he quickly turned back to the main room, walking over to the area by the fire where the rest of the omegas had gathered. He still didn’t see Eren. 

“Where the hell is Eren?” He asked, slight panic in his voice. “Have any of you seen him?” 

The omegas shook their heads and told him they had not, not since he’d been in the kitchen earlier. 

Levi felt like he’d been kicked in the gut and he ran back over to the table with the alphas. Eren had disappeared after he’d been in the kitchen with him. He’d probably scared him so badly he ran. 

“Eren’s missing!” He said frantically, the normally composed captain showing chinks in his armor. 

Erwin and Hanji stood immediately, their faces mirroring each other with worry. Erwin set Armin down on the chair, promising him he’d be back but that they had to look for his friend. The small blonde chewed on the knuckle of his finger nervously, terrified at the possibility of losing his friend and uneasy about his alpha leaving him alone. Erwin stared at the boy for a moment, seeing the fear he had in his eyes, then scooped him back up into his arms and pulled the blanket up over his head. 

Erwin, Hanji and several others followed Levi outside into the snow, calling out for the omega in the darkness. 

Levi felt his chest tightening as they searched and heard no response. He had been through a lot of shit, but if he lost Eren, if something happened to the boy because he’d been stupid and fucked up, he didn’t know how he would forgive himself. 

He had no idea what the hell he was doing, but he was trying his fucking best to be good to the boy. He hated knowing that Eren felt like a prisoner and that he didn’t really want to be there with him. He’d thought that maybe, with time, he would be able to win the boy over, but he’d been ignoring how shitty he knew he was with relationships. If he could even call his previous ties with other people such a thing. 

Eren was so special and he reminded him so much of himself in so many ways. He had a fire inside of him and wasn’t afraid to say what he thought. His passion was raw and untamed, unlike the other omegas he’d been around. He defied everything he was _supposed_ to be and followed his own path, just as he had. 

And although he wouldn’t say it, he knew from the moment he first laid eyes on him that the boy was special. He was one of kind, irreplaceable, and if he was gone because Levi had lost control, he didn’t know how he could live with it. He’s lost so many people he cared about, that he’d been determined to protect, and to fail his own omega in such a way was threatening to crush whatever light was left inside of him. 

“Levi!” He heard Hanji yell. “I found footprints, hurry!” 

Levi ran to the back of the building, leaping over a fence like it was nothing and chasing down the other captain, who had just come upon one of the gardening sheds. She lifted the wood plank and the doors burst open as a terrified Eren rolled out into the snow. 

“Eren!” Levi cried out, falling onto the ground and pulling the boy into his arms. Eren was frozen, but still shivering, which the captain knew was a good sign. 

He pulled the boy tight against his chest, cupping his pink, frozen cheeks with one hand and bringing his face down close to Eren’s. His body shook with relief and he pressed his forehead into Eren’s. 

“Are you OK?” He asked, his voice cracking. 

Eren brought a shaky hand to the alpha’s face, stealing warmth from it and nodded his head slightly. Erwin came running over with Armin and took one of their blankets and held it out to Levi. Hanji took it and wrapped it around Eren, covering everything but the boy’s face. Erwin gave Levi’s shoulder a squeeze and stepped back, giving the two of them space. 

“You found me,” Eren murmured, his eyes glassy and his face streaked with tears. “I thought I would never see you again.” 

“What?” Levi asked, his face screwing in confusion. “I don’t understand, I thought…” 

“Levi,” Hanji interrupted, touching his arm. “The plank was down. And there were two sets of footprints. Someone brought him out here and locked him in there.” 

Levi’s mouth fell open, his heart skipping a beat. So Eren hadn’t been trying to run away or hide from him after all? 

“Is that true,” Levi asked, cradling Eren impossibly close. “Did someone lock you in there?” 

Eren nodded and sniffled. “He tricked me.” 

“Who, Eren?” Levi growled lowly, his eyes narrowing with rage. 

“Connie,” Eren whispered weakly. “He said he had to and someone would find me in the morning.” 

Levi spun his head and looked to Hanji and Erwin, fury gripping him. 

“Connie,” Hanji repeated. “Kitts Woerman’s omega.” 

“What the _fuck_ ,” Levi snarled, getting onto his feet and holding onto the boy. “I’ll fucking _kill_ him!” 

“Levi, don’t,” Hanji started, rushing to follow behind Levi as he stalked back to the building. “Try and calm down first…” 

“Calm down?” Levi yelled, fire in his eyes. “He could have killed Eren! I’m not going to fucking _calm down_.” 

Levi kicked open the door to the building, snow blowing in behind him, and scanned the room until his eyes fell upon Connie. His wild eyes narrowed and the boy cowered and backed away. 

“Take him,” Levi growled, shoving Eren into Hanji’s arms and stalking toward the terrified boy on the other side of the room. He grabbed the front of the boy’s sweater and lifted him into the air, shaking him roughly. 

“You fucking piece of shit, I should kill you right now with my bare hands for what you did!” Levi screamed, the omega trembling in fear in his grip. 

“What the hell is going on here?” Kitts asked, standing. The Garrison captain was drunk and wavered slightly on his feet. 

“Your shitty omega locked mine in a shed out back and could have fucking _killed_ him,” Levi hissed, keeping his eyes on Connie’s. 

“What?” Kitts stumbled toward them. “Connie, is that true?” 

Connie shut his eyes and nodded rapidly. “Yes, I’m sorry, I’m _so_ sorry.” 

Levi turned to look at Kitts, then dropped the boy onto the floor at the other alpha’s feet. 

“He’s fucking _sorry_ ,” Levi snarled. “Look at Eren, he’s close to hypothermic. You planned to leave him there all night you sick little fuck?” He took a step closer to Connie and the boy curled his legs in front of his stomach. 

“Please, sir, I didn’t want to, I’m sorry,” He cried desperately, flinching every time Levi moved his foot. 

“What the hell is wrong with you, boy?” Kitts yelled, picking Connie up by the back of the neck of his shirt and dragging him back toward the table. 

“I’m _sorry_ ,” Connie screamed, trying to scramble away from his alpha. 

“How dare you do something so fucked up to another captain’s omega? You’re lucky I don’t have him break all of your ribs, you worthless piece of shit, embarrassing me this way!” 

Eren whimpered as he watched and Hanji hugged him closely as Connie’s pants and underwear were pulled down and his alpha flung his body across his lap. 

“You’re a shame to me and your family!” Kitts yelled, impaling his hand onto the boy’s bare ass with extreme force. “Nothing but an ugly, stupid, waste of money, that’s all you are!” 

Eren flinched and felt his eyes fill with fresh tears. He knew what Connie had done was terrible, but the punishment and the words that his alpha were screaming at him were more harsh than Eren could stand to watch. 

Connie continued to wail that he was sorry as Kitts assaulted his ass, turning his skin a dark red that would surely turn to ugly bruises before morning. The other alphas began to gather up their own omegas, shooing them away from the terrible scene. Erwin was holding Armin with his face in his neck so he couldn’t see, his hands over his ears to try and block out the other omega’s screams. 

“Make him stop, Hanji,” Eren whimpered, flinching when he heard the other alpha’s hand make contact with Connie’s skin. “Please, I’m OK, please tell him to stop.” 

Hanji looked extremely upset and placed a hand onto Eren’s face, “I will, Eren, I will as soon as I can.” 

“He’s really hurting him,” Eren whispered, feeling nauseous. “I didn’t mean… I didn’t know…” 

“This isn’t your fault,” She said gently, shooting a distressed look at Erwin. “You had to tell us.” 

Levi finally backed away and turned to Hanji and Eren, some of the anger in his face being replaced with concern when his eyes fell upon his terrified omega. He walked back to them and Hanji gently passed Eren into Levi’s arms. 

“You should take him and get him out of here,” she said, brushing a hand into Eren’s hair. “This is freaking him out, Levi.” 

“I had to say something,” Levi said defensively, clutching Eren protectively against his chest. 

“I know,” She said, grabbing Levi’s arm and leading them toward the door and grabbing Eren’s coat and hat. “But, you need to get him home now. Take care of _him_. The rest of this, it will be dealt with. I’ll stay. I’ll calm Kitts down and make sure Connie is attended to. I’m going to tell Erwin to get out of here with Armin, too. OK?” 

Levi nodded and stepped outside as she followed him to the door. “Thank you,” he said with sincerity. 

“It’s no problem,” She brushed her hand against the other alpha’s arm, keeping her thoughts to herself about how wonderful it was to see Levi care so much for Eren. “I’m happy he’s OK.” 

Levi didn’t say anything else to the other captain, just watched and she placed Eren’s hat tenderly on his head and draped his coat over his blanketed body. 

Eren nuzzled himself against Levi’s chest as the alpha began carrying him toward the officer’s barracks. He was exhausted, but so overwhelmed that he began to cry softly again. 

“Don’t cry,” Levi murmured, holding the back of Eren’s head with his hand. “You’re safe now. I won’t let you down again.” 

The boy cried harder, clinging to the alpha and shaking. “You didn’t. You came for me.” 

“Of course I came for you,” he said, his voice quieting. “I don’t know why you thought I wouldn’t?” 

“I was scared Petra was going to throw herself at you,” Eren sobbed, “and that you’d forget all about me and be with her cause she’s a better omega than me.” 

Levi’s eyes widened. He glanced down at Eren then straight ahead again. That had been _exactly_ what happened. The girl _did_ try to throw herself at him. 

“I don’t want Petra,” Levi said, trying to keep his tone even and free of anger. “I told her as much.” 

“You did?” Eren asked, staring up at Levi with those teal eyes that could melt even the coldest hearts. 

“I told her I want _you_ ,” he admitted, looking down at the boy. 

“But, I’m such a brat, and she’s…” 

“But, you’re _my_ brat,” Levi interrupted. 

Eren reached up and touched the alpha’s cheek. Levi looked exhausted, but he smiled ever so slightly. They walked the rest of the way to their room in silence. 

When they got home, Levi suggested Eren get cleaned up while he got the fire going. Instead of something he’d previously picked out for the boy, he gave him one of his long sleeved navy blue T-shirts to put on when he was finished. When Eren finally emerged from the bathroom, his hands were hidden inside the sleeves and the lower hem of the shirt dropped to almost his knees. 

Levi picked him up and carried him to the bed, sitting him on his lap and rolling up the sleeves for the boy. Eren rested his head against Levi’s neck, too tired and sore to move. 

He helped the omega into the bed and got changed, then crawled in behind him. The boy’s back was to him and he reached out and touched it gently. 

“I thought you’d run away,” he admitted, letting his finger tips slide down the boy’s clothed back to the bed. 

“What?” Eren asked, turning to face the alpha. “Why would you think that?” 

Levi frowned and ran a hand into Eren’s hair and brushed the back of his knuckles over his cheek. “I thought I scared you.” 

Eren looked at him, confused. 

“In the kitchen,” Levi said quietly. “I didn’t know I would react to being around Armin like that. The alcohol probably made it worse. It’s not an excuse, I’m just saying, if I’d known…” 

“It’s OK,” Eren said, placing his hand over Levi’s. 

“No, it’s not,” Levi said bluntly. “I lost control and I’m not OK with what I did.” 

“Isn’t it normal though?” Eren asked innocently. 

“I have standards for myself, I don’t care about normal,” Levi said, raising an eyebrow. “Don’t you feel the same way?” 

Eren cracked a smile and let out a small laugh. “Yeah, I guess I do.” Perhaps he and the alpha had more in common than he’d thought. 

“Why did you go with him?” Levi asked. 

Eren shut his eyes and sighed. “He told me that there was a tea that Armin could drink that would delay his heat. So, I went with him to get it so I could help my friend. That’s all it was, I wasn’t trying to run away or anything.” 

“Why would you want to do that?” 

“What?” 

“Delay Armin’s heat. Did he say something to you?” Levi asked, confused. 

“No, I mean, not anything _bad_ ,” Eren frowned. “But, he’s not in his right mind. He barely knows Erwin. It’s too soon. I just thought if he drank the tea he could clear his head and remember what he really wants.” 

“You really shouldn’t interfere with them,” Levi said seriously. “They’re happy, Eren.” 

Eren sighed with frustration. “Yeah, that’s what Krista says, too. But, I’ve known Armin a lot longer than any of you, and I know what he wants.” 

“Maybe what he wants has changed?” Levi suggested, watching the boy across from him. 

“I really don’t think so,” Eren shrugged. 

“You know, when I first met Erwin, I wanted to kill him?” Levi said quietly. 

“What?” Eren gasped, his eyes opening wide. 

“It’s true,” he admitted. “I wasn’t always in the military. I used to… have a very different life. When he and some of the other people on his team caught my friends and I years back, he gave me a non-choice. Join the Survey Corps or be turned over to the Military Police, who would probably kill us for the things we’d done.” 

Eren listened intently, having no idea that the alpha he’d admired so much had had such a dark past. 

“I felt forced into a new life that I didn’t think I wanted, even though by all accounts my previous life sucked anyway. But,” Levi sighed, old memories racing through his mind, “I changed. What I wanted and what I felt about things, it all changed. I respect Erwin and trust him with my life. Until I had you, I would have given my own life without a second thought if it meant he would live. Sometimes, what we want changes. My priorities just did, again.” 

Levi brushed a hand into Eren’s hair. “You need to let your friend grow and decide what he wants, whether you think he’s wrong or doesn’t know what he’s doing or not.” 

“But, how can he possibly care about Erwin so much?” Eren asked. “Do you _really_ believe that Erwin is as into Armin as Armin thinks he’s into him?” 

“Yes,” Levi said honestly. 

“How can you know that?” Eren asked with skepticism. 

“Because I’ve seen Erwin in love before,” Levi told him. 

“What?” The boy asked in shock. 

“He had an omega before,” Levi said, a hint of sadness in his voice. “He loved him and treated him like he was an angel on Earth.” 

“What happened to them?” Eren asked hesitantly. 

“When that illness was going around,” Levi explained, his voice dropping, “he didn’t make it. It was one of the worst things I’ve ever seen. Erwin took it hard.” 

“Wow, that’s…” Eren shook his head. “My father was the one that helped stop that disease. I know all about it. I’m… that’s horrible.” 

“He went without an omega for a long time. That he chose to be with Armin, it says everything.” Levi paused. “When Ryan died, he told me he’d never believed in love at first sight until it happened to him. He said when he saw him, he knew he was the one. He told me he’d probably never take an omega again because nothing could ever come close to that feeling.” Levi brushed a hand over Eren’s cheek. He wanted to tell the boy that he used to think it was bullshit as well, but the words wouldn’t come out. 

“Is all that why no one bothers him about picking the wrong omega or picking an omega at all like they do with you? Because they feel bad for him?” 

“I think so,” Levi said with a frustrated sigh. “I think people respected that he needed space and some time. I also think that everyone that knows Erwin knows he’s completely invested in Armin now.” 

“And how he is with Armin, that’s how he was before?” 

Levi nodded. “Yeah. I haven’t seen him so happy in a very long time. He loves your friend. You shouldn’t worry about that.” 

“It’s just,” Eren’s eyes wrinkled. “It was so _fast_.” 

Levi was quiet for a moment, then took Eren’s hand into his and looked into his eyes. “Do you think it’s not possible to care intensely about someone in that amount of time?” 

A blush crept across Eren’s cheeks and he bit into his lip. “Um, maybe it’s possible,” he whispered. “W-what do you think?” 

“I think it is,” Levi said, leaning in a placing a soft kiss on the boy’s forehead. 

Eren’s breath hitched in his throat and he gazed into Levi’s eyes as he slowly pulled back. The boy was able to read between the lines of what he’d said and it made his heart leap. This alpha, this _hero_ , next to him… he _did_ care about him. 

The boy placed his hand on Levi’s face and slowly leaned in, timidly brushing his soft, warm lips against the alpha’s. Levi stayed still and passive, simply keeping the tips of his fingers on the side of the boy’s face. The only part of him that moved were his own lips, which he pressed back ever so slightly back into Eren’s. 

The kiss was short and gentle, but it was Eren’s first, and it had made his heart pound and his body tingle. When he tipped his face back he breathed against the alpha’s lips, “Me too.” 

Levi’s lips curled into a lazy grin and he ran a finger across Eren’s cheek to his mouth and traced it over his sweet pink lips. “Good,” he murmured, brushing his nose against Eren’s as he spoke. Eren smiled back and rubbed his nose against Levi’s. 

He slid back down the alpha’s body then, his head resting on the older man’s arm and against his chest. Levi wrapped one arm around his waist and with the other held the back of his head close to his body, carding his fingers through the boy’s hair. 

“Eren, we need to talk about what happened tonight,” Levi murmured. “I need you to tell me everything.” 

Eren nuzzled into his chest and grunted. “I don’t wanna talk about it.” It felt so good to be in their warm, soft bed and held in Levi’s arms, he didn’t want to think about anything bad anymore. 

“I can’t help you if you don’t let me know what’s going on,” Levi pressed gently, continuing to stroke his fingers soothingly through Eren’s hair. 

“You don’t need to do anything,” Eren mumbled, pressing his face into Levi’s shirt and fisting his hands into it. 

“Yes, I do.” Levi paused and then tipped Eren’s chin up to look at him. “Are you afraid to tell me?” 

Eren swallowed while the alpha stroked his chin with his thumb and stared into his shaky eyes. “A little bit,” he whispered. 

“Why?” He asked, trying to get a read on the boy. 

“Because I did something today that I think is going to piss you off,” he said weakly, casting his eyes away from the alpha’s stare. 

“Tell me what happened,” Levi said evenly. “You don’t need to be scared to tell me things.” 

“Yes, I do,” Eren said quietly. “You get really angry and I don’t want to…” Eren trailed off and shut his eyes, screwing up his face. 

“What?” Levi asked. Eren didn’t respond and he hugged the boy against his body. It was his own fault. He’d scared the omega multiple times, he knew he had, and now the boy didn’t trust him enough to tell him things that were important. Once again it was apparent to Levi that he had absolutely no idea what he was doing. He’d already damaged the relationship he was trying to build with the omega, it would be all that much harder for him in the future to have the bond with Eren that he was craving. 

He didn’t know what to say to the boy. Why shouldn’t he be scared of him? He’d been aggressive, harsh and intimidating. Instead of garnering respect, he’d cultivated fear and mistrust. Now Eren was inclined to keep things from him and that was the last thing Levi wanted. 

“Tell me, Eren,” Levi dipped his head down and kissed into Eren’s hair. “Give me another chance.” 

Eren clung to Levi’s shirt and squeezed his eyes tightly. He couldn’t get the images of Connie and his alpha out of his head and he curled himself deeper against Levi. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Levi whispered. He felt Eren’s body tense up and he frowned tightened his arms around the boy. “I know you don’t believe me, but give me a chance. What happened tonight was serious, Eren, I need to know what’s going on.” 

Eren rubbed his face into Levi’s shirt and bit into his lip. He felt like he was in a lose-lose situation. Levi wasn’t going to let up on it, especially not after what had gone down at the meeting. If he _didn’t_ tell Levi what was going on, he ran the risk of pissing him off and further alienating him anyway. 

“I punched someone,” Eren admitted, flinching slightly as the words came out of his mouth. 

Levi, however, remained completely still. “Who did you punch and why did you do it?” 

“This jerk Jeremy,” he mumbled. “He came up to me out of no where and was being a total asshole to me. So I hit him. I know it’s some big deal around here if I hit people, I got a lecture for it. But, I think he _wanted_ me to do it.” 

“What did he say to you that made you so angry?” Levi asked, remaining calm much to Eren’s surprise. 

“He said that you’re not really my alpha,” Eren said softly. “And that I’m just a ‘bed warmer’ to you.” 

Levi’s eyes widened and his brows furrowed, his nose wrinkling. It wasn’t at all what he was expecting Eren to say and he was surprised at the audaciousness of what the other omega had said. He shook his head and snorted. He was actually proud of his omega that he slugged the little prick. He deserved it. 

He thought it was telling that Eren was so offended by the comment and he pulled the boy away from his chest so he could look at him face to face. So Eren _did_ want him to be his alpha. 

“I would have punched him, too,” Levi said, looking Eren straight in the eyes and lifting an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, but you’re an alpha,” Eren said with thinly veiled disgust. 

“So what?” Levi scoffed. “If someone is that much of an asshole to you, you should defend yourself.” 

“That’s not what the lady in there told me,” Eren shrugged. “She basically told me that I had to just take it, let it roll off my back or whatever.” 

“He’s Ian’s omega, isn’t he?” Levi asked. 

“Yeah,” Eren said, feeling a bit more comfortable with the conversation. He’d been so afraid Levi was going to be mad at him for hitting the other boy, but he actually understood and validated his reaction. 

“Any idea why he’s saying that shit to you?” Levi tried to hold back his anger so that Eren didn’t mistake it as being directed at him. 

“I think Petra put him up to it,” Eren muttered. “The first day I was there, she was staring at me the whole time. It was really creepy. Then her dad showed up to pick her up and they were looking at me and obviously talking about me.” 

“So that’s why you got so set off by Peter this morning,” Levi said, piecing things together. 

Eren nodded. “I just wanted them to see that I wasn’t horrible and that…” 

“What?” Levi asked. 

“I want them to know you want to be with _me_ and that she has no chance so she’ll just _stop_ ,” Eren admitted, his cheeks turning pink. “It’s insulting and scary and I hate it.” 

“You don’t need to be scared, though,” Levi repeated. “I don’t want Petra.” 

“But, she’s…” 

“Do you understand that her father has been running his mouth about her to me for a while now?” Levi gave Eren a serious look. “Since before you were even here? If I wanted her, I’d have had her.” 

“She’s in love with you,” Eren mumbled, hints of jealousy in your voice. 

“Because she’s been told for years that she should be,” Levi said bluntly. “Her father wants her with me for his own reasons. I’m not interested.” 

“Oh,” Eren said, his mind spinning. “Why?” 

Levi clenched his jaw. “Don’t worry about it. Just know it isn’t going to happen.” 

Eren opened his mouth, tempted to push it further and try to find out more, but decided against it and nodded his head. 

“They went too far, they could have killed you tonight,” Levi growled. “I knew they were persistent, but I never thought they’d take it this far.” 

“I think they put Connie up to it, to what he did to me,” Eren said, a sick feeling returning to his stomach when he thought about the other boy. “Even when he did it, he kept saying he was sorry. The whole time tonight, he looked like he was upset about something.” 

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” Levi grumbled, his eyes narrowing. “I want to know if Ian or Peter knew anything about this.” 

“I think they had him do their dirty work,” Eren said, regretting that he’d given the other boy’s name up. 

“Eren,” Levi said with a sigh, “You need to be careful. People around here,” he shook his head. He didn’t want to further frighten the boy, but he needed to get through to him how unsafe things were and that he was a target, not only because of his beauty but because of Levi being his alpha. “You have to watch who you trust. They’re all looking out for themselves. And you…” Levi frowned and looked into the boy’s big innocent eyes. “There are a lot of alphas that would like to have you. If someone else had found you in that shed, someone that wasn’t trustworthy, they wouldn’t have brought you back to me.” 

“Where I used to live, I used to be able to do whatever I wanted during the day,” Eren said sadly. “Traffickers did try to take Mikasa, but it wasn’t like we had to worry about every person we were around.” 

“The closer you get to the center, the more corrupt things get,” Levi said darkly. “Look, Eren, I know you’re not happy with _this_ ,” Levi said, reluctantly spitting out the words, “but, I’m trying to protect you. I’m doing my best. I know you don’t believe me and you probably shouldn’t. But, there are people out there…” 

“People like _Kitts_?” Eren interrupted, his stomach knotting. 

“A lot worse than that, Eren,” Levi said coolly. “There are omegas that would be thrilled to have that over what they do.” 

The alpha took in a slow breath. Eren was still so young and in spite of the things he’d seen after the wall and gate had been breached, he was still so _innocent_. The truth was, Levi didn’t want the boy to ever have to know just how terrible things really were. He didn’t want to burden him with those evils. It was hard to find a balance of how much to tell the boy so he understood that it was unsafe but without going too far and filling his head with images that would give him nightmares. 

“There are only two people I trust completely with you,” Levi said, looking at Eren intensely. “Erwin and Hanji. If you ever need help and for any reason you can’t reach me, you go to one of them. Do you understand?” 

Eren nodded an extreme uneasiness settling over him. If things were really as bad out there as Levi said… 

“Heichou,” Eren said softly, “I need you to do something for me. It’s really, really important.” 

“What’s that,” he asked. 

“My sister, Mikasa, she’s an alpha,” Eren said, fighting back tears as he thought of her. He knew she was strong, but if things were really as bad as Levi was implying, he feared for her safety. “I haven’t seen her since she got off the boat a few days ago. I have no idea where they took her or what has happened to her. Can you please, please find her and make sure she’s OK?” 

Levi’s frown deepened. What Eren was asking was a tall order and there was no guarantee that the girl was even still alive. But, if he _could_ find her and provide her with a safe role in the district, it could go a long way in building Eren’s trust in him. 

“I’ll do my best,” Levi said sincerely, sweeping a hand into Eren’s hair and kissing his forehead. 

“Thank you,” Eren whispered, snuggling back down into Levi’s chest. He felt so small at that moment and overwhelmed. He really hadn’t realized quite how dangerous things were in this district. Not only did he need to worry about random drunks in the streets, but other alphas that posed as friendly and the omegas as well. 

Levi held the boy’s against his chest, staring across the room and listening to him breathe. He wanted to make Eren happy. There wasn’t a question that he would do everything he could to reunite the boy with his sister. He would earn her favor in the process and then have another alpha he could trust to look out for Eren. One that would present no threat to him at all since she was family. 

Eren fell asleep quickly that night, as he was completely run down and the warmth of the bed and his alpha’s embrace lulled him into contentment in spite of the trauma and stress of the evening. He was truly exhausted and his brain could no longer process all of the things going on in his life. There were too many questions that would have to wait for another day. 

Levi, however, stayed awake with his thoughts. Memories of his past and all that led to his long term decision to never take an omega. All of that had changed with one bratty, teal-eyed boy, and once again Levi had been faced with exactly what he feared, being unable to protect him. Levi had watched so many people fall around him, people that he respected and whose lives he valued. And now he held this precious, beautiful young life in his arms, one that – in spite of his own objections – would truly depend on him to keep him safe. And no matter how difficult Eren made it, it was Levi’s responsibility to protect him. This was one time that he refused to fail. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from Matchbox 20's Mad Season.
> 
> Chapter 6 is going to take me some time to get up. I'm aiming for less than a week. Fingers crossed life doesn't bother me with too much life.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading :-)


	6. Don't wanna be, anyone who would wanna know me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kill the pain, integrity don't keep you warm and sane  
> Don't throw me out with the bath water  
> Don't wanna be, anyone who would wanna know me
> 
> All His Suits Are Torn - NOFX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always to all of you for reading and for your feedback. I tried to flesh out some things in this chapter that will hopefully clear up some of the differences between the alphas and omegas, particularly with their size. I'll go into details about other things when it fits more in the story. I hope you all enjoy <3
> 
> Thank you as always to my beautiful baerrito Jennifer for being such a wonderful beta <3

Levi held the petite boy in his arms, content to watch him sleep for a bit longer. Seeing his omega relaxed had the same effect on him and he planned to savor it for as long as possible. Eren, like most omegas, was particularly diminutive in size, but the boy made up for it with his big personality. Not unlike his alpha, Levi mused. Still, when he slept, he looked particularly small and delicate, which Levi found enchanting. 

He had never actually held anyone while they slept, aside from the occasional baby that had been pressed into his reluctant arms by overexcited new parents here and there throughout his life. Those moments, Levi had found stressful. He’d felt awkward and nervous, certain he’d break the little creatures he’d been entrusted with. He sighed and looked at his omega. He really did worry about being ill equipped to protect others, even though it was essentially what he had dedicated his life to doing. 

It fascinated him to hold Eren in his arms this way. It was something he had never granted himself the pleasure of doing in the past. His bones were much smaller than a beta’s or alpha’s and his features were soft, all gentle curves and rounded shapes. The button nose and large, over-sized eyes. Physically, he was perfection for an omega. Levi had never realized how appealing something so naturally tiny could be. Something he had once been so wary of now seemed like a joy he’d deprived himself of. 

Through no fault of his own, Levi was not a typical alpha when it came to his stature. While most alphas, male and female, easily broke six foot tall in their mid to late teens, Levi was far from that. 

Levi had been born and grew up in the underground district beneath the capitol. Children, human beings, they needed sunlight to grow and to thrive. Levi had been denied it during his youth and as such, was much shorter than the alphas that had lived on the surface all of their lives. He was lucky, he knew, to have been given the opportunity to join the Survey Corps and live on the surface before his legs went bad, which was the all too common fate of most that lived underground. Medication and vitamins were far too expensive for most to afford and the human body needed vitamin D for healthy bones. While it was free in the form of sunlight, it was unreachable for those that were trapped in the slums beneath the surface. 

But, what Levi lacked in height, he made up for in strength, cunning and wisdom. He was one hell of a fighter, a soldier, and there were few opponents that would be worthy of even attempting to take a chance against him. 

That alone didn’t do much to quell his fears about protecting Eren. He’d learned the hard way that no matter how strong you were, you could still let down the people that depended on you to keep them safe. He would have to be better than his best now. There were no other options. Unlike some alphas, he took the responsibility of taking an omega very seriously. 

The boy sleeping peacefully in his arms relied on him for _everything_. Before he’d had Eren, he’d only seen it as the necessities, shelter, food, protection. But, now Levi was beginning to see that Eren’s essence, his mood, his sense of stability and security, all of it was on his shoulders. It was a tremendous amount of power to hold over another life. 

And it was something he needed to start taking into consideration. He needed to make decisions that would nurture the type of relationship he wanted with the boy. 

But, what was it that he wanted from this? It was a heavy question that Levi knew was deeper than the obvious. He hadn’t planned on taking an omega, not until he set his eyes on Eren. It was an impulsive decision, but one he’d been absolutely certain of when he made it. Everything had clicked into place. The boy was feisty, passionate, brave and beautiful. He’d found the courage to speak up when none of the other omegas had, and on behalf of his friend, no less. Eren had a kind of honor that was rare and pure. In spite of the boy’s inability to think things through or predict consequences, he had heart unlike Levi had ever witnessed in an omega. It was rare to see in anyone at all. 

After the events the night before, he knew that he never wanted to worry that Eren had run from him again. That meant he not only had to avoid giving the boy reasons to want to leave, he needed to also provide him with incentive to _stay_. He needed to appeal to Eren and make it so he _wanted_ to be there with him. 

None of that would be easy for Levi. He knew he wasn’t exactly the most enjoyable person to share company with. He had no idea how to have a relationship with anyone, particularly an omega. Even those that considered him somewhat of a friend had essentially just learned to adapt to and shrug off his eccentricities. 

But, he couldn’t expect Eren to shrug things off the way soldiers that only had a working relationship with him did. Although it came out of no where, Levi had brought the boy home to _live with him_. Eren would be looking at him very differently, have very different expectations of him and needs. They were all things he needed to work out. 

What _did_ he want from Eren? Levi rubbed his thumb lightly over the boy’s chin. He wasn’t entirely sure. It had all happened so fast and it had been something he had never planned for. He knew he wanted to keep him, that he didn’t want the boy to run off. He wanted Eren to be happy with him. He liked the feeling he got inside when the boy’s eyes lit up and when he smiled at him. He was already addicted to the way Eren’s small body fit so perfectly in his arms. His scent was intoxicating. 

He knew what Erwin wanted. It was obvious that after taking the time he needed to regroup, the older alpha had decided to pick right up with Armin where he’d left off with Ryan. Levi wished him luck, but he was relieved that he and Eren had more time to spend together before Eren’s heats would start. He knew they both needed it. 

He was _extremely_ attracted to Eren, it was an odd feeling. Somehow, he’d managed to go through life being able to ignore such impulses. Sure, he had his needs for release, but it more mechanical, less about all the shit that was suddenly floating around in his head. He couldn’t be bothered with mixing sex with emotions. The people he did care about, it was in a professional context. He couldn’t say he ever looked at any of the people in his past or elsewhere in his life in the way he did with Eren. 

And then there was the fact that when his eyes fell upon the boy, a new word rang through his head. 

_Mine_ . 

He’d never felt that way about anyone else and had scoffed at the idea that he ever would. Levi didn’t realize the intensity that came along with having such a precious, beautiful life be _all his_. 

And how important he was to Eren. That he was the boy’s world. It was something that had put him off for years. Why would he want that kind of burden and responsibility? He had enough of that with his work. He wasn’t on a power trip. He didn’t need an omega depending on him and fawning all over him to feel like an alpha. It was something he thought others would seek out because they were insecure with themselves. But, now that he was holding his own omega, he was seeing that there was also something about having a gorgeous creature like Eren looking at Levi as his one and only that made him feel warm inside. No, although he knew he had power, it wasn’t about the power trip. It was more like he felt like he was being blessed with a gift. 

He hadn’t come about Eren in the best way, he knew that. It was far from ideal. In fact, it would probably have been the _last_ scenario Levi would have seen himself taking an omega. When he’d gone through the warehouse that day, he’d been disgusted and disinterested. He didn’t need to take an unwilling omega from a cage, he knew that damn well. But, he saw Eren, he looked into the boy’s eyes, and he _wanted him_. He knew that if he didn’t stake his claim at that moment, someone else would have. It was either put aside his own issues with the situation and get the boy, or let someone else have him. Levi couldn’t stomach that thought. Having Eren for himself was more important than how he came about having him. 

The boy’s mouth opened in a wide yawn and he wiggled slightly in Levi’s arms, letting out a contented sigh as though just remembering where he was. Levi smiled just slightly. He wasn’t one to be bowled over by cuteness, but Eren had a charm that Levi couldn’t easily ignore. He leaned in and pressed his lips against the boy’s forehead, then pulled back slowly to watch his eyes flutter open. 

Eren smiled lazily and stretched a bit, then squirmed himself back into the crook of Levi’s arm. 

“Were you watching me sleep?” The boy teased, smirking at the alpha. 

“Tsk,” Levi rolled his eyes and Eren giggled. 

“You were. I caught you,” he said, poking Levi gently in the chest. “You always wake up before me. Do you even sleep? I have no idea.” 

“Yes, I sleep,” Levi said, grabbing Eren’s wrist and pulling his hand up to his mouth. “You’re just lazy,” he mumbled against the boy’s knuckles. 

“I am _not_ ,” Eren countered with faux outrage. “You’re just weird.” 

“But, you like weird,” Levi cocked an eyebrow. 

“No!” Eren laughed and Levi rolled onto him, his face tickling against the boy’s neck. 

Levi hummed against Eren’s sensitive skin and the boy giggled and snorted, pawing his hands into the alpha’s shoulders to push him off. “Why do you do this to me right when I wake up? It’s torture!” 

“You’re easy to torture,” Levi murmured and rolled off Eren, letting the boy catch his breath. 

“Don’t you need to get ready for work?” Eren sassed, propping himself up on his elbow. “It’s kind of late isn’t it?” 

“Yeah,” Levi said, glancing over to the boy. “I thought you needed the rest, though.” 

Eren smiled slightly and leaned in to drop a kiss on Levi’s cheek. He could tell that Levi was the kind of person that took being on time for things seriously and that he’d stay in bed late because he wanted Eren to sleep meant a lot to him. 

“What was that for?” Levi asked, smirking a bit. 

“Not dragging me out of bed when the sun was coming up,” Eren informed him. The boy rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. Now that he was awake and facing the reality that at some point he was going to have to get out of bed, he couldn’t push the things that had happened the day before out of his mind any longer. 

“What is it?” Levi could sense the boy’s sudden change in mood. 

“This is going to be a really awkward day,” Eren mumbled. “And Armin isn’t going to be there. It’s fine, I’ll be fine.” He didn’t want Levi to worry about him, but he was dreading seeing Jeremy and Petra. He had no idea how he would be able to be in the same room with them all day. 

“What?” Levi looked confused for a moment, then squinted his eyes when he realized what Eren’s concerns were. “You’re not going back there. Fuck that place.” 

Eren blinked with surprise. “But, you have to go to work. Where am I going to go?” 

Levi was quiet as Eren watched him wrestle with his thoughts. 

“I guess you’ll have to come to work with me until I figure out a new arrangement,” Levi said thoughtfully, unable to come up with any other option he felt comfortable with. The only people he was certain he could leave Eren alone with and not need to worry about his safety were Hanji and Erwin. With Erwin indisposed, more work was falling onto Levi and Hanji, so he was out of options. 

“Really?” Eren asked, his eyes widening. He couldn’t believe that Levi was seriously considering bringing him to work with him. “Won’t I be in the way?” 

Levi sat up and shot him a no nonsense look. “Make sure you’re not.” 

Eren nodded and Levi got out of the bed and went into the bathroom without another word. The boy sat there in contemplative silence, a nervous excitement brewing in his stomach. It was _awesome_ that he was going to get to go to work with Levi and watch the soldiers train and prepare for their next mission. But, staying out of Levi’s way sounded easier than he thought it would be. Eren had never been good at making himself invisible. 

He sighed and crawled out of the bed, deciding to look on the bright side of things. He didn’t have to see Petra and Jeremy today after all. That was a relief. He knew that what had happened to Connie was their fault in some way and he didn’t think he’d have been able to keep his mouth shut or his hands to himself. 

He bit into his lip and frowned. 

_Connie_ . 

He really hadn’t seemed so bad. Eren had actually kind of liked him. He knew in his gut that Connie hadn’t really wanted to lock him in that shed. When he thought back on it, the other boy had seemed torn up over it all evening. He’d been put up to it, Eren was sure, and had been beat for it by his alpha. 

Eren did feel guilty. If he’d realized that by giving up Connie’s name the boy would have been hit that way, he’d have kept it to himself until after he and Levi got home. But, under the circumstances, the words just came out. He wasn’t thinking clearly. 

Levi came out of the bathroom and Eren stared at him, his guilt evident on his face. 

“What’s with you?” Levi asked, pulling on his pants. 

“I want to go see Connie,” Eren announced, taking in a breath and straightening his spine. 

Levi balked. “The omega that locked you in a shed and tried to kill you? Why the fuck would you want to see him?” 

“I need to see if he’s OK,” Eren explained. 

“Hanji told me last night she was going to stay and make sure he wasn’t seriously injured,” Levi said coolly. 

“I know, but, I need to see it for myself,” Eren sighed. “I need to talk to him.” 

“Why?” Levi asked, fastening buckles on his thighs. 

“I want him to know I don’t blame him for it,” Eren said quietly. 

“I don’t understand why you care,” Levi muttered. “He still locked you in a shed in the freezing cold.” 

“Don’t _you_ want to know why?” Eren asked, and Levi looked up at him and met his eyes. 

“Yeah,” Levi admitted, though he had some ideas. “I should probably make sure Kitts really didn’t know anything about it, too.” 

Eren smiled to himself. He had successfully changed Levi’s mind about something. He knew that Levi was as stubborn as he was and he took it as a real accomplishment. His argument skills were clearly improving. 

“Hurry up and get dressed,” Levi said, adjusting the collar of his shirt in the mirror. “We’ll stop by their room on the way out.” 

“Sure,” Eren said, opening up his drawer and staring inside. He chewed on his lip and gave Levi a skeptical look. “Um, are we going to be outside a lot?” 

“Probably,” Levi said with a shrug. “Why?” 

“It’s just…” 

Eren carded through the clothes Levi had given him. “None of these are really _outside_ clothes…” 

Levi frowned and walked over, looking over Eren’s shoulder and then digging through the drawer a bit himself. When he had bought them for Eren, he hadn’t intended on the boy spending any significant time outside or in the cold, but the boy was right. 

“See what you can do, double up on things, put on tights underneath socks,” he suggested. “I’ll try and come up with something better for tomorrow.” 

“OK,” Eren said with uncertainty, pulling out clothes and looking at them doubtfully. 

He settled on a white shirt with a peter pan collar, a mint green sweater that went to his hip with fake pearls on the sleeves, white cotton tights, a white tulle layered skirt that came midway down his thighs, and grey and mint striped thigh high socks. He slid on his furry white boots and Levi helped him into his coat, hat and gloves. He wrapped Eren’s pink scarf around his neck, then picked the boy up and carried him out of the room, downstairs to another part of the barracks. 

Eren wished he could confront Connie’s alpha, tell him what a bastard he was for doing what he did to his omega, but he knew Levi wouldn’t appreciate him starting a fight that way. He’d had a habit of speaking his mind to betas and alphas growing up and had been at the losing end of a lot of fights because of it. 

Kitts looked both surprised and annoyed when he opened the door to his room, several minutes after Levi had pounded on it. 

“I’ve got a searing headache, what the fuck do you want?” He muttered, the sunlight coming in from the wall made him squint his eyes. 

“We need to talk,” Levi said flatly. “Alone.” Levi placed a hand on Eren’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Come out here. Eren can go in your room until we’re done.” 

Kitts rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. “Fine, whatever,” he grumbled. “Let this be the end of it,” he said, stepping aside so Eren could step into his room. 

The door clicked shut behind him and Eren’s eyes widened as he scanned Kitts’s room. Although he had about the same amount of space, it was nothing like Levi’s room. It smelled musty and there were dirty piles of clothes and trash scattered about the room. There was a sparse amount of food on the shelves in comparison to what Eren had seen in Levi’s room, but several bottles of liquor instead. There was barely any furniture in the room, but what was there was worn, old, dirty and covered in dust. Eren’s mouth fell into an open frown and he took a step deeper inside. 

“Connie?” He asked hesitantly, not seeing the other boy. 

“Hmmph?” Connie mumbled from the floor beside the bed. The boy struggled to sit up, wincing in pain as he did, and Eren gasped when he got a look at his face. 

“Connie!” Eren took a few steps closer, his stomach dropping when he saw that one of Connie’s eyes was bruised and swollen shut. 

“Eren?” Connie rubbed his good eye and blinked at him with confusion. “What are _you_ doing here?” 

“I came to see if you were OK,” Eren said lamely, sucking his lip into his mouth. Obviously Connie _wasn’t_ OK. 

“Why would you care?” Connie asked, puzzled. “I locked you in a shed.” 

Eren wrapped his arms around himself and sighed. “Because I know you really didn’t want to do that to me. And you didn’t deserve what happened to you…” 

“Yes, I did,” Connie muttered. “I deserved it. I could have killed you.” 

“No,” Eren said firmly. “He had no right to beat you up.” 

Connie snorted. “He’s my alpha, Eren. He has the right to do whatever he wants.” 

“But, he beat the shit out of you!” Eren challenged, waving his arm at the other boy. “Have you seen yourself?” 

“No shit,” Connie spat. “Whatever, I’m used to it.” 

Eren eyed the old, worn mat on the floor, the thin tattered blanket and then his face screwed up. “He makes you sleep on _the floor_?” 

Connie shrugged and sighed. “Sometimes, yeah. So what?” 

“He has a bed,” Eren pointed out. 

“What the hell makes you think I _want_ to be in bed with him?” Connie narrowed his eye. “I don’t _like it_ , Eren. It’s not fucking _fun_ for me when I’m in there with him.” 

Eren took a step back, fumbling his hands together. “But, I thought you’d said you hadn’t started your heats yet?” 

“Does he look like someone that gives a shit to you?” Connie snapped. 

Eren put a gloved hand over his mouth. He wasn’t sure what to say. He had no idea that things were _this bad_ for Connie. At least where he’d come from, it was looked down on for anyone to have sex with an omega before they had their first heat, consensual or not. Their bodies weren’t really ready for it and it was extremely painful. Even the omegas that had their heats later but had already bonded to an alpha weren’t sexually active except in extreme cases. 

“I’m so sorry,” Eren said with shocked sincerity. “I didn’t realize…” 

“You don’t need to be sorry,” Connie hugged himself and looked away from Eren. 

“Can’t you leave him? Do you have parents? Maybe they could…” 

“My parents _want_ me with him,” Connie hissed. “They think that by having me with a Captain, it brings honor to them. This is the only way to make them proud.” 

Eren shook his head stepped closer to the other boy. “I don’t understand, he beats you and…” Eren stopped himself. He couldn’t say it. “Don’t they want you to be _happy_?” 

“Why would they care about what _I_ want?” Connie wiped tears from his cheek. “Don’t you get it, Eren? Kitts is the best I could do, they knew it. That’s why I’m here with him.” 

“You could do better than someone that hits you, Connie.” 

“No, I can’t.” Connie turned to look at Eren. “You’ll never understand what it’s like to be like me. It’s different for you.” 

“How do you figure?” Eren frowned. “I didn’t exactly choose to be in the situation I’m in, either…” 

“You’re _beautiful_ , Eren.” Connie let out a shaky sob and wiped his nose with his sleeve. “They all look at you, they all want to treat you like you’re this pretty, little thing. Even Levi, he hates _everyone_ , but he’s carrying you around and dressing you up like a doll. No one has _ever_ looked at me the way he looks at you. I’m just ordinary. There is nothing at all special about me. I don’t have the pretty long hair and the big green eyes like you do. I’m lucky I got an alpha at all, let alone a Captain.” 

Eren felt like he couldn’t breathe. The way Connie felt about himself was heartbreaking, he thought he didn’t deserve any better than an alpha that abused him. 

“That’s not true, Connie,” Eren choked. “You _are_ beautiful and special and you deserve someone that sees that.” 

“Eren!” Connie snapped. “I know what I am! I know I’m not one of the pretty ones, I’ve heard enough alphas talk about it in front of me! You have no _clue_ what I’ve been through. Just… stop. Don’t lie to me. You don’t have to say these things.” 

“I’m not lying! You _do_ deserve an alpha that looks at you the way you say Levi looks at me,” Eren’s voice cracked. He wondered what Connie saw in Levi’s eyes, but he knew he couldn’t ask. 

“You’ll never understand,” Connie muttered, wiping his face. 

“I’m trying to understand! Why’d you lock me in the shed, Connie? Were you… jealous of me?” 

“No!” Connie cried. “ _Petra_ is jealous of you. I did it for her.” 

“But, why?” Eren inched over and carefully sat down on the mat across from Connie. It barely gave any relief from the hardness of the floor and he could feel the cold wood go straight through it. He could barely believe that Kitts would have his omega sleep in such a deplorable way. He knew that his salary had to be comparable to Levi’s and Eren got to sleep on a bed that felt like a cloud every night. 

“Because,” Connie whispered, “she promised me if I did, that her dad knew an alpha, another Captain… she said his omega had died when the gate was breached and that they might be able to get him to buy me from Kitts if I helped her…” 

Eren frowned and reached over, taking Connie’s hand into his and giving it a gentle squeeze. It made sense now, no wonder Connie had done it. He was desperate, just like Eren had been in wanting to help Armin. Petra and her father had known they both had their weaknesses and how to play them. 

“I understand,” Eren said softly. “I’m not mad at you for it, Connie. You were just trying to survive.” 

“I like you, Eren,” Connie sniffled. “I felt like shit for it, I didn’t want to do it. I almost didn’t. But, then I saw that Levi had been drinking and I knew Kitts would be drunk, and I just couldn’t stand another night with him like that…” 

“I like you, too,” Eren said, forcing a small smile. “You’re the only omega I’ve met since I got here that’s cool.” 

“I really didn’t think you’d get hurt,” Connie admitted. “If I had thought it though, I probably wouldn’t have done it. But, I never think things through that far. I’m stupid.” 

“You’re not,” Eren promised. “You were just so desperate to get away from this, you didn’t think. I didn’t either; otherwise I would have realized how ridiculous what you told me I needed to do was.” 

Connie sniffled. “Was I that obvious?” 

Eren smiled and shrugged. “Yeah, kind of.” He sighed and looked into his lap. “Do you think Petra will stop now?” 

“I don’t know. Her dad is pretty hung up on wanting her to be with Levi. I don’t know why, I mean, I know he’s a Captain. But, if it was just about her being with a Captain, there are others…” 

Eren nodded. “I was thinking that, too.” He knew Levi was handsome, too, but he sensed there was more to than anyone had let on, especially considering Levi’s reactions to it. 

“I wouldn’t worry about it, though,” Connie said. “When you were, you know, outside, Levi told Petra off and made her cry. He told her he only wanted _you_.” 

“Really?” Eren asked, his heart skipping a beat. 

“Yup,” Connie said wiping his face. “In front of everyone. You’re really lucky, Eren.” 

“Yeah,” Eren looked into his lap. He wasn’t sure what to call it. 

The door opened and Eren saw Levi standing in the doorway. 

“Let’s go,” he said, more like an order than a suggestion. 

Eren reached over and grabbed Connie’s knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Take care of yourself. I’ll see you again, I promise.” He tried to give the boy an encouraging smile. Eren was like a dog with a bone and he was going to figure out a way to help Connie. 

He stood up and walked over to Levi, evading Kitts’s stares as he slid past him out the door. He shut the door as soon as Eren was in the hallway and the boy looked up at his alpha with questioning eyes. 

“He didn’t know shit,” Levi grumbled, bending down to pick Eren up. “He was so hung over, if he had tried to lie to me I would have seen right through it.” 

“Yeah,” Eren said quietly, “Connie said the same. He said Petra asked him to do it.” 

“That’s what I figured,” Levi muttered, a dark look in his eyes. “I just wanted confirmation that asshole back there had nothing to do with it.” 

Eren was quiet for a few moments, debating whether or not he should tell Levi everything that Connie had said. 

“If an omega doesn’t like their alpha, can they leave them?” Eren asked bluntly, his arms around Levi’s neck as they walked outside towards some of the other military buildings. 

“Trying to tell me something, Princess?” Levi asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“No,” Eren said, wrinkling his nose, furrowing his eyebrows and puffing out his lip. “Stop it, you know I wasn’t talking about us.” 

Levi smirked. “You’re not trying to get rid of me?” 

“Heichou!” Eren grabbed Levi’s chin and turned his face to look at him. “No.” He leaned in and placed a kiss on the alpha’s cheek. Even though the situation he was in with Levi wasn’t at all what Eren had planned for, he was grateful he wasn’t dealing with what Connie was. He might not have wanted an alpha, but he did have a good one. 

“What was that for?” Levi asked, his eyes locking onto Eren’s as the boy pulled back. 

“Being you,” Eren said simply, blushing slightly. “Do I always have to have a reason to kiss you?” 

“Hmph,” Levi said, trying to keep his lips from twisting into a smile. It was nice to feel like Eren was growing to be fond of him. “I guess not.” 

The alpha pulled Eren a little closer to him. “An omega can’t just leave because they’re unhappy. Everything is up to their alpha. If the alpha is unhappy enough, they might get rid of their omega, but it doesn’t happen the other way around.” 

“So an alpha can beat and rape an omega around here and no one will do anything about it?” Eren asked, anger in his voice. He couldn’t believe there were no options for an omega in such an abusive environment. 

“Rape?” Levi asked, shifting his eyes to Eren. “Are you talking about Connie?” 

Eren nodded. “He hasn’t even had a heat yet. How can you people let that go on?” 

“I don’t have any control over what Kitts does,” Levi said defensively. “He has the right to do whatever he wants with his omega, whether I think it’s shitty or not.” 

“So, no one cares?” Eren frowned. He was appalled that people were so fine knowing these things were going on right under their noses. 

“Most people don’t treat their omegas like shit,” Levi argued. “Yeah, some do. Of course it’s uncomfortable. But, it’s still their fucking business. That’s just the way it is.” 

“Why can’t it be different?” Eren pressed. If most people were uncomfortable with it, he thought they should do something to stop it. It was the right thing to do. 

“Because in the eyes of the law, Connie is Kitts’s property,” Levi said bluntly. 

“And I’m your property?” Eren countered, his voice dropping. 

“Don’t make this about us,” Levi snapped. “Didn’t you just say you were fine with being with me?” 

“I just want to know if that’s how you think of me,” Eren mumbled. And why wouldn’t he think of him that way, Eren thought, he did bring him home from a _cage_ after all. 

“You’re oversimplifying it,” He muttered, his eyes narrowing. “Don’t turn this into something ugly.” 

“I’m just trying to understand…” Eren started. 

“No,” Levi growled. “You’re twisting this into something it isn’t. I’m ending it. We’re here and I’m not going to fight with you over this shit.” 

Eren scowled. He was tired of Levi thinking he got to decide what they were allowed to talk about and when. If Eren wanted to talk about something, shouldn’t they do it? 

“Well, I guess if you say so!” The boy snapped furiously. 

Eren tightened his jaw and looked away from Levi as he carried him into a stone building. Levi wasn’t making much of an argument for thinking of Eren as more than property if he thought he had the right to control all of their conversations. He didn’t even attempt to counter it or quell Eren’s concerns at all. 

The boy was still steaming when Levi brought him into a room and Eren heard a familiar voice as Hanji greeted them. 

“Glad you were able to make it,” she said, her tone light. 

Levi set Eren down and walked into the room. He dropped his palms onto the table Hanji was standing beside and glared up at her. “Fucking thrilled to be here, too.” 

“I see you brought Eren!” She said, shooting Eren a smile and a wave. Eren waved back sheepishly, glancing over at Levi with anger and uncertainty. 

“I couldn’t exactly drop him off downstairs now could I?” He snarled. “If you’re going to be in here, maybe he can stay with you and you could keep him from getting into trouble? I have shit to do outside.” 

“Sure, he can hang with me,” She said, crossing her arms. “What’s with you today?” 

Levi huffed and straightened his back. “I have things I need to take care of, my hand are full. But, I can’t even take a fucking breather because Erwin decided that right after all this Titan bullshit would be the best time to have himself ten inches deep in omega for a fucking week.” 

Eren’s jaw dropped and he narrowed his eyes at Levi. That was his best friend he was talking about. He stalked away, toward a window, utterly disgusted. It was bad enough to have to be reminded of what Armin was probably doing at the moment, but the way Levi put it made him worry for his friend that it wasn’t the romantic experience he had envisioned. 

Hanji snorted and raised an eyebrow. “Ten inches, huh? Poor Armin.” 

“Whatever,” Levi grumbled. “It was fucking irresponsible.” 

Hanji smirked and staked together some papers she’d been looking through. “So, if Eren had been the one that went into heat first, you would have been here with us?” 

“He _hasn’t_ ,” Levi snapped. “Your argument is invalid.” 

“You sound a little jealous,” Hanji teased. “You’ll get your week off eventually, right Eren?” 

Eren crossed his arms and stared out the window. The absolute last thing he wanted to think about at the moment was spending a week in bed with Levi. Right now he had half a mind to punch Levi in the dick, all however many inches of it. 

“I’m not _jealous_ ,” Levi growled. “I’m frustrated. And _no_ not like _that_.” 

“Give him a break, Levi,” Hanji said gently. “I agree the timing could have been better, but he’s happy. That’s what we all wanted for him, isn’t it?” 

Levi sighed, as aggravated as he was that they were without their Commander, Hanji was right. They’d all seen how hurt Erwin had been when he lost Ryan. He did deserve happiness. Levi had wished there was a way to take away Erwin’s pain for a long time and it had finally come in the form of a soft spoken blonde omega from Shinganshina. He _was_ happy for the guy. He’d more than earned some peace. 

“Try and make sure he doesn’t get himself kidnapped or killed,” Levi mumbled, waving at Eren as he stalked toward the door. He would deal with Eren later, after he’d cooled himself down. He didn’t like where the conversation had been going and he sure as fuck didn’t want to be held responsible for or compared to shit heads like Kitts. 

“He’ll be fine,” Hanji said to his back, watching as he left the room. She looked over to Eren then went to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Why don’t you come sit down? I think I have some things you could work on.” 

“OK,” Eren said quietly, his eyes on the floor as Hanji guided him over to the table. He really didn’t feel like talking to Levi, but he was hurt that the alpha had left without even saying goodbye to him. He knew it was stupid, he shouldn’t even care, but he felt terrible. He didn’t like leaving things that way, with them mad at each other. It felt wrong and they seemed to do it a lot. 

He sat down at the heavy, wooden table and propped his elbows on it and took his face in his hands. He wasn’t sure there was much he could do, but at least he had different scenery for being bored and the lack of Jeremy and Petra was still a selling point. Hanji started a fire, no doubt because now she was in the company of a weak little _omega_ , and Eren glared down at the table. He felt like he hated everything in the world at that moment. 

“So,” she said, sliding a few books from ones of the bookcases and grabbing a folder, “I have a lot of research I need to go over today. I had talked to Levi a few days ago and I think this might be helpful and keep you busy for a while.” She set the books and folder down in front of Eren. “If you want to start reading, it will help for you to practice writing common words. Ones that aren’t easy to sound out. After you do that a few times, your brain will start to remember them. Did your parents ever do this with you?” 

Eren shook his head no. He’d picked up on a few words here and there, but not enough to read a book. 

“No problem,” Hanji said, masking sympathy with a grin. She opened a book in front of Eren and then pulled paper from the folder. “You can start here, any words you don’t know, you can spell to me and I’ll tell you what they are. Then you write it ten times. I know it sounds a little boring, but by tonight I bet a few of them will have stuck.” 

Eren nodded and stared down at the book as Hanji went to collect writing utensils for him. There were pictures next to some of the words, which Eren figured would make it a little easier, but most did not have that clue. 

Hanji sat down across from him with a notebook and a pile of papers. “There. Now, what’s your first word?” 

“Um,” Eren looked down at the book, feeling a little embarrassed. 

“I’m here to help,” Hanji said. “We all had to start somewhere,” she said encouragingly. 

“W…A…S…” Eren spelled, then looked up at the alpha with uncertainty. 

“Was,” Hanji said. “As in, Eren _was_ able to read, after a little practice.” She winked at him and he cracked a small smile. 

Eren looked down at the paper and carefully began to practice writing the word. It was peaceful, just he and Hanji together, working on their projects. Every so often, Eren would spell a new word for Hanji and she would tell him what it meant and use it in a funny sentence. She’d made him laugh a few times and the mood had lightened considerably since Levi had left. 

“So,” Hanji asked, setting down a plate of crackers and some milk in front of Eren. “What was up his ass earlier? He was even more bitchy than he usually is and that’s saying something,” she chuckled. 

“We got into a fight,” Eren sighed, taking sip of his milk. “It didn’t get too far, he ended it before it really got going.” 

“I kind of figured,” she said. “Want to talk about it?” 

Eren swallowed and paused. “We went to see Kitts and Connie before we got here.” 

“Oh?” Hanji raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, well, I wanted to see if Connie was OK and Levi needed to talk to Kitts about what happened last night anyway,” Eren shrugged and Hanji smiled at him and grabbed his hand. 

“I think it’s say a lot about the kind of person you are that you were so worried about Connie.” 

“Did you know Kitts punched him in the face?” Eren frowned and looked the alpha in the eyes. 

“No,” she said, her face falling. “That must have happened after he brought him home. I thought he had settled down…” 

“I think he hits him a lot,” Eren said, starting to feel angry again. “He does more than hit him. He does really terrible things to him.” 

“What kind of things?” Hanji asked, looking as though she was already dreading whatever Eren’s response would be. 

“Like _in bed_ things,” Eren mumbled uncomfortably. 

“I see. And Connie told you this today?” 

Eren nodded. “Is there any way to get him out of there? I mean, or to help him somehow?” 

“Not really,” Hanji said. “What I did last night was the most I could really intervene. Technically, Kitts isn’t breaking any laws.” 

Eren lifted his head and his nostrils flared. “That doesn’t mean it isn’t _wrong_.” 

“Hey,” Hanji gave his hand a squeeze. “I’m not disagreeing with you! I’m just telling you, there isn’t much that anyone can do about it.” 

“I feel like, like as alphas, you’re supposed to be protecting people like Connie!” Eren narrowed his eyes. “You all should step in and tell Kitts he can’t do that to him!” 

“And then he would call the Military Police on us, Eren,” Hanji sighed. “You’re asking for vigilante justice. It’s an interesting concept, but all these alphas you want to do it have their own omegas they need to put first and worry about. If they get caught, what happens to _their_ omegas? It’s not a problem with a simple solution.” 

“Maybe if more people cared to solve it, it wouldn’t be a problem anymore,” Eren muttered. 

“And this is what you and Levi were fighting about?” Hanji asked with a defeated expression. 

“Not exactly.” Eren wrapped his arms around his chest. He was starting to feel cold, even inside the building. That was one good thing about that omega place, he conceded. It had always been warm. 

“Do you think Levi thinks of me has his property?” Eren asked bluntly. Levi had dodged the question and Eren felt like he really needed to know. 

“His _property_ …” Hanji said slowly, thoughtfully, buying herself time to answer. “I don’t think I’d put it that way. I think he sees you as his, that you belong to him. But, I don’t think it’s in the detached way you’re putting it.” 

“Like he owns me?” Eren suggested. 

“I think more like you’re _his_ omega, just like he is _your_ alpha,” she explained. “Do you feel like that about him?” 

“I… I don’t know,” Eren stalled, looking down at his hands. 

“I’m sure you heard all about what Petra said to Levi last night,” Hanji said softly. “How did that make you feel toward her?” 

Eren shut his eyes and sighed. “Like I wanted to rip her head off and drop kick it into a Titan’s mouth.” 

“And why did you feel that way?” Hanji prodded gently. 

“Because Levi is _mine_ ,” Eren admitted sheepishly. 

“That, right there,” Hanji said, pointing a finger emphatically at Eren, “is how Levi feels. Not that you’re ‘property’ but that you’re _his_. Do you understand now?” 

Eren nodded his head slowly. 

“You’re very special to him, Eren. I’ve never seen him with _anyone_ the way he is with you.” She smiled. “It’s nice to finally see him happy. I was starting to wonder if he had it in him.” 

Eren smiled slightly. Connie had said the same thing. Maybe they knew what they were talking about. 

The pair went back to work after eating, Eren working away diligently at his new words. He wasn’t very skilled in writing letters, although he did recognize them, so on top of trying to learn the words he was improving his penmanship. By the time Levi came into the room, he felt confident that he’d learned quite a few new words and might even be able to read a small book with minimal assistance. 

He avoided his alpha’s eyes, still upset about how they had left things earlier in the day. He continued to write the words, pretending as though what he was working on took all of his concentration and he didn’t even notice Levi staring at him from across the room. 

Levi finally walked over to him and picked up some of the sheets of words he had written rifling through them. “Good thinking,” he said with a nod to Hanji. “He’s doing well.” 

“Yes, he is,” she agreed. “He’s been working hard all day. I think he could probably call it quits now.” Hanji gave Levi a purposeful look and then moved her eyes over to Eren trying to get the point through to him that he needed to talk to him. 

“I still need to exercise my horse,” Levi told her and she raised her eyebrows and gave him a hard stare. Levi stared back at her, furrowing his brows and then blinking and raising them when he realized what the other Captain was getting at. 

“So, uh, Eren,” Levi placed a hand on his shoulder. “Want to go for a ride?” 

Eren lifted his head and looked up at Levi. As much as he had been determined to punish Levi with the silent treatment when he came back into the room for telling him not to talk when he wanted to talk, the possibility of going for a horseback ride with Levi was too tempting. 

“Sure,” he said, shutting his book and getting up from the table to put on his hat, coat and gloves. 

Levi thanked Hanji and told her he’d see her tomorrow, then put his hand on Eren’s back and guided him out of the room with him. There was a tension between them and they stayed silent, walking wordlessly down the corridors until they reached the door to the outside closet to the stables. Levi kicked the door open and quickly picked Eren up to carry him through the snow. Eren awkwardly slung his arms around Levi’s neck, looking over the alpha’s shoulder instead of at his face. 

The boy kept to himself while he sat on a bench and watched Levi get his horse prepared to go out. It was interesting, seeing his alpha interact with his horse. There was a tenderness he’d only ever seen from Levi when they were in bed together. He talked to the horse softly, taking time to show affection while tacking her up. He had a fondness towards her that Eren hadn’t seem him display toward any of his friends or colleagues and it was enchanting to see. 

“You really love your horse,” Eren said suddenly, finally smiling a bit. 

Levi looked at him, surprised to hear his voice, then nodded firmly. “I prefer animals over people.” He placed the saddle gently on his horse’s back. “Most people.” He looked over his shoulder at Eren and the boy blushed and gave him a small smile. He couldn’t explain it, but it was hard to stay angry at Levi. He wasn’t one to let things go, but he found that he _hated_ when things were tense between them. 

When Levi was finished getting his horse prepared, he picked Eren up and helped him climb onto the horse. He unhooked the cross ties, keeping a hand on the horse’s bridle, then mounted and situated himself behind Eren in the saddle. 

“This might be a little awkward,” Levi admitted, reaching around Eren and holding the reins. “I never ride double. But,” he leaned his chest a little closer to Eren’s back, “I’ll make an exception for you.” 

Eren grinned to himself, flattered that he was getting special treatment from Levi, as Levi guided the horse out of the stable and into the snow. 

“Did your father teach you how to ride?” Levi asked once they’d gotten onto one of the trails that led through a small patch of woods. 

“No,” Eren said, leaning back a bit into Levi. It was freezing outside and he wasn’t dressed appropriately for the weather, but the warmth of Levi’s body and his arms around him felt nice. 

“Tsk, that’s a shame,” Levi said, shaking his head. He wasn’t impressed with how little Eren’s parents had taught him. He vowed right then that when he had his own children, regardless of their orientation, they would be taught to read and ride. He blinked, then stared ahead, his lips forming a tight, straight line. _His own children_? Had he decided he was going to be a father at some point without even realizing it? He’d never planned or intended on having any children. Now suddenly, it had just invaded his thoughts, as though it had been part of his plan all along? He shook his head and glanced down at the boy sitting in front of him. He had taken a leap just having Eren, but a _family_? All of them, relying on Levi to protect them. No, he wasn’t ready to think about this. 

“I’ll teach you,” Levi croaked out. “It would be better for you to ride your own horse. Besides, it’s something everyone should know how to do.” 

“Really?” Eren asked, twisting in his seat and shooting Levi that big cheeky grin of his that made his heart skip a beat. There was something about that boy’s smile, the way those big teal eyes lit up… 

“Of course.” _Anything for you_ , he thought, then shut his eyes. What was happening to him? 

Eren could barely contain his excitement. He had always wanted to learn how to ride on his own. He knew that it was unlikely he would ever have his own horse, but just to have the opportunity to gallop alone, just him and the horse, the wind blowing through their hair… there was something about it that seemed like such freedom. 

And so, as the horse carried them through the wooded area, Levi began to give Eren instructions on how to ride and properly care for a horse. Grooming and keeping your horse clean and healthy was the foundation for being able to ride, Levi impressed upon him. Treat your horse with care and they will be loyal to you and stay by your side. Eren listened to everything that Levi shared with him intently, preening when the alpha let him try holding the reins and guiding the horse himself. 

Finally, they came upon a clearing, a small, secluded meadow hidden inside the forest. From there, the snow falling from the sky came down harder on them, and Levi stopped the horse and hooked an arm around Eren’s waist. 

“I don’t see you as my property,” he said firmly, curling his fingers around Eren’s body. “I chose to have you in my life because I wanted to responsible for you, because I wanted to be the one to give you everything you need. I didn’t trust anyone else to do it to my standards. I didn’t trust anyone else with _you_.” 

Eren twisted his body so he could look up at the man seated behind him. “I don’t want to be a burden,” he whispered. 

“You’re not,” he said, releasing Eren’s waist and catching his chin with his hand. “You give me a renewed sense of purpose. Hell, I feel like I’ve made a more meaningful difference with you after a week in my life than in all of my years in the Survey Corps getting no where.” 

“You know,” Eren licked his lips, snowflakes catching on his long dark eyelashes, “I don’t mind being yours… much.” He opened his eyes and gazed into Levi’s. “I just need to know you’re mine, too.” 

“Of course I am,” Levi breathed, leaning down and pressing his lips into the boy’s. There was no one else, nothing else he wanted. Hell, he’d never really wanted _anyone_ before. If Eren needed to hear that he had him as well, Levi was more than happy to oblige. 

Eren grabbed a fist full of the front of Levi’s shirt, lifting himself slightly to match the alpha’s intensity. He had missed his alpha all afternoon, even though they’d parted on bad terms, and being kissed and held by him was such sweet relief. And he felt himself melting there, in spite of the cold, being kissed for the first time by Levi. Though when he’d thought about it over the past week he’d felt nervous, it was something that he had also been waiting for and wanting. For Levi to finally just take him in his arms and kiss him like nothing else in the world mattered. 

Levi flicked his hot tongue out and traced it over Eren’s cool lips and the boy sighed, giving him entry into his mouth. Levi held Eren’s head in his hand slowly slipped inside of him, finally tasting him. He was sweeter than he’d even imagined, his mouth so buttery, delicate and warm. He’d never understood the appeal of kissing, not until Eren. Before it had seemed like an unnecessary act that made his skin crawl, but with his boy, his beautiful omega, he saw it in a new light. Anything to be closer to him, to be one with him, to have him in every way he could. He wanted to explore every part of his body until he had it memorized. 

A gust of wind blew snow at the couple and Eren shivered against Levi. The alpha went to break their kiss and the boy whimpered, grabbing onto his face and pulling him firmly back down into his hungry mouth. Levi let out a chuckle against his lips, then grabbed at his green Scouting Legion cape and pulled it around his front, wrapping the boy up in it in his embrace. Eren sighed with contentment and smiled, nibbling at Levi’s lower lip and sucking it into his mouth. 

Levi couldn’t recall the last time he felt so much like smiling. For as inexperienced as he was, Eren was feisty and confident, not afraid to play back and try new things with minimal encouragement. His boy was _perfection_ , submissive to him but not passive. He was no typical omega, he was going to make things _interesting_ and Levi could barely wait. 

And so they kissed there in the white meadow, the snow swirling around them on the alpha’s horse, his omega warm and secure inside his cape and in his arms. If Eren had thought that Levi’s innocent touches had affected him, he could barely compare it to the feeling of being kissed by him. The more the alpha kissed him, the softer he became in both body and mind. And Levi felt it, he knew that his embrace was all that was keeping the boy from sliding off the horse into the snow. He was so unaccustomed to being intimate with an alpha, let alone exchanging bodily fluids with one, it wasn’t surprising to Levi that the boy was rapidly losing himself into the kiss, becoming more dazed and disoriented as Levi nipped and licked at his lips. 

“It’s getting dark,” He murmured, rubbing their red noses together. “We should go back.” 

“Mmmph,” Eren whimpered, pawing at Levi’s face and trying to drag him down into another kiss. He felt like he was floating and weightless, like he could just let go and Levi would be right there to catch him. 

Levi smiled again, amused and a bit flattered, and let the boy have his way, giving him one last long, slow kiss. When he finally broke back, he hovered over Eren’s face, the steam of their breath in the cold air mixing between them. 

“As much as I’m enjoying this, we need to head back now,” he said softly, placing one last kiss on Eren’s cheek. The boy was too disoriented to protest much, keeping his head turned and his eyes on his alpha as long as possible as Levi turned his body and leaned his back against his chest. “Stay just like this,” he murmured in the boy’s ear, taking his cape and wrapping it up around both sides of Eren and tucking them underneath him so he was securely held against Levi but he could still use his arms to hold the reins. 

Eren sighed and turned his head, resting it against Levi. The cape holding him against Levi, along with the gentle rocking of his body as the horse slowly walked back into the woods was so soothing. He could feel his alpha’s heart beating against his back and his breath ghosting across his neck. 

“Rest now,” he whispered, realizing that Eren had gone the afternoon without taking a nap, which was typical of omegas as they ran out of energy much more quickly. “We need to make a stop before we go home.” 

Eren nodded and yawned, snuggling his face against Levi and taking in a long, slow breath through his nose. Even outside, he could smell his alpha more than anything else, and it consoled him. _His_ alpha. _His_ Levi. Only his. He could definitely be OK with that. 

Levi smirked to himself as he watched Eren fight sleep for a few minutes, then nod off against him. Eren really did have an impressive way of making stubbornness adorable. Again, he found himself thinking of their children and what handfuls they would be given the proclivity of both of them to be hard headed and intense. It was a good thing he’d chosen a strong omega, he was going to need to be to handle their kids. He swallowed and looked down at Eren. So then, this was really it. Sometime over the past week, he wasn’t sure exactly when, he’d decided that Eren was his mate. It wasn’t even a challenge for him to picture their children, all teal eyes and black hair. And coming home every day to that, to them. Sticky fingers grabbing his hands and little faces looking up from at his knees. Just a week ago, he couldn’t picture ever having a family at all. 

But then this boy just came into his life and changed _everything_ , and it was terrifying and amazing. For the first time, he felt like his life had meaning beyond surviving and killing Titans. If he didn’t fuck it up, maybe he could have happiness, finally. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me a bit longer than usual to get this chapter up. It may take me more like 7-10 days each to get the next two up. I have a lot coming up over the next couple weeks. I will still be writing, but I might need a couple more days for Chapters 7 and 8 than normal. It's hard to say though, sometimes it comes out faster for me than other times. <3
> 
> Chapter title inspired by All His Suits Are Torn by NOFX
> 
> Eren's clothes for this chapter inspired by http://www.oasap.com/sweaters-cardigans/19393-beads-embellished-exposed-shoulder-jumper.html


	7. Regrets are worthless.  The time has passed and no one understands.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regrets are worthless  
> The time has passed  
> And no one understands  
> And to say the least  
> The years have been unfair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for reading and all of your wonderful feedback.
> 
> Thank you also to my beautiful beta baerrito Jennifer. You're the best :-D

Eren was still sleeping soundly when they arrived back at the stable, his body completely relaxed wrapped securely against his alpha. Levi found that he quite liked the feeling of having Eren held against him in such a way. It eased _his_ mind knowing that Eren was protected and at peace. In spite of how other alphas had lauded the all purpose room and how it was such a wonderful place to leave their omegas during the day, Levi had been skeptical from the start. Initially, he thought that Eren would be safest in their room during the day, but that had turned out to be a disaster and the all purpose room had seemed like the only option. But, Levi rather enjoyed having Eren close by while he was working all day. He knew that at any given time, he could go inside and check in on him. If Eren needed him, he could be there immediately. 

Sure, he was pissed as all fuck at the reason _why_ Eren would never be brought back to that place, but it had been a catalyst for a situation that Levi felt more comfortable with. Now Eren could work on things that _really_ mattered, like learning to read and ride, instead of spending his day lazing around in a pile of pillows. He shook his head. This was a much better set up. 

He waved to one of his soldiers, Olou, and the man approached him. 

“I need you to untack her and check her feet,” he said of his horse, loosening his cape from around Eren’s body as he spoke. “I can’t have him sitting in the stable in this weather and I have a lot of shit I need to do.” 

“No problem,” Olou said, taking the reins from Levi so he could dismount with Eren. He turned the boy around gently and placed his head on his shoulder, then carefully stepped down from the horse. Eren whimpered and wrapped one arm around Levi’s body and slung the other around his neck. He nuzzled himself against the alpha, not opening his eyes. 

Olou watched with interest. He had admired Levi ever since the Captain had saved his life and was often thought to be trying to emulate him in attitude, speech and even how he dressed. Levi respected him, he was a hell of a solider, but he made a point of ignoring the imitation. 

“How is it,” he asked, nodding toward Eren, “having an omega now?” 

“A lot of work,” Levi said flatly. The last thing he wanted to do was encourage the man to go fetch himself an omega and then request a week off. There were much more useful things he could be spending his time on and he needed his team to be focused. 

“Make sure she’s taken care of properly,” Levi muttered, turning on his heel and walking away from the other man. He wasn’t in the mood for small talk and certainly not while standing outside in the snow. He wasn’t thrilled at leaving his horse to be turned in by someone else, but he knew that if there was someone he could trust to do it correctly and to his standards, it was Olou. There _were_ benefits to having people around that wanted to impress you. 

As he carried Eren through the snow, again left alone with his thoughts, he knew he was going to have to find time to deal with the situation involving Peter. It would likely mean leaving Eren alone in their room, something he didn’t like the idea of much, but he couldn’t bring the boy along with him and he couldn’t impose on Hanji anymore. It had been nagging in the back of his mind all day. As much as he wanted to unleash rage on the other man, he knew he needed to collect himself first. 

He pressed the boy tighter against his chest. It was one thing for people to pull shit with him, but to bring Eren into it was something he wouldn’t tolerate. Murderous thoughts had been running through his mind since the night before. He wanted everyone involved in the little scheme that could have killed his boy dead. It was much more complicated than that though and Levi hated complicated shit. He wasn’t a politician, he was a soldier, a fighter. His skills rested in eliminating threats completely, not finding ways to placate them or shut them up. 

He frowned and leaned his face into Eren’s soft hair. He hated to admit weakness of any kind, but he was desperate to speak with Erwin. He knew the older man would have his back, but he also could use his advice. Erwin had a different way of handling things, his own approach, and Levi thought it might be helpful to listen to the older alpha and proceed wisely and with caution. 

But, with Armin just starting his heat, Levi knew it was out of the question. He was going to have to handle this on his own for now. Whatever he did, he had to ensure that Eren would not be a target and that no harm would come to him. 

Shit like this, it was exactly why he’d resigned himself to never having an omega. He knew that they would be a target. He had worked his ass off to make a new life for himself and at this point, he should be in the perfect position to take an omega and start a family. But, his past was constantly threatening to thrust itself back into his life. 

Eren deserved so much better than that. He deserved the man he was _now_ , not who he used to be. He couldn’t drag the boy down into that with him. He damn well couldn’t bring children up in that life. 

He’d been foolish to underestimate them. He’d expected nagging, offers, threats, all of it came with the territory and was something it was unlikely he’d escape. But, for them to target Eren, and to use omegas to do it, it was beyond what Levi had thought they would realistically do. He could only hope that the omegas had acted on their own and had concocted the twisted plan. Every time he thought about how far up the orders may have come from, he felt like he had swallowed rocks. 

By the time he reached the tailor’s shop in the middle of town, it was dark and few people roamed the streets. He knocked on the door, then entered the warm building that doubled as the owners’ home. 

“Captain!” an elderly man greeted them him cheerfully from behind a desk near the door. “What a wonderful surprise!” 

Eren stirred in Levi’s arms, waking up at the sound of the man’s voice and the sudden feeling of warmth. He rubbed his eyes with his fists and twisted to look around the unfamiliar room. He pulled closer to Levi and grabbed onto his shirt when the man approached them. 

He was a beta of average height, with white hair and a beard. He was somewhat portly with a red nose and cheeks that hinted at a frequent enjoyment of spirits. He had a broad smile and his eyes widened when he got a look at Eren. 

“I see you brought a friend!” the man said, reaching out to give Eren’s cheek a pinch. “Aren’t you a cute one, wait until Amelia sees you! Amelia,” he called over his shoulder toward another room. “Come on out, would you? Captain Ackerman is here and he’s got a friend I think you’ll want to meet.” 

Eren blushed and clung even closer to Levi. He’d just woken up after all and was confused as to where he was and why. 

“It’s all right,” Levi said quietly, sensing Eren’s uncertainty, while they heard noises coming from the back room. “They’re nice people.” 

A door swung open and a short, rounded, grey haired beta woman came bursting through. She wore a long navy dress and glasses and when she saw Eren she clasped her hands over her mouth. 

“Well if he isn’t just the cutest thing I’ve ever seen!” She gushed, walking over to the couple. She cupped Eren’s face with both of her pudgy hands and Eren’s eyes grew wide as saucers. “I could just eat you up!” 

“Please don’t,” Eren said seriously, and the man and woman burst out laughing. 

“Oh Captain, where did you find him? He’s precious,” the woman said, patting Eren’s face and taking a step back. 

“He came over from Shinganshina,” Levi said politely. Eren glanced at his alpha, surprised by the warmth in his voice. He would have though Levi would be annoyed by the pair, but he seemed almost amused. 

“Oh, the poor baby!” Amelia said shaking her head. “My joke was poor taste, please forgive me.” She looked as though she wanted to give Eren a hug, but settled on a different method of comfort. “Can I bring him some cookies while you talk with George about whatever you need?” 

“Sure,” Levi nodded, glancing to Eren whose eyes lit up. Eren had rarely had cookies, as his mother didn’t usually have the ingredients to waste on such frivolous pleasures, and this was an unexpected treat. 

“Look at him,” George said, chuckling. “I think you just made his day! Bring him some milk, too.” 

“Of course,” Amelia said, swatting George’s arm. “Do you think I’d bring him cookies without milk? You crazy old man.” 

Amelia disappeared into the back room and George pulled out a piece of paper. “So what can we do for you, Captain? Do you need another uniform?” 

“Actually,” Levi said, shifting Eren in his arms, “I was wondering if you could make something for Eren.” He nodded his head at the boy he was holding. “I brought him to work with me today and none of the clothing he has is suitable. Nothing I’ve seen sold in town is, either. He needs something that will keep him warm and that can get dirty. I’m teaching him how to ride and he’ll be in the stable learning how to look after a horse. Are you able to make something appropriate for his size?” 

Eren’s mouth fell open and he turned in Levi’s arms. Levi had listened to him, he understood that the clothes he’d bought him were impractical, and he was _doing_ something about it. He’d really meant it that he was going to teach him to ride and continue to bring him to work with him. He was speechless. 

George set his pencil down and smiled. “I think I might just know the perfect thing for him.” 

Levi bent down and set Eren down on the wood floor. The boy reached up and grasped his hand and he took it and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “What’s that?” the alpha asked. 

“We get military parents in here sometimes looking for versions of their own uniforms small enough to fit their alpha children. I’d be willing to bet they would fit Eren, he’s about their size. Amelia and I already have the patterns made for it, it’s not an uncommon request,” George explained. 

Eren gasped and cupped his hand over his mouth. He looked up at Levi with excitement and pleading eyes. _Please, please say yes_ , he thought to himself. 

Levi raised an eyebrow at Eren. It hadn’t been exactly what he’d expected, but it would definitely work. Eren looked so excited, he had to bite back a laugh. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen someone want something so badly and it made his heart jump. He took his time, pressing his lips together so not to give anything away, pretending to think over George’s suggestions. Eren bounced slightly on his feet, unable to contain his nerves and want. The boy’s eyebrows twisted upward and he gave Levi’s hand a squeeze. 

“I think that could work,” Levi said, watching the boy as his face nearly exploded with joy. Eren wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, bouncing on his toes as he did. 

“Thank you, thank you, _thank you_ ,” he squealed, squeezing Levi’s body as hard as he could. 

The alpha ruffled a hand into his hair but stood otherwise motionless. “It’s just clothes,” he said with a dismissive tone. 

Eren pulled back and looked up at Levi, his eyes wide and sparkling. “This is the coolest thing ever, you don’t even understand.” 

“You’re not really in the military,” Levi reminded him, his hand dropping to the boy’s shoulder. 

“I know,” Eren said grinning and shaking his head. “That doesn’t make this any less awesome.” 

Levi was silent for a few moments. He wasn’t used to making other people happy and when he did, he didn’t take pleasure from it. In a way it was a nuisance, having people thank him and go on about whatever it was that he did. He didn’t go out of his way really to please anyone, just did what needed to be done. That is, until now. 

And it was an incredible feeling, watching Eren glow with delight. _He_ did that, _he_ made that pretty boy happier than he may have ever been. And, truthfully, it hadn’t been that hard. All it had taken was for Levi to listen to him, figure out what it was that made him tick. While he was still figuring it out, Eren wasn’t exactly guarded about how he felt about things. He was much more open about himself than Levi had ever been. 

“Why don’t you come stand over here and I’ll get your measurements?” George suggested, waving over to an elevated area on the floor. 

“OK!” Eren said, looking over his shoulder and beaming at a stoic Levi before rushing over to stand on the platform. Levi followed him into the room, taking a seat in a chair in a sitting area across from where George was working. 

“By the time I’m done with you, people will be mistaking you for a real soldier,” George bragged and Eren smiled widely. He stood tall and proud on the platform, as still as he could manage to keep himself, while the older man wrote down his measurements. 

Amelia returned to the room with a tray, setting out milk and cookies for Eren and pouring a cup of tea for Levi and herself. She sat down in a chair, a small table between her and Levi, and laughed when she saw Eren’s expression. 

“Well, someone’s excited,” she chortled. 

“He’s getting an authentic Scouting Regiment uniform, he should be,” George said, making a fuss. 

“You’re going to be a soldier, Eren?” She asked, lightheartedly. 

“No,” Eren laughed. “But, I _am_ gonna help with the horses. Levi said he’s going to teach me how to ride them by myself.” 

“Wow,” Amelia said with an impressed tone. “Levi must really trust you! That’s a big responsibility!” 

“I know!” Eren said, puffing out his chest. 

“In my eyes that makes you just as much a soldier as any of those alphas,” she said warmly. “Every job is important.” 

“Do you really think so?” Eren asked, holding out his arm while George began to pin material around him. 

“I sure do,” she said. “It takes all kinds to make the world go round, sweetheart. You’re going to be a big help.” 

Eren had never felt so excited or proud in all of his life. Sure, he was never going to be outside the walls fighting Titans, but because of Levi, he was actually going to be there with the Survey Corps every day, _contributing_. It was so much more than he ever could have asked for and he knew that Levi was breaking a lot of societal norms just to let him do that much. 

He thought back to how he’d confided in Levi that it had been his dream to be a part of the Scouting Regiment and fight the Titans, avenge his mother’s death and work toward freedom for humanity. The alpha had heard him and had given him this. Levi wanted him to be _happy_ , and he was willing to turn heads and get people talking to do so. 

Maybe having an alpha that didn’t seem to give a shit what anyone else thought of him was going to be a good thing. 

“He’s a special one,” Amelia said quietly to Levi, patting his hand. 

“He is,” Levi agreed taking a sip of his tea. 

“I’m happy for you,” she said. “He’s good for you.” 

“Thanks.” 

Levi fixed his eyes on Eren, watching the boy banter back and forth with George like they were old friends. It was clear that he adored Eren as much as Amelia did and it made Levi feel proud that the couple had taken such a liking to his omega. 

Levi had known the Hutchinson’s for years, ever since he first came to the surface and began working with Erwin. They made all of his uniforms and were the only ones that Levi trusted with any alterations, their attention to detail was unmatched. He had taken somewhat of a liking to them, they had a way of understanding him without needing to ask any questions, something he appreciated in a person. He didn’t like it when people pried into his personal life or expected anything from him. But, the Hutchinson’s never did. Somehow, they knew not to ask, to take it at face value that Levi had been through some shit, and instead of sticking their nose in his business, they just exuded a sincere kindness. It wasn’t something Levi was used to when he arrived, people being nice to him in a genuine way. But, he found himself rather comfortable around them after all this time. They were one of the few constants in his life, and it was surprisingly comforting to share to see them embrace Eren in the way they had. 

He observed Eren silently, letting the boy do all of the talking for both of them. It was rather nice, not having to make conversation and letting Eren be the source of interest and entertainment. He would occasionally ask George permission to get down, while he was busy making a cut on the floor, then rush over to gobble up a cookie and drink some of the milk. Each time, he’d smile at Levi. Not just with his lips, but with his eyes. Levi was taken aback by how much Eren’s attitude toward him had changed since the night he brought him home. Even though he’d fucked up, several times, Eren still seemed to be growing more fond of him. 

“You can tell the captain to bring you by any time,” George said as he pulled the pinned pieces of cloth from Eren, wrapping up his fitting. “Amelia would love to spoil you.” 

“You’d be sneaking him cookies and sweets, too, George, don’t put it all on me,” she said standing up. “He’d have you wrapped around his finger just like he does the Captain!” 

Eren looked over his shoulder at Levi and the alpha looked down at his hands. Did he really have that kind of effect on Levi? 

“I think I mostly just drive him crazy,” Eren said with a light laugh. “I can be kind of difficult, I guess.” 

“That’s an understatement,” Levi muttered, finishing off his tea. 

“That’s why he likes you, you keep him on his toes,” Amelia whispered into Eren’s ear and winked. 

When they were finished, George promised that they could have at least one uniform ready for Eren to wear in the morning and would drop it off outside Levi’s room. Eren, still busting at the seams with excitement, hopped up into Levi’s arms when they got to the door. 

“You really have no idea how great this is,” He said sweetly, grabbing Levi by the cheeks and forcing him to look at him. “I don’t even know how to say it other than thank you, this means so much to me.” 

“It’s just clothes,” Levi said quietly, carrying Eren through the snow back toward the barracks. 

“No, not to me. It’s a lot more than that,” Eren brushed a hand up into Levi’s hair. “You probably knew your whole life you’d be doing this, but for me it was just a dream. I know I’ll never really be a member of the Survey Corps, but to get this close, to be able to dress like you all, it’s awesome for me. Even if all I do is tack up horses and study with Hanji. It’s really cool.” 

Levi frowned. His life had taken some unexpected turns and Eren didn’t quite seem to understand that yet. “I never planned to be in the military,” Levi said. “I told you, sometimes your plans change.” 

“But, you’re an alpha,” Eren pointed out. “How did you see your future if not in the military?” 

Levi sighed. He wasn’t ready to have this conversation with Eren. “It doesn’t matter. This is where I ended up and it’s where I belong.” 

“It is,” Eren said, wrapping his arms around Levi’s neck and hugging into him. “I couldn’t imagine you doing anything else.” 

Levi swallowed thickly. He wanted to keep it that way. There was no need for Eren to be burdened with knowing about his past. He wanted him to be happy and he didn’t want to let him down. 

When they returned to the barracks, Eren set about making a meal for them while Levi showered and changed. By the time the alpha had finished, the room smelled of roasted potatoes and vegetables. Although he was capable of feeding himself, he was beginning to enjoy having Eren prepare their meals. He seemed to understand flavor and how to put together what they had into much more satisfying dinners than anything Levi had come up with on his own. It was nice to see that Eren’s parents had bothered to teach him _something_ useful. He would take over for all the things they had neglected. 

“I asked about your sister today,” Levi said, breaking the comfortable silence while they were eating at the table. 

“You did?” Eren asked, perking up. “What did you find out?” 

“Not much,” Levi admitted. “I might have better luck getting straight answers once I can talk to Erwin about it. She could be just about anywhere.” 

“Oh.” Eren’s face dropped and he looked down at his plate. While he knew how strong and wise Mikasa was, he couldn’t help but worry about her. “You think she’s all right though, don’t you?” 

“Most likely.” Levi hated lying to the boy. The truth was, there was a good chance the girl was dead or would be long before he could locate her. But, there was no reason to dash away Eren’s hope until he knew for certain that reuniting them would be impossible. 

“Where did the alphas go?” Eren pushed the food around on his plate. 

“I’m not sure,” Levi chewed thoughtfully. He had a few ideas, but again, he wasn’t certain and there was no reason to unnecessarily worry Eren on a hunch. “The Military Police are in charge of internal affairs like this.” 

“I see.” Eren stabbed a potato and stuck it into his mouth. He didn’t know why he felt so concerned. It was _Mikasa_ , after all. If anyone could hold their own, it was her. “Thanks for asking about her for me so quickly.” 

“I’ll do my best to find her for you,” Levi said with sincerity. He could sense that Eren was worried and he wasn’t sure how to ease his mind. “I know it’s important to you, it’s important to me, too. OK?” 

Eren finally looked up and caught the concern in Levi’s eyes. He had more faith in Levi’s abilities than almost anyone else out there. He couldn’t have a better person helping him look for her. 

“Thanks,” Eren smiled. 

Eren excused himself to take a bath and Levi climbed into the bed to wait for him. 

When Eren emerged from the bathroom, he was wearing spaghetti strapped chiffon lavender baby doll with a ruffle at the bottom and lavender lace ruffled panties. It was simple, but the boy looked beautiful and Levi couldn’t take his eyes off of him. 

Eren smirked, noticing that he had Levi’s full attention, and crawled up onto the bed from the foot, making his way up to the alpha on his hands and knees until he was straddling his lap. Levi cocked an eyebrow and the boy grinned, putting his hands on the alpha’s chest. 

“Hi,” Eren said coyly, a blush creeping up his cheeks. 

“…Hi.” Levi stayed still, watching the boy with surprised interest. When he’d brought Eren home, he’d assumed that anything physical that happened between them would be initiated by him. He’d thought it would take a long time, weeks of gentle, innocent touching before Eren would be open and asking for his affection in this way. But, Eren wasn’t a typical omega and he was full of surprises, some of them that were a real treat like this. He looked sexy as fuck, sitting in his lap and trying to be seductive. He was lucky Levi was capable of letting him stay in control. 

Eren swallowed, trying not to lose his nerve. This seemed a lot easier while he was in the bath. “So, you like me dressed this way?” He titled his head, watching as Levi’s eyes scanned over his body. It was incredible how much his perception of the clothes had changed. Initially, he’d thought they were demeaning and stupid, but now, seeing Levi’s reaction to him wearing them, he felt _attractive_. Most importantly, attractive to Levi. His face flushed a deeper shade of pink as he realized just how important that had become to him. He wanted Levi to think he was beautiful. 

Levi nodded, placing his hands lightly onto Eren’s hips. He focused on keeping his breathing as steady as possible, though the urge to grind up against the boy was powerful. He clenched his jaw, feeling the panties through Eren’s clothes and wanting desperately to lift up the nightie and look at them, at _him_. Waiting to take him, letting his heat come on its own, would probably be one of the hardest things he’d ever do. He couldn’t recall ever in his life wanting something, some _one_ , so much. 

Eren leaned forward until his face hovered just over Levi’s. “I can still wear these things for you, when we come home.” He felt a bit awkward, not sure exactly how to do this, how to talk to the alpha in this way. He knew he wanted to be desirable, to make Levi want to touch him and kiss him as he had earlier in the day, but it was something he had no experience with. 

“Oh?” Levi slipped a hand under the hem of the nightie, trailing his fingers over his purple ruffled lace panties to his hip bone, then thumbing over the area. His bones were so much smaller, so breakable, light and delicate just like everything else about him. Levi wanted to bite that spot, bruise it and mark it, see his claim while he dragged down those panties and made Eren squirm. 

“Mmhmm,” Eren murmured, brushing his lips against Levi’s. He shivered at the alpha’s touch on his bare skin, his hands feeling so big as they wrapped around his side. “If you’d like it.” 

“What do you think?” Levi lifted his hips, bumping Eren’s mouth into his. His hand moved from Eren’s hip, fingers dragging slowly up his spine as he nipped at the boy’s lower lip. Eren looked beautiful, he would wearing anything, but there was something about seeing the omega in something that accentuated how delicate he looked that made Levi’s stomach knot up with desire. 

Eren gasped and twisted his hands into Levi’s shirt, pulling him closer. His tongue darted out and he ran it over Levi’s upper lip, causing the older man to moan against his mouth. He keened at the sound, wanting so badly to make Levi feel pleasure and to make him enjoy the kisses as much as he did. He didn’t want him to stop, not this time, not tonight. They were safe inside, in the warmth of their bed, Eren wanted Levi to keep kissing him until _he_ was ready to stop. 

Levi pressed his hand against the boy’s lower back, pushing him against his body. His other hand cupped the back of Eren’s head, holding him in place as he slid his tongue into his sweet, delicious little mouth. He was completely upright now, running his tongue against Eren’s, tasting him again. He wasn’t sure if it was that kissing an omega was different or just that it was _Eren_ , but the more he did it, the more his heart raced and his skin prickled with want. 

Eren shifted in Levi’s lap as the alpha moved, his breath hitching when he felt hardness in Levi’s groin pressing against him. His eyes fluttered open and he curiously dropped a hand from Levi’s shoulder, dragging it down his chest and letting it fall softly into the man’s lap. 

Levi growled, grabbing Eren’s wrist and pulling it away from his erection, panting against the boy’s lips as he broke away from the kiss. “What are you doing?” He rasped, unsure if he was capable of holding himself together if the boy continued. 

“I-I was curious, I didn’t know…” Eren stammered softly, slightly embarrassed. He knew it was Levi’s dick, and he knew that alpha’s were supposed to be much larger, but it was unlike anything he had expected. It was so much bigger than his own, it was difficult to believe they were even the same body part. He hunched his shoulders and started to look away, suddenly feeling like an idiot. 

Levi wasn’t sure how to respond. He didn’t know what Eren meant, but he could see that the boy was a bit rattled. “It’s OK,” he breathed, bringing his other hand to catch Eren’s face as the boy started to look down. He drew his chin up and looked into his eyes. Eren’s parents had failed to teach him to read or ride a horse, was it such a stretched they’d left the boy ignorant about sex, too? He had no idea how much the boy knew or didn’t, but he felt unprepared with how to address it. Finding the most gentle words was not exactly one of his strong suits. “Don’t be embarrassed.” He pulled Eren’s face back to his own and brushed his nose against the boy’s. “If you do that, I won’t want you to stop,” he admitted, pressing slick lips back into Eren’s. 

Eren sighed, relaxing back into the kiss. That was what he wanted, for Levi to not want them to stop. Every time they touched and kissed, it felt better and better, but it always ended too soon. He found himself thinking about how warm his body felt when Levi touched him, how his skin would buzz and his head would float. He couldn’t help but want more of it. “Heichou,” he whispered, his fingers scraping against the back of the alpha’s neck. “What if I don’t want to stop?” 

Levi groaned, wrapping his arms tightly around the boy and lifting him. He laid him down on the bed, his chest hovering just over Eren’s and his lips never breaking away from the boy’s. It was wrong, he knew it, he would have to snap out of it, but he wanted the boy so badly he conceded to himself that he could indulge for just a little while longer. 

He pinned the boy’s wrists above his head and Eren whimpered, his body loose and submissive beneath him. “Are you sure you don’t want to stop,” he teased, smirking at the flushed and panting omega. The boy raised an eyebrow and smirked back, lifting his hips and grinding himself against Levi’s hardness. The alpha moaned, relishing the unexpected contact against his painfully hard dick. “Fuck, Eren,” he murmured, pressing his arms harder into the bed and grinding back down against the boy as his mouth latched onto his neck. 

“Ah,” Eren gasped, jerking his arms but unable to move them as sparks shot through his body. Levi bit into his neck and his eyes slammed shut, a rush of warmth welling in his stomach. As the alpha ground down into him, he felt like his body was waking up while his brain was being lulled to sleep. His own dick was hard now and as Levi rubbed his erection against it he hummed, unable to form words or any other way to express to the alpha how good it felt. 

He should have stayed away from the omega’s neck, his scent was so strong there and as he licked and nuzzled behind the boy’s ear the desire to take him, to _breed_ only grew. His grip around Eren’s wrists tightened and he brought his lips to his ear. “You don’t know what you do to me,” he rasped, his breath ragged and hot. He’d always been completely in control of himself, even when it came to sex. He could be detached, just fuck around, keep his head clear. But with Eren it was a completely different experience. Every rational thought was evaporating from his brain. All he could think about was how much he needed to be inside the boy and fill him with his cum. And while he knew it was too soon, that Eren wasn’t even _ready_ , instincts were starting to kick in. He traced his tongue over the shell of the boy’s ear, grinding against his small erection with his own. 

Eren whimpered, trying to move his hands from Levi’s grip. He wanted to touch the alpha, run his hands all over his body and into his hair, explore and see how they were different and the same. But, each time he moved, Levi held his arms even more firmly in place. Eren may have initiated it, but Levi had taken control over where it would go. And he didn’t mind where that was, so long as the alpha didn’t stop. The heaviness and warmth of having Levi blanketing his body made him feel safe, protected. Levi’s scent was stronger than ever and though Eren couldn’t place what it was, it felt like home. And as his eyes slowly blinked open and closed while Levi’s tongue played with all of the sensitive areas on his neck he couldn’t have felt more agreeable. _Yes, please, more._ The words repeated themselves in his mind. 

Levi released one of Eren’s wrists, only to catch it with his other hand as one dropped down to the boy’s shoulders. He pushed the spaghetti strap down from his shoulder and nibbled and kissed along his collar bone, eliciting sweet little sighs from his omega. He began thinking of all the ways he could draw out the boy’s heat sooner, how fast he could get him there if he focused on it. Eren was amiable to it, he wouldn’t tell him to stop, Levi was almost certain of that. If he stripped them both down and he licked him and touched him, everywhere, over and over… 

Levi dropped his head against the boy’s chest and he sucked in a breath. What the fuck was coming over him? He’d gone into this firm that wasn’t going to push things, he shouldn’t have even let it go this far. Eren was probably completely out of his head by now, all because he’d been greedy and wanted more. He twisted his head to his side and felt the boy’s newly freed hands tangle into his hair. Instincts had taken over. He wanted Eren to be his mate so deeply, the alpha inside of him, the untamed aggressor he normally had control over when he released, had emerged. What he felt for the boy was raw and intense and he was going to have to be careful. How would he keep stopping himself when even Eren was crawling into his lap looking like pure fucking sex and smelling so good he could drive a man insane if he didn’t get a taste of him? 

He sighed, relaxing against his boy as his fingers twirled lightly through his hair. He _had_ to be the responsible one, even if he didn’t particularly like what that meant at times. He wasn’t sure Eren had the capacity to tell him to stop. Even on their first night together, when the boy should have been much more guarded, he had succumbed to Levi’s mostly innocent ministrations. In spite of the things he had seen a week earlier, he was innocent and naïve when it came to all things sexual, that much was clear. This boy was going to be his mate and he needed to let him discover things at a pace that was fair to him. The last thing he wanted was an emotionally damaged boy glaring at him with teary eyes that screamed _“how could you do this to me”_ after his heat. He wouldn’t let that happen. 

Eren tried to catch his breath, Levi’s head heavy on his chest. He wasn’t sure why the alpha had stopped, his body was still tingling for more and he had to focus on not bucking his hips up into him. He wanted more, he wanted Levi to keep kissing and licking all the places he’d never imagined a man’s lips on before but that felt so incredibly good. And that fire in his gut, the one that was making his dick harder than it had ever been, it told him he wanted so much more than that. Things he couldn’t name and didn’t understand, but that he trusted Levi to show him. 

“Heichou,” he breathed, the first word he was able to form. Levi lifted his head and looked at him. His eyes looked soft, but defeated, and he crawled back up the boy’s body to place one gentle kiss on his lips before lying down beside him. Eren rolled onto his side and Levi combed his fingers through the boy’s hair. Eren touched his hair lightly and shut his eyes. “I don’t want you to stop.” 

“I know.” Levi curled closer to the boy and wrapped his arm around him, pulling him in so he could rest his face against the alpha’s chest. He didn’t want to boy to feel rejected or think his hesitation was because he found him undesirable. “I didn’t want to. Once your heat comes, we won’t have to.” 

Eren snuggled against Levi’s chest as the alpha pulled the blankets up over the boy’s shoulders so he could tuck them under his chin the way he liked to. His body was coming down just a bit from that high that only Levi could give him and he was moved by his alpha’s few words. Levi was waiting for him to be ready, really ready. It was unselfish and something that seemed uncharacteristic of the alphas he’d been encountering. If Eren felt frustrated, he couldn’t imagine how much more difficult it was on Levi. A week ago he’d been terrified of the thought of his heats starting and every day he saw Armin he was filled with more conflicting thoughts and concerns. But now, lying in Levi’s arms, he was looking forward to it. He wanted to give Levi everything. It was such a powerful feeling, he didn’t think it could possibly disappear once the haze had left his head. He felt better than he ever had when his alpha was holding him, he was happy. 

Levi held the boy tight against him within the blankets. He knew now how much it calmed and soothed the omega and he was hoping to ease him into a deep, peaceful sleep. Although he was dreading letting go of the boy, even temporarily, he knew that there were things he needed to take care of that couldn’t wait another day. Levi didn’t fear much, but he loathed the idea of leaving Eren alone in the room for long. The incident the night before had struck terror into his heart in a way he’d never really experienced before. Feeling as though he had let down friends, other soldiers, alphas, that was terrible enough. But, to choose to take an omega and then fail them was another level of horrible. 

He would be fine, Levi told him himself, playing with the boy’s hair and listening to his steady breathing to confirm he was indeed asleep much longer than necessary. He would slip away and return before the boy ever knew he was gone. He needed to do it for him, to protect him. There was no way to know how serious the situation was until he confronted Peter. He needed to make it clear that Eren was off limits. 

Reluctantly, he pulled himself away from the boy. He whimpered in his sleep and Levi turned his pillow, stuffing it into the boy’s arms. Eren smiled, snuggling against it, and Levi sighed as a bit of drool spilled from his mouth. Never in his life would he have even considered putting his face on a pillow someone else had drooled on, but, like with so many other things, he seemed to have different rules for Eren. 

He put on a different pair of pants and his coat and went to the door, shutting his eyes and pausing. He just needed twenty minutes. Possibly less. He just needed Eren to be OK without him for a little while so he could protect him in the future. It was something he _had_ to do. 

He forced himself out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him, and made his way out of the barracks and into the cold winter night. Peter Ral lived in one of the highly sought after detached homes in the district. Space and housing were limited, so they generally went for high prices to people that held status. Peter, as head of the Merchant’s Association, ex-Military Police and Liaison to the Interior had both. 

Levi banged on the door of the Ral home, his eyes narrowed and his shoulders slightly hunched from the cold. He was angry as hell that he had to be there at all, dealing with this bullshit late at night when he should have been asleep or at least relieving some tension in the bathroom while Eren slept. If anything happened to the boy while he was gone, he’d already decided he’d blame the other man and kill him with no regrets. The door swung open and Peter appeared, wearing a velvet robe over his nightclothes. 

“Levi, I’ve been expecting you,” The other alpha said with a smirk. “I’m assuming since you came through the door and not my bedroom window in the dead of night you’re up for discussing things like gentlemen?” Peter opened the door and took a step back, allowing space for Levi to enter. 

Levi strode into the room, not bothering to remove his coat, and turned to glare at the other man. He wasn’t interested in fucking around or whatever shit Peter wanted to do to drag things out. They were not friends, Peter was someone he tolerated because of his position and connections, but he was treading on thin ice. “I know your daughter ordered Kitts’s omega to lock Eren in a shed. Was this your idea?” 

“Levi,” Peter chuckled, waving toward a set of arm chairs. “Why don’t you have seat, there’s no need to be so angry.” He sat down in one of the chairs and lifted a pipe from the table and lit it. 

Levi balked at the other man’s suggestion, taking a step toward him and glaring down at him incredulously. “The fuck do you mean I shouldn’t be angry?” Levi hissed. “He could have been killed! What the hell, Peter?” 

“Relax!” Peter said, his lips around the pipe as he puffed on it. “The boy is fine, isn’t he?” 

“That’s not the point!” Levi snarled and took another step closer to Peter. “It was dangerous and I won’t have you fucking with him!” His hand grazed over the dagger hidden on his hip and his throat twitched. He shouldn’t do it, oh how he wanted to, but if he did there would be consequences. 

“Slow down,” Peter said with amusement. “I had nothing to do with it. If you’d like, you can ask Petra yourself, she’ll confirm as much.” 

“That isn’t necessary,” Levi sputtered as Peter called toward the second floor for his daughter. “As if she won’t lie for you.” He sighed with frustration and looked at the ceiling. The last thing he wanted to deal with was Petra. The girl had been brainwashed by her father and it wasn’t appealing to Levi, it was creepy. He didn’t see her as some pretty thing to fuck like her father presented her. She was the opposite of Eren in so many ways. She didn’t have a thought of her own, everything she believed and wanted had been crafted and instilled in her by Peter. 

“ _You’re_ the one she wishes to please,” Peter smirked, leaning back leisurely in his leather chair. “Why would she cover up anything for me?” 

Petra emerged from the second floor, dressed in a long white cotton nightgown and rubbing sleep from her eyes. “You called me, Father?” 

Levi huffed and looked away awkwardly. It was inappropriate in his eyes for Peter to be having her come down while an alpha was present in her nightclothes, but it seemed that the man had no boundaries or limitations when it came to pushing his daughter at Levi. 

“I did,” Peter said, reaching an arm out to her and pulling her closer to him in his chair. “Look who’s here.” He nodded toward Levi and Petra’s face lit up. 

“Hello Captain,” she said sweetly, smiling sleepily at him. “If I’d known you were coming, I’d have baked you something and…” 

“I don’t want anything,” Levi interrupted, exasperated. He wasn’t here to court the damn girl and he didn’t know how much more clear he could have made his feelings on her the night before. He was there for one reason only, to get to the bottom of what had happened to his omega. “Who told you to have Eren locked in the shed?” 

Petra’s eyes widened and she glanced at her father nervously. “Um, no one, Sir. I-I… it was my idea. I was… I just wanted to have some time with you… without him around…” She twisted her hands in front of her body, seemingly shrinking in front of Levi. “Please forgive me, Sir. I didn’t mean to hurt him. It was foolish. I just thought… if you got to spend some time with me… you’d like me…” 

“I don’t believe her,” Levi spat, turning to Peter. It was clear to him that the girl was frightened and parroting what she’d been told to in case she was confronted. He didn’t doubt that she believed the lies she’d been told, that if Eren was out of the picture that Levi would want her and she’d have some happy ending they had helped her dream up, but it wasn’t true. The girl was nothing but a tool and a scapegoat to Peter and whoever else was involved, and Levi was sickened by it. “I don’t know what exactly your end game is, but it stops here.” 

“I can assure you, no one is playing games with you, Levi. I take things involving my daughter very seriously.” Peter pulled his daughter to him, smoothing her hair while she stared at the floor, shamefaced. 

“I don’t _want_ your daughter,” Levi growled, causing the girl to flinch. Peter stroked her arm, seemingly only half listening to him. “I know what you’re doing and I’m no one’s pawn.” 

“Except Erwin’s,” Peter offered brazenly. He winked at Levi and chuckled to himself, tapping on his pipe. 

“You’re mistaking my loyalty for being a mindless tool, which I’m not.” Levi was staunchly behind the Commander because he had earned his respect. He trusted him and felt a sense of honor to fight alongside of him. It had nothing to do with politics or any obligations he felt. 

“Your loyalty can be bought. I have that on good authority.” Peter waved his hand at Levi dismissively, not appearing to take anything he said seriously. 

“Not anymore.” Levi was growing more frustrated as the minutes ticked by. Eren was still alone in his room. He shouldn’t need to defend himself or his life choices to this man. All he wanted was to be left alone. 

“Men like you don’t change, Levi,” Peter said matter-of-factly. 

“I have. I have no desire to go back to that life.” He gritted his teeth and flexed his hands. He wasn’t interested in going back to it before, but now that he had Eren it was something that was permanently off the table. He wasn’t going to bring the boy into that kind of lifestyle. 

“You haven’t thought it through, you haven’t even heard the proposal. You could be living in the interior, in a beautiful home with my even more beautiful daughter.” Petra lifted her head, staring at Levi with sad, tear filled eyes. It seemed that was what the girl had been promised. 

Levi shook his head furiously. “I don’t need to hear it, the answer is no!” There was _nothing_ that Peter or anyone else could offer him, not an omega, not money, not a home in the interior, that would get him to turn his back on the life he had now. 

Peter stood up behind his daughter, unbuttoning the top buttons of her nightgown and pulling it over her head. Like a rag doll, Petra stood completely limp and still, letting her father remove her clothing without protest. Levi turned his head away in disgust, the girl completely naked in front of him. 

“Put her clothes back on, you’re disgusting,” Levi hissed. Peter gave the girl and gentle shove and Petra walked toward Levi. He backed away from her until he bumped into a chair and couldn’t go any further. The girl wrapped her arms around his waist and he cringed, prying them off. “Petra, _stop_.” He looked down at her face, his own twisted in revulsion. “This isn’t going to make me want you. It’s _never_ going to happen. Go get dressed and go back to bed.” 

“Don’t you think I’m pretty?” She asked pitifully, reaching out and timidly grabbing onto Levi’s hands. 

“Your own fucking daughter, Peter?” Levi glared at Peter and shook his hands away from Petra. It sickened him that a father could put his own child into such a situation. Omega or not, she was still his _daughter_ and everything about this mortified Levi. 

“Save her from me then, if I’m such a monster,” Peter smirked. “She’s all yours.” Peter set down his pipe and shrugged, giving Levi a thoughtful, provocative stare. “Bring her home and have them both, I don’t care. In a week you’ll forget all about the other one.” 

Levi pushed past the girl and grabbed onto Peter’s shirt, yanking him to his face. “You’re not going to use her to manipulate me, control me, or get me to go along with something I don’t want to do. I told you no, I told you I’m not interested in _anything_ you or anyone else have to offer me. If _any_ of you do anything to Eren _ever again_ I will kill each and every one of you _myself_. You all want me on your side so fucking bad, how stupid would you be to make an enemy of me?” 

Peter stood still as Levi growled at him, maintaining a calm, almost amused expression. “You’re awfully wound up over some boy you’ve known for a week.” 

“He’s not _some boy_ , he’s my _mate_ and I won’t tolerate him being fucked with. You can try and blame your _daughter_ for your dirty work like the coward you are, but next time I won’t be interested in conversation.” He gritted his teeth, Peter’s foul breath hovering between their faces. Everything about the man was disgusting. No wonder he was tied up with rats and snakes. 

“F-Father, his _mate_?” Petra crawled into the chair nearest to her, tears rolling down her face as her body started to shake from the sobs she tried to hold back. “He’s supposed to be with _me_.” It seemed as though there was some kind of finality for the girl with Levi’s assertion about Eren and she appeared to be breaking in front of them. 

Levi let go of Peter’s shirt, shoving him back and away from him. “Look what you’ve done to her, you piece of shit. Filling her head with bullshit to get her to do what you want. You’re a fucking shitty excuse for a father.” It was sad, to see an omega, so easily influenced be manipulated in such a way. Had Levi wanted her, had Peter’s intentions for pressing the relationship to the girl been altruistic, it would have been a different story. But, Peter had built up an alternate reality with false promises to her, letting her believe that Levi would be interested in being her alpha. 

“And look at you, suddenly the moral authority,” Peter laughed heartily and shook his head. “You’re something else.” 

“People can change, Peter. You should try it,” Levi snapped, making his way toward the door. “If you have something to say, you come to me, but stay the fuck away from Eren and tell your daughter and everyone else in your ear the same.” He could hear the girl crying for her father to stop him, to fix things, but Levi wasn’t going to stay a minute longer. He’d seen some horrible things, but this was twisted in a way that made him feel uneasy and almost as though he was betraying his own omega by even being in the room with them. 

Levi slammed the door behind him, stalking back out into the cold, snowy night. He felt like he needed a shower, but nothing would wash the filth he’d witnessed away. That anyone could do that to their own child, to have them lie for them, possibly murder for them, to strip them and throw them at an alpha just to try and get in their debt, it was disgusting. 

He was certain now that Peter was a mouthpiece for others. He had been suspecting it for a while, but the other alpha’s behavior had just confirmed it. He was too cocky and fearless to be on his own. Someone had made promises to him that would be delivered if he got Levi on board with something, so the man thought he could use Petra to manipulate him. 

Levi sneered and shoved his hands into his pockets. It wasn’t the worst plan they could have come up with. Hell, he was already losing his damn head over the boy in his room. All of his instincts were taking over and he wanted to give him everything, wanted to please him, provide for him. He felt like he was addicted to him, which was even more frightening. If he’d actually had an interest in Petra, could she have manipulated him by being her father’s puppet? 

He needed to snap out of it. No matter how much he wanted to fuck Eren, or whatever it was that was making him stupid, he needed to push it out of his head and get back in control of himself. Succumbing to all this shit was obviously a weakness and he couldn’t afford that. People that thought with their heart and not their head were the ones that got themselves in trouble and wound up dead. He was too fucking smart for that. 

As he made his way into the barracks, a nervous feeling crept up on him. What if Eren wasn’t there when he got back to his room? He’d lost track of time, but he was sure he’d been gone longer than he’d planned. What if Eren had gone looking for him? It wasn’t as though Levi could have left him a note, he’d considered it, but the boy could barely read. Even worse, could someone had seen him leave the building and broken into his room and taken Eren? 

By the time Levi was sticking his key into the door, he had himself so wound up with fear that he felt nauseous. He shouldn’t have left the boy alone. He could have come up with a different plan. Why hadn’t he asked Hanji for a favor? He knew she would have said yes, in spite of how overworked and spread thing she herself was. Why had he been so reckless? 

He felt a wave of relief when he opened the door and saw a little lump under the white comforter in his bed. Eren was still there, safe and sound, sleeping peacefully and drooling on Levi’s pillow. Just as he had left him. 

Levi shut the door with his back and slid down it, catching his head in his hands as he slumped onto the floor. What the _fuck_ was happening to him? He shook his head, pulling on his hair and groaning. It wasn’t like him to worry like this, he was _paranoid_. 

He forced himself off the floor, changing back into the sleep clothes he’d been wearing earlier. He was just adjusting, that was all it was. He’d never lived with an omega before or had the responsibility of having one, especially not one as high maintenance as Eren. He was under a lot of stress between that, work, the shit with Peter. Of course he was feeling edgy. In a few days, he’d have a handle on everything again. It wasn’t the first time he’d gone through a major life change. 

He crawled back into the bed and gently pulled his pillow away from Eren’s grasp, sliding himself against the omega in it’s place so Eren could rest his head on his chest. The boy smiled, opening his eyes sleepily to look up at Levi. 

“You really don’t sleep,” Eren murmured, noticing that his alpha was wide awake and watching him. “That’s why you’re so grumpy,” he said with a yawn, rubbing his face against Levi’s chest and fisting at his shirt. 

“Tsk.” Levi wrapped his arm around Eren’s body and cupped his head with his hand. “Go back to sleep.” 

“Hmm,” Eren hummed, hooking his leg over Levi’s. He didn’t need to be told twice, he was exhausted and comfortable, impossibly close and twisted up with his alpha. 

Levi watched the boy’s back as it rose and fell while he breathed. It didn’t take more than a few minutes before he was asleep again and Levi envied the ease that the omega could let everything go and rest. It wouldn’t be easy for him tonight, no matter how tired his body and mind were. 

He wanted to believe that whatever was going on with Peter was over, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that it wasn’t. Maybe he’d made a mistake. Perhaps he should have listened to the proposal, just to get a sense of exactly what he was up against. 

He could handle anything thrown at him, but he couldn’t allow Eren to be targeted again. He would have to be extra diligent in protecting him. He’d let down so many people that had depended on him, but he would not let that happen with Eren. This time, he was going be worth the boy entrusting him with his life. 

And anyone that got in the way of that, Levi would kill. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Chapter 8 might take me about 7-10 days to get up, but it will be here as soon as I can get it written.
> 
> Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me and keeping me motivated! I really appreciate it!
> 
> Chapter titled inspired by Midtown's No Place Feels Like Home https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AB9AzxJ6WYE


	8. What if I'd do anything to make it seem all right?  It's all right.

Levi opened one eye and found Eren hovering over him, his teal eyes wide and a big smile on his face. 

“Good morning,” the boy sang cheerfully, his eyes twinkling in the morning light. “You really do sleep!” 

Levi groaned and draped an arm over his face. “Of course I sleep. What the hell are you so wound up about?” The truth was, the alpha hadn’t slept much and was still utterly exhausted. He’d worked himself up into such a state of anger and worry after the incident with Peter that he’d been unable to shut off his brain and relax despite his omega’s calming presence. 

“They said my new clothes would be here so I could wear them today.” Eren rolled his eyes playfully as if it should have been completely obvious to the alpha. “I’ve been waiting for you to wake up so I can go get them. I figured you’d get pissy if I opened the door while you were asleep.” 

“You figured right,” Levi muttered, rolling onto his back and sighing. He glanced over at Eren, deciding to take the opportunity to make a few things that had been nagging at him the night before clear with the boy. “I don’t want you to ever open this door for any reason without my permission, unless there’s a fucking fire or something.” He reached over and ran his finger tips over the back of Eren’s hand. “And if you’re here alone, you only let in Erwin or Hanji. I don’t care who the fuck comes here or what they tell you. You never open up this door for anyone else.” He couldn’t push away the haunting scenarios his hateful mind had managed to conjure up to keep him awake and his stomach in knots. People showing up at the door, telling Eren lies to get him to let them in, to trust them. There were so many things they could say, telling him that he was in danger or that Levi and sent them for him. That the boy had been gullible enough to follow another omega to a shed and get locked inside didn’t bode well for his judgment. 

“Heichou,” Eren frowned with concern. Levi was clearly tense and upset and he didn’t understand him waking up in such a state of mind. They’d fallen asleep in each other’s arms after some physical intimacy that he thought would have left the alpha feeling pleased and relaxed. Hadn’t Levi enjoyed it as much as he did? He’d been so happy with him after what he had done for him at the tailor’s, he’d wanted to be close and affectionate with him. Did it not make Levi feel the same things that he did? “You’ve already told me not to trust anyone but those two. I’m not going to let anyone you don’t want me to in here, or…” Eren sighed and laid back down in the back, reaching over to Levi’s face and pulling it so he’d look at him. Did Levi not understand that he felt differently than he did a week ago? “I’m not going to run off again like I did before.” 

Levi blinked slowly. The morning sunlight was coming in from the window behind Eren and it gave the illusion that the boy was glowing. He was so fucking beautiful, innocent, pure. He didn’t understand how much he needed to be protected and that it was Levi’s responsibility to make certain he was. “How can I know that for sure?” It was a sincere question, one he had struggled with through most of the night. How could the boy promise he would never be tricked or taken advantage of? Was that really within the omega’s control? 

Eren wrapped his hands around Levi’s, curling his body closer to the alpha’s. “Things are different now. I don’t… I…” Eren paused, looking down at their hands and searching for the words that could convey all of the complicated things running through his head. The thought of being separated from Levi made him feel hollow and nervous. “I won’t,” Eren whispered. 

Levi looked at Eren’s hands cupping his own. They were so much smaller than his, petite and soft. He liked the boy’s bravery and sense of purpose, but he was still such a delicate little thing. There were monsters out there, the night before had been a chilling reminder of that for Levi. “You can’t just decide you know better than me, or make some reckless decision thinking everything will be fine and you can handle it.” He placed his free hand under the boy’s chin and lifted it. “I need you to do what I’m asking you and take it seriously.” 

Eren furrowed his brows and gazed at Levi. Something seemed off about him. Yes. he was generally uptight and had a no nonsense approach to how things should be done, but he could sense that something was wrong. He was so tense and as much as Eren searched them, he couldn’t place the emotion he saw in the man’s eyes. “Are you alright? Is something bothering you?” 

As much as it was eating at him, Levi didn’t want to frighten the boy with his fears. It was possible that they were just that, things for him to worry and obsess over that would never come to fruition. “I just need you to do as I say.” 

The boy scanned his alpha’s face carefully. Normally, he’d feel compelled to challenge such a seemingly baseless and broad order, but he could _sense_ Levi’s nerves and stress. He worried his lip between his teeth, then wrapped an arm around the alpha’s waist. He realized he cared more about alleviating Levi’s worries than arguing with him, something that made his chest tighten. Was he losing himself by just submitting to an alpha’s demands, or was he growing up and weighing the consequences of his behavior? He struggled internally for a moment, then sighed and hugged his body against Levi’s. If a little submission gave the older man peace of mind in this instance, he could justify it to himself. It didn’t mean he was weak, he simply cared about how someone felt other than him. “I will,” he said softly, squeezing the alpha against him. “You don’t need to worry about it.” 

Levi tried to relax as the boy hugged him. He knew Eren was trying to comfort him and he found himself tempted to say more. But, once he began talking, he knew that Eren would only have more questions to ask. There were too many things he didn’t want to answer. He needed the boy to just accept what he said at face value. It would be easier for both of them that way. He embraced the boy, tugging him tightly against his body and dropping a kiss into his messy hair. “Good,” he said definitively, pulling back and putting on the most pleasant face he could muster. He really didn’t want Eren to pick up on his stress and start to absorb it. It was his responsibility to keep those burdens off his omega’s shoulders. “Ready to go get your new clothes?” 

“Yes!” Eren exclaimed, grinning at Levi. He tossed the blankets off of them and hopped off the bed, rushing excitedly to the door and stopping purposefully when he reached it to wait for Levi. 

As much as he dreaded the thought of moving and pulling himself from the bed, Eren’s energy had a way of being contagious. He swung his feet onto the floor and the boy stared at him impatiently as he stretched and rubbed his fingers against his temples. 

“Heichou,” Eren whined, his shoulders slumping. “You’re torturing me. Come on. I’m dying to see them.” 

Levi yawned and stood, making his way over to the boy and nudging him away from the door so he could unlock it. “You’re such a spoiled brat,” he muttered, though without much force to his words. He stuck his head out the door and briefly checked the halls for anyone else, then nodded to the floor. “Go ahead then,” he said to Eren, stepping aside. 

Eren squeezed past him and grabbed the box as though it contained the most valuable thing in the world and was back in the room in a flash, dropping it to the floor right by the door and pulling the lid off. 

“It’s perfect!” He gasped, lifting each piece from the box. They were exact replicas of what Levi wore, down to the straps for the 3D maneuvering gear, only small enough to fit Eren. “This is the greatest thing I’ve ever had.” He spun around on the floor to look up at Levi, noticing the cross armed alpha had been watching him with rapt interest. “Thank you for being so cool about this and for getting it for me.” 

Levi shrugged, ruffling his hand through the boy’s hair as he walked past him toward the bathroom. “Better get on it. Takes most of our first timers about an hour to figure out those straps the first day.” 

Eren smiled, being compared with real trainees making his chest swell with pride. He knew that it wasn’t any more real than those alpha kids that wore these tiny replica uniforms to play, but this was closer than he could have hoped to coming to his dream just a week ago and he was still genuinely excited. 

Getting into the uniform turned out to be just as complicated, and not to mention _frustrating_ , as Levi suggested. Eren found himself ready to rip his hair out trying to mimic the alpha’s smooth movements getting dressed. The straps were second nature to Levi, but Eren had wound up a tangled, petulant mess. Levi sat watching him, legs crossed, his expressions shifting between bored, amused and impatient, until he finally decided to help the boy finish dressing. Unlike the other times that Levi had helped him with his clothes, this time Eren was particularly grateful, mystified at how Levi was able to do it so efficiently and quickly. 

Levi pulled the green cape from the box and fastened it over Eren’s shoulders as they prepared to leave. He pulled the hood over Eren’s head, wanting to keep the omega warm in the cold winter morning air, and brought his fist to his mouth to bite back a chuckle. 

“What is it?” Eren asked, tilting his head quizzically. For as moody as he had been all morning, the alpha’s eyes suddenly were filled with warmth again. 

“You’ve got ears,” he said with amusement. 

Eren drew a hand to his head and felt two pointy ears sewn into the hood. “Cat ears? Why?” 

“I like cats,” Levi winked, standing up and making his way to the door. Eren fingered over the ears, considering what Levi had told him and followed behind him. After shutting and locking the door, the alpha scooped him up into his arms without seemingly a thought and began to carry him toward the base. 

Eren hung his arm’s loosely around Levi’s neck, easily held up against the alpha’s waist by just the support of his arms. “I’d like to go see Armin tonight, if that would be OK with you.” As much as he enjoyed going to work with Levi instead of that dreadful room full of omegas, he _was_ missing his friend and figured Armin probably felt the same. 

Levi snorted and furrowed his brows. It was a bizarre request that he wasn’t expecting, but the boy was always full of surprises. “Eren, Armin is in heat right now. I can’t take you to see him.” 

Eren frowned, a bit hurt by Levi’s reaction. He didn’t think it was much to ask, especially since Levi and Erwin seemed to be friendly with each other anyway. “Why not?” 

The alpha smirked and shook his head in disbelief. He wanted to believe that Eren was pulling his chain, but he sounded so serious. “He’s busy.” 

Eren huffed, growing frustrated with Levi being so dismissive. “But, not the whole time.” 

“Eren…” Levi glanced at Eren, attempting to get a read on the boy. “Yes, the whole time. He can’t have guests.” 

“What about for dinner or something?” Eren pressed, unwilling to give up on his friend so easily. 

“Eren!” Levi admonished, chuckling in disbelief. 

“What?” 

“You can’t have dinner with him during his heat, are you kidding?” Again he eyed the boy incredulously. 

“No, he has to eat at some point, doesn’t he?” Eren felt a little lost. He wasn’t planning to spend the entire evening, just maybe a half hour or so. 

“He’s… he’s not going to be eating a meal at a table. And certainly not with his friend.” 

“Why not?” 

“Eren, do you even understand what a heat is like?” Levi’s eyebrows pressed together and his walking slowed. He was both taken aback and amused by the latest revelation with Eren. Had no one ever told him what to expect? Had he been prepared at all for any of it? 

“Of course I do,” the boy snapped defensively, turning his head away from Levi’s pressing stare. Maybe he hadn’t had much interest in listening to anything his mother tried to tell him about being an omega, but he knew that during heats, omegas wanted sex. What more was there to know? 

Levi looked forward and sighed, his head spinning. This was, admittedly, something he hadn’t bargained for. He knew Eren was pretty naïve, but that the boy thought he could meet up with his friend for a meal during his heat was beyond what he was prepared for. “Obviously you don’t,” he said flatly. “Otherwise you wouldn’t be asking to see Armin until after this week.” 

Eren pulled his arms to his chest and crossed them. He didn’t appreciate Levi making him feel stupid and rubbing it in his face. If walking away from the alpha had been an option at the moment, he would have taken it. 

They continued the rest of the way to the base in silence, Eren somewhat relieved when they reached the room Hanji was working in so he could separate himself from Levi. She was happy to see Eren, whom she called her study buddy, and Levi told her he would come by later in the afternoon to check in. Eren tried to busy himself in his workbook as Levi was leaving, brushing him off when he walked closer to where he sat to say goodbye. 

Eren instantly regretted his decision once Levi was out the door, his grip on his pen loosening and his lip trembling. Why did he and Levi always seem to part on bad terms? 

“Is everything OK, Eren?” Hanji asked, catching the boy’s forlorn expression. 

“I’m fine,” he mumbled, looking back down into his book and resting his forehead in his palm. He didn’t understand what was so crazy about just wanting to see Armin for a short while. He _was_ his friend after all. It would ease his mind to be able to see for himself that he was doing all right. 

After some time, Hanji set out crackers and milk to share with Eren, chatting with him about some of her newest hypothesis as they ate. 

“You know,” she said, sweeping crumbs from her papers, “I really like talking to you about these things, getting your perspective. It’s helpful.” 

“Really?” Eren asked skeptically. 

“Sure,” she nodded with a smile. “It’s important to make sure you don’t surround yourself with people that all have the same backgrounds and ideas. Otherwise, you might never have a breakthrough. When someone makes a new suggestion or has a different opinion, it helps me get outside of my own head and see the problems differently.” 

“Well, I’m glad my stupid ideas might help,” he shrugged. 

“They’re not stupid. I think they’re interesting.” Hanji reached across the table and gave his hand a squeeze. “Don’t underestimate your value, Eren.” 

Eren bit into a cracker, chewing it slowly and looking down at the book of words in front of him. “I _am_ kind of stupid, though.” 

Hanji frowned, her brows furrowing as she leaned in toward the boy. “Why do you think that?” 

“Because,” he mumbled, pushing his book aside. “There are so many things I don’t know. That obviously I should know, because every time Levi finds out I don’t, he gives me this face like…” The boy sighed and roughed his hand through his hair. “Like he’s _shocked_ anyone could be as stupid as I am.” 

“Oh, Eren,” Hanji got up from where she was sitting and took a seat on the other side of the table beside the boy on the bench. “Levi doesn’t think you’re stupid. He thinks you’re really special, just like I do. He’s just surprised at some of the things your parents didn’t teach you, that’s all. It’s no reflection on _you_.” 

“I can’t read, I can’t ride a horse, I don’t even…” Eren dropped his elbows onto the table and caught his face in his hands. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Of course you can,” Hanji said gently, rubbing her hand against Eren’s back. 

“Promise you won’t laugh at me,” he muttered. 

“I promise.” 

“When an omega is in heat, is it really not possible for them to see their friends?” 

Hanji raised an eyebrow, then nodded to herself knowingly when she recalled that Eren and Armin were close. “Usually, the omega is either alone with an alpha for the duration, or they’re by themselves with a trusted caretaker like a parent or mated omega to occasionally check in on them. An omega that is with an alpha doesn’t see anyone else during that time.” 

“Why not?” 

“During the heat, the omega and alpha are very focused on each other. It’s like the rest of the world ceases to exist for a while. The omega’s heat affects the alpha so it’s a shared experience. Alphas can get aggressive and hostile if they’re interrupted or someone else tries to come around their omega during that time.” 

“Even if it’s another omega?” Eren certainly didn’t see how he could be considered a threat to Erwin. 

“It’s an interruption. The alpha and omega are acting feral, driven by instincts, an outsider is a nuisance and interferes with their coupling.” 

“So, are they… having… doing… the _whole time_?” Eren blushed, his eyes darting around the room in embarrassment. 

“No,” Hanji said, forcing herself not to grin at Eren’s sudden bashfulness. “But, when they’re not, the alpha will be feeding their omega, bathing them, resting with them. It’s a very… intimate time. Neither are thinking about company or visitors.” 

Eren stared down at the table, a lump forming in his throat. He’d understood that his heat would probably be intense, that he likely wouldn’t be in his right mind. But, would he really want to isolate himself from the world for a week? Just how dependent on Levi would he be? What if he asked for Armin, or they had found Mikasa by then? Would Levi refuse to let him see his friends and family? 

“Eren,” Hanji gave his shoulder a squeeze. “Are you worried about your friend, or…” She tilted her head, trying to get a peek at the boy’s face. “Is this about you? Are you nervous?” 

“I don’t know,” Eren said sincerely, feeling a heaviness weigh on him. It had started off about Armin, but now he couldn’t help but think about himself in that position and what it would be like. “Will it hurt?” Eren asked her bluntly, his eyes filling with apprehension. He knew if he was pre-heat it would, but would it still hurt during his heat? 

Hanji could sense the fear and worry radiating from the boy and although she couldn’t know or promise what it would be like for Eren, she wanted to ease his mind as much as she could. “I don’t think Levi would ever want to hurt you.” 

Eren nodded and slumped down onto the table, resting his head on his arms. Hanji brushed a hand into his hair, scraping her nails against his scalp to soothe him. The boy shut his eyes at the touch, letting out a shaky breath he’d been holding as he did. 

“I know this is a big adjustment for you, but I’ve known Levi a long time and he is really taken with you. He’s going to do his best to care for you. I’ve never seen him with anyone the way he is with you.” 

Hanji sat with him, stroking his hair while she read through her research. It didn’t take long for the boy to start snoring softly and she smiled warmly at him. She could see why Levi was so smitten with him, and she was truly happy for the other alpha. Levi had been closed off and jaded since she’d met him years before and she’d hoped, for his sake, that eventually someone would be able to crack through his exterior. In spite of his brash personality, she knew that he was a good man that cared about the people in his life. He didn’t show it in the traditional ways, but he wasn’t the heartless soldier he was sometimes mistaken for. 

It wasn’t more than a half hour when said alpha returned to the room. Hanji grinned and held a finger to her lips, nodding toward the sleeping omega at the desk beside her. Levi slowed his steps and walked quietly toward the boy, careful not to let his boots make too much noise on the stone floor. He stopped beside him, staring down at his sleeping form and running a hand into his hair. 

“You know,” Hanji whispered, “if you’re planning to keep bringing him here, you should set up a comfortable place for him to nap. It’s a long day for him and he needs to recharge.” 

Levi nodded at the suggestion, feeling a bit guilty he hadn’t thought of it himself and now his boy was sleeping slumped over a hard table. He took a seat on the bench on Eren’s other side and gently pulled the boy into his lap. He barely stirred, shifting in Levi’s arms as he recognized his alpha’s scent in his sleep and curled against him, resting his face against Levi’s chest. The alpha wrapped an arm around him to support his head and pulled his cape around the boy’s body and tucked it around him. Eren smiled in his sleep and twisted a hand into the fabric of Levi’s shirt and the alpha’s eyes softened. Eren felt so good to hold. So warm and soft. His scent made the alpha’s heart race and his stomach fill with butterflies. He was so beautiful, so precious, so very _his_. 

“He asked me an awful lot of questions about what heats are like,” Hanji said quietly, warming up inside as she watched the captain’s reaction to being reunited with his omega. 

“Did he?” Levi ran the back of his hand over Eren’s cheek, only half focused on what the other captain was saying. 

“You might need to talk to him about it, I did my best, but he’s confused and I think a little scared. I don’t think he really understands what it will be like.” 

Levi nodded, keeping his eyes on his omega. “I’d figured that after he said he wanted to have dinner with Erwin’s boy. I don’t even know where to fucking start. I knew he was sheltered, but I wasn’t expecting this.” 

“You need to present it in a way that it isn’t scary to him. He asked me if it was going to be painful for him. Let him know that he can trust you and you’ll take care of him so he doesn’t have to worry about losing control.” 

Levi stared down at the boy in his arms, his chest constricting. He wasn’t good with this kind of shit. Talking about feelings and painting pretty pictures for people. He hadn’t planned to have an omega at all and now here he was with one that was so innocent he was depending on Levi to teach him just about _everything_ about the world. And not only did he need to teach him, he needed to _reassure_ him. Tell him everything in a way that wouldn’t frighten or confuse him. It was something he felt entirely unprepared to do. 

“I’m doing my best, this shit doesn’t come easy for me,” Levi admitted. 

“I think you’re doing great,” Hanji said with an encouraging smile. “You two will figure things out.” 

Levi nodded and cradled the boy closer to his chest. It was times like this when he wondered if he’d been selfish taking Eren home with him. It was a paradox he struggled with. On the one hand, he found himself sometimes thinking he was failing the boy and he’d been better off in the hands of someone like Erwin that all of this omega and relationship shit came naturally to. But, when he thought of Eren in another alpha’s hands, he felt anger boil inside him. He didn’t trust anyone else to protect and care about Eren the way he did. He might be bad at this, but he’d give his own life for Eren if it came down to it. 

After finding out that the boy had only been asleep for a half hour, he turned on the bench and rested his back against the table, making himself as comfortable as possible for the duration of Eren’s nap. He could have gone without a break, but he had come to collect Eren to take him to the stables and leaving the room without the boy wasn’t an option to him now that he had him in his arms. 

And so the alpha relaxed, holding the warm body of his mate against him, wrapped up securely in his cape. He sat in comfortable silence with the other captain, watching as his boy’s nose twitched and his lips twisted into small smiles and frowns in his sleep. The way Eren smelled when he was warm, comfortable and asleep, like vanilla, lavender, honeysuckle and chamomile, it was calming, soothing, and the alpha found himself zoning out, wishing there was a bed someplace nearby where he could curl his body around his omega and rest beside him. 

When Gunther, a member of Levi’s team, came to the door to ask his Captain a question, Hanji waved him away and followed him out of the room to assist him, leaving the pair to themselves. 

Eren began to stir against Levi, his big teal eyes blinking slowly as he pushed the sleep from them. He was surprised to see Levi there with him and wondered briefly if he was still asleep. Eren stretched and wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck, pulling himself up and planting a kiss on his lips. His mind was cloudy with sleep and he’d all but forgotten his earlier tension with the alpha. It felt amazing to wake from his nap in his lap, though, to have Levi’s strong arms wrapped around him and his body keeping him warm and comfortable. He smiled and brushed his nose against Levi’s, sighing and relaxing his body against him. “Hi.” 

The kiss was a pleasant surprise, something Levi would have been happy to have extended if it wasn’t for the fact that Hanji or anyone else could walk into the room at any moment. He cursed that they weren’t about to be on their way home, he could easily spend the rest of the afternoon and evening in bed with Eren and not feel an ounce of regret for how he spent his time. “I was on my way to the stables; I came to get you like I’d promised.” 

Eren’s eyes brightened at that, and he pulled back a bit and grinned. He was relieved that Levi hadn’t passed him by because he had been napping when he came and he grabbed the back of Levi’s head and yanked him closer, pressing an enthusiastic kiss on the alpha’s cheek. “I am ready whenever you are, I got a lot done today!” Eren pointed at the workbook on the table and beamed at Levi. “I’m really learning the words, Heichou. I’m going to read you a book tonight!” 

Levi cracked a smile, brushing a hand up into Eren’s hair. He’d heard of omegas being spoiled and whining for so many luxuries, but Eren was so deeply pleased by the intangible gifts. He was so genuine, everything he wanted and cared about came from his heart and had purpose and true value. For a boy that didn’t always make the best decisions in the heat of the moment, he had an understanding of what truly mattered that was far beyond his years. And Levi couldn’t help but adore him for it. 

“I’d like that,” he said, shifting on the bench and thumbing against Eren’s hip. Eren was so _proud_ of himself, and he and Hanji had been the ones to give that to him. 

Although he would have been happy to sit with Eren alone in that room for much longer, he knew that the sooner he tended to the rest of his duties, the sooner he’d be able to bring his beautiful boy home with him. So, somewhat reluctantly, he stood up and carried Eren out of the building and to the stables. 

It was another cold afternoon, with biting wind and snow threatening to fall again at any moment, and Levi instructed Eren to keep his hood on after he set him down in the stable. He brought out his horse and hooked her to the cross ties, then began teaching Eren the process of properly grooming and tacking a horse. He was impressed and pleased at how closely Eren paid attention. It was clear that the boy had a strong desire to learn and a passion to be able to do more with his life. And for a moment, when he watched Eren clean out the horse’s hooves, he felt a sadness that Eren would never have the opportunities that so many alphas took for granted. He probably had more drive and passion than most of the Military Police and Garrison Regiment put together. That the boy was limited simply due to his orientation seemed unfair when he had the motivation to work hard and follow through with accomplishing any goals that were asked of him. Yes, he was small, but so was Levi. Size clearly wasn’t the only indication of strength and ability. 

“What are you thinking about?” Eren asked, catching the alpha staring at him with an intense look. 

“Nothing,” Levi shook his head and picked up a brush. “You’re doing really well. Tomorrow you can do this on your own.” 

“Hey, thanks!” Eren smiled that big, toothy smile and Levi swallowed, showing the boy how to brush down the horse and comb her hair. 

“Captain,” a young man with brown hair interrupted, appearing from the outside. “Olou could use your assistance, his 3D gear has gotten stuck in a tree and it may need to be broken to remove it. We know we’re short on gear, we thought you ought to take a look at it and decide how to proceed.” 

Levi glanced at Eren and the man took a step closer. “Is this your omega? I could stay with him while you’re gone. Show him the foals, maybe?” 

Eren could see that Levi was struggling with some internal conflict, perhaps nervous to leave Eren alone with someone that wasn’t Hanji or Erwin. He thought it was sad, really, that Levi felt he couldn’t even trust other soldiers in his own regiment, men and women that worked under him and trusted him with their lives every day. 

“I’d like to see the foals,” Eren offered, touching Levi’s arm and giving him a gentle smile. “I think that would be awesome. I don’t want to get in your way.” 

Levi frowned, glancing around at the other soldiers milling about, in and out of the stable and the area outside of it. He had to let some of his paranoia go. Not everyone was a threat, and even if one person was, there were enough honest people around that they’d be called to task if anyone tried anything shady. Two members of the Scouting Regiment had already saved Eren from a rapist, without even knowing he was Levi’s omega, his fellow soldiers deserved a bit more credit for integrity than he was giving them. Levi’s initial reasons for joining the Regiment may not have been the most pure, but he was an outlier and he needed to remind himself of that. Most of these men and women were here because they cared deeply about humanity and freedom. They were the most noble people Levi had ever known. 

“That’s fine,” Levi said, eyeing the other man carefully. “I won’t be long. Make sure he stays in the stable. If I come back and he isn’t here, I’ll have your fucking head. Understood?” 

The other man nodded and Levi turned to Eren, placing a hand under his chin and tipping his head up to look him in the eyes. “You stay in here, I’ll be back soon.” 

“I’ll be fine,” Eren said, gently swatting Levi’s hand away. “I want to see the baby horses. Go do what you have to do and don’t worry about me!” Eren gave him a stern but playful look, crossing his arms and stepping back from him. 

Levi reluctantly walked away, glancing over his shoulder several times before finally exiting the stable. Once he was finally on his way, Eren turned to the other man and held out his hand. 

“So, I’m Eren. It’s nice to meet you!” 

The other man smiled and took Eren’s hand, giving it a shake. “I’m Bertolt. It’s a pleasure to meet you, too.” 

“Sorry about all that, he just gets worried about me being alone because I’m kind of an idiot. It wasn’t anything personal.” 

Bertolt bit back a laugh. “I know. He’s like that with everyone.” 

“So can I see the foals?” Eren grinned at Berolt with big, excited eyes and he chuckled and waved at the boy to follow him. 

“Of course, they’re right down here with their mama.” 

Bertolt opened up a stall further into the stable with a mother horse and two young foals and Eren had to force himself not to squeal at how cute they were. 

“Would you like to help me brush them down and get their blankets on them for the night?” Bertolt asked, seemingly charmed by Eren’s reaction. 

The boy nodded enthusiastically, and the alpha helped him set up the first foal and showed him what to do. Eren was a quick learner and he was much more affectionate with the foal than an alpha typically was. 

“If Levi is going to have you down here on a regular basis, you can come over and spend time with the foals if you’d like. They could use the socialization and human interaction and you seem to be perfect for it.” 

“I would _love_ to do that!” Eren exclaimed, rubbing on the foal’s muzzle. “I’m probably gonna be down here a lot because I’m learning how to ride, so I can make sure I spend a little time with them every day!” 

“I think they’d love that, too,” Bertolt said, nodding toward the stall. “Why don’t you try taking care of the other one on your own?” 

By the time Levi returned, his cheeks flushed from obviously rushing to get back to the stable, Eren was just finishing putting the blanket on the second foal. He was beaming with pride when he saw his alpha approaching and raced over to Levi to wrap his arms around his waist and give him a tight hug. 

“Heichou, do you see her? I did it myself! Bertolt showed me what to do with the first foal and he let me do this one all on my own and I did it!” 

Levi clasped a hand against the back of Eren’s head and looked over at the foal and Bertolt. Although he was relieved that Eren was perfectly fine, the sickening rush of adrenaline he’d felt from being separated from his omega in a situation he was uncertain about hadn’t left him. 

“Thank you for keeping an eye on him,” Levi forced out. He didn’t mean to direct his tension toward the other alpha, but the anxiety he had felt had been overwhelming and something he didn’t want to continue to experience. 

“It’s no problem,” Bertolt said, unhooking the foal from the cross ties to return her to the stable. “I told Eren that any time he’s down here with you, it would be great for him to help socialize the foals. He has a way with them and I think they’d all enjoy it.” 

Levi glanced down at the boy clinging to him and he nodded. “That’s not a bad idea. It would be a good responsibility for him.” 

Eren lifted his head back, looking absolutely delighted that Levi liked the idea of him helping out with the foals. He appreciated deeply that Levi believed he could contribute more than just cooking him meals and cleaning their room. When the alpha picked him up, Eren wrapped his arms securely around his neck and rested his head on Levi’s shoulder, his cool forehead pressing against the warm skin beneath the older man’s ear. He smelled strongly of alpha, of Levi, after no doubt breaking a sweat while he was away from the stables, and Eren smirked and inhaled deeply. He couldn’t wait to get home. 

They made their way through the town and toward the barracks quietly, anticipation of finally being alone together in the forefront of both of their minds. Eren didn’t even notice the horse that had been trailing behind them or that was now walking slowly beside them until he felt Levi’s body tense and his grip on him tighten. 

“Get the fuck away from us,” Levi snarled to the man on the horse, switching Eren to his other side so he would be the furthest distance possible from the other man. 

“Levi, I only came to talk,” the well dressed man said in a condescending and falsely nice tone. “I’m sure you can find a few minutes for me after I came all this way.” 

“I don’t want to hear anything you have to say!” Levi turned and glared at the man, instinctively wrapping an arm protectively over Eren. 

The dark haired man, wearing clothes much nicer than Eren had grown accustomed to seeing, dismounted and walked his horse in front of Levi and Eren, tying him to a post in front of a bar. “Five minutes, Levi. Then I’ll go. You’re creating a mess for yourself and you might want to take heed of what I have to say.” 

Levi stood frozen. He hadn’t seen Marshall in years, not since he had started down the productive, honest path he had taken when he had thrown himself fully into the Survey Corps. He was a vestige of his past, one that Levi desperately wanted to forget. He knew that the man wasn’t likely to leave the interior over small shit, and instantly he knew that his appearance was in some way connected with Peter. Just who had Peter been talking to and making deals with and why were they so determined to get Levi involved? 

The young man weighed his options. He could attempt to ignore Marshall, but considering he had made his position more than clear to Peter the night before, he could only assume they would further escalate things until they said whatever it was they needed to. However, sitting down to hear him out could be dangerous and give the other man the sense that Levi was open to bargaining or working with them on whatever no-doubt scandalous and illegal activity they had in mind. 

“Come on, I’ll buy you a drink,” Marshall said, motioning toward the door of the bar for Levi to follow him in. 

Eren turned to Levi quizzically. His alpha obviously knew this man and whatever their history was, it didn’t appear to be good. 

Levi turned away from Eren’s gaze, heavy with guilt for exposing Eren to any illicit things that were bound to occur in Marshall’s company. He desperately wanted to shield the boy from it, from everything that used to be his life. He didn’t want Eren to know the kind of man he used to be and the things he had been capable of. 

Marshall held the door to the tavern open and Levi stepped inside the lowly lit room, searching for a table near the front that would levy him with the ability to make a quick exit if it was necessary. He scanned for familiar faces and checked for the dagger inside his coat. He couldn’t rule out the possibility of an ambush, though he couldn’t understand what their motives would be, other than possibly offending Peter. 

The other man took a seat at the table and ordered whiskey for them both while Levi got himself situated across from him with Eren in his lap. 

Eren clung to Levi tightly, staring around the room nervously. He’d never been into a bar before and the atmosphere was unsettling. Nearly everyone inside was an alpha, mostly males, and many of them were visibly intoxicated. He felt extraordinarily out of place, even more so than when he went through the base with Levi, and people were staring. 

“And who is this sweet little thing?” Marshall asked, grinning salaciously at the boy. 

“He’s of no concern to _you_ ,” Levi snarled, pulling Eren impossibly close. 

“He’s a real cutie,” the man continued, his eyes dancing about the room and then falling back onto Eren. “Every alpha in here has him in their sights.” 

“Well, he’s taken,” Levi snapped protectively and Eren hugged himself tighter against the alpha. 

Eren was uncomfortable with the way the man looked at him and he turned his head toward Levi so he could no longer make eye contact. 

“I’m surprised to see you of all people have taken an omega,” Marshall chuckled. 

“What’s so surprising about it?” Levi narrowed his eyes defensively. “I’m in an excellent position to have an omega, I’m a fucking Captain.” 

“I just didn’t think it would interest you, given your history…” Marshall winked and smirked at Levi, leaning back in his seat as the drinks were delivered to the table. 

Heat began to rise in Levi’s face and he stalled. He couldn’t, no _wouldn’t_ have a conversation about his past in front of Eren. 

“I fucking do now, get over it,” Levi ran a hand through his hair and then picked up the glass in front of him, taking a long sip of the alcohol and then putting his eyes back on Marshall. “Did you come here to talk about omegas or did you have a real reason because your five minutes are almost up and I’m not doing this again.” 

Marshall laughed at Levi’s obvious discomfort and shook his head, looking rather relaxed as he crossed his leg in his chair. “No, I came here to talk to you about something we’d like to work with you on. You would be compensated greatly for your efforts, of course.” 

“I’m not interested,” Levi interrupted, heaving a frustrated sigh. “I’m satisfied with my life as it is, I don’t want to be involved in anything.” 

“I know that’s what you told Peter last night, but he said you became so flustered when his naked daughter was pawing at you that you were unable to finish the conversation.” 

Eren’s mouth fell open and he twisted to look up at Levi. The horror, anger and _guilt_ on the alpha’s face was enough to confirm to Eren that it was true and tears sprang to his eyes. “Y-you were with Petra last night?” His voice shook and he narrowed his eyes. “What the hell is he talking about?” 

“Oh dear,” Marshall said, pressing a finger against his lips. “Did I spill a secret? You didn’t tell your omega what you were up to last night?” 

“He’s twisting what happened.” Levi looked at Eren, biting down into his lip when he saw how heartbroken the boy was. “That’s not how it happened at all. I’ll explain it to you later.” 

“So you didn’t sneak out while this pretty little thing was sleeping and Peter’s daughter wasn’t naked?” Marshall smirked and raised an eyebrow. “What am I lying about?” 

Eren felt like he couldn’t breathe and the walls were closing in on him. Levi had waited until he had fallen asleep and snuck out of the room, not even telling him he was leaving or where he was going. And he went to see _Petra_ and he had been _naked_. Large tears began to fall from his eyes and his shoulders shook. He was very aware of Levi’s arms holding him tightly and firmly in his lap, but he wanted badly to run. The thought of doing that terrified him, his lip quivering as he scanned the room and saw how many alphas were watching him cry with keen interest. 

“I’m not interested in Peter’s daughter,” Levi snapped defensively, his normally stoic facing cracking as he watched Eren breaking down in his lap. “Yes, she was naked, but I told Peter I wasn’t interested in any of the offers he was making to me. I’m telling you the same fucking thing. I don’t give a shit about being given money, a house in the interior, a sex toy, I don’t want any of it.” He stared at Eren with pleading eyes, but the boy turned his head away from him, refusing to look at him. 

“What about power, Levi?” Marshall leaned in toward Levi and dropped his voice. “If you work with us, almost everyone will be answering to you. You’ll be in control. You’ll never have to worry about being a bitch to anyone, ever again.” 

“I’m not a fucking bitch!” Levi slammed his fist against the table, causing whiskey to spill from their glasses. 

“You _are_ ,” Marshall countered. “You do whatever Erwin asks without question. You’re his _little bitch_.” 

Levi stood up, awkwardly holding his angry, crestfallen, sobbing omega in his arms. He snarled at Marshall and kicked his chair back into its place. “Fuck off, Marshall. I’m not doing shit for you. Stay the hell away from us.” 

“I’d really suggest you sit down and listen to me, Levi,” Marshall started, turning in his chair to keep his eyes on the alpha that was barreling past him. 

“I’d suggest you leave us alone.” Levi stalked for the door and kicked it open, the cool air rushing at them and taking Eren’s breath away. 

Levi was nearly running back to the barracks, rage pumping through his veins. In spite of his anger and hurt, Eren clung to the alpha so he didn’t drop him, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of Levi’s neck and making small, crescent shaped marks. 

Eren wanted to yell, wanted to _scream_ at Levi over what he had heard, but he could barely breathe in the chilling wind, let alone form words. His tears felt as though they were freezing to his face and the fast blowing air made his delicate, damp skin burn. 

It was only a few minutes before they were back in their room. Levi set Eren down, then slammed the door shut behind him and locked it, slumping his back against it. Shit had just gotten so much more complicated and he knew it was just the beginning. He had no idea where to go from here and he knew he desperately needed to figure it out quickly. 

Eren yanked his cape off and tossed it onto the bed, then spun on his heels and stalked up to Levi. 

“What the _hell_ were you doing last night?” He hissed, fresh tears springing to his eyes. 

“Eren, just settle down, you’re taking all of this the wrong way!” Levi yelled, bringing up his arms to block as the smaller boy tossed sloppy punches at him. 

“The wrong way? You snuck out while I was asleep and you were with Petra and she was _naked_?” Eren beat his small fists furiously into Levi’s arms, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“I wasn’t fucking her! I went there to confront Peter and he took off her clothes and threw her at me!” Levi grabbed Eren by the wrists and shoved him away from him. “ _Don’t_ hit me, Eren. I didn’t do anything wrong.” 

Eren stumbled backward, bumping into the bed and pushing himself back up. He staggered right back toward Levi, attempting to get closer to him as the alpha continued to back away from him and dodge his flailing arms. “Then why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you say you were gonna go over there and talk to him? Why didn’t you _bring me with you_?” 

“Because I was trying to protect you and after it happened I knew you’d be pissed!” Levi snapped, stepping behind a chair. “You think if I told you this last night your reaction would have been better? Fuck that!” 

“So you knew it was horrible! You knew I’d be mad!” Eren yanked one of his boots off and tossed it at Levi, missing his head and hitting the wall behind him with a loud thump. 

“The fuck?” Levi yelled, staring at the mark on the wall. “What the hell is with you and throwing your fucking shoes?” 

“You sneak out when I’m _sleeping_ to go _there_ and you want me to _trust you_?” Eren pulled the other boot from his foot and Levi leapt toward him pressing him down into the side of the bed to yank it from his hands and then falling back away from him. “You have the balls to tell me I can’t even open the door without your permission, but you do this? What would you have done if I snuck out while you were sleeping to go see someone that wanted to fuck me?” 

“It’s different!” Levi threw Eren’s boot into the closet and spun around to glare at him. “You’re an omega, I’m not!” 

“Oh, of course!” Eren rolled his tear filled eyes sarcastically and held his hands out in front of him in a fake show of surrender. “I forgot my _place_ and how I’m not entitled to any of the same respect that you are!” 

“That’s not what I meant,” Levi yelled in exasperation. 

“It’s _exactly_ what you meant!” Eren wiped his eyes roughly with his sleeve, glaring back at Levi. “And I don’t get to tell _you_ not to take off and go around people _like her_ when I’m _sleeping_ because you can do whatever you want and I just have to take it!” 

“You take everything the wrong way!” Levi ran his hands into his hair and pulled it. 

“No, I know that if you fuck some omega that says she’s in love with you and threw herself _naked_ at you that there isn’t shit I can do about it!” The words spilled from his mouth as images of Levi and Petra filled his mind and he let out a harsh, uneven sob. “Did you look at her? When she was naked?” 

“What do you mean?” Levi shook his head helplessly. “Did I see her naked? Of course I did, she was right in front of me!” 

Eren cringed, more tears falling from his eyes. “Did you touch her?” 

“No!” Levi threw his hands into the air. “Eren, I didn’t do anything with her, she was the one touching me!” 

“You think that makes it okay?” Eren screamed, grabbing a pillow from the bed and throwing it at Levi with all of his might. 

Levi caught the pillow and walked around Eren to put it back onto the bed. “I pushed her away, I told her, again, I don’t want her!” 

“You do! You do want her! You went over there without me while I was sleeping and you looked at her when she was _naked_ and I know you liked it! You haven’t even seen _me_ naked and you were looking at _her_!” 

Levi lunged forward, grabbing Eren’s upper arms and pushing him roughly toward the wall. Eren gasped as Levi slammed him into it, causing a few paintings to fall to the floor. 

“You want to know what I want? I want _you_ , Eren. I want you so badly it’s driving me fucking insane! It’s like I’m losing my god damn mind!” He crushed his lips into Eren’s and the boy squirmed away, pressing back against Levi until he released his arms from his grip. 

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Eren screamed, raising a hand and smacking it across Levi’s face. He staggered backward, bumping into furniture as he moved away from the alpha cupping his stinging cheek, the boy’s teary eyes wide and frantic. “Just stay away from me! Leave me alone!” He stepped into the bathroom, his only possible refuge, and slammed the door shut behind him. 

He slid down the back of the door until his bottom hit the tile, catching his face in his hands as his body was wracked with sobs. It wasn’t fair, none of it was. He liked Levi _so much_ and it hurt that he’d seen another omega naked, especially one that Eren knew was trying to steal him. How could he possibly have _not_ liked it? She was an attractive young omega. He couldn’t help wishing that Levi had killed them both, Peter and Petra, and he hated himself for thinking such a terrible thing. 

The realization that he had no control over Levi, that he could do nothing to stop him from doing things that he didn’t like, it hit Eren hard. If Levi wanted to fuck Petra, he could and there wasn’t a damn thing Eren could do about it. He had no power, no bargaining chip, he was completely at Levi’s mercy. It hurt his heart as the life he had ahead of him became more clear. Did all the alpha’s fuck around? None of it had mattered much to him before, back when he didn’t _care_. But, now he was so wrapped up in this absurd, delusional admiration he had for Levi that it all fucking hurt him to the core. 

He lay on the cool tile floor, wishing he hadn’t thrown his cape and boots during his rage. He was shivering and shaking but he refused to leave the seclusion of the bathroom. He couldn’t face Levi, it was too painful. 

All he wanted was Levi. He’d never wanted any alpha before, but now he had let himself get attached to some romanticized fantasy that he’d conjured up in his head with the older man. He didn’t want anyone else, the thought of another alpha’s hands or eyes on him made him feel _ill_. He’d wanted to and had been prepared to give himself, give _everything_ to Levi, but none of it was quid pro quo. He was simply a means to an end with the alpha, just as any other omega he encountered and found appealing would be. 

It broke the boy’s heart that Levi could look at another omega. He wanted Levi to give him his everything, too, but it wouldn’t happen. Because Levi was an alpha and obviously would never understand how he felt. It was humiliating that he was so weak, that he’d gotten so attached to Levi. Every bit of pain he felt was his own fault for letting himself get so sucked in. He’d been right to reject the notion of omegas and alphas all of his life. It was nothing but bad news for omegas. 

The alpha stared dumbfounded at the bathroom door for several minutes before sighing and waving a hand at it. He could have followed Eren inside, but he thought giving the boy some time to cool down would probably be the best for both of them. Eren was difficult enough to handle, but when he was upset, Levi was at a complete loss. 

He went to his desk and sat down, pulling out some paperwork to go over to pass the time. And though time did pass, he found himself unable to focus on anything but the boy crying in his bathroom. He hadn’t meant to hurt him. He’d gone alone because he didn’t want to pull Eren into any more drama with Peter; he’d been trying to protect him. Levi knew that part of his unease when he’d left the Ral’s was that he’d felt he’d in some way betrayed Eren just by virtue of being there and witnessing Peter and Petra’s disgusting display. It had been beyond his control, but still, he felt like shit that it had happened and he knew if Eren had known he’d have been furious. 

Levi pulled himself up from his desk chair and walked to the foot of the bed, taking a seat there and staring at the bathroom door. Maybe he should have told Eren. It seemed unnecessary, like something that would only serve to hurt him. He couldn’t have known that Eren would have found out about it from someone else, but that he had made the situation so much worse. 

He folded his hands in his lap, worrying his lip and listening for any sounds from the now quiet bathroom. Eren didn’t trust him. He wouldn’t believe a word he said now. He didn’t know how to tell the boy in a way that he would understand that it was him and _only_ him that Levi wanted. It was unlikely he’d hear it now. 

Levi sighed and rested his elbows on his knees and caught his head in his hands. He needed Eren to trust him more now than ever and once again, he’d blown it. For as skilled as he was at killing Titans and leading a cohesive team of soldiers, understanding how to care for an omega continued to elude him. What was concerning was that he was really _trying_ to be a great alpha. He didn’t care about many things, but when he did, he exceeded others in his abilities and the standards he held for himself neared perfection. But, he couldn’t even keep that tiny boy that had become his _entire world_ happy for 24 hours. Had he been right all along, that he wasn’t cut out for this? 

He scratched into his hair, his palms against his forehead. He’d never felt like this before, so desperate to make another person happy, to make them happy with _him_. He wanted the boy to be proud to be his, to think he was as perfect and amazing as Levi thought he was. He wanted the boy to crave him and to need to belong to him the same way that he did. Eren wasn’t supposed to feel like a prisoner, trapped or a slave. Levi wanted him to _want_ to be there with him. 

He glanced at the clock, noting that it had been quite some time since he’d heard the boy crying, and he got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom, tentatively touching the knob and turning it. He frowned when he opened the door, finding Eren curled up in the fetal position on the cold tile floor, asleep. 

He was such a fragile little thing, with such an innocent, tender heart. And Levi felt like he had broken him. 

He knelt down on the floor and touched Eren’s cool cheek, taking in a long, slow breath as his failure as an alpha weighed down on him. “I’m so sorry, baby,” he whispered, guilt heavy in his voice. He slid his hands beneath Eren’s body and carefully pulled him into his arms in a smooth, gentle motion and carried him from the bathroom. His body was cold enough that Levi began having concerns he would fall ill if he didn’t take action, so he pulled a blanket from the foot of the bed and wrapped it around the sleeping boy. Levi sat down on the floor, directly in front of the fireplace, and enveloped the boy’s face with his warm hand. 

“I’m sorry I keep fucking up,” he whispered past the lump in his throat. “If you had any idea how hard I’m trying… I don’t know how to do this, but I’m doing my best for you. I’ve never had something like this before.” He held Eren’s body tightly against his chest and touched his forehead against the boy’s. “You’re everything to me. I just want to make you happy.” 

He clenched his jaw, overcome with emotions he was unfamiliar with. He pulled his head back and exhaled sharply, staring up at the ceiling with wide, confused eyes. He needed to somehow ground himself and get himself stable, if Eren woke up, he didn’t need to see him this way. He needed to be in control of himself. 

Levi stood carefully and carried Eren with him to the book case, pulling Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland from the shelf and then making his way over to the bed. He laid the boy down, then brought the blankets up around him. He pulled Eren securely against his body and opened the book, beginning to read softly aloud to the boy. He need to distract his mind, to calm himself, and the boy’s proximity and the book should help, he reasoned. Besides that, he hoped that the story would permeate Eren’s dreams so he wasn’t haunted by nightmares about their fight. 

He read for quite a while, leaving the bookmark where it had been at the beginning of the night so that he could be sure Eren didn’t miss any of the story that he was sleeping through. When he finally finished and had no more excuses or distractions, he shut the book and set it on the nightstand and then cradled Eren’s body against him. He stared at him in the soft light of the fire, impressing every feature on the boy’s face into his mind. He had truly never seen anything so beautiful. 

“Heichou,” Eren murmured, nuzzling his face against Levi’s chest. 

The alpha’s eyes widened and his breath hitched in surprise. “Mmm?” he asked, his heart pounding. 

“I wanna see a white rabbit,” the boy whispered, curling a hand into Levi’s shirt. “I’ve only seen brown bunnies.” 

Levi blinked, his stomach flipping in a most unusual way, and he brushed his hand over the boy’s cheek. “Okay baby,” he whispered, leaning down to press a kiss into the hair on top of his head. “I’ll find you one.” 

Eren smiled slightly and snuggled against Levi, falling back into a deep sleep just moments later that left Levi baffled and curious as to how much the boy had heard in his sleep and if he had even been aware of the things he’d just said and done. 

Levi was even more awake than he had been before the boy had spoken, his mind reeling. 

He had gone through his entire life never knowing it was possible to experience what he felt right then. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for hanging in there! I'm sorry this took me so long, I've been working on it every chance I've had. I think Chapter 9 will be up more quickly.
> 
> Thank you as always for reading and for all the positivity and support, it means so much to me.
> 
> Chapter title from Face to Face's Blind.


	9. You were born to be my baby, and baby, I was made to be your man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We got something they can't take away  
> Our love, our lives
> 
> Close the door, leave the cold outside  
> I don't need nothing when I'm by your side  
> We got something that'll never die  
> Our dreams, our pride
> 
> My heart beats like a drum (all night)  
> Flesh to flesh, one to one (and it's alright)  
> And I'll never let go cause  
> There's something I know deep inside
> 
> You were born to be my baby  
> And baby, I was made to be your man
> 
> We got something to believe in  
> Even if we don't know where we stand  
> Only God would know the reasons  
> But I bet he must have had a plan  
> Cause you were born to be my baby  
> And baby, I was made to be your man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies that this took me a couple days longer than I intended, but it's my longest chapter and I was working hard to get it done quickly <3

Levi didn’t sleep much that night. He couldn’t be certain that he’d actually fallen asleep at all. His mind had been running all night, vivid memories and waking nightmares haunting him. He was angry. 

He hadn’t meant to hurt Eren. He wanted desperately to move on and give the boy a happy, peaceful life. He’d fallen into a routine over the years and although his decision to bring Eren home was impulsive, his life had been stable and he should have been able to provide a more than adequate life for him. But, ever since taking Eren in, issues had begun cropping up at a rate faster than he was able to handle efficiently. He generally prided himself in being able to survey a situation quickly and make appropriate adjustments to succeed in whatever he needed to accomplish, but this time he found his judgment to be clouded. He was so concerned with how everything would impact Eren that it seemed to be making it hard to determine how he should proceed. 

The truth was that Levi wasn’t used to caring quite so much about another human being. 

Yes, he’d had friends that meant a great deal to him and that had mattered. But, this visceral connection, this bond that had formed between himself and Eren, it was unlike anything he’d experienced in the past. It was an all encompassing, nearly obsessive need to care and provide for him. 

He’d held Eren close to him all night, even though he was fairly certain the boy was still angry with him. In his sleep he was passive and allowed Levi to cradle him against his chest and whisper into his hair. He said whatever came to mind, though he doubted the omega could hear him, apologies for hurting him and for his past, declarations of just how much he meant to him, ramblings of how beautiful he thought he was. Levi had come to see it was much easier to say these things when no one else was listening, unfortunately not even the boy that needed to hear it the most. 

When Eren finally began to wake as the early morning sun began to spill into the room, Levi was watching him, much as he had been for most of the night. He grazed the back of his hand over Eren’s cheek, gently and soothingly stroking the boy’s soft, warm skin as he smacked his lips and yawned. 

As Eren’s eyes opened and he peered back at the alpha staring at him, it first appeared he had no recollection of the night before. His face was relaxed and lazy, and he had that bedroom look in his eyes that Levi had already learned to associate with the boy initiating a kiss. The alpha’s chest tightened. A kiss from the boy would do wonders to ease his stress. 

He watched with disappointment as the look in Eren’s eyes shifted from one of warmth to mistrust and he frowned, catching Eren’s hand as he rolled away from him. 

“What? We need to get ready,” Eren said coolly, his back to Levi. 

“Not yet,” Levi said quietly, tugging gently on Eren’s limp hand. “Come here, I want to talk to you.” 

Eren sighed, not moving any closer but no longer attempting to get out of the bed. There was still anger boiling in his stomach from the night before and he wasn’t sure how he was going to be able to handle talking to Levi. He was furious with him, with Peter, with _Petra_ and he wanted nothing more than to just scream or run until his body collapsed. 

“About last night…” 

“What about it?” Eren snapped, his nostrils flaring. “If you’re expecting me to apologize to you, I’m not sorry for anything. I might be an omega, but I still have some dignity and you were wrong.” 

Levi released Eren’s hand and grazed his fingertips down Eren’s back, causing the boy to flinch. “I’m not looking for an apology from you. I just want you to hear me out, that’s all.” 

Eren pulled his hand into his chest as soon as Levi released it, then crossed his arms. “I’m listening.” 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.” His fingers glided up Eren’s back to his neck and he brushed them lightly through his hair there, making the boy shiver. “I know I did and I feel like shit for it.” Levi scooted his body closer to Eren’s so that Eren’s backside was flush against his lap and his breath was warm and steady on his neck. “I was trying to fix things and protect you. I didn’t want to wait any longer before I said something to Peter, and I didn’t want to drag you there with me. It wasn’t because I was trying to sneak around on you.” 

“But you _did_ sneak around. You waited until I fell asleep and then you _left_.” As soon as the words left his mouth, the boy felt hollow. Abandoned. Levi had left him. “You claim you want to protect me, but you leave me here alone in the middle of the night? I’m supposed to believe that?” His voice cracked and tears sprang to his eyes. The more he thought about it, the more upset it made him. “And after everything we’d done, all of the… everything… going to see _them_ was what was on your mind?” Eren wanted to pull the blankets over his face and disappear. All _he’d_ been able to think about as he was falling asleep had been Levi. How much he wanted him, needed him, didn’t want him to stop. How he wanted to be as close to him as possible. How he wouldn’t have stopped him or said no if he’d… 

“Eren, _you_ were what was on my mind, hell, you’re all that’s ever on my mind anymore.” Levi wrapped a hand over Eren’s petite shoulder. “I’m scaring myself at work because I’m so damn distracted. I went to confront Peter _because_ of you.” Levi sighed and tipped his head until his forehead rested against the back of Eren’s neck. “I went to tell him that if anyone ever tried to hurt you again, I’d kill them. And I didn’t want you to see it.” 

“Why?” Eren’s voice quivered and his tears dripped onto his pillow. “If you weren’t trying to hide anything from me, why didn’t you want me there?” 

Levi was quiet for a moment, then he wrapped his arm around Eren’s body and pulled him against himself. He clasped the boy’s hand in his against his chest and rested his chin on Eren’s neck, his lips fluttering against his ear as he spoke. “When I say I want to protect you, I mean more than physically. What happened when I was there, what I saw, it was ugly and disturbing. It’s something I’ll never forget. And I didn’t want you to see it. I know you’ve been through a lot over the past couple weeks, but you don’t need to lose every shred of innocence you have left. We live in a fucked up world, Eren. I know you’ve started seeing it, but you don’t need to be exposed to every evil all at once. It’s not good for you, trust me, I know.” Levi placed a soft kiss onto the boy’s neck, recalling his own childhood and how he hadn’t been fortunate enough to have anyone to shield him from the horrors of the world. He’d lost his innocence too early and it had affected him in immeasurable ways. He wanted better for Eren, the boy had so much light left in him and Levi refused to let it be snuffed out. “I don’t want you to see me fighting these people or threatening them. If things had escalated, if I’d had to do something…” Levi rubbed his nose against Eren’s skin behind his ear and inhaled his scent slowly, his eyes rolling back and his heart skipping as he did. “I didn’t want you to witness it. I didn’t want to risk you getting hurt or seeing things that would give you more nightmares. I thought you were safer here in our bed, from everything.” 

Eren tipped his chin down to his chest and squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his teeth as his body jumped in Levi’s arms while he tried desperately to hold back sobs. He wanted to believe the alpha was being sincere so badly it _hurt_. He couldn’t believe his own need, desperation, _panic_ to take something as truth. He couldn’t handle what it would mean for him if Levi’s explanation was lies. “Heichou, I… please… just promise me it wasn’t about _her_.” 

Levi slipped his arm under Eren’s body and rolled him over to face him, then cupped his face with his hands. “Eren, everything is about _you_. When I left, I felt like absolute shit. Like I’d betrayed you just by _being_ there. I never expected Peter to do what he did. Petra was asleep when I first arrived, I didn’t even think I would see her, I didn’t want to.” 

Eren stared at Levi with big, wet, shaking eyes, and the alpha wiped his tears from his cheeks with his thumbs. “Why did you feel like that? Like you’d betrayed me?” 

“Because I don’t want to see anyone else like that but you,” he admitted, bringing the boy’s face closer his own. “Because even though I hated it and it made me sick, I knew it would hurt you. If someone else exposed themselves to you that way, I don’t know if I could stop myself from tearing their throat out.” 

“How can you possibly want me when you can have her?” 

“Because everything with you is so fucking _real_ and you’re so full of life and passion that it’s contagious.” Because you’re like me but without all of the darkness, he thought to himself. 

“But, she’s pretty,” Eren whispered lamely, his eyes shutting. 

“You’re beautiful… and so much more than that.” Levi closed the space between them and pressed his slick lips eagerly against Eren’s. The boy looked so fucking _sad_ and all Levi was desperate to comfort him, to make him feel _good_ and show him how much he was wanted. There was little else on his mind anymore than the boy with the messy brown hair and sparkling teal eyes, how he wanted to hold him, smell him, kiss him. 

Eren’s stomach somersaulted and his eyes flew open. Levi had called him beautiful. Perhaps it should have been a given to Eren, that Levi wouldn’t have brought him home if he didn’t find him attractive, but this was the first time that the alpha had _said it_ and now it was real. His body flooded with endorphins and suddenly, all of the fear that had been gripping him seemed to release its hold over him. He opened his mouth, accepting his alpha’s eager, probing tongue, and hooked his leg over Levi’s hip. 

Levi groaned, his hands twisting into the boy’s hair and tugging it as he turned Eren’s head so he could kiss him more deeply. He didn’t understand how the boy could _question_ how much he wanted him. It took every bit of self control he had to keep himself in check when they were in bed together. He wanted to have him in every way possible, he wanted to _breed_. His neglected dick was already fully hard and Levi hissed, grinding himself into Eren’s groin. It had been too long without any release, since before Eren had come home with him. Waiting for Eren was even more frustrating than he had expected. 

The boy whimpered, grabbing onto the alpha’s shoulders and he rolled him onto his back. It was unreal how good, how _relieving_ it felt to be kissing his alpha. He gasped for breath and Levi stopped probing his mouth with his tongue for a moment to lick the boy’s swollen lips. He shivered and felt fresh tears spring to his eyes. He wasn’t upset, not in the least, but he was so overcome with emotion for the alpha that he was nearly crying. It was confusing and too difficult to control. He bit into his lip when Levi ground his hardness against his own smaller erection and slammed his eyes shut, causing a tear to spill from the side of each one. His alpha wanted _him_. He was attracted to _him_. It was reassurance and relief that Eren had so desperately needed. 

Levi covered Eren’s body with his own and dipped his face down to his ear, sucking his lobe into his mouth and nibbling it. The boy drew in a sharp breath and Levi released it and whispered into his ear not to cry. He trailed his nose, then his tongue, over the boy’s salty cheeks, and he writhed beneath the alpha, lifting his own hips to make that sweet contact with Levi that sent sparks to his eyes. Levi smirked and ran a hand down the boy’s side, catching his hip with his hand and giving it a squeeze. For as stubborn as he was about resisting his orientation, he sure was eager to get fucked. 

“You know who I want to see naked?” Levi rasped against his neck. The boy smacked his lips and shook his head. He chuckled and drew his hand up to the top button on Eren’s shirt and unfastened it. “Should I show you?” 

Eren nodded his head rapidly, fumbling for the back of Levi’s shirt and gripping it tightly. His heart was nearly beating out of his chest and his body was lit up with anticipation. He wanted Levi to see him that way, to _look_ at him, to replace any lingering image of Petra in his mind with him. 

Levi crawled down Eren’s body, kissing over each inch of skin that was revealed as he slowly pulled apart the buttons on his shirt. He lingered at the boy’s belly button, kissing it lightly and then tracing the tip of his tongue around it. Eren shuddered and Levi wrapped his hands around the boy’s petite waist, a primal groan escaping from the pleasure of having such a delicate, breakable omega in his grasp. 

Eren twisted his hands into Levi’s silky hair, his mouth hanging open as his body awakened to the new sensations. He panted and squirmed beneath the alpha. It was too much and not enough all at the same time. “Heichou, please… more…” He pleaded, tugging and pulling gently at his hair. 

Levi looked up at him with a wry smile and kissed the sensitive skin below his belly button, causing the boy to gasp and buck his hips. He bit back an amused laugh and brushed his nose up to Eren’s chest, nudging away his shirt until he reached a small, pink nipple. He darted his tongue out and licked it, and the boy’s body went rigid. 

“Heichou, ah,” Eren huffed, wrapping his leg’s around the alpha and arching his back. Waves of pleasure radiated below his waist and whined, fumbling his hands awkwardly in Levi’s hair. He felt like he needed to do _something_ but he wasn’t sure what, and as Levi lapped and nibbled on his nipple he felt that now familiar warmth return to his stomach. This time, it was so much more intense, and he thrashed his head from side to side as he felt that heat spread throughout more of his body. 

Levi blew on the boy’s hard little pearl of a nipple, then flicked his tongue over it again. He pawed at his stomach, splaying a large hand over the boy’s abdomen and covering it. He growled, his skin prickling with desire and every hair on his body standing on end. There was no truer way to show the world how completely the boy belonged to him than to have his baby growing inside of him. It would reassure Eren of his place and his commitment to him, as well. It would go without question that Levi wasn’t the sort of alpha to abandon his pregnant omega or their child. 

And so in the alpha’s lust filled and instinct driven mind, he reasoned himself that he _needed_ to breed the boy. That it would fix things. Once Eren was with child, his temperament would change and Levi would never have to worry about him taking off on his own again. He would stay close to his alpha. He would become so focused on the baby that all of the other bullshit going on would roll off his shoulders. He’d know Levi planned to stick around, that he’d meant what he said. He’d know Levi wanted a _family_ with him. Something he’d never had and never thought he’d want with anyone. And Eren would see just how special he was. 

He flipped their bodies over without warning, and Eren clung to him as his bare chest pressed against Levi’s clothed one. He trembled and crawled up the alpha’s body, going in for a kiss Levi took control of in spite of his position of being beneath the boy. He grabbed at the boy’s messy brown hair and held his mouth against his, filling it with his hungry tongue. His other hand slid beneath the band of Eren’s pants and he mumbled against Levi’s mouth when he felt the alpha squeeze his ass. Levi dipped one finger between the boy’s globes and searched for the rosebud there and pressed against it. Eren squealed and fought back against the kiss until Levi let him break free and gasp for air. 

“Hei-heichou,” he whispered, his breath labored and uneven. It was too difficult to form words, all he could do was look at Levi with his big teal eyes. The boy’s stomach was twisting and dick was so hard it was nearly painful. 

Levi groaned, shutting his eyes and pulling the boy down onto his chest. He brushed his face into his hair and panted, removing his hand from Eren’s pants and wrapping it around his waist instead. Eren’s body wasn’t ready. His heat was several weeks or more away and he was in no condition to handle what Levi had in mind. He clenched his jaw and held the boy tightly against his chest. He could do other things, he could try to speed it up. He winced and his face contorted in frustration. That was exactly what he’d sworn he wouldn’t do, before he was a hormonal, desperate, shameless _mess_. If he did it before Eren was really ready, it wouldn’t bring them closer, Eren would _resent him_. He still had enough rationality left to stop himself. Eren was too important. His heat would come when his body was truly ready. As overwhelming as the urges he felt were, the need to protect the boy, even from his own selfishness, remained the most important to him. 

“I have to stop,” he breathed, kissing the boy’s hair. “You’re not ready, I want to wait until you are.” 

Eren whined and shuddered against Levi. With everything Levi had done, he’d felt such intense pleasure, and he didn’t want the alpha to stop. “N-no,” he whimpered, twisting his hand into Levi’s shirt. 

Levi rolled them onto their sides so they were facing each other and he hugged the boy against himself. “I have to.” He tipped Eren’s chin up and kissed his forehead, sighing as he pulled back. “You were worth waiting for and you still are.” 

Eren’s eyes shook as he stared into Levi’s, then he clasped the alpha’s cheeks and pulled him down into a soft, lingering kiss. Levi’s palm pressed against his lower back, keeping him warm and secure in the alpha’s arms as he contentedly lapped and licked at his mouth. 

“Do we… have to go?” Eren murmured, unable to even comprehend leaving the alpha’s embrace and going back out into the cold world that had been nothing but harsh to them. 

Levi snorted and kissed the boy. “No, they’ll be fine. Later,” he mumbled against his lips. His team could surely handle themselves without him for one morning. Olou would probably be more than happy to step up and make sure everyone performed their daily tasks. It wasn’t as though they were heading outside the wall or the Garrison was involving them in much of the mayhem involving the breaches. Fuck it, their Commander was MIA. Levi grit his teeth, more jealous than ever that the bastard was likely fucking Armin seven ways to Sunday at that moment while he was the most sexually frustrated he’d ever been in his life. 

As wound up as he felt, Eren relaxed when Levi said they wouldn’t have to rush out the door. He was relieved he wouldn’t have to worry about being separated from his alpha and he began to see why doing these things before bed when they could spend the entire night together was probably for the best. 

They lay together, twisted up in each other’s arms beneath the comforter for several hours. They made small talk here and there about unimportant things while tracing the tips of their fingers over each other’s faces and bodies. They kissed occasionally, tender, lazy kisses that made Eren’s lips twist into pleased little smiles. If it wasn’t for their eventual hunger, there was no telling how long they would have stayed together in their quiet, peaceful nest. 

The Hutchinson’s had left two more uniforms outside their room during the night, so Eren had new clothes to wear. Levi assisted Eren in putting on his straps without the boy even asking, and he let him. He seemed to enjoy fussing over Eren’s clothes and Eren had to admit to himself it was endearing. He brushed a hand into the alpha’s hair while he fastened the buckles on his thighs and smiled to himself. Levi was going to be an amazing father someday. 

Eren blinked rapidly and shook his head. Where the heck had _that_ come from? If Levi became a father, that would mean he had a baby with _him_ or with _someone else_ and Eren wasn’t ready to think about such things. He was in no way ready for a baby, it wasn’t even something he _wanted_ , and it was bizarre he had suddenly thought about Levi being a father of all things. 

“Are you okay?” Levi asked, kneeling on the floor in front of him and staring at him, having completed helping him with his gear. 

“Huh?” Eren asked, his mind snapping back to reality. 

“You looked like you were deep in thought.” Levi stood up and caught Eren’s chin, tipping it and looking down at him. “Is something wrong?” 

“No!” Eren blurted, shaking his head and giving Levi a sheepish smile. “I just kind of zoned out. I’m fine.” 

Levi bent down and picked him up, adjusting him against his hip and looking him squarely in the eyes. “Okay, but if something starts bothering you, I need you to tell me. Don’t expect me to figure it out, because I’ll probably fuck up.” 

Eren placed his hands on either side of Levi’s face and lifted both of his eyebrows. Levi was so cute when he was concerned. “If you piss me off, I’ll tell you. Okay?” 

“Okay,” he said, pulling Eren’s head onto his shoulder and kissing the top of his head before heading to the base with his omega in tow. 

As they had arrived late, Eren didn’t spend much time alone with Hanji before Levi returned to bring him to the horses. Eren groomed the foals first, then had his first riding lesson with Levi. It was short, as it snowing and awfully cold outside, especially for an omega, but Eren was thrilled to have been trusted enough to sit on Levi’s horse on his own. Eren knew how much he loved the mare and he felt special that the alpha had shared her with him. 

On their way off the base, Levi stopped to pick up a wagon that he’d filled up with pieces of lumber and other supplies. Eren peered down at it over the alpha’s shoulder, clinging to his neck with his legs wrapped around his waist. 

“What’s all that for?’ He asked, resting his cheek against Levi’s neck. 

“I’m building you a bed,” Levi explained, then turned his head and caught Eren’s confused and slightly hurt look. “For at the base, Eren. When you need a nap.” 

“Oh,” Eren whispered, his pink lips staying in the shape of an ‘o’ and his eyes wide. His nose and cheeks were reddened from the cold and Levi couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“I’m not kicking you out of our bed,” Levi smiled and shook his head. The boy was adorable without any effort at all. 

“I was confused…” Eren started, tilting his head and watching Levi laugh. “What’s so funny?” 

“Eren, the _last_ thing I’d do is kick out of bed. I like sleeping with you.” Levi raised an eyebrow and leaned his face closer to the boy’s. “Do you like sleeping with me?” 

“Yes,” Eren nodded and Levi squeezed his side and tickled him, making him giggle and kick out his legs. “Heichou!” 

“Just checking,” Levi kissed Eren’s cheek and continued walking toward the barracks with Eren resting his head on his shoulder and curling close to him. 

That night, Levi sat in front of the fire and worked on building a bed frame for Eren. It had depth, like a box, that would be filled with bedding, and posts that could screw in after he brought it back to the base. His intent was to create a canopy with drapes that would hang around all four sides so Eren could have privacy while he was resting and shut out any light or sounds. It wasn’t particularly large, as Levi had sized it in length for an omega, but it was wide enough that it could eventually sleep both Eren and their baby comfortably with room to spare. 

Eren chopped vegetables and worked on a stew for supper while watching Levi work intently on the bed. It made his heart swell to see his alpha putting so much effort and care into something just for him and his comfort. Levi didn’t have to provide him with anything at all and could have easily just given him a bedroll or a blanket to sleep on, but the alpha was going out of his way to give him something especially nice. It was above and beyond the bed he’d had when he had lived at home with his parents and this was just for _napping_. 

They took a break to eat and then Levi was back to work. Eren sprawled on the floor beside Levi, between him and the fire, practicing writing his words while Levi helped him with sentences. Once his hand tired, Eren put away his paper and utensils and brought over some of the books from the shelf. 

He opened the first book, one about a girl and her cat, and bravely set out to read it aloud to Levi. He only stumbled through a few words, but was able to sound them out with just a little bit of help from his alpha, and by the time he finished it he was beaming with pride. 

“I read my first book! I did it!” He exclaimed, crawling over to Levi and grabbing his face to plant a kiss firmly on his lips. “Thank you for helping me with this, you’re the best.” 

Levi smiled slightly and brushed a hand into Eren’s hair, pushing it back from his forehead and looking at him. He looked so beautiful when he was happy. “I’m proud of you,” he said, sliding a hand down to the boy’s cheek. “You’ve been working really hard, I can tell.” 

“I have been,” Eren grinned, puffing out his chest. “I want to be able to read like you can.” 

“With the kind of determination you have, I don’t think that’s a long way off,” Levi told him with sincerity. 

“Yeah,” Eren flopped onto the floor and lay on his back, resting his head in his hands behind his head. “I will kick reading’s ass.” 

Levi chuckled and went back to work, continuing for a few minutes before breaking the comfortable silence between them. “So, your parent’s didn’t teach you to read because they couldn’t, or…?” 

“Huh?” Eren turned his head to Levi. “No, my parents can read. My father is a doctor.” 

“Ah, you mentioned that before, didn’t you,” Levi murmured, deep in thought. Something wasn’t adding up. “If you don’t mind me asking, why didn’t they teach you? Were they too busy with other things?” 

“Well, no, not exactly,” Eren shrugged. “My father taught Mikasa. I asked him about it but he said it wasn’t necessary and I should be doing other things.” 

“Other things?” Levi raised a questioning eyebrow. 

“Yeah, like cooking with my mother, helping with the wash, cleaning up the house…” Eren frowned. It really hadn’t been fair. 

“I see,” Levi said, glancing over at Eren. His intention wasn’t to upset the boy, so he decided to let the subject rest. “You’ll be caught up soon, it’s nothing to be concerned over. I’m really impressed with your progress.” 

“Thanks Heichou,” Eren murmured, rolling onto his side to watch the alpha. Levi had expressed more pride in him in one evening than his father had in a lifetime. 

Over the rest of the week, the pair had established a comfortable routine. They awoke a bit earlier than they needed to, which gave them time to cuddle and bond before being separated while Levi was working. Eren would spend his mornings with Hanji practicing his reading and writing and then Levi would appear sometime during his lunch and hold him in his lap and stroke his hair while he talked quietly with Hanji until Eren fell asleep. He’d put Eren in the bed he’d made for him and shut the curtains on it and go back to work downstairs. The alpha generally returned not long after Eren awoke to bring him down to the stables. Every day, Eren helped with the foals, gaining him heartfelt compliments from Bertolt for his diligence and care. Levi taught him more each day on how to ride and handle a horse, and Eren was beginning to feel confident that once the snow melted and the terrain had improved that he would be able to ride on his own without any assistance at all. In the evenings, they would return to their room and Eren would make them dinner and straighten up while Levi worked at his desk. After they ate, Eren would take a turn reading a book or two to Levi in front of the fire and then Levi would hold him in his lap and read to him about Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland. Some nights, Eren would fall asleep and Levi would carry him to bed, and others they would crawl into the bed together and kiss and paw at each other passionately until Levi would breathlessly insist they needed to stop. Then he would curl his body protectively around his omega for the night and ease the boy into sleep. Without any more appearances from Peter or Marshall, things went smoothly between them, even though Levi was still dogged with concerns over when they would resurface and what else they might have in store. 

It was a Saturday morning when Eren woke up to Levi nuzzling against the spot on his neck where his scent was its strongest with his hardness grinding into his leg. He remained still, listening to the alpha grunt and whimper while he rutted against him. He tried to keep his breath steady, his heart pounding, then finally rolled onto his side to face Levi. His mouth fell open in surprise when he saw that the alpha was awake and Eren stared at him with sleep filled, questioning eyes. 

Levi was breathing heavily, his pupils dilated and his cheeks flushed. Eren tentatively reached out and touched his finger tips to his face. “Good morning,” Levi rasped, his voice cracking as he covered Eren’s hand with his own. 

“Are you… okay?” Eren quirked an eyebrow and sucked his lip into his mouth. 

“I’m fine,” he grunted, rolling onto his back and inhaling deeply. “I have good news. You can see your friend tonight.” 

“What?” Eren propped himself up on his arm and looked down at Levi. “Armin? His heat is over?” 

Levi nodded, shutting his eyes and wincing like he was in some kind of pain. “Yeah, Erwin just came by while you were asleep. He said we could go over there this evening.” 

“Really?” Eren squealed, pouncing into Levi’s lap in excitement. “That’s awesome! I can’t wait to see him!” 

Levi groaned and put his hands on Eren’s shoulders, giving them a squeeze. “Don’t… just hold still, please.” 

Eren placed his hands on Levi’s chest and leaned forward so he could hover over the alpha’s face. “What’s with you today?” 

Levi draped an arm over his head and sighed. “I’m fine. You smell good.” 

Eren giggled. “Is that all?” 

“No,” Levi mumbled. “Erwin needs to take a shower.” 

Eren laughed harder and rolled off of Levi and onto the bed. “You did _not_ just say that! Did he smell bad?” 

“I wouldn’t say _bad_ ,” Levi rubbed his eyes and sat up. “It just got me thinking.” 

“About what?” 

Levi turned and slid off the bed, making his way toward the bathroom. “When it’ll be my turn to take a week off work.” 

Eren blushed furiously as the bathroom door shut behind Levi. So Levi had been thinking about having sex with him because Erwin had stopped by. He wanted Eren’s heat to start now. The boy swallowed thickly and fidgeted with the comforter. He hadn’t realized Levi wanted so badly for it to happen and he felt nervous excitement wash over him. When he and Levi were rolling around in the bed, there were moments when he wished he could _will_ his heat to start, because he knew it would mean that Levi wouldn’t stop. But, once his head cleared and he had time to think about it, apprehension set in. He was afraid of what it would be like, what _he_ would be like, and the thought of possibly having _no_ control over himself weighed heavily on him. He could barely control himself when they were kissing. 

When Levi came out of the bathroom, he suggested Eren dress in something other than one of his uniforms, as they’d be leaving the base early so they could go see their friends and Eren wouldn’t be going down to the stables. Eren was a bit disappointed, having wanted to show off the clothes to Armin, but he acquiesced and went to find something else. After all, he had promised Levi that he’d still wear the clothes he’d picked out for him when it was appropriate. 

Eren chose an oversized, wide necked, sea green sweat shirt, a short, multi-layered, white tulle skirt, white lace ruffled underwear and green and grey striped thigh high socks. He picked out a headband with a small white bow affixed to the side and went to the mirror that hung above the dresser to examine himself. He _did_ look good this way. Although he loved the way he felt when he wore his miniature Survey Corps uniform, he couldn’t deny that he did feel more _attractive_ in the clothes Levi had chosen for him. 

Levi emerged from the bathroom, showered up and looking awake, put together and fresh. There was no hint of the depraved, needy man that had been in the bed with him earlier. But, when he looked at Eren, the boy saw his eyes soften and the faintest hint of a smile pass over his lips. 

“You look nice,” he said, taking a few steps closer to the boy. He nudged Eren’s chin up and gazed down at him warmly. “You’re beautiful. You shouldn’t be afraid to show it off.” 

As the alpha walked away to slip on his boots, Eren blushed again, dropping his eyes to the floor bashfully. Levi was being more forward and expressive with him and while he was flattered he also felt shy and a bit embarrassed. He wasn’t used to this kind of attention and being told by someone like _Levi_ that he was beautiful was enough to make the butterflies in his stomach go haywire. He stayed glued in place and Levi brought him his fuzzy white boots and slipped them onto his feet, the boy staying silent as he did. After helping him into the rest of his winter apparel, Levi picked him up to carry him to the base and Eren relaxed and curled up against him in his arms. 

Later that evening, Levi rapped on the door to Erwin’s suite, holding Eren on his hip. He was anxious about telling the Commander what had been going on in his life since he had been indisposed, but there was a level of relief knowing that it would all soon be off his chest. There was something about sharing it all with Erwin that made Levi feel like he’d have more control over what happened. Erwin was excellent at assessing situations like this and coming up with a winning solution. 

The door opened and Erwin greeted them with a wide smile. The older man was dressed more casually than Eren had ever seen him, in jeans and a long sleeved dark grey Henley. Levi stepped inside and Eren blinked rapidly and turned to Levi. His heart was racing and suddenly he felt like his mouth was producing a tremendous amount of saliva. His lip twitched and some drool spilled from his mouth and he gave Levi a horrified look as the alpha wiped his face off with his sleeve. 

“Hey,” Levi said calmly but firmly. “You’re okay. This will pass, you’ll get used to it. I’ll make you some chamomile tea.” 

“What?” Eren turned his frantic eyes to Erwin and was surprised to see that the other alpha was watching Levi, not him. 

Levi set him down and helped him out of his coat. He knelt in front of the boy and took his hands, pulling him close enough that their noses grazed each other. It was evident that all of the lingering pheromones were affecting Eren, much as Levi had been that morning when Erwin came by to invite them over. He knew there was a chance that being around the other couple could coax Eren into starting his heat sooner, but he was beginning to think with the nature of their relationship he would be constantly walking a thin line with that and it was still best to take Eren to see his friend as soon as possible. 

“You’re fine,” Levi said quietly. “Remember this morning? I was okay, wasn’t I?” 

Eren worried his lip and nodded, shifting on his feet. 

Levi sighed and picked him back up, turning to Erwin with an exasperated look. “The place _reeks_ of sex, Erwin. Do you think instead of standing there you could put on some tea for him?” 

“Of course,” Erwin said, eyeing Levi with barely masked intrigue. The Commander walked over to a kitchen area and Levi carried Eren to a table and sat down with him in his lap. Eren was breathing rapidly and twisting his hands together, his skin prickling and his stomach doing somersaults. 

“Shh,” Levi whispered, rubbing his hand against Eren’s back. “It will pass. Can you list for me all the words you know how to read?” 

“What?” Eren whined. The last thing he could think about was reading. 

“Just try it for me, we’ll see how many you know.” 

Eren reluctantly began to name words that he knew, finding himself swallowing more often than normal when he spoke but forcing himself to push past it. 

By the time Erwin returned with a steeping cup of tea for Eren, the boy’s breathing had slowed considerably. Levi turned him in his lap so his back could rest against his chest while he drank his tea and Eren felt himself begin to relax. He felt the steady thump of Levi’s heart against his back and he focused on it as he sipped his tea and the alphas began to talk. 

After a few minutes, Eren finally began noticing his surroundings. While Erwin also lived in the barracks, his place was much larger and nicer than Levi’s or Kitts’s rooms. In fact, it was more than just a solitary room with a bathroom attached. It was actually separated into different spaces and it appeared the bedroom was tucked away privately. Erwin had a kitchen area, where Levi merely had the fireplace, shelves of food and a bathroom sink. All of his furniture was larger scaled and he had a sitting area with a sofa and two wingback chairs across from a fireplace. It wasn’t quite as tidy as Levi’s room, but it was clean and very nice. He noted that Armin was lucky to live there. 

By the time he finished his tea, he was no longer feeling quite so strange, so when Levi asked how he was feeling he said he’d like to see his friend. Erwin explained that Armin was in the bedroom resting, but he was looking forward to seeing him and that he should go ahead and join him in there. Levi nodded and helped Eren down to the floor, then as if he’d had a change of heart, stood to walk Eren down the hall so he didn’t have to go alone. He stood behind the boy and let him tap on the door. When he heard the familiar voice of his friend softly call for him to come in, he smiled and turned to look over his shoulder at Levi. The alpha gave his shoulder a squeeze and reminded him he’d be right out there if he needed him and Eren thanked him and opened the bedroom door. 

Eren peeked his head inside, smiling when he saw his friend underneath a mass of blankets on a large bed. 

“Hey,” he said, stepping inside and shutting the door behind him. “How are you?” 

“I’m good!” Armin grinned lazily and stretched beneath the covers. “Come lay with me, I’m not getting up.” 

Eren looked around the room as he made his way toward the bed. It was surprisingly large, not much smaller than the _entire room_ that Levi and Eren lived in. It had its own stone fireplace on the wall across from the foot of the massive mahogany four poster bed and the walls were actually painted with color, a warm, walnut brown. The curtains and bedding were navy blue, in stark contrast to Levi’s white selections. Draped over the little bump in the bed that was Armin was a luxurious baby blue throw blanket, providing the boy with an extra level of warmth. Eren pulled back the blankets and jumped up into the bed, kicking his legs and yanking on the fitted sheet to hoist himself up. Armin giggled, watching Eren’s struggle that he knew all too well from trying to climb into the bed himself. 

“Good grief,” Eren sighed, flopping onto his back in the bed and staring at the ceiling. “Erwin’s like a giant or something.” 

“I _know_ ,” Armin snorted, delighted to have his friend there to talk to. “When I first saw this bed I thought I’d get lost in it.” 

“Levi’s got a bigger bed than I’d ever seen, too, but this is massive.” Eren rolled onto his side to face Armin and raised an eyebrow. “But, Levi’s kind of small for an alpha. Don’t tell him I said that.” 

Armin grinned and pretended to button his lips. “I won’t!” 

“So how are you anyway?” Eren reached under the blankets and fumbled around until he found Armin’s hand to clasp. “I’ve been worried about you.” 

Armin laced his fingers with Eren’s. “I’m good. Extremely tired and a little sore, but I feel really, really…” He paused, searching for the right word. “Peaceful?” 

“Then, you don’t regret anything that happened?” Eren asked carefully. 

“No,” Armin shook his head slightly. “When it first really started, I was kind of scared. It’s hard to explain. It was like I wanted him _so badly_ but…” Armin sighed and rolled his eyes. “I just couldn’t figure out how it was going to work.” 

Eren frowned and nodded. He had been wondering the same thing ever since that first night when he’d felt just how much larger Levi’s erection was than his and he was somewhat relieved that Armin had brought up the subject himself. “Did it hurt?” 

“I don’t want to lie to you,” he sighed. “Yeah, it did. But, I didn’t mind it. I know that sounds weird, but when it was all happening, the pain didn’t feel like a _bad_ thing. I really don’t know how to explain it, but the pain made it all more intense and I felt so _connected_ to him. You’ll see what I mean, but it was a different kind of pain.” 

Eren squinted his eyes and furrowed his brows. What Armin was saying didn’t make a lick of sense. How could pain be anything but a bad thing? Had Erwin completely brain washed him? “And the pain you’re in _now_ , that’s not a bad thing, either?” 

“No,” Armin murmured, wincing a bit as he stretched his legs. “It’s a good soreness. Like I exercised. And every time I move and I feel it, it’s like a reminder that I accomplished something.” 

“But, you weren’t exercising, you were having _sex_ ,” Eren said flatly. How was letting some alpha fuck him for a week an accomplishment? 

“I know it sounds crazy, okay?” Armin dropped his eyes and looked down at their hands. “I’m doing a terrible job of explaining it and I probably wouldn’t even believe myself if it hadn’t happened to me. You’ll just have to see what I mean when yours comes.” He lifted his eyes back to Eren’s. “Are you close now?” 

Eren blushed, recalling when Levi had ‘checked’ him a few days earlier. “Um,” he mumbled, “I don’t think so.” 

“You think I’m nuts,” Armin said quietly, looking a bit sad. 

“I don’t know what to think,” Eren admitted. He wasn’t so sure he was in much of a position to judge Armin anymore. He’d felt some pretty intense things toward Levi himself. “It makes me really uncomfortable that so much happened with you and Erwin so fast, just because I care a lot about you and I don’t want you to get hurt or regret anything. But, I do understand that you feel a lot of… things… about him. When you’re with him. Whatever.” 

“I love him, Eren,” Armin smiled, his eyes soft. “I’m not confused about what I’m feeling. I love everything about him. He’s an amazing alpha, he’s so sweet to me. He treats me like I’m everything to him. No one has _ever_ looked at me the way he does. And he’s so _handsome_. And _strong_. All he wants to do is protect me and give me the world. And when he holds me and kisses me it makes me feel so complete. I know you don’t understand, but I’ve never been so happy. I can’t even imagine my life without him in it now.” 

Eren licked his lips and curled his knees up to his chest. Every bit of what Armin said described exactly how he felt about Levi and he didn’t know what to make of it. Was he _in love_ with Levi? 

Levi _did_ look at him like he was something special. Just that morning he’d caught Levi with a look in his eyes that made his cheeks burn. He did seek to give Eren everything he wanted and needed, even if it was unusual or non-traditional. Levi was downright _obsessive_ about wanting to protect him. Even though their home was smaller than Erwin and Armin’s, it was warm, clean and the nicest place he’d ever lived. And Levi’s looks, well, he was _gorgeous_ , not to mention those _arms_ … 

And when Levi kissed him, he melted. Every time. 

“Are you OK?” Armin scooted closer to Eren and wrapped his other arm around the boy’s back. “Is everything going alright with you and Levi?” 

“Everything’s… fine, it’s… good with Levi.” Eren couldn’t bring himself to look at Armin. His head was spinning. How had he not noticed any of this? How the thought of losing Levi or Levi not really caring about him had made him feel like his heart was being ripped apart? Was this why he hated Petra so much? Because she claimed to love the man _he_ loved? 

“You know I’m a good listener,” Armin offered, brushing a hand into Eren’s hair soothingly. 

“When did you know you were in _love_ with Erwin? How did you know that’s what it was and it wasn’t just…” Eren swallowed and shut his eyes. “That you weren’t just losing yourself.” 

Armin nodded knowingly and tucked some of Eren’s shaggy hair behind his ear. “I thought it was love because of all the feelings I had over him, but I _knew_ it was love when I started thinking about our future together without even meaning to. All of a sudden, it felt so natural and right. My life didn’t even make sense without him in it anymore.” 

Eren took a deep breath and curled into a tighter ball. “So you thought about how he’d be a good father and if another alpha even came near you, you’d throw up or something?” 

“Yeah, pretty much,” Armin said gently, petting his hair. “…Do you think Levi loves you, too?” 

Eren finally opened his eyes and stared at Armin. He couldn’t hide it from his best friend. Mikasa would probably tell him he’s ridiculous and insane, and he might deserve that, but Armin wasn’t going to think any less of him for falling for Levi. “I… I don’t know. Maybe that’s what’s so freaking terrifying? I really have no idea. Maybe I’m scared he doesn’t or he can’t or won’t and that’s what’s been bothering me so much?” 

“I think that you’re probably right.” 

“Then what do I do?” Eren’s eyes were pleading and a little desperate and Armin pushed Eren’s leg’s down so he could get closer to his friend and hug him. 

“You just keep on being you. How could he possibly not love you? You’re an awesome person. And he wouldn’t have picked you if he didn’t think you were the cutest. Even Erwin has said that. It’s obvious Levi thinks you’re beautiful.” 

“He’s told me that, that he thinks I’m beautiful,” Eren whispered, as though it was a secret and he was somehow violating something sacred that Levi had said to him by sharing it with Armin. “He said it just today. That I’m beautiful and I shouldn’t be afraid to show it off.” 

Armin grinned and nudged Eren in the chest. “See? Of course he thinks that. He picked you to be his omega, that means he thinks you’re the most beautiful person in the world. Someone like Levi could have anyone, but he chose _you_.” 

“Yeah, but, I don’t know if it’s… I mean, you can be attracted someone and not…” 

“Eren!” Armin chuckled and shook his head. “Don’t you think he’s going through an awful lot of trouble just to have sex with you? You’re _his omega_ . He brought you home with him! It’s so much more than that.” 

Eren frowned. Armin had been too far gone the night of the meeting to socialize with the other omegas there, but after getting a look into Connie’s private life, he knew that an alpha could absolutely bring home an omega just for sex and not love them or even care about them at all. “Maybe…” He said, trailing off. “I _do_ think he cares about me. He stresses out so much about me being safe. I don’t know _what_ he’s so worried about happening, but he gets really intense about it. So, even if he isn’t in love with me, he doesn’t want me to die or anything.” 

“You’re ridiculous,” Armin giggled. “You should just tell him you love him. I bet he’ll say it back.” 

“And what if he doesn’t?” Eren could barely imagine how mortifying that would be. How would he even be able to stand living with him after that? “Or, what if he only says it back because he feels like he has to because I said it?” 

“Or what if he’s madly in love with you and just hasn’t said it yet because you’re so difficult and complain so much about being an omega that he’s afraid it will freak you out and you won’t like it?” Armin cocked an eyebrow and smirked. 

“Who said it first, you or Erwin?” 

“Erwin did,” Armin admitted. “But, I wasn’t giving him mixed signals like I’m _sure_ you give Levi.” 

The door opened and both boys looked over, stopping their conversation as Erwin came into the room with two bowls of stew. 

He set them down on the nightstands, then helped Armin sit upright in the bed, propping pillows up behind him as he hissed and flinched. 

It was awkward for Eren, sitting beside Armin in the bed while Erwin fussed over him and kissed him. It was as if the other boy’s entire personality had changed once the alpha came into the room. He had gone from being his intellectual sounding board to a mewling, submissive, needy little omega that was desperate for his alpha’s affection. Eren glared at the couple when they kept kissing and he scooted away from them and snatched up his bowl of stew. He was prickled and crabby that Levi hadn’t brought his food to him, not only because he would have liked to have seen him, but because he was certain this display wouldn’t have occurred had he been there. He dug his spoon into the bowl, letting it clink loudly to remind the other couple that he was still very much _present_ and finally, Erwin pulled away from Armin and excused himself back to the kitchen. 

“You act completely different when he’s around you, you know,” Eren muttered around a mouthful of stew that was actually very, very good. 

Armin pulled his bowl from the nightstand and set it in his lap. “And you don’t when you’re with Levi?” 

Eren chewed on a carrot and scrunched up his face. Maybe he did. He knew he did, at least a little, but maybe to an outsider it was more dramatic. He felt rather uneasy at the notion, uncomfortable with the thought of himself acting the way Armin just had. It was just so very… omega. 

“Not like _that_ ,” Eren spat defensively. “I mean, I don’t…” 

Maybe sometimes he did beg Levi not to go or to not stop kissing him and touching him. Maybe when Levi put his arms around him and held him he _did_ completely melt. Maybe he’d been inclined to let Levi do whatever he pleased with him every time they’d been intimate. Maybe he had no idea the kinds of little noises he made when he was so high on Levi that everything else in the world ceased to exist for a little while. 

Maybe he was just as much of _omega_ as his friend, but Armin wasn’t ashamed of who he was and how he felt for his alpha. 

“You think that admitting you need Levi and that you enjoy submitting to him makes you weak, but it doesn’t. It’s actually empowering to be able to say, ‘You know what, I _like_ this, and I don’t care what anyone else thinks of me because of it, I’m going to do it cause it makes _me_ feel good.’ You’re afraid to own it that you love the way Levi makes you feel and that you _want_ to give yourself completely to him. But, if you keep denying how you really feel and hiding it, not only are you hurting yourself, Levi and your relationship, doing _that_ makes you weak. Because you don’t have the strength to embrace all of who you are and what you love.” 

Eren’s mouth hung open and he gawked at his friend, his spoon hanging limply in his hand. He _was_ terrified that needing Levi, that _liking_ the feeling of him being in control and protecting would make him weak, but Armin had a point. He should only balk at things he truly didn’t like. He shouldn’t concern himself with what it meant if he was comfortable with or enjoyed something. 

“I’m not trying to be mean,” Armin sighed, blowing on his stew. “I just think you make everything way more complicated for yourself than you need to. You’re in love with Levi. It’s obvious. I’m telling you, he loves you back. You’re a very lovable person, I love you and I’m just your friend. I don’t want you to over think yourself into misery. You have a _really_ good alpha. I say, if it feels good, do it. Stop doubting him and stop doubting yourself. You’ll be a lot happier.” 

Eren looked down at his bowl of stew and swallowed what was left in his mouth. Maybe he _did_ make his life a lot harder than it had to be. His mother and Mikasa sure used to think so. He had a tendency to fight against _everything_ , even with himself, and for what? What was the point of worrying or agonizing over whether or not he was in love with Levi? It wasn’t like it was something he had any control over. Even _if_ Levi didn’t love him back, would it change how Eren felt about him? 

And he loved the attention and the affection. Because of his own hang ups, just as Armin had pointed out, he felt almost ashamed that he did. But, when Levi carried him around it made it heart light. When the alpha helped him with his clothes he felt cared for. When Levi looked at him he felt beautiful. And when the alpha kissed him… it felt so right. 

“You’re right,” Eren conceded, shrugging his shoulders. “Everything you said is true and I needed to hear it. Because… I don’t want to mess this up, Armin. I’m really good at screwing things up and this time I just _can’t_.” 

“You won’t,” Armin promised. “And even if you do, you and Levi will work it out. He wants _you_ , I don’t think he’ll give up on you, even if you drive him completely crazy because you’re such a pain in the ass sometimes.” 

Eren grinned. Armin was a good friend. “Thanks.” 

“Don’t mention it,” Armin said with a smile, digging into his stew with gusto. 

Eren took another bite of it, his eyes rolling back at how delicious it was. It had so much flavor and was heartier than anything he’d made for Levi. He pushed his spoon through it, trying to determine Erwin’s secret, and gasped when he found it. 

“Armin, there’s meat in this!” 

Armin covered his full mouth and giggled. “Of course there is.” 

Eren’s eyes widened. “It’s _beef_. No wonder it tastes so good! Holy shit. Erwin made you beef stew.” 

“He says I need the protein and the iron,” Armin explained, looking a little surprised at Eren’s reaction. He’d assumed Eren had been eating meat daily since Levi had brought him home as well, but clearly that wasn’t the case. “Maybe when you get closer to your heat, Levi will be able to get you some.” 

“Yeah, maybe he will,” Eren said, spooning more into his mouth and chewing it slowly so he could savor it. It was something he hadn’t thought about, but it did make sense. Levi probably did have the means to get them meat on occasion. Maybe he would bring some home for them sometime and Eren could make a dinner like this. 

“So, uh…” Eren smirked. “You still haven’t really told me what it was like.” 

“What do you want to know?” Armin asked, putting the subject back onto Eren. 

“Whatever you want to tell me.” Eren wanted to tell him to tell him everything, all of the details, so maybe he’d stop stressing out so much over it. But, he wasn’t sure if knowing more would help, so he decided leaving it up to Armin’s judgment was a better idea. 

“His dick is freaking huge.” Armin said casually, chewing on a mouthful of stew. 

“Armin!” Eren snorted, bursting out laughing. 

“What? It is!” Armin giggled. 

“I can’t believe you just said that.” 

“You wanted to know!” 

Eren coughed and tried to catch his breath. “I thought you were going to say all this fluffy whatever and _that’s_ what you tell me.” 

“It was like the size of my arm!” Armin waved his arm in front of Eren and he smacked it away. 

“Oh my god, Armin!” Eren covered his face with his hands. “I don’t need the visual.” 

“Then next time don’t be so nosy!” Armin stuck out his tongue and set his empty bowl on the nightstand. “Really though, it was pretty amazing. I had no idea anything could feel so good. And it made Erwin and I so close.” Armin leaned back onto the pillows behind him and sighed. “I’m so glad I got to experience that with him, with someone that I love and that loves me.” 

Eren discarded his bowl on the nightstand on his side of the bed and helped adjust the pillows and Armin so they could both lie on the bed again. He was still nervous about having his own heat, especially after hearing from Armin that there would be pain, even if Armin swore it wasn’t bad, but there was comfort in knowing that when it happened, he’d be with Levi. It _was_ going to happen eventually and he couldn’t think of anyone else he’d rather be with when it did. 

Armin asked Eren if he’d mind rubbing on his back and Eren said he wouldn’t, so the blonde hair boy rolled to his side so his back was to him. Eren began to gently rub on his sore muscles and the joints in his shoulders and arms, all of which had loosened dramatically during his heat and were beginning to stiffen up. 

“Do you think it would have been awful if you’d been alone?” Eren asked with curiosity. That was how he had _planned_ to spend his first heat, but he was genuinely wondering if that would have been a terrible idea. 

“Ungh,” Armin grunted. “It would have been hell. I think I would have gone completely mad. You don’t understand how _intense_ it is.” 

Eren pressed his thumbs into the flesh of the other boy’s shoulders. It was had for him to imagine that there were things that would be more intense than what he already felt when he was with Levi. “So then, you like sex?” 

“I _love_ sex,” Armin groaned, rolling his head back. “It’s incredible, Eren. You won’t believe how _amazing_ it feels.” 

Eren chewed on his lip and worked his hands gently down his friend’s arms. “I really like it when Levi and I kiss. I feel crazy good and don’t want him to stop, but he always does.” 

“Oh, it’s so much better than just kissing! And when he finally doesn’t stop and you just…” Armin hummed happily. “It’s like fireworks.” 

Armin reached up and grabbed onto Eren’s arms, pulling them around him and snuggling against his friend’s back. “Cuddle with me?” 

“Sure,” Eren murmured, wrapping his body around Armin’s and resting his chin on his shoulder. It felt good to have Armin to lie with again. He’d really missed his friend and it was comforting to be close to him. “You smell different,” Eren said quietly, his cheek against Armin’s neck. “Sweeter or something.” 

The door opened and Erwin returned, sticking his head inside and smiling when he saw the boys curled up together in the bed. “Do you two need anything?” He asked. 

“No, thank you,” Eren yawned. 

“We’re good,” Armin said, holding Eren’s hand against his chest. 

“Get some rest boys,” Erwin said, winking at Armin. “Call me if you need anything.” 

Erwin left the door open so he would be able to hear if either of the boys called for him and made his way back to the kitchen table where Levi was sitting and waiting for him. He wore the same stressed expression as he had the entire evening, and although Erwin was used to seeing Levi in various stages of distress, he knew the younger man well enough to know that something was wrong. 

“The boys are in there cuddled up together,” Erwin said with a low chuckle. “It’s pretty cute.” 

“Mmm,” Levi grunted, taking a sip of the scotch that Erwin had poured for them. He didn’t doubt that Eren and Armin looked adorable together, and it tugged his heart strings that Eren was likely going to fall asleep that way without seeing him, but he couldn’t bring himself to get out of the chair until he talked to Erwin about what was going on. 

“I think we’ve talked enough about formations and Titans for one night, don’t you?” Erwin lifted his glass and eyed Levi carefully. 

“Yeah,” Levi said flatly. He wasn’t sure how to bring up the subject with Erwin. It was a serious mess and he knew the timing of telling him was horrible. 

“So,” Erwin let the word hang in the air, giving Levi an opportunity to speak up. “How are things going with you and Eren?” 

Levi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. What a loaded question. Things between himself and Eren would be going a lot better if it weren’t for the fact that other people kept trying to interfere with his life. “They’re good.” Levi took another sip from his drink and stared at the table. “It’s working out.” 

“Well, that’s good to hear.” Erwin leaned back in his chair and watched the raven haired alpha across from him. Trying to get Levi to talk about things was sometimes like pulling teeth, but he usually had a knack for getting things out of him. “I’m glad _that’s_ not what’s bothering you, because I’m really happy for you.” 

Levi lifted his eyes and stared at Erwin. He should have known that the other man would call him out on being so miserable eventually. “No. Eren’s not the problem.” 

Erwin crossed his legs and drank more of his scotch. “I’m listening.” 

Levi took in a deep breath and rubbed his forehead. He might as well spit it out, he’d known for the better part of a week that he needed to talk to Erwin about it and now was as good a time as any. “You saw what happened at the meeting. When Eren was locked in the shed by Kitts’s omega.” 

Erwin nodded and Levi continued. “It turns out, the omega that did it was put up to it by Peter Ral’s omega daughter.” 

“The one that made a scene at the meeting over you,” Erwin said, recalling the awkward display. 

“Yes, her.” Levi took a long swig of scotch before continuing. “I confronted Peter about it. He was behind it, though he blames his daughter. His daughter that he keeps throwing at me and trying to force on me.” He slid his glass to Erwin and his face hardened. “He stripped her and pushed her at me when I went to his house.” 

“Wow.” Erwin took Levi’s glass and poured more scotch into it and slowly slid it back to him. 

“It was disgusting,” Levi spat, taking another drink. “Turns out it’s all a fucking set up, Petra was bait and I didn’t take it. Peter wanted to use her to get control over me, to get me to do something for him.” 

“I see.” Erwin kept his face as neutral as possible and kept his eyes squarely on Levi. 

“I told him I wouldn’t hear it, that I wasn’t going to get involved in anything. I’m fucking…” Levi’s hands fell to the table and he gave Erwin a pained look. “I’m _happy_. I finally like my life the way it is.” 

Erwin nodded. “You have Eren now.” 

“And I told him, if he or anyone else did anything to fuck with Eren again, I’d kill them.” Levi’s hand was shaking as he picked up his glass to take another drink. “It’s one thing for them to fuck with me, but they could have killed Eren.” 

“They?” Erwin raised a thick eyebrow. 

“Heh,” Levi’s face twisted into a manic smirk. “The next day, fucking Marshall Drake shows up here to talk to me.” 

Erwin slid his glass away and leaned in with renewed interest. 

“I didn’t _want_ to talk to him, but I thought if I did and told him I wasn’t interested, maybe this shit would be dropped. It was a bad situation, I had Eren with me.” 

“Shit.” 

“He’d clearly been told by Peter what happened the night before when I confronted him, but all he wanted to do was fuck with me once I said I’d talk to him, so I ended up leaving before I found out exactly what they wanted from me,” Levi dropped his elbows onto the table and caught his head in his hands. 

“But?” 

Levi tugged on his hair and shut his eyes. “I’m pretty sure it has something to do with you.” 

“Why do you think that?” 

“Because after offering me the girl, a house on the interior and money, Marshall said if I did what they wanted I’d have power,” Levi grabbed his glass and chugged the rest of what was in it, flinching and then sliding it back over to Erwin. “That and they both made comments about how I do whatever you say and I’m your bitch.” 

“They want you to kill me.” Erwin stared at Levi’s down turned head for a long moment before reluctantly refilling his glass. 

“That’s what I think,” Levi said past the lump in his throat. Years ago it was something he’d wanted to do on his own, but now, with the relationship he and Erwin had, it seemed like those thoughts had belonged to some stranger. 

“They were trying to reel you in with Petra. Get you hooked, probably have a baby on the way, then they were going to ask you to kill me because they knew you were strong enough to do it and could cover it up because of our working relationship. Threaten to take the girl and your child if you didn’t go along with it. Marshall and the others don’t want anymore money going to us for expeditions. They want to send it to the Military Police and then funnel it from there into their own hands.” 

Levi couldn’t bring himself to look at Erwin. He lifted his head to take another long drink and then dropped his eyes. “I’m sorry, I feel like shit having to tell you this. I know you have Armin and I had no idea the shit Peter was pulling with me went this far.” 

Erwin stood up and walked over to where Levi was sitting and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You have nothing to be sorry for. Hell, I’m sorry that because they want me dead they’ve pulled you into this.” 

“You know I won’t do it,” Levi slumped down and laid his face on the cool table. He shut his eyes when he felt Erwin squeezing his shoulders and rubbing his thumbs into them. “I don’t want anything they offered, all I want is to be left alone to live my life.” 

“I know you won’t,” Erwin said lowly, working at the knots in Levi’s neck and shoulders. “We’ll figure this out, just like we always do.” 

“It’s just now that I’ve got Eren and you have Armin…” 

“They’ll be fine,” Erwin reassured him, cutting him off before he could continue down that road. “We’ll all be alright. You and I are the last people anyone wants to have as enemies, aren’t we?” 

Levi nodded his head against the table. He felt less anxious now that Erwin knew what was going on. It was a burden they would share and that made it less daunting. 

“They may back off now, but if they don’t, we’ll handle it.” Erwin applied pressure to a knot in Levi’s back and he moaned. “We’re smarter than them and stronger than them. And unlike them, we won’t knife each other in the back to save our own ass.” 

Levi sat up, looking at Erwin with bleary eyes. “I should check on Eren.” 

Erwin nodded and followed behind Levi down the hallway, stopping behind him when he leaned against the door. He looked over Levi at the two boys in bed and smiled. Armin had rolled over in his sleep and now they were sleeping with Armin’s forehead resting against Eren’s cheek and their arms wrapped around each other. “They look precious, don’t they?” 

Levi nodded and rested his head against the frame of the door. The boys looked so sweet and innocent sleeping all tangled up together in the oversized bed, all Levi could think about was how much he hoped Erwin was right that they’d be able to handle whatever might be thrown at them. He couldn’t stomach the thought of either of the boys being hurt or left abandoned if something happened to either himself or Erwin. 

“It’s almost a sin to break them apart,” Erwin said quietly, putting a hand on Levi’s shoulder. 

“Oi,” Levi grunted. “I need to bring him home, it’s late.” 

“You don’t have to. You both could stay,” Erwin offered carefully. 

Levi shook his head. “No. I’m not going to confuse him.” 

“He and Armin are close,” Erwin reminded him. “They would probably enjoy spending more time together.” 

“It doesn’t matter. I haven’t told him and I hope you haven’t said anything to Armin, either.” It had been a close call with Marshall earlier in the week, but it was one of the things that Levi didn’t think there was any need to Eren to ever know about. 

“I haven’t and I won’t unless you do,” Erwin said with sincerely, causing Levi’s tense shoulders to relax under his hands. 

Levi gazed over at the bed, the scent of Armin’s heat still strong in the room. Again he felt a pang of impatience and jealousy, wanting terribly now for his time with Eren to come. “Do you think it took?” 

“It’s too early to know for sure, but I’m optimistic.” 

“I hope it works out for you.” Levi had never understood before why Erwin and other alphas wanted certain things so badly, an omega, offspring, a family. The desire to procreate had completely eluded him. But, now he was finally able to understand the depth of Erwin’s pain and grief when he’d lost Ryan. It was different than simply losing a sexual partner or friend, he’d lost his _mate_ and the promise of family that came along with it. Now that he had Eren, he found himself craving those things in such a deep and profound way it all encompassing. He hoped that Erwin would get what he wanted, that they both would. 

Erwin rubbed on Levi’s shoulder and glanced down at the younger man. “I think we’re about due for something good.” 

Levi thought that was an understatement. They had both lost people they cared about and carried more stress than most because of their positions in the Survey Corps. Eren and Armin were like a fresh start for both and them, as well as hope that things would be different, better, in the future. 

“Did Armin understand what to expect with his heat?” Levi asked, Eren’s ignorance about the subject still nagging on his mind. 

Erwin paused, as if unsure he understood Levi’s question. “I think so. There weren’t any issues, if that’s what you’re asking.” 

“Eren wanted to come visit in the middle of it. He wanted to have dinner with Armin.” 

Erwin raised his eyebrows and put his second hand on Levi’s other shoulder. “That’s an unusual request.” 

“I don’t think anyone told him shit about it, Erwin, and I don’t fucking understand.” Levi lolled his head back and hissed when Erwin hit on a particularly sore spot. “Can Armin read?” 

“Yes,” Erwin said, looking down at Levi’s face. Although the other alpha’s face was finally relaxed, his cheeks were flushed from the alcohol and his eyes were lidded. “Very well, actually. He’s extremely intelligent.” 

“Eren can’t. Can’t ride a horse, either. I’m teaching him to do both, but don’t you think that’s fucking strange? His father is a doctor, he taught his alpha sister to read, but not Eren?” 

“Sounds to me like it was intentional,” Erwin glanced over the bed at Eren, then back to Levi. “He didn’t _want_ Eren to be able to do those things.” 

“Why would a father do that? Especially one that is so educated?” 

“Knowledge is power. An omega that is kept ignorant is easier to control,” Erwin explained. “It’s an old tactic. Most alphas have evolved beyond that and have realized having an omega with more knowledge and skills is better for their offspring, but not everyone has the same priorities.” 

“Then why would he do that? Wouldn’t he be limiting Eren’s potential mates?” 

“My guess is that he already had someone in mind to be Eren’s mate. You said his father was a doctor, he probably had a clientele that included some people with some status. Eren’s beautiful, it wouldn’t surprise me if there had been an arrangement.” 

Levi opened his eyes and turned toward Erwin. He hadn’t thought about any of that and it continued to impress and amaze him how well Erwin was able to access a situation and piece it together. “Why didn’t his father tell him he was promised to someone? Why let him grow up having no fucking idea about any of it?” 

“Because it was easier? So he wouldn’t run try to run?” Erwin shook his head. “No wonder they didn’t teach him how to ride. Whoever Eren’s father intended for him to be with is someone Eren wouldn’t have liked and it seems as though his father and whoever the other alpha was both knew it.” 

Levi looked over at the bed and clenched his teeth. He hadn’t thought much about having children, not until now, but that a parent would force their omega child off to an alpha they didn’t want to be with made him furious. He would _never_ do that to his children. He would protect them, the same as he did Eren, and he would make sure they ended up with someone that cared for them and they would be happy with. 

“It’s interesting how things turn out,” Erwin said thoughtfully, putting his hand in the middle of Levi’s back to draw back his attention. “The wall and gate coming down was probably the best thing that could have happened for Eren and he doesn’t even know it. I’d be willing to bet you he was a few weeks if not _days_ away from being sent off to a life of misery.” 

Levi wanted nothing more in that moment than to pull the boy from his slumber and hold him. Everything that Erwin said made so much sense, and Eren was so naïve, so innocent, he had no idea the direction his life had been headed. And for the first time since the wall fall, Levi was truly grateful it had. Not because it brought Eren to him, because that would have been selfish, but because it had saved the boy from a life he knew would have destroyed the brightest soul that Levi had ever known to exist. 

“Now he has an alpha that wants to teach him those things and isn’t afraid of empowering him.” Erwin brushed a hand up into Levi’s hair and mussed the back of it. “He’s very lucky to have you, but I already knew that.” 

Levi sighed and slumped against the frame of the door. Now that it was so clear to him, he couldn’t help but see things in a different way. What had initially been frustration with Eren’s parents had turned into pure rage. Anyone that would hurt Eren was his enemy, whether they were a stranger or his family. “I need to get him home,” Levi mumbled, glad that said home was only down a flight of stairs and a hallway. He wasn’t in much condition to go any further. 

“Levi,” Erwin said, grabbing his wrist as he started to walk toward the bed. “You know I’m always here for you?” 

Levi nodded. He knew. Since he’d lost Farlan and Isabel, Erwin had been. And when Erwin lost Ryan, it was Levi that he had leaned on for support. They had allowed each other to see them at rock bottom and having omegas wouldn’t alter the bond they had formed over those years. 

Levi grabbed onto Erwin’s arm and gave it a squeeze. His life had been one of misery and no promise when Erwin had made his first appearance in his life. In spite of Levi’s initial, desperate intentions to destroy the other man in order to give himself and his friends a chance at a better life, Erwin had set it aside and given him a chance. Erwin had given him a life on the surface, one with purpose that he could be proud of, opportunities for so much more than was ever within his reach. 

And as Levi gently untangled Eren from Armin’s embrace and scooped his limp body up into his arms, he realized he was giving Eren the same thing. A chance to be and have so much more than his old life ever could have granted him. And he couldn’t be happier to do that for him. He deserved everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed having some fluffy moments... because um... *shifty eyes*
> 
> I love you all <3
> 
> Thank you as always for reading!!!!
> 
> Song Title from Born To Be My Baby by Bon Jovi


	10. When I'm gone, you'll need love, to light the shadows on your face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So lately, been wondering  
> Who will be there to take my place  
> When I'm gone, you'll need love  
> To light the shadows on your face  
> If a great wave shall fall  
> It'd fall upon us all  
> And between the sand and stone  
> Could you make it on your own?  
> If I could, then I would  
> I'll go wherever you will go  
> Way up high or down low  
> I'll go wherever you will go  
> And maybe, I'll find out  
> The way to make it back someday  
> To watch you, to guide you  
> Through the darkest of your days  
> If a great wave shall fall  
> It'd fall upon us all  
> Well I hope there's someone out there  
> Who can bring me back to you  
> If I could, then I would  
> I'll go wherever you will go  
> Way up high or down low  
> I'll go wherever you will go  
> Run away with my heart  
> Run away with my hope  
> Run away with my love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for reading and for all of your love and encouragement.
> 
> You all are the best <3

Levi had a lot weighing on his mind the following day. He was becoming accustomed to having difficultly focusing while he was at work, something that hadn’t been an issue for him prior to bringing Eren home. It seemed as though the boy encompassed his thoughts almost entirely, whether they were separated or not. It was something he knew he would have to learn to get used to, that he would have to find a way to compartmentalize and regain his focus, otherwise his next expedition outside the walls would be a brand new version of hell. It would be difficult enough leaving Eren behind, knowing the boy was alone, vulnerable and worrying about his safety. But, he would need to be on his game while facing the Titans, it was even more important now than ever that he made it back alive and unharmed. 

Not to mention that soon, hopefully, he would have a family to provide for, not just Eren. He couldn’t abandon them. Eren would either be taken by another alpha, or put up for auction if the district heads got to him first. And their child… 

Levi scowled, walking up the stone stairwell to the room where Eren was waiting for him to bring him home. There was little humanity here. Indeed, it made Levi question what he was even fighting for. The only thing that was keeping Eren from living his life in constant fear of the horrendous possibilities that could befall him was his innocence, ignorance and fascinating level of bravado. 

As long as Levi could stay alive, he could protect Eren. He could let Eren continue to have peace and life with minimal worries. Eren could welcome their children into the world with joy instead of fear of what the future might hold for them. Levi would personally carry those burdens. He would push himself to be even better, so that Eren would never need to worry about him not returning to him. 

Seeing the boy’s face light up when he came into the room made it all worth it. He never wanted that brightness to go away. And when the boy ran to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, Levi shut his eyes and savored how good it felt to be _missed_. He carded his hand through the boy’s hair, listening to his verbal explosion of everything he did while Levi was gone, smiling inwardly. Having this was worth all of the stress and additional responsibilities. He couldn’t believe there was a time when he thought it wasn’t. Though, that had been before Eren had burst into his life and changed everything. 

Eren’s spirits had been high ever since spending time with his friend the night before. Levi wasn’t sure if something had occurred or it had simply been that being around another omega had he bonded to had put him in a good place. There was also the possibility that Armin was pregnant and any pheromones he’d been releasing had had a pleasant effect on Eren. Either way, the boy’s good mood was contagious and Levi found quite a bit of the day’s tension slipping away as he picked him up to carry him home. It was far too cold to bring Eren to the stables that day, a cold front having passed through that dropped the wind chill dangerously low for an omega, so Levi had finished out his day without the boy and they were able to head directly home. 

Although Eren was wearing all of his winter outwear, Levi still wrapped his cape around the boy and held his face against his neck as they walked outside. Omegas were much more susceptible to extreme temperatures, suffering from hypothermia, frost bite and heat stroke much more quickly and with greater severity than alphas or betas. Their bodies were considerably more fragile, being designed to grow and nurture babies in shelters provided by their mates. Their physical strengths lie in other places, being able to birth children, not facing the elements or hand to hand combat. 

Nature had intended them to need each other, though power tended to corrupt, as Levi well knew. Instead of having a mutual respect with the omegas, alphas had been domineering. Far too many omegas lived their lives in fear, walking on eggshells and at their alpha’s mercy. Levi had been put off by the entire system, having grown up himself being treated as though he was a second class citizen, despite his alpha status, because he was poor and without any social standing. He’d had no interest in contributing to it, opting to avoid omegas and the entire culture surrounding them. When other alphas sought out prostitutes, he’d excuse himself, claiming they were too filthy for his liking. 

He avoided connections with omegas in general. There was no need to care about anyone he couldn’t protect, he’d reasoned. His friends, his comrades, Levi could _do something_ to keep them more safe than if they were following someone else. At least, that is what he’d led himself to believe. But, omegas? There was only pain in giving a damn about an omega and then seeing where they ended up. There was nothing that could be done. 

He knew there were good alphas. Erwin, for one, was someone who he admired in that respect. There were plenty of alphas that adored their omegas, their mates, that made lifelong commitments to their protection and happiness. 

But, those were not the alphas that would resist their omega learning to read or ride a horse. They were the kind of alphas that knew their omegas would willfully stay by their sides because their alpha provided them with a good life. 

And while Levi worked at his desk that night, he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about what kind of alpha Eren had been intended to go to. The more he thought about Erwin’s assumptions, the more he thought that he had been spot on. Eren had definitely been promised to someone; it only made sense that his father would have made arrangements. Eren was beautiful and as far as Levi knew, his only omega child. His father had likely bartered Eren away for additional status or money to someone that had a great deal of it. Someone that knew Eren would be miserable with him and wanted to throw as many hurdles for escaping at him as possible. An alpha that intended to give their omega a good life and grow a family with a lifelong mate didn’t go out of their way to ask that their omega be raised illiterate and with limited abilities. 

He sent his papers down on his desk, watching his boy reading on his belly on the floor in front of the fire, kicking his legs behind him as he turned the pages. The neck of the lavender satin nightie he wore hung off his shoulder, the ribbon draw string in the front of it loose and almost untied. The material had slid up while Eren had squirmed on the floor, exposing bright white ruffled panties. The boy had put on white thigh high socks, his alternative to pants when they were at home to keep his legs warm, and they were slightly rolled down at the top and trimmed with a lace ruffle. He looked effortlessly adorable, his eyebrows knotted up in fierce concentration. His mouth would move silently as he sounded out words to himself, and the boy would occasionally flash a victorious smile when it appeared he’d figured out a particularly difficult one. He watched the boy, _his boy_ , for several minutes, appreciating just how beautiful he was, how much his presence had added life to the space Levi had lived in alone for so long. 

“Eren,” Levi called out, catching the boy’s eyes as he looked up. “Come here.” 

Eren set his book down and made his way to Levi, assuming that the alpha needed him to do something. Levi didn’t like interruptions when he was working, so Eren had been quietly keeping to himself since dinner. “What?” 

Levi pulled him into his lap so Eren sat sideways across his thighs. “Did you have a nice time with Armin last night?” 

Eren blinked with surprise. He really hadn’t expected Levi to ask him about his time with his friend the day before. He didn’t think it would be of any interest to the alpha at all. “Yeah, I did,” Eren said, his lips easing into a pleased smile. “I had really missed him and I was worried about him. I’m glad I got to see him.” 

“What were you worried about?” Levi rested a hand on Eren’s knee, hoping he would be able to ease the boy into a conversation he knew was overdue. 

Eren shrugged and stared at some point on the floor across the room. “I don’t know, that he’d be scared or hurt, that he would need me, need help or something.” 

“Ah.” Levi watched Eren carefully, noting that the boy was purposely not looking at him. “Did Armin tell you he was concerned about any of those things before his heat started?” 

“No,” Eren said quietly. 

“Do you think that maybe _you’re_ worried about those things?” Levi presented the question in a careful, non-accusing tone. He moved his hand up to take Eren’s into his, but the boy snatched it away and crossed his arms. 

“I don’t know!” Eren snapped with exasperation. “Why are you asking me this?” 

“I think we should talk about your heat,” Levi said calmly, watching as Eren’s cheeks began to turn pink. 

“Why would we do that?” Eren blushed furiously and looked away from Levi. “I’m fine!” 

“Because I don’t want you to be scared,” Levi said plainly, putting a hand on Eren’s shoulder and causing the boy to jump. 

“I’m _not_ scared!” Eren said defensively, squirming his body and trying to turn his back completely to the alpha. 

Levi sighed, dropping his hand from Eren’s back and giving him some space. “But, you were scared for Armin. Why?” 

“Because!” Eren covered his face with his hands. He hated having this conversation with Levi. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about sex. It was too awkward. “I thought maybe Erwin would hurt him or he’d leave him after. I don’t know!” 

“Eren,” Levi hooked his arms around the boy’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. “You know I’m not going to hurt you, right?” 

“Oh my god,” Eren whined, shutting his eyes. “You can’t even say that, cause Armin told me yesterday that it _did_ hurt, he said he just didn’t care. Which I _really_ don’t understand, but Armin’s been so weird lately I don’t even know if I should. I _really_ don’t want to talk about this…” 

“ _I’m not going to hurt you_ ,” Levi repeated slowly, calmly. 

“You will. I’ve accepted it, OK?” 

“I will make sure it doesn’t,” Levi reassured him. “We’ll go slow, I’ll be very gentle.” 

Eren curled his head down to his chest. He wanted to believe Levi, but he was still skeptical and scared, though he was determined to hide it. 

“Why would I hurt you? I want you to enjoy it.” Levi kissed his neck and hugged his body against his chest, then whispered into his ear, “I want you to want to do it when you’re _not_ in heat, too.” 

Eren’s cheeks burned impossibly red and he brought his hands up to hide his face. When Levi talked like that, it made his heart skip a beat. 

“And I’m not going to abandon you. This will only make you more _mine_.” Levi brushed his nose behind the boy’s ear and his eye lids drooped. Eren didn’t understand that Levi didn’t see his heat as a way to use him, but as a way to claim him permanently as _his_. 

“How do I know that?” Eren whispered weakly, knowing that by asking the question, he was admitting he was scared. 

“Because you have my word,” Levi said, nuzzling against the boy’s neck. “Isn’t it obvious how important you are to me?” 

“I… I don’t know,” Eren stammered, his hands slowly falling away from his face. He wanted terribly to believe that he was important to Levi, that whatever it was that they had together was secure, but he still wasn’t convinced that he couldn’t lose the alpha at a moment’s notice. 

Levi kissed Eren’s exposed shoulder and rubbed his cheek against the boy’s smooth, soft skin. He loved when their scents would mix together, it was incredibly satisfying and made the alpha preen. “When you have your heat, I’ll be gentle with you, just like this,” Levi whispered, trailing kisses light as butterflies back up the boy’s neck. He slid one hand beneath Eren’s purple nightie and brushed his thumb over the nub of his nipple, causing the boy to gasp. “I’ll make you feel _so good_ , I’ll touch you in all the right ways, and you’ll beg me not to stop, just like always.” Levi dropped his other hand down from around Eren’s waist and grazed his finger tips over the small bump in the front of the boy’s panties. He arched his back and huffed, squirming in the alpha’s lap. “Only that first day, I won’t have to stop anymore.” He nibbled and kissed the curve of Eren’s neck and dipped his fingers beneath the hem of his panties. “I’ll make you feel better and better, I’ll give you everything you want, things you don’t even know you want, I’ll do them for you.” Eren’s body was rigid and he panted and then hissed in pleasure as Levi grazed his fingers over the back of his hardness. “I’ll touch you just like this, but so much more. Does it feel good?” 

Eren nodded his head rapidly, his body quivering in anticipation of more, just as Levi had suggested. Oh, it did feel so good when Levi touched him. Every time the alpha had laid his lips or hands on him, he had melted to the touch and had craved, had _begged_ for more. What reason did he truly have to believe that Levi would hurt him during his heat? He’d always been so gentle, given him so much pleasure. Wasn’t it possible that Erwin just wasn’t the lover that Levi was? “Y-yes,” he squeaked out, lifting his hips to press himself against Levi’s hand, not so subtly encouraging him to continue. 

Levi chuckled lowly and gently pinched and tugged on Eren’s nipple. He wrapped his hand around Eren’s hardness, completely surrounding him with warmth, and pumped slowly. “This is what your heat will be like, Eren. Just us together like we always are, but you’ll be ready for more and I won’t have to stop.” 

Eren bit into his lip and bucked against the alpha’s hand. He’d never been touched this way before, so intimately. It was wildly arousing and the way Levi’s hand moved so slowly, so _gently_ was maddening. “Wh-why, why do you stop, Heichou?” 

“Because if I kept going, if I made you cum over and over like I want to right now, your heat would come sooner.” Eren exhaled sharply and Levi smirked, his hand wet with the boy’s precum and sliding lightly up and down his shaft. “And because I want you to be happy when your heat has passed, I don’t want to push you into it until you’re ready. All the more reason you should trust me that I want to make it a good experience for you.” 

“Ah,” Eren gasped, turning his head and latching his lips to Levi’s neck. He bit on the skin just beneath the alpha’s scent gland like a feral kitten and Levi growled, squeezing Eren's smaller cock in his hand and grinding his own hardness against his panty covered ass. 

Levi brought his lips to the boy’s ear, his breath wet and his voice raspy with desire. “There isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t think about how fucking good it will be to finally bury myself deep inside you. But I’m waiting for you, because I want you to love it as much as I do. And you will.” Levi licked around the shell of his ear and then nibbled on his ear lobe. “And after your heat, you’ll beg me to fuck you over and over.” He rubbed his thumb over the slippery slit of Eren’s dick and he mewed and panted against Levi’s neck. “I’ll make you feel so good, you’ll see riding my cock as your greatest reward. You’ll beg me for it. Just like now. Do you want me to stop, baby?” 

Eren shook his head, twisting in the alpha’s lap until he could grab his face and pull him down into a desperate, hungry kiss. No, he didn’t want him to stop. Even their _first night together_ he didn’t want the alpha to stop touching him. Levi’s touches, whether they were innocent or lustful, there was something magnetizing about them that Eren wanted more of. He pushed his tongue into the alpha’s mouth, kissing him wet and sloppy, pulling hard on his raven black hair to bring him closer. 

Levi let the boy attack his mouth with his tongue, amused that Eren was concerned that he wouldn’t enjoy his heat. The boy was so wound up and desperate for a good fucking, it was only because of Levi’s self control that his virginity was still intact. And yet Eren was irrationally terrified that it wouldn’t feel good. Levi was certain he’d be exhausted by the end of Eren’s heat, that the boy’s sexual appetite would be insatiable. It was as though Eren was somehow ignoring what happened between them each time they were intimate. The boy _loved it_. Levi knew exactly what buttons to push. Eren had nothing to worry over. 

Levi dropped his hand away from the boy’s stiff nipple and grasped his waist, spinning him around in his lap so Eren straddled him. Eren grabbed onto his shoulders, bracing himself and breathing harshly. “You shouldn’t be scared for your heat, you should be as excited as I am,” Levi growled, grabbing Eren’s face and swallowing his swollen, pink lips up into another kiss. “I’m going to take my time and play with you, just like this, until you’re so wet and ready it won’t hurt at all. Do you trust me, that I’ll make you feel good?” 

Eren nodded and ground down into Levi’s lap, working his fingers up the back of his head and scraping at the buzzed area. He licked his lips, tasting his alpha on them, and hunched up his shoulders, gazing up at Levi with heavy, lidded eyes. “Please… don’t… stop…” 

“That’s what you’re going to say,” Levi murmured against his lips. “You’re going to beg me for more, beg me not to stop, just like you are right now.” 

“Please…” Eren pleaded, sucking Levi’s lip into his mouth, releasing it to moan as he pressed his sensitive groin into the alpha’s. “I _do_ want more…” 

Eren dropped his hands to the front of his baby doll nightie and slowly dragged the hem up his smooth abdomen, lidded eyes heavy with desire locked on to Levi’s. 

Levi leaned back in the chair, looking over the boy’s flawless stomach, his lips pursed in thought. He reached out and grazed his finger tips over the boy’s belly and Eren gasped and pulled the nightie higher. “Baby, if I do this…” Levi sighed. He hadn’t intended for this. He never did. He and Eren were just so fucking sexually compatible that even the most innocent things seemed to wind them up here, panting, hard and desperate. If he’d been selfish, he could have done this the first night. He was confident he could have coaxed Eren into his heat within days. 

“I _want_ you to,” Eren said with as much conviction he could muster. “I don’t care if it comes now. I’ll be with _you_.” 

Levi lifted his eyes, seeing nothing but sincerity reflected back to him from Eren. Levi believed him, that he understood and was ready for it now. That he had nothing to fear and Levi would never hurt him. 

“I won’t leave you,” Levi whispered. “I want you to be mine.” 

“Make me yours,” Eren offered, wrapping his hand around Levi’s wrist and pushing it down until his hardness pressed against Levi’s fingers through the panties. 

Levi bit his lip and hooked his index fingers under the hem of Eren’s panties. He pulled them down and Eren’s petite erection bounced out, slick with precum and even more delicious looking than Levi had pictured. Eren hissed as he was exposed to the air and he rocked his hips forward toward the alpha. 

Levi lightly dragged a finger tip from the base of Eren’s cock to the head, watching with fascination as the omega shivered and whined. Yet, he stayed still, holding up the nightie and offering his body to him, trusting that no matter what Levi did, it would bring him pleasure. 

Eren was unlike any lover Levi had ever had. While it could be argued his personality would be considered undesirable to most alphas, his body was omega perfection. Delicate, smooth, soft and beautiful. It was the first time that Levi had had a body in front of him, begging to be touched, and Levi had frozen to admire just how pretty it was. 

“Come here,” he coaxed, catching Eren’s face with his other hand and drawing it up toward his own. The omega’s face was flushed with arousal and his eyes were glassy. Levi kissed him lightly, slick lips just grazing across each other. “I could never hurt, never abandon, such a pretty little thing.” 

Eren gasped as Levi wrapped his hand around his hardness again, his head lolling back and his eyes falling shut. He bit into his lip and Levi wrapped his other arm around his back, holding him up until he could regain some composure. Eren felt the alpha’s muscles against him, hard and flexing, and he mewed and jerked his hips along with Levi’s ministrations. 

Levi smirked and then nibbled gently at the sensitive skin below Eren’s scent gland, causing the omega to buck his hips erratically into his alpha’s hand. The boy was so much like a kitten, fiercely proud and full of the belief he was independent and powerful as a tiger, but to his alpha he was an adorable, precious little creature, one that needed him terribly and that he would care for and protect, always. 

He leaned Eren against his arm, ceasing his attention to the boy’s hardness long enough to pull the panties off his body and give himself unrestricted access to the omega’s body. He draped the panties over the arm of his chair, then with the arm that was wrapped around the boy, slid his hand under him and squeezed the cheek of his sweet bubble butt. 

“Will it scare you,” Levi rasped, lifting his hips and trying to adjust himself within the confines of his all too tight pants, “if I pull these down?” 

Eren shook his head, dropping a hand to Levi’s lap and scraping his fingers over the bulge in the center of his pants. “I wanna see you,” he whispered, far too gone with his own arousal to be embarrassed by the admission. 

Levi sighed with relief and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, shimmying his hips to slide them and his black boxer briefs down to his knees so they fell and pooled around his ankles. He grabbed the base of his erection and squeezed, pleased for the moment just to be released from frustrating hold of his pants. He looked to Eren, catching the boy staring with wide eyes at his hardness. He didn’t appear scared; his expression was one of intrigue, so Levi decided to press on. “You can touch me, if you want to.” 

Eren’s eyes shot up to Levi’s and he blinked as if seriously considering the alpha’s offer. After a few moments of near silence aside from the boy’s heavy breathing, he tentatively reached out with one delicate hand and stroked his fingertips up the underside of Levi’s erection, just as the alpha had done to him. 

Eren was fascinated. Levi was much larger than him, with short, black trimmed hair around the base. The rubbery head of his cock was wet and when Eren grazed his palm over it and pulled it back, strings of the alpha’s precum connected them. 

Levi’s hand found its way back to Eren’s erection and he went back to slowly jerking him off while the boy explored his body. 

“Can I show you something?” Levi asked, determined to let the omega continue to feel he was in control and could stop them from doing anything he wasn’t comfortable with. 

Eren nodded, his head tipping to the side and exposing a beautiful flash of neck. The unexpected sign of submission spurred Levi on and he took both of their erections into his grip. The omega squeaked in surprise and wrapped his arms around his alpha’s neck, relishing the new sensation. Levi’s mouth latched onto Eren's unblemished skin and he sucked and nibbled under and behind his ear, pulling up pretty little bruises that appeased the alpha’s raw, feral instincts. 

Eren bucked his hips wildly into Levi’s hand, whining at the intensity of the feelings overtaking him. Levi whispered to him to let it happen and Eren furrowed his brows, unsure of what the alpha meant. Levi released his own cock and quickened his pace on Eren’s, the omega's body going rigid as he gasped out strangled breaths. Eren felt as though he’d been pushed over a cliff of passion, like his entire being was falling into ecstasy. He mewled as his first spurts of cum hit his stomach and coated Levi’s fist. Levi turned Eren's head, pressing their lips together and letting the boy moan and whimper against his mouth, stealing Levi’s breaths for air as his body finally began to wind down. 

Levi grabbed the Eren’s panties and wiped the cum off the boy’s belly, then draped the soft material over his aching cock and worked on himself. It didn’t take the alpha much, he hadn’t had any relief since before he’d brought Eren home, and with a few pumps of his hand he was hissing and milking himself into the panties, catching the load that was no doubt being wasted but Levi was none the less thrilled to release. 

He wiped himself off with the panties and stood up, holding the limp omega and carrying him over to the bed. He laid Eren down and tossed the panties into the hamper, then crawled in beside him and pulled the blankets up over their bodies. Eren turned to him, pliant and subdued, and Levi kissed him again, gentle and slow, wrapping an arm around the boy’s body and draping it over his back. His heat would probably come rapidly now, Levi predicted. There was no question in the alpha’s mind that bringing him to orgasm would kick things into gear and within a week he would be ready to breed. 

He truly hadn’t intended their conversation to wind up this way. But, he didn’t regret it. He _showed_ Eren that he could trust him with his body. That he could make him feel so good. Now, hopefully Eren would be as excited for his heat to start as Levi was. 

Eren kissed his alpha lazily, his body thoroughly exhausted. Armin hadn’t been kidding about these things feeling good, he mused. What Levi had made him feel was nothing short of _incredible_ and if he wasn’t so tired he was sure he’d be begging the alpha to do it again. 

“How do you feel?” Levi murmured against Eren’s lips. 

“Amazing,” Eren smiled, his nose crinkling. 

“Mmm, I’m always going to make you feel amazing,” Levi promised, brushing the boy’s damp hair from his forehead. “Do you trust me?” 

“I do,” Eren said softly, looking Levi in the eyes and bringing his hand to his alpha’s cheek. “Always?” 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Levi promised, rubbing the side of his nose against Eren’s. 

Eren smiled and squirmed down, wrapping an arm around Levi’s body and snuggling his face up against his chest. He wanted so badly to tell the alpha that he thought that maybe, he might be pretty sure that he was in love with him, but he didn’t want to take the chance and possibly ruin what felt like such a perfect moment between them. If they truly had always, he could tell Levi tomorrow, during his heat, after his heat, there would be so many moments where he could tell his alpha that he was in love with him and hopefully, his alpha would say those same words back and mean it just as much. 

Levi cradled Eren close to his body, his heart still pounding and his body lit up with excitement. This was new for him, to hold a soft, warm body in his arms after being sexually sated, and he was thrilled to now know that he _loved it_. He rolled his head against the pillow, a goofy smile on his face, the kind he’d never let another soul see. This was everything. It was what _living_ was supposed to feel like. 

He held the boy securely against himself and shut his eyes. In less than a month, for the first time in his life, he would have a _family_. 

Whatever fate the timing had been of the Titans attacking the walls, Levi couldn’t be more grateful. Eren had escaped a horrible life he would never have to know about. He would never have to know how it felt to be touched by someone he didn’t want to be with. He would never again have to know loneliness. Neither of them would. 

The following morning they parted with more affection than they had previously, Levi kissing Eren and whispering into his ear before setting him down in the room where he spent the majority of his day with Hanji. When Levi left he looked happier than he ever had before when they said their goodbyes, and Eren started his day with a renewed sense of purpose. 

“You’re in a good mood today,” Hanji pointed out, sitting down across from Eren who was already buried in his workbook. “Things going well with you and Levi?” 

Eren smiled to himself and nodded. There was no need to go into details, Eren felt it should be he and Levi’s secret, but he could tell that Hanji was genuinely pleased that they were doing better and he didn’t want to blow her off. “We had a good talk last night. I feel a lot better about things.” 

“That’s great!” Hanji exclaimed, beaming at the boy. “I know Levi can be a little difficult to talk to, but communicating will help things between you.” 

“It’s funny,” Eren shrugged, “ _he_ was the one that wanted to talk last night. I really… didn’t. But, I’m glad we did. I make things a lot more complicated and harder for myself than I need to.” 

Hanji chuckled and nodded. “Levi does the same thing, I wouldn’t feel too badly about it.” 

Their conversation was interrupted by a rapping on the large wooden door, followed by Erwin stepping into the room holding Armin. The blond boy was clinging to his alpha, his face hidden in his neck. He held onto the pale blue blanket that Eren recognized from his and Erwin’s bed and looked even smaller than usual, so curled into himself. 

“Hanji, I hate to bother you, but Levi had told me that Eren stays in here with you during the day now?” 

“He sure does,” Hanji said with a friendly smile, eyeing the quivering boy in his arms. “Is Armin going to be joining us today?” 

Erwin frowned, looking down at the top of the boy’s head, then sighing and nodding. “I think so. If it wouldn’t be too much trouble for you.” 

“Oh, I don’t mind, I enjoy having the company! Eren and I have a good time together! Right, Eren?” 

Eren nodded, looking to Erwin with concern. “Is he OK?” 

Erwin cupped Armin’s head protectively with his hand. “He is. He wanted me to stay home with him again today, but I need to get back to work.” Erwin dropped his head to Armin’s, talking to him in a soft voice. “Your friend is here and I’ll be right outside if you need me. I can be up here in five minutes. Do you think I can put you down now?” 

Armin shook his head and held onto Erwin more tightly, letting out a squeaky grunt and burying his face harder into the alpha’s neck. 

“I _need_ to get back to work, baby. I’m sorry, but you’re going to have to let go of me. I can’t spend another day…” 

“Fine!” Armin snapped, lifting his head and glaring at Erwin with an expression Eren didn’t recognize on his best friend. “Just leave me here then!” 

“Armin,” Erwin said with concern, taken aback. “It’s only for a few hours. I’ll come check on you at noon.” 

Armin pushed against Erwin’s chest and twisted his body until the alpha reluctantly set him down, and the boy turned his back to him, balling up his blanket and holding it close to his chest. “If you aren’t here then I’ll _never_ forgive you.” 

Hanji stared at Erwin’s befuddled expression and put a hand over her mouth, while Eren gaped at his friend in shock. 

“It’s only a few hours,” Erwin said carefully, taking a step closer to Armin. 

“I don’t care if it’s one hour or ten hours,” Armin snapped, spinning on his heel and staring up at Erwin with tear filled eyes. “I _told_ you I’m not ready for this. What’s one more day? We _really_ can’t stay home one more day? Do you think they need you here that badly? The whole world is falling apart anyway, what difference does it make if you’re here? You can’t stop it!” 

Erwin knelt down in front of Armin and tried to take one of the boy’s hands, which he snatched away. “Would it really be one more day? I think tomorrow we’d be having the same problem, don’t you?” 

“If you really cared about me, you wouldn’t be doing this.” Tears fell from Armin’s eyes and he dropped his chin to his chest. “I want to go home.” 

Eren slid off the bench and walked over to his friend. It wasn’t like Armin to act this way, so irrational and harsh. He glanced at Erwin, who looked completely lost, and then wrapped his arms around Armin and gave him a hug. The blond boy let out a sob into Eren’s neck and he pulled him closer, letting his friend cling to the back of his shirt and wet his shoulder with his tears. 

“He’ll come back,” Eren said softly, nuzzling his cheek against Armin’s hair. “Levi comes here everyday right when I’m done eating and stays with me till I fall asleep. No matter how busy he is, I’m sure he’ll drag Erwin with him.” 

“I can do that,” Erwin blurted out, inching closer to Armin and putting a large hand on his back. 

Armin shrugged him off and turned himself and Eren away from Erwin, hiding his face from the alpha. 

“Can I give you a hug goodbye?” Erwin asked quietly. 

“Hey,” Eren whispered, bringing his lips to Armin’s ear but loud enough that Erwin could still hear him. “You don’t wanna say goodbye this way, trust me. Give him a hug and a chance. He’ll be back here with Levi in a few hours.” 

Armin didn’t budge, so after a few moments Erwin gently pulled him away from Eren and replaced the boy’s friend with his own shoulder. “You know I hate seeing you this way, don’t you? I love you.” 

Armin turned his head away from Erwin’s neck, his eyes wide and shaking as tears spilled from them. Eren bit into his lip as he watched his friend, then turned to Hanji for help. He didn’t know what to do, but the other alpha seemed to be remaining calm so he tried to be as well, even though he was beginning to feel rather anxious. 

Erwin cupped Armin’s face with his hands and kissed his forehead, whispering something inaudible to the boy before standing to leave. Armin continued to stare at the empty doorway after Erwin left and Eren felt his own chest grow heavy from watching his friend. He took the other boy’s hand and pulled him back into a hug, kissing the side of his head gently. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Eren asked, feeling the other boy lift his hand to wipe his eyes. 

“No,” Armin said sullenly, lifting his head and breaking away from Eren. “I’m really tired.” 

“You can rest in my bed if you want,” Eren offered, pointing to the little hideaway bed that Levi had made for him. “That’s where I take my naps in the afternoon.” 

“Oh.” Armin walked over to the bed, Eren trailing close behind him, and he peeked inside of the curtains. “This is really nice,” he sniffled. 

Eren opened his mouth, about to tell him proudly that Levi had made it for him, but thought better of it in his friend’s state. “Yeah, well, there’s enough room for both of us in it, so if you keep coming here it can be ours.” 

Armin grabbed onto Eren’s upper arm and gave it a squeeze. “Thanks, Eren. You’re a really good friend.” 

Eren lifted an eyebrow. Armin looked as if he was about to burst into tears again and Eren wasn’t sure what to say. “So are you.” 

Armin slid his shoes off and crawled into the bed and Eren closed the curtains to give him some privacy. He made his way back to the table and sat down, then stared at Hanji with wide eyes. 

Hanji stifled a chuckle then mouthed “he’s fine” to Eren and winked. Eren lifted both of his eyebrows at her in disbelief and she shook her head and smiled before returning to her work. Eren sighed and pulled his workbook back over to himself, musing that perhaps he’d stumbled into Wonderland after all, since everyone seemed a little mad here. 

Levi was both satisfied and relieved to see Erwin had finally returned to work, knowing full well that he was going to be needing time off soon and pleased that the Commander was in no position to deny him it. 

Erwin wasn’t looking so hot, Levi noticed, his face tight with stress and dark circles under his eyes. His attitude had completely changed from the relaxed state he’d seen Erwin in just two days before and Levi couldn’t help but point it out. 

“You look like shit,” Levi said flatly. “What the fuck happened?” 

“I can always count on you to raise my spirits, huh Levi?” Erwin sighed, leaning against a fence and watching some of their subordinates working their skill drills. 

“Is this about all the shit I told you at your place?” 

“No,” Erwin said firmly. “Although it’s been on my mind, I’m more stressed over Armin at the moment. He’s been… a handful.” 

Levi couldn’t help but laugh and he punched the Commander in the arm. “Is that all? Welcome to my life.” 

“I just don’t understand him. He isn’t acting himself.” Erwin paused to correct one of the soldiers and then settled back into his conversation with the Captain. “One minute he acts like he can’t live without me, the next he’s pushing me away and furious with me. And I haven’t even done anything. Besides come back to work today. We had such a scene downstairs this morning when I went to drop him off I had to bring him here with me. He’s in with Hanji and Eren. I didn’t know what else to do.” 

“Maybe he’s always like this when he isn’t trying to land in bed with an alpha,” Levi suggested half heartedly, earning himself a glare from Erwin. “It was a joke. But, you really don’t know what he’s like when he isn’t gearing up for a heat. Maybe he’s as much of a pain in the ass as Eren is.” 

“I _do_ know what he’s like,” Erwin argued, his frown deepening. “He’s a very intelligent, sweet, affectionate boy, one that I happen to care a great deal about.” 

“He may not be so sweet and affectionate now that his heat has passed though,” Levi shrugged. 

“Are you telling me that Eren isn’t affectionate with you? I know what I’ve seen with the two of you and Eren wasn’t about to start his heat.” 

“All I’m trying to say is that you don’t know how much his heat affected him and your relationship.” 

“Maybe it’s the hormones,” Erwin mumbled thoughtfully. 

“It _was_ his first heat,” Levi offered. “He might just be feeling cranky as fuck.” 

“That’s true,” Erwin agreed. 

“I wouldn’t stress over it too much,” Levi said casually. “Some days I don’t know what the fuck Eren is thinking, but we end up fine. He’ll come around.” 

“You’re probably right,” Erwin conceded, crossing his arms and staring intensely at the other alphas practicing. 

Levi leaned against the fence next to the Commander. For the first time since they had each brought home the omegas, Levi and Eren were in a better place than Erwin and Armin. And wasn’t that some shit? 

About an hour later, Eren’s studies were interrupted when he and Hanji heard quiet sobs coming from Eren’s bed. The boy tapped his pencil with a contemplative look for a few moments, then sat up abruptly and made his way over to the bed. 

“Can I come in?” He asked, pulling apart the curtain and peeking his head inside. 

“Of course, it’s your bed,” Armin answered, sniffling. 

Eren crawled in and lay beside his friend, wiping away the tear soaked hair that stuck to the boy’s cheeks. 

“Have you been crying this entire time? What’s wrong?” Eren frowned, his eyes full of concern. Armin had seemed fine just two days prior and now he was an absolute wreck. 

“I don’t know!” Armin squeaked, panicked. 

“What do you mean you don’t know? Did something happen? Did you and Erwin have a fight?” Eren asked, confused. 

“No, we didn’t have a fight.” Armin wiped his swollen eyes with the corner of his wet sleeve. “I don’t know what I’m so upset about. I’m freaking out!” 

Eren put his hand on Armin’s face and tried to ground him. “Hey, that’s good, you’re not fighting. Why are you freaking out?” 

“I…” Armin scrunched up his face and his shoulders quivered. “I barely know him!” 

“But, you love him,” Eren said softly. 

“Do I? How could I love him? What have I done?” Armin let out a sob and rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in the pillow. 

“You… you love him for all the reasons you told me the other day,” Eren said, his voice wavering. Armin had just tried to convince him that Levi could love him back, and now he was saying this? “You love the way he treats you and what a great alpha he is, don’t you?” 

Eren put his hand on Armin’s back and rubbed gentle circles on it. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” Armin confessed, gasping for air between sobs. “I feel like I can’t breathe without him, but then I just feel so… so angry with him!” 

“Why are you mad at him?” Eren asked, curling closer to him friend. 

“I don’t know. It’s just how I feel, maybe it doesn’t make any sense. Maybe I’m losing it.” Armin quivered and Eren pulled the other boy’s back against his chest and hugged him. 

“No,” Eren said firmly. “You’ve just… you’ve been through _a lot_ , Armin. The whole world just fell apart on us and before we even had a chance to get used to _that_ we had alphas. And you, you had your first heat right away and now that it’s over… of course you’re feeling thrown off.” 

“I thought I was ready, but what if I wasn’t?” Armin choked out, grabbing onto Eren’s hands and squeezing them. “I’m freaking out.” 

“You _were_ ready,” Eren reassured him, nuzzling his face against Armin’s. “I’ve been with you all the way and I know you two love each other. This is just a bad day, that’s all.” Eren shut his eyes and took in a deep breath. All along, Eren hadn’t thought Armin was ready. But, it had all already happened and telling him so wasn’t going to help anything, he knew that much. He _did_ believe that Armin loved Erwin, because _he_ loved Levi. 

“I think maybe, you’re just dealing with some of this now because your heat had you distracted before.” Eren laced his fingers with Armin’s and continued when he noticed his friend was listening. “My first day here, I _completely_ freaked out. The night before, Levi and I had been in bed together. He was touching my back, it felt better than anything I’d ever experienced. And he smelled _so good_ , I could barely think straight, I don’t even think I was able to _speak_ it all hit me so hard. Then, the next morning, I woke up and he was gone. I panicked and just… ran. I was crying and I couldn’t breathe and Armin to swear to you to this day I’m still not sure what I was doing. I thought I was running to find Mikasa, but I ran right toward where Levi was. Even though, I thought, a part of me thought I was running away from him? We have been through some crazy things, Armin. It’s not really a surprise that we’d freak out a little, is it? But, all this time, you’ve been starting your heat. You’re just… it’s like you’re just waking up wondering what the hell just happened. Just like I did my first morning here. And you’re disoriented and confused and more than a little scared, right?” 

Armin nodded his head and sniffled. 

“It’ll go away, Armin. I promise. If you hadn’t been so close to your heat, you would have been through all this already. But, you know what else I think?” 

“What?” Armin asked in a small voice. 

“I think if you had met Erwin and the walls hadn’t been broken down and you were no where near starting your heat… I think you still would have fallen for him.” 

“H-how can you possibly know that?” 

“Because I know _you_. You’re the smartest person I know. And you would have seen this handsome alpha, the _Commander_ , and what a sweetheart he was and how taken he was with you, and you would have known you’d be an idiot to let him get away. Right?” 

“M-maybe,” Armin whispered. 

“You said you wanted this, an alpha, didn’t you?” 

“I _did_ want an alpha, I just… don’t know if I’m ready for all of this,” Armin said, his chest tightening again. 

“I don’t think either of us were ready for any of this,” Eren admitted, holding tightly to his friend. “But, things are different now, aren’t they? Our old lives are over.” 

“It all happened _so fast_ ,” Armin sighed. 

“Better that they came along right away than we got left in those cages any longer,” Eren said lowly, the memory of the warehouse and the cold metal cage sending a chill up his spine. 

“I remember the first time I saw him looking at me,” Armin said softly. “It was the first time all day I didn’t feel terrified.” 

“You knew he was going to protect you?” Eren asked, recalling just how different his first and second meetings with Levi were. 

Armin nodded slowly. “Yeah… I guess I did.” 

“What’s changed?” 

Armin rolled over, leaning his forehead against Eren’s. “I don’t know. I’m really confused and I’m feeling all these crazy things.” 

“It’ll be okay,” Eren whispered, putting his hand on the side of Armin’s face. 

“Then why am I so scared?” Armin asked, leaving the other boy speechless. 

Eren pulled Armin’s head down to his chest and held it against him, petting his hair softly to soothe him. He wondered if maybe it was more than Armin just feeling the things Eren had on his first day here now. Maybe he was feeling weird because his heat had ended and his body was trying to adjust? 

Erwin arrived before noon, as well as before Levi, keeping his promise to Armin. Armin bolted upright in the bed when he entered the room and scrambled over Eren to get out, rushing over to his alpha wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. 

“Whoa!” Erwin exclaimed with surprise, carefully placing a hand onto Armin’s head and looking down at him with confused relief. “I missed you, too,” Erwin chuckled, bending down and picking him up. 

Eren watched the scene unfold from his bed, completely bewildered by his friend’s behavior. The last thing Armin had told him was that he was scared and now he was in Erwin’s arms and kissing him with a big ‘ol smile. 

Eren sighed and rolled back into his bed, staring up at nothing. _His_ heat would be different. He was ready for it, he trusted Levi not to hurt him or leave him, he wouldn’t have some massive freak out after it was over… he’d already done that part. Eren smirked to himself. Maybe he was being too hard on Armin. He’d been plenty crazy himself, hadn’t he? If he and Levi could work things out, he was sure Armin and Erwin could, too. 

Levi arrived later than usual, nodding to Hanji who was in the hallway talking to one of her subordinates and narrowing his eyes when he saw Erwin and Armin kissing in the corner of the room. Although he wasn’t at home, it felt like it was invasion of _his_ space with Eren, and he didn’t appreciate the intrusion. 

“Tsk, guess you two are on an upswing,” Levi snorted, shaking his head and letting it go once he saw he was being ignored. He kept his hand behind his back and looked around the room for Eren, ducking his head into the bed and hoping the boy hadn’t fallen asleep before he was able to get there. 

“Hey,” the alpha said, his voice lightening up when he saw that Eren was awake in his bed. He couldn’t say that he blamed the boy for going in there so he didn’t have to watch the pair kissing in the corner. 

“Hi!” Eren grinned, his teal eyes bright. Listening to Armin cry and worry over Erwin had only made Eren miss Levi more. 

“I have something for you.” Levi nodded his head over his shoulder. “Come on out.” 

“A surprise?” Eren asked, crawling over to Levi and putting his hands on his shoulders. “What is it?” He asked, trying to peek behind his alpha’s back. 

“No peeking!” Levi chuckled, dodging away as Eren tried to look. 

“But it’s for _me_!” Eren giggled, hopping down from the bed and chasing Levi over to the wall. 

“Let me explain it first,” he said, attempting to be stern and swatting Eren’s hands away. 

“You should have done that before you said you had a surprise!” Eren took a step back and crossed his arms. “I’m listening.” 

“Do you remember the Hutchinson’s?” Levi asked, eyeing Eren carefully in case he should try and make a move to get behind his back. 

“Of course I do, they made my uniforms.” 

“You asked me for something,” Levi said, watching the hint of confusion in Eren’s eyes. “I looked all over and couldn’t find you one, so I had Amelia make you the next best thing.” 

“…What?” Eren’s voice quieted. He hadn’t remembered asking Levi for anything. 

Levi pulled his arm out from behind his back and held out to Eren a handmade plush bunny made of super soft, snow white minky. It had long floppy ears lined in pink and big black button eyes and rhinestones affixed to them to make them sparkle. He had a frilly lace collar around his neck and best of all, a big red heart sewed onto his belly. 

Eren’s mouth fell open and he carefully took the bunny from Levi, bringing it to his face and hugging it. It was so cute and soft, so very unlike anything he’d ever had before. 

“Heichou, I love him.” Eren stepped forward and slung an arm around Levi’s neck. “But, when did I…” 

“You must have been talking in your sleep,” Levi said, kissing the top of Eren’s head. “I’d been reading to you and you told me you wanted me to find you a white rabbit.” 

Eren smiled, his eyes welling up with tears. Levi cared for him so much that he went out of his way to have something he asked for _in his sleep_ made for him. He took a step back and stared at his alpha. Tonight, when they were alone, he was going to tell him he loved him. 

“Are you happy?” He asked, brushing his hand against Eren’s face. 

Eren nodded, cradling the bunny tightly against his chest. He was very happy. More than maybe he’d ever been. 

Levi picked him up and carried him over to the bench at the table where he sat with him and held him every afternoon until he fell asleep. Now that Eren had a place to sleep, Levi thought he should focus on bringing a chair to the room that was more comfortable to sit in. The situation of Eren coming to work with him daily was clearly going to be a permanent one, so he might as well settle in and make things nice for both of them. 

Unlike Erwin, he didn’t sit and kiss his omega. As much as he enjoyed it, he felt that things of that nature were best kept to when they were alone together. It was far too intimate to be shared with others. Levi bristled at even the thought of others seeing Eren in that state, so vulnerable and trusting. 

Instead, he held Eren close to his chest and absentmindedly stroked his fingers through his hair. The boy seemed particularly exhausted and Levi wondered briefly what had gone on with Armin to wear him out so much, so he made a mental note to ask the boy about it later that evening. 

Eren fell asleep quickly, a small smile on his lips and clutching his new bunny against himself. When Levi got up to place him in his bed, Erwin asked if there was enough room for Armin and Levi nodded and held back the curtains for him. 

When the two alphas left the room, Hanji slipped back inside, and Erwin put his hand on Levi’s shoulder as they walked down the hallway. 

“There’s something I wanted to discuss with you,” he said, his tone serious. 

“What’s that?” 

“I’m going to be placing a bid on a house soon,” Erwin said, his hand lingering on Levi’s shoulder. “It’s time. I don’t want to start a family in the barracks.” 

Levi nodded and continued walking. 

“I wanted to invite you and Eren to come live with us. Get the two of you out of the barracks…” Erwin paused and waited for Levi to consider his offer. 

“I appreciate it,” Levi said, stopping when they reached the top of the stairwell. “But, I’ve been saving, I’ve been planning to surprise Eren after he’s pregnant and let him help pick out a house for us.” 

“But won’t a down payment wipe out your savings?” Erwin asked, blocking the entrance to the stairs with his large form. 

“Yeah, but it’s worth it, we’ll need our own space…” 

“I thought it would be safer, with everything going on, if the four of us stuck together.” 

Levi ran a hand through his hair and glanced up at Erwin. He truly did appreciate the offer and he thought that Erwin might even be right on some level about the safety issues, but now that he finally had an omega and was starting a family, it was important to him to provide a home for them himself. 

“This is something I really want to do,” Levi said with sincerity. “It’s something I never _thought_ I’d do, but now…” 

“I get it,” Erwin said, smiling slightly and slapping his hand against Levi’s back. He stepped aside and the two men continued on their way down the stairs and outside to continue their work for the day. 

When Levi returned later that afternoon, Eren was sitting at the table with Hanji waiting for him, but Armin was no where to be seen. 

“He’s still asleep,” Eren explained, hopping off the bench with his bunny in tow. “Hopefully he’ll feel better after he wakes up, he’s having a hard day.” 

“Mmm,” Levi nodded, taking Eren’s hand as Hanji winked at him. Levi smirked at her in unspoken agreement. He had developed his own theory on what was going on with Armin and it appeared that Hanji had come to the same conclusion. 

He carried Eren once they got outside, not because he needed to, but because it was something he’d come to prefer, and he set him down once they reached the stables. He smiled to himself while he got his horse set up on the cross ties. Eren clearly adored the bunny, he hadn’t set it down even once since Levi had given it to him, and Levi decided he’d take care of taking the horse himself without any assistance from Eren so he wouldn’t have to. 

Levi was in a great mood, his life finally coming together in spite of some obstacles. It was nothing that he couldn’t handle, he thought to himself. Eren was happy and relaxed in a way he hadn’t seen him before. It was solid and thought out. And as he watched the boy running his fingers over the sparkled eyes of the bunny, he felt good about himself. He was turning out to be a decent alpha after all. At least the one person that really mattered seemed to think so. 

Levi’s thoughts were interrupted when one of his subordinates came to ask him a laundry list of questions. 

Eren sat on a bench in the stable, half listening to Levi talk to some soldier, swinging his feet with boredom and impatience. He knew that with Levi being a Captain, he needed to be available to his team and help them when they needed it, but sometimes the interruptions during his time with his alpha could be very annoying. 

Eren jumped down from the bench, his bunny in hand, and walked over to Levi and tugged on his shirt. “Heichou, can I go play with the foals until you’re done?” 

“Eh?” Levi looked down at Eren and brushed a hand through his hair. “Go on. I’ll come get you in a few minutes.” 

“Okay!” Eren blew him a kiss and gave him one of his patented, toothy grins, and ran off to the back of the stables where Bertolt kept the foals. 

“Hi babies,” Eren said sweetly, opening up the door to where they were kept. He wasn’t sure he’d have time to completely groom them both, so instead he settled on giving them pets. “I can’t wait till it gets warmer out! I’m going to take you outside to play and we’re going to have so much fun.” 

Eren was scratching behind one of the foal’s ears when he felt an arm slip around his waist. 

“That was fast…” Eren started, moving to turn around but finding himself held firmly in place. 

“Wha…” He stammered, looking down to see an arm that clearly didn’t belong to Levi, though he did recognize a military jacket. 

He opened his mouth to scream just as a rag was brought to his face, smothering him with a heavy, sweet scent. Eren struggled against the man’s tight grip, his eyes stinging with tears as he was unable to take in any fresh air. 

“Don’t fight me or I’ll have to hurt you,” the voice of the man behind him whispered and Eren’s eyes widened. Like hell he wouldn’t fight. 

Eren tried to break free, struggling to pull his arms loose, and the man stuffed the rag into his mouth. Eren gagged and tried to spit it out as the man looped his arm around his neck, squeezing and compressing the boy’s arteries. Eren brought up his hands to try and claw it away as the man released them to grab something from his pocket, but he lost control of them and they fell limply to his sides. 

The boy felt the stab of a needle into his thigh. 

And Eren’s world faded into blackness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from The Calling's Wherever You Will Go
> 
> This was the inspiration for Eren's bunny: https://www.etsy.com/listing/160582315/white-rabbit-plushie-alice-in-wonderland?ref=shop_home_active_14
> 
> I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. <3


	11. But I'm not sleeping and you're not here, the thought stops my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't you see that I wanna be there with open arms  
> It's empty tonight and I'm all alone  
> Get me through this one  
> Do you notice I'm gone?  
> Where do you run to so far away?  
> I want you to know that I miss you I miss you so  
> I want you to know that I miss you I miss you so  
> I'm writing again these letters to you aren't much, I know  
> But I'm not sleeping and you're not here  
> The thought stops my heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I hate this chapter. But, it had to be done.
> 
> Tags have been updated. Warning for non-con elements and violence.
> 
> Contains manga characters from later chapters, but since this is AU I don't think it's really a spoiler.

Levi sighed and shook his head as he walked through the stable. He couldn’t remember being so inept when he was new, or asking one of his superior officers so many questions. Yes, things had been chaotic lately, but Levi couldn’t help but think it would have been better if his subordinate had gone to one of his teammates first. Nevertheless, it was probably his last distraction for the afternoon. He’d been looking forward to taking Eren out on his horse with him all morning. The truth was, he hadn’t much liked being separated from the boy since the night before. The need to be near him had only grown stronger and he was looking forward to spending some time alone with him. He was sure it was probably a good thing for Eren to have another omega to be with during the day, but he hadn’t liked Erwin’s invasion of his space with his boy when he went to visit him at noon. 

He had noticed the way Eren’s scent had been changing over the past 24 hours. The boy smelled stronger than ever of vanilla and musk, making him ever more irresistible to his alpha and his body strongly indicating that his heat was rapidly approaching. 

Levi’s steps were light as he approached the end of the stable where the foals were housed. He couldn’t wait to spend that week with Eren. It was about a lot more than just 7 days of amazing sex to him. It was starting a new chapter of his life, one that he’d thought was going to remain shut forever. 

He couldn’t help but smile, recalling Eren’s joy when he’d given him the bunny earlier in the day. There would be so much more of that coming up in his life. He’d have their children, rushing to the door to greet him when he came home in the evening. He would surprise them with things, new books or colorful pebbles he’d found while at work. Their faces would light up, just the way Eren’s did, excited to know that their father had thought of them, that he cared about them. And when they ran off to play, he’d wrap his arms around Eren’s waist and thank him for giving him what he never thought he was good enough to have. 

Their children wouldn’t have to grow up the way he had, alone, scared, hungry. They would have two parents looking out for them, fighting for them, protecting them. They’d have parents that were lifelong mates, a family, _history_. They wouldn’t ever be forced or pressure to grow up too fast, they’d have all of the light that Eren still retained some of in their eyes. They would believe that anything was possible and Eren and Levi would tell them that it was. 

Levi stepped in front of the door to the foals’ stall, surprised not to hear Eren’s voice or have him jump out at him to announce with thinly veiled exasperation that it was great he could finally join him. 

“Eren?” He called out, stepping into the stall and only finding three horses. 

His stomach fell and he spun around, wondering, _hoping_ , that the boy was behind him or playing some sort of joke on him. 

An icy chill ran down his spine when he looked down and saw a deep groove in the dirt, a clear indication of a struggle, and footprints that could only belong to an alpha. Eren’s bunny was on the ground and Levi bent down to pick it up, his heart racing and adrenaline beginning to surge through his veins. 

“Eren!” He screamed, his voice cracking and strangled as he ran out of the stall and into the main artery of the stable. The few soldiers that were milling about stopped to stare at him, not used to seeing the Captain so frantic and out of control. 

“Olou,” Levi cried out, running to the one man in the stable that he felt he could trust. “Find Erwin, tell him Eren’s been taken!” 

Levi’s subordinate nodded, his face an expression of both fear and sympathy for his superior, then turned and ran in the direction they’d last seen the Commander. 

Levi ran the opposite way, glaring at the old snow for any indication whatsoever of where Eren may have been taken. He couldn’t find a single set of omega tracks, telling him that whoever had taken Eren had carried him away and masked his tracks with all of the other alpha footprints. 

Eren could be anywhere; he knew that, in any house, basement, tunnel or dungeon. Although whoever had taken him couldn’t have gotten far, Levi had no way of knowing which direction to head out after them. He stood, frozen, staring across the expanse of the base. 

Something began to cripple deep inside him and he fell to his knees. He’d promised himself, after he’d lost Farlan and Isabel, he’d never put himself in a position where he’d feel this kind of loss again. He’d never let himself care for or about someone so deeply again. 

But, the pain had returned. Only this time, it ran even deeper. It was suffocating and foul, reminding him of just how much of a failure, of a defective alpha he truly was. Farlan and Isabel, they had been alphas, too. But Eren… he’d _needed him_ in a deeper and more profound way than anyone else ever had. And he had let him down. It was exactly why he never had any business having an omega of his own. He was undeserving of that trust. He was good for one thing and one thing only, killing Titans. Everything else, everything he tried to be, he was woefully inadequate. And no amount of desperation or desire would ever make up for what he lacked. 

He remembered how he felt when he’d last seen the bodies of his fallen friends. The guilt and hurt at knowing their last minutes on earth were ones of agony. And someplace, his boy, he was in a similar version of that hell. No matter what his captors did to torture him, to snuff out all of the light left inside him, to break his beautiful spirit, Levi knew that Eren would go through it all feeling let down, betrayed, rightfully resenting him for failing to protect him from the evils of the world as an alpha should. If he ever saw his boy alive again, it was likely he would hate him and Levi knew he deserved it. 

“Levi!” Erwin yelled, running up behind him with Olou and Mike. “What the hell happened?” 

Levi remained still, his face a picture of twisted up pain and loss that Erwin had seen on him before. The Commander knelt down and grabbed Levi’s arm, pulling him up and staring hard into his eyes. “Levi, tell me what happened.” 

“They… they took him,” Levi said in disbelief, his knees weak and ice running through his veins. “He’s gone.” 

“Marshall.” Erwin covered his face, pausing to think, then turned to Mike. “Go find Hanji and Armin, make sure they’re safe. Hurry.” Erwin looked down at the bunny in Levi’s hand and frowned with concern. “We’ll get him back, Levi. They’re using him for leverage with you. We can fix this.” 

“I’m going to kill them all,” Levi said lowly, his voice full of grit and his steel blue eyes narrowed to slits. “I’ll slash their throats and rip out their guts…” 

“Levi.” Erwin interrupted. “We need to be cautious. We don’t know how far up this goes.” 

“Do I look like I care?” Levi growled, yanking his arm away from Erwin. “If it had been Armin, wouldn’t you be out for blood? You know damn well what they’re doing to him! And fuck, he’s about to go into heat!” 

“We’ll get him back before that!” Erwin grabbed Levi’s arm again, leaning down and glaring into his eyes. “Don’t be reckless, calm down and use your head. What good does it do Eren if you get shot?” 

“I won’t,” Levi snarled, jerking away from Erwin and stumbling back. “They won’t see me coming.” 

“Erwin, Levi, what’s going on?” Hanji ran over, carrying Armin on her hip with Mike behind her. 

“Eren’s been kidnapped. If Marshall Drake wasn’t the one that took him, I’m sure he’s involved,” Levi spat. 

“What?” Armin gasped, covering his mouth with his blue blanket, his eyes wide with fear. 

“We’re going to find him,” Erwin told the blonde boy, reaching over to put his hand on his shoulder. “He’ll be OK.” 

“You should take Armin and go somewhere safe,” Levi suggested, running a hand roughly thought his hair as he tried to come up with a rational plan. “You’re the target and Armin is vulnerable. You two go, take Mike with you.” 

“What does he mean you’re the target?” Armin asked with panic. “What’s going on?” 

Erwin sighed and pulled Armin from Hanji’s arms. “I’ll explain it to you when I have you somewhere safe.” 

“I’ll help you look for him,” Hanji said firmly. 

“I will too,” Olou said, stepping up beside Hanji. 

“Thank you,” Levi said sincerely with a nod. 

The three of them collected gear and prepared to go search for Eren, while Erwin went with Armin and Mike back to the barracks. The rest of Levi’s team was put on alert and told to look out for anything suspicious. 

As they ran off the base, discussing the areas to hit first, Levi attempting to fill them in on the situation, his heart was heavy but his feet were fast and light. Wherever Eren was, he would find him. He would kill the people responsible for hurting and frightening him with his bare hands. He would enjoy watching them take their last breaths and the pain he inflicted reflected back to him in their eyes. 

He would reexamine his life, _their life_ , and he would find a way to eliminate threats to his mate, _his family_. He would fix this, or he would die trying. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Eren slowly opened his eyes, humming to himself at the sensation that he was flying, swimming through the air. The light around him was flickering and he could hear the snaps and pops coming from torches that lined the tunnel he was being carried through. His arms were too heavy to lift and he wondered if perhaps he was dreaming or watching himself from outside of his body. His cheek was wet with his own drool that had pooled in the crook of the arm of the man that was carrying him and he whined, unable to speak. 

“He’s awake,” the man carrying him announced, his voice vaguely familiar. “What should I do?” 

“It’s fine, we’re almost there,” another voice answered. “He’ll be out of it for another hour, whether his eyes are open or not.” 

The man sighed and put his hand to Eren’s cheek, turning his head slightly upward and looking down at him. “I’m sorry little guy,” he mumbled quietly, continuing down the path. 

Eren blinked to try to focus on who was carrying him. Everything was wavy and appeared to be rolling. His eyes widened when they fell upon the man’s face, which appeared to age grotesquely right in front of him, so much that he was completely unrecognizable. He stared at the man with intense terror, unable to move or speak. 

Every crunch of the men’s boots on the ground was amplified. The air seemed too thick to breathe, as if it had become a suffocating solid incapable of entering the boy’s lungs. The scent of the alpha carrying him was powerful and putrid, foreign and not that of the one he had bonded to. 

Eren shut his eyes, unable to continue to look at the monster that held onto him. The fear inside him was intense, raw, and there was no escape from it. He felt as though he was speeding through the dimly lit space, though the steady thumping of the men’s feet defied this. He tried to move his hands, but felt no sensation of them being attached to his body any longer, and he was struck with even more terror that he couldn’t possibly know if he’d lost them while blacked out because he was incapable of lifting his head to look. His body was completely numb, he felt no physical pain, no, he wasn’t sure if he still existed at all. 

Something pulled him, like a magnet to his very soul, and the boy sped away from the monster. It was summer. He could feel the warmth of the sun on his face. He was in a meadow and nothing could be seen to the horizon but grass and wild flowers. There were no walls. And then there was Levi. His alpha. His love. They had found each other. And oh, how he loved him. He loved him with an intensity that could make him weep with joy. It was just the two of them, alone and free. It was everything he ever wanted and all he never knew he needed. 

And then he was tugged away. There were the faces of ghosts, his mother, others from their village… the Titans. They didn’t see him, but he watched himself, watching them, terror encompassing every last bit of his being. 

He slipped away, back to the boat they had fled upon, into the water. There was the pregnant omega, beneath the surface, gasping for air, water filling her lungs. He watched himself watching her face twist in agony, he felt her fear. He felt her _loss_. Would he ever see his alpha again? Had he lost his chance to have a mate? Would he ever know what it felt like to have his belly swell with the baby of the man he loved? 

And then he was with the stars. The sky that he had stared at, that he used to believe was beautiful; it was endless, infinite and frightening. He wondered if he had died, if this was the end of everything, was his soul being swept back into the abyss. It was eternity. Time had stopped. He was nothingness. 

He began to hear voices. There was something pulling him, sucking him away from his timeless place in the universe among the stars. He swirled down, like water in a drain, down and out, down and away, until he could feel his face on a cold, slate floor. 

Where was he? How long had he been gone? Who was he? What was any of this? Was it real? Had any of it been? 

“Check him for weapons. Take off everything but his underwear and white shirt.” 

There was awareness, voices that were of this world, wherever he was. His boots were tugged from his feet, his numb body jiggling and jerking from the rough movements. Then his pants, tugged from his feet, his hips lifting and then crashing into the stone floor. He felt no pain, only the sensation of movement, of falling and the scrape of the cool, damp floor. 

“Come on, don’t be like that,” a familiar voice pleaded with disgust. “You don’t have to be so rough with him, he’s just a tiny, little thing.” 

He felt movement around him, though he still couldn’t see – his lids too heavy to open, he sensed hands on the back of his head as the person undressing him removed his jacket. 

His head was lowered to the floor by this second person, while the first pulled open the buttons of his white shirt and slid his hands up and down his numb torso. 

“You’re not his keeper,” the man undressing him said bluntly. “Whatever is decided about him is not your concern.” 

“Does he have anything on him?” A voice called out from a few feet away. 

“No, he’s clear,” the man that had undressed him said. 

“Shackle his wrists and ankles, his neck, too,” the distant voice ordered. 

“Is all that really necessary?” The person holding his head asked. 

“Question my orders again and you’ll find yourself where the rest of the useless ones end up,” the third man barked. 

“I’m sorry, Sir,” the chastised man said, gently lowering Eren’s head to the floor. 

He could hear the clangs of metal and the shrill sound of chains scraping against rocks, but still, his body was limp, heavy and useless to him. 

Eren was rolled onto his back and finally, he forced his eyes open. A man hovered over him, affixing a metal collar around his neck, avoiding eye contact. Eren felt the trembling of panic deep within him again, slowly recalling that he’d last been in the stables, being restrained. The man disappeared and Eren felt the weight on his throat, pressing against his wind pipe in the position he laid helplessly on the floor. 

A door slammed and murmuring of voices that had been a constant in the room dropped off into silence. 

“Where’s the other one?” A deep voiced male alpha asked. 

“He wasn’t at the facility,” another man explained. “Our source told us that Erwin took him to an undisclosed location this morning. Levi’s omega was where he was supposed to be.” 

Eren heard the sound of footsteps approaching him as he struggled to breathe comfortably and adjust his eyes. Whoever these people were, they had planned to take Armin as well. Armin’s anxiety and clingy behavior had miraculously saved him. 

“You got the one we really needed,” the man said, his large form hovering too far away for Eren to focus on his face. He suddenly kicked under Eren’s body, rolling him to his side. The impact was harsh, but numbed, and Eren’s eyes stung with tears. 

“What now, Djel?” Someone asked the man standing over Eren. 

“Now Marshall will meet with Levi to discuss the swap. Erwin’s head for the boy.” The man, Djel, bent down and grabbed a fist of Eren’s hair and twisted his head around to look at him. Eren’s mouth fell open and he gasped for breath. The man’s hands were calloused and rough and though his nervous system still wasn’t sending proper information to his brain, he knew by the man’s handling that he meant to hurt him. 

“He said Levi is awfully protective of him,” Djel said lowly, grabbing Eren’s chin with his other hand. “He probably intends for this one to be his mate. Should be decent leverage. If not…” the older man with dark cropped hair and blue eyes smirked. “I’m sure fetching him won’t turn out to be a complete waste.” 

Eren shut his mouth and narrowed his eyes at Djel and with a loud crack the man’s hand made contact with his cheek. Pins and needles pricked through Eren’s face and he growled as the man held him in place by his hair. 

“Show some respect,” the man chided, then released his grip on Eren’s hair, letting the boy fall and smack his face into the floor. 

He walked away then and Eren heard the clang of a door shutting, his peripheral vision beginning to return. He was in some sort of dungeon, a caged cell, and there were no windows. By the dampness in the air and on the stone floor and the scent of mildew in the air, he thought he was probably underground. It was unlikely, when he was capable, that anyone would be able to hear him scream for help. But, still, as he finally found the ability and wherewithal to use his lips and control his voice, he called out softly for the one person he needed most. 

“Heichou…” the boy called, his arm beginning to trail in small jumps of movement across the floor for him as his fingers scraped the ground. 

His senses were slowly returning to him and he began to feel the pains in his body the drug had masked. He groaned as a wave of nausea hit him without warning and he began to heave. 

“Roll him on his stomach before he chokes on his vomit,” Djel ordered dismissively, and another man dressed in military garb came into the cell and looped his arm around Eren, holding him upright with his knees on the floor so he could lean forward and hurl. The nausea and urges to empty his stomach continued long past it had been, making the boy’s throat sting from the potent bile that continued to work its way out of him. 

By the time his stomach let up, he was able to move his limbs and had regained control of his muscles, though he was even weaker than before. The soldier holding him released him and he slumped onto the floor in a sitting position next to a puddle of his own vomit, his eyes watering from the acidic odor. Two of the walls around him were windowless stone walls, the other two made of floor to ceiling metal bars like a jail cell. One side had a locked door that allowed the men to enter and leave his cell. 

Eren counted eight men in the room, though there may have been more when he arrived, he had no way to know, and they continued to speak to one another as though he wasn’t even there, as if there was nothing strange about having an omega chained and shackled in the room with them. 

Though his senses were still a bit hazy, he tried his best to focus on what they were saying, hoping they would give up some sort of information he could use to escape or possibly argue his way out of the predicament he was in. 

Eren’s heart sunk when he noticed that most of the men were wearing the uniform of the Military Police. They were the ones that were supposed to handle issues within the walls, issues like kidnapping. If they were the ones behind this, it meant that Levi was on his own, he had no one to report that he was missing to that would help him. 

Although his mind was fuzzy, it filled with questions. Why would the Military Police take him? Why did they want Erwin assassinated? How many people were involved with this? 

The door to the room clicked open and the first man Eren recognized stepped inside: Marshall, the alpha that had confronted Levi about wanting to make a deal back at the bar not so long ago. He winked at Eren when he saw him and the boy scowled. He’d known from the moment he saw Marshall that he was bad news. By the man’s interest in him, the way he looked at him when he spoke to him that evening, the way he’d made him so uncomfortable he’d had to look away, he knew he was a foul and twisted person. 

Marshall shook Djel’s hand, keeping one eye on Eren as he did, looking all too happy about the situation. 

“I’ll head out later and have another meeting with Levi, I think he’ll be more talkative this time,” Marshall said with a chuckle. 

“You tell him he has 48 hours,” Djel commanded, pacing through the small room as the others watched. 

“Or we kill the boy?” Marshall said directly to Eren with a smirk. The boy’s jaw dropped and he was about to speak up when the other man cut in. 

“No.” Djel shook his head. “You lack creativity. Killing him is quick and easy. Levi knows that. If Levi wants to play hardball, we might as well make it worth the trouble of taking him to begin with.” 

“What do you suggest then?” Marshall asked, walking toward Eren’s cage and leaning against the bars to watch the boy. 

“You tell him…” Djel paused thoughtfully. “Tell him if he doesn’t come through within 48 hours, we’re going to start fucking him. All of us. You tell him we’ll bring the boy back to him pregnant. But, before we do, we’ll cut out his tongue, remove his hands and feet, burn out his eyes and ears. Let him sit with that and see if he doesn’t deliver. Killing the boy lets them both off easy. You do it my way and he’ll know that when he gets the boy back, he’ll have to kill him himself.” 

Eren slid to the back of the cell, the chains binding him rattling and the only noise in the otherwise deathly silent room. He curled up into the corner, his heart pounding in terror. Not one of the men even so much as flinched, and at that moment Eren knew, they had hurt others this way before. He wanted to fight back, tell them to go ahead and try, but there was an eerie calmness in the room. Even more frightening than Djel’s suggestion was that none of his men seemed shocked or put off by it. These were no typical criminals, no ordinary thugs. They were sadistic, cold and calculated. And Eren was at their mercy. 

He was so terrified he didn’t even realized he had started crying. It was only when one of the men began to mock the sounds of his sobs that he became aware that he was. They laughed at him, taunted him, asked him if they should fetch his mother for him. They asked if he was a baby, if he needed diapers, one man joked that when they were finished with him he would. Eren wanted to disappear, to run, to kill every son of a bitch in that room with his own two hands. He was humiliated, angry and terrified. He hated himself for crying, for letting them see he was scared, for letting them under his skin. He needed to be stronger than this, he _had_ to be. 

Marshall clicked open the door to his cell and stepped inside, smiling sadistically at the way Eren cowered into the corner as he came closer to him. He knelt in front of the boy, chillingly calm, and grabbed hold of his chin. Eren flinched and tried to pull away, but Marshall’s grip was firm and unyielding. 

“Do you think he’ll come for you?” He asked, his voice nauseatingly thick and saccharine. “He carries you around like you’re a little doll, what will he do if we bring you back broken?” 

Eren twisted against the wall. He shut his eyes and searched for his resolve. They were trying to scare him, to get into his head, to make him doubt his alpha. But, he loved Levi, and he believed in him. “He’ll come for me,” Eren hissed, “and he’ll kill every one of you for doing this to me.” 

“You have such faith in your alpha,” Marshall said in mock surprise. “I wonder if he values you as much as you do him?” 

“He’s stronger than all of you put together,” Eren snarled, his eyes narrowing. 

Marshall chuckled, grandstanding as the rest of the alphas observed him from outside the cell. “Strength doesn’t mean much when you’re out-weaponed. Levi is the best at killing Titans, but we excel at killing _people_.” 

“Wh-what do you mean?” Eren stammered, his eyes darting around the room in an attempt to ascertain what kind of weapons these men had that Levi didn’t. 

“You’ll see, if your alpha decides to do something stupid.” Marshall winked at him and looked over his shoulder to Djel. “Did you smell him?” 

Djel nodded and crossed his arms. “The timing couldn’t have been more perfect.” 

Marshall twisted Eren’s face down to his shoulder to expose his neck and the boy’s face curdled in disgust when he felt the man’s nose brush under his ear and above the iron collar that rested just above his collarbone. “You’ll be in heat in a few days,” he murmured, his lips brushing lewdly against Eren’s sensitive skin. “We’re going to have so much fun with you. Has Levi fucked you yet?” 

Eren lifted his arms, using up most of the strength he had regained as the metal shackles on his wrists were heavy and weighed him down, and he pushed against Marshall’s shoulders, his legs sliding wildly on the floor as he tried to get traction and put space between himself and the predator. 

“He’s played with you, I can tell by the bruises on your neck,” Marshall said lowly, unmoved by Eren’s outburst. He traced his fingers over the dark spots Levi had made while sucking and biting him the night before and Eren’t stomach soured. “You like being marked? We’ll give you plenty. Such a whore, haven’t even started your heats and doing such things. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that scum like Levi would wind up with such a slut.” 

“Leave me alone!” Eren shouted, his chains rattling as his entire body shook. If he could just ignore them, wait for Levi to come for him, he knew he could get through this. 

Marshall landed another smack across his face and this time Eren felt the full force of it. Spit flew from his mouth and the metal collar dug into his neck as his head jerked from the impact. 

“You’re in no position to be making demands,” Marshall said simply, standing up and looking down at him. He spit at him and Eren gasped as it hit his stinging red cheek. He wiped the slime from his face with the back of his hand, his eyes shaking with rage. 

“I’m going to enjoy watching you break,” he said smugly, turning to walk out of Eren’s cell. He paused at the door and looked over his shoulder at the boy sprawled against the corner wall. “If I were you, I’d start working on being a _very_ good boy, if you want any mercy at all.” 

The door clanged shut behind him and he locked it, the crowd of alphas dispersing from around the bars as Marshall’s show of dominance was over. 

Eren curled his legs up to his chest and watched them wearily. He needed to be smart about this, as his usual tactics would not work. The cuffs around his ankles were so heavy, he would barely be able to walk and the same went for his wrists, rendering his limbs almost useless for an attack or defense. He wondered what Armin would do if he was there with him, then frowned even more deeply recalling his friend’s unstable state earlier in the day. He could only hope that these monsters _didn’t_ get their hands on his friend. Eren wasn’t sure that Armin wouldn’t completely break before they had even gotten started with him. 

He reasoned that rational Armin would tell him not to provoke them further. That he should keep quiet and not draw attention to himself. Through it hurt his pride not to fight, not to scream at them how awful they were, he recognized that his situation was dire. It was obvious that the leader had no qualms about hurting him or abusing his body in ways he’d never even fathomed someone doing to another human being. These men were dangerous, without conscience, and they weren’t afraid of any amount of posturing to prove it. 

It was impossible to have much sense of time in the windowless, underground room. The only way Eren was able to tell it was night was by the conversations held by the men milling about the room. Some complained they were hungry, that it was getting late. Eren couldn’t help but shoot daggers with his eyes at the man that lamented that he’d like to get home to his own omega. How any alpha could have an omega and then be on board with what they had planned to do to him, it was beyond his understanding. It could very well be _their_ omega shackled in the cell, with threats worse than death looming over their head. And yet, they were so calloused and cold that they didn’t seem to care. They would participate in raping him, in mutilating him, in torturing someone completely innocent and harmless. They were the kind of beasts that would laugh as they ripped the wings from a butterfly, leaving it to suffer and starve. 

He picked up from their conversations that Marshall was going to meet with Levi and when Eren heard his alpha’s name mentioned his heart leapt with both hope and concern. They had no intention of hurting Levi, Eren reminded himself, not unless he attacked them first. He couldn’t help but wish that they would find another resolution and that Levi would walk through the door in a just a few more hours and hug him, hold him close and bring him home to their warm bed. 

But, as the hours passed and more and more of the men were dismissed to go back to their homes, Eren began to lose his faith that there would be a miraculous solution. They were determined to use Levi to murder Erwin and it seemed unlikely they would settle for anything less. Eren began to come to terms with the fact that he would be spending the night, alone in the cold, damp cell, and he began to cry silently. 

He promised himself it would only be one night. He just had to make it through a few more hours. He would be strong and he would be quiet and he would make it through. 

And though he kept repeating that mantra to himself, the tears just wouldn’t stop. 

The room was darker, some of the torches having been snuffed out. He’d been left alone with an older male alpha, Ralph, that appeared to be Djel’s second in command. The alpha had been quiet and observant throughout most of the time Eren was captive. He appeared to be considerably older than the rest, his face weathered with wrinkles in his forehead and beneath his eyes. However, his hair was still light and hadn’t turned to grey and his dark goatee was not speckled with white whiskers. 

It had been quiet for some time, save the occasional soft sounds of Eren’s sniffles and unavoidable rattle of his chains when he wiped his eyes with his dirty hands. They would clang together and shake as he shivered from the cold, the white button up shirt and ruffled panties he’d been left in doing nothing to keep the chill from permeating his bones. The floor and the two walls were his only security, yet pressing his body against them made him even colder. Even with only one man left in the room, he was too terrified to move out of the corner of the cell, his body frozen with both chill and fear. 

When he heard the door to his cell squeak as it opened, he lifted his head weakly and stopped breathing. The man stood there, only a few steps away from him, and Eren no longer had the bars to protect him from what stood outside of them. 

“Are you cold?” Ralph asked simply, but Eren couldn’t bring himself to answer. He stared back at the alpha, his lips chapped and parted and his eyes red rimmed and swollen. He was afraid to speak. 

The man slid his jacket from his shoulders and closed the space between himself and Eren, then sat down on the stone floor beside him. He draped the jacket over Eren’s bare, gooseflesh covered legs, then slid in closer to his body. Eren flinched and tried to lean away, grimacing when he felt the man’s hand on his thigh through the jacket. 

“Shh, shh, shh,” Ralph whispered, brushing the back of his hand over Eren’s bruised cheek. “I’m not going to hurt you.” 

Eren pressed his eyes shut tightly, knowing full well that even if he didn’t personally harm him, he would be an accomplice to whatever would befall him if Levi didn’t come for him soon. 

He sucked in a harsh, shaky breath as the man pulled him from his corner on the floor and into his lap, and he tried to move away from him with his sore, aching body. 

“I know you’re scared, but isn’t that better? My lap is warmer and more comfortable than this floor, isn’t it?” 

It wasn’t better. He felt disgusting just being there, being touched, _held_ , by one of these monsters. “Please,” he whispered hoarsely. “I just want to go home.” 

The alpha wrapped his arms around Eren's chest and waist and pulled his back against his own chest. Eren started to cry harder then, feeling inexplicably trapped. “Shh…” Ralph ran his nose up Eren’s neck and stopped behind his ear, inhaling slowly. “I can help you get out of here, kitten. Djel and I are tight.” 

“Please, please tell him not to do those horrible things to me,” Eren pleaded, his body tensing as he felt the man’s lips brushing over his neck and his breath hot and wet on his skin. 

“I could probably convince him to let me have you, if I thought you’d be a good boy for me and wouldn’t cause me any trouble.” He slid a hand under Eren’s dirtied white shirt, brushing it over his bruised body. “Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?” 

Eren twisted, trying to get his hands free so he could pull the man’s hand off of him. “Yes, my _alpha_ has told me, and I want to go back to _him_.” 

“That isn’t going to be an option, not in one piece anyway.” The alpha ran his finger tips over Eren’s sensitive nipples and then squeezed one, causing the boy to hiss and arch his back away from him. “They all want to fuck you, they’re going to resist Djel’s plan to mutilate you the way he’s suggested. He’ll have pressure from the team to keep you as one of our toys.” 

“What?” Eren whined, struggling to break from the man’s embrace, though his resistance didn’t seem to shake or strain the alpha at all. 

“There are others,” he chuckled, his hand exploring every inch of Eren’s chest. “We keep them in cells like this and bring them out when we want to play with them. When we get bored of them, we sell them to the brothels at a discount. They can still get some use out of them, even when they’re broken down, worn out and used up.” 

Eren growled, using every last bit of his strength to break out of the man’s arms but unable to make them budge. 

_You can’t save yourself because you lack the strength._

His head dropped and he let out a broken sob, his body going limp from exhaustion, dehydration and hunger. It was the story of his life. He couldn’t save his mother, he couldn’t save himself, all because he was too weak. 

Once, _once_ he had fought and won. He had saved Mikasa from a fate like this. He _knew_ he had it inside him somewhere. 

“I won’t… I won’t let that happen to me…” Eren’s tears dripped onto the alpha’s forearm, his jaw clenched tightly. 

“Thank me and accept me as your alpha and I won’t let it,” he whispered, his hand dropping down to Eren’s abdomen and covering it completely. “You’ll be in heat in a few days, kitten. Don’t you want to know who your baby’s father is?” 

The alpha kissed Eren’s neck and boy started to gag, involuntarily making wretching sounds as the convulsions produced even more tears. 

“I’ll let you keep it,” he continued, even as Eren dry heaved in his arms. “They wouldn’t, they don’t want a baby here, but I’d let you have that.” 

The alpha twisted Eren sideways in his lap, cradling him against his chest, and pulled a canteen off of his belt. He unscrewed it and held it to Eren’s lips, but the boy kept his mouth shut tightly and tried to turn his face away. 

“You’re full of foolish pride,” he mused, rubbing the opening of the canteen against Eren’s dry lower lip. “Tomorrow when you are desperate with thirst and you beg them for relief, they’ll offer you their piss, straight from the source.” 

Eren sniffled and opened his mouth, his lips trembling as the man slowly poured water into it. “Smalls sips,” the man instructed, rubbing his face in Eren’s soft, dirty hair. “If you take too much, you’ll vomit again.” 

Eren took in a bit of the water, tears dripping from the corners of his eyes and pooling in his ears. It was utterly humiliating to be held this way, by such a monster, being given water like he was a helpless baby that was wholly dependent on his conditional and self-serving ‘good will’ to survive. 

“You _can_ learn,” the alpha said, possibly more to himself than to Eren as he watched him drinking from the canteen. “You think about what I’ve told you, what life you’d prefer. One where you never seen the light of day again, or something comfortable with me in the interior.” 

“My choice is to go home with _my alpha_ , I want _Levi_ ,” Eren hissed, reluctantly taking another small drink from the canteen as it was brought to his lips. He felt infantilized, demoralized, but he refused to give up his faith in Levi. 

“Kitten, you should start thinking about a Plan B, you don’t have a lot of time.” He traced his fingers over the side of Eren’s face and the boy cringed, his only method of moving away from the touch being to bury his face into the alpha’s chest. “Do you really believe Levi will kill his Commander, his best friend, the only reason he doesn’t still live in the sewers amongst the rats, for _you_? You aren’t his mate, you aren’t carrying his child, it would be much easier for him to replace you.” 

“He’s going to come for me,” Eren snarled, pushing the canteen from his mouth. “You don’t know him like I do.” 

The alpha chuckled, grabbing Eren’s chin between his thumb and index finger and giving it a small shake. “You’re right about that. You’ll have to tell us all about Levi, the squeaky clean hero.” 

“He _is_ a hero,” Eren glared, taking another drink when the water was offered to him. 

“He’s a street thug that Erwin picked from the sewers. He kills for a new master now, but he’s the same as he ever was. He’s shit that managed to float, nothing more.” 

“And what makes you think you’re any better than him? You’re nothing but a thug yourself, keeping me locked up in here.” 

“You won’t be thinking that of me when Levi’s time has run out and you’re begging me to save you,” the alpha smirked, putting the lid back on the empty canteen and latching it to his belt. 

“I’ll never beg you for anything.” Eren tried to sit upright, but the man held him cradled in his lap. “Let go of me,” he demanded, putting as much force into his voice as he could muster. 

“You’ve been sheltered, haven’t you, kitten? You don’t have the slightest clue what your life will be like here, do you?” He slipped a hand down the front of Eren’s panties and the boy froze, then kicked his legs wildly, trying to escape. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Eren growled, twisting and fighting against his hold. 

“Checking you over to make sure you’re worth taking home with me,” the alpha said calmly, palming his hand over Eren’s flaccid dick. “You’re small. Have you climaxed?” 

Eren blinked in confusion before going back to his futile squirming, groaning in frustration and anger when he was unable to pull either of his arms free. 

“I’ll take that as a no,” the alpha grinned smugly, dropping his face down and pressing a kiss against Eren’s forehead. “You really _are_ adorable.” 

“Don’t say those things to me,” Eren snapped, cringing and trying to no avail to move his face away from the man’s lips. He’d rather the monster tell him he was ugly, worthless, disgusting. Hearing Ralph say words that should only be reserved for Levi felt like a stab in his heart. 

Ralph pushed his hand lower and Eren felt his other hand clasp over his mouth, just as he was about to scream. “Shh,” the alpha whispered against his head. “I’m just checking to make sure you’re still a virgin. Don’t go making a bunch of noise and get all those other assholes running in here. They’ll beat you for interrupting their rest.” 

Eren whimpered as a calloused finger poked and prodded against his entrance and although his words were muffled by Ralph’s hand he pleaded for him to stop. His first time just _had_ to be with Levi, they couldn’t take that away from him. They had said he had 48 hours! 

“Oh, you _are_ a virgin,” Ralph murmured, his voice dripping with sleaze and arousal. “But you’re so soft. In a few days you’ll be dripping wet and begging for my cock.” 

Eren tried to scream into the man’s hand, but it did no good, and he could barely breathe through his nose as it was running so badly. The man kept prodding at him, rubbing his finger against his most private place, letting out shaky breaths over his face that smelled of rum and cigars. 

“I’m due for a new omega,” the man mumbled into Eren’s hair, pulling him tighter against his lap and bucking his hips up against him. “You’ll do just fine, kitten. You be a good boy, I’ll take you home.” 

Ralph’s breaths continued to get more ragged and uneven and Eren whined as he ground his hardness up against his ass. He removed his hands from the boy’s panties and mouth, gripping his hips tight enough to bruise and pressing and rubbing him against his erection. 

Eren tried to scream for him to stop, but the word only came out in a ragged whisper. 

“Don’t call for them…” Ralph panted against his ear. “They’ll just want a turn with you…” 

Eren turned his head away in shame as the man grunted and slurped on his neck, leaving behind slobber, bite marks and hickeys while his movements became more erratic. 

“I’m so close kitten,” he growled, sucking Eren’s ear into his mouth. 

He stood up abruptly and dropped Eren to the floor without warning, the boy crying out as his face hit the floor and blood spurted from his nose. His wrists pinched against the shackles around them and he howled, dragging them to his face. 

Eren heard the click of Ralph’s belt and the shuffling of his pants and he cried harder, his body heaving against the floor. “Please don’t,” he begged, blood mixing with his snot and running down his face and onto the stone. 

He struggled, his body quivering as he moved, to look up at Ralph. The alpha stood above him, jerking himself off, staring at Eren with hazy eyes. He groaned and released, hitting the bottom of the boy’s shirt with his mess as Eren tried to crawl away on the floor. 

The alpha tucked himself back into his pants and without another word, left Eren’s cell and the room, leaving Eren completely alone in the dim light of the few torches that had yet to be extinguished or burn out. 

Eren forced himself up, his elbow’s buckling as he did, and he gagged at the odor of the man’s foul waste on his shirt. He cringed, then used the last remaining bit of his energy to rip off the bottom of his shirt, the only clothing he had, and toss it out of his cell. 

He clawed his way back to the corner, curling himself into a tiny ball on the floor, his back against the wall. Finally alone, he let the dams fall and cried his heart out. He longed to be safe in the big, warm bed with Levi, with the alpha he loved so much holding him tightly but gently, his scent lulling him to sleep. He tried to push away the dark thoughts, but the fear that he might never see Levi again made him feel pain in his heart like he didn’t know was possible. He couldn’t let himself believe it. Levi would find a way. 

He wrapped his arms around his calves, shivering on the floor. 

“I love you, Heichou,” he whispered, wishing desperately that his alpha could hear him. “Please hurry.” 

  


Levi buried his hands into his pockets, walking down the dark main street with Hanji and Olou on either side of him. They had stuck by his side, combing the neighborhoods and questioning citizens everywhere, especially at the gates and entrances to the tunnels, but they hadn’t gotten a single lead. No one had seen anyone take Eren and if they had, they had no interest in talking about it and selling out the ones behind it. 

“You two should go home, get some rest,” Levi said, breaking the silence. “We’ll pick up again tomorrow.” 

“I don’t mind looking,” Olou offered, frowning at his Captain with worry. 

“I don’t either,” Hanji said, putting a hand on Levi’s shoulder. “I don’t think you should do this alone. I won’t let you.” 

“We aren’t going to get anywhere tonight,” Levi sighed. “You might as well go sleep and we can do another round through the interior at dawn.” 

“We’re going to find him,” Hanji said softly. “I care about him, too.” 

Levi nodded, dejected. “I’ll see you in the morning, outside the barracks.” 

He turned and walked away from them then, determined to press on alone for a while, though uncertain where to go next or what his plan to should be. Going home for sleep was an impossibility; it meant giving up, quitting, something he refused to do. He didn’t know where Eren was, but he was sure he was cold, terrified and uncomfortable. It felt like a betrayal to even consider sleeping in their bed without him. 

He wanted to have faith that Hanji was right, that they would find Eren and he would be okay. But, the truth was, Levi had lost people before. It seemed only natural that it would be happening to him again. 

His father, he’d never known. Neither had his mother. His mother had been sold for sex in the underground district by alphas and when he’d wound up pregnant, it was anyone’s guess who Levi belonged to. His mother didn’t last long, he’d lived a hard life and it had ended as terribly as it had started and Levi found himself alone at quite a young age. He had no choice but to turn to gangs of criminals to survive. It was either join them or be victimized by them. 

He’d watched so many people die and disappear. It had been a normal part of his life for as long as he could remember. The only thing that had changed over recent years was that the perpetrators were no longer other humans, but Titans. 

Even still, the Titans had taken Farlan and Isabel from him, the closest thing he’d had to a family until he met Eren. 

It wasn’t such a stretch to think this was one more thing in a life of tragedy and loneliness. It made sick sense that he would find an omega that was so perfect for him that he thought everything had changed and then lose him and see that nothing had. 

“Ackerman,” a voice called from the sidewalk. 

Levi’s head snapped in the direction of the voice and his eyes narrowed when they fell upon Marshall. He thumbed over a dagger in his pocket, newly stoked rage awakening inside him. He stalked over to Marshall and slammed him into the brick wall behind him by his throat, his eyes wild with wrath. “Where is he?” Levi hissed, bringing the dagger to the man’s neck and pressing it against his pulse. 

“If I don’t return, they’ll kill him,” Marshall said languidly. “You best keep this civilized if you want to see him again.” 

Levi’s lips tightened as he shifted his weight back and forth on his feet. The last thing he wanted to do was let the bastard go. He wanted to carve into his throat right there and kick his limp body while he bled out on the cobblestone path. But, he couldn’t risk the threat being true. Nothing was worth losing Eren. 

“What the fuck do you want?” Levi growled, releasing Marshall but keeping his dagger out. 

“Erwin has been an issue and we’d like you to eliminate him,” Marshall said frankly, leaning against the wall and catching his breath. 

“Who is ‘we’,” Levi asked taking a step closer to the other man. 

“Too many to name,” Marshall said with a grin. “Erwin has a lot of enemies. You should know, weren’t you hired to kill him once before?” 

“Start naming,” Levi growled. “And start with your leader.” 

“I don’t think you’re in any position to be making demands on me,” Marshall smirked. “You and that boy have a lot in common, don’t you? Should I put you in your place the way I did with him this afternoon?” 

Levi’s face fell and he charged at Marshall, slamming his shoulders into the wall before pulling back and punching him repeatedly in the face. He staggered a few steps back, a black look in his eyes, trying to quell his murderous rage. 

“I guess I deserved that,” Marshall mumbled, wiping blood from his mouth. “The person that made the order isn’t fucking around. If you can’t deliver by noon, the day after tomorrow, you’re getting back damaged goods.” 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean,” Levi sneered, “He’s going to rape him?” 

“More than that, everyone will,” Marshall shrugged. “The message I was told to give to you was that you’d get him back pregnant and missing his tongue, hands, feet, eyes and ears. Then it will be up to you what to do with him.” 

Levi’s face contorted in horror, his eyes wide with disbelief. “You sick fucks, what the fuck is wrong with you? He’s a fucking omega, he hasn’t done shit to anyone, he’s harmless. You’d do something that twisted and evil just to hurt _me_?” 

Marshall nodded, brushing the hair from his face that stuck to his cuts. “That seems to be the plan. If you’d like, I can tell you what it was like fucking him after I’m through with him.” 

Levi leaped for Marshall, grabbing his shirt and stopping when he felt a pistol pressed into his gut. 

“One more move and I’ll pull the trigger,” Marshall said flatly. 

“Why me?” Levi asked, breathing heavily. “Why not just take him out yourself?” 

“You were supposed to take him out on your next expedition outside the walls and make it look like an accident, like he was just another Titan casualty,” Marshall explained. “You were chosen because you were the only one we believed could pull it off. But now, you’ve pissed us off and we’ve lost our patience. Now you’ll need to be a lot more creative in how you do this.” 

“So you’re going to torture my omega if I don’t kill my Commander,” Levi spat contemptuously. 

“That’s right,” Marshall nodded. “And trust me, they’ll enjoy every minute of it.” 

“It doesn’t need to be this way,” Levi shook his head, his eyes pleading. “I’ll do it, all right? On the next expedition. Just bring Eren back to me.” 

“You lost the privilege of time,” Marshall said with a biting tone, pushing Levi away from him. 

Levi staggered backward and put his hands up. “Take me to him, let me talk to whoever you’re working for. He needs to come home tonight.” 

“I’ll be back here when your time has expired. If you’ve done what needs to be done, I’ll bring you the boy.” 

“I can’t let you leave!” Levi yelled, walking toward him again. “You have to give him back to me.” 

“You can and you will.” Marshall waved his arm into the air. “Do you think I came here alone? I have men on every roof ready to take you out of you try to follow me. If you don’t cooperate, your time runs out.” 

Levi glanced upward, the reality that there may be several pistols pointed at him hitting him hard. 

Marshall sneered at him, stepping away from the wall and turning down the alley beside it, nearly taunting Levi to follow after him and try to take him out. 

Instead, Levi turned and walked toward the barracks, unable to shake the feeling that he was being watched, though he had no idea how many men Marshall had with him or if anything he’d said had even been truthful. 

When he returned to the building where he had lived for several years, he continued up the extra flight of stairs and made his way down the hall to Erwin’s suite. It was terribly late, but he knocked on the door anyway, leaning against the frame for support. 

“Levi,” Erwin said quietly, answering the door with a sleeping Armin in his arms. 

“I couldn’t go back there,” Levi said of his room, walking into Erwin’s place and flopping onto the couch. “I can’t be in there without him.” 

Erwin shut and locked the door, the headed over to the couch and sat down beside Levi. “I understand. You can stay here with us.” 

“I saw Marshall,” Levi whispered. “He said they’re going to torture Eren if I don’t kill you. I… I told him I would.” 

“How much time did they give you?” 

“Until noon the day after tomorrow,” Levi mumbled, catching his head in his hands. “He had a pistol. He implied they all did. I don’t know how many of them there are.” 

“We’ll figure it out,” Erwin promised, putting his hand on Levi’s back. “We’re going to get him back to you.” 

Levi curled his fingers into his hair, his body shaking as he silently fell apart. 

“I’m so sorry,” Erwin apologized, voice thick with guilt. He pulled Levi closer to him, putting his arm around his shoulders and bringing his body against his own. 

Levi leaned against Erwin, crestfallen and sick with nerves, unable now that he was sitting still to keep the images out of his mind of every possible hurt that could befall Eren while they were holding him captive. Erwin had been his rock before, but more than ever Levi needed his pragmatic mind and ability to set aside emotion to develop a plan. He wasn’t sure if he could do it on his own. 

“Bertolt,” Levi mumbled, lifting his head and staring across the room. 

“What? What about him?” Erwin asked. 

Levi clenched his jaw, his body tensing and his hands balling up into fists. “Every fucking day, that shit is lurking around the stables, letting Eren help him with the new foals. I always thought it was shady, but I thought… hell I thought he just was some loser that had a thing for Eren. But, he wasn’t there this afternoon when Eren was taken? Am I really supposed to believe that? The one day he isn’t following Eren around like some fucking freak is the day he gets abducted?” 

Levi stood up and started to pace the room, seething with rage. “I was so focused on Marshall, I didn’t think about the possibility that we had traitors among us. But, why wouldn’t we? Marshall wanted _me_ to assassinate you. Why the fuck wouldn’t he use one of our men against me? It’s the same fucking thing!” 

Erwin nodded, holding back an impressed smirk. “I think you’re right. He found someone weak to use as a pawn against you. Someone that would slip under our radar.” 

“Hanji and Olou will be waiting for me at dawn. Fill them both in and tell them that if they see that bastard anywhere to trail him and make sure they aren’t seen.” 

“What are you going to do?” Erwin asked, watching Levi step toward the door. 

“I’m going to go out there and find him. I’ll let the dumb shit lead me to Eren.” 

“I wish I could go with you…” Erwin started. 

“Don’t.” Levi looked him straight in the eyes, his hand on the door. “He needs you more than I do. Don’t let him down like I did Eren.” 

“Levi,” Erwin sighed, watching as the other man left his suite without another word. 

Levi left the officer’s barracks, cringing as the late night’s bitterly cold wind stung his face. It was freezing, but it was better this way. He couldn’t sleep or go home and sitting with Erwin only made him feel guilty. Eren had no one to comfort him or keep him warm, so Levi wouldn’t, either. 

He stopped near the building where Bertolt’s room would be and hid himself between some over sized crates across the street. They would block some of the wind and keep him hidden until Bertolt appeared. Then he would follow him and figure out exactly where Eren was, who was behind all of this, how many men they had and what the weapon situation looked like. He was a _Scout_ , after all. This was an enemy he’d be able to understand much more easily than the Titans. And once he had all of the information, he’d be able to take them down and rescue Eren. 

He might be a shitty alpha, but he knew he was a hell of a solider and he would not fail. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title inspired by Finch's Letters to You https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_I_6lZSCnU
> 
> I don't know what else to say. Trust me? :-\ This wasn't an easy chapter to write. The next two won't be either. But, please hang in there?
> 
> Thank you for all of the support and love while I've been putting this story together. I truly appreciate every comment, kudos, share, reblog. It means the world to me. I've made this a big priority in my life right now and have been putting pretty much all of my available free time into writing this. Your kindness and that you're enjoying this makes me so happy <3 I love you all, you're awesome people.


	12. I've got nothing here but loneliness, holes in walls and bleeding fists.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've got nothing here but loneliness  
> Holes in walls and bleeding fists.  
> My head is pounding like a pillow, like a big black song.
> 
> Well my friends and I try to tell me you're gone.  
> Won't listen to myself or anyone.  
> You got on a plane and off you went.  
> You're never coming back again.
> 
> I'm trying to convince myself it's true.  
> Convincing myself  
> I'll be just fine without you.  
> I'll be here telling myself it's true.
> 
> I'd kill for you and eat the flesh.  
> Give you the heart and burn the rest.  
> A thousand miles ain't shit to walk if I'm walking to hold you
> 
> (Slight liberties with these)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THESE NOTES THEY ARE IMPORTANT.
> 
> #1) There is a scene in this chapter that contains non-consensual sex involving original characters. I blocked this scene off with ten vertical stars (*) at the beginning and end of it so those that might find it triggering may skip and and still read the rest of the chapter.
> 
> #2) Although this is AU, I don't want to accidentally upset anyone so I am putting a spoiler warning on this chapter. I am using characters from the manga. Their characterization/roles/gripes/etc. may be considered similar to canon. I think they are. If you are sensitive about spoilers, I would hold off on reading this chapter until you are caught up on the manga.
> 
> #3) This chapter contains graphic depictions of violence. While I don't think the majority of you will necessarily *mind* that in the context, I wanted to make sure I warned for it just in case.
> 
> This chapter was very difficult to write. I really hate it, but I am glad it's over with. Blah.

Eren wasn’t sure how much time had passed when people once again entered the room where he was being kept. The lack of sunlight and drugs leaving his system had left him disoriented and he had no idea how long he had been gone or how much of the 48 hours were left. Although he’d been alone for quite some time, he’d been unable to sleep, too cold, sore and frightened for his body to shut down and recharge. 

The four men that came into the room, none that Eren knew by name, ignored him. They lit torches and talked amongst themselves about petty life issues as though they were not involved in the kidnapping of an innocent omega and what they had for dinner the night before was a particularly important topic of conversation. It was disturbing, seeing how detached the men were from the pain they were party to inflicting on him. 

He stared at them while huddled against the corner, weighing whether attempting to speak to them would help humanize him to his captors or if he would simply be drawing negative attention to himself. After a bit of internal struggle, he decided to remain silent. Perhaps, if it had just been one or two men, he might have been able to make some headway, but with four it seemed unlikely that any of them would soften with sensitivity to his plight. It seemed that they were a group of alphas all attempting to show off their dominance and that empathy was looked down upon and sneered at. 

They ate in front of him, showing a complete disregard for the fact that Eren’s stomach had been empty for the better part of a day. He wondered if they would ever offer him food or water, unsure how he could begin to believe they planned on keeping him alive for long if they didn’t. His stomach gurgled and growled and he wrapped his arms around his body. He knew they could hear him, they simply were indifferent. 

It wasn’t until Marshall arrived sometime later that anyone made eye contact with him and Eren was filled with dread and anger. Marshall’s face was bruised up and cut and it made Eren’s heart pound with anticipation and curiousity. He was certain that he’d been in a scuffle with Levi. The question was, how had Levi faired? It worried Eren that Marshall had returned _without_ Levi dragging him by the neck of his shirt and he immediately began to worry that Levi had been seriously injured or worse. He shut his eyes, refusing to believe it could be true. Levi was fine, he’d be there soon. Eren just _knew it_. 

After checking in with the other men, Marshall opened the door to his cell and Eren cringed internally. He kept his face as neutral as possible, controlling his reaction to one of the humans he now despised most in the world. 

“Here you are, day two, and no Levi,” Marshall said plainly, crossing his arms and leaning against the bars. “I spoke with him last night. He could have you back already, if he really wanted to.” 

Eren steadied his jaw and cast his eyes to the floor. This was a trap and Eren was surprised he was able to see it for what it was. Marshall was trying to provoke him. He wanted Eren to blow up or talk back to him. 

“You’re quiet today.” Marshall knelt down in front of Eren and tried to turn his face toward him. Though Eren attempted to resist, he ended up nearly nose to nose with the older man. “Did you cry for him last night? Did it break your heart that he never showed?” 

“He’ll come for me,” Eren gritted through his teeth lowly, evenly. Now that Levi knew who had him, where he was, he would come up with a plan and soon enough he’d be there. 

“He didn’t seem to be in any rush last night,” Marshall said with a dismissive smirk. “Last we saw him he was going back into the barracks. How does it feel to know he went home to his bed while you were here?” 

“Why should I believe a word you say?” Eren asked boldly, bracing himself to smacked or worse. It was a valid question. These men seemed to take him for some kind of fool that would take anything they told him as truth. 

“Because it’s all you’ve got,” Marshall winked, then ran his thumb over Eren’s chapped lips and the boy tried to pull his face away. “I told him that I was going to let him know what you were like after I fucked you.” 

“You’re disgusting,” Eren muttered, his heart beat picking up. What if they decided not to wait until the time was up? What if Marshall hurt him just to spite Levi? 

“I’m so much worse than that,” Marshall murmured with a smile in his voice. “You have no idea what I’m capable of, what we’re _all_ capable of… but you will, soon.” 

He released Eren from his grasp and the boy slid back into the corner in relief, catching breath he hadn’t realized he was holding as the alpha left his cell. As much as he was trying to hold himself together, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. He was volatile on his best day and he hadn’t eaten or had much to drink since… 

Eren narrowed his eyes when Ralph entered the room, followed by Djel. He wanted to kill that bastard for what he’d done to him the night before, how he’d made him feel so vulnerable and humiliated. It was everything Eren had ever hated about alphas, when they imposed their will onto others because they were the strongest. Nature had meant for them to protect omegas, but that wasn’t how they used their power. It was vile and wrong and worst of all, Ralph thought he was somehow morally superior to the best of the scum involved in his kidnapping. 

But, he wasn’t. Ralph wanted to force himself onto him just like the others, in fact he _had_ , and whatever bullshit he wanted to tell Eren about how he’d eliminate the others as his terrorists was simply that. He was just as evil as any of them. Maybe worse, because he pretended to care when it was clear he didn’t. 

Marshall, Djel and Ralph spoke quietly to each other away from Eren’s cell and the boy balled his hands up in exasperation. He tried desperately to listen, hoping to catch some clue of what _really_ happened when Levi and Marshall had their confrontation, but it was to no avail. 

His stomach rolled over when Ralph was the one to turn and make his way toward his cell. He was sure he’d rather deal with Marshall’s rough handling or Djel’s kicks than the other alpha’s rank, wet breath against his neck. 

“Looks like you’re going to be here permanently,” Ralph said, bending down to take the heavy metal collar Eren wore around his neck into his hand. “Time to show you around the place,” he said simply, unlocking the collar and letting it fall to the floor with a clang. 

Eren immediately brought his cuffed wrists to his sore neck and rubbed the skin there, wincing at the tenderness. 

“Does it hurt, kitten?” Ralph asked and Eren sneered at him, his lip twisting up and his nose crinkling as he turned his body away so his back was to the man. “I guess someone is mad at me,” he chuckled airily, bending down and picking Eren up with ease, holding him bridal style in his arms. “Were you upset I didn’t stay and cuddle last night?” 

Eren kicked his shackled legs, pushing his hands into the alpha’s hard chest and growling. Someone put a black hood over his head and he let out a muffled scream, panic beginning to rise in his chest. They’d stolen his ability to see and therefore fight and protect himself, even if it was futile, and he felt more terror in that moment than he had since he arrived in this underground hell. It was hard to breathe and his panic made it worse. He was no longer able to ground himself and control the fear that was enveloping him and he began to hyperventilate in Ralph’s arms. 

There was movement and then he was aware that he was being carried someplace. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t demand to be let go, couldn’t beg for mercy. His body, his mind had turned against him, letting him down and allowing the horror to seep into him. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It wasn’t long after the sun had begun to light the streets inside the walls when Bertolt emerged from the barracks. The dark haired young man looked as though he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, his face downtrodden and wrinkled with stress. If Levi had any doubts prior to getting a visual on the rookie Scout that he was involved in Eren’s kidnapping, they were gone now. His guilt was easily readable in every aspect of his body language, from his slumped shoulders to his wide, shifting eyes. 

Although he had been hiding outside in the cold all night, Levi was wide awake and alert. He was quick on his feet, slipping out onto the street enough to follow several meters behind Bertolt, but not enough to draw attention to himself. It would take every bit of self control he had to make sure he didn’t kill the young alpha, knowing that he was much more valuable to him alive. 

He followed him down several streets, noticing he wasn’t heading toward the base and his heart rate beginning to pick up with excitement. This was exactly what he had hoped for, Bertolt foolishly leading him toward wherever Eren was being kept. It was clear no one had thought to give the man a pistol, he was so green and nervous Levi was certain he’d be thumbing at it while he walked. Levi stepped behind a protruding brick wall when Bertolt began to twist to look over his shoulder, then seeing no one, turned down a narrow alleyway. 

Like a cheetah pouncing after his prey, Levi raced silently down the alley on the balls of his feet. Then he leapt, drawing one of his swords up to Bertolt’s neck and slamming the unsuspecting and disoriented young man against the wall. 

“Where is he?” Levi growled with a black look. He slid the blade over Bertolt’s skin, just enough to break through the first few layers and draw blood. 

“Sir,” Bertolt gasped in fear and shock. He was panicked, pressing himself back into the wall, trying to put as much distance between his jugular vein and the sword being held to it by his enraged superior, beads of sweat forming on his brow despite the freezing temperatures. “I’m sorry…” 

“I don’t want your fucking apologies,” Levi snapped, bringing his knee up to the other alpha’s groin and crushing it into him with so much force that Bertolt collapsed onto the group in a heap. Levi put his foot over the other alpha’s neck and his sword to his eye as the younger man gagged and heaved in agony. “You’re going to tell me where Eren is and who told you to take him. If you don’t, I’ll kill you right here and no one will miss you.” 

“It was Djel,” Bertolt choked out, wrapping his arms around his body and curling up in the fetal position. “Ralph and Marshall are helping him, others, too.” 

“How many?” Levi asked, applying pressure with his boot to the other man’s neck, causing him to widen his eyes and gasp for air. 

“Six? Eight maybe?” Bertolt whimpered, squirming beneath Levi’s boot. “Please Sir, I didn’t think they’d be so harsh with him, I didn’t know…” 

Levi cocked his head, his manic eyes boring into Bertolt’s . “I wonder how long it will take you to bleed out after I’ve cut off your dick. Maybe I should shove it down your throat so I don’t have to listen to your crying.” 

“They’re in the old abandoned butcher shop, just around the corner.” Bertolt wheezed, panic and the lack of oxygen making his eyes bulge. He covered his groin with his hands and curled his legs up. “There’s a trap door in the back, it leads to an underground space where they have Eren. I think it’s their headquarters. Please Sir, they pressured me and I made a mistake. I’ll work with you, I’ll do whatever I can to help you and fix this.” 

Levi sneered at the young man and his pitiful pleading. He was weak and a coward, being swayed by others to hurt an _omega_. It was a dirty play and one that even at his lowest point, Levi wouldn’t have gotten behind. When you had issues with an alpha, you didn’t bring their omegas into it. Doing so was akin to a war crime in Levi’s mind. Everything should have limits, even with assassinations and fighting, and hurting or using omegas and children should be out of bounds. For anyone with a _conscience_ , it was. “Why the fuck should I believe you? You’re a fucking traitor.” 

“Because they lied to me, they said they wouldn’t hurt Eren. I tried, I tried to get them to stop and they threatened me. Please Sir, you have to believe me, I told them it was wrong to be so rough with him.” Levi was disgusted with Bertolt’s sniveling and begs for mercy. He thought briefly that the young man might be better off if Levi thrust his sword through his skull and ended his pathetic existence. 

“Then why didn’t you come to me on your own?” Levi hadn’t been crazy about Bertolt, assuming that the young alpha’s interest in cultivating a ‘friendship’ with Eren was less than pure and likely due to an attraction toward his omega, but had he told Levi that Djel and his cronies were trying to pull him into some sort of nefarious kidnapping plot, Levi would have helped him and protected him. They all would have. 

“Because I was a coward, Sir,” Bertolt admitted, shutting his eyes. “I feel responsible, please let me live so I can help you.” 

Levi bent down and grabbed Bertolt’s hair, yanking it to lift him up off the ground. “You’re going to come with me and you’re going to put a look on your fucking face that says nothing is wrong. And then we’re going to come back here and get Eren. If anyone dies in the process, it’s going to be you, so I suggest you start thinking about how you’re going to draw those assholes out.” 

“Yes, Sir. I’ll help you get Eren back or I’ll die trying.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

As Eren was carried, submerged in darkness, he thought of Levi – his only comfort. Of the promises Levi had made him and what they had been building together. 

Nothing, no matter what they did to him, none of that would change how much he loved Levi. He was the one thing left that he could think of that made him feel safe. His love for his alpha would get him through this, it would be his constant. It was exactly what would keep him human and make it so that no matter what they had in store for him, they couldn’t break him. It would change him, it would take away things he only ever wanted to share with the man that he loved, but it wouldn’t destroy him. He loved Levi and he knew the purity and beauty of that feeling. That was something no one could ever take away from him. His love was for Levi and him alone and it always would be. 

* 

* 

* 

* 

* 

* 

* 

* 

* 

* 

The hood was yanked from his head and he gasped for air, his breaths still much too short and shallow and his eyes wild and wide. He’d been moved into some other room off of a tunnel-like hallway with the same stone walls and floor that the prior room had. It was windowless, lit only by torches, and the room was lined with mismatched couches and chairs with a few wooden tables dispersed throughout. Everything looked rather old and worn, as though it had been used before or had been in this place for a long time. Eren’s best guess was that it was a place where these men went to relax or socialize, as there were no indications of anything mission related anywhere in the space. 

“Easy, kitten,” Ralph murmured, petting his hair and sitting on a couch with Eren in his lap, the boy’s back to his chest. “Slow down, deep breaths. You’re going to make yourself faint.” 

“No,” Eren whimpered, curling his hands in front of his chest. He couldn’t allow himself to lose consciousness. As much as he knew he’d want to forget all of this when it was over, he had to know what happened to him. He had to go down fighting. He refused to make it any easier for them, even if it meant he’d get the shit beat out of him and remember this nightmare for the rest of his life. 

“Slowly,” Ralph said, grabbing both of Eren’s fists with one large hand. “Count to ten as you inhale and exhale.” 

“My fingers,” Eren chocked out frightfully, twisting and looking up at Ralph with pleading eyes. They were tingling, like pins and needles were jabbing into them and he was going to lose feeling in them soon. 

“You need to calm your breathing,” Ralph reiterated, cupping Eren’s face with his other hand and brushing his thumb over his cheek bone. Eren’s huge eyes shook with tears and he sucked his lip into his mouth, trying to stop his rapid breaths. “I’m not going to let them touch you. They are ready to put you in with the rest, but I still want to take you home with me.” 

“But, I…” Eren began, tears dripping from his eyes and making trails down his dusty cheeks. He missed Levi so terribly he couldn’t bear it anymore. This man was _not_ his alpha. 

“I won’t let them spoil you before you have a chance to made an informed decision.” Ralph wiped Eren’s tears away with the knuckle of his index finger and Eren let out a pathetic sob. It hurt terribly to be held by someone that wasn’t Levi, he’d rather be alone in a corner than be comforted by Ralph or any of the other monsters filing into the room. 

“Are we initiating the new one?” A young alpha asked, eyeing Eren hungrily. Eren cringed and recoiled, angry tears dripping onto Ralph’s arm as the alpha pulled Eren possessively against his chest. 

“No,” Ralph stated firmly, covering Eren’s head with his hand. “Djel said for you all to keep your hands off the boy until after Levi’s time is up.” 

“Why can’t we have fun with him until…” The alpha complained. 

“Because Levi will have less incentive to do what I’ve asked if he thinks he’ll be getting back a used omega regardless,” Djel interrupted as he came into the room. “The purpose of bringing him here wasn’t for him to be your toy, it was to motivate Levi.” 

Marshall stepped into the room, carrying a naked omega in his arms and Eren turned in Ralph’s lap and sat up. The other boy had messy blonde hair that was dirty and hung to his shoulders and his body was thin and frail looking, his ribs and spine clearly visible under his abnormally pale skin. He was limp in Marshall’s arms, though Eren could see by the way the other boy’s back would heave against Marshall’s chest that he was crying. 

“I can’t right now… please…” the other boy pleaded weakly, his face pressed against Marshall’s neck. 

“He’ll be ready in a few minutes, I already took care of him,” Marshall announced, looking over at Eren pointedly. 

Eren gaped back at him, shaking his head as he took in the situation unfolding before him. The other boy looked as though he was barely clinging to life as it was, what kind of monsters would abuse someone in such a state? 

“He used to be one of my favorites,” Marshall said with mock sadness, brushing a hand into the quivering boy’s dirty hair as he eyed Eren. “He’s not so pretty anymore. All the fucking and aborted pregnancies have run him down. We’ll be replacing him soon. I’ve got a thing for blonds… do you know of any?” 

Eren lurched toward Marshall and Ralph wrapped an arm across his chest, holding him in his lap as the boy bared his teeth and fought to get at the other alpha. “You stay the hell away from him you asshole!” Eren screamed desperately, waving a shackled fist at Marshall. “If you hurt Armin I’ll fucking kill you, I will fucking _kill all of you_.” 

“I don’t think anyone here is worried about that,” Marshall quipped with a wink, walking over to another couch and taking a seat in between two other alphas. He was running his hand up and down the omega’s back and the other boy’s sobs were slowly fading into silence and slowed breathing. “If you hang around here much longer, you’ll be just like the rest of our toys, submissive and compliant.” 

“Like hell I will,” Eren snarled with unbridled rage, lurching and twisting in Ralph’s lap with renewed energy. “You’ve never dealt with someone like _me_. I’ll never stop fighting!” 

There were a few chuckles dispersed about the room and Eren glanced around with a bit of confusion. “You people think all omegas are weak, but I’m not,” Eren snapped his chest puffing with pride behind Ralph’s grip. 

“All omegas are cooperative after they’ve had their medicine,” Marshall said coolly, turning the listless boy in his lap so Eren could finally see his face. The boy mewled and rolled his head under Marshall’s chin, his lidded blue eyes vacant and drowsy. Marshall brushed his finger tips over the omega’s raw, reddish nipple and the boy reached behind him with fumbled hands to grab onto the lower portion of Marshall’s shirt, his body keening. “They crave it when they don’t have it,” Marshall explained, lowering his hand between the boy’s thighs and pressing at him in a way that made the omega’s eyes slam shut. “It’s rather addictive, so when they get it before we take them out to play, it’s a relief.” 

“So you drug them?” Eren could barely contain his outrage, straining in Ralph’s lap. “Let me go, this isn’t right! He’s a human being, you can’t do this…” 

Ralph clasped his rough hand over Eren’s mouth and shushed him. “I said I could help you, but if you provoke them they won’t let me take you away from here when Levi’s time is up,” he whispered, leaving his lips close to Eren’s ear, his goatee scraping against the delicate and chafed skin of his neck and his breath reeking of stale cigars. 

“That’s right,” Marshall said, removing his hand from between the other boy’s legs and unfastening his pants. “It’s the humane thing to do, it lessens the pain.” Marshall lifted the frail boy by his thighs and then guided him back into his lap, sighing and relaxing against the couch as he bottomed out. The omega leaned against his chest, his head on Marshall’s shoulder and his face that was obviously once beautiful scrunched up and a vision of despair. 

Eren peeled Ralph’s hand away from his mouth with both of his. “You _are_ hurting him, I can see it in his face! Don’t any of you care at all?” He glanced around the room, noticing that while a few of the alphas were watching the scene Eren was making, others were completely disinterested and reading or talking to each other in quite, private conversations. “You can’t treat people this way, its sick!” 

The other omega’s eyes focused on him for the first time and the boy reached his hand out to Eren lamely, it falling to his side only moments after he’d been able to lift it. 

“Please,” Eren pleaded, twisting in Ralph’s lap and taking his face into his hands. “Please make them stop. Tell them to let him go. I’ll… I’ll go with you when Levi’s time is up and I won’t put up a fight, I’ll be good, I won’t cause you any problems, just please tell them to let him go.” 

Ralph’s eyes brightened a bit and he gave Eren a pleased half-smile, brushing his finger tips through his hair as though it had just been settled that Eren was going to be his. “They can’t just let him go, kitten. He’ll die on his own. He’ll go through withdrawal alone and on the streets in the middle of winter. He isn’t healthy as it is. When they’re finished with him, they’ll take him to a brothel, he’ll be kept alive that way.” 

“That’s no life.” Eren dropped his hands to Ralph’s collar, tugging on it with all of the strength he had left. “Please,” he hissed, his brows furrowed and his eyes squinting. “Promise me you’ll get him out of here. I’ll do whatever you want if you take me home, I swear. I can’t live with knowing what’s happening to him.” 

“If it wasn’t him, it would just be someone else,” Ralph said matter-of-factly, catching Eren’s face as the boy tried to turn his head back to the other omega. “They’ll be replacing him with another one soon as it is. You can’t save them all, you should just worry about yourself. They have every reason to have you taking over for him and I’m your only way out.” 

Eren pushed down on Ralph’s wrist and freed himself from his grasp enough to look over his shoulder at the other boy being bounced in Marshall’s lap. His eyes were shut now and tears were streaming down his face and making dark splotches appear on Marshall’s khaki colored coat. He looked as though he had completely given up hope and even whatever drugs they had been giving him weren’t enough to numb his pain. 

“Then just promise me this one, take him, too,” Eren pleaded. “I’ll look after him, I’ll help him get better. You won’t even notice he’s there.” Although Eren knew that being taken home with Ralph was no refuge, it was still better than being in this place, it just had to be. His conscience wouldn’t allow him to forget the other boy, the one that could easily be him or his best friend. 

“I don’t _want_ him, kitten. He’s another mouth to feed. This isn’t a situation where you get to barter with me. Either you decide you want to come with me, or you stay here.” 

Eren watched Marshall pull the other omega from his lap and pass him to the alpha sitting to his left, a similar scene beginning to unfold. Eren turned away in disgust, dropping his head as he began to feel lightheaded and dizzy. He kept thinking that at any moment, Levi and the rest of his squad would burst through the door and help him, but minutes continued to pass with no sign of his alpha. 

* 

* 

* 

* 

* 

* 

* 

* 

* 

* 

He was sure Levi would come for him, if he just held out a little longer. He needed to bide his time, make an alley of Ralph until he was rescued. Levi would listen to him, he would care. He wouldn’t let this other omega that once had a name and life in his eyes continue to suffer this way. Unlike Ralph and the other alphas in the room, humanity still mattered to Levi. It was exactly what had drawn Eren to him in the first place, before he knew what a remarkable man he truly was. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Why would you do it, Bertolt?” Hanji asked with a deep, pained frown. 

“I felt like I had to, they didn’t really make it a choice,” the young man said quietly, staring down into his lap while Levi stood behind him with his sword drawn and Hanji and Mike questioned him. 

“You should have come to us, we could have helped you,” Mike said, his eyes narrowed and skepticism written in the wrinkles on forehead. “The most important thing we can have for each other as soldiers is trust and you’ve destroyed that.” 

“Please, let me help get Eren back and then whatever you chose to do with me, I’ll understand.” Bertolt bowed his head humbly, his hands folded. 

“I think he should bait the three of them out and then let us take them,” Levi suggested. “If we go downstairs into the tunnels it will be a massacre. They have more men and know the layout. Besides that, they have pistols. All we have is the element of surprise and they’re expecting us. If we can separate the subordinates from their leaders, they may surrender without much of a fight, if any. They might not be much more dedicated to Djel than Bertolt is, possibly not enough to risk their own lives for him if he isn’t present anyway.” 

“How do we know Bertolt won’t tell them what we’ve planned if we send him down there?” Mike asked with skepticism. “He hasn’t proven himself to be trustworthy thus far. He could be lying about how many men they have.” 

Levi walked around Bertolt’s body and looked into his eyes. “If you aid in the capture of those three and Eren’s rescue, we’ll allow you to remain a member of the Survey Corps and you can have a second chance.” 

“Levi!” Hanji interrupted, startled. “I really think this is something we should think about.” 

“He went along with a plot hatched by some scumbags because he felt he had no other option,” Levi started, turning so his back was to the others and they couldn’t see his face. He remembered his own introduction to the military, who he had been working for and what he’d promised, the things he had planned to do. “He says he realizes it was a fuck up. If he can help fix it, maybe we can let him continue to serve and do something useful with his life.” 

“I’ll do it anyway,” Bertolt said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. “I’ll draw them outside and get them into the fishery across the street.” 

“That’s good enough for me,” Levi said, returning his blade to its sheath. The others stood and Hanji followed Levi toward the door, placing her hand on his elbow and pulling him aside. 

“Are you sure about this, Levi?” She whispered with concern. “Telling him he can stay in the Corps?” 

Levi looked back at Hanji with tired, desperate eyes. The steel grey orbs were glassier than Hanji had ever seen them and underneath them the skin was darkened. “I’m willing to say or do anything to get Eren back,” he said simply. 

Hanji nodded and put her hand on his shoulder. “I’m worried about him, too. I care about him, both of you, Levi.” 

“When we get back there…” Levi paused, taking in a deep breath. There was a part of him that wished he was doing this on his own so he didn’t risk anyone else being hurt, but he knew that his friends wouldn’t have it. “Whatever it takes.” 

“I’m with you, Levi,” Hanji promised. “Whatever it takes.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Eren howled in pain as he was tossed into a new cell and hit the stone floor. He was in a hallway lined with small individual cells that had been carved into the bedrock. Each had a metal door with bars on the outer wall, while everything else on all sides was stone. There wasn’t much light, only bits that came in from some torches that were dispersed throughout the hallway and it was much smaller than the previous cell he’d been being held in. 

There were several other omegas in the cells, including the blond one he’d seen earlier that was dumped into the one beside Eren’s. It was hard to get a good look at them in the dim lighting, but most of them appeared to be curled up in the back corners of their cells on the floor, as if they were all trying to be silent and invisible. 

Eren wasn’t like those omegas, at least not yet, and he crawled his way over to the bars and placed his tiny hands on them, pressing his face against them and listening. 

An alpha had run into the room they’d all been in, frantic and worried, telling Djel that someone needed to talk to them immediately about _the new omega_. 

Eren had known immediately it was him they were talking about and his heart had leapt into his throat. That _someone_ was Levi and whatever army he had brought to back him up and soon, in just a little longer, this nightmare would be over for him, for all of them. 

Ralph had handed him over to another alpha, the one that had tossed Eren so carelessly into the cell, and he had left with Djel and Marshall. 

He could hear the quiet sobs coming from the cell next to his own and his heart broke all over again for the other boy. Eren had been so lucky, he truly knew that now. He had an alpha that had honor and treated him like… like a princess. Eren almost smiled, tears filling his own eyes as he recalled the argument he’d had with Levi their first night together. How he’d refused to wear the beautiful clothes Levi had bought for him and Levi had told him he acted like a princess. Looking back now it seemed like such a foolish and inconsequential thing to get so angry over, especially when Levi, bless his heart, was actually trying to do a good thing. Maybe he _was_ a bit of a princess and a brat, but he would never consider himself spoiled again. Everyday from hereon out, he’d know how blessed he was and he’d be more appreciative of Levi, even when he fucked up and did things wrong. As misguided as he was sometimes, Levi was only trying to make him happy. 

And he had been. 

And he would be again. 

Eren crawled to the side of his cell, against the bars. “I’m sorry they hurt you,” Eren said through the wall to the other omega. “What’s your name?” 

“Julian,” the other omega choked out hoarsely. “N-no one calls me that anymore though.” 

“My alpha is on his way to come get me and I’m going to make sure you and everyone else gets freed from this place,” Eren said softly. He reached through the bars and hooked his hand around into the other cell, offering it to the other boy. “I promise it can be so much better than this. Just hang on a little longer.” 

He felt cold, boney fingers slip into his hand. “Do you really think he’ll help me?” Julian asked through sniffles. 

“He’s a good man,” Eren assured him, rubbing his thumb gently over the boy’s knuckles. “He’ll want to make sure you’re all okay.” 

“I hope he makes it,” Julian whispered. “They killed my alpha right in front of me after they…” 

The other boy trailed off and started crying again, his sobs echoing in the sparse tunnel, likely remembering whatever had happened in his past. 

Eren held Julian’s hand a bit more tightly, his stomach falling as he took in the horror of what the other boy must have felt. He couldn’t imagine losing Levi that way, he knew it would haunt him for the rest of his life. That the last things his alpha saw was his own omega being hurt. It was probably the highest form of mental torture for any decent alpha. But, Levi was powerful, strong, determined. He would survive and he would bring him home. 

“I’m so sorry, I hate these assholes so much.” Eren rested his head against the bars, looking up at the stone ceiling of his small cell. “If I can help you get out of here, it’ll be worth going through all this. No one should have to live like this.” 

“No one cares about me anymore.” Julian’s cool hand twitched in Eren’s. “Sometimes I’m sad that I even wake up.” 

“I care,” Eren whispered, his heart sinking into his stomach. “You’re not alone anymore.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Levi walked around the vacant building across from where he knew Djel and his men were holed up, studying every detail so in the event there was a skirmish he would be prepared. It had once been a fishery, back before the waters had been so over fished that the government had to set limitations to prevent the entire food source from being wiped out. It was mostly empty, the windows boarded up and only letting in streaks of sunlight, and heavily covered in dust. 

They had come equipped with chains, swords and daggers, as well as their 3D maneuver gear. Levi knew that they needed to take every advantage they had and if the fight needed to be brought to the streets, it would weigh heavily in their favor due to their unique skills. 

The only wild card was Bertolt. There was no way that Levi could be certain that he would follow through with his promises to assist them. Due to that, he knew they needed to have two plans in place. One for if Bertolt lead the men to him without informing them and another in the event that Bertolt tipped them off and they attempted an offensive attack. 

He had stopped in to see Erwin, counting on his superior to help him with logistics and the best tactical measures they could take. It was clear by the dark circles under the Commander’s eyes that he hadn’t slept a wink the night before either, obviously torn up with both guilt and worry. 

Levi knew that it was killing Erwin inside not to have his boots on the ground helping, but Levi insisted that he stay with Armin, out of sight and protecting his own omega. If he was killed during the confrontation, not only would he be gone but all leverage would be lost as well. 

Erwin had fixed Armin a bath for while Levi was over, attempting keep the omega shielded from as many of the details as he could manage. But, not long after he had arrived, the boy had padded over to the kitchen table where the men were going over the plans, dripping wet and wrapped up in an oversized white towel. He wanted to help and he was convinced he could, if only the men would include him in their conversation. Levi figured it couldn’t hurt, that three heads might be better than two, in spite of the fact that Armin was an omega without any military experience or training. 

The boy had turned out to be remarkably adept at planning and predicting possible outcomes and areas of weakness. Both alphas were impressed with how brilliant Armin was, coming up with scenarios and strategies that had even eluded Erwin with all of his years of experience. He was able to somehow put himself in the minds of their enemies and predict with remarkable precision. 

Levi had left feeling confident that no matter what turn the inevitable confrontation took, they would come out winners. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“I’m glad we were able to work this out without any issues.” 

Eren’s body tensed when he heard several sets of footsteps and the voice of Marshall in the hallway. He gently pulled his hand from Julian’s, who had fallen asleep holding it, and moved back away from the bars, listening carefully. 

“He hasn’t been raped or injured,” Marshall said, his voice traveling down the hallway. “He’s been kept locked away, only myself, Djel and Ralph have had access to him.” 

“You can take him now,” Eren heard Djel say. “I hope there aren’t any hard feelings.” 

Eren’s heart skipped a beat and he crawled back toward the bars. His breaths quickened and he rested his face against the metal poles, breaking out in a smile and tears of joy dripping from his face. Levi had finally worked things out and come for him, just like he knew he would. He’d never been so relieved and he couldn’t wait to wrap his arms around his alpha’s neck. He might never let go. 

Ralph was the first to his cell, his face pale and his eyes looking dead and glassy. He looked completely wrecked and it was all Eren could do to stop himself from giving him a smug smile and telling him that he was right all along. 

“Don’t be so upset, Ralph,” Marshall said, appearing next to him. “It’s his fucking alpha. I know you wanted him but we’ll find you someone else.” 

Ralph turned his head away, keeping pained eyes on Eren, watching the boy smile and start to cry. 

“We really are sorry,” Djel said, stepping front of Eren’s cell. “We didn’t know.” 

Eren looked over the men in front of him, Djel, Marshall, Ralph and another older man he didn’t recognize, craning his neck and searching for his alpha. 

Marshall unlocked the door and the fourth man stepped in front of him. Eren’s smile faded and he stared up at him in confusion. 

“W-who are you? Where’s…” Eren started, a lump forming in his throat. 

“I’m your alpha,” the older man said bluntly, narrowing his eyes and looking Eren over carefully. 

“N-no,” Eren croaked, scrambling backward into the cell away from the man until his back was to the wall and his arms pressed against the stone. “I… I have an alpha, I don’t even know you…you’re not…” 

“I’m your alpha and I always have been,” the man said frankly, losing patience. “I contracted with your father for you years ago. You’re Eren Jaeger, aren’t you? Grisha’s omega son?” 

Eren shook his head, his jaw dropping in shock. “No, my father wouldn’t… he never said a thing about you!” 

The man pulled a piece of parchment from his shirt pocket and held it out in front of Eren. 

“It’s our contract. They’ve all seen it, it’s why they’re turning you over to me, the alpha you _rightfully_ belong to. Do you recognize your father’s signature?” 

He did, and not only that, but thanks to Hanji and Levi, he was able to read some of the words on the contract. 

_Eren will not be taught how to read or anything beyond basic mathematics._

_Eren will be encouraged to submit and be loyal to his alpha._

_Eren will be kept current on all injections, take vitamins daily and kept in outstanding health._

_Eren will be prevented from forming bonds with other alphas, regardless of their age._

_Eren will be delivered approximately one week prior to his first heat._

The man pulled the contact away before Eren could finish it, though he had certainly seen more than enough to chill him completely to the core. 

That his own father would do this, promise him to some alpha that was a complete stranger to him, let alone so much older… 

Eren dropped his head and wrapped his arms around his shins. 

Everything he had ever believed had been wrong. 

His father had kept everything a secret to him, no doubt knowing damn well Eren would have fought like hell and probably run away had he had any idea about the contract. He had groomed him, denied him, molded him into what this man had asked for. And this man was someone that had never made any effort to even get to know him, to be a part of his life while he was growing up, to let him reach his potential. 

He was chattel to his father, nothing more. Not his son, not someone to love, not someone to want the best for. He was a means to an end. Just a piece of property without any humanity or dignity, without any rights, to be sold off to the highest bidder. There was no love, no bond, no emotional attachment. It was no wonder that his father hadn’t turned back around or come looking for him when the wall and gate fell. He was probably out there somewhere, alive, and not giving a damn about what happened to Eren. 

And Levi… 

Eren let out a desperate sob, crying out into his thighs, wailing as he felt his heart shattering. 

Levi couldn’t come rescue him because he was never his to begin with. The man held a valid, legal contract and the only way Levi could ever get him back was to kidnap him himself. And then what kind of life would they have? Levi would be the primary suspect and they would have no where to run or hide. Clearly this man had both the corrupt Military Police on his side as well as the law. 

And he had fallen in love with Levi. He’d felt things he didn’t ever believe were really real. He’d thought of Levi in a way he never thought he would see an alpha. He wanted _forever_ with him. He wanted to give him _everything_. He wanted to make Levi as happy as Levi was making him. He wanted to be his _omega_ and give him all the things that went along with it that he’d always turned his nose up at. 

“Would you like Ralph to carry him to your carriage for you? He may be a bit difficult,” Djel offered. 

“I can accompany you back to your house in case there are any issues,” Marshall added. 

“That would be fine,” the man answered in a bored tone. 

Eren didn’t want to let go of his legs when Ralph knelt down to pick him up, sure that if he did he would completely fall apart. So, the alpha picked him up that way, curled up in the fetal position and sobbing, his face hidden from the world. 

“I guess you really liked Levi,” Ralph said quietly, trailing down the hallway behind the others, carrying Eren. 

“I _love_ him,” Eren whispered, weeping and wetting the man’s shirt. 

Ralph brushed his hand into Eren’s damp, tear soaked hair. “I’m sure he loves you, too.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

“Do you think he’ll pull through?” Hanji asked Levi, standing to one side of the door that Bertolt was supposed to lead the men through, Olou to her opposite. 

Levi nodded from across the room, behind an old desk near a window. He was confident that Bertolt would get the other men out of their underground headquarters and that was enough for him. Even if they knew that Levi was planning an attack, on the surface the fight would be somewhat fair. They had recruited Eld and Gunther, two other members of Levi’s Special Operations Squad, to assist them in rescuing Eren. Along with Mike, that made a team of six of the strongest and most elite soldiers humanity had to offer. Levi felt good about their odds. 

Levi smirked and nodded again as he peeked out the window, watching as Bertolt lead Djel and Ralph toward the door they had instructed him to. It was concerning that Marshall was missing, but neither of the men were giving any indication that they were expecting an ambush, engaging in casual conversation with each other, one looking rather downtrodden, and neither with weapons drawn. 

When they came through the door, Hanji and Olou were on them in an instant, their swords to their necks and holding them against their bodies. Bertolt stepped aside and Eld and Gunther helped guide the men toward two chairs fitted with chains. They had the stunned, silent men chained to the chairs within mere seconds of them entering the building, proving their skills went far beyond slaying Titans. 

Once they were secure, Levi nodded to the others and Mike grabbed Bertolt’s arm, dragging him outside and across the street along with Eld and Gunther. Olou went to the roof to look out for anyone else that might approach, leaving Levi and Hanji alone with the two men. 

“What are you going to do, kills us?” Djel asked, his voice rife with amusement. “Go ahead! It won’t change a damn thing, you pathetic waste of…” 

Levi lurched forward and punched Djel in the jaw, knocking out two of his teeth. The man’s head drooped and he spit blood, smirking and shaking his head. “Is that all you’ve got? You’re as much of a bitch as I thought.” 

Levi narrowed his eyes and punched the man in the face again, directly in his eye, breaking his eye socket with the amount of force behind it, the crack of the shattering bone audible and echoing in the nearly empty building. 

“You’ll never get him back, Levi,” Djel said with confidence. “Killing us won’t make any fucking difference, but do what you gotta do if it’ll make you feel better about losing some tail.” 

“I know where you’re keeping him and I have a squad going to eliminate the rest of your men right now. And after I get Eren back, after he tells me what you assholes did to him, then I’ll decide how I’m going to kill you.” Levi sneered and paced in front of the two men, Hanji hanging behind him with her sword drawn. 

“Who wants Erwin dead? Are you following orders from someone else?” Levi asked, leaning in toward Djel’s face. 

“I’m doing it for the benefit of mankind, Erwin is a useless disgrace,” Djel said with a sneer. “Even if I was carrying out orders, I’d take them to my grave. Have you forgotten that I’m a soldier, too?” 

“Some fucking soldier,” Levi scoffed, turning suddenly and landing another punch, breaking Djel’s nose. “You have no honor.” 

Djel chuckled, blood running down his face and his right eye swelling shut. “You’re never going to see Eren again, Levi. All of this is for nothing. You’ll probably lose men in the process, all while putting a target on your own back. You’re a fucking fool.” 

Levi’s eyes flared with rage and he punched the man repeatedly, stopping only to squeeze Djel’s neck, his fists and hands bloodied. 

“I loved watching him cry, he was so broken,” Djel taunted with a strained voice. “He could barely lift his head at the end, knowing you’d failed him.” 

“Did you kill him?” Levi asked, his voice wavering. He had genuinely believed they would stick to the 48 hours they had promised him before doing something so drastic, that they would actually keep the deal they had offered. He took a step back, feeling a sudden rush of fear and sickness. If they’d killed Eren, after all of this, he was liable to go berserk and kill all of them before killing himself. It was more guilt than he was prepared to carry. But, he wouldn’t deserve the relief of death. He should carry on and feel the pain of his inadequacies and failures for the rest of his natural life. 

“Answer me,” Levi growled, grabbing the man’s neck and squeezing it tightly. “Fucking answer me! Did you kill him?” 

Levi let go of Djel and spun to Ralph wildly, swinging at his face blindly, barely even able to think straight any longer. 

“No!” Ralph cried out as his cheek split open and blood smeared his face. 

Levi paused, catching his breath, standing in front of Ralph. 

“Captain!” Eld ran into the room, over to Levi, glancing back and forth between the two bloodied men. “Sir, there are several omegas down there, we’re bringing them all up… we can’t find Eren. The men down there say he was removed earlier this afternoon, we can’t confirm it’s true but we’ve searched the place and we don’t think he’s there.” 

“Tell Mike to make sure anyone they’re holding down there is removed, omega or otherwise. I want the names of everyone working with these two.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Eld said, saluting Levi and rushing out of the fishery. 

“Where the fuck did you take him?” Levi looked back and forth between the two men. 

“We didn’t take him anywhere,” Djel said snidely. “He was taken _from_ us.” 

“By who?” Levi was livid, anger, fear and desperation all rolled up into just two words. Of all the things he had planned for, he hadn’t expected Eren to be kidnapped from his kidnappers. 

“By his _alpha_ ,” Djel said with a twisted smirk, a glint of joy in his one good eye as he watched Levi’s expression shift from rage to confusion. 

“ _I’m_ his alpha,” Levi said lowly, taking a step closer to Djel. “I don’t know what kind of game you think this is…” 

“Oh, I don’t think it’s a game, even though it’s amusing to see you so wound up over a piece of ass,” Djel’s grin widened, exposing his missing teeth. “You _aren’t_ his alpha. Someone else is. He had a legal contract, signed by the boy’s father. You’re _fucked_.” 

Levi froze, recalling the conversation he’d had with Erwin not so long ago. Erwin had suspected something of this nature, that Eren had been intended to someone else and had narrowly dodged it due to the chaos that ensued after the Shiganshina fell. It had all made sense, but Levi hadn’t expected it to become an issue. He never expected that this other alpha might actually _find_ Eren and _take him_. Levi had thought it was unlikely that the other man was even _alive_ or would think Eren was. 

It hit him then, that Eren was with another alpha that had legal rights to him, even though he fucking _belonged_ to Levi. That there was a very real chance that whoever this other man was, he was doing unspeakable things to _his boy_ at that very moment and worst of all feeling absolutely _entitled_ to do so. 

“Who was it?” Levi asked lowly, thinking about the state Eren had been in. How he’d been deprived an education and taught basic life skills. Whoever the bastard was, he was no good for Eren, and contract or not Levi was going to confront him. There was no way that Eren could ever be happy with someone like that and Levi knew that Erwin had been right. Eren had been kept in the dark because if he had known about this other alpha, he would have fought like hell to get away while he had the chance. 

“I’m not telling you shit,” Djel spat, adjusting himself in his chair. “I’m no fucking rat. You can keep pounding on my face or kill me for all I care.” 

Levi kicked the man’s shin as hard as he could and Djel shook his head. “Go ahead, give it to me. I want you to. Show your friend the man you really are. You pretend like you’re squeaky clean, let her see the truth. You’re garbage, underground trash. You don’t even deserve the fresh air you breathe after the things you’ve done and where you came from.” 

Before Levi could say another word, Hanji stepped in front of him and brought her sword down on Djel’s wrist, severing his hand from his body. He howled in pain and blood pulsed out and puddled onto the floor. 

“Who took Eren?” Hanji asked coolly, tilting her head. She waited a beat and then brought her sword down on Djel’s other wrist. Djel thrashed and convulsed in front of her, his face turning pale and graying from blood loss. 

“I won’t…” Djel mumbled, his head drooping. 

“I probably should have started with his fingers,” Hanji said with a heavy sigh, walking over to Ralph, whose eyes widened in horror. He pressed himself back against the chair, as if he could somehow get away, beginning to panic. 

“Who took Eren?” Hanji asked, waiting a mere fraction of a second before slicing off two of Ralph’s fingers. 

“Fuck, stop!” Ralph howled, his face twisted in terror. “I’ll tell you, just stop, please! I don’t want to die!” 

“You have thirty seconds to tell him everything, otherwise you’ll lose two more,” Hanji said simply, motioning over to a somewhat shocked Levi whose eyes were on her rather than the bleeding men before him. 

“What Djel said is true, he had a contract, it was valid.” Ralph was breathing rapidly and sweating, seeming to shrink before Levi’s eyes. “I know because I looked it over myself. I didn’t… I didn’t want it to be true. I… I wanted Eren… for myself… I wasn’t going to let them hurt him, I liked him… I… he’s beautiful and I wanted to bring him home with me… I wasn’t going to let them…” 

“I don’t fucking care that you wanted to fuck Eren you sick piece of shit,” Levi snarled, the fire returning to his eyes as his jealousy was piqued. He drew his sword and held it to Ralph’s neck, his teeth clenched and his brows furrowed. “This is your last chance. Who is the man claiming to be Eren’s alpha?” 

“It’s Kenny Ackerman… he took him this afternoon…” Ralph rasped. 

Levi dropped his sword to the floor with a clatter and backed away from Hanji and the other men, staggering with weak knees until he could brace his body against an overturned table. Levi’s complexion, which had just been red with rage, had faded into a pale, ghostly white. His previously clenched jaw had gone slack and his eyes that had been squinted and focused were now wide and lost. 

“Levi,” Hanji said softly with concern. “Are you alright? Do you… do you _know_ him?” 

Levi brought his bloodied hands to his face, covering it and slumping down onto the floor. Of all of the people left in the world, why did it have to be _him_? 

“What do you want me to do with these two? Djel is going to bleed out if his wounds aren’t attended to soon…” 

“I don’t care,” Levi said quietly, uncharacteristically running filthy hands into his hair, his face smeared with the blood of other men. “Do whatever you feel is best.” 

Levi stood up, walking toward the door, not even looking over his shoulder as Hanji called to him. 

He stepped outside into the cold, though not even feeling it, barely hearing Mike as he ran up to him holding a thin, blond omega wrapped in a blanket. He knew, Eren wasn’t down there, he already knew. He knew who Eren was with and he knew that the likelihood of him ever seeing him again was pretty much non-existent. He knew Kenny better than almost anyone, he knew he wasn’t someone that would make a contract for an omega he didn’t seriously want. He knew what happened when anyone got in between Kenny and something he wanted. 

He knew if he tried to kill him, he’d be the one that wound up dead. 

Levi walked alone through the snow, toward no place in particular, dazed, the sounds of the afternoon streets all melding together into meaningless echoes of sound. 

He hadn’t asked for Eren. He hadn’t even wanted him, not until he’d had him. But, he’d known, from the moment he looked into his eyes… he knew that Eren was everything he’d needed. He adored his boy with his impossibly big teal eyes and brown hair that no matter how much he brushed was always just a little bit messy. He cherished the little wet spots Eren would make on his clothes when he fell asleep on him and the soft sounds of his snores and sleep filled murmurs. His scent had become home to Levi, familiarity, warmth, comfort. He had finally found his _true_ family. 

He couldn’t accept that it was over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try not to hate me too much :-\
> 
> Chapter title from Alkaline Trio's Fine Without You


	13. I am the man who will fight for your honor, I'll be the hero you've been dreaming of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight it's very clear  
> 'Cause we're both lying here  
> There's so many things I wanna say  
> I will always love you  
> I would never leave you alone
> 
> Sometimes I just forget  
> Say things I might regret  
> It breaks my heart to see you crying  
> I don't wanna lose you  
> I could never make it alone
> 
> I am a man who will fight for your honor  
> I'll be the hero you're dreaming of  
> We'll live forever  
> Knowing together  
> That we did it all for the glory of love
> 
> You keep me standing tall  
> You help me through it all  
> I'm always strong when you're beside me  
> I have always needed you  
> I could never make it alone
> 
> I am the man who will fight for your honor  
> I'll be the hero  
> You've been dreaming of  
> We'll live forever  
> Knowing together that we did it all  
> For the glory of love
> 
> It's like a knight in shining armor  
> From a long time ago  
> Just in time I will save the day  
> Take you to my castle far away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again... WARNING FOR MANGA SPOILERS. I sincerely don't know how anyone can be in this fandom and NOT know the spoilers that come up in this, but I am warning for them just in case you live in a bubble lol.
> 
> This is a long chapter (over 12K words). I tried to include as much as I could in it. I still feel like I could have said more but I did my best with it. I really hope you all enjoy it, I know you've been patiently waiting for this and I thank you for sticking with me and my story <3 Love you all <3

The door to Erwin’s suite swung open, the blond alpha dropping his hand from the knob as his jaw dropped in horror and concern at the sight of Levi before him, his hair and face caked with blood and his eyes vacant. Worst of all, he was alone, which could only mean that something had gone terribly wrong. 

“Levi, what the hell happened?” Erwin asked frantically, grabbing the younger man by the arm and pulling him inside and shutting and locking the door behind him. Armin was sitting on the couch, his blue blanket wrapped around him and up over his shoulders. When he saw the state Levi was in, his face fell and his eyes began to quiver as they filled with tears. 

“Eren…?” Armin whispered, turning to look at his alpha for reassurance. 

“He’s gone,” Levi mumbled quietly, unable to focus on Erwin’s face and dropping his eyes to the floor. 

Erwin glanced over at his distraught omega and then back to Levi. He’d only seen Levi in this state once before and it had been after he’d discovered his two closest friends had been slaughtered by Titans. 

“Gone, gone?” Erwin asked hesitantly, keeping half an eye on Armin. 

“Might as well be,” Levi forced out, wavering slightly on his unsteady feet and grasping onto the back of a chair for support. 

Erwin sighed and took a step closer to Levi. “If he isn’t dead then he isn’t really gone.” The older alpha grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to his side. “You’re coming with me,” he muttered, dragging the shorter man beside him down the hallway to the bathroom. 

“Did we lose anyone? Were any of our people injured?” He asked Levi quietly so Armin wouldn’t hear him as he pulled him into the bathroom. 

Levi shook his head. “They’re all fine.” 

Erwin shut the bathroom door and turned on the shower. “Get in, get your head clear and go get Eren,” he said firmly to Levi, who was leaning slumped against the sink. 

“I’m not going to be able to get him back,” Levi said, gripping the bathroom counter so hard his knuckles were white beneath the cracked, dried blood. “You were right. He had another alpha, his father sold him to him before Shiganshina fell.” 

Erwin grabbed Levi by the shoulders and turned him to face him, pulling open some of the top buttons on his blood stained shirt and yanking it off over his head. “So then you go to him and you tell him he either gives you Eren in a gentlemanly manner or you’ll take him.” 

Levi shook his head and dropped it toward his chest. “You don’t understand. Neither of those methods will work with him. He has no honor and he’d kill me if I even tried to…” 

Erwin bent down and yanked off Levi’s boots, unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off, then shoved the black boxer brief wearing Captain into the shower. “What are you doing talking like this? As if you’ve already been defeated? You aren’t giving up on him, are you?” 

Levi shook his head under the stream of water, blood running down his face, shoulders and body. 

“Don’t do this to yourself,” Erwin said with a commanding tone. “Get yourself cleaned up while I go back to your place and get you a change of clothes. Then you’ll go and do what you need to do. I know that you will.” 

Erwin shut the shower curtain and Levi heard the bathroom door click when he left the room. Finally, he was alone. No more people, no more voices, it was just him and the spray of the water and the steam. He brought his hands up to the white tiled wall of the shower, blood running into the grout and tinting it pink as he tipped his head forward and his shoulders hunched. He shut his eyes, his teeth clenched and his nose wrinkled. 

And he screamed. He didn’t care about who heard him, what they might think, who he could worry or terrify. It was a raging, mourning cry. Like that of a mother animal returning to her nest to find her young had been eaten in her absence. It was desperation, pain, heartbreak, loss, anger, vengeance. It was having the most precious piece of his life stolen from him. 

He had sworn he would never have an omega and he would never get attached to another human being this way. It was painful enough losing other alphas he’d come to respect and consider friends. He hadn’t wanted to let anyone in like this, to let them be so entangled with his hopes and dreams, the very things he had chosen to ignore because he knew pining for them would only bring him hurt and disappointment. 

He would probably die today. He knew it deep in his gut and as the tears he’d been holding slipped down his cheeks and his body shook violently in the hot shower, he accepted that the best possible scenario was that he might be able to take Kenny down with him. It would give Eren at least a hope of having a better alpha. It couldn’t get much worse than the one he had. 

No one knew Kenny the way he did. He’d seen him in private moments and he knew the older man’s beliefs and capabilities so well that he’d adopted many of them. Kenny had taught him to avoid getting entangled with an omega or having a mate. He’d warned him that having one was a weakness, that enemies would use them against him, that any attachment he had with someone – especially one that was weak like an omega – would be exploited. After long nights of drinking he’d brought Levi with him to brothels like where his mother had sold his body to aid their survival. He’d told him to compartmentalize and keep sex separate from bonds. Kenny had said it was important to surround himself with people that were strong enough not to be a liability, but never stronger than him in the event he needed to take one of them out. 

Levi had lived his life by that code. He’d made sure he was always the strongest of any pack he was in, but that his comrades were powerful, smart and determined. He had made sure that sex was never anymore more than a physical act, a release, something he could wash away and discard after a shower, a few solitary drinks and some sleep. Levi had avoided omegas completely, never allowing himself to get caught up in the timeless dance that kept what was left of humanity in continuing existence. 

Until _Eren_ , of course. 

He knew that day when he’d held his lithe body by his shirt in that dank warehouse and stared into those impossibly big teal eyes that were unlike anything he’d ever seen that there would be no going back. Still, he hadn’t anticipated how much the addition of Eren to his life would affect him. Sure, he’d been warned by none other than Kenny himself that omegas had a way of twisting themselves into your head if you weren’t careful, of turning you soft and making you weak in many ways, but still, he hadn’t truly understood what it was like to be so consumed by someone. 

He had cared about people before and been dedicated to them, loyal to them. But he’d never adored anyone or felt… 

Levi’s hands slid down from the shower wall and fell to his sides. 

Whatever it was, it was something he had no words for. It seemed that Eren had awakened something deep within him that had been lying dormant for all of these years. He knew there was more to being an alpha than being physically strong, but he’d considered himself to be missing the other pieces that would make him the complete package like Erwin. Somehow, Eren had opened the doors and flipped the switches that made Levi whole. 

It was different before, before he knew what it was like to have what he’d deprived himself of. He could go on, a shell of an alpha, tired, bristled and watching from the sidelines while everyone else he was acquainted with moved into the next phases of their lives. He would have been envious of their obvious fulfillment, but he had become an expert at making excuses for what he lacked to the point that he believed his own lies. That he didn’t want, didn’t _need_ what the rest of them had. That he was better off without an omega, they were only burdens and baggage. 

Never again would he be able to convince himself that he was happier alone and that omegas weren’t worth the trouble. He knew the warmth and peace of falling asleep with Eren’s tiny, fragile body cradled in his arms. He could never forget how his heart would swell when Eren’s face would light up and he’d know that he was responsible for the bright smile on his face and the sparkle in his eyes. And there was the satisfaction and pride in knowing that he and Eren were making a family together and he would be able to be the mate his mother had missed out on and the kind of father he’d never had. It had felt like redemption, the truest form of success, as though he was facing the darkness in his past head on and turning it all around. 

And what he couldn’t get himself to swallow was that _Kenny_ had wanted Eren. He’d _contracted_ for him, done it on the up and up, something that seemed completely out of character for the man for so many reasons. When Kenny wanted something, generally he simply _took_ it. And since when did Kenny want an _omega_? There had to be reasons and Erwin was right, he needed to get his head clear. If he could figure out _why_ Kenny wanted Eren, it was possible that he could figure out a substitution. 

He shut off the water and shucked off his soaked boxer briefs, rung them out and tossed them into Erwin’s hamper. He frowned when he saw the clean set of clothes that were folded neatly on the bathroom counter, knowing that Erwin had come into the bathroom at some point and had likely witnessed part of his breakdown. It wasn’t the first time that the older man had seen him lose control, but it still made him feel raw and exposed. 

Levi was half dressed when there was a knock on the door and Erwin stepped inside, staring at him with both sympathy and determination. 

“He isn’t _gone_ ,” Erwin said emphatically. “I know what it’s like for… to _really_ lose your mate. I know how you feel about Eren, I know what you’re going through right now, but you need to focus and remember that he is _still out there_. You _can_ get him back. I would have given _anything_ when Ryan was sick to have a fighting chance at holding on to what we had. _You_ have that, Levi. You can’t underestimate how much power and control you still have. It’s not hopeless, he’s _alive_ and I’m willing to bet he’s waiting for you to come for him right now, as he should be. He’s depending on you, this is what you signed up for. You put all of… this… aside and you figure it out and do whatever it takes to get him back.” 

Levi felt himself shrinking with guilt in front of his friend, recalling the pain Erwin had gone through when Ryan had died. Levi should have thought of it, should have been a shred more sensitive, should have kept things in fucking perspective. 

He’d been the one that Erwin had gone to, that the Commander had let see him broken down and at his worst and that he’d leaned on for support in the weeks and months following Ryan’s death. 

It had started the night of the young omega’s funeral. Erwin had been composed and put together at the widely attended service. He’d nodded along and shook hands with the massive amount of attendees that had come to pay their respects, barely showing any cracks or vulnerabilities due to his grief. 

It wasn’t until late that evening when Levi had been about to get into bed that he’d opened his door to a drunk, disheveled man standing before him, his eyes bloodshot and swollen and his normally sleek hair wrought messily around his face. 

Levi had quietly let him in and he’d sat with him and kept him company while he fell apart. Though Erwin had been there, had seen him lose it when Farlan and Isabel had been killed, Levi knew that even that probably didn’t compare to the loss that he was experiencing… something Levi had thought he probably would never completely understand. 

He’d confided in Levi that they’d just found out Ryan was pregnant before he had fallen ill, something they had never announced to anyone else. Their private joy had been fleeting and what had initially seemed like a blessing had only made Ryan’s death more tragic for Erwin. No one but Levi knew that he was grieving the loss of what was to be, of the broken promise of his first child and of his chance at fatherhood ending before it ever had a chance to begin. 

Although Levi had distanced himself from such concepts, knowing they were things that would never come to be for him, he’d known how important all of it had been to Erwin. Prior to Ryan’s maturity, Erwin had talked openly and proudly about the large family they were bound to have and it had seemed natural and obvious that it was their destiny. He didn’t doubt that Erwin would be an amazing, dedicated father… no one did. Levi had been rooting for him, hoping for the other alpha to experience the things he personally wouldn’t but knew that the other man wanted so desperately. And when Erwin told him that all of it had been stripped away from him, Levi grieved along with him. 

It had changed their relationship in a profound way, Erwin allowing Levi to see him in such an exposed, sensitive state. He’d chosen Levi to let in, to see him at his core and as the man he truly was, the one he had to hide from the rest of the world due to his position. 

Levi had been quiet and listened, laid beside him in the dark and let him grieve without judgment. He’d let him stay the night each time he’d appeared, drunk or distraught, unwilling to turn him away or let him be alone in his despair. It was something neither of them mentioned during the day, an unspoken secret between the two of them, Levi being Erwin’s support and anchor through the worst days of his life. 

Levi couldn’t even attempt to understand the depth of the other alpha’s loss, but he behaved like someone going through terrible withdrawal, as though his body was physically breaking down from no longer having the omega he had bonded to, his mate. The best Levi would do was listen and show him that in spite of what he had lost, he wasn’t alone. 

And as he stood there in the bathroom, recalling Erwin’s grief and pain, he knew he could no longer allow himself to believe he had already been defeated. Erwin was right, he still had a _chance_ , he could do _something_ , it wasn’t completely out of his control. 

“You’re right… I… I can’t think this way,” Levi admitted, straightening himself some and picking up his shirt from the counter. “I’m going… I just… I think I need some help.” 

“You know all you have to do is ask,” Erwin said, putting a hand on Levi’s arm. “Do you want me to go with you?” 

Levi shook his head, then pulled on his white shirt. “I want to talk to you, to both of you, you and Armin,” Levi said, recalling how helpful Armin had been earlier in planning how to get Eren back from Djel. He looked to the Commander and followed him into the living room and took a seat on the coffee table while Erwin sat beside a bundled up and distraught Armin on the sofa. 

Erwin wrapped an arm around Armin’s shoulders and pulled the boy close to him, though he continued to stare at Levi with wide eyed horror. 

“Where is Eren?” The boy asked, his voice thick with apprehension. “Is he okay?” 

Levi folded his hands. As much as he didn’t like the idea of telling an omega the severity of the situation, Armin had shown himself to be able to set aside his emotions and see things from angles that eluded both Levi and Erwin. It was worth a shot to include him in the conversation, after all, Eren was his best friend. 

“The man Eren is with has a legally binding contract for him,” Levi started, trying to keep his voice level and free of emotion. “Even if I was successful in an attempt to go in and take him back, I have no rights to him and I would be the number one suspect after he went missing.” 

Levi sighed and looked down at his hands, preparing to reveal a part of his life that not even Erwin was privy to. “His name is Kenny, he’s also known as ‘Kenny the Ripper’ because he’s…” Levi paused, his youth flashing before his eyes. “He’s killed a lot of people. It’s something he enjoys doing.” 

“So Eren’s alpha is a serial killer?” Armin asked softly, his nails digging into Erwin’s thigh. 

“Yeah,” Levi nodded. “And beyond just that, I…” He stopped, unable to force out the words, the shame of his past deep and suffocating. 

“…and you know him,” Erwin offered steadily, keeping his face neutral and his tone free of judgment. 

Levi nodded again, his hair falling over his eyes as he avoided Erwin’s gaze. “He found me when I was just a kid, my mother was dead… I… did a lot of things I’m not proud of.” 

“Because you were trying to survive,” Erwin added. 

“He taught me everything I know. He’s the reason I had the 3DMG and knife skills that I did when I first met you,” Levi admitted. “I couldn’t have told you then, even if I’d wanted to… and then… then I didn’t want you or anyone else to know.” 

“You wanted a fresh start,” Erwin said knowingly, reaching out to put a hand on Levi’s knee. “That’s why I gave it to you. I believed in you, still do.” 

“Thanks,” Levi said quietly, staring vacantly at the floor before shaking his head. He couldn’t allow himself to get caught up in the past or psyche himself out. Eren needed him. “He’s going to predict every move I make before I do, he knows the way I think in situations like this because I learned from him. If I follow my own instincts, myself and a lot of the people that I respect the most will be killed. He’ll be several steps ahead of me and know exactly what I’ll do in any situation he throws my way. I don’t doubt he already has people set up and waiting for me to show with a team of our best soldiers. It’s unlikely we’d even make it inside or get a visual on Eren.” 

“So, then, you need to approach this in a way completely differently than you normally would,” Armin suggested. 

“I can’t figure out what he’s doing with Eren to begin with,” Levi said, finally looking up at Armin. “All he ever preached to me was how I shouldn’t get an omega or have a mate, that they were a liability and would weaken me. I was shocked to hear he was the one that Eren was with. He has to have other motives besides… anything typical.” 

“What if you asked him?” Armin sat up and cocked his head. “Walk right up to his door and ask him why he wanted Eren? What would he do?” 

Levi snorted and nearly smirked. “I don’t know what he would do, but he definitely wouldn’t be expecting me to do that.” 

“Which is exactly why you should do it, right?” Armin stared at Levi with wide, pleading eyes. “You need to throw him off guard and do something he isn’t predicting. If you ask him _why_ he wants Eren…” 

“Then I might be able to figure out how to get him back,” Levi finished thoughtfully. 

“Offer him a deal,” Armin proposed, tucking his hair behind his ears. “Ask him what he wants for Eren and… give it to him. Whatever it is, we’ll figure it out.” 

“It’s not a bad idea,” Erwin said, shifting on the couch to look at his omega. “He might ask Levi to kill for him, though. Then he’ll be in the same situation as this morning.” 

“Then Levi says he’ll do it and we buy some time to come up with another plan,” Armin said firmly. “We’ll have more information to work with, too.” 

“It’s worth a try,” Levi said, casting his eyes to Erwin. “And if what he asks of me is…” 

“Do whatever you need to do, Levi,” Erwin said with morbid gravity. “There isn’t much I wouldn’t do to get Armin back if he was taken from me. I won’t think any less of you.” 

Levi stood up, brushing his hands over his thighs. Knowing he was walking into a dragon’s cave without even so much as a sword or shield to protect himself. He was a the mercy of a sadistic sociopath, one that took pleasure in the pain of others. A man that killed because he enjoyed it, that didn’t need any reason to do so. 

One that could be terribly dangerous to Eren without even so much as placing a finger on him. 

“Wait,” Armin said, standing up and pulling Eren’s bunny from beneath the blanket he’d had wrapped around him. “Bring him this. If you can’t leave with him, if he gets it, maybe it’ll help him hold on a little longer.” 

Levi shut his eyes, a lump swelling in his throat as he reached out for the bunny. Leaving without Eren couldn’t be an option. Whatever he could do to get him back, he’d do it. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Eren spent most of the carriage ride to Kenny’s home in silence, curled up in the corner of the seat across from the much older alpha, staring out the window and searching for Levi while tears dripped down his cheeks. He wished for a miracle, for the man’s heart to suddenly stop or for lightening to strike him the moment he stepped out of the carriage. He leaned his forehead against the glass, his knees tight against his chest, knowing that if there was a way out of this situation that seemed so hopeless, Levi would figure it out. Eren just prayed he would hurry. 

He was sickened by the man that had claimed to be his alpha and furious with his father for promising him to someone so much older. He had to be nearly 60, bearded with scraggly hair beneath a fedora, his face hardened and winkled and not a shred of kindness in his eyes. 

Eren had noticed the way some of the alphas had looked at him while he’d been captive, particularly Ralph. There was want, desire, even adoration from some of them. All of those things were missing with Kenny. He would have thought that an alpha that had contracted with his father for him so long ago would be staring him down with hunger or pawing at him the moment they were inside the carriage, but Kenny hadn’t and Eren was thrown. 

“You will call me Master or Sir,” the alpha ordered, his voice low and gravelly. “You will only speak when spoken to. You will follow my commands without question exactly as you have been asked, and if you don’t you will be punished.” 

Eren turned his head and stared at the man, his eyes crinkling with confusion. 

“You don’t get to be dead weight and sit in a cell all day. I expect you to earn your keep. If I am anything less than satisfied, you will regret it,” Kenny said lowly, leaning toward Eren and narrowing his eyes. “Is that clear?” 

Eren opened his mouth to speak, then thought better of it and simply nodded, wiping tears from his face with the palms of his hands. 

“You can’t manipulate me with the wide eyes and tears,” the man said with a twisted smirk. “I don’t care how you look and I don’t care about _you_. I didn’t take you off your daddy’s hands because I thought you were _pretty_. And when I fuck you, you’ll be no different to me than the countless whores I’ve dumped a load in. I don’t want _you_ , I want what I’m going to get from you. And once I do, you’ll be entirely useless to me. Don’t ever let yourself forget that.” 

Eren nodded again, cringing, his lips pulled down into a frown so deep his lower lip puffed out and eyebrows pressed as far down as they could possibly go. What kind of alpha would seek out a contract for a _child_ omega with the intent to treat them this way when they matured? There were so many others that Eren was sure he could have had much sooner and more easily if nothing about who Eren was or how he looked even matter to the man. At the very least, he would have thought anyone that had contracted for him years in advance would have thought he was beautiful, even if they were otherwise an asshole. But, this monster was very clear that he didn’t give a damn how Eren looked and the boy _believed him_. There was nothing about the man’s speech that had come across as insincere or manipulative. It was frank and blunt… and some of the most shocking and hurtful words Eren had ever heard spoken to anyone. 

He wanted terribly to ask the man _why_ , what had made him choose _him_ when it seemed he lacked any interest in Eren in the ways other alphas had shown. But, there was something about this man and the coldness in his eyes that terrified Eren to his core. 

And so as they pulled in front of a home tucked away within the Capitol, Eren kept quiet, though he couldn’t stop his tears from falling. 

He had difficultly moving after Kenny stepped out of the carriage, his legs refusing the follow the commands of his brain and his body quivering. He shrieked in pain when Kenny grabbed him by the hair and yanked him from the carriage, allowing his body to fall to the cobblestone path. 

“Get up before I kick you through the door,” Kenny muttered and Eren tried desperately to push himself to his feet. His legs were still bare and his knees and palms were skinned from the harsh impact and though he tried to find his footing his legs were still not cooperating. He looked up to see Marshall standing in front of him, the same smug, smarmy smirk on his face as always, seemingly enjoying every bit of pain that came upon Eren because it stroked his hatred for Levi. 

Kenny leaned down and grabbed Eren’s hair again, pulling him to his feet with it and shoving the stumbling boy toward the door. 

“He’s almost completely fucking useless,” Kenny muttered to Marshall as he followed behind Eren. “Stay nearby. I’ll see to it that you’re alerted when Levi makes his play. We’ll probably wipe out a lot of winged idiots today. I have most of the Anti-Human Suppression Squad set up already.” 

Eren glanced over his shoulder, his mouth hanging open with pain and fear as the alpha continued to push him toward the entrance to his home. They were planning to kill whoever came to rescue him and there was no way he could warn Levi or anyone else that he had an entire squad prepared to take them out. 

The inside of Kenny’s house was nicer than any Eren had ever seen, it being the boy’s first time in the Capitol. He had no idea who his alpha was, but it was clear that he held some position of power within the military, likely the Military Police, and that scared him even more. What was the Anti-Human Suppression Squad? Was it part of the police? 

Eren wrapped his arms around his sore body as he padded barefoot across the hardwood floors of the lavish living room. It was clear that there was much more to the Military Police than he’d ever known and that they were corrupt and abusive. Marshall and Kenny appeared to be colleagues of some kind and Eren could only assume that the people that had originally kidnapped him had been how Kenny had gotten wind of where he was and that he was still alive. 

“Annie!” Kenny bellowed once they were alone in the house and Eren jumped and staggered toward the wall closest to him. 

A blonde female beta, not much older than Eren, appeared from the back of the house wearing nothing but a black g-string. She had a hardened and jaded look to her, her blue eyes tired and narrowed and her jaw set firmly. She merely glanced at him before turning to Kenny, but her look was one of contempt and Eren’s face twisted with confusion. 

“Yes Sir?” She asked dully, her arms at her sides and her back straight. 

“Take him upstairs and show him around. Explain to him how things work around here. If he fucks up, I’ll be punishing you as well, so get on his ass and make sure he’s perfect.” 

Annie glared at Eren with such ferocity that the boy cowered away from her and bumped into a console table that was against the wall. A vase that was sitting atop it wobbled and Eren leaped to grab it and keep it from falling. He caught it and looked up to two sets of harsh, unforgiving eyes on him and swallowed back panic and pushed the vase gently back into place. He turned to Kenny, his palms open and shaking his head slowly, his mouth and eyes wide. He wanted to speak up, say he was sorry, promise he would be careful… but he’d been instructed not to speak unless spoken to. He didn’t know what to do and with the way they were both staring at him he felt like they were waiting for him to say _something_ , but if he did, he was almost certain he’d be beat for it. 

He bowed his head and stared at the floor his body beginning to shake and jump again as a fresh wave of tears tried to break through. He’d gotten the message, that crying would only anger this alpha, but he could barely control it any longer. He had been through two days of terror without any sleep or food and just the small bit of water that Ralph had shared with him the night before. He was starving and exhausted and his body was on autopilot, disregarding his commands to be unemotional and calm. 

“Get him out of here,” Kenny grumbled to Annie, waving his hand toward the stairs. “I don’t want to see him again until he’s prepared to live here without pissing me off.” 

“Yes Sir,” Annie muttered, stalking up to Eren and grabbing him by his arm. She yanked him toward the stairs like he was a rag doll and he stumbled beside her, trying to keep up with her quick pace. Her tight grip hurt his bruised and weak body and he whimpered when she finally released him to fling him into a room and shut the door behind them. 

Eren glanced around the sparsely decorated room, so different from what he’d seen downstairs. There were only a few pillows and blankets in the corner of the room folded up and piled neatly on top of the wood floor. There was no furniture, decorations or even a window. 

“Look kid,” Annie spat lowly, approaching him with her shoulders hunched and her eyes narrowed, “you better listen to everything I tell you. You need to do everything he says, no matter what it is, you don’t ever fight him.” 

“I’m listening, okay, I’ll do whatever I have to do,” Eren said quietly, holding up his hands. “I’m just so confused. I had no idea about him, this all just happened so fast.” Eren took a closer look at Annie, noticing she had a black leather collar around her neck. “You’re wearing a collar … do you belong to him?” 

“Yes, I _belong_ to him,” Annie said with a sneer, as if the very words she spoke were poisoned. “I was sold to him just like you were. I knew you were coming soon,” she mumbled, shaking hear head with dismay. 

“I’m not… trying to come between you…” Eren said slowly, trying to get a read on the other girl. 

“There’s nothing to come between,” she snapped, crossing her arms defiantly. “It’s not like that with us and it won’t be with you, either. He’s not interested in a mate.” 

“Why even have us? I don’t understand…” Eren shook his head. 

“Because he thinks we’re _special_ ,” Annie explained, dropping her arms to her sides. “I don’t know all the details, kid. He keeps me in the dark as much as you are. The best advice I can give you is to suck it up and forget about it. If you want to survive here, you have to be careful you never set him off. Even if he wants to hurt you, you let him and you don’t say a damn thing back to him about it.” 

“There isn’t anything special about me,” Eren said numbly, wrapping his arms around himself. “If he’d just let me talk to him, I could tell him that. And why would he _want_ to hurt me if I don’t screw up?” 

“You don’t get it, do you? He’s made his mind up that you are. But, even that won’t stop him from killing you if you push him.” Annie stepped up to him and grabbed his shoulder, giving it a harsh shake. “There was another girl here with me. He _killed her_ right in front of me. After everything she did for him, he didn’t care at all. He decided she was worthless to him and killed her and tossed her like she was garbage. He’ll do it to me and he’ll do it to you, too, if you aren’t careful.” 

“But he told me I’m _not_ ,” Eren exclaimed, pulling Annie’s hand off of him. “He basically called me worthless and a whore.” 

“He’s _dangerous_ ,” Annie said fiercely, getting so close to Eren that he could feel her hot breath on his face. “I’m trying to _help_ you. I’ll teach you how to take care of yourself and stay alive here, but you have to work with me. He doesn’t need a _reason_ to hurt you. He’ll do it because he’s bored or he enjoys it. You have no idea what you’re dealing with, kid.” 

Eren turned away from her, walking slowly toward the wall that faced the outside that surely should have had a window or two. All of it had happened so quickly, he could barely process it. Just a few days earlier, he’d been bogged down with worries that now seemed so petty and meaningless. What had he expected of Levi, perfection? He’d fought with him over buying him beautiful, expensive clothes – clothes that while weren’t what he would have picked for himself when he’d first arrived not only looked nice on him but _covered_ him. All he had left was a dirtied and ripped white shirt and underwear that had been destroyed from spending two days on a stone floor. By the state that Annie was in, he knew that Kenny wouldn’t be providing him with a change of clothes that was comfortable or anything less than humiliating. 

He’d worried so much about how Levi _really_ felt about him, coming up with an endless series of things that the alpha could do to hurt him, things that he now understood made no sense. From his very first night at home with the alpha, he’d _tried_ to make him feel comfortable, relaxed, safe, wanted. He’d given him privacy to bathe alone, he’d given him beautiful clothes to sleep in _because he thought he’d like them_ , every touch once they were in bed together had been gentle, innocent, soothing. 

Levi had given him books, gotten him clothes that made him feel as though he would burst with pride, included him in things he could only have ever dreamed of. He’d kissed him, held him, carried him around like he was too precious to let go of. 

And Eren had doubted him and questioned his motives. He’d wondered if he would be used and tossed away, if Levi was going to hurt him, if he meant anything to the alpha. 

He rested his forehead against the wall, his heart breaking for everything he’d lost. He’d had an alpha that was truly special and one in a million and he had barely been able to see it. Not until it was too late to tell Levi what he’d never gotten the chance to. 

Levi cared about him. Eren hadn’t been prepared for having an alpha so suddenly and after his life had been turned upside down. He’d been immature and ignorant. He’d taken being thrust into the relationship so personally that he hadn’t really seen what Levi had saved him from, what he’d tried to protect him from and give him. 

And wasn’t it some shit, that if someone had asked him before Shiganshina had fallen if he could have chosen any alpha, if he’d _had_ to choose, he would have picked Levi? 

Levi who had been his hero, humanity’s strongest soldier, someone he’d admired and wanted to emulate. Who had turned out to be a hell of an alpha, that had cared about what he liked and how he felt. That had wanted to protect him. 

Now here he was, with an alpha that he needed to be protected from. Sold by his own father to a man that might hurt him just because he was bored. Someone he would never catching staring at him or calling him beautiful, that would never envelope him in his arms and smell his hair or read to him until he fell asleep. 

He would never be told that he was loved. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was evening by the time Levi arrived at Kenny’s homestead within the Capitol. The winter sun was low in the sky and it frayed Levi’s nerves, the alpha desperate to make sure that Eren did not spend the night with the older man. He had witnessed enough of what Kenny was capable of to know that he could worm his way into the boy’s head and cause irreparable damage, and that was without even taking into consideration the physical aspects of whatever sadistic torture he put the omega through. Every moment Eren spent with Kenny was dangerous and he had to do whatever it took to get him back. 

He straightened his back and knocked on the door with false confidence, feeling eyes on him from every direction. He could be ambushed or shot at any moment, he was certain of that, and his only option was to appear non-threatening but strong. 

Kenny did seem surprised when he opened the door, his eyes widening and then a broad, amused smiled appearing on his weathered and wrinkled face. 

“Levi! I didn’t expect you to come through the door! I was sure you’d be coming in through one of the second story windows or the basement.” The man leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms, seemingly tickled to see his former ‘student’ standing before him. 

“Can I come in?” Levi asked coolly, his face tight and his jaw clenched, his eyes boring into Kenny’s. 

“Of course, how rude of me,” Kenny said with a chuckle. He stepped aside and made a show of extending his arms and offering entrance into his home to Levi, bowing his head and winking at him as he stepped inside. 

Levi examined his surroundings, disappointed to see no evidence of Eren, and he followed Kenny over to the sitting area and took a seat on a large wingback chair opposite to the one that the older alpha had chosen. Though they appeared to be alone in the house, Levi knew that it was likely that Kenny had men hidden inside and that any attempt at an attack would be thwarted quickly. 

“You know why I’m here,” Levi started, resting his arms on his legs and folding his hands together, leaning towards Kenny. “Eren has been living with me since the Titan attack and I want him back. I had no idea you had any claim to him, no one did, not even Eren.” 

Kenny smirked, obviously enjoying Levi’s discomfort, crossing his legs casually and leaning back in his chair. “Of course he didn’t know about me, it was part of the agreement between his father and I. What do you think he’d have done if he knew he was going to a bastard like me?” 

“Fought like hell,” Levi said bluntly, thinking of Eren’s passion and spirit, two of the things that he most appreciated about him. 

“I didn’t take him to fuck with you, runt,” Kenny said with a shrug, his tone sincere. “It was just an added bonus. I made the deal with his father when he was just a little thing.” 

“I get that.” Levi glanced down at his hands. “What I don’t understand is what you’re doing with an omega in the first place. You talked a lot of shit to me about having them.” 

Kenny stretched back, watching Levi with keen interest, putting both of his arms behind his head. “He isn’t here to be my mate or even a fuck toy. I have my reasons why I wanted him and it has nothing to do with any bullshit. I don’t need a live-in omega for sex and I sure as fuck don’t want any responsibility for one, you know that.” 

Levi nodded, his stomach knotting as he considered how terrible Eren’s life would be with Kenny. It was just as he’d thought, Kenny didn’t give any more of a fuck about Eren than he did about anyone else. “So then, if he is just a means to an end with you, maybe we can figure out a different solution. One that would work for both of us.” 

Kenny cackled and tossed his head back. “You’ve got it bad, don’t you? You came all the way here to beg _me_ of all people to give the little shit back to you. You knew there were twenty guns pointed at you when you walked up to my door and you did it anyway because you’re _in love_.” Kenny shook his head, unable to stop smiling. “I taught you so much better than this.” 

Levi’s lips parted and he froze, stunned. It had been eluding Levi just what was going on with him when it came to Eren, but apparently it was glaringly obvious to Kenny, the man that had had a heavy hand in programming him throughout his childhood. 

He was in love. He loved Eren. 

It was why he felt like his very soul had been stolen from him, why he would stop at nothing to get him back, the reason he was dreaming of a family and a future with the boy. 

It was something so foreign to him, he hadn’t been able to recognize it for what it was. He’d only known that he felt something unusual and intense, something he couldn’t pull any words from his knowledge base to describe. 

“Oh,” Kenny chuckled. “You didn’t know? Well, aren’t you just hopelessly pathetic?” 

Levi cleared his throat and looked down at Kenny’s feet. He wasn’t exactly surprised that the older man was finding so much enjoyment in his suffering. Though Kenny had helped him out some while he was growing up and taught him survival skills, there was no questioning that the man had a sadistic streak that rivaled even the most terrifying criminals and sociopaths. “I’m willing to do whatever it takes to get him back. Whatever you paid for him, I can double it.” 

“He’s made you soft,” Kenny said with mock sympathy. “I don’t know if it would be good for you, runt. You’ve been doing so well for yourself, running around outside the walls fighting the ‘good fight’ with your little buddies in the Survey Corps. This kid will only get in the way of it. He’s going to get you killed. I’d be doing you a favor keeping him, you need to get your head on straight if you want to play with the Titans. Didn’t you listen to all the shit I taught you?” 

“I made my decision,” Levi said firmly. “I knew what I was getting into when I decided to bring him home with me and I stand by it. The only favor I want from you is a way to get him back.” 

“Do you love him?” Kenny asked, amusement dancing in his eyes. 

Levi stared at him, his lips in a tight, straight line. “What do you think?” 

“I want to hear you say it,” Kenny teased. “Tell me how much you love him and can’t live without him and maybe I’ll consider making a deal with you.” 

Levi sat up, flushed and uncomfortable, unsettled by being pressed to talk about his feelings to Kenny, something he knew the other man didn’t give a damn about. “I love him, okay? He’s completely irreplaceable to me. I love everything about him, even the shit that fucking infuriates me and makes me insane, I love it anyway because it’s him. I’ve never asked you for anything, Kenny, not a damn thing. You took me in on your own accord and when you walked out of my life I never went running to you or begging you to help me out or take me back. I’ve never said a word about anything I’ve seen you do and I’ve stayed out of your way. All I want is to have Eren back. I’ll never ask you for anything again.” 

Kenny raised an eyebrow and lifted a decanter from the side table beside his chair and poured himself a glass of scotch. “Didn’t I tell you to choose your words carefully? Are you sure about what you’re saying? That all you want is to have the boy back?” He brought the drink to his mouth and casually took a sip. “Don’t go making promises you can’t keep. Your word is all you have.” 

“My word is good,” Levi gritted through his teeth, frustrated at the other alpha’s cavalier and patronizing attitude. “I don’t want anything else from you, I never will, I just want Eren back. Tonight. Right fucking now.” 

“I might be willing to make a deal,” Kenny said thoughtfully, swirling the liquid in his glass. “I’m not cut out to be anyone’s caretaker and I don’t want to be, either. You should know that better than anyone.” He winked at Levi and smiled smugly. “The boy is going to need a lot of attention and I’m not interested in going through _that_ again.” 

“Then tell me what you paid for him and I’ll double it,” Levi said, his anger increasing at the barbs that Kenny continued to casually throw at him. 

“That isn’t enough,” Kenny said with a bored tone. “Double what I paid is peanuts compared to what he’s worth to both of us. Besides that, I have been doing well for myself lately, as you can see.” Kenny waved his hand around the room, showing off his status. “You’ll need to start by signing over _all_ of your savings to me if you want me to continue our little talk.” 

Levi’s hands balled into fists, rage pumping through his veins. He had been carefully saving for _years_ and had been hoping to use that money to buy a house for himself and Eren, someplace where they would be able to raise a family. He knew that it was well more than what anyone was paying for any omegas, but he knew that he was at the other alpha’s mercy since Eren legally belonged to him. 

“Fine,” he hissed, his eyes narrowed with hatred. “You can have it all. Draw up a new contract and let’s get it done.” 

Kenny snorted and nearly spit out some of his drink. “You think that’s all I want? Your money? Don’t you know that some things are priceless?” 

“What!?!” Levi snapped in exasperation. “Whatever it is, fine. I told you I just want Eren back, I’m giving you all of my money. Do you want me to kill someone for you? Do your dirty work? What is it? Name it and I’ll fucking do it and we can end this.” 

Kenny leaned forward and stared into Levi’s eyes, taking his time and savoring the moment between them. He was elated to have the younger alpha at his mercy and his entire _being_ in the palm of his hands. He loved the power and he lavished in how he could inflict so much pain so easily. 

“Do you know why I wanted Eren to begin with?” Kenny asked slyly, watching Levi shake his head no. “Because he’s a _very_ special boy.” 

“I know that,” Levi snapped, inching closer to Kenny’s face with his own. 

“Oh, I don’t think you do,” Kenny said with a smirk. “There is serum, one that was intended to make the person it was injected into _very special_. But, you see, it was discovered that this injection only worked when it was given to an alpha. The betas and omegas that were given it, things didn’t go as intended.” 

“What does this have to do with Eren?” Levi asked, his nose wrinkling in frustration and confusion at the other man’s ramblings. 

“When an omega or beta is young enough and given the proper series of serum injections, they can pass on these special _qualities_ to their offspring,” Kenny explained, taking another sip of his drink before continuing. “I have a beta upstairs and the bitch can’t carry a pregnancy to term to save her life, the useless fucking whore.” 

Kenny shook his head and sighed. “I don’t really want the boy. Fucking him would have been fun, but having them around the house is a burden and once he was knocked up, I’d have to worry about protecting him for nine months.” Kenny laughed to himself and shot a disgusted Levi a knowing look. “You can guess how much I want to do that.” 

“What the fuck are you trying to say?” Levi asked slamming his hand onto the arm of the chair. “Did Eren have these injections? What the fuck are they?” 

“What they are isn’t your concern,” Kenny said smugly. “If you want Eren back so badly, I think it could work out for both of us. Fuck if I wouldn’t rather have your crazy, lovesick ass watching over him than me. You can take him home tonight, I’ll draw up a new contract. You just need to deliver to me the boy’s first born alpha after he gives birth. It’s all I really want from him.” 

“What?!” Levi growled, standing up and staring down at the man with fury. “You want me to give you our _baby_? Are you out of your mind?” His entire body shook and his blood ran cold in his veins. He’d never in his life had a stronger desire to want to murder someone else and it took all of his self control not to charge at the older man. 

“No,” Kenny said casually, admiring the scene he’d caused Levi to make. “It’s a very generous offer, actually. You get the boy and hey, if he throws omegas or betas, you don’t even need to follow through with this part of the deal. Hell if I want to deal with having to worry about keeping him safe and healthy through multiple pregnancies.” 

“How could you possibly want our baby? You… you just said you don’t want to be responsible for another person! You don’t even want the burden of having _Eren_ , what the fuck do you want with our baby? Are you just doing this to fuck with me?” Levi was nearly in a panic, sweat beading on his forehead as his eyes darted around the room. 

“That I get to fuck with you is just icing on the cake,” Kenny grinned behind the rim of his glass. “This turned out to be so amusing.” 

“I’m not giving you our baby, you can forget it,” Levi snarled, pacing across the room. “Pick something else.” 

“No baby, no deal,” Kenny said hummed, sitting comfortably and delighting in Levi’s turmoil. “Say yes and you’ll have your little omega back with a snap of my fingers.” 

“I can’t give you that, I _won’t_ ,” Levi said, standing in front of Kenny again, his eyes pleading. “Please, Kenny, there has to be another way…” 

“The sole reason I want Eren is for his alpha offspring,” Kenny said emotionlessly. “Whether you make the deal with me or not, I am going to get that. The only difference is, if you decide to say yes to this, you get to keep Eren and any other runts the two of you produce. It seems like a no brainer to me,” Kenny shrugged. 

“All you want is the baby, then what happens to Eren after you get it?” Levi asked, his voice cracking as a chill ran down his spine. 

“Then I no longer have a use for him and I kill him. I wouldn’t want to risk anyone else getting their hands on his _special_ little gifts,” Kenny said plainly, watching as the realization set in on Levi. “I’m not a bad guy, you know. I don’t have to make you any deal at all. If it was anyone but you, I don’t think I would. I’m really doing you favor. I’m letting you have the omega you _love_ back, even though he was never yours to begin with. You should be on your knees thanking me.” 

“What do you want with our baby?” Levi asked weakly, pain welling in his heart as he was faced with a non-choice. “What are you going to do, Kenny?” 

Kenny set his drink down on the table and stood up, towering over Levi and looking down at the smaller man. His lips twisted into a devious smirk and he savored the moment while Levi searched his eyes for some semblance of compassion that wasn’t there. 

“I’m going to eat it,” Kenny whispered to Levi with a devilish grin. 

Levi stepped back, his face contorting in horror as he moved away from the older alpha. “No… no! I won’t let you!” He growled, shaking his head. “You’re a sick fucking son of a bitch, you know that?” 

“Oh, that’s no way to talk about your grandmother,” Kenny chided, stepping closing to Levi, relishing as he watched him squirm. 

Levi backed into the wall and suddenly felt dizzy, turning to the side and emptying his stomach on the hardwood floor. 

“Still disgusting garbage, huh?” Kenny said with annoyance as he watched him dirty his floor with his vomit. 

“Who the hell _are_ you?” Levi demanded, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as tears began to sting the corners of his eyes. 

“Your uncle,” Kenny revealed, watching Levi’s emotions flow from shock, to understanding and then back to horror. “It’s good the baby will have Ackerman blood. You’re just as suitable a father as I am.” 

“What the fuck?” Levi’s hands twisted into his hair, his eyes wide and wild. “You want me to give you your own great-nephew so you can _eat it_? You’re fucking insane, I can’t…” 

“You will,” Kenny said, his tone indicating that he was growing tired of Levi’s resistance. “And you knew I was never a family man, it shouldn’t be _that_ much of a shock to you.” 

Levi snorted, trying desperately to keep _himself_ from going crazy. “I’ve seen you do a lot of fucked up shit, Kenny, but this is low and sick, even for you.” 

“Oh, you flatter me,” Kenny said with a yawn, walking over to a wooden roll top desk against the far wall. “So should I draw up the contract or will you be leaving? The boy’s heat hasn’t quite started yet, but I thought we’d get in some practice before the big show and it’s getting late.” 

Levi balked as he was hit with another wave of nausea, this hold holding the urge to vomit at bay. He shook his head, then hung it, barely even able to comprehend what he was about to agree to. He knew that he had no choice, that if he said no Kenny would have this alpha baby with Eren himself and then kill him, and likely any of Eren’s other offspring that might come first, in the process. He couldn’t allow that to happen, he could figure out a way out of this, but the first step was to get Eren out of there. 

“I’ll do it, I’ll sign it,” Levi croaked hoarsely, walking slowly toward the desk. “The first alpha baby and my savings for Eren.” 

Kenny smiled and pulled out two pieces of parchment from his desk and a pen. “It’s nice to see you haven’t turned into a complete idiot since I left you,” he lectured, writing out the terms of their agreement and signing the papers. He slid it over to Levi and the alpha paused for a moment, then took the pen and quickly scribbled his signature on both copies. 

“Congratulations,” Kenny said, smacking the weakened and broken hearted alpha on the arm. “The boy is officially yours.” He handed Levi a copy of their agreement, which he stuffed into his pocket, and walked away from the younger man. He went to the stairs and called up for Annie while Levi hung back, completely on edge. 

He tried to compose himself, steady his breathing and wipe the look off his face that he was sure resembled someone that had just witnessed something grotesque and disturbing. He was angry, terrified and appalled, but he’d had no other choice. In spite of what he had promised Kenny in exchange for Eren, he had no intention in ever making good on it. He would figure _something_ out. Kenny was handing something powerful to Levi – time – and he knew that he could use that to his advantage. Kenny would be expecting him to try something, to renege on their deal. But, he couldn’t be on guard every minute. There had to be weaknesses and Levi would find them. 

He would _never_ hand his baby over to Kenny. He would protect it just as fiercely as he did Eren. Kenny was mistaken that his love for Eren was a weakness. It was the greatest fucking motivator he had ever had. If Kenny thought he would be a soft target now because he had found a mate, he was in for the shock of his life. 

Levi gritted his teeth and watched in silence as Kenny instructed the blonde girl to go upstairs and fetch Eren. He would bide his time and wait for the perfect opportunity to strike. Once he did, the nightmare would be over. He and his family would be able to live in peace. No one would ever threaten their happiness again. 

He didn’t know what to expect with Eren, what he would look like or what he had been through. He couldn’t even begin to guess what kind of state he would be in and it worried Levi that he might be completely inadequate when it came to what the boy would need. Eren would surely need a different kind of comfort than Erwin had and Levi feared he wouldn’t be able to provide it. 

He heard footsteps slowly padding down the stairs and his heart skipped a beat. It didn’t feel real, that Eren was there and that he’d see him again. When the boy came into view, Levi sunk his teeth into his lip and tears welled up in his eyes. Eren was dirty, with bruises on his cheek and bare legs. His shirt was torn and stained and hung loosely on his body. His hair was messed and dusty and there were trails in the dirt on his face from his tears. He looked both exhausted and terrified, cowering in front of the man that had called for him and wrapping his arms around his body to brace himself for whatever abuse was coming him way. 

“Eren,” Levi called, the boy’s name sounding so foreign on his lips. He felt far away, as though someone else had spoken for him, both elated and heartbroken at seeing the boy he loved. The one that had been through more hurt than he ever should have and that if Levi didn’t do something drastic would go through too much more. 

Eren’s lips parted and he gasped softly when he heard Levi’s voice and he turned to his alpha, tired eyes widening with both joy and relief. “Heichou!” He squeaked out, rushing toward the older man with his arms outstretched and fresh tears springing to his eyes. He was smiling, though his brow was furrowed and his nose had winkled up with emotion, and he leaped into the alpha’s arms, wrapping his arms around his neck and hugging him. 

Levi grabbed the boy and pulled him tightly into his chest, embracing him tightly and stuffing his face into his neck as tears fell onto the omega’s tender, bruised skin. His hand ran up into Eren’s hair and he shook, overwhelmed with relief to smell the boy’s familiar scent again and have his tiny body safe in his arms. “I’m so sorry,” he murmured, tension in his voice as he tried to hold back more tears. “I’m so sorry. I’m here now, baby. I’m never going to let you go.” 

Eren pulled back, placing his hands on Levi’s cheeks and looking with awe at the alpha’s glassy eyes. He’d never thought he’d see Levi cry, he wasn’t even sure if he could, but there he was, crying because of _him_. “I knew you’d come for me,” he whispered, tipping his head and placing his forehead against Levi’s. “You don’t have to be sorry. I just missed you so much.” 

“I missed you, too,” Levi said softly, smiling slightly as Eren sniffled with his nose against his. “I don’t ever want to be separated from you again, I won’t let it happen. I failed you…” 

“No,” Eren said, pressing his lips gently against Levi’s, cutting him off. “You’re here. That’s all that matters.” 

Levi kissed Eren in the same, sweet way, wanting both to hold him and squeeze the boy against himself with every bit of his strength and treat him delicately and carefully at the same time. “I’m taking you home,” he said tenderly, placing his hand on Eren’s cheek and guiding his face down to his shoulder. 

Levi looked at Kenny for the first time since Eren had appeared and saw that the alpha had been watching their reunion with his arms crossed, shaking his head as though Levi was a pitiful disappointment. 

“Take good care of him,” Kenny said pointedly, staring hard into Levi’s eyes. 

“I… I will,” Levi said in a broken voice, wrapping a protective arm across Eren’s back and cupping his hand over his head. 

“You better,” Kenny said with a masterfully light sounding threat. 

Levi made his way quickly toward the door, his heart pounding as he opened it and stepped outside. He was still terrified that something was going to go wrong, happen, keep him from truly being able to leave with Eren. He braced himself for gunfire or a team of alphas to try to tear the boy from his arms, but when he shut the door behind him and walked into the cold winter darkness, nothing happened. 

He carried Eren to his horse and mounted her while holding the omega, refusing the let the boy go for even a moment. He wasn’t sure how he would ever manage to take his eyes off him again. It only took a few moments and he’d almost lost him forever. He could never let it happen again. 

“They took your clothes,” Levi mumbled, frowning with concern as he scanned over the boy. He felt another wave of rage hit him, infuriated that they would take clothes off _his_ omega and violate him, leave him cold and humiliated. He cradled Eren sideways in his arms, the side of his face against his chest and the boy’s knees drawn up, and he wrapped his cape tightly around Eren’s body, encasing him in a cocoon to keep out the winter wind and warm him with his body heat. He glanced overhead at the roofs of the buildings before instructing his horse to begin their journey home, keeping quiet and watchful of their surroundings until they were out of the immediate vicinity of Kenny’s home. 

Once they had gotten onto one of the main paths, Levi looked down at the content boy snuggled up against him and brought his hand to his face, brushing his thumb over his cheek bones and smiling at him with adoration. “I was so worried about you,” he told his omega, brushing his thumb over his dry lips. 

“I’m stronger than I look,” Eren said, drawing a tiny hand up to Levi’s and touching it. “But I never doubted you. I knew you’d come for me.” He wrapped his fingers around Levi’s thumb. “I even told other omegas that you’d help them, too, but, they were in another place I was at,” he said sadly, remembering the other boy he’d met and the promises he’d made. 

“My team was able to recover all of those omegas that were being kept by Djel and his men,” Levi said. “We went there first, looking for you, but we were too late…” 

“You _weren’t_ ,” Eren said gently, staring up at Levi with admiration. “We’re together now and I’m OK. You didn’t let me down, Heichou. You came through like I knew you would.” 

He squeezed the boy’s body closer to his, craving as much physical contact as he could possibly get with Eren and cursing that they were stuck on a horse in the cold instead of in their bed. He refused to stop at an inn, determined to get them back to where they both felt safest and most comfortable before he would allow himself to rest. He reached into the sack on the side of his horse and pulled a roll from it, showing it to Eren and receiving an appreciative nod. 

“It isn’t much,” he said regretfully, wishing he had thought to pack more for the trip home. “Did they give you anything to eat?” 

Eren shook his head and Levi’s eyes narrowed and he huffed. He didn’t think he would be satisfied until he knew every person involved in Eren’s kidnapping had been punished and he planned to personally make sure it happened. 

Eren took the roll from his alpha and thanked him, bringing it to his mouth and taking small bites from it as he watched the handsome man that had _missed him_ observing him. He hadn’t gone home and slept in their bed like Marshall had told him. The dark circles under Levi’s eyes told a different story. The whole night, while Eren had been cold and crying for his alpha, desperately missing his warmth and affection, Levi had been in pain as well and working toward his rescue. 

He was _not_ replicable. Levi _wasn’t_ going to abandon him. His alpha was willing to risk his own life and fight the meanest and scariest people Eren had ever had any knowledge of just to hold onto him. And he smiled to himself as he chewed on the last bite of bread. 

“What is it?” Levi asked, smiling back at the boy, his happiness infectious. 

“I just feel so safe with you,” the boy whispered, nuzzling his face against his chest and shutting his eyes. 

Levi exhaled, a rush of warmth coming over him in spite of the cold night due to the boy’s words. It was exactly what he didn’t know that he needed to hear, that the boy still trusted him even after he’d let him down. He pulled his cape a little higher over the boy’s face so he was almost entirely covered and left his hand on his cheek. The boy was terribly exhausted, Levi could barely imagine how worn down his omega body was with going so long without sleep, and he wasn’t surprised to hear Eren snoring against his body from inside his protective green shelter just a few minutes later. 

It left him alone with his thoughts and though he wanted to focus on how he’d gotten Eren back and that the boy seemed to be in fair condition, he couldn’t push the promise he’d made to Kenny from his mind. As desperately as he wanted a baby and to start a family with Eren, he worried what would come of it if he didn’t eliminate any threat of Kenny before the birth. He tightened his grip on the reins, the all too familiar anger surfacing again. He would be _damned_ if he was going to let anyone, _especially_ Kenny, prevent him from having a family. Kenny could have told him when he was a child who he was, given him some semblance of what other children had, the familiarity, security, stability and safety that family was meant to be. Instead, he had kept his identity a secret and bailed on him without warning, leaving him alone in the Underground to fend for himself. No, he wasn’t going to allow _Kenny_ to scare him away from having all of the things he never did but wanted more than he’d ever let himself accept in the past. He wouldn’t let Kenny stand in his way, he’d eliminate him and do even more for humanity than he ever could by killing Titans. Whatever it was, whatever his reasons for wanting to consume the baby, Levi knew him well enough to know that it had something to do with gaining more power. By preventing Kenny from ever attaining that goal, he would be doing mankind a solid. Levi had never been a coward and he wasn’t going to become one now. He was a fighter and now he only had more purpose and passion to fuel him. 

By the time they reached the barracks, it was late into the night and the world was silent, snow flurrying around the pair as Levi dismounted from the horse and carefully carried the sleeping boy inside and to their room. The contentment he felt from finally being back in the space was overwhelming and he carried the boy to the bed and laid him gently onto it before going to start a fire and light some candles. He didn’t want to disturb Eren too much, deciding that a bath and a heavier meal could wait until he had rested. 

Carefully, he unbuttoned the boy’s shirt, hissing as the bruises on his otherwise perfect skin were exposed. He hated seeing the marks and abuse of other men on his omega and he tried desperately to keep himself calm so his anger didn’t come through in his care of the boy. He slipped the dirty panties off of Eren, relieved to see that they weren’t stained with any blood. 

He fetched a warm, damp towel from the bathroom and returned to his omega, gently wiping the dirt from his face and body, wrought with guilt that his boy had been treated so terribly and he hadn’t prevented it. In spite of the boy’s sweet, reassuring words, he felt neglectful and inadequate, things he could never allow himself to be again now that he had been given a second chance. 

When he was satisfied that he had cleaned the boy off as best was possible without a bath, he pulled one of his navy blue long sleeved T-shirts onto the boy and then climbed into the bed beside him. He brought the blankets up over their bodies and slid up behind Eren, wrapping his arms around him and completely engulfing the boy’s small body with his own larger one. He nestled his face against the omega’s neck, letting out a shaky, ragged breath at the familiar and comforting smell. It felt so very satisfying to have his boy surrounded in his own scent, it overpowering the unwelcome ones that Levi had done his best to wash away. 

Still, as he nuzzled his face against the delicate skin of the boy’s neck, tears pricked his eyes. Alone in his relief and exhaustion, he let them fall into his omega’s soft hair and slide down his collar bone. It had been a long time since he had cried, not since the deaths of Farlan and Isabel. 

In such a short time, Eren had become the most important person in his life. Someone he couldn’t imagine continuing his life without. 

His thoughts drifted to Erwin and how he’d witnessed the other alpha in the depths of despair when he was mourning his lost omega. He saw the other man’s pain in a new light now, understanding the bond and what it felt like to love someone and lose him. 

Levi had been given a second chance with the boy he loved and he would make certain he had no regrets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited, this story has fan art!!!! <3 Thank you so much naruuuu-chan, you are so sweet and your art is absolutely, ridiculously, I can't EVEN adorable <3
> 
> Check out this cover: http://naruuuu-chan.tumblr.com/post/119190579422/a-matter-of-perspective
> 
> And this scene from Chapter 6: http://naruuuu-chan.tumblr.com/post/119058617312/a-matter-of-perspective-by-leviheichouackerman
> 
> Thank you so, so much <3 I adore them!
> 
> Song title from Glory of Love (the New Found Glory version, not that it makes it any less cheesy, but... y'all needed some fluff, it was overdue lol) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wzp2hFi20cM


	14. They don't know I've waited all my life, just to find a love that feels this right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don’t know how special you are  
> They don’t know what you’ve done to my heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took me so long, but it's 14,435 words, so it's basically a chapter and a half.
> 
> Thank you so much to all of you reading, commenting, leaving kudos, you all are amazing <3 I can't even really thank you all enough for all of the support and love.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. <3

Eren woke up enveloped in warmth, small hands inside of long sleeves, arms wrapped around his body, a leg draped over his own and his alpha’s face against the back of his neck. He smiled and sighed as he felt Levi’s warm breath ghosting over his skin, pressing his back even harder into his chest. He could feel Levi’s lips curl into a smile and the alpha nuzzle him with his nose. 

“Good morning,” Levi murmured, placing a soft kiss at the apex of Eren’s neck and shoulder. The boy shivered and turned in the alpha’s arms, drawing his arm up to Levi’s face. Levi grinned lazily, pulling the sleeve down Eren’s arm to expose his hand, and the boy placed his warm palm on the alpha’s cheek. Eren looked even smaller, wearing his shirt, and it made warmth pool in his stomach. He had his boy back and it was so satisfying to have him wrapped up in his clothes, his scent. 

“Hi,” Eren said softly, his sleep-filled teal eyes shimmering in the late morning sun. He gazed adoringly at his alpha and yawned, wincing slightly as the movement made his bruised cheek ache. He blinked and shook it off when he saw concern cloud over his alpha’s face. “It feels so good to be home.” 

Levi smiled just barely at Eren referencing their room as his home, rubbing his cheek against Eren’s hand and shutting his eyes. “It feels good to have you home.” Levi opened his glassy eyes at the admission, pulling Eren’s hand from his face and bringing it to his lips. “You don’t know how much I missed you,” he said, mouthing against the boy’s knuckles, kissing them as he looked into his eyes. “I was a mess.” 

Eren curled closer to Levi, putting both of his hands on his cheeks and drawing the alpha’s face down to his. “I missed you, too,” he whispered, touching his forehead to Levi’s. “I knew you were coming for me, I never doubted that you would, but I missed you… I missed this, so much. I didn’t realize how much it could hurt to be away from someone… I’ve never felt like this before.” 

Levi’s lip quirked and the corners of his eyes wrinkled as he exhaled sharply against Eren’s mouth. “That’s… I know exactly what you mean. I’ve lost people before, friends I really cared about, but losing you…” Levi pressed a soft kiss against Eren’s lips. “It was the worst I’ve ever felt. Like someone had stolen the only light I’ve ever had in my life and I was going to be forced back into the darkness after I’d finally been able to see.” He pulled back and brushed his hand into Eren’s messy brown hair. “I can’t ever go back to that again now that I know what this is like, having you. I used to think it was bullshit when other alphas talked this way, I didn’t understand how they could get so attached, but…” 

Eren kissed him, his eyes twinkling with understanding. “I know, I thought the same. I never wanted to need or want an alpha, but I… I feel so right with you.” He ducked down beneath Levi’s chin, snuggling up against his chest, feeling rather vulnerable at his confession. He’d been so prideful and sure of himself that he’d never be one of those omegas that got caught up in the alpha nonsense, that longed for one to hold him and care for him. But, here he was, craving his alpha’s touch, needing his arms around him, calmed by his scent. “Being with you isn’t like what I thought it would be like. I don’t feel like you’re trying to make the person that I am disappear so I can be what you want.” 

“I’m not,” Levi promised, rubbing his hand in slow, gentle circles on Eren’s back. “I like the person that you are, it’s why I…” Levi paused, his stomach twisting at his own words. After what he and Eren had been through over the past few days, how much anger and disgust he’d felt at other alphas treating Eren like an object, at Kenny for essentially buying this innocent human being from his father, he could barely bring himself to say what he did and acknowledge the ugliness of it. He’d brought Eren home from a cage he was kept in, against his will. He’d taken him because he wanted him and Eren’s feelings had been irrelevant. He hadn’t done so well himself at treating Eren like he was an actual person whose wants had mattered. 

“Eren, I’m sorry…” he mumbled, pulling the boy tightly against his chest and bringing his hand up to cup the back of his head. 

“Why?” Eren danced his fingertips over Levi’s chest. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for.” 

“I do,” Levi admitted quietly, staring up at the ceiling. Eren was a human being, no one, not even Levi should have ever treated him like he was anything less. He’d been rough with him, tried to intimidate him into respectful submission and brought him home like a new piece of furniture. He hadn’t been all that different than the other alphas Eren had been. “I feel like shit for how I treated you when we met… and I should. I had no control over how I met you, that you were…” Levi couldn’t bring himself to say how Eren had been in a cage when he’d first set eyes on him. He shut his eyes, recalling that desperate but hopeful face, the excitement and belief in him the boy had in his eyes when Levi had entered the room. 

“You weren’t the one that put me in that cage,” Eren whispered, curling closer to Levi. That day was one he didn’t like thinking about. He’d felt so hopeless. 

“I didn’t… I didn’t want to ever…” Levi felt like his throat was swelling shut. He’d never felt right about prostitution, as his mother had been forced into selling his body and he never wanted to participate in something that ugly. He’d never wanted or planned to have an omega and he had been completely against buying one in the type of context Eren had been presented to him. “I knew, I know it’s wrong…” 

“There was no other way we would have met.” Eren looped his leg over Levi’s. It hadn’t been an ideal way to meet his alpha, but he was still happy to be where he was now. 

“But, the way I treated you,” Levi lifted Eren’s chin and the boy’s head slid into the crook of his arm. “You don’t understand how much I regret it. I was an asshole to you. I hurt you and I wanted to scare you and I hate myself for it. I can’t make excuses for it, I don’t want to. I don’t want to be that kind of person, Eren. I don’t want to be like _them_.” 

“But, you _aren’t_.” Eren grasped onto Levi’s hand. Their first 24 hours together seemed like so long ago. It was hard to believe that there had been a point when he’d been afraid Levi would kick his ass or force himself on him. But, once they had gotten used to each other, Levi had been incredibly gentle. He’d stopped himself, deprived himself, even when Eren had been begging him for more. Levi had put Eren’s needs before his own. Eren had been afraid he’d be cast away for someone else, another omega, someone more traditional and appealing. But, Levi had shown Eren, over and over, he was it in for the long haul. He wanted Eren to read, to feel safe, to be _happy_. “I said and did things when you first brought me home that I’d never do now, Heichou. It’s not just you.” 

Levi frowned and traced his fingers underneath Eren’s jaw. “Don’t call me that anymore.” 

“What?” Eren’s brows furrowed in confusion. “But, you told me…” 

“I know what I told you,” Levi interrupted, his expression pained. “I was wrong and I want you to call me by my name. You’re not my subordinate and I… I want you to respect me because it’s how you really feel. Not because I’m forcing you to call me something that doesn’t mean anything to you.” 

Eren’s face softened and he brushed his hand up into Levi’s hair. The alpha leaned into the touch and Eren’s heart skipped a beat. “I’ve always respected you, you know. You’re an amazing man and you’ve done so much for humanity. I wanted to be on your team, I wanted to be like you. And now that I really _know_ you…” Eren crawled up Levi’s body and straddled him, leaning down so his face hovered over the alpha’s. “I think I have the best _mate_ out there. I don’t care about what happened before, or if my life is different than I’d thought I wanted it to be before I knew what it was like to be with you. I wouldn’t trade this for anything… Levi.” 

Eren dipped his face down and pressed his lips to Levi’s, the alpha wrapping his arms around his back, unable to let the boy go. Levi let Eren control the kiss, opening his mouth for his omega to explore, passively running his tongue over the boy’s still dry lips. There was a shift that Levi could feel, Eren calling him his mate, and it signified to the alpha that the boy had decided to give himself completely to him. 

Levi hadn’t realized how intimate it would feel to hear the way his name rolled off the boy’s lips, how much he’d love the sound. It was so much better than being called ‘captain’ or ‘sir’… it was his name and when Eren said it, it was beautiful. The way it puffed his ego was unexpected, it was downright _arousing_. It made him want to forbid anyone else from ever calling him by name, they only cheapened it. Levi wanted the word to belong to Eren and Eren alone… just like he did. 

Levi felt a surge of possessiveness, his body shuddering as he thought of the other alphas, men, putting their hands on his boy. He flipped Eren onto his back and the boy gasped and wrapped his legs around his waist. Levi ran his thumb over Eren’s bruised cheek, his eyes narrowing at how the boy’s perfect skin had been marred by the touch, the _violence_ of someone else. 

He pressed his groin into Eren’s, the boy hissing and tangling his hands into his hair. “Did they kiss you?” He asked with a low growl. “I need to know.” 

Eren shook his head, his eyes lidded and dazed. “N-no,” he whimpered, finger tips scraping Levi’s scalp. “Just my neck, behind my ear, my forehead…but not my lips… not like _you_.” 

“Your forehead?” Levi froze, staring down at Eren with an incredulous look. Them putting their mouths all over Eren’s neck infuriated him, but it was something that at least made _sense_ to the alpha. They were nosing around and tasting Eren’s scent. Something that made his stomach tighten with rage. But, to kiss Eren’s forehead, he didn’t understand why his captors would do something so… tender. 

“Mmph,” Eren nodded and his hands dropped to Levi’s shoulders. He held onto them tightly, trying to pull the alpha down to him. He didn’t want to talk about his time in captivity, he wanted to focus on reconnecting with his own alpha. “Ralph… he wanted to take me home… make me his. Said he wanted to… give me a baby… said if I stayed there, Djel would have it killed. The others, the other omegas, they abort their babies when they get pregnant…” 

Levi’s eyes flared with rage and he clenched his jaw. That another alpha had even _thought_ to put his baby inside of _his omega_ was enough to make him want to rip the other male apart with his bare hands. “What else did he do to you?” Levi hissed, no longer able to enjoy the boy writhing beneath him. He knew that knowing the details would only piss him off, but he _needed_ to know. 

“Levi…” Eren whispered, shaking his head and dragging his hands to the alpha’s cheeks. “It doesn’t matter. Let’s just…” 

“It _does_ matter,” Levi growled. “I need to know what they did to you. It’s going to drive me insane if I don’t.” 

Eren frowned with sympathy. He understood how much worse a person’s imagination could make things. His own mind had been one of his worst enemies and biggest obstacles in being with Levi, constantly wondering about and thinking of the most terrible scenarios. “He touched me,” Eren confessed, his eyes falling away from Levi’s. 

“Where?” Levi asked lowly, gritting his teeth, his muscles tensing over the boy’s petite body. 

“Everywhere,” Eren said quietly, pulling his hands down to his own chest and wrapping them around his body. 

“Was he inside you?” Levi asked, his voice strained and a dangerous combination of anger, jealousy and panic about to spill from him. 

“No,” Eren mumbled, wishing he could roll away and hide his face. It had been humiliating, infuriating what the other man had done to him and talking about it made him ache with shame and anger. “He checked to see if you and I had… you know… then… he had me in his lap… I couldn’t get away from him. I tried. I was disgusted and so pissed off. He… he dumped me on the floor and he… he finished all over my shirt. I had to rip it off, it was gross…” 

Eren turned his head back to Levi, opening his eyes and frowning deeply. “Can we stop this?” Eren pleaded, shrinking beneath his angry alpha. “I’m okay. I really am. It was humiliating and I was so angry… but now… I’m just so happy to be home with you, Levi. I’m stronger than you think, okay? It was horrible and I was scared, but I knew you were coming for me, I knew everything would be fine, I trusted you.” Eren gently touched Levi’s cheek with the pads of his finger tips. “I believed in you.” 

“But, Eren, the things that they did to you, they were so wrong…” Levi argued, needing desperately to defend his omega’s honor. 

“I _know_ that!” Eren’s nose wrinkled and he stared hard into Levi’s eyes. “Do you think I’m a stranger to being dehumanized? I’ve been treated like I’m _less than_ my entire life because I’m an omega. Do you know how embarrassing it was to tell you I didn’t know how to read? To have my pants pulled down in a room full of people right after I got here, right after I watched my _mother_ die? To be almost raped my second day here just because I _dared_ to walk outside alone? And you think I’m shocked that I was kidnapped and kicked, hit, touched by these monsters because they wanted something from _you_ and all they thought of me as was a way to get it? You go out there, you say you’re fighting for humanity, well that’s great Levi, but there is a real lack of humanity right inside these walls and omegas have to deal with it every day!” 

Eren pushed against Levi’s chest and the alpha rolled off of him, listening in silence to the boy’s emotional outburst. 

“No, I don’t _accept_ what has happened to me, it’s not okay, it’ll never _be_ okay. But, this is the world that the people in charge, the _alphas_ , created for us. And until you all decide that it isn’t okay, it will all keep happening. Maybe not to me, but some other innocent _human being_ that deserves to be _treated like one_.” 

Eren climbed down from the bed, pacing around the room while Levi watched him, then spun on his heel, his eyes filled with tears. “And you know what hurts the worst? That my father sold me to that old man… that _monster_. Whatever that man offered my father for that contract was worth more to him than _me_. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?” 

He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, Levi’s long sleeves covering up both of his hands now and hanging to his knees. “My father _knew_ what kind of man he was. He knew that he wouldn’t care about me and that I would be _miserable_ with him. And he didn’t care! That man… Kenny… he told me that. Told me I was no different than all the whores he’s been with and that I would never mean anything to him!” Levi winced, his heart breaking that he hadn’t gotten to Eren before Kenny could cause the kind of damage he knew the man was capable of. “That’s the alpha my _father_ promised me to. My own father, Levi!” 

Levi got down from the bed and walked over to Eren, grabbing onto the boy and pulling him tightly against him. Eren buried his face into his stomach as his body began to heave with sobs. Everything the boy had said had been right. He’d never been treated like a human being that was worthy of respect and autonomy, the right to make his own decisions and follow his dreams. Every choice had been made for him, down to who he would spend his life with and how educated he would be allowed to be. It was heartbreaking and cruel and as Levi embraced the shaking boy it hit him just how terribly wrong it all really was. 

“Eren, I’m sorry,” Levi said with sincerity, feeling physical pain in his heart as Eren’s tears seeped through his shirt. He’d been so wrong, being complacent with how things were. As someone that had grown up without privilege, that had come from the Underground District, he should have been fighting for the rights and dignity of others that hadn’t gotten a break like he did. “You know I won’t do that with our children, Eren, don’t you? I won’t…” 

Levi stopped, ice running through his veins. 

_He had_ . 

He had promised their alpha baby to Kenny. Even though he had no intention of ever following through with it, he’d made the deal. 

“It’s not enough,” Eren sniffled, clinging to Levi’s shirt. “This whole world is _fucked_. It’s so much bigger than you and I.” 

“Eren…” Levi was at a loss. Eren was right, he understood the depth of the injustice, and how any omega children they had would never have a fair shot or the same opportunities and privileges. As a father, there was only so much Levi could realistically do. “I’m going to protect them; I’m going to protect _you_. I’m never going to let anyone hurt you again.” 

“You want to protect me?” Eren pulled away from Levi, looking up at him with puffy, glassy eyes that were filled with fire and passion. “Then teach me how to protect _myself_. Show me everything you know! Help me learn to be like you, to be able to defend myself, our children! Don’t make us dependant on _you_ , you can’t always be there! You can’t always protect us, can’t you see that? You took your eyes off me for a minute and look at what happened! Show me how to take a man twice my size down, you know how to do it, I know you do! You’re a foot shorter than most of the alphas and you’re still the strongest soldier we have! If anyone can teach me how to be strong and fight and be independent and protect _myself_ it’s _you_ , Levi!” 

Levi was taken aback, the thought of training Eren to fight, to take down an alpha and possibly kill them had never crossed his mind. He’d wanted to protect Eren from that horror, but the boy had a compelling point. “Do you think you can kill a man?” Levi asked, deciding the answer to that question would show him if he could truly teach Eren what he knew. 

“Do I… are you serious?” Eren grabbed his head with his sleeved hands in a big movement, spinning away and walking across the room. “Do I think I can kill a man? How about, how about I already _have_ , Levi? I stabbed two men to death when I was nine-years-old because they were trying to take my sister and sell her! You underestimate me, everyone does! You have no idea what I’m capable of and no one will even give me a chance!” 

Levi’s mouth fell open, legitimately shocked at Eren’s past. He’d loved Eren’s passion since they had met, but he had never thought that it was enough to fuel the boy into taking down alphas that must have been three times his size or more. He was so much like him, it was remarkable. So much stronger than he looked. His size being so very deceiving. His drive and his heart pushing him to do things that most wouldn’t ever think he was capable of. 

“I’ll teach you everything,” Levi said quietly, his eyes softening on the frustrated and angry boy. “I will help you reach your potential and you’ll be one of the most amazing, powerful fighters that humanity has ever known.” He took a step toward Eren, the boy seemingly surprised into silence at Levi’s proposal. “I know how to use being smaller to your advantage, I can show you how to take other alphas down and how to kill them if you need to.” Levi stopped in front of Eren, putting his hand under his chin and lifting his face so he could look into the boy’s eyes. “You’re right. You should be able to defend yourself and our family. You shouldn’t be completely dependant on me and I don’t want you to be. I want our children to have two strong parents that can look out for them.” 

“Really?” Eren whispered, sniffling, his eyebrows inching their way up his forehead. 

“Yes, really,” Levi promised. He smiled slightly, rubbing his thumb under Eren’s eye to wipe away a stray tear. “You _are_ strong, Eren. The longer I know you, the more you show me how true that is. I can teach you the skills, you have the potential and what it takes right here.” Levi knocked his fist against Eren’s heart. 

Eren smiled at Levi, looking up at his through his wet, clumpy eyelashes. It was probably the biggest compliment Levi, Captain Levi Ackerman, Humanity’s Strongest Soldier, could ever give him. He stepped forward, wrapping his arm’s around his alpha’s waist again, letting out a sound that was something between a laugh and a sob. “Thank you, Levi,” he murmured, squeezing him tightly. 

They stayed that way for a while, holding each other in the room that was their home and would remain such now that Levi’s savings were gone. Eren was confident that with Levi as his teacher, he’d never be so vulnerable again. Everything Levi could show him, he’d practice until he had it down perfect. More than anything, that Levi believed in him, too, meant the world to Eren. It was what he had dreamed of happening long before he’d met the Captain. That he would see something special in him and give him a chance. It hadn’t played out quite how Eren had imagined, he wasn’t training to be a member of the Survey Corps, but he still had Levi as his teacher because the alpha believed he was strong and had the potential to do more than anyone else realized. 

They had fruit and bread for a late breakfast and Eren hadn’t realized just how hungry he was until he began eating. He was still hungry when he finished, but since Levi had told him Hanji had stopped by to check in on them while they were sleeping, he knew that they were going to go see Erwin and Armin and he needed to get ready to leave. 

The bath was cathartic for Eren. It felt good to wash away all of the leftover dust and dirt from his time in captivity. He had a renewed sense of appreciation for Levi’s cleanliness and when he went to dress himself, he remembered how lucky he was to have an alpha that wanted to give him nice things to wear that didn’t leave him exposed or filthy. 

While Levi showered, Eren dressed himself, first selecting a white lace dress that came to his mid thigh. He put on a long, pink cardigan that was the same length as the dress that had crocheted lace at the bottom of it and on the cuffs of the sleeves. He finished it off with white thigh high socks that had a pink satin bow affixed to the back of each of them at the cuff on his thigh and white ruffled underwear. He looked at himself in the mirror over the dresser, smiling back at his reflection. It felt so good to be clean, wearing clean clothes, looking like he was _cared for_ again. He looked in the closet for shoes, picking out a pair of pink Mary Janes with white bows on the buckles, and went back to the shelves of food, grabbing another apple to munch on while he waited for Levi to get dressed. 

Levi smiled at him when he came out of the bathroom in his boxer briefs, towel drying his hair, and Eren blushed, feeling beautiful again. He’d felt anything but that while he was in captivity, in spite of some of the things the alphas had said and done. There was something in the way that Levi looked at him, so different from all the others, that made Eren’s heart beat a little faster. 

Levi was glad he had so much practice putting on his uniform, Eren was truly a distraction and he could barely take his eyes off of him. He was completely covered, but for a small flash of skin between his thigh high socks and the dress he was wearing, but it drove Levi absolutely wild with desire. That sweet, innocent boy was impossibly sexy, and he was all Levi’s. 

When he walked over to Eren, the boy held his arms up and Levi’s heart melted. Eren was so completely unaware of his beauty and appeal, the things he _did_ to Levi, how many men Levi would kill to defend and protect him. He picked Eren up and the boy wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck, kissing his cheek and then resting his forehead against Levi’s neck. Levi gasped and nuzzled his face into Eren’s neck. Now that the boy had bathed and washed away all of the unfamiliarity, his scent was so strong, so delicious and captivating, it took Levi’s breath away. His vision went black for a moment and when he could see again, his sight was blurred with stars. He wanted nothing more than to bring the boy back to their bed and bury his face in his neck, nose him and kiss him until he was shivering, wet and ready. It would be soon, so very soon, and he knew that they needed to go to Erwin’s before Levi locked them in the room for a week. 

Eren clung to Levi the entire way to Erwin and Armin’s suite, keeping his body as close to possible to Levi’s as they walked past other soldiers in the halls. Levi noticed that Eren’s composition had softened since they’d last been holding onto each other, the boy’s muscles beginning to loosen and relax. It was as though his body was asleep, though Levi knew it wasn’t, and as they walked he whispered quietly into the boy’s ear, telling him how much he’d missed him and how good it felt to have him in his arms again. 

Erwin looked incredibly relieved when he opened the door for them. Though Hanji had told him Eren and Levi had made it home, seeing it and Eren’s condition with his own eyes made the older alpha extremely happy, not just for Levi and Eren, but for his own omega’s sake as well. He led them into the suite and offered them stew. Though Levi passed, having just eaten, Eren accepted a bowl and sat in his alpha’s lap at the kitchen table, wolfing it down while Erwin watched him from across the table with amusement. 

“It’s so great to have you back, Eren,” Erwin said with a smile. “We’ve all been worried about you.” 

“You know,” Eren mumbled, his mouth full of beef stew, “They tried to take Armin, too. If Armin had been downstairs, instead of at the base, they woulda gotten him.” 

Erwin raised an eyebrow, his smile fading, and looked at Levi over Eren’s shoulder. Levi looked back at Erwin, shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head to indicate he didn’t know anything about it, so Erwin cleared his throat and turned his gaze back to the ravenous boy. “Is that so? Do you have any idea why that is and who was involved?” 

Eren shoved another spoonful into his mouth and chewed. “I guess mostly to piss you off,” Eren said thoughtfully, “though, Marshall was saying he wanted him cause he likes pretty blonds. There was another boy, one I saw Marshall and some of the others do horrible things to, he said he was gonna get rid of him cause he was used up or something awful like that and implied they would replace him with Armin.” 

“We don’t have Marshall?” Erwin asked Levi, steeling himself, cool eyes on the other alpha. 

“No,” Levi said regretfully, brushing a hand through Eren’s hair while he ate. “Just Djel and Ralph. If Djel is still alive after what Hanji did to him.” 

“You have Ralph?” Eren asked through his stew. “What’d she do to Djel?” 

Levi sighed and rubbed his eyes. He really didn’t want to talk about that afternoon in any detail with Eren. “We captured them both when we were trying to rescue you. Hanji used some… aggressive tactics to try and get Djel to talk. It didn’t work on him, but it got Ralph to squeal about where you were.” 

“Oh,” Eren said with a nod, shoveling a lump of beef into his mouth. “Go Hanji.” 

Erwin raised an eyebrow and Levi half smiled and kissed the top of Eren’s head. “Yeah, she’s pretty crazy about you.” 

“Well, I am kind of awesome,” Eren said, dropping his spoon into his empty bowl and turning in Levi’s lap, wrapping his arms around his chest and resting his cheek against his alpha’s chest. 

“Armin hasn’t been feeling well, but he really wants to see you, Eren. You can go in the bedroom and visit him,” Erwin offered. 

“Come with me,” Eren said, looking up at Levi with wide, pleading eyes. He wanted his alpha to stay by his side, no more than out of arm’s reach. 

“Why don’t you just go and I’ll talk to Erwin?” Levi asked, rubbing on Eren’s back. 

“No!” Eren gave Levi a hurt look and clung even tighter to Levi. “You need to come with me.” He felt a rush of anxiety wash over him, shivering with nerves. It wasn’t like him to be so needy, but being away from Levi in any capacity was so distressing to him that he felt no shame for his reaction. 

“Eren… it’s just down the hall, I’ll be right out here.” Levi stared at the boy curled up against him with confusion. 

“I want you to stay with me though,” Eren insisted, clutching his shirt tightly. The thought of being separated from Levi seemed absolutely unbearable to him at the moment and while he couldn’t exactly rationalize why that was, the feeling was so intense and overwhelming he felt like he was going to cry. 

“Eren, this isn’t like you,” Levi said with worry. He heard Erwin stifle a chuckle and looked up to see the other alpha with his fist in front of his mouth, hiding a grin. “What?” Levi mouthed silently to him, his eyes crinkling and his nose wrinkled. 

“I think,” Erwin started, giving Levi a purposeful look, “if you have anything you need to get done, you better do it before you go to sleep tonight.” He winked at Levi and the other alpha’s mouth fell into the shape of an ‘o,’ a look of understanding appearing on his face. 

Levi stood up, holding Eren in his arms and resting his cheek against his head. “Why don’t I bring you back to the bedroom and get you settled in with Armin. Would you like that?” 

Eren nodded, pressing his face into Levi’s neck and his little fingers digging into the skin between the alpha’s shoulder blades. Levi carried him down the hall, tapping on the door when he got to the bedroom and sticking his head inside. 

“Hey Armin, I brought you a visitor,” Levi said in the most friendly tone he could muster up. The other omega looked like a tiny pale doll being swallowed up by Erwin’s large bed, covered up under a mountain of blankets and surrounded by plush pillows. 

“Eren,” the other boy exclaimed, weakly but happily. His arms appeared from beneath the comforter, one hand clutching a blue blanket and the other reaching out for his friend. “Come over here, I can’t get up.” 

Levi walked over to the bed and pulled down the blankets, sitting down on it and pulling off Eren’s little pink shoes. Eren kissed his cheek and crawled out of his lap and under the blankets beside Armin. Levi pulled the blankets over Eren’s body and kept a hand on shoulder, leaning on his elbow with his legs dangling off the bed. Understanding that Eren’s insistence on him being near was driven by instinct, he planned to stay in the bedroom until his boy was comfortable enough that he could leave. 

“I was so scared,” Armin told his friend, putting his hand on his cheek. “Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?” 

Eren shook his head and scooted closer to Armin, draping his arm over his waist beneath the blankets. “I really don’t want to talk about it,” he said quietly. Armin didn’t look well and Eren thought that the last thing his friend needed was to hear about the horrors he’d been through and witnessed. “I’m okay though. Levi got me just like I knew he would.” 

“They hurt you,” Armin assessed, running his finger tips over Eren’s bruised cheek. “What jerks!” 

“You have no idea,” Eren muttered. He considered telling Armin that he’d gotten off easy compared to what he’d seen some of the others going through, but bit back the words. 

“I’m just so glad you’re back,” Armin said, pulling Eren’s face toward his and pressing their foreheads together. “I felt so helpless. I tried to help Erwin and Levi figure out how to get you back, I did everything I could.” 

“He’s a big reason we got Djel and Ralph and I was able to bring you home,” Levi interjected. “Armin has a unique way of looking at things that really helped. I don’t think we could have pulled it all off with no casualties without him.” 

Armin smiled slightly, a little bit of color returning to his face. “Thank you, Sir.” 

“Why don’t I give you boys some time to catch up, what do you think, Eren?” Levi asked, rubbing Eren’s arm. 

Eren nodded. “Okay. Promise you’ll come back in a little bit and check on me?” 

“I promise,” Levi said, dropping a kiss on the back of Eren’s head and watching the boys curl closer together as he left the room, keeping the door open behind him as he went back to the kitchen. 

“Armin…” Eren said quietly. “Did they tell you my father sold me to some man named Kenny?” 

Armin’s face crumpled with pity. “I don’t know all the details, but they said he’s a serial killer. I can’t believe your father made a contract with someone like that!” 

“I… I didn’t know _that_ ,” Eren said, eyes widening. “Levi and I haven’t really talked about him, only about what happened with the alphas that had kidnapped me.” Eren brought his hand to his forehead with a pained look. “What the hell was my father thinking? A serial killer? He had to have known, the guy is really cold and creepy. On top of that, he’s old enough to be my grandfather, Armin!” 

“I’m so mad at your father,” Armin told him, crossing his arms in front of his body. “How could he do that to you?” 

“You have no idea how I feel,” Eren admitted quietly. “Like my own father never even cared about me. He was just raising me like livestock to sell to some other alpha. You know… I saw their contract, Kenny showed it to me, and that’s why he never taught me how to read? Not because he was too busy or because he didn’t think it was a priority, but because Kenny _asked him not to_ and he went along with it?” 

“It always bothered me that he made those excuses not to teach you things,” Armin said reaching out to take Eren’s hand in his own. “I never understood how someone as educated as your father wouldn’t teach you more things, my grandfather wasn’t a doctor or anything elite like that, but he always saw the value in teaching me everything he could. I didn’t feel like it was my place to challenge your father or call him a liar, but it just seemed… wrong.” 

“If the Titans hadn’t come, he was going to be picking me up from my parents this week,” Eren told his friend. “He even admitted that my father purposely kept me in the dark about him because they knew I’d try to get out of it.” 

“But, Levi got you away from him,” Armin said softly, lacing his fingers with Eren’s. “You know what’s really crazy? If the Titans _hadn’t_ come, you never would have met Levi and you’d be stuck with that awful man. The Titans probably saved your life.” 

Eren blinked at the irony of the situation, how so many had died and how he had lost so much, but yet because of the attack he was _better off_ and would _survive_. “You’re… you’re right,” Eren said slowly, the realization of just how much this turn in events had impacted his future sinking in. “Everything I’ve been thinking I was missing out on because of the wall and gate coming down, the entire future I thought I had that I’ve been mourning… none of it was ever going to happen, none of it was even _real_. I would be in that windowless room in that monster’s house right now, waiting for him to rape me or kill me and there wouldn’t be a damn person out there that would fight to get me out of there.” 

Armin nodded solemnly. “You were never going to spend your first heat at home like you thought. Or _not_ have an alpha. Your father had made sure of all that.” 

“You know,” Eren sighed, rubbing his face into Armin’s pillow and curling closer to the other boy, “When I was at Kenny’s, I couldn’t stop thinking about how if someone had told me before all this happened that I _had_ to pick an alpha, I would have picked Levi. I think…maybe… I liked him before we got together.” 

“You’re just realizing this?” Armin said with a soft smirk. “You had such a crush on him, it was so obvious to me.” 

“You knew?” Eren asked bashfully. 

“You should have heard yourself when you talked about him,” Armin giggled. “And your eyes would light up and you’d get so animated. I thought it was cute. You were so oblivious.” 

“Shut up,” Eren mumbled with a grin. “You should have told me.” 

“You would have denied it!” Armin exclaimed. “And been mad at me for even _suggesting_ that you liked an alpha.” 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Eren chuckled. “I guess I was kind of an idiot.” 

“I’d mostly go with immature,” Armin said with a wink. “You figured it out, though.” 

“You were right all along,” Eren pointed out. “You told me that he wouldn’t leave me, that he really did care about me, and he proved it. He got me back from Kenny.” 

“See?” Armin gave Eren’s knuckles a kiss and let go of his hand, wrapping his arm around his waist. “I told you he loves you. Did he tell you what he was able to work out with Kenny, what deal they made?” 

Eren shook his head. “No, we haven’t talked about it. I’m assuming he paid him whatever it was that Kenny paid my father, but I don’t know. I hope he didn’t have to promise anything crazy like that he’d kill someone for him. Though, if Kenny is a serial killer, he’d probably want to do any killing himself, right?” 

“Probably,” Armin said, suddenly wincing and shutting his eyes as he gagged, bringing his hand up to his mouth quickly. 

“How are you feeling,” Eren asked the blond with concern, tucking the other boy’s hair behind his ear. He’d been so caught up in all of the drama of him own life he had been ignoring the fact that his best friend looked particularly frail and unwell. “You look really pale.” 

“Not so good,” Armin admitted with a frown. “I’m really tired and my stomach has been bothering me.” 

“Have you been eating?” Eren asked sympathetically. 

“Not really,” Armin shook his head. “The smell of everything is bothering me. Eren…” Armin’s voice dropped down to a whisper. “I think I’m pregnant.” 

“Really?” Eren gasped, cupping his head over his mouth. 

Armin nodded his eyes widening and his frown deepening. “I have all of the signs.” 

“Does Erwin know?” 

“I… I don’t know, I haven’t told him,” Armin shrugged, his eyes darting away from Eren’s. 

“Don’t you think you should? So he can take you to a doctor?” Eren couldn’t hide his worry for his friend. It was unlike Armin to delay seeing a doctor that could diagnose or help him when he was afflicted with anything. He had seen Eren’s father many times while they were growing up. 

“Probably, but I…” Armin brought the blue blanket up to his face and fisted it under his chin. “I’m so scared, Eren. As soon as I started feeling nauseous, I knew what it was and I panicked, I completely freaked out. I _can’t_ be pregnant, Eren. I can’t have a baby, I’m not ready for this!” He stared at Eren with wide, shaking eyes full of tears that threatened to fall at any moment. 

“Whoa, hey, it’s okay,” Eren said gently, combing his fingers through Armin’s hair. “You wanted a baby, didn’t you? Wasn’t this always part of your plan?” Eren’s heart sank as he caught the fear in the other boy’s eyes. Initially, he’d wanted to protect Armin from this, from any possibility of regret or unease about starting a family so soon with Erwin. But, the more time Eren spent with Levi the more he had believed that Armin would be fine, that the other boy’s desires had been genuine and that if he and Erwin did have a baby, he’d be thrilled. 

“I _thought_ I wanted a baby, but now that it’s actually _happening_ … I’m not ready for this, for a _baby_ ,” Armin shut his eyes and tears ran down his cheeks. “I can’t do this, Eren.” 

“Oh Armin,” Eren sighed, wiping away his tears. “This is why you need to tell Erwin. You’re not doing this alone. You’re going to have him to help, he’s going to be an amazing father, you know that.” Eren glanced over his shoulder toward the hall, wishing he could call Erwin in to console Armin and tell him that he would be there for him, but he didn’t want to betray his friend’s trust. Despite the fact that the other couple had moved very fast, he no longer doubted that they truly loved each other and that Erwin would be an excellent provider. 

“I’m so scared, Eren,” Armin whimpered, his body quivering against his friend’s. “How will I be a good mother? My mother died so long ago, I don’t even know how, all I had was my grandfather, I don’t know what I’m doing.” 

It all suddenly made sense to Eren and he understood why Armin was so distraught. The blond had always doubted his own abilities, never really having much confidence in himself. While Eren was all bravado and sureness, Armin was plagued with self doubt and hesitancy. “You’re going to be a wonderful mother, Armin,” Eren assured him. “That you care so much, that’s what good mothers do. You’re already being a good mommy, wanting the best for your baby.” 

“You… you really think so?” Armin sniffled, opening up his blue eyes and looking to Eren for reassurance. 

“I do,” Eren said, wiping off the other boy’s cheeks. “I think it’s normal to be scared at first. It’s messing with your body, your hormones are all over the place, it’s a big change and… change is usually scary. But, that doesn’t mean it’s bad. Right?” 

“N-no, but, I just don’t know how I’m going to do this,” Armin confessed. 

“We’ll do it together,” Eren said softly. “You and me, we’ll figure it all out together, just like always. We’ll help each other.” Eren could feel warmth creeping into his cheeks, finally saying aloud what had been nagging at the back of his mind for some time now. 

“Really?” Armin asked, nearly breathless. “You… _you_ want to have a baby now?” 

Eren smiled shyly and nodded, finally talking about it with his friend being a relief and giving him a sense of tranquility over a subject that had been causing him stress for years. “I do. And now that I know you are pregnant, I’m even more sure that it’s the right time. Just think, our babies will be best friends, just like us.” 

“But, I thought you didn’t want a baby? I thought…” 

“Being with Levi has changed what I think about a lot of things,” Eren admitted. “You’re right, I never used to want a baby. But, now that I’m with Levi, I want to have _his_ baby. I love him and I want to make a family with him.” 

“Are you sure this isn’t just because your heat is about to start?” Armin’s forehead creased with concern. 

“I’m sure,” Eren promised with conviction. “I started thinking about what a great father Levi would be… then when I was away from him and other alphas were talking about it… it made me realize how I want that with Levi and no one else.” 

“But, what if something goes wrong? What if we can’t do this…?” 

“Armin,” Eren put his finger over his friend’s lips. “You need to talk to Erwin. You love him, don’t you?” 

Armin nodded. 

“You know he loves, you, too, don’t you?” Eren asked, pulling his finger away. 

“Yes, but I…” 

“Armin…” Eren dropped his hand down from his friend’s face and grabbed the other boy’s hand, bringing it from around his back to his friend’s abdomen. “I think you’re thinking about this all in the wrong way and just scaring yourself. If you’re pregnant, it’s not like stressing over it is going to change anything, is it?” 

Armin shook his head, his eyes locked on Eren’s. 

Eren gently placed Armin’s hand onto his stomach, eliciting a gasp from the other, wide-eyed boy. “That’s your baby, Armin. Yours and Erwin’s. You two made him with love and he’s right there, growing inside you. He doesn’t care if you’re perfect or make mistakes. He’s going to love you so much, you’re his _mommy_ , Armin.” 

Armin shuddered and leaned his forehead against Eren’s. “I’ve been afraid to, to put my hand…” 

“Because it makes it real?” Eren asked gently. 

Armin nodded and Eren brushed his nose against his friend’s. 

“You’re not going to let him down, Armin. It’s normal to be anxious or worried when something is going to change your life, but you and your baby have an amazing alpha that will love you both and give you everything you need.” Eren’s lips twisted into a half smile and he shut his eyes. “We’re different, I know that. You try to plan for everything, what to think of every possible scenario and know exactly what you’ll do, and I jump into everything headfirst without really thinking it through.” Eren laughed softly at himself, knowing that while he’d gained some self control over the past few weeks, he would never he anything like Armin. “If you let yourself get that bogged down with worrying about every possible way you could fail, you’d _never_ have a baby, Armin. You’d never be 100% ready. But, try to be rational about it. You have a mate that you love, that loves _you_. You have a beautiful, safe home and good food. Your baby’s father is the _Commander_ and will be able to take care of you both. I think things are a lot better than you’re even realizing.” 

“Th-that’s a good point,” Armin sputtered, his hand relaxing beneath Eren’s on his stomach. 

“So instead of dreaming up things to worry about, fall in love with him,” Eren suggested, brushing his finger tips over the back of Armin’s hand. “Think about when you’ll start feeling him move, what you’ll name him, what he’s gonna look like…” 

Armin smiled just barely. “Yeah, feeling little kicks will be incredible…” 

“Isn’t it amazing that your body is growing a little person in there? That it knows exactly what to do?” Eren made his appeal to the other boy’s love for knowledge and fascination with understanding how things work. 

“It _is_ pretty awesome,” Armin admitted, his body beginning to relax beside Eren’s. 

“We’ll do this together,” Eren repeated, snuggling closer to Armin. “I’ve got your back.” 

“I love you, Eren,” the blonde boy murmured, sliding a leg between Eren’s. “You’re a good friend.” 

“I love you, too,” Eren said, putting his arm around Armin’s back and hugging him close. 

He’d worried so much that Armin wasn’t ready for a baby, he’d even nearly risked his life to try and delay his heat and prevent it from happening, but Eren also knew that there was no way to go back in time and change anything. 

And even though the boy he was a few months earlier would probably have thought about how he’d told Armin so and the other boy should have listened to him, the Eren of today wasn’t so sure he would have been right. 

He believed that Armin _did_ want the baby. He didn’t think his friend truly regretted it, but that he was _scared_. And he loved Armin, the blond had been his best friend his entire life. The best thing he could do as his friend was to calm his fears so he could clear his head and determine how he _really_ felt. 

And as Armin began to doze off in his arms, his hand still on his belly and a trace of a smile on his lips, Eren knew he’d done the right thing. Armin had needed reassurance, not a lecture. Most importantly, he needed to talk to his alpha. 

Eren placed his own hand on Armin’s flat belly with wonder, absolutely captivated that there really was a tiny baby growing just beneath his hand. His stomach flipped and he felt his heart swell. He wanted this so badly he could barely comprehend it. He drew his hand away and placed it over his own abdomen, swallowing and shutting his eyes. He wanted to have Levi’s baby inside of him at such a profoundly deep level. It was desperate, raw and intense. It was a need unlike anything he’d ever felt and it was so powerful just thinking about it was nearly bringing him to tears. 

There was nothing else in the world that would solidify them more as mates, as a family. There wasn’t a greater expression of love that he could give to his alpha than carrying his baby. 

He felt so empty inside at that moment that it was nearly painful. He was happy for Armin, but also jealous, wanting to have the connection with _his_ alpha that Armin did with Erwin. 

He let out a shaky breath, opening his eyes and scanning the room. For as impassioned as he felt, his desperation was misplaced. He would be in heat soon and the promise of a baby for them, too, was within reach. 

Still, as he shut his eyes and put his hand back on Armin’s belly, he had difficulty pushing the thoughts from his mind. He’d always been a dreamer, but he’d never longed for anything with such an extraordinary and consuming fervor. It was surprising, that something like this lurked just below his surface and he’d never been aware of it before, it only needing the right alpha to coax it out. 

By the time Levi went to check in on him, he had fallen asleep, Armin’s head tucked under his chin and his cheek against Eren’s chest, both of the boys' hands on Armin’s belly, the blankets twisted up and kicked away from them. Levi walked silently over to the bed, taking in the scene before him, wanting terribly to curl up beside Eren but refusing to disturb the two omegas. He left without a word, returning to the living room where Erwin was waiting for him. 

“Is Armin pregnant?” Levi asked the other alpha, sitting down on the couch. 

“I think so, but it’s not confirmed,” Erwin said quietly. “Why do you ask?” 

Levi nodded toward the bedroom. “Go look at how they’re sleeping.” 

Erwin got up to go look in on the boys, leaving Levi alone in the living room with his thoughts. He dropped his knees to his thighs and caught his face in his hands. 

He had filled Erwin in on what had happened the night before, what Kenny’s intentions were and what arrangement Levi agreed to in order to get Eren back. Although horrified and disgusted, Erwin had remained calm and promised Levi that he and the rest of the members of the Survey Corps that they knew were trustworthy would make ensuring Kenny was eliminated as a threat a priority, Levi couldn’t help but feel conflicted. Seeing Eren and Armin sleeping as they were, with both of their hands protectively over Armin’s belly, only made it worse. 

Until he’d signed the contract with Kenny, he had been looking forward to Eren’s heat. He’d finally chosen a mate and was excited to be starting a family with him. It was something he’d never truly had and being so close to having it was filling a void he had ignored through most of his adult life. 

It had seemed a given that he would spend the week making love to Eren and afterward, their efforts would come to fruition in the form of a new life. But, now things were no longer so simple. Getting Eren pregnant was rolling the dice, potentially putting their baby at risk if it was an alpha and they hadn’t had any success with killing Kenny. As much as he believed in himself and his team, he wasn’t sure if he could take such a gamble when it was his own baby’s life that was on the line. 

It was, undoubtedly, the most difficult decision that Levi had ever been faced with in his life. He felt a deep heaviness in his chest, knowing that he would have to tell Eren about the contract and break his heart. His life had never been even close to fair. 

Erwin came back into the room, smiling just barely. “I guess Armin decided to tell Eren before me.” He sighed as he sat down on the couch, glancing over at Levi. “Looks like I’ll be bringing him to the doctor this week.” 

“Congratulations,” Levi said without emotion, staring across the room at the door. He _was_ happy for Erwin, he knew how much his friend wanted a family and he truly was glad he was finally getting it, but it was difficult to be excited for him when having his own was just out of reach. 

“Thank you,” Erwin said, watching Levi carefully. “I’ll be saying the same to you, soon, I’m sure.” 

“Tsk.” Levi shook his head, his eyes dropping to the floor. “I doubt that. I’m going to tell Eren about the agreement tonight. If it’s alright with you, if I could borrow some money to get protection for this week, I’d really appreciate it.” 

“… of course you can borrow money,” Erwin said, leaning down to try and get a look in Levi’s eyes. “Are you really sure you want to do that?” 

“What else can I do? I don’t want Eren to hate me,” Levi said quietly. 

“We have nine months to handle this, I’m confident that in that amount of time we can…” 

“What if we don’t?” Levi asked, lifting his head up, his eyes flaring with fear, anger and hurt. “What if we _fail_? Then I have to hand _our baby_ over to someone that’s going to kill it. How can I do that to Eren?” 

“We don’t let failure be an option,” Erwin said firmly, staring hard into Levi’s eyes. “If we can’t take out Kenny, we put together a coup that takes down that bastard, the military police and every other son of a bitch that has been trying to destroy us.” 

“You want to overthrow the king, the entire government,” Levi asked incredulously. 

“I’ll do whatever it takes to protect our families,” Erwin said with intense determination. “I have Armin and a baby on the way and there are obviously a lot of people that want me dead. That can’t happen if I kill them first. I’m not going to let him raise our child on his own. If we take out whatever force Kenny is leading, that takes care of your problems, too. Are you with me?” 

Levi sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. It was a pretty lofty goal, even for someone like Erwin. But, the young man didn’t see many other options. 

“Yeah. If we can’t do this by just taking out a few people, then, yeah, I’m with you.” 

“Trust me, Levi. We can make this work,” Erwin said, putting his hand on the other alpha’s back. “They have better weapons, but we have better people. We can do this. Just give me some time to come up with a plan.” 

Levi nodded, though his eyes were glazed over and had a dead look in them. Now that he had Eren, he longed for a more simple life. One where he could relax and possibly feel joy. It was obvious it wasn’t in the cards for him, that he would constantly have to fight to keep his head above water and hold onto what he had, and he was going to have to face it. 

Both of the alpha’s heads snapped up when they heard footsteps plodding down the hall. Levi’s eyes softened and his brows lifted when he saw Eren’s head peek around the corner. 

“You didn’t come back,” the boy pouted, his lower lip puffed out. 

“I did,” Levi assured him, patting on his thigh and coaxing Eren over to him. The boy slipped around the corner and crawled into his lap, leaning his head onto Levi’s chest. “You were sleeping and I didn’t want to disturb you.” 

“I’m hungry,” Eren whined, crossing his arms over his stomach. “It woke me up.” 

“I’ll get you more stew,” Erwin offered, getting up and heading into the kitchen. 

Levi kissed the side of Eren’s head, wrapping an arm around his middle. “After you eat, I think we should get going. I have some things I want to do before tomorrow.” 

“OK,” Eren said, nestling his back against Levi as Erwin handed him his bowl of stew. He was ravenously hungry and couldn’t get enough of the meat. It warmed his stomach and he could feel his body pulling energy from the nutrients in the food. He thought again of how lucky Armin’s baby would be, growing up with meals like this. Eren had been eating better while he was living with Levi than he had with his parents, but the food at Erwin’s really was the best. 

It was quiet between the three of them while Eren ate. He was still a bit sleepy, having just woken from his nap, and didn’t pay much mind to the fact that Erwin and Levi weren’t having any casual conversation. Erwin looked pensive, but every time Eren caught his eyes he would smile at him and his face would relax. 

Armin slept through them leaving and Eren didn’t mind, hoping that his friend was finally getting some peaceful sleep after having talked about the baby with him. When they returned to their room, Eren sat down in a chair at the table and Levi dug out additional straps that looked like they belonged to his uniforms. Eren watched quietly while the alpha unbuckled buckles and rearranged the leather straps, cussing under his breath as he worked them into a new configuration. 

“What’re you doing?” Eren asked, smirking at the frustrated but intensely focused man. 

“You’ll see,” Levi mumbled, picking up the contraption and narrowing his eyes at it, then tugging it and going back to work fastening more straps. 

Finally, the alpha smiled at the new configuration of leather straps, pleased with his work, and called Eren over to him. Skeptically, the boy approached him, biting back a laugh. 

“Yeah, I still don’t see what you’re doing here,” he said with a grin and shake of his head. “What is that supposed to be?” 

Levi knelt down on the floor and held it out in front of him. “It’s a harness. You see those two holes there? Those are leg holes, for you, step inside.” 

Eren glanced at him with uncertainty and stepped inside the carefully constructed leather harness. Levi pulled it up and fastened buckles over his shoulders and across his chest. Levi pulled one of Eren’s capes from the dresser and fastened it to him, then knelt on the floor in front of Eren again, this time with his back to him. 

“Come close to me, with your body against my back so I can I can attach you to me.” 

Eren stepped up to Levi, the front of his shoulders at the back of his alpha’s shoulders, and Levi took some of the longer leather straps that were attached to Eren and fastened them around himself. He tugged at the straps that went over his shoulders and across his chest and then stood, lifting Eren up with his without using his hands. 

“Ahh!” Eren squealed, wrapping his legs around Levi’s waist and his arms around his neck. “What are you doing?” 

Levi bounced his knees and Eren giggled and snorted, his chin on Levi’s shoulder. 

“It works,” Levi said with satisfaction, glancing over his shoulder at the boy and raising an eyebrow. “I can carry you hands free now. You don’t even need to hang on to me.” 

“Very cool,” Eren said, still a bit confused. “But, when are you going to need to carry me and not be able to use your hands?” 

The answer to Eren’s question was one he wouldn’t have come up with in a million years. It was beyond anything that he ever thought he’d be able to experience in his lifetime. 

But, Eren had an alpha that wanted give him everything. 

So when Levi walked to the edge of the forest, Eren securely fastened to his back, and instructed the boy to put his hood on and hold on tight, Eren obliged. He’d come to realize that he trusted Levi and willing to follow him, just as if he was on his team. 

And Eren _did_ gasp and wrap his arms around Levi’s neck when the alpha aimed the grappling hooks of his 3DMG toward the trees and fired, launching them both into the air before Eren could even process what was happening. 

In an instant, they were flying through the trees, zipping through the forest with the skill and precision of a bird that had been maneuvering through the air its entire life. Eren clung to his alpha and grinned, his stomach dropping as they would swoop down below braches and then back up again, leaving the earth far below them. 

“This is _incredible_!” Eren yelled, laughing against Levi’s neck. Never in his life had he felt so _free_. It was magical, experiencing what so few humans, what _no_ omegas, ever had. 

“Look at the birds, Levi! We’re faster than the birds!” Eren laughed was they whizzed past the little brown birds that lived in the forest. 

Levi chuckled at Eren’s enthusiasm, feeling a sense of pride at being able to take the boy on a small adventure that he thought he’d appreciate more than anything else he could give him. Eren was special, he cared about things that no other omega Levi had ever known would have been interested in, but that was something Levi loved about him. They were more alike than they were different and it was why they fit together so well. Eren’s light pulled him from his darkness and the two of them understood each other. 

Levi landed on branch high up in the trees at the far end of the forest, up a hill and facing the wall. The trees, while not nearly as huge as some outside of the walls, were rather large and the branch was thick and wide, giving the two of them plenty of room to sit down and rest. He got his bearings and unfastened Eren from his body and helped the boy out of the harness, then pulled him into his lap with his back against the trunk of the tree and pointed out of the forest. 

“If you look over there, up toward the horizon, you can see some of the land that’s outside the walls,” Levi said, pointing off into the distance. 

Eren’s eyes widened and he whispered ‘ _wow_ ’ in fascination, grasping onto Levi’s hand and staring out at the land very few humans had set eyes on in generations. 

“It’s so big,” Eren said quietly, leaning his head against Levi’s chest and looking out at the beautiful, unmarred land. “There is so much more out there. Oceans and animals we’ve never seen. Jungles and places where there is always snow.” 

“Where did you learn all that?” Levi asked, carding his fingers through Eren’s hair. 

“Armin told me,” Eren said, smiling as he remembered their childhood and how much fun they had together. “His grandfather had books with all these things in them and Armin would show me and read them to me since I couldn’t. We used to get so much shit for talking about wanting to go outside the walls…” 

“Is that why you wanted to join the Survey Corps?” Levi asked him. 

“Part of it,” Eren sighed. “I hated that humanity was stuck inside these walls like animals and I wanted more for us. But, now I’m starting to think that people really _are_ animals, no, worse than animals, that they’re monsters and there is no humanity here at all.” 

Eren turned and looked up at Levi, a sad look in his eyes that betrayed his youth. “The world we live in is broken, Levi.” 

Levi stared down at the boy, his powerful assessment of the state of their civilization daunting and accurate. It was something he’d known on some level for a long time, but had never been able to articulate. There didn’t seem to be any justice or happiness but for a select few. It was a corrupt, ugly world run by even uglier people. Levi had seen enough of it over the past three days to last a lifetime. 

“There are some good people,” Levi offered, unable to allow himself to kill anymore of the boy’s spirit. “You’re one of them. It’s why you stand out so much.” 

Eren smiled at the compliment and kissed Levi on the cheek. “I think you’re a good person, too. I’ve always admired you.” 

Levi let the back of his head roll against the trunk of the tree and he stared out into the unclaimed land beyond the walls. He wanted Eren to continue thinking he was a good person, even if it meant he had to tell him things that he never wanted to say out loud. 

“Eren, I talked to Erwin about getting protection for us for this week,” He said levelly, his heart pounding as the boy turned in his lap to face him, legs draped over Levi’s. 

“Protection?” Eren asked, nose wrinkled. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean, for during your heat…” Levi scratched at the back of his head awkwardly. “If we don’t use protection, you’ll probably get pregnant, you know…?” 

Eren cocked his head and squinted his eyes. “Of course I know that, but why would you want to do that, use protection?” The boy’s face fell as he watched Levi’s crumple in front of him. “Oh god,” Eren whispered, bringing his hand to his mouth. “Y-you don’t want to have a baby.” 

“No…god, no! Eren, it’s not that…” Levi tugged his hand through his hair, pained, grabbing onto Eren’s shoulders and shaking his head. “I didn’t think you would want to have one…” 

“Why would you think that?” Eren interrupted, his eyes wide and filling rapidly with tears. “Why would you wait until right before my heat starts to tell me this? Do you think because I’m such a shitty omega I didn’t want to have a baby with you?” After everything, realizing how much he _wanted_ a baby and to start a family with Levi, just hours earlier confessing it to Armin and convincing himself he would have it soon, to find out Levi didn’t even want that with him was so devastating he felt like his world was falling apart. He hadn’t even considered that Levi might not be interested in that, that maybe he really _wasn’t_ what Levi wanted for a mate and to start a family with. Had he taken everything Levi had done for him the wrong way? Was the love he had for his alpha so completely different from how Levi felt about him? 

“Eren, please,” Levi pleaded, taking the boy’s hands into his and squeezing them. “It’s nothing like that, will you please just _listen_ to me?” 

Eren nodded, his chin tucking down into his chest and his shoulders hunching forward. He wasn’t sure he wanted to hear anything Levi had to say. He felt rejected at such a deep and intimate level he wanted to scream until there was no air left in his lungs and run until he collapsed. 

“I _want_ to have a baby with you. More than anything, Eren. I’ve never wanted anything like I want this.” Levi put his hand on the boy’s cheek and steeled himself, pulling from everything he had left inside him after the horror of the past few days to get the rest out. “But, I didn’t think you’d want to have a baby now after I told you… about my contract with Kenny.” 

“What contract?” Eren asked, lifting his head enough to look into Levi’s eyes. “You didn’t just give him money?” 

“He wanted more than money, more than _you_ , Eren,” Levi bounced the boy’s hand in his lap, biting into his lip and trying to figure out how to explain something so evil to someone so pure. “He was going to kill you if I didn’t make the deal, Eren. He was just using you to have a baby…” 

“What are you talking about?” Eren asked, his voice going up an octave. “Levi…?” 

“There were injections your father gave you,” Levi said slowly, watching Eren’s eyes widen at the mention of them. “Do you know what I’m talking about?” 

“They… in the contract Kenny showed me, it said something about how I had to keep getting them, but I… I don’t know why it matters…” Eren shook his head and blinked hard. “Levi, what’s going on?” 

“Do you have any idea what they were?” Levi pressed, eyebrows pressing together. 

“No, of course not, I was just a kid and my father was a doctor!” Eren said frantically. “What do they have to do with us having a baby or not, Levi?” 

“Kenny said that the shots would make any alpha children you have ‘special’ in some way,” Levi explained, bracing himself. “He wanted to have one with you, then kill you. The… the only way I could get you back was to promise him if we had an alpha baby, that I’d give it to him…” 

“What?” Eren choked out, tears falling from his eyes and streaming down his face. “Levi, why would you promise him something like that?” 

“I had to!” Levi took Eren’s face into his hands. “Baby, if I didn’t he was going to keep you and kill you and any other children you had with him. It was the only way to get you out of there alive.” 

“Why does he want an alpha baby with me? Because of the injections I had? Why…?” Fat tears fell from Eren’s eyes and he searched Levi’s face, desperate for answers. 

“Because whatever those injections were, he is convinced they’ll make your alpha baby special.” 

“So, he wants to raise it as his own? Without me in the way, is that it?” Eren asked, remembering the girl Annie’s comments about how Kenny believed the two of them were special. 

“Eren,” Levi’s voice dropped to a whisper. “No. He… he wants to… he seems to think he can get something from the baby if he… if he kills it…” 

“No!” Eren howled, falling apart right in front of Levi’s eyes. The alpha pulled the shaking boy against his body and squeezed him tightly. Eren could barely believe that someone could be so cruel, so evil. That he was so close to being trapped with that man, at his own father’s doing, one that planned to murder him _and_ his children made him feel physically ill. He had known there were bad people out there, but this was a level of evil that he could barely comprehend. 

“I’m not going to let it happen, Eren, I won’t, I promise you, I’ll never let him hurt you or any of our children.” He pressed a kiss into the boy’s neck, his hand holding the back of Eren’s head as he shook with sobs. “Erwin and I are already working on a plan. We’re going to kill him, Eren. He’ll never be able to hurt you. I never intended on following through with the agreement, you need to know that, I just said what I had to get you safe. Please believe me, Eren.” 

“I… I do… I do believe you,” Eren sputtered, his chest bucking against Levi’s. “You had no ch-choice, I understand. He would have killed me and the baby anyway if you didn’t…” He understood that Levi had done what he needed to in order to get him away from the monster that his father had intended to be his alpha and he was grateful, not angry, that Levi had done whatever it took to rescue him. 

“I’m so sorry baby,” Levi murmured into the boy’s ear. “I didn’t want to tell you this, but I had to, I couldn’t keep it from you.” 

“I’m glad you told me,” Eren nodded, his tears seeping through Levi’s shirt and onto his skin. “We need to decide what to do together.” 

“What do you mean, Eren?” He asked, rubbing his hand on the boy’s back. 

“I mean about having a baby.” Eren sniffled and curled himself closer to his alpha. “You never asked me what I want, you just assumed cause you hadn’t told me yet.” 

“Are you saying what I assumed was wrong?” Levi asked carefully, stunned by the words coming from the younger male’s mouth. 

“I’m saying I believe in you,” Eren whispered, his forehead against Levi’s neck. Levi had been his hero for as long as he could remember. If there was anyone out there that Eren would put his faith in, it was his alpha, especially now that he knew him so well. 

“What if I let you down?” Levi felt as though he could barely breathe. He wanted so desperately to have a baby with Eren, but he felt like it was something he could no longer have any expectations of. Not unless it was still something Eren wanted, even knowing the risks. 

“I know that you won’t,” Eren said confidently, gripping onto Levi’s shirt as his sobs began to subside. “Just like I knew all along you’d come for me when I was taken. You won’t let yourself fail. I won’t let us fail. I’ll kill that asshole myself if I have to, Levi. Don’t think I won’t.” 

“It’s a risk, Eren,” Levi said quietly, grasping the boy’s hand and bringing it up to his lips. “Are you sure you want to do this?” 

“Do _you_ want to have a baby, Levi?” Eren asked, bracing himself for the alpha’s response. He didn’t want to push Levi into something he didn’t really want or wasn’t prepared for, but he knew that by not taking control of the situation he was risking a broken heart. 

“I do,” Levi admitted, kissing across Eren’s knuckles. “I don’t even know how to explain how badly I want this, it’s not something I ever thought I’d want, but… since I’ve had you it hasn’t left my mind.” 

Eren sat up in Levi’s lap, looping his arms around the alpha’s neck and drawing his face close to his alpha’s. “Levi… I… I want to have your baby. _I love you_ ,” he whispered, shy, innocent eyes lidded. 

Levi stared at the boy with wonder unusual for a man of his age and experience. Not since the death of his mother when he was just as small child had anyone said those words to him with sincerity and truth. He reached out and touched the tips of his fingers to the boy’s cheek, his face softening as Eren leaned into his touch. He was real and he meant what he said. Levi’s breath hitched, not realizing until that very moment just how much he’d needed what the boy was giving him. It mattered if he lived or died, what kind of man he was, the battles he fought. 

“Eren,” Levi said softly, his fingers running up from the boy’s cheek into his hair. “I’m so in love with you.” 

Eren smiled and shut his eyes, his alpha’s words so moving that they caused a rush of emotions to come over the boy. He’d been so afraid that his feelings for Levi had been one-sided, that the alpha couldn’t possibly love him because he was so flawed and difficult. But, now he knew. His alpha’s heart leapt when he thought of him just he way Eren’s did. He had that same desperate need, the want of forever, the absolute all-consuming desire to be one with each other. “I want everyone that sees me to know I’m your mate and you’re mine and we’re a family,” Eren murmured, relaxing, nearly _melting_ in Levi’s lap. 

Levi groaned and caught the back of Eren’s head, pressing him down into a deep, needy kiss. It was exactly what he needed to hear to feel alright about moving forward, that Eren wanted it and understood the challenges they would be facing. The words the boy chose, that he wanted people to _see_ that he belonged to him, made Levi only more emboldened to make sure that his heat was a success. 

“It’s not a guarantee,” Levi mumbled against Eren’s lips, breaking their kiss from just a moment before the boy was slipping his tongue back into his mouth. 

“Oh, come on Mr. _Alpha_ ,” Eren teased, pulling back and slipping his hands to the sides of Levi’s head under his ears, a devilish grin on his face. “I’m sure you won’t have any trouble knocking me up.” 

Levi smirked and kissed the boy hard, tugging his chin down and exploring his mouth, leaving him panting for breath when he finally pulled back. “You’re a little shit, getting me worked up in a tree.” 

“Then take me home,” Eren suggested, his tone changing from playful to serious. 

The sun was low in the sky and Levi didn’t need any more coaxing to get Eren back to the warmth and security of their room before his heat kicked in. He’d wanted to get the boy out one last time before they were locked away for a week and he felt that their afternoon together had been a success, in spite of the awful news he’d had to tell Eren. 

The boy was quieter and more subdued on the way home, resting his head against Levi’s back as they glided through the forest. By the time they made it back to the barracks, Levi thought for certain that Eren had fallen asleep and was surprised to find that he hadn’t. He’d simply curled up against him, warmed by his alpha’s body heat and his cape, enjoying the comfort derived from being so close to Levi, attached to him. 

Even after the straps had all been removed and Levi had changed out of his uniform, Eren wouldn’t let go of his alpha. Whenever Levi set him down he hovered nearby until the alpha would pick him up again. While Eren was usually content to sprawl out in front of the fire and read his books when Levi sat at his desk, that night he crawled into his alpha’s lap and quietly curled against him, occasionally rubbing his cheek against Levi’s chest. 

Eren’s scent was becoming so strong and distracting that Levi could barely focus on anything but the boy any longer. He cradled the limp, relaxed omega against his body and kissed his forehead. Eren’s eyelashes fluttered and he smiled lazily up at Levi. 

The alpha carried him to the bed and helped him get changed into a comfortable, lightweight white nightie. Levi expected that Eren’s heat would start sometime before dawn and he knew he’d be sensitive and feel warm. It had spaghetti straps with beautiful lace over his chest, a white satin ribbon tied in a bow beneath it to the side, delicate chenille that flowed beneath it and the bottom trimmed with several inches of intricate lace, white lace panties underneath that were tied at the sides with satin ribbons. It was one of the most beautiful things he had bought for him, fitting for his sweet little virgin to wear on his last night as such. 

Eren flopped onto his side and splayed himself languidly over the comforter, teal eyes hazy but focus squarely on Levi. He was tired and he couldn’t remember the bed ever feeling quite so soft beneath him, and he rubbed his face and his legs against it. He felt a bit outside of himself, craving contact and stimulation more than usual. His cheeks were flushed with a rosy hue and his movements had become particularly fluid and graceful. 

“Levi,” Eren sang, loving the way his alpha’s name sounded in his voice. He repeated the older male’s name several times over as Levi stood next to the bed, watching and listening. 

“Cuddle with me,” Eren whined sweetly, stretching his arms above his head and making the nightie drag up higher on his thighs. “I miss you.” All he wanted was for his alpha to touch him, run his fingers over his body, kiss him everywhere with his slick, silken lips. He sat up, leaning forward and toward Levi slightly and tilted his head completely to his shoulder, exposing his neck while looking at his alpha through his eyelashes. 

The boy looked so beautifully submissive, innocent and _ready_ that the hair on Levi’s body stood on end and could barely breathe. Never in his life had he expected to witness these least few hours before an omega’s first heat, that incredible transition into maturity that only happened once. And there in his bed was his own omega, the most beautiful boy he had ever seen, baring his neck and offering himself to him. Wanting to give Levi himself, let him breed, carry and grow his baby. 

Levi crawled onto the bed beside Eren, catching his face and kissing him softly but chastely on the lips. As much as he wanted to devour the boy right then, he knew that Eren was still transitioning and he wanted to wait until Eren’s body was completely prepared so he didn’t hurt him. “You look tired,” Levi said, brushing the back of his hand over the boy’s cheek. “We should get some rest.” 

Eren nodded and Levi sat up, scooping Eren back up into his arms and carrying him to the top of the bed. They slid beneath the blankets and Eren curled his body around Levi’s and rested his head on his chest. He felt as though his body had liquefied and he’d merged with Levi’s, the steady thump of the alpha’s heart lulling him into contentment. 

“Whatever you need, don’t be afraid to ask me,” Levi told him, running his finger tips through his hair. “I want to take care of you.” 

“OK,” Eren murmured, shutting his eyes and focusing on the sweet sensation of the alpha’s fingers dragging lightly through his hair. 

“Eren…” Levi looked down at the beautiful boy cradled against him. The one that was about to give him everything he never thought he would have. “I really do love you.” 

And he did. And as he watched the boy doze off against him, he thought that perhaps no one had ever loved another person more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter titled from One Direction's They Don't Know About Us.
> 
> Check out the ADORABLE fan art that queen-rivaere made for this story! It's one of my favorites outfits Eren wears in this story and I am so in love with it, I've been showing it to everyone <3 http://queen-rivaere.tumblr.com/post/119461717701/hello-hellooo-it-is-your-fellow
> 
> Next chapter is finally Eren's heat!
> 
> ahdaze, I hope you enjoyed the scene of Eren telling Levi about the people he stabbed to death bahaha ;-)
> 
> Eren's clothes for this chapter were inspired by:
> 
> http://item.taobao.com/item.htm?spm=a1z10.1.w5103245-3677881749.4.Vivhiu&id=19887866392
> 
> http://www.honeybeelingerie.co.uk/lingerie/bridal-lingerie/coquette-satin-babydoll-cq7007.html


	15. I can make you feel all better, just take it in.  And I can show you all the places you've never been.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
> I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed  
> I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
> I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud
> 
> Now you're in, and you can't get out
> 
> You make me so hot  
> Make me wanna drop  
> It's so ridiculous  
> I can barely stop  
> I can hardly breathe  
> You make me wanna scream  
> You're so fabulous  
> You're so good to me baby, baby
> 
> I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
> And I can show you all the places you've never been  
> And I can make you say everything that you've never said  
> And I will let you do anything again and again
> 
> Kiss me gently  
> Always I know  
> Hold me, love me  
> Don't ever go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE NOTES.
> 
> Finally, FINALLY, gya. I have never been more happy to have a chapter completed.
> 
> #1 - Levi's mother is a MALE in my story. I planned this before we knew details about his mother and I thought at least one character in this story needed a male mother because this is omegaverse. So, if it seems a little odd when his mother is referred to as "he"... that is correct. Kuchel is male in my story.
> 
> #2 - I use the 'c-word' a few times in this chapter. It is not being used in a derogatory, name-calling, demeaning sense. It is being used as a body part descriptor because writing 'ass' over and over gets repetitive and I prefer that word over using pussy. I want to be really clear about this - when I personally use the word cunt to describe an orifice in Eren's body, it is his ass. He does NOT have some other external hole resembling a part of the female anatomy. I know that some writers use it that way in omegaverse (when they use either cunt or pussy), so I felt it was important for you to understand the use in my version of omegaverse. Eren only has INTERNAL female-type organs. Nothing external. Everything on the outside is male.
> 
> #3 - I had some reservations about posting this chapter because they are finally having sex and it includes some things that might squick some people out. Please understand that I get it that this story is NOT a good fit for everyone. I am not writing this for everyone on the planet to enjoy. We all like different things. And that is OK! That's what makes the world interesting. It would be awful if everyone wrote the same stories! That said, if this story is NOT your cup of tea (which is fine), I am sure there are other stories that are. I would really appreciate it if people could just move on to something else instead of attacking my character over a piece of fiction. Thank you.
> 
> ^^^ That said, please note that the tags have been updated.

Levi couldn’t remember when it was that he dozed off with Eren relaxed and snoring softly against his chest. It was surprising he had, after all, he had been extremely excited that the boy was on the cusp of his first heat. However, the previous few days had drained him considerably, and it was almost as if his body _knew_ and was recharging itself, preparing for his mate’s heat. 

He woke up to the little omega rutting against his leg, two of his fingers suckled into the boy’s mouth and drool dripping down his chin. His face was flushed in a rosy pink and his eyes were lidded and hazy, thick dark eyelashes like a web over teal jewels. He looked more beautiful than Levi had ever seen another human being, primed and ready to be taken for the first time. All soft round curves and blushing with a healthy glow. The sweet, delicious scent rising off the boy’s body filled Levi’s nostrils, made his cock thicken and his balls grow heavy, swelling as his hormones kicked into overdrive to start producing an ample amount of seed for mating. 

The boy was shameless, rubbing his tiny omega cock into Levi’s thigh, desperately sucking Levi’s fingers and needing to be filled. Levi touched his face and the boy shut his eyes, moaning on his alpha’s fingers. His skin was softer than ever and hot to the touch, the heat raising his body temperature and making him feverish and delirious with lust. Levi had a healthy, attractive mate and pride washed over him as he watched the pretty little thing stretching his tiny mouth around his fingers and swathing his hot tongue over them, his own saliva running down his neck to his collar bone. 

The innocence of that rounded, cherubic face and the white lace panties and nightie he wore was juxtaposed by his wanton and uncoordinated grinding against his alpha. Levi had never been so close to an omega this far into heat, had never watched one fall apart so beautifully into sexual submission. It was tender and precious, the boy giving himself to him in the most intimate way possible, trusting him with his heart and body, counting on him ease the desperate desires that would be painful and insatiable without a good knotting and care for him while he was out of his head and incapable of doing it himself. 

Levi dragged his hand slowly down from Eren’s face, onto his neck and over his bare shoulder. The boy shivered and his hips spasmed and pressed his hardness into Levi’s leg. The alpha trailed his fingers lightly down the boy’s spine and Eren canted toward Levi’s fingers, presenting himself instinctively to his alpha. 

Levi smirked at the action and his heart skipped a beat. Everything every alpha had said about how amazing it was to have an omega, to fuck them into blissful euphoria, it all flooded his mind with that shift of the boy’s hips. He’d never had the pleasure of fucking anyone that wanted him so desperately before. 

“Good boy,” he praised him, pressing his lips to the boy’s forehead as he pushed his hand beneath the elastic waist of the lace panties Eren wore. They clung to the boy as Levi worked his hand down, his sweet, omega nectar dripping down his thighs. Levi sucked in a harsh breath when his finger brushed over the boy’s wet, soft little rosebud, so ready to be stretched open and bred. Eren moaned around his fingers, eyes fluttering as he pushed back and tried to catch his alpha’s finger with his hungry little ass. 

“You’re so ready for me,” Levi murmured, tracing circles over the wet, swollen hole, teasing the boy who gnawed gently at his fingers. “I promised I’d go slow, that I would be gentle, and look at you, begging for a good hard fuck. It’s what you want, isn’t it?” 

Eren nodded his head rapidly, pawing at Levi’s chest and rubbing his little omega ass against the alpha’s finger. He ached inside, needing to be filled and bred, knowing that the only thing that could sate the almost painful desire he felt would be having his insides coated in his mate’s cum. 

“Later,” Levi promised, bringing his mouth close to the boy’s ear, his breath wet and hot. “I’m going to bend you over, with this sweet little ass up in the air, and I’m going to fuck you so deep and hard you’ll forget how to breathe.” 

Eren gasped as he felt Levi press his index finger against his entrance, his most private place that had been so tight, closed up and resistant for so long. 

“But, first,” Levi whispered, “I’m going to open you up nice and slow, feel all those places no other man ever will. Pop that baby omega cherry and stake my claim on you. Then, I’m going to soothe that ache inside of you that has you all twisted up, fill you up with my babies and knot you, keep you close to me. Stretch your wet little hole around me, make you fit my cock just right. And when I finally pull out, you’re going to ache for more, for me to stretch you and fill you again, and then… after I’ve broken you in and made that little ass just the right size for _me_ , I’m going to pound into you and make you howl so that every other alpha in the city knows you’ve been bred and you’re _mine_.” 

Eren’s body shuddered and he gasped, Levi’s fingers falling from his mouth. The sudden movement made beads of slick slide out of his body and down his inner thighs. He couldn’t verbalize how much he needed exactly what his alpha had described, how he wanted to be opened up, knotted and bred. He could only nod lamely and whimper, his jaw quivering as he tried to form words, to beg. When he had woken from his nap, hot and wet with need, Levi had smelled so good, like musk, alpha, dominance, strength. But, now with Levi reacting to his heat pheromones, his scent was turning what little semblance of a brain Eren had left into mush. If Levi were to get up and leave the room, he wouldn’t have the motor control to follow. He would simply cry in pain and desperation, completely helpless without his alpha. 

He _was_ helpless. But he didn’t care. And when Levi _growled_ and flipped him onto his back, climbing over his tiny, quaking body, he bared his neck in submission and shut his eyes. He wanted this _terribly_ , to be claimed fully and completely. He wanted everyone to smell Levi on him and to know that he belonged to the strongest, best alpha an omega could have. The sense of satisfaction it gave him made his toes curl with pleasure. Every piece of him he’d ever fought, that he’d been ashamed of for so long, he was finally able to indulge all of those secret little desires without any embarrassment. 

Levi hovered over his omega’s body, his eyes lidded as he took in deep breaths of the boy’s scent, his heat pheromones intoxicating him with lust. He buried his face into Eren’s neck, nosing behind his ear as damp, sweaty fingers twisted into his hair. He could hear the boy panting against his ear, all open mouthed and falling apart, his chest heaving beneath him. He knew the scent of his own rut-like arousal was pushing Eren further down the rabbit hole. They were playing off each other as nature intended, ensuring there would be future generations, politics and pragmatics going by the wayside as alphas and omegas became drunk off each other, entangled together with razor-like focus on the goal of breeding, even pleasure taking a backseat to the desperate, instinctual need to mate. 

“You smell so good,” Levi muttered, dragging his nose around Eren’s neck, the bridge of his ear, then brushing his cheek, his own neck against the boy’s, making their scents mingle together in a way that caused the fire forming in his stomach burn white hot. He began to realize why all of the other sex he’d had previously had been just mechanical, why he’d lacked interest and hadn’t understood the drive other alphas had to secure omegas, why fucking had been such a priority for them. Being with an omega, especially one dripping with the sweet honey of their first heat, was nothing like having sex with a beta or another alpha. He understood the strange looks he’d gotten when he’d insisted he wasn’t interested in omegas, that the alphas riled up and restless prior to their mates going into heat were pathetic and foolish. Being with an omega was an _experience_ , it was so much more than sex, and there was powerful satisfaction in having such a beautiful, small creature beneath him, pliant and receptive. 

He licked behind the boy’s ear, the area tasting salty with sweat in contrast to the sweet scent he was giving off. Eren shifted beneath him, his body wriggling under his weight, small hands tugging and pulling at his shoulders and neck with no real direction. Levi kissed his slack jaw and then his wet, swollen lips that mouthed against his own, the boy’s hot breath puffing against his face, humid and thick. “Ready to make a baby?” He murmured, forehead touching the boy’s as he rolled his hips and gave Eren a taste of the friction they both were craving. 

“Please, yes,” Eren hissed, tears springing to the corners of his eyes and dribbling down his flushed cheeks. He’d never wanted anything so badly, the emptiness he felt inside twisting his gut and making his heart ache with need. He huffed and grabbed at Levi’s shoulders, coaxing him to continue, to breed him. He wanted to have a part of Levi with him always, just as Armin did with Erwin, a beautiful, precious reminder of what the two of them could create together. 

Levi slipped the straps of Eren’s nightie down from his shoulders, his wet lips feeling like heaven on the boy’s hot skin as he placed a trail of kisses across his collar bone. He sighed as Levi pushed the silky, lacy fabric down his sensitive body, exposing his chest and pert, pink nipples. Eren shivered, his nipple hardening under the flick of Levi’s tongue. He whined, lifting his hips and tossing his head as the alpha nipped, nuzzled and licked at his overly sensitive, reddening pearls. The alpha rolled one between his thumb and index finger and Eren cried out, feeling that burning place deep inside of him twist up like a corkscrew and creamy heat slick seep through the thin white panties. He clawed at the bed beneath him, knowing his scent would be locked in it, that every time they made love they’d smell his heat lingering in the mattress. 

Levi tugged the nightie lower until he was able to slip it down the boy’s legs and off his body, tossing it across the room without any care of where it landed. He gazed down at the boy that was melting into the mattress, pink nipples teased red and his chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. He watched Levi expectantly, lifting his hips, his small erection leaking beneath the lace it was trapped beneath. 

Levi grazed the tips of his fingers down the boy’s side, watching him shiver and twist his hands into the sheets. 

“You’re beautiful,” Levi said with quiet conviction, brushing the back of his hand lightly over the boy’s soft belly. Eren’s vulnerability fueled something deep within the alpha, the way he stayed splayed on the bed for his eyes, belly up and neck exposed. It was more power than he had ever felt before, even killing multiple Titans, snuffing the life from _other alphas_ , it didn’t compare to how he felt when he looked down at the fragile, trusting boy that was relaxed beneath his knuckles. 

He slid his body down onto the bed, ghosting light kisses over the boy’s stomach, that flawless expanse of pliant skin, soothing the ache he knew was coiled up inside of his omega. Eren’s fingers pet at the back of his head, gentle and encouraging him to continue. He circled his tongue around the boy’s belly button and he gasped and lifted his hips involuntarily. Levi curled a hand around Eren’s hip bone and held it firmly to the bed, casting his eyes up to look at his boy. 

Eren’s lips moved wordlessly, bedroom eyes fixed on his alpha. He wanted to tell him he loved him, thank him for choosing _him_ , promise him he’d be so good for him and give him everything he could ever want, but he couldn’t speak. He lifted his hand lamely to reach for Levi, but it fell to the bed, his arm so heavy. He whimpered then, blinking hard, his frustration at being incapable of communicating what his heart wanted to say muted by the burning ache inside him that only seemed to intensify as his alpha hovered over his abdomen. 

“I know, baby,” Levi assured him, lacing his fingers into the boy’s limp hand and kissing just beneath his belly button. Eren mewled and drew his legs up on either side of Levi’s body, the tenderness of his alpha’s touch almost too much for him to bear. He was empty inside and the kiss was a reminder of what he needed. He felt like a shell of himself, desperate for Levi to make him feel whole again. The heat had changed him, made everything that he was no longer enough. He couldn’t go on like this. The feeling that he would wither away if Levi didn’t fill him, mate with him, it was so very real and overwhelming. 

“I need, I need…” Eren whimpered, his hand shaking in Levi’s grasp. Levi gave his boy’s hand a squeeze and then pulled it away, rising up Eren’s body to shush him and wipe his damp hair from his forehead. 

“I know,” Levi said softly, his thumb brushing under the boy’s eyes and wiping away fat tears. He was coming undone, so overemotional and stimulated. “It’ll all be OK. I’m going to take care of you and give you everything you need.” He placed a light kiss on the boy’s quivering lip. “You trust me, don’t you?” 

Eren nodded and tears dripped into his ears. Most of the pain was in his head, his desperation twisting rapidly into fear. Fear of an unsuccessful mating, of being infertile, of disappointing his alpha. He let out one weak sob and Levi cupped his face, forehead pressed into his own that was fever hot and breath against his lips. 

“Come back to me, baby,” Levi coaxed him, using his voice to ground his mate, surrounding his small body with his weight and scent. “You’re doing so good, you smell so good,” he reassured him, rubbing his nose along side of Eren’s. “You have nothing to be scared of. Your body knows what to do, it’s all happening just as it’s supposed to. It’s perfect, _you’re_ perfect.” 

The boy’s breathing slowed a bit and Levi kissed at his swollen lips again, Eren still beneath him, mouth lazily accepting Levi’s. 

“I love you,” Levi murmured, the corners of his mouth twisting up into a small, pleased smile. “I’ll never hurt you. I’m going to give you what you need, what we _both_ need,” he sighed, his erection heavy between his legs and the base of his cock thickening. 

He lifted himself off the boy and traveled down his body, nosing at his erection through the panties and mouthing at it, holding the boy’s hips firmly against the mattress. Eren hissed and twisted beneath Levi’s hands, his small cock leaking more precum at the attention from his alpha’s mouth and warm slick spilling through the lace and into the sheets beneath him. 

Levi pulled off him then, biting back a feral growl, the thick, sugar sweet scent of the boy’s overripe body making him tense up and teeter on the edge of control. He wanted to bury his achingly hard cock into him, to the hilt, pin him to the bed and bite into the soft flesh of his neck, scar his perfect, unmarred skin with his teeth. He wanted other alphas to see the boy had been claimed and had submitted completely to him, let him take him fully with every bit of his unyielding strength. He wanted his mark to be permanent, nothing like the flimsy collars that alphas now chose in favor of a mating bite. Collars could be removed; he wanted his claim to be forever. 

He took in a slow breath, shutting his eyes and trying to center himself. He had to remain in control. It was Eren’s first heat and he hadn’t even bred him once yet nor calmed any of his nerves. He wasn’t thinking clearly; Eren’s pheromones were coaxing all of his uncivilized, primal urges to the surface. For a moment, he wished he had talked to Erwin about what it would really be like. He hadn’t been prepared for so much repressed alpha instinct to surface, especially not so rapidly. But, when he opened his eyes and saw his boy watching him, so weak and fragile having succumbed so gracefully to his heat, Levi managed to find it within himself to stave off his most aggressive desires. 

Levi hooked his fingers on either side of the boy’s panties and slid them down and off his body, allowing his small hardness to spring free from their confines. They were wet and smelled strongly of the boy’s heat and Levi dropped them to the floor beside the bed, planning to tuck them away in his nightstand later. 

It was the first time Levi had been able to get a good look at Eren’s naked body. He’d helped dress him before and they’d played in his lap prior to him being taken, but he’d never had the chance to fully appreciate just how gorgeous the omega’s body was. Unlike alphas and betas his age, there were no thick patches of dark hair on his body. Instead of a stomach that was defined with muscles, Eren’s was soft and plush. His chest lacked muscular definition as well, his sensitive, protruding nipples were little sweet spots on an otherwise flat expanse of skin. His erection was not even half the size of a beta’s, small enough that Levi could easily fit the whole of him into his mouth. His balls were especially small, his omega body not having much need to produce sperm, the likelihood that he could impregnate anyone – even another omega in heat – extremely low. His external organs made him biologically male, but it was his internal ones that flourished and were his nearly exclusive method for reproduction, his little omega cock primarily for sexual pleasure – not unlike a female omega or beta’s clit. 

Levi could barely get past how much more appealing Eren was than those he’d been with in the past, how wrong he’d been to convince himself for most of his life that he didn’t want _this_. Perhaps, he simply had been so put off by the _method_ so many alphas used to procure omegas that he had incorrectly focused on the wrong elements of coupling with them. The issue hadn’t been that beautiful, petite creatures like Eren should be avoided, but that their treatment by alphas was ugly. 

But, the boy flushed and waiting for him in his bed _wanted him_. And Levi knew and understood that it wasn’t just the heat that was making Eren want to make love and carry his child. The boy loved him and wanted to belong to him, wanted to have a family with him, wanted Levi to belong to _him_. Levi had never known what it felt to be truly wanted by anyone. Though his mother had loved him, he knew he had complicated his life and had been unplanned and far from a blessing. Kenny had clearly taken him out of some familial obligation toward Levi’s mother, but had let Levi know from the start that he hadn’t wanted to be anyone’s father. 

Eren was different. He had bristled when other omegas had shown interest in Levi. He’d bravely fought back against other alphas who had wanted to claim him or use him, in spite of promises that it would result in mercy for himself. Eren had razor focus that Levi was what he wanted and had proven he was willing to fight, even risk his own life, just to hold onto him. 

And Levi felt the same way. 

Before Eren, Levi had been certain that if he was ever intimate with an omega, he’d be plagued with guilt and memories of his mother after the fact. His mother had never been in love, never given consent – not even with his father, whoever that had been. Just some alpha that had paid a premium to spend his mother’s heat with him without protection. Most omegas in his mother’s situation wouldn’t have kept him, but he had. Barely a day went by when Levi hadn’t been reminded either directly by the harsh words of others or indirectly by how much his mother struggled to provide for him that he was a burden that shouldn’t have been born. 

It had been why he had avoided the brothels, the auctions, the cages with terrified omegas chained up inside. 

It was why he and Farlan had had the arrangement they did. Although ultimately unsatisfying, it was better than seeking out omegas that really had no choice and only served to remind him of his mother and his wretched treatment by alphas. 

Something had happened between him and Eren, though. They had gotten off on the wrong foot – and it was something Levi would likely continue to struggle with for a long while, in spite of Eren’s assurances he was forgiven and his desire to put it behind them – but they had found their way to something that was special and unique. They had mutual respect, something that was incredibly rare and lacking in their society. They each cared about the other being happy, being fulfilled and true to themselves. They _loved_ each other. 

And the boy watching him gaze at his beautiful body with glazed over eyes was not an alpha that was simply agreeing to a quick fuck for mutual release. He wanted to give himself to Levi completely, feel everything he had to give, be tied to him and loved by him. He melted under those gentle touches Levi had never given to anyone else. 

Eren rolled onto his belly, rutting against the bed and whimpering again. He felt blisteringly hot and tight deep inside his gut and his hips were loose, allowing them to widen and itching to rock. It was all too much, he couldn’t hold still or stand not having Levi’s hands on him. He rolled his hips, rising onto his knees, presenting himself to his alpha as his fingers dug into the sheets. 

Levi lost it then, warmth flooding his face, his stomach, his cock so hard it bumped angrily against his abs as it wept pearls of precum. 

He grabbed the swollen base of his cock and gave it a squeeze, muscles tightening and his teeth gritting as the room filled with the scent of Eren’s sweet omega cunt. 

“Oh fuck,” Levi muttered, grazing his fingers lightly over the curve of the boy’s ass. His little pink hole was dripping wet with heat slick and slightly swollen, trying to open up on its own. He spread the boy’s cheek with just his thumb and more of the thick, clear fluid flowed from his tight, virgin ass and Levi swallowed hard. He brought an exploratory finger to Eren’s hot, wet hole, tracing circles around the boy’s slick rim. Eren squeaked into the blankets, his body tensing up momentarily before his hips lifted even higher. 

Levi swiped his finger over the boy’s entrance and then brought it to his mouth, swathing his tongue over it and then groaning. He tasted even better than he smelled, like honey, syrup and sugar water, fucking delicious, sweet and ripe. 

Eren cried out when he felt Levi’s tongue on his famished boy cunt, ravenously lapping at his hole. He pressed his face into the sheets, face flaming red as Levi pressed inside him. He clawed at the bed, his hips continuing to rise and spread as his alpha coaxed him open. It was wholly unexpected, something Eren had never heard of anyone doing, and although it felt wonderful and his head was swirling with pleasure, he felt the need to hide his face. 

“You taste so good,” Levi rasped hungrily, lust drunk and his alpha instincts kicking in, rational thought no longer possible. “You’re so beautiful, Eren. So perfect.” 

He pressed his index finger against the boy’s entrance and finally, _finally_ it slid into the boy’s hot little ass. Eren canted his hips back, pressing Levi’s finger in deeper and moaning, twisting his head to the side and fisting the sheets. Levi smirked lazily with intrigued fascination, letting the virgin fuck himself on his finger. Just a day earlier the boy’s body would have tried to force out what would have been a painful intrusion, but now his baby omega cunt was wet and opening up all slutty for him. 

Levi held onto his cock, stroking it slowly, getting it slick with his precum as he placed another finger at Eren’s hole. The boy gasped and whined as his secret little place greedily swallowed up both of the fingers, open mouthed and drooling, his eyes screwed shut with pleasure. 

It felt so good, but not nearly enough, and Eren pressed back against Levi’s hand. The ache inside him was too deep, he needed more. He wanted to beg his alpha, plead with him to give him everything, but all he could do was pant and whine. 

“Feel good, baby?” Levi asked, his voice low and gravelly. Eren nodded and Levi scissored his fingers inside him while he fucked himself on his hand. “Want the real thing?” 

“Need you,” Eren squeaked out, reaching out behind him for his alpha. He whimpered when Levi removed his fingers, the emptiness inside him like an itch he couldn’t scratch. Levi rolled him onto his back and crawled over his body and Eren wrapped his arms around his alpha’s neck. He lifted his hips as instincts kicked in and he tried to flip back over, to present for his alpha. 

“I want to see your pretty little face while I take you.” Levi cupped the boy’s cheek, strands of black hair falling in front of his eyes. “Want to see how good I make you feel.” He kissed Eren again, just brushing his lips softly over the boy’s, the omega too far gone to kiss him back. 

“How did I ever get such a beautiful mate?” Levi asked him in a low whisper, soothing him into relaxation on his back. He drew his hand down between the boy’s legs that fell open for him and slid two of his fingers back into his heat. Eren mewed beneath him, wet with want, and Levi scattered light kisses over his flushed face. “Such a good omega, giving yourself to me, opening up for your alpha.” 

Eren’s eyelashes fluttered and he pressed his cheeks into Levi’s, practically purring as his alpha worked at his tight hole and praised him. He’d had his fair share of insecurities as an omega that hadn’t surfaced until he’d finally found such a worthy alpha. He’d known he wasn’t what was normally considered the ideal, but Levi seemed to think he was. It made him feel so safe and secure beneath the older male, like he was as his alpha promised, perfect _for him_. 

“You’re so wet for me.” Levi kissed across the boy’s jaw, neck and collarbone, preening with satisfaction at the way his fingers slid so easily inside his omega. “You’re going to make me knot, Eren. I’ve never knotted anyone before. It’s just for you, baby.” 

Eren smiled at that, at knowing that what he was giving Levi really was special to him. It was confirmation Levi had never been with any other omega through their heat, that he had truly been selective about his mate and chosen Eren. That Eren was, without a doubt, exactly what Levi had been looking for. 

“What do you want?” Levi asked him, rutting against the boy’s leg while he fingered him. It was Eren’s first time and he wanted to make it as close to what the boy might have imagined as perfect as he possibly could. He wanted Eren to look back on it fondly, to love sex with his alpha, to crave it with him regularly even after his heat had passed. 

“Your baby,” Eren whispered breathlessly, locking lidded, longing eyes on Levi. 

Levi growled, eyes narrowing and glazing over, the boy’s words hitting his primal alpha instincts hard. He pulled out his fingers, rubbing Eren’s slick onto his cock. He glanced down for a moment, noticing that he was thicker, harder and heavier than he had ever been before. Just as every part of Eren’s system was preparing him to mate, so was Levi’s. 

He rubbed the rubbery head of his cock against the boy’s pink, wet hole, hissing at the heat of it against his hardness. He’d never had a virgin before, never had an omega, never had the privilege of mate fucking some pretty thing and breeding their tight little ass. He canted his hips forward, pressing the head into his omega. No one else had ever been inside of him and no one else ever would. 

Eren gasped and clung to the sheets, his own hardness leaking against his belly, almost as desperate to be touched as his ass was to be filled. Levi looked perfect hovering over him, his muscles flexed and his face screwed up in pleasure as he tried to maintain control. He was sweating, panting, hair damp and messy. He looked as undone as Eren felt, a beautiful mess, but still exuding power and self restraint. 

Levi slowly pushed into the boy’s lush tightness, biting his lip and groaning, forcing himself to open him up slowly even though every instinct drove him to want to click his hips and slam in to the hilt. Eren was nothing like anything he’d ever felt, hotter, wetter, and the way he squeezed his cock made it hard to even breathe. 

Eren cried with relief, tears sliding down his burning cheeks as he felt Levi finally filling him, unlocking his body just how he so desperately needed, using the key his body craved. 

“Ah, ah-mmph.” Eren thrashed his head, eyes slammed shut and back arching. It didn’t hurt; it was soothing, like he’d been wound up far too tight inside and his alpha was massaging away the tension. 

Levi bottomed out, stretching the boy’s supple sweetness around him, gasping harshly as he gazed down at his gorgeous mate. He was finally inside him, _his_ boy, his _beautiful_ boy. “Eren,” he rasped out, trying to catch his breath while the boy adjusted to being joined with him, his delicate features shifting from surprise to relief as he processed that his alpha’s invasion didn’t feel like one at all. He had kept his promise; he hadn’t hurt him. 

It was the first time he’d fuck someone with his eyes open. Except it wasn’t fucking at all. 

“I love you,” Levi whispered, slowly, gently rolling his hips and moving inside his Eren. The boy mewed, his body so relaxed, trusting of his alpha. “God, I fucking love you so much.” 

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck and wriggled his hips, coaxing Levi to carry on and signaling wordlessly that he was alright. That fiery heat in his middle was boiling now, making Eren’s body grip the alpha and try to draw him in. 

“Oh, fuck,” Levi mumbled, his head dropping and his mouth falling open. Each time he drew back, the boy’s ravenous little ass would squeeze down on him and pull him in deeper. 

Levi lifted one of the boy’s legs onto his shoulder, then the other, rolling him onto his upper back and thrusting in deeper. 

Eren let out a strangled wail, his body shuddering as everything went white with wanton bliss. 

“That’s it, baby,” Levi smirked, tossing his head to throw sweaty hair from his face as he drove harder, again and again into the boy’s sweet spot. He was shivering and clawing at the bed, teal eyes finally wide open in surprise and unexpected ecstasy. It was cute, the way he didn’t know what to do with himself, that he had no idea his alpha was capable of giving him so much pleasure. And Levi had so much more to offer. 

He bent the boy’s heat loose body further, dropping his head near his mate’s and enveloping his small, weeping erection in his sweaty hand and stroking him fervently. 

“I’m so close,” Levi gritted out, his breath wet against Eren’s lips. “I want you to cum on my cock, on my knot.” 

Eren writhed with rapture, each curl of his hips either pushing his alpha deeper inside his heat and that sensitive bundle of nerves that made him see stars or thrusting his cock into Levi’s hand. It was more stimulation than the young omega could take. 

He screamed when Levi impaled him one last time and cried out, the base of the alpha’s cock swelling and pressing into that place that made Eren’s erection spill in the alpha’s hand and his ass clamp down on Levi while everything went black. 

Eren whimpered, the flame deep inside him getting so impossibly, blisteringly hot, then being tempered as Levi began to fill him with his seed. His ample amount of warm cum was refreshing inside his fevered body, calming and soothing him from the inside out. 

He was finally able to focus and looked up at his alpha, all of Levi’s cool composure completely broken as he continued to cum in long pulses. 

“Levi,” he whispered, brushing his fingertips over the alpha’s shoulder and down his arm. He felt so good, right, sated, as though the fever had broken and the coil inside of him had been unwound. 

It took several moments for Levi to be able to respond in any meaningful way, too far lost in his first knotting. He was love drunk himself, the prolonged orgasm a high unlike anything he’d ever felt. He touched Eren’s hand on his arm, then kissed him slowly, deeply, moaning every so often into the boy’s mouth when he would bear down on his knot, milking him. 

He eventually pulled back and looped Eren’s leg over his body and helped him onto his side, lying flush against his petite back, tied to him and continuing to breed him. He kissed the boy’s jaw and neck and nuzzled his nose against his scent glad, inhaling deeply and wrapping an arm around his mate. 

“I feel so good,” Eren murmured, melting against his alpha. “I don’t feel like I’m aching inside anymore.” 

“It’s the knot,” Levi mumbled into his neck between kisses. He wasn’t sure how long they would stay tied, it was his first time pulling a knot, but it could give Eren anywhere between thirty to sixty minutes of relief. 

“I love your knot,” Eren said with a lazy grin. 

“I love everything about you,” Levi said softly, ever so slowly gliding his finger tips down from his chest to his belly. He splayed his hand over his flat stomach and kissed the boy’s neck, making him shiver in his arms. They would have the rest of the week to keep trying, but Levi felt confident that their first coupling had been a success. Eren was so ripe and fertile he couldn’t see how it wouldn’t have been. “Thank you.” 

“For what?” Eren asked, tentatively dropping his hand and brushing his finger tip’s over Levi’s. 

“Everything,” Levi told him sincerely, relaxing into the pillow and shutting his eyes, his face in the boy’s neck. 

Eren swallowed, placing his hand gently over Levi’s and closing his eyes. He hoped with every ounce of his being that it had worked, wishing there was a way to know right then if it had and magic was happening right beneath their hands. 

His eyes fell shut on their own while he wondered and day dreamed about the maybe baby he just might have beneath his protective alpha’s hand. He fell asleep, his body exhausted and using the temporary relief as a chance to recover and recharge, keeping a hopeful hand on top of his mate’s. 

When he woke, the fire in his gut had been rekindled and his hair was wet with sweat. He whined, feeling terribly empty inside, even more than he had the first time he had been awakened by the heat. He rocked back desperately, feeling that Levi had replaced his cock with his fingers at some point while he had been asleep, pressing them as deep inside himself as he could manage. 

It wasn’t enough, it was frustrating and maddening, and he could smell himself thick in the air. He threw his hips back, full of new found energy and frenzied passion, driving Levi’s fingers into his dripping wetness. 

Levi yawned, rubbing his eyes and looking over to the clock before focusing on the boy that lay beside him, grinding himself on his fingers. It was still the early hours of the morning, but Eren was unable to make it through the night without another knotting. 

“Hey,” he murmured sleepily, curling his fingers inside the boy and making him seize up and squeak before continuing to mindlessly fuck himself on his alpha’s hand. He scented the air, his eyes rolling back and a dreamy smile playing across his lips. It was a hell of a way to wake up, his own beautiful boy squirming on his fingers all needy, wet and ready and the room smelling like his mate-fucked omega cunt. It stroked his alpha ego in a way that put showing off his power and strength to shame. 

He pulled his fingers out, readying to grab his already hard cock and slide it into the boy, but Eren flipped eagerly onto his belly and presented for him, panting against his pillow. 

“Please,” he begged, wriggling his hips, his sweet little ass up in the air all exposed and slick. “Need you to do it again, please, Levi. Need your knot.” 

Levi crawled behind him, running his finger tips coated in the boy’s wetness over his kiss swollen lips, across his flushed cheek, then down his spine. As he did, Eren lifted his hips higher in submission, offering himself again to his alpha, opening up that creamy, honey sweet hole for him. 

Levi leaned down, pulling Eren’s cheeks apart and groaning as the scent of his cum mixed with his omega’s heat slick permeated his senses. It was perfection, the most arousing and deliciously pleasing aroma he’d ever experienced. He couldn’t help but lap at the boy’s quivering hole, devouring the essence of their mating while his omega moaned beneath him, his little hard cock dripping onto the sheets below. 

When he was satisfied he’d made room for more of his seed, he thrust himself inside the boy in one hard stroke, smirking as he howled in pleasure. He mounted his omega, stretching his hot little ass with rapid thrusts, egged on by the sound of the boy screaming his name and begging him not to stop. 

Eren couldn’t think, couldn’t do anything but submit to the pleasure, all wide eyed and pliant in his alpha’s hands. 

“Levi, please, more, I need…” he cried, so loudly that Levi smugly thought that most of the building had woken up and heard. 

“When did my little baby become such a knot whore?” Levi mused, watching the boy’s eyes glaze over at just the _mention_ of getting his knot again. “Is that what you want, sweetness? Want me to knot you up and fill you with my cum again?” 

Eren nodded, openmouthed and drooling on the pillow as his body shuddered and he came on the sheets. His eyes fluttered, his orgasm deep and intense as he creamed himself on his alpha’s cock. 

Levi plunged in then, the boy’s ass clamping down around the swell at the base of his cock, locking him and his seed inside. He groaned Eren’s name low and loud, not caring who heard him, _wanting_ to be heard, collapsing against his sweaty back, his arms on either side of the boy, engulfing him with his body. 

Tears of pleasure dripped onto the pillow, the aftershocks of his most powerful orgasm making Eren emotional and raw, so very vulnerable beneath his alpha. His ass was high in the air, coaxing all of the alpha’s spunk deep into his belly. 

Levi kissed the back of his neck, each little bump of his spine and he shivered. 

“I love you, Eren,” he reminded the boy, brushing the sweaty hair from his forehead and kissing it, then his tears. “My beautiful boy,” he murmured lovingly, heavy with orgasmic bliss. 

He looped his arm beneath Eren and rolled them onto their sides, pulling a sheet up over their bodies and tucking it around Eren’s front so he was nestled tightly and firmly against his body. 

Eren sighed contentedly at that, the feeling of being swaddled close to his alpha’s body and tied to him releasing wonderful amounts of dopamine in his brain. 

It was probably the first time in Eren’s life that he truly enjoyed being so small and being an omega, having an alpha that treated him with such care, one who treasured him and doted on him. He felt beautiful and loved in his alpha’s strong arms. But, most of all, he felt _special_. It was _because_ he was an omega that he could give Levi something he really wanted – that they _both_ really wanted. Had he been born an alpha, he’d still have admired and surely would have fallen for Levi… he was Eren’s ideal and the boy didn’t believe his orientation would have changed that. But, if he _had_ been an alpha, there would never have been _this_. He couldn’t have made Levi knot. He couldn’t have given Levi a baby. 

And while his alpha nuzzled and kissed at his neck and cheek, mumbling sweet words over and over to him while he bred him, Eren finally realized that being an omega wasn’t really a terrible thing. Perhaps society had made it that way, but when it came down to it, when all of that ugliness and injustice was wiped away and he was being knotted and loved on by _his_ alpha, he saw that who he was and what his body was capable of was beautiful, amazing and magical. He wasn’t ashamed to be an omega, no matter how the world had told him that it made him less than or unworthy. Levi was right, his body _was_ perfect, and he wouldn’t trade the gift of being able to bear his alpha’s children for anything. 

He fell asleep to his alpha promising him the world. Painting a story of their future with soft spoken words and light kisses. Levi acted like he was drugged when he knotted, speaking only of beautiful things and so tender, carefree, loving. He would sleep well, feeling better about himself than he could ever recall. It was all thanks to his alpha, the man who saw everything the boy both loved and hated about himself, but still came to adore all of it. 

Knotting was euphoric, like having an orgasm for the better part of an hour while attached to his mate, and during that time Levi could think of nothing but how much he adored the little brunette pressed up against him. He oozed with affection for him, hyper sensitive to his needs, even though he was nearly out of his head with pleasure. He stroked the boy’s warm skin and scented him, placed butterfly light kisses everywhere his lips could reach. He traced delicate circles below the boy’s belly button, murmuring to the softly snoring boy how he would care for him and their little baby. 

He dozed off before his knot went down, his face in the boy’s hair, breathing hot against his scalp. 

Levi woke up on his back sometime later to his bleary eyed omega in his lap, red faced and riding his cock. 

“Eren,” he mumbled, his voice gravelly with sleep. “What are you...” 

“So hot,” Eren rasped, bouncing feverishly on the alpha’s erection, stroking his own with his tight little fist. “Inside, I need it.” 

“Baby, you should have woken me up,” Levi said with a yawn, grasping the boy’s petite waist in his hands and helping him get into a rhythm. 

“You wouldn’t,” Eren gritted out, his head twisting to the side as Levi steadied him. It felt so much better with his alpha guiding his inexperienced body. “And I couldn’t… I couldn’t wait.” 

“S’OK,” Levi murmured, rolling his hips and pulling Eren down on his cock in a way that made the omega yowl with pleasure. “I’ll take care of you now.” 

“How do you… ah, ah,” Eren lolled his head back, letting Levi control his movements, his strong, calloused hands wrapped securely over his hips. 

“I know how to push your buttons,” Levi said with a sly smile, laying back and enjoying the sight of his beautiful boy getting himself off on his cock. He was insatiable and Levi was a lucky man. 

“So close,” Eren mumbled, his head dropping as he doubled his efforts on his own hardness, eyes screwed shut and mouth open in an o. 

Levi bucked up into him, hips lifting off the bed and bouncing them, tightening his grip and driving in deep as the boy clamped down on him and his insides convulsed around his knot. He watched Eren fall to pieces, creaming all over his cock while his hot little omega cunt twitched and spasmed, his thin streaks of cum arching in the air and hitting Levi’s abs, dribbling into the alpha’s belly button. 

Levi moaned long and low, Eren’s sweet sex _sucking_ his cock inside, pulling him in tight and refusing to let go, desperate to take what it needed from the alpha. He sat up, angling himself instinctively for that place inside his boy that was burning red hot as he came, pulling Eren’s chest flush against his as the boy gasped and pawed at his back, jerking roughly in Levi’s arms. 

“So good, so good,” Eren cooed into Levi’s neck, resting his cheek on his alpha’s shoulder, his eyes drooping with euphoria. 

Levi clung to him, cross eyed and silent, filling the boy again, pacifying that angry need inside his mate for a bit longer. He curled around him, fumbling to pull a sheet over Eren’s bare shoulders, sucking the delicious little spot behind the boy’s ear that drove him wild. They fit together so perfectly, alpha and omega, like lost puzzle pieces snapping together and creating a beautiful picture. 

“We were made for each other,” Levi whispered, like it was a revelation he and Eren needed to share. 

Eren nodded, his body going limp as his alpha rocked them gently, pressing his forehead into Levi’s neck as he temporarily cooled down with relief. 

Levi scooted them back down the bed and stuck pillows behind him, reclining back on them so that Eren could rest all of his weight against his body. 

“Get some rest, baby,” Levi said in that blissed out voice that Eren was falling in love with. The boy shut his eyes as his alpha stroked his fingers through his messy, sweaty hair, feeling the steady beat of his heat against his chest while he filled him with warmth all over again. 

When they woke, they were a sticky mess and Levi suggested it was time for a bath. Eren whined in defiance when Levi left him on the bed so he could begin filling the tub, feeling lost without his alpha within arm’s reach. Levi returned and scooped him up in his arms, carrying him to the bathroom and placing him gently into the warm water. 

Eren sighed, leaning back in the tub while Levi knelt on the floor behind him, working soap into his hair and lathering it up. 

“Feels so good,” Eren murmured while the alpha’s fingers scraped against his scalp and worked the sweat from his hair. 

Levi tipped his head back and carefully poured water over his head, rinsing away the soap. He lathered a washcloth and began rubbing it over the boy’s body, his shoulders and under his arms, down those graceful, pliant limbs, then over to his chest. Eren mewed and arched his back when Levi brushed the wet rag over his sensitive nipples, curling his head around in a slow circle and then locking his eyes onto his alpha. Levi’s breath caught in his throat at the nearly predatory look the boy gave him, his stare intense and unwavering. 

The water sloshed and Eren rolled to his side, then to the side of the tub closest to Levi, looking up at him with those big, not-so-innocent teal eyes through thick, wet eyelashes. 

“Get in,” the boy demanded, huffing out labored breaths. 

“I could finish you up,” Levi started. 

“I _said_ get in,” Eren commanded, leaving no room for debate or discussion. 

Even though the bath somewhat muted the boy’s strong scent, Levi was already mate-bonded to the boy and was fixated on pleasing him and keeping him satisfied. He climbed into the tub, groaning as the boy slid into his lap like his legs were made of silk. 

“God, Eren,” Levi rasped, his cock hardening between the cheeks of the boy’s ass. “We shouldn’t do this in the tub. I can’t knot you in here…” 

“Just a little bit,” Eren said with sweet aggression, pressing his lips to Levi’s to shush him and guiding the alpha’s cock into his tight ass that was filled with enough slick the bathwater wasn’t a hindrance. 

Levi merely nodded, incapable of forming a coherent thought or argument, just letting himself sink deep into the boy’s hot little hole. Eren sucked at his lip and kissed him deep and hard, water splashing over the sides of the tub while he rode his alpha’s cock again. He brushed his thumb over Levi’s nipple and the alpha gasped against his mouth. The touch was unfamiliar, but welcome. 

“I’m too close, we need to get out,” Levi choked out, grabbing onto the side of the tub as though it would pull him back to reality. 

Eren shook his head wildly, impaling himself on Levi’s hardness, clenching his tightness around the alpha when he got him deep and pinching his nipple roughly. 

Levi cried out, cumming hard and knotting the boy again, blacking out while Eren grabbed his cheeks and kissed him again with his salty lips. 

Eren’s body trembled and he slumped against Levi, spent again, now that his urgent craving had been sated. Levi blinked and groaned, running slick fingers up the boy’s spine. 

“Fuck,” he mumbled, shifting his body in the cooling tub. “This… fuck.” 

Levi sighed, trying to gather his bearings whole knotted and breeding the limp boy half floating on top of him. The boy who had been so aggressive only moments ago was now useless to help get them out of the situation he’d gotten them into, nuzzling contentedly into Levi’s neck and murmuring about how good his cock felt filling him up. 

He began to shiver though, his heat stricken body not tolerating the cool temperature of the tub any longer, and Levi grunted and grabbed the rim of the tub, awkwardly standing while holding onto the slippery wet omega that was tied to him, the boy’s body like gelatin in his arms. 

Levi was pretty sure they might die when he stepped out of the tub and tried to balance Eren against his body, his head fuzzy and his coordination lacking. He glanced down to see the boy passed out in spite of the chill and Levi’s jostling, mouth hanging open and snoring. 

“You really are a pain in the ass,” Levi grumbled, stepping slowly and timidly onto the tile floor, careful not to let them slip. He practically waddled into the bedroom, their situation not being one meant for walking, and heaved their bodies onto the bed. He sighed with relief and pulled the blankets over them and curled around Eren, damp but now comfortable in their bed. 

“But, I love you,” he said with a soft chuckle that morphed into a moan when more of his seed spilled into the sleeping omega. He rested his hair on the pillow and relaxed, allowing himself to give in to the pleasure now that they were in a proper place. 

Levi was half asleep himself when a knock on the door started him awake. He jolted against Eren, waking the boy that was still tied to him, turning around frantically to look over his shoulder at the door. He felt a rush of adrenaline hit him and he growled lowly, wrapping an arm around Eren’s bare chest and jerking him as close to him as possible. His entire body tensed up, every muscle flexed and ready to fight. His primal instincts had kicked in; he was tied to his mate and it made them both vulnerable. Being interrupted while his mate was in heat was threatening enough, but having an outsider show up while they were knotted was an act of aggression that raised his hackles. 

“Levi?” Eren asked, a hint of fear in his voice. “Is… is everything OK?” 

Levi stared at the door and listened, his heart pounding and his jaw clenched. After several minutes of silence, he was satisfied the possible intruder was gone and pressed a kiss to the side of Eren’s head and pulled him back down onto the bed. 

“It’s fine. Someone had knocked, but they’re gone now,” he explained, petting Eren’s soft, clean hair. He didn’t want to make the boy worry needlessly; he would protect him with his life. No one was going to come near him in the condition he was in, friend or enemy. 

“Oh,” Eren said softly, contemplating Levi’s words. 

“I won’t let another alpha near you, Eren, don’t worry,” Levi promised, kissing the boy’s head. “If anyone even tried I’d tear them apart with my bare hands.” 

“I know you would,” Eren said matter-of-factly, relaxing back against his alpha. He didn’t have any doubt that his alpha was strong and capable. He was very lucky to have him. 

They rested then, Eren slowly running his fingertips up and down Levi’s arms to soothe him while his alpha nuzzled his face in his neck. When Levi’s knot finally went down, he went to the bathroom to clean himself up and there was another highly unwelcome knock on the door. 

The sound cut through the comfort of the soft little paradise they had made for themselves like a dagger. Eren’s heart seized in his chest and his glorious high shifted into bad trip territory almost instantaneously. The fear that ripped through him was real, intense and all-consuming. 

Eren opened his mouth, about to call for his alpha as he stared wide eyed at the door, but Levi charged out of the bathroom before he could even get the words out, his eyes wild with rage and a towel around his waist. 

He unlocked the door and flung it open, revealing Erwin and Armin, the older male holding a basket. 

“What are you _doing_ here?” Levi hissed through clenched teeth, his eyes narrowed and locked on Erwin. It didn’t matter that Erwin was his friend, someone he normally trusted, a mated alpha _with his mate by his side_ , all Levi could see was it was another alpha interrupting his breeding, too close to his mate who was susceptible to any number of terrible things, and it _infuriated_ him. 

“It’s alright,” Erwin said in his most placid and non-threatening voice, biting back a chuckle as Armin stepped closer to him and stared up at Levi with wide, blue eyes. “We just came to drop off supplies for you, food for Eren; I figured with everything that happened you didn’t have time to prepare…” 

Levi glanced down at the basket, as though Erwin was holding a bundle of alien puppies, so out of his head from the boy’s pheromones he had forgotten all about his _other_ responsibilities. 

“Eren?” Armin said quietly, leaning away from Erwin to try to peek into the room. 

Eren saw the blonde omega and got up on his knees, narrowing his eyes with feral hostility and growling menacingly at his best friend. 

Armin jumped and scampered behind Erwin, clinging to his waist in shock and fear. 

“D-did Eren just _growl_ at me?” He asked his alpha, his voice high with worry. 

Levi snatched the basket from Erwin, coming to his senses enough to realize that food equaled _good_. 

“Don’t come back,” Levi said with a gravelly, threatening tone, taking a step backward and slamming the door shut on the couple. He frantically locked the locks and, still not satisfied, paced in front of the door while he seethed with prickly rage. In a show of impressive, nearly inhuman alpha strength, he grabbed one of the bookcases and pushed it in front of the door. 

When he stalked back to the bed he saw his omega was shaking, eyes distant but stuck on the door, teeth rattling and fists clenched. 

“I don’t want you near any other omegas!” Eren yelled suddenly, his voice thick with emotion and insecurity. “You’re _my_ alpha! You stay away from them, you have to, they’ll try and take you away and I…” 

Levi grabbed the boy’s face and kissed him roughly, engulfing his mouth with his own and pushing his skilled, ravenous tongue past his lips. He pulled on Eren’s hair, opening his mouth more as he squeaked from the sharp pain, then returned the kiss with the same amount of passion and purpose. 

Eren crawled into Levi’s lap, wrapping his arms around his back and scratching at the pale skin while the alpha bit and nibbled at his neck, his collarbone, drawing the blood to the surface and leaving purple marks all over him. He hadn’t seen his _friend_ at the door but a threat, someone that could take his alpha’s interest from him when he so desperately needed him. He was too far gone from his heat to be rational or civilized, to understand that Armin had his own mate and that Levi wouldn’t abandon him. It was raw, animalistic and overwhelming. 

Levi pushed easily into the boy’s body, needing to be connected to him again, to re-stake his claim on him. He was frenzied in the way he rammed into the omega, desperate to work himself up into knotting and seeding the boy all over again, to make him smell like him and his cum, bred and taken. 

“You have to stay here with me, you can’t leave me,” Eren exclaimed, gasping for breath as his alpha pounded into his small body, fingers twisting haphazardly into Levi’s hair. “What if I’m pregnant, you can’t, you can’t go, I need you, we need you,” Eren rambled, hot and flushed from hormones and his legs curling around Levi’s waist, holding onto him. 

“I would _never_ leave you,” Levi swore, fierce devotion in his voice. He mouthed at the boy’s neck, pressing their chest together, his skin prickled with defensiveness for his mate. “That you could even _think_ I’d abandon you or our baby…” 

“I don’t want to think it,” Eren said with a whimper, stars appearing in his eyes at the force Levi was taking him with. “I don’t know why… I can’t help it… I don’t want to think it… I…” 

“I want to _bite_ you,” Levi gritted out through short breaths, his eyes narrowed and glazed over. “Fuck all of the collar shit. I want to bite you so everyone fucking knows you’re mine and you always will be.” 

Eren considered the weight of the alpha’s words. He vaguely recalled hearing about mating bites, but it was something he thought was a thing of the past. With the risk of infection or biting too deeply and omegas bleeding out due to careless alphas, he hadn’t heard of anyone in Shiganshina engaging in it in at least as long as he had been alive. 

But, the mating bite was permanent. Any alpha who intended on ever selling their omega surely wouldn’t put such a mark on them. It would reduce their value and be a constant reminder to other alphas that they had been claimed. 

“Do it,” Eren said breathlessly, rolling his head to the side as Levi relentlessly pistoned into him. 

“I can’t…” Levi grunted, squeezing his eyes shut and looking almost pained, his fingers digging into Eren’s back. “I promised I wouldn’t hurt you and it would hurt like hell.” 

“I don’t care,” Eren insisted, drawing Levi’s face down to the apex of his neck and his shoulder. “I want you to do it, Levi. Please.” 

Levi panted against Eren’s skin, nuzzling his cheek against the boy’s neck. He wanted to sink his teeth into him so terribly he felt a violent twisting in his gut. “Are you sure, Eren? You’ll be scarred; I can’t take it back…” 

“Make me yours, Levi, please,” Eren begged, his hand cupped against the back of the alpha’s head. “I want forever.” 

Levi bit into the boy’s flesh without another thought or pause, holding him still in an embrace that was suffocating in its tightness. Eren’s scream seemed distant, like Levi was so deep in his own head he could barely hear the outside world anymore, his visceral needs sated as he tasted the boy’s metallic blood on his tongue. 

His knot swelled then and the boy connected to him, his body clamping down and tightening up as he stiffened from the pain of the bite. 

When he pulled back, Levi looked over his bite with hazy eyes, pleased at his work and how beautiful it looked on his boy’s skin, not too deep and perfectly precise. 

He took Eren’s chin and turned his face to his, the boy in obvious pain but handling it. “I love you,” he whispered, brushing bloody lips against Eren’s. The boy kissed him back slowly, though appreciatively, tasting himself in his alpha’s mouth. 

Levi pulled back and brushed Eren’s hair from his forehead, staring intently into his eyes. 

“Bite me,” he commanded in a quiet but firm voice, running his fingers over the cheek of the boy who quivered from over stimulation in his lap. 

Eren squinted his eyes and stared back at Levi with rapt confusion. “But, I’m an omega…” he whispered, his lips tugging into a sad little smile. “That’s not how…” 

“I’m yours,” Levi interrupted, kissing his lips and leaning his forehead against the boy’s. “I don’t care if it’s not how other people do things. You’re mine and I’m yours; I want you to mark me, Eren.” 

“Are… are you sure?” Eren could barely breathe, his nerves on end and his stomach in his throat. 

“I’m sure,” Levi said so gently Eren thought he might cry. His lip trembled and he stared into his alpha’s soft, happy eyes. He was so in love with Levi, he didn’t think he’d ever truly be able to express the depth of it. 

He leaned his head down and placed a soft kiss in the same spot on Levi where he’d bitten him, taking in a few slow, deep breaths before shutting his eyes and sinking his teeth into his alpha’s skin. He heard Levi hiss and clutch the back of his head, cupping it carefully in his hand and rubbing the boy’s scalp with his thumb. When he pulled back, Levi caught his mouth with his own and kissed him softly, slowly, so gently that Eren thought he might melt. 

When they went to lie on the bed, Levi was especially careful with Eren, kissing and licking at his mark proudly and lovingly. Eren had never expected to be marked in such a way, but he certainly wouldn’t have ever believed it if someone had told him his alpha would ask him to mark him back. That Levi considered them equals, that he was as much Eren’s as Eren was his, it meant the world to the boy. It was exactly what he wanted but never thought he would find, an alpha who respected him and treated him like he was an actual human being with feelings that _mattered_. 

And as Levi kissed and nuzzled him, Eren sleepily told him he loved him. Levi had given him so much relief, he knew he would sleep well. 

When Eren finally did wake, the incessant heat returning to push him from his dreams, Levi was beside him on the bed with a bowl of clean berries. 

“You need to eat, baby,” Levi said as he pulled a strawberry from the bowl and held it to Eren’s lips. “It’s been a while.” 

Eren opened his mouth for Levi, eyes bleary and unfocused. The alpha slipped the berry into his mouth, along with two of his fingers, and Eren took it slowly, chewing on it. 

“No real solids until after it’s over,” Levi said aloud, though Eren had little interest in food at all, let alone talking about food. “Then we’ll get you some really good stuff.” 

Eren opened his mouth again and Levi slid in a raspberry and Eren hummed while he ate, the sweetness delighting his overblown senses. 

He took no measure to feed himself, content to open his mouth and let his alpha place the berries inside. Each time he did, the boy would suckle his fingers, hold them in his mouth and roll his tongue over them. 

“You’re driving me crazy,” Levi muttered with a smirk, the bed sheet covering his hardness. 

“But, I’m so good at it,” Eren said with a salacious grin, grasping Levi’s hand and drawing his fingers deep into his mouth. 

“You can’t just… _do that_ , Eren,” Levi moaned, his eyes fluttering shut. 

“Why not?” Eren flashed him an innocent look, all big eyed and blinking. “Don’t you like it?” 

“I’d like it better on my cock.” Levi raised an eyebrow and flexed his erection beneath the sheet. 

“Oh…” Eren said with understanding, looking down at the tent in the sheets with renewed interest. 

Levi leaned forward and kissed his sweet, stained lips, licking the berry juice from them. “Don’t worry, I won’t waste what you need.” 

Eren pulled the sheet back, Levi’s cock springing out as he did, and he wrapped his hand in wonder around the swollen base. 

“How do you do that?” The boy asked, giving him a squeeze and then tracing his fingers lightly around it, exploring the alpha’s body for the first time. 

“It’s because of you,” Levi told him, leaning back against the pillows and watching him. “Your heat pheromones are making it happen.” 

“Will it… will it do that when my heat is over?” 

“No,” Levi shook his head. “And you wouldn’t want it to. It would hurt.” 

Eren pressed his slick lips into the swell and Levi hissed with pleasure. 

“That’s it, enjoy it while you can,” he rasped, twisting his fingers into the brunette’s hair and coaxing him to continue. 

Eren placed a series of soft, tentative kisses on the alpha’s knot, occasionally darting out his red, berry stained tongue and swiping the tip of it over the alpha’s heated skin. 

Levi was especially sensitive, his cock an angry red and his balls heavy and full. He did his best to stay still, to let the boy move at his own pace, even though precum steadily dripped down the underside of his shaft. Eren’s inexperience further fueled Levi’s arousal, knowing that the boy had never given head before and he got to be his teacher, his first and only everything. 

Eren swiped his tongue up Levi’s shaft, holding him by the knot, then wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. He suckled on it, stretching his tiny mouth obscenely, making slurping noises as he tried to take more in. Levi was larger than normal and it likely wasn’t the best time for Eren’s first attempt, so the alpha spoke to him with encouragement, not wanting to destroy his confidence. 

“It’ll be easier when you aren’t in heat,” he promised, smiling at the boy’s efforts as drool dripped from his chin and onto his balls. 

Eren lifted his head off, his eyes watery and panting for breath. Levi was just too big for him to take into his mouth in any meaningful way and he couldn’t focus or control his gag reflex. 

“I’m sorry…” He said quietly, casting his eyes down. 

“Don’t be,” Levi said, pulling his hands under his arms and pulling him up the bed so he could lie beside him. “It’ll give me something to look forward to after this is over.” 

Levi pulled Eren’s leg over his waist and slid two of his fingers into the boy’s heat, making him moan into his chest. “All I really want to do is knot your little ass anyway,” he murmured, teasing the boy’s entrance with his fingers each time he pulled them out, the boy squirming against his hand and trying to drive him back in. 

“I want to enjoy breeding you while I can,” Levi whispered against the boy’s ear, Eren gasping and clawing at his chest when he replaced his fingers with his hardness. 

He fucked him slow, lazily, dragging out soft, kittenish mews and moans from the boy. He brought him close to the edge, over and over again, stopping each time Eren’s breath would quicken and his ass would tighten and grip at his cock, trying to hold it inside. 

They stared at each other, mouths open and breathing hard, hot breaths, sweaty, red faced and lost. And when Levi finally let Eren cum and cream on his cock, his frustrated omega cunt twisting it up deep inside him like a cock screw and his warm spunk coating their sweat slick bellies, he knotted him again, watching the boy’s face soften and relax with rapture. 

Eren was limp, spent in his alpha’s arms. There was nothing that felt better than being held by Levi. It made him feel safe and loved in a way he never had. He no longer felt any semblance of shame cuddling up to the older male or that he enjoyed how precious his alpha made him feel. There was no reason he couldn’t be both strong and soft. Being an omega wasn’t an either or situation. 

“I’m so fucking lucky,” Levi said quietly, almost in disbelief, embracing the boy who had curled around him tightly and securely. “You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me, Eren. The only purpose my life had for so long was surviving, then trying to fight for humanity’s survival, but none of it ever felt good. I just got through the days. You make me _enjoy_ my life, give me things to look forward to and be happy about. No one else has ever done that for me. If everything hadn’t happened just as it did, I would have never met you, I wouldn’t have ever known what it was like to feel _like this_ …” 

“I thought so much about how lucky I was when we were apart,” Eren whispered, shutting his eyes and resting his cheek on Levi’s chest. “If it wasn’t for you, I would think alphas were monsters and I’d hate myself for being born what I am. I’d hate this whole messed up world. But, you’re proof that there is good out there, and that being an omega doesn’t have to be a nightmare.” 

“I promise you, Eren, I’m going to do everything I can to make sure our children never have to go through the things you have. I know I’m only one person, but I’m going to fight for you and for them. When I think about how you could have… been with someone else right now… what he would have done to you and how it would have hurt you… I can’t ignore the things that happen anymore. I can’t let our kids grow up in this kind of world.” 

“I want to fight beside you,” Eren said, lacing his fingers with Levi’s. 

Levi kissed Eren’s hair and smiled warmly. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

The seventh night of Eren’s heat, he slept for a longer period of time than he had all week. Levi had woken and left him to rest, taking the time to shower and eat a meal. He was exhausted, having had sex with the boy every few hours for an entire week straight, barely having opportunities to rest or eat himself. 

When he saw Eren stirring he dutifully returned to the bed and curled up behind him, running his hand down his side and over the soft curve of his ass. Eren grunted and slapped his hand away, tugging the blankets up to his chin and curling his body up in a ball. 

“No,” he snapped, suddenly having no interest in sex and agitated that the alpha had even come close to touching him in that way. 

Levi froze, staring at the back of the grumpy boy’s head, understanding washing over him. 

It was over. 

“Would you like me to fill the bath for you?” Levi offered, sliding away from him on the bed to give him some space. He wasn’t sure how to interact with Eren now that his heat had ended and he wanted to tread carefully. 

At least he wasn’t wearing any shoes that he could throw at him. 

“Yes,” Eren said, wincing as he sat up. His body was sore all over. Every joint ached and his insides were contracting painfully. 

“I hurt,” the boy admitted pitifully and Levi frowned, sliding off the bed and making his way toward the bathroom. 

“The bath should help a little,” Levi said, his voice giving away more uncertainty than he would have liked. 

Eren sat in grouchy, miserable silence until the bath was prepared. Levi carried him into the bathroom and offered to bathe him, but Eren said he wanted to be alone. 

Levi had left the bathroom reluctantly, a bit lost now that Eren wasn’t expecting him to stay right at his side and take care of all of his needs. He sat at his desk, trying to figure out how to navigate things between them now that everything had changed, again. He had fears that now that Eren’s heat fever had broken he would reject him, would have regrets, would resent him and be angry with him. 

Eren had said he wanted it, but it didn’t mean he wouldn’t wish he hadn’t. 

Levi sighed and got up, taking the opportunity to change the bedding and heat up a bowl of soup for Eren. 

He didn’t want the boy to hate him. He didn’t think he could bear it. He loved him so fucking much that if Eren regretted everything and blamed him, he didn’t know what he would do. 

He waited in his chair with the soup on his desk. Every minute the boy was separated from him felt like an eternity. He wanted to check on him, make sure he was alright, ask him if he needed anything, wrap him up in a big, fluffy white towel and carry him back to their fresh bed. But, he gave the boy the space he had asked for. 

When Eren finally came out of the bathroom, his eyes lidded with exhaustion and walking delicately, Levi stood to rush to his side and then stopped and sat back down, even though it pained him to do so. 

He watched Eren dig into the dresser and pull out one of his long sleeved shirts that were much too large for the boy and put it on, the navy sleeves hanging long past his hands and the bottom of the shirt hitting just above his knees. 

He turned to Levi then and held his arms up, his teal eyes tired but soft, in spite of his pain. 

Levi nearly leapt from his chair and was at the boy in just a few strides, picking him up carefully and hugging him gently against his chest. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked, tentatively rubbing his hand over the boy’s back. 

“Sore,” Eren said, resting his head on Levi’s shoulder, “hungry and tired.” 

“I made you some soup,” Levi said, carrying him over to the desk and sitting him down in his lap. He expected Eren to grab the spoon and feed himself, but instead, the boy just leaned against his chest and opened his mouth. 

Levi smiled, cradling the boy against him and slowly spooning the soup into his mouth. He wanted to savor these moments with Eren. He still wasn’t certain how he was feeling about everything after the fact and he didn’t want to do anything to discourage their bond. 

When Eren had finished, he curled close to Levi and nuzzled his forehead into the alpha’s neck. 

“Do you think it worked?” He asked suddenly, catching Levi off guard. 

“What?” Levi glanced down at the top of his head. 

“The mating,” Eren said quietly. “Do you think I’m pregnant?” 

Levi froze and swallowed, his heart pounding hard in his chest. 

“Do you want to be?” He asked carefully, bracing himself for whatever Eren’s lucid response might be. 

“I’m so scared I’m not,” Eren admitted, clutching onto Levi’s shirt and shutting his tear filled eyes. “I’m afraid it didn’t work. And I…” 

“Is that why you’re upset?” Levi asked him, breathing again with relief. 

Eren nodded against him, tears dripping down his cheeks and sniffing. 

“Oh, baby,” Levi said, nearly chuckling as he hugged him and kissed his hair. “Don’t cry. It’s all going to work out.” 

“What if it doesn’t? What if we tried so hard and…” 

“Then we’ll try again,” Levi promised. “But, I don’t think we’ll have to do that.” 

“You think it worked?” Eren asked, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“Yes,” Levi said with sincerity. “I do.” 

“Not just cause that’s what I want you to say?” Eren asked cautiously. 

“No,” Levi grinned and ruffled his hand through Eren’s damp hair. “Because I really believe it.” 

Eren seemed to be temporarily satisfied with his answer, either that or he was simply too exhausted to worry over it any longer, as only a few minutes later Levi heard him snoring, sitting up and against him. 

Levi got up and carried the boy to their bed, laying him down and then crawling in behind him and pulling the clean blankets over them. He would likely sleep through the night now, for the first time in a week, and Levi was glad he thought to get a bowl of soup in his belly before he’d passed out. 

He nestled his face against Eren’s neck and his breath hitched in surprise. 

Eren scent had changed. And it made Levi’s stomach roll. 

It was subtle. Anyone who wasn’t so familiarly acquainted with Eren’s unique flavor wouldn’t notice the shift, but the boy smelled different to Levi. Sweeter, _richer_. 

Levi curled his body around Eren’s and gently spread his hand protectively over the boy’s soft belly, smiling broadly against his neck. Eren sighed in his sleep at the touch and Levi kissed behind his ear. 

_Finally_ , he had a family of his own. And he loved them both more than life itself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and hanging in there. To those of you that sent me supportive messages, I truly appreciated it <3 That you care about me as a person meant the world to me. :-)
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter took so long, thank you for being so patient. I was delayed by Ereri week (if you like my writing, you can check out The Reason Why I smile here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4055476/chapters/9125710 ) and then personal issues that ended up making me struggle with getting the words out while writing this.
> 
> I try to keep everyone in the loop on Tumblr about what I am working on and my status on fics and when they will be updated to the best of my ability. Sometimes I just can't estimate when I will be finished with a story, but I try to keep everyone informed.
> 
> Chapter title is from Avril Lavigne's Hot.
> 
> Thank you so much to Vakashick and my Baerrito for beta-ing this chapter for me. I love you both so much <3
> 
> This story has more fan art!!!!! Intrepidus-draco made an adorable drawing of Levi doting on little chibi Eren. He is in his kitty hat and winter coat and it's super cute. Levi looks so sweet doting on his little Eren <3 Thank you so much, I love it <3 Please go take a look here: http://intrepidus-draco.tumblr.com/post/121567612673/leviheichouackerman-intrepidus-draco-heres


	16. Scream at me until my ears bleed, I'm taking heed just for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took me so long to write, I really wasn't sure how to transition from Eren's heat to the next part of the story (which is plot heavy starting in the next chapter). I felt like it was going to be a boring chapter and I wanted to make sure it wasn't.
> 
> It finally came to me how to make it work (I think, I hope) about a week ago, so... here you go.
> 
> I have other fics that are also current and updating regularly, so I would say to expect updates for this from now on approximately every 2-3 weeks now that I have some momentum again.

Eren woke up to Levi’s fingers running lightly up and down his bare, exposed arm. The gentle touch felt wonderful and he shivered, toes curling as he hummed in appreciation. 

“How long was I asleep?” The boy asked in scratchy voice full of sleepiness. The sun was high in the sky, shining into the room and warming his face. 

“About fifteen hours,” Levi answered, leaning in to kiss Eren’s neck and nuzzle his nose behind his ear. The sweetness to Eren’s scent was growing stronger and Levi hadn’t been able to keep from gently nosing him while he slept. It made him feel more protective than ever of the omega in his arms and the little life he was certain they’d created during Eren’s heat. “You were so peaceful; I didn’t want to disturb you.” 

The boy rolled over, opening up his bright teal eyes to his mate, warmth pooling in his belly at seeing him beside him. “I was exhausted,” he admitted, brushing his hand up into his alpha’s hair. “I’m still tired, but I guess I should probably wake up.” 

“Mmm,” Levi agreed, kissing his forehead. “You should eat something. Erwin and Armin will be stopping by this afternoon with some of that stew you liked so much when we were over at their place.” 

“They are?” Eren mumbled with confusion. He wasn’t so sure he was ready to host any company. 

“Erwin stopped by this morning while you were sleeping to check on us and see if we needed anything. I told him bringing you some of that stew might help make up for them interrupting us the other day.” Levi smirked, wrapping his arm around Eren’s waist. “You can stay in bed and eat, like Armin did when we went to see them. I just wanted to make sure I had something more substantial for you to eat and I don’t want to leave you to go to the market or bring you outside just yet.” 

If Levi’s suspicions were right, which he was pretty sure they were, Eren needed iron and protein now. His body had already depleted most of its reserves and growing a baby could easily lead to anemia. 

Meat was expensive and now that Levi had transferred his savings to Kenny, he wasn’t going to turn away any opportunities for Eren to have it for free. He wouldn’t let his pride get in the way of a nutritious meal for his mate, even if he had worked his way around asking for it by making it seem like Erwin owed him one. 

He’d watched Eren as he slept that morning, his head beginning to clear from the fog the boy’s heat had put him under. He wanted to give the boy everything, their own home outside of the barracks, a fulfilling future for himself and their children, a feeling of security and a life without fear. It would all be so much more difficult now, money would be tight and they still had the deal he had made with Kenny looming over them. He knew he needed to find a resolution to it quickly; he couldn’t allow Eren to spend the next nine months stressing over the possibility of losing their baby. Levi knew that while Eren had faith in him and believed him that he would figure out some other solution, the more real the pregnancy became to the boy the harder it would be for him not to be overcome with the terror of having the helpless little person growing inside of him ripped from his arms. 

It was far from an ideal way for Eren to spend his pregnancy. Levi knew, as his mate, it was up to him to make Eren feel as comfortable as possible. 

“Are you feeling any better today?” He asked, kissing the boy’s cheek. 

“A little bit,” Eren said with a yawn. He stretched and winced, a frown tugging down on his lips. “My joints and muscles are so sore.” 

“It will pass,” Levi promised, slipping out of the bed and making his way to the dresser. “By the end of the week, you won’t be hurting like this anymore and you’ll feel normal again.” 

Eren sat up delicately and watched Levi rummage through the drawer. While he was looking forward to the aches and soreness going away, he didn’t exactly want to feel normal again, either. He had gone into his heat determined that he and Levi would make a baby, but now he wasn’t so certain it had been a success. He didn’t _feel_ pregnant, just tired, hungry, sore, anxious and a little bit sad. Eren had been so sure that when it happened, he’d know it; that he didn’t made him worry that his heat hadn’t been a success at all. 

Levi came back to him with a loose white cotton nightgown, helping Eren out of his oversized shirt and into something more presentable for company. His omega looked even more beautiful than ever to him, and Levi knew it was more about their mating than the loose ruffles that hung from his shoulders. He’d never be able to look at the boy the same way now, not after what he’d given Levi. Eren had submitted to him fully, at his most vulnerable, placed all of his trust and his very life into Levi’s hands and gave him the privilege in enjoying him in a way no one else ever would. 

He traced his fingers over the boy’s exposed collar bone, then grazed them ever so lightly over the red, scabbed area on his neck. Eren tipped his head, lengthening his neck and further exposing it to his alpha’s touch, eyes falling shut as his shoulders heaved with a soft, pleasant sigh. 

Erwin and Armin were both sure to notice the mark immediately, and the thought of that made Levi’s chest swell with pride. He had a perfect omega, one that was his permanently, that wanted to take his mark and didn’t seem to have any regrets about carrying a symbol of their bond on his body for every other alpha to see. It was something Levi knew he could have done regardless of whether Eren had given him his consent, but it meant so much more to the alpha that his omega had wanted to receive it just as much as Levi had wanted to give it. 

“I love this,” Levi said in a low, gravelly voice that made Eren shiver beneath his touch. “Now there will never be another question again who you belong to.” 

Eren swallowed, the vibrations of his alpha’s voice and his words of possession rousing a feeling inside him that he’d grown familiar with during his heat. 

“I think…” Eren said quietly, biting down on his lip and twisting just slightly beneath Levi’s gentle stroking of his mark, “I think maybe I was always yours.” 

Levi took Eren’s chin and lifted it, raising an eyebrow as the boy slowly opened his hazy eyes. “Oh?” 

Eren blushed, looking up at his curious alpha through thick, dark brown eyelashes. “I think I always had a crush on you, wanted you for my alpha. I was just too… too immature to see it for what it really was. I thought it was just that I admired you, and I did and I still do, but now looking back I can see it was so much more than that. I wanted so terribly for you to notice me and think I was special, beautiful,” Eren whispered, his ears turning a dark pink at the admission. “I wanted to be something special to you.” 

“You are,” Levi said simply, leaning in to brush his lips against Eren’s soft, pliant ones. The boy eagerly accepted him, relaxing his jaw and allowing his mate to slowly lower him to the bed. Levi grinned into the kiss, crawling over Eren’s body but keeping his weight off of it. He’d clearly performed well during his omega’s heat. Normally, omegas rejected sexual advances completely right after their heats, too sore, tired and completely lacking interest. That Eren was mewing beneath him and twisting his fingers into his hair stroked his ego in a way that few things ever could. 

“From the moment I saw you, I knew you were special,” Levi said truthfully, nibbling Eren’s lip and pressing his groin against the boy’s small hardness, eliciting a moan from the little omega. “I had to have you. I’ve never felt like that about anyone. Probably why I fucked it up so badly. I had no idea how to treat someone so precious.” 

Eren melted beneath Levi at being called precious, a word he would have balked at just a few months earlier. That Levi saw him that way, thought of him as someone with such value, it meant he really did think he was special. 

“You know, after I first left you that day, my heart wouldn’t stop racing,” Levi murmured against the boy’s ear, slowly and firmly rubbing his cock against Eren’s through the thin fabric of their clothes. “I didn’t know what to do, how to treat an omega, how to treat _you_ ,” he said as he placed a lingering kiss into Eren’s flushed cheek. “I thought buying you all those pretty clothes would show you that I liked you, but you hated them and yelled at me,” he chuckled, his chest heated over his omega’s heaving one. 

“I feel so bad about that,” Eren rasped, slinging a leg around Levi’s waist and lifting his hips to meet the alpha’s gentle thrusts. “I didn’t realize… didn’t know then what you’d meant by them…” He wrapped an arm around Levi’s neck and clung tightly to his shoulder with another. Pleasure radiated through his tired, spent body and he found himself craving the kind of release and ecstasy only his alpha could give him. “I like wearing pretty things for you now,” Eren said shyly, fingers tickling against the buzzed hair on the back of Levi’s head. 

“You’re always pretty,” Levi said lowly, his own eyes glazing over with lust. It wasn’t just the boy’s heat, no; it was that he was an omega. His pheromones were like a drug to Levi, even outside of his heat. That they were now mates and had coupled only made the effect stronger. And now, with Eren so receptive and Levi not needing to worry that the boy would have regrets, he’d be able to have this all the time. 

“I just spent the past week inside of you and I still want to knot you,” Levi growled, kissing down the boy’s neck and across his collar bone, pulling down the front of his nightgown and lathing his tongue over one of the boy’s sensitive nipples. He couldn’t get enough of Eren, and knowing that he belonged to him was an incredible feeling. Sex in the past had been nothing more than an arrangement with another person for mutual release. It had never been this, something he could have with his little love every night before they went to bed and on lazy afternoons. 

Eren was undone, his mouth hanging open and his head tipped to the side. As tired and sore as he’d been, as soon as Levi had started saying those sweet words in his deep voice he’d melted and needed him close all over again. He didn’t even care if it hurt; he wanted Levi to make love to him again. He already missed the way Levi would make his body feel and how he’d murmur such sweet things to him while he knotted him. 

Levi reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, sliding them and his boxer briefs down his thighs. His cock was hard and slick with precum, and he was ready to bury it inside his boy’s soft heat again, just as he’d done so many times over the past week. Every other time he’d fucked Eren, it had been for a purpose, but now that he was so certain the mating had taken he knew this was only for their pleasure and he wanted to make sure Eren loved it just as much. 

He caught the boy’s lips in another deep kiss, distracting him as he slid his hand beneath his nightgown and over his smooth thighs. Eren’s legs were still wrapped around him, giving him easy access to the pink rosebud between them. 

“You’re wet,” Levi rasped against his lips, grazing the tip of his finger over the boy’s slick hole. It wasn’t dripping down his thighs and onto the bed as it had been during his heat, but it was still wet enough to fuck him without too much preparation. It turned him on, knowing that he had such an effect on Eren outside of his heat. It wasn’t common for omegas to make slick unless they were highly aroused and with a very compatible alpha. 

Eren hummed, a beautiful mess beneath his alpha all over again. Just the thought of Levi’s touch was enough to make his entire body tingle with anticipation of what was to come. Now that he’d had his heat, he knew the pleasure his alpha could give him, how he’d make him cum so hard he’d want another nap in his arms. Sex with his alpha was addicting and delicious and already his new favorite hobby. 

Levi slowly slid a finger into the boy’s tight heat, and he winced, his little cunt hungry but sore. 

“Levi,” he hissed, pushing down on his alpha’s shoulder and twisted his hand into his hair and tugging it. It ached and yet he still wanted it, his erection dripping on his belly and painting the flat expanse with precum each time the alpha moved. 

“Shh, baby, I know,” Levi said in the same, soothing voice Eren had gotten so familiar with. “Relax, I’ll go slow,” he promised, moving up his body and licking and kissing at the mark he’d placed so passionately on the boy that symbolized their bond. “Sometimes a little pain is worth it, mmm?” 

Eren nodded, his alphas words really resonating with him. He had been scared of the pain before his heat, but he didn’t regret his mark at all. He was proud of it, of what it stood for and how special it made him. Even the soreness he felt was just a reminder that his alpha had wanted him to have a permanent place in his life, something he didn’t mind at all. 

The omega was much tighter than he’d been just a day earlier, his snug hole clinging to just Levi’s one finger as though it was more than ample to satisfy him. It was fascinating, the way the boy’s body had changed to accommodate his knot so he could be properly bred. And he had been, Levi was so certain of it, Eren smelled incredible and his instinct was to completely cover him with his body and lock him up protectively in his arms. 

He pressed in another finger and Eren whimpered, tensing up again while Levi shushed him. “Just relax your body and let me inside, it’ll help,” he said with gentle encouragement, kissing the boy’s sweaty cheek. 

Eren’s breathing was ragged and he clung to Levi, unsure how to loosen up and relax his body now that his heat wasn’t in control of his muscles. He felt more like his body was trying to push Levi out than pull him in now and his legs trembled around the alpha’s waist, unsure what to do. 

Levi could feel Eren tensing around his fingers and beneath him and he slowed his movements, licking over the boy’s swollen lips and softly kissing him. When Eren began to respond by kissing him back, he carefully curled his fingers inside his tightness, seeking out the pleasure center hidden inside him. 

Eren mewed when he felt a bolt of pleasure course through his body and slid his hand down from Levi’s hair to his neck. “Levi, that… it feels so good…” 

Levi smirked against his lips, working his fingers against the button that that made the boy’s hot little hole come to life around his ministrations. Eren’s muscles relaxed and within moments, slick was running down Levi’s fingers to his hand. 

“That’s it baby,” Levi murmured, coaxing his wet cunt open skillfully, stretching him while making sure to keep him on edge with need. “You’re so perfect, so beautiful. I’m so fucking lucky to have you this way. Do you know how pretty you look when you’re all wound up like this? I’d fucking kill someone just for looking at you when you’re this way. It’s just for me, you’re all mine.” 

Eren raised his hips into the slow finger fucking and Levi got a bit bolder with his movements at the little omega’s unspoken encouragement. His teal eyes were glazed over with lust, much like he had gotten when Levi had touched him prior to his heat and the alpha felt a deep satisfaction at knowing his touch still had such a profound effect on the boy. 

Eren still felt an insatiable craving for his alpha, in spite of his heat having passed. He worried for a brief moment that it meant the mating hadn’t been successful, that his body was still craving the alpha so strongly because he still wasn’t pregnant. He opened his mouth, attempting to voice his concern, but all of his words came out a garbled mess as Levi slowly slid his cock inside his tender wetness. 

Levi’s eyes rolled back as he bottomed out and his muscles tightened and flexed, holding his perfectly sculpted body over the petite omega as he took in a slow breath. 

“Shh, it’s okay,” Levi assured him, though caught up heavily in his own bliss. “Fuck, Eren, you’re tight as fuck,” he groaned, fingers digging deeply into the mattress. “You feel so good, baby, I love you so fucking much.” 

Eren lobbed his head from side to side, the stretch of Levi’s cock so much more overwhelming now than it had been before. The fullness was a good feeling, reminding him of the burning need he’d had, the one that still hadn’t fully faded and Eren wasn’t sure if it ever would again. He didn’t know what his body was supposed to feel like after his heat, if he was supposed to still want to be filled with his alpha’s cum just as terribly as before. He’d been a virgin, immature, everything was different now. 

Levi rolled his hips slowly, fucking his boy gently while never letting even an ounce of his weight press against his omega’s soft, exposed belly. He could still be a good daddy while making his sweet little mate cream on his cock. 

Tears of pleasure dripped down the boy’s cheeks and Levi eagerly lapped them up, his tongue tickling beneath the omega’s thick lashes as he moaned and mewled each time Levi pressed inside him. 

There was no question in Levi’s mind that Eren loved being fucked. His hands pressed into Levi’s back, urging him to push deeper, to keep going in spite of how much he’d been filled over the past week. His head continuously turned to the side, exposing his neck to the alpha, a beautiful, flawless expanse save for Levi’s precise mark. 

It meant more to Levi to have such a strong, passionate omega submit to him. He knew that Eren wouldn’t just give himself over to any alpha this way. Perhaps during his heat, when he’d been unable to control much of his behavior, but not now. This was the time that many omegas were rife with regret and pushed their alphas away for more reasons than simple soreness. 

But, Eren was confirming everything he’d said and given his mate during his heat as legitimate and true. Levi had never felt more special or honored in his life. 

“You love being mine, don’t you?” Levi whispered against Eren’s neck, pressing a soft, wet kiss against his mark. The boy nodded, pulling him closer and whimpering, his sweet little cunt clenching around the alpha’s cock. Levi growled lowly, keeping his pace agonizingly slow, determined not to hurt his tender omega in spite of how badly he wanted to drill him into the mattress. 

“You belong to me, every part of you is mine now, no one else will never know how good you feel or how beautiful you are when you are all filled up with cock. No one but me.” 

Eren shuddered and cried out, wetting Levi’s stomach with his cum and drawing the alpha’s hardness deep inside him. His legs quivered around Levi’s waist and he clung to the alpha’s shoulders to hold on. 

“That’s it baby, cum on my cock,” Levi murmured, looping an arm around Eren and pulling him close, his sweaty skin slapping against the boy’s soft curves. It was such a pretty sight, his very own omega riding waves of pleasure, his face full of honest euphoria that he’d only ever experienced at Levi’s hands. He was strong, but delicate, melting beneath a man that could easily break him but that the boy trusted and knew wouldn’t. 

He groaned, thrusting as deep as he could into the boy’s bred cunt as he felt his own climax approach, the urge to fill the omega with his seed still not fully sated. His knot had all but disappeared, only a small swell at the base of his cock remained, but nonetheless Levi pressed it into the boy, stretching his tight little hole around him and locking their bodies together. It likely wouldn’t last long, but Levi wanted to enjoy the act of breeding his mate for as long as he could. If he was correct and Eren was pregnant, it would be some time before the boy had another heat and he’d be able to knot him properly again. 

“Levi…” Eren gasped, his brain still such a jumbled mess of ecstasy he could barely form words. Instead, he pressed his face into his alpha’s neck, seeking out his scent that while thick in the air, was so strong on his sweat slick skin that he could taste it. It filled the boy with a warm comfort from his heart down to his belly, and he nuzzled his nose behind his ear, ever seeking more of that delicious cocktail of pheromones that made him feel so lovely and loved that he didn’t care if he ever moved from their bed. 

“You were perfect,” Levi hummed, his hair hanging in front of his closed eyes. His cock pulsed in another climax, painting the boy’s insides with so much cum that it dripped out from around his smaller knot and down Eren’s soft curves to the bed sheets. Levi would be damned if they came out of this heat without a baby. If Erwin had done it on his first try, he would, too. If Eren wasn’t already pregnant, he’d fuck him this way every chance he had until he made his belly swell. It wasn’t as though Eren seemed opposed to some regular fucking. 

Eren sighed, brushing his fingertips over Levi’s sticky cheek. He was content but nervous, watching his alpha that was so obviously still trying to breed him very carefully. 

Would Levi be disappointed if it hadn’t taken? Would he blame Eren or feel like one or both of them were somehow inadequate? 

In spite of anything Levi had said before or during Eren’s heat, that he’d pulled a knot and locked them together was proof that he was hoping for a pregnancy just as much as Eren was; possibly even more. 

Eren’s lips parted and his lower puffed out. He wanted to say something, but he wasn’t sure what. Levi was still completely blissed out; he wouldn’t be able to carry on much of a serious conversation as it was. 

Eren didn’t know what was like to be an alpha, but he imagined it would probably be embarrassing for Levi to have to tell everyone their mating hadn’t resulted in a pregnancy. They would probably mock him behind his back and say awful things, even if it really had been because Eren’s body hadn’t been ready. It was only his first heat, after all, and he had gone through some significant trauma right at the onset. Normally an omega would spend the days leading up to their heat consuming extra calories, nesting, and bonding with their alpha like Armin had. All of that had been stolen from Eren due to his kidnapping. He’d been starved and had barely even had any fluids. It couldn’t have been good for his body, especially since it needed to store fat and energy. 

He didn’t _feel_ pregnant and that worried the young omega. He’d thought that once it happened, he’d feel different all over in some magical way, but that wasn’t the case. Sure, he did feel different in some ways, but Eren was sure that they were because he’d just had his first heat, that he’d just bonded and mated with an alpha, that he’d lost his virginity. He didn’t think any of them had anything to do with a baby. 

A jarring knock on the door pulled Eren from his thoughts and he stiffened, staring wide eyed at Levi who was still hovering over him. 

The alpha’s body stiffened and he growled, opening up his eyes to glare at the door. Even though, rationally, he knew Erwin wasn’t a threat to them, it still raised his hackles to have another alpha appearing while he was knotted to his mate. It put him at his most vulnerable and it was instinctual to feel defensive and aggressive toward the intruder. 

“Fuck,” Levi grumbled, arms flexing and his face flushed. He couldn’t send Erwin away again, especially not after he’d asked for him to bring meat for Eren. He really shouldn’t have buried his dick in the omega when he knew company was coming to begin with, but Levi hadn’t really been thinking straight. 

“I need to pull out and it’s probably going to hurt,” Levi said quietly, looking down at his little mate. The boy looked extremely worried and uncomfortable as it was. He felt awful that he’d have to pull out his knot, even if it was smaller, especially knowing how sore the boy was down there. “I’m sorry, I… I can’t tell them to leave again,” Levi told the silent boy. He felt terribly inadequate that he couldn’t provide his mate with the kind of food and proper nutrition that Erwin could and he didn’t want to miss out on a chance to get it for Eren without asking for a favor. 

Eren nodded and shut his eyes, wincing in pain and biting down on his lip as Levi gently pulled his knot past the tight ring of his entrance. Luckily, it had nearly gone down on its own, but Eren was particularly sensitive and the stretch was uncomfortable. 

Levi yanked his pants up quickly, leaving Eren behind in his crooked nightgown and their mess. He felt the alpha’s cum leaking out of him and he was about to protest as Levi pulled on a shirt and opened up the door. 

“Hey,” Levi said gruffly, brushing sweaty hair back from his forehead and looking up at Erwin. The other alpha’s expression went from pleasant to shocked and he took a step backward, knocking the tiny omega clinging to his leg back with him. 

“I thought… didn’t you say his heat was over?” Erwin asked with confusion, blinking with surprise and running his eyes over Levi’s disheveled form. 

“It is,” Levi said plainly, stepping aside from the door and giving them access into the room. 

“You look…” Erwin started and then shook his head, thinking better of it. “Armin and I made up a large batch of that stew Eren liked,” he said, holding out the large, lidded pot in front of him. “We can go if you’d like…” 

“But, I wanted to see Eren,” Armin said quietly, tugging on Erwin’s sleeve and staring up at him with pleading eyes. “It’s important!” 

Erwin sighed and Levi waved his arm, beckoning them into the small space. Levi didn’t care much if they knew he’d just fucked Eren; it was his omega and it was his home and his prerogative to do whatever he liked. 

Erwin and Armin both froze once they had stepped into the room, Armin balking at the thick scent of heat and sex and Erwin’s eyes glazing over. The blond boy went to take a step toward the bed where Eren laid wide eyed, but Erwin grabbed his shoulder and held him firmly in place. 

“Stay beside me,” Erwin said lowly, pulling Armin closer and scenting the air. 

Levi turned to the other alpha, whose pupils were blown and had tensed up and he took the pot from his hands. 

“Levi, open a window,” Erwin ordered, squeezing so hard on the little blond’s shoulder that he winced. “Do you have any idea what it smells like in here?” 

Levi snorted, placing the pot on the fire to heat up the stew for Eren. “Probably a lot like your place smelled after you speak a week fucking Armin.” 

Erwin’s eyes narrowed and he pulled Armin even closer to him, making him stumble. 

“Don’t speak that way about my mate, it’s disrespectful,” Erwin said with such commanding force that both omegas flinched at how the alpha’s voice boomed in the small space. 

“Tsk, fine,” Levi said calmly, unaffected by his commander’s barking. Maybe it was a little crude; Levi probably wouldn’t appreciate anyone talking about him fucking Eren. Funny how his omega was giving him such a different perspective on things he wouldn’t have thought twice about in the past. “Sorry for disrespecting your mate. Do you want tea?” 

Erwin relaxed just slightly, picking Armin up from beneath his shoulders and carrying the quietly objecting boy over to the small table with him. “Tea would be nice, thank you.” 

Levi nodded, placing a kettle on the fire and glanced over at Eren. His own omega had pulled the blankets all the way up to his chin and looked mortified at the scene that had just unraveled. It probably had been too soon to have guests over; in all honestly Levi would have told them to fuck off if he hadn’t thought Eren and the baby needed the food. If that meant dealing with a little awkwardness, so be it. Their health had to come first. 

Still, he made his way over to the bed, brushing the boy’s hair back and dropping a kiss on his forehead. 

“They won’t be here long,” he whispered with sympathy, running the pad of his thumb over his cheek bone. “Can I get you anything? Do you want tea?” 

Eren shook his head no and watched as Levi got up and made his way to the table with the others. He couldn’t get up and walk even if he wanted to with how sore and achy his body was, and with what he and Levi had just done he was sure the evidence would slide down his legs as soon as he stood. 

Armin seemed desperate to get over to the bed where he was, but Erwin was holding him firmly in his lap. The alpha had his face pressed into his omega’s neck and his thick arms wrapped tightly around the squirming omega. 

“Why don’t you let him go spend some time with Eren?” Levi suggested, noting how uncomfortable Armin looked – something that seemed to be lost for the moment with Erwin. Levi wasn’t necessarily judging the commander, he remembered how he’d felt when he’d gone to their suite immediately after Armin’s heat had ended. He was sure that Erwin’s instincts had kicked in and he wanted to go home and bury himself in his mate; Levi had felt the same way. 

Armin, however, didn’t seem to be effected in the same way Eren had. 

“Please?” Armin said quietly, twisting in Erwin’s tight embrace. 

Levi stared at Erwin and with a loud sigh, the blond alpha released the small omega and set him gently down on the floor. 

“It’ll pass,” Levi said quietly, actually having some sympathy for the commander as he shifted uncomfortably in the chair. It had been overwhelming for Levi as well. 

“Yes,” Erwin said stiffly, his eyes glued to Armin as he made his way to the bed and hopped up to grab the sheets and pull himself onto it. 

“Hi,” Armin said with a smile, crawling beneath the blankets to get close to Eren. 

“Hey,” Eren quietly replied, tugging the blankets even higher on himself. He had missed his friend and he was happy to see him, but he knew that their bed probably reeked of the sex they’d just had and the damp sheets beneath his bottom. 

“Are still mad at me?” Armin asked hesitantly, little eyebrows furrowing. “Erwin said you weren’t…” 

Eren stared at his friend blankly. He didn’t have any idea what the other omega was talking about. “Mad at you? Why do you think I’m mad at you?” Eren asked with confusion. 

“You growled at me,” Armin pointed out, lip pouting a bit. “It was mean. And kind of scary.” 

Eren’s eyebrows shot up his forehead and he suddenly wanted to disappear at the recollection of what had happened. “I… I had forgotten,” Eren said with embarrassment, a blush creeping up his cheeks. “It wasn’t… I don’t know what I was doing. It wasn’t personal, you were just… it’s that… you were another omega and I felt really freaked out when I saw you. I know you would never try to take Levi from me, I don’t know why I acted like that.” 

“Oh,” Armin said with relief, smiling just slightly. “That’s kind of what Erwin said, but I wasn’t sure. I thought maybe I’d made you angry…” 

“What? Armin, no,” Eren insisted, reaching out and grabbing his friend’s hand. “I promise I’m not mad at you. And I don’t think you’d do anything awful to me either. I wasn’t really myself when you guys showed up and I’m really sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” Armin promised, squeezing Eren’s hand. “I’m glad it was just you being possessive of your _mate_ ,” he said with a wink and a grin. 

“Yeah,” Eren said bashfully, diverting his eyes from Armin. “I guess we’re really official now.” 

“It looks that way,” Armin said, pointing to the mark on Eren’s neck. “You know that means he wants to keep you permanently, right? He’s definitely in love with you, Eren. You can’t possibly doubt that now.” 

“I couldn’t believe he wanted to,” Eren confessed in a whisper, opening his eyes to catch Armin’s. “He asked me to mark him, too.” 

The alphas paid no mind to the quiet conversation in the bed behind Levi, Erwin far too focused on catching his bearings and Levi not quite masking irritation at the company in general so soon after copulating with his mate. 

“You’ve got something on your neck,” Erwin said, nodding at Levi. “Did you get scratched?” 

Levi ran his fingers over the mark Eren had given him fondly. He wasn’t embarrassed, though perhaps other alphas might be. Levi had never been much of a traditional alpha or afraid doing different things was a threat to his alpha status and Erwin knew that better than anyone. 

“No, he marked me,” Levi said in a matter of fact way, leveling his eyes on Erwin. “I asked him to. I wanted to mark him and he wanted it. I thought us both carrying the marks made a stronger statement.” 

Erwin’s jaw fell open slightly, though he did seem to be making an effort to hide his shock. It was basically unheard of for an alpha to have an omega mark them, being as omegas were seem as property and alphas were not. 

“Levi, wow, that’s…” Erwin paused, searching for the right words. “That’s unusual, but I do see your point. You belong to each other. I’m sure that’s made Eren feel very secure.” 

Levi smirked slightly, nodding and resting his arms on the table. Erwin was fairly traditional in public, but Levi knew that he didn’t hold certain ideals as strongly as some might believe. If there was anyone that would understand where he’d been coming from, it was the commander. Their shared history and experiences were unspoken evidence that neither of them truly bought into how rigid their society was meant to be. 

“I hope so,” Levi said genuinely, glancing over his shoulder at the bed behind him. “He had to deal with a lot of shit, other omegas being thrown at me. The whole situation with Petra really rattled him. One of the other omegas even gave him a hard time because he wasn’t wearing a collar. Now, all of those little shits can shut their mouths. I’ve made it clear how I feel about Eren in a way that I wasn’t… uncomfortable with.” Levi cleared his throat. “I don’t mean any offense to you; I just don’t like the collars.” 

Erwin nodded, leaning back in his chair, the conversation beginning to distract him from his more primal urges. “I understand. I gave Armin the collar because it represented that I cared for him, though I know it can be construed differently. He was eager to have it and that certainly helped. I can’t say I’d be opposed to something symbolic that made a similar statement on my own person, though not a collar. I’m not interested in other omegas, either.” 

Levi got up to fetch the tea and stew from the fire, making drinks for himself and Erwin and bowls of hot stew for each omega that he carried over and set on the bedside tables. 

Armin pushed his away suddenly, shaking his head, his pale face turning grey-ish green. 

“Thank you sir, but please…” Armin quickly covered his mouth and gagged. “Please put it back in the pot for Eren.” 

Levi’s face softened with understanding and he took Armin’s bowl away and returned the contents of it to the pot, then he helped his own omega sit up in the bed. He did smell quite a bit like he’d just been fucked and Levi felt rather guilty for that, inside of pride like perhaps he should have. He didn’t want Eren to feel dirty or embarrassed in front of his friend. 

It gave Levi pause that he even thought such things, that he wasn’t preening and boastful that Eren reeked of his cum in spite of how it might make the boy feel. 

“I’ll give you a bath as soon as they leave, I’m sorry,” Levi whispered into Eren’s ear, shooting him a sympathetic look as he pulled back. 

Eren, surprised, nodded and then smiled slightly, taking the warm bowl of stew that his alpha offered to him into his hands. 

“Are you okay?” Eren asked his friend with concern after Levi returned to the table with Erwin. “You looked like you were about to hurl.” 

Armin sat up beside Eren then and turned to face him, smiling a small but excited little grin. 

“I’m pregnant,” Armin announced, still some uncertainty lingering in his voice, though he seemed to be trying to reject his worries. “We just found out, but I told Erwin we couldn’t tell anyone else until after your heat was over so you could be the first to know.” 

Eren set his spoon in his bowl, cocking his head and staring at his friend. They had already suspected it, sure, but now it was official and… Eren felt like he was frozen. 

He knew he was supposed to be happy for Armin. He _was_ happy for his best friend. But, in that very moment he didn’t _feel_ happy for him at all. He felt jealous. 

Eren knew he was expected to smile and make a fuss and he forced one onto his face, pushing out a ‘congratulations’ while his own stomach soured. 

Now Levi would have to listen to how happy Erwin was that he was having a baby and they’d both have to watch the other omega’s pregnancy without having one of their own. Eren was certain then that he wasn’t pregnant. He didn’t feel pregnant at all. 

“Is Erwin happy?” Eren asked in a shaky voice, unable to really think of what to say. 

“Extremely,” Armin admitted, eyeing Eren with slight confusion. “Are you… are you okay? You don’t really seem happy about this. I thought… you thought this was a good thing and I could handle it?” 

Eren frowned, staring down at his bowl. He wanted Levi’s baby more than anything, even _after_ his heat had ended, and Armin had exactly what he wanted and was having reservations? How was that fair? 

He bit down on his lip, his shoulders trembling. He felt angry, like he wanted to lash out at the confused boy beside him that had only ever been a great friend to him. As much as he wanted to explode and tell Armin how lucky he was to have gotten pregnant in the first place and just how much it offended Eren that he wasn’t as happy as he felt he should be, the angry words died in his throat. 

“Eren…?” 

“I’m… I just don’t feel very well,” Eren muttered, setting his stew on the night table and slumping back down into his pillows. 

“Oh,” Armin said softly, crawling up the bed beside him and placing his hand delicately on his Eren’s bare shoulder. “Hey, maybe you’re pregnant, too.” 

Eren tensed, making his sore body ache even more, and he shut his eyes and scowled. He felt sick because _Armin_ was pregnant, not because he was. Because he was angry and jealous and it was all so unfair. If he hadn’t been taken prior to his heat, maybe he would be, too. 

“I doubt it,” Eren mumbled, yanking the blanket over his shoulder and effectively pushing Armin’s hand away. Armin would know soon enough what Eren already did. Then he’d probably look at him with pity, as if that wouldn’t make Eren feel even worse. 

Armin pulled his hand away slowly, watching Eren with sympathy and concern. “Maybe you’d feel better if you got some rest…” he said gently, scooting to the edge of the bed. “We probably shouldn’t have stayed, I know you’re exhausted. I just wanted to tell you about the baby, that’s all. That and I missed you. I’ll see you when you come back to the base, okay?” 

Eren nodded, his back to Armin. He was dreading that day. Everyone would be looking at him with anticipation, having natural expectations since he’d had his heat, and then he’d have to face them all knowing. 

Armin slipped down from the bed and made his way over to Erwin, wrapping his hand around his finger and giving it a gentle tug. “Eren isn’t feeling too well, I think we should go and let him get some rest.” 

Erwin nodded, seemingly not needing much convincing to get his own omega home after sitting in Levi’s room with all of the scents and pheromones that were still heavy in the air. 

He stood and picked up the blond omega, stopping at the door when Levi went to shake his hand. 

“Congratulations,” Levi said, giving Erwin a slap on the forearm. “You’re going to be a great father. And you, too, Armin,” he said, nodding to the boy. “I’m happy for you both.” 

Armin smiled and Erwin pulled him closer, kissing the top of his head. “If you need anything for Eren, don’t be afraid to ask,” Erwin said seriously. 

Levi nodded and shrugged, scratching the buzzed area on the back of his head. He didn’t much like the idea of asking for help; especially to care for his own pregnant omega. He wanted to provide for him on his own, like an alpha should. “Yeah, I’ll remember that,” Levi said quickly, bidding them both goodbye and shutting the door. 

He wasn’t surprised that Eren hadn’t really been up for the visit and he made his way back over to the bed, noticing the bowl of stew was nearly untouched. 

Levi frowned and climbed into the bed, curling up behind Eren and sliding his arm around his waist, resting his hand over his flat belly. He couldn’t wait to feel it begin to curve and their little one kicking and moving inside of his beautiful mate. 

“Hey, you barely ate any of your stew,” Levi pointed out with concern to the back of the head of the miserable little omega almost completely hidden by the thick white blankets from their bed. “You should eat it, Eren. I can feed it to you, if you want. Your body needs the calories…” 

“I’m not hungry!” Eren snapped, sitting up abruptly and flinging Levi’s arm from around him and then whining in pain. “I didn’t even want them to come over and bring me stupid stew! All I wanted was to be alone and rest, but you told them to come over here anyway without even asking me about it first! I’m the one that just went through a heat, not you! You never should have told them it was okay to disturb me!” 

Levi’s mouth fell open and he stared at the angry boy with shock. He knew Eren wasn’t really thrilled to have had them over, but Levi had done it for the right reasons. Besides, he’d thought Eren would have been eager to see Armin as soon as possible; it had been one of his concerns prior to both Armin’s heat and his own. 

“Eren, you barely ate anything for a week and I wanted to make sure you had something substantial, besides that, you told me you wanted to see Armin immediately after his heat. I thought you’d want to see your friend, you’d made it sound really important before…” 

“Well I changed my mind!” Eren said with a glare, crossing his arms across his chest defiantly. “Maybe you should have asked me before you went assuming things you shouldn’t!” 

Levi was taken aback, blinking rapidly at how angry Eren suddenly was with him. He’d been perfectly loving and receptive up until he’d left Eren with the stew. 

“Baby, come here,” Levi said softly, reaching out to put his arm around the boy. He knew Eren’s hormones were probably making him feel moody, uncomfortable and emotional and he wanted to try and help him through it. 

“No!” Eren growled, climbing away from Levi’s touch and off the bed, gasping at the searing pain that ripped through his body. He held onto the bed for a moment, catching his breath, until he saw Levi moving to come and pick him up. 

“No! Just stay away from me!” Eren said firmly, limping toward the bathroom. “I just want to be alone right now, is that too much to ask of you people?” 

Levi shook his head slowly, frozen at the side of the bed. “I’ll leave you alone,” he said softly, raising his hand in surrender. He wasn’t going to get Eren more worked up. He was fragile right now, whether he wanted to admit it or not. 

“Well, good, then!” Eren snapped, expecting the alpha to put up a fight. He slammed the bathroom door and turned on the tub, yelling with frustration and pain as he stripped the soiled nightgown from his body. He needed assistance, for his alpha to undress him, gently lower him into the tub and bathe him, but he would be damned if he would ask Levi for any help. 

He climbed into the tub sobbing wide eyed with the pain he felt from being so tense and aggressive with his movements, the warm water swirling around his legs and he clung to the edges of the tub. 

Fat tears dripped down his cheeks and he couldn’t even verbalize why he felt so angry. His lip trembled and he knew Levi could hear him, but even if the alpha came into the bathroom after he’d ordered him not to, he didn’t know what he would say as to why he was crying. 

He didn’t know why he was taking his anger out on Levi; the alpha had done nothing wrong. He was trying to be a good alpha and he _was_. It was Eren that was going to ultimately end up failing him. 

What would Petra say when she’d heard he’d had his heat and hadn’t gotten pregnant? Would she laugh at him? Would Levi regret his choice to be with him instead of her? The thought of having to face her, of her knowing that he hadn’t been able to give Levi a baby, it made him cry with grief. It hurt that he’d be stolen, that he hadn’t had a fair shot to prepare for his heat. He knew he wasn’t really an ideal omega, but he would have tried to be ready for it, for Levi. 

He sunk into the water, letting it cover up his body and envelope him with warmth. He really wasn’t mad at Armin, the blond had every right and reason to be nervous and worried about having a baby so soon. It was lousy of him to take something so raw and sensitive that Armin had shared with him privately because he trusted him and then turn around and judge him for it all because he was jealous. It wasn’t right and it wasn’t the kind of person or friend Eren wanted to be. 

Eren stayed in the bathroom for a long while, and Levi could hear him crying from the bedroom. He paced in front of the door, leaning his face against it and considering on multiple occasions opening it up and checking in on the boy, but had ultimately decided against it for the time being. Eren had asked him for space and he wanted to give it to him. 

Levi stripped the bed and put on fresh sheets and blankets, and then went about straightening up the rest of their room, keeping the stew on the embers of the fire so it would still be warm whenever Eren might emerge from the bathroom. 

He knew that he and Eren had agreed in advance to try for a baby, and the night before Eren hadn’t voiced any regrets about it. But, that didn’t mean that the boy wasn’t scared of possibly losing his first child and was acting out in anger because of it. Prior to his heat, the potential threat of Kenny taking their baby was still an intangible one, but now, everything was different. The little life growing inside of Eren was very real, and Levi knew that the both were feeling protective of it. It was up to him to deal with the situation as quickly as possible; he couldn’t expect Eren to carry around so much fear for much longer. It wasn’t healthy for him or their baby. 

When Eren finally came out of the bathroom, Levi was waiting for him at the foot of the bed. The omega’s eyes were swollen and red rimmed his nose shiny and pink. It was clear he had been crying for much longer than Levi had even been able to hear through the door. 

The boy didn’t say a word, simply went to the dresser and put on another one of Levi’s long sleeved shirts that was much too large for him. Levi thought he should have expected as much, after the trauma of the kidnapping and the worry of having his new family broken apart, Eren probably found comfort in his alpha’s scent. 

“Eren,” Levi said softly, getting up from the bed and walking over to him slowly. “I know you’re upset and not feeling well, but you need to eat something. Not eating is only going to make you feel worse, just like not sleeping.” 

Eren didn’t turn to look at him, standing still with his arms to his sides hidden by the long sleeves of Levi’s shirt. He felt like if he said anything at all, he’d burst into tears again. 

“Come on, baby, let me feed you,” Levi said, gently putting a hand on Eren’s shoulder and when the boy didn’t pull away, scooping him up into his arms and carrying him to his desk where he had a bowl of stew cooling. 

Eren was quiet, leaning against Levi’s chest and allowing him to spoon the meal into his mouth as he had during his heat. He sniffled, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks again. 

“Do you… do you want to talk about it?” Levi asked cautiously, unable to ignore his mate crying in his arms. He knew he couldn’t make the situation they were disappear, but he could at least offer some reassurance if Eren would allow it. 

“No,” Eren said, his voice strained. “I don’t want to talk about anything! And if you try to, I’m going to go and eat in the bathroom!” 

Levi frowned disgusted at the thought of eating in the same room he took a shit, and he shook his head and bit his tongue. “Okay,” he said as gently as possible. “We don’t have to talk.” 

When Eren finished the bowl of food, Levi was satisfied that he’d had enough to eat and made him a mug of warm milk to drink while he got ready for bed. The boy looked miserable and exhausted when Levi picked him up from the chair and carried him to their bed, and it broke Levi’s heart that his mate was in so much pain over something he couldn’t immediately fix. 

He fetched a book from the shelf, one full of different fairytales that he had borrowed from Hanji once they had finished Alice in Wonderland. He wrapped an arm around Eren and rested his head on his chest, reading him some of the stories while the omega looked at the colorful pictures. 

“Armin is pregnant,” Eren said suddenly after some time of Levi reading to him. He wasn’t sure exactly why he told the alpha, but he felt like he wouldn’t be able to sleep without saying it. 

“I know,” Levi said evenly, running his finger tips up and down Eren’s arm. "I could tell by his scent when I got close to him earlier, but Erwin told me while we were talking. Are you upset about it?” 

Eren nodded, tiny fingers twisting into the cloth of Levi’s shirt. He was very upset about it and ashamed that he was on top of it. 

“I know you were worried about it being too soon and that you wanted to try to stop him from having a baby, but I think he and Erwin are going to be just fine, baby,” Levi said softly, leaning down to kiss the boy’s soft hair. “Erwin is very happy and when I congratulated Armin, he looked pretty happy about it, too. This is what they want, they’ll be okay. He really needs your support right now. You’re his best friend.” 

Eren twisted away from Levi’s embrace, turning his back to him and pulling the blankets up to his chin, small body jumping from quiet sobs. Levi didn’t understand at all. 

“Eren…” Levi frowned, placing his hand on the omega’s back. “I didn’t mean to upset you. I just…” 

He wasn’t sure what to say to convince Eren to be happy for his friend when it was probably difficult for Eren to be happy for his own pregnancy with the dark cloud they had hanging over them. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything,” Levi said, shutting the book and crawling up behind Eren, wrapping his arm around him. “I won’t tell you how to feel, okay? I’m sorry.” 

He kissed the back of the boy’s neck and held him tightly, letting him cry in his arms until he finally fell asleep, his tired body and mind completely exhausted from everything he’d been through. 

Levi kept his cheek against Eren’s neck, slipping his hand beneath the sleeping boy’s shirt and splaying his hand over his warm belly. The alpha sighed, being so close to his mate and his young that he began to finally relax in spite of the day’s tension. He was already terribly attached to the little miracle growing beneath his palm. The love he felt for his omega only intensified how special the baby was to him. 

“I’m going to protect you both,” Levi promised in a whisper, kissing Eren’s neck softly. “You’re my family and all that matters to me is making sure you’re both safe. I’ll do whatever it takes, make any sacrifices I have to in order to make that happen.” Levi sucked in a shaky breath and curled his body around Eren’s, making the tiny omega all but disappear in his embrace. “Please believe in me. I won’t let you down.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from Green Day's She.
> 
> This fic has new fanart! Thank you so much to @Patoreno and @Nayawata, I love them so much. Please give them a follow and check out their beautiful art!
> 
> http://patoreno.tumblr.com/post/122557077318/hi-so-i-was-reading-the-fic-a-matter-of
> 
> http://nayawata.tumblr.com/post/130469387570/because-inktober-2-also-the-size-differences
> 
> You can find out the status of updates by tracking the tag "fic: a matter of perspective" on Tumblr (as well as any of my other fics, just put "fic: _______" and my mentions of them will alert for you) :-)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	17. Thanks for making me a fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know  
> Just how capable I am to pull through  
> So I wanna say thank you  
> 'Cause it  
> Makes me that much stronger  
> Makes me work a little bit harder  
> It makes me that much wiser  
> So thanks for making me a fighter  
> Made me learn a little bit faster  
> Made my skin a little bit thicker  
> Makes me that much smarter  
> So thanks for making me a fighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to chop this chapter in half (again). There would have been too many plot points going on in one clip, so I did some reorganization and here we are. I hope you all enjoy it and I'm sorry for making you all wait so long. Thanks for hanging in there with me <3
> 
> A special thank you SO SO SO much to @britefairy03 for beta reading this for me <3 You are amazing and you are absolutely my MVP and I never ever would have gotten all these updates done without your help and support!

Eren was uncharacteristically quiet in the days following his heat. 

Levi had taken time off of work to be with him while he recovered and his body adjusted, in spite of the growing need for him on base following the breaches of the wall and gate. When Erwin had come by on his own in the early morning hours the day after he and Armin had visited, Levi had all but growled at him in the hallway while his little mate slept fitfully in their room. 

Yes, he valued his career and his team, but Eren needed to come first. He was pregnant and struggling emotionally – all of which Levi felt responsible for. 

He didn’t regret that he had gone through with the mating, regardless of the apprehensions he’d had after making the deal with Kenny. He was already in love with the little life flourishing deep within his beautiful omega’s belly and he’d be damned if he’d ever wish his own child away. 

It was that he hadn’t come up with a solution yet to their problem, one that would ease Eren’s nerves so he could relax and enjoy life and what they had together. Every hour that passed without resolution felt like failure to Levi. He couldn’t leave Eren hanging in limbo like this much longer, the stress wouldn’t be good for him or their baby. 

Levi had nothing that he could tell Eren besides what he knew would be seen as empty platitudes, so he gave the boy his space, allowing him to rest quietly in bed as much as he wished. He fed him and read to him, avoiding the topics of pregnancy, their mating, anything that could set Eren off and make him even more depressed. 

When Hanji visited, Eren slept through it, though Levi suggested it would be best if they spoke in the hallway. Eren had reacted poorly to seeing Erwin and Armin and didn’t want him to wake up to any other guests in their space with the state he was in. 

Hanji assured him that it was less about Eren not having faith in him and more about his hormones wreaking havoc on his moods, something that would pass in time as his body adjusted. His heat was over and he was crashing from that, all the while his body was now growing a baby. It was the first time Eren had experienced any of it and it was sure to be foreign to him. That he had been through so much stress and trauma over the past months with little reprieve certainly didn’t help matters. 

Everything she said made sense, though Levi still felt as though Eren would be doing considerably better had he not been burdened with the fear of losing their baby. 

It was something Levi was going to have to resolve soon, no matter how much Eren believed in him that he eventually would take care of it. He couldn’t allow that dark cloud to hang over his mate’s head; he was hurting and it was Levi’s duty to make it stop. 

He was surprised when he woke to find Eren in his small Scouting uniform several days after his heat had ended, milling about their room and making coffee and toast. 

“What are you doing?” Levi mumbled sleepily, brushing a hand over the cool sheets where Eren’s warm little body should have been. “Come back to bed.” 

“You need to get back to work, don’t you?” Eren said plainly, setting the small table with their meager breakfast and shooting a look over his shoulder to Levi. “Besides, you promised you were going to start training me and teaching me to protect and defend myself. Did you really think I wouldn’t hold you to it?” 

Levi groaned and rubbed his eyes, rolling onto his back and sucking in a deep breath. 

He had promised Eren he’d teach him to fight _before_ he had gotten pregnant. Now that he was, Levi was hesitant to have him doing anything physical at all. He wanted to protect him more than ever now. 

Levi opened his eyes and turned his head to his mate, watching him silently as he considered what he wanted for Eren, for them, for their baby and family. 

He wanted Eren to be able to protect himself and their child. None of that had really changed. If anything, it had only become a more urgent need now that he was carrying their baby. 

Wrapping the boy in wool and squirreling him away wasn’t going to help, not really. 

If anything, teaching Eren how to protect himself might give him the boost of confidence he needed, the sense of control of his own life and person that he’d never had before, to help him come out of the depressive state he had sunken into since his heat had ended. 

“Yeah,” Levi said in a gravelly voice, pushing himself up from the bed and walking over to the smaller male to press a kiss into his hair. “If you’re ready, I am, too.” 

Eren watched him slide into his seat and bite into his toast, slightly surprised at the lack of resistance he’d gotten at bringing up the alpha’s promise. He hadn’t been sure if Levi would really follow through with it or if he’d protest now that Eren was asking him to put up and really do it. He knew it was going to be embarrassing for him to show up at the base after an unsuccessful mating; everyone seeing him training an omega – _his_ omega – was likely going to be another hit to his alpha ego. 

If Eren wasn’t so desperate to learn how to take down the next asshole that put their hands on him, he would really consider letting Levi’s promise slide for a while. He knew that other alphas would think Levi was inadequate; unable to protect his omega on his own or get him pregnant. 

It looked as though neither of them were going to get through the day without their pride being wounded. 

Levi, however, could have said no. He could have delayed his promise, given Eren some bullshit excuse about how he needed to rest more following his heat or that he would train him at home, away from other nosy alphas. 

“I love you,” Eren blurted out, standing beside the table, eyebrows furrowed and his face filled with tension. 

Levi set his toast down, chewing slowly and looking up at his omega. Eren looked to be on the verge of tears again. 

“I love you, too,” he said after swallowing, scooting his chair back and patting his thigh. “Come here.” 

Eren slinked over to him, climbing into his lap and wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. He cared about Levi so much, the feelings were overwhelming and almost painful. 

Levi slung an arm around the boy’s petite waist, pulling him even closer and dropping his face to Eren’s warm neck. 

“This is normal, you know,” he said quietly, nuzzling his nose behind his omega’s ear. “You’ll feel like yourself again soon. It’s your body, your hormones, Hanji told me this happens and it will pass.” 

Eren’s fingers dug into Levi’s back and his body jerked as he held in a sob, squeezing his eyes shut and clinging to his alpha. 

“You’re going to be okay,” he promised, his breath wet against Eren’s sensitive skin. “This happens to everyone. It’s why I was trying to go at your pace. If you’re not ready to go back yet…” 

“No,” Eren interrupted, tears of frustration stinging his eyes. He couldn’t help but think that if he had been able to defend himself against his attacker, he wouldn’t be in this situation right now. He’d be pregnant and Levi wouldn’t have to deal with all of the shame he was sure to feel when he faced all of the other alphas. “I’m ready to go back. I want you to train me, Levi. It’s really important to me.” 

“I know it is,” Levi said softly, his eyes falling shut. Eren smelled so sweet he would be happy to spend another day holding him close, but he knew it was time now to face the rest of the world and their problems. Eren wouldn’t really feel better, not completely, until Levi had dealt with the issues with Kenny. “But don’t push yourself too hard, today. I want you to rest whenever you need it.” 

“I will,” Eren promised, making no effort to move himself from Levi’s lap. The fact that his alpha was being so supportive made him feel like crying even more and he felt absolutely out of his mind. He hoped that what Levi said was true, that this would all pass soon. He felt as though he had lost all control of his emotions and he hated it. 

“Here.” Levi turned him slightly in his lap and brought a piece of toast to Eren’s mouth. “If you want to learn to fight, you need to eat so you have the energy.” 

Eren really needed to eat because he was pregnant, but Levi was hesitant to bring the subject up with how sensitive Eren seemed to be about it. It was probably for the best not to mention the baby until it was a less upsetting subject and he’d assured Eren that their little one was safe. 

Returning to the base was far from enjoyable for Levi. He need to get back to work, he needed the money, but hell if he didn’t have other things that needed his attention more than preparing a new batch of soldiers to go die outside (or inside) the walls. 

In spite of the strange looks he got, he told Eren to join the other new Scouts when they lined up, the tiny omega looking small but intense as he stood along with the others. 

“What are you doing?” Mike asked Levi quietly, sidling up beside him. “Didn’t Eren just have his heat?” 

“Yeah,” Levi said without emotion, calling out commands for the new soldiers to begin their morning training exercises. 

“Do you really think he should be doing this?” Mike asked incredulously as Eren tried to copy the other Scouts with both confusion and determination. 

“I think he needs to learn how to defend himself,” Levi said flatly. “Keeping them helpless is a shit idea. If you’re a decent alpha, they’ll stay because they want to. They should be able to protect themselves and fight off the assholes. I can’t watch him every minute of the day. You saw what happened to him. Why the hell shouldn’t I teach him how to fight? A dagger to that bastard’s thigh and a kick in his balls would have saved us both from a nightmare.” 

“No, I get that,” Mike said carefully. “I know what happened was bad, believe me. I’m just saying… isn’t he pregnant?” 

“Yeah,” Levi said with a shrug, keeping his eye on his omega as he did his best to keep up with the alphas that were more than twice his size. “All the more reason for him to learn how to fight. I want my mate to be able to protect our children, too. This shit about keeping them stupid, weak, defenseless, it doesn’t make any sense. I want a strong family, all of them.” 

“But, aren’t you worried about the baby?” Mike asked with concern. 

Levi sighed, brushing his hand through his hair. Of course he was worried about the baby, he hadn’t stopped thinking about it since he’d first noticed the shift in Eren’s scent. But, he wasn’t worried about it in the context of any of the training he planned to have Eren do in the upcoming months. 

“The only hand to hand things or grappling he’ll be doing will be with me. The exercise should be good for him…” 

“What if he falls, Levi? Or something hits him in the abdomen? I’m not disagreeing that a little exercise would be fine but you know how much the 3DMG will jerk him around, how much he’ll need to twist around to learn to escape an assailant. Don’t you think it could wait until after the baby comes?” 

Levi turned, looking up at the other captain darkly. “I’m aware of the risks, but no, it can’t wait. Eren was just stolen from me and I’m not going to allow him to go another nine months completely defenseless. I will make sure he’s careful, but I’m not going to ask him to be a sitting duck. You don’t know what we’re dealing with, what _he’s_ dealing with. He should be happy right now, we should be celebrating, but he’s miserable. He thinks our baby is going to be taken from us the day it’s born. I’ve decided that giving him some control over his own life outweighs any small risk from teaching him self-defense.” 

“But, why train him with the soldiers? The 3DMG? These alphas are being trained to fight people and Titans, Levi…” 

“I learned how to use 3DMG when I was only fighting people and it _worked_ ,” Levi growled lowly. “Eren is small and it’s an advantage and I’m going to give him every one that he can possibly have in order to win.” He paused, calling new commands over to the soldiers, still keeping an eye on Eren who seemed to be keeping up with the others rather well in spite of it being his first day. Levi hadn’t really suspected any less. 

“Besides all of that,” he continued, lowering his voice to just above a whisper, “there is no telling when there is going to be another breach. He’s already been faced with Titans once inside these walls and it could happen again. The ones responsible for the destruction of the wall and gate still haven’t been killed. If it happens again, I don’t want him to feel completely helpless. If I’m not with him, if I am called into combat, if I don’t survive, he needs to be able to protect himself and our child from anyone and anything, no matter what.” 

Mike sighed, nodding slightly at the stubborn captain beside him. “I only said something because I thought maybe you could use an outside perspective. I won’t bring it up again, just… make sure you don’t let him push himself too hard? I’m not saying he’s weak, but you can’t expect him to handle what you have the others do when he’s half their size and pregnant.” 

“I know what I’m doing,” Levi hissed, his jaw clenched. Size had no reflection on what someone was capable of. Levi knew that better than anyone. 

Eren kept up with the other Scouts, much to their surprise. He lacked their outright physical strength, but he pushed through the training exercises and showed excellent agility, speed and an ability to make quick decisions when presented with a scenario. Levi found himself smirking occasionally throughout the morning, proud of his omega in a way he had never really expected to be, Eren’s passion and spirit outshining that of every alpha that worked alongside him. 

It was a shame that Eren couldn’t be a soldier, Levi thought to himself. What he lacked in size and strength he more than made up for in heart. The Scouts would have been lucky to have him. 

Aside from training an omega for the first time, the morning was otherwise uneventful. His trainees knew better than to comment on the untraditional approach he was taking with Eren, most of them terrified of the punishment they’d face if they pissed him off. More than once Levi had made them scrub toilets for being irritating. 

It wasn’t until nearly noon, after things had been going so smoothly that Levi had gotten back into his groove with the soldiers, that he was snapped out of it by Eren growling at one of the other Scouts. 

“Get away from me!” Eren hissed, glaring up at the taller alpha with as menacing a look as the tiny thing could manage. He was exhausted, his muscles sore and weak, unprepared to fight though he would die before he’d ever admit it aloud. He had never worked harder than he did that morning, giving more than his all in order to keep up with the alpha soldiers. He had nothing left to give. If the bastard came any closer, Eren was going to have to bite him. 

“What the hell’s going on?” Levi shouted, rushing over and scooping Eren up protectively as he stalked toward the young cadet who lifted his hands in surrender and backed away. 

“Sir, nothing, I swear!” The alpha sputtered, glancing at Eren with confusion. “He was swaying, I thought he was going to faint, I tried to grab him so he wouldn’t fall and he… he growled at me, sir! I wasn’t doing anything weird, I mean it!” 

Levi turned his head to look at Eren, who had his teeth clenched and his eyes locked on the other alpha, still growling lowly at him as though he hadn’t heard a word the other male had said. 

“Sir, I saw it too, that’s exactly what happened,” a female alpha with blonde hair said with concern. “He looked like he was going to pass out. Jeff tried to catch him. He got really pale…” 

“Eren?” Levi said quietly, feeling the boy’s body tense up when the female alpha entered their space. “Are you feeling alright?” 

“I’m fine,” Eren snarled, knuckles turning white as he fisted Levi’s shirt. “I don’t want them touching me, tell them to stay away from me!” 

His heart was racing and his skin prickled. Even the thought of another alpha putting their hands on him was making him feel violent impulses that shook him to his very core. He was prepared to claw their eyes out just for looking at him, if only he had the strength and could reach. 

“You all can take a lunch,” Levi said flatly, turning away from the cadets and walking quickly toward the office building where Eren had previously stayed during the day with Hanji. Eren’s breaths were erratic and shallow and he needed to remove him from the stressors immediately, even if they appeared to be unfounded. 

“What happened back there, talk to me,” he asked, bringing a hand to the boy’s neck to feel his pulse. “Was it all like they said?” 

“I don’t know!” Eren admitted, his eyes wide and frantic. “I was tired, but I was okay, then all of a sudden that jerk was grabbing me!” 

Levi slipped into a narrow alley between two of the stone buildings, opting for the privacy it would give them over Hanji’s office. 

He believed the cadets that whatever Jeff had done had been innocent, but he knew that Eren’s fear was very real. Levi frowned, brushing a hand up over Eren’s cheek and cupping it, then tipping his forehead down to touch against his beautiful mate’s. 

There was no way of knowing whether Eren had perceived the other alpha as aggressive because the trauma he had just been through or if it was because he was so newly mated and pregnant that he was seeing other alphas as hostile. Either way, wrong as it may be to consider the other cadets to be threats, he understood why Eren did. 

“I think he was probably trying to help you, no one would be stupid enough to ever try anything shitty with you in front of me, they know I’d kill them instantly,” Levi told him, running his thumb under the boy’s eye and catching a stray tear. “But, I get it why you don’t want him touching you. I don’t want anyone’s hands on you, either. Even the thought of smelling another alpha on you right now is enough to make me feel like rage killing a hundred titans.” 

“You don’t think I’m crazy?” Eren asked quietly, tiny fingers curling into Levi’s jacket. “I think…. I think I overreacted. I don’t know what happened… I….” 

“I think it was normal,” Levi assured him, shrugging his shoulders slightly. “This is probably why most alphas don’t bring their omegas around a bunch of alpha soldiers right after their heat. That you went that long without snapping at them or coming to me says a lot about how strong and in control you really are.” 

“You really think so?” Eren asked quietly, his eyes dropping. “I feel stupid.” 

“Don’t you remember what a mess Armin was after his heat?” Levi asked with a small smile. “Do you think he could have trained all morning and kept up with all those alphas like you did?” 

“No,” Eren admitted quietly. “But, I don’t want to be like Armin. Not that there’s anything _wrong_ with him, it’s just…” 

“You want different things for yourself. You’re a different person. I get it,” Levi said with sincerity, tipping the boy’s chin up so they could meet eyes. If there was anything Levi could understand, it was being an individual and making his own way through the world. He hadn’t done things the same as every other alpha he knew, he’d always been seen as eccentric, but he didn’t mind it at all. “And I liked you because you’re you. For all that passion and spirit I saw out on the field today. You did great, I’m really proud of you.” 

“Really?” Eren asked in a whisper, his eyes widening. There was probably nothing that could ever compare to having Levi Ackerman train him and compliment him on his performance. 

“If every soldier we recruited had even half your heart, we probably wouldn’t need these walls anymore,” Levi assured him, brushing his nose into the boy’s soft brown hair and kissing the top of his head. 

“You really think that?” Eren asked as he curled against Levi’s chest and rested his cheek on his shoulder, his eyes falling shut when he was hit with his alpha’s heavenly scent, thick against his warm neck. 

“I do,” Levi said softly, wrapping his arms around Eren’s slight body. It felt good to be holding him again after a morning of what felt like drastic separation after spending so much time in bed tangled together. He might have missed holding Eren even more than his omega had missed being held. 

“It’s cold out here and you must be hungry. Let’s go inside and get some lunch,” Levi suggested, waiting a beat for a positive response from the boy in his arms and then biting back a chuckle when he realized Eren had already passed out, exhausted from the morning’s training. 

“After you get some rest,” he murmured, carrying his limp mate the rest of the way to Hanji’s office where Eren still had a bed he could sleep in. The urge to bail on the rest of the day and bring his sleepy little omega home was strong and he was truly tempted to do so, knowing Erwin would probably let it slide. But, he needed to be there and most of all, they needed the money. He couldn’t continue to skip out on work, even if hiding away from the world in bed with Eren sounded like paradise. 

“Hey,” Levi said quietly, giving Hanji a small nod when he entered the familiar room. As much as he was wary of any other alphas even being near his little mate now, he realized in that moment that his trust for Hanji hadn’t wavered at all. The thought of her being around Eren didn’t make him feel anxious or edgy, it was the opposite. He felt like Eren was safer with her there as well. Like she’d give her own life to protect him from someone else, just like Levi would. 

“Looks like our newest Scout gave it his all today,” Hanji observed, standing up to go take a peek at the sleeping omega. “How did he do out there?” 

“Really well, actually,” Levi said with a hint of pride, shifting Eren in his arms to cradle him so he could see his face. “He would have made a great soldier. I would have wanted him on my team, I don’t doubt it.” 

“You know they’d never allow it,” Hanji said carefully, keeping her eyes on Levi, though his were glued to Eren. “It’s a good thing you’re doing for him and you know you have my support, but…” 

“I know,” Levi interrupted, shaking his head slightly. “I know how things are and why most of them want to keep them this way. It’s just hard to be so close to it now and not think about how fucked up everything really is. And with the baby,” Levi frowned. “I hate it.” 

“You don’t want to see your child kept from living their dream,” Hanji said with understanding. 

“Eren had his whole life decided for him, and it was awful, all the shit that he was kept from learning and doing, what his future would have been like,” Levi glanced up to meet eyes with Hanji, his own filled with sadness and defeat. “Even though I’m going to give this baby everything I can and I won’t force them into a life of misery or choose their mate, the rest of the world is going to hold them back in ways I can’t control. And if something happens to me, they’ll end up in a cage, just like Eren did.” 

“If something happened to you, or to both of you, you know I’d step in, don’t you?” Hanji said gently. “I’m sure Erwin would, too. You’re right that there are some things out of your control, but you’re not alone, Levi. Even if you were gone, we’d still be here for you and help you. We love Eren and we’re going to do whatever we can to make sure everything with the baby gets settled sooner than later.” 

“Yeah,” Levi mumbled, curling Eren just a bit closer to his chest. He wasn’t ready to put him down and let him go. It felt like a hole was forming in the pit of his stomach at even the thought. He wasn’t going to mention to Hanji that there was a damn good chance if he died, she and Erwin would be gone as well, leaving both Eren and Armin alone with their children. There was no point now in bringing it up and making the cloud that hung over him and anyone close to him even darker. 

“Is he feeling better now about the baby?” Hanji asked, smiling down at Eren’s sleeping face. 

“No,” Levi said with a sigh. “I doubt he will until I get everything with Kenny straightened out. He’s been miserable ever since his heat ended. I know nothing besides making him feel secure about our family will help it, either.” 

“I don’t know if that’s true,” Hanji said, putting a hand on Levi’s shoulder and giving it a squeeze. “I know you’re a pretty blunt person that doesn’t sugar coat things, but that might be what Eren needs right now, a little positivity.” 

Levi shook his head. “I respect him too much to bullshit him. He knows how serious this is and I won’t deny him the right to feel like shit about it. I do, too.” 

“But, you’re excited about the baby, aren’t you?” Hanji pressed. “Tell him that. He’s probably scared you regret it and think it was a mistake, Levi.” 

“I don’t regret it,” Levi said defensively, fingers curling into Eren’s clothes. 

“I know you don’t, but does Eren know that?” 

“I don’t know,” Levi admitted, his face heavy with gloom. “Do you think I was selfish? Should I have told him we had to wait?” 

“Oh, Levi, no,” Hanji said firmly, shaking her head rapidly. “If you had let Kenny take this away from both of you because of a threat, that would have been a mistake. You both wanted a family, Levi, there was nothing selfish about that. You know who is being selfish here, don’t blame yourself for Eren’s sadness.” 

He had wanted a family, but now he knew he was hanging onto it by a thread. He and Eren couldn’t even be happy about it, thanks to the mess Eren’s father had gotten them into. 

“It’s going to all work out,” Hanji said as Levi slowly approached Eren’s bed. “We’re going to help you. After everything we’ve already done, trying to help you get Eren back, you have to know that’s the truth.” 

Levi knelt down and pulled back the curtains of Eren’s little bed, smiling just slightly at the sleeping blond omega he revealed. Armin was sound asleep, his mouth hanging open and snoring softly, and Levi tugged the blanket back carefully so he didn’t disturb him. He placed Eren down into the bed gently, hating to let him go, then pulled the covers up over his shoulder. His little omega wiggled over to his friend immediately, seeking his warmth and nuzzling up against him, too tired to take much notice that it was no longer his alpha. 

“I need to go catch up with Erwin,” Levi told Hanji, reluctantly stepping back from Eren’s small bed. While he knew his omega was in the best possible hands besides his own when he was with Hanji, it still made him nervous and feel stressed at the thought of being separated for the first time from his mate. “If I’m not here when he wakes up…” 

“Is this your first separation since everything?” Hanji asked with understanding. 

“Yeah,” he confirmed, glancing back at the bed. “Maybe I shouldn’t…” 

“Levi, go. If he wakes up and he’s upset, I’ll send for you right away,” Hanji promised. “You can trust me to take care of him. Have I ever let you down before?” 

“No,” Levi admitted with a sigh, forcing himself toward the door. “I won’t be gone long.” 

“I’m sure you won’t,” Hanji chuckled, waving to him as he left. 

It didn’t take Levi long to find Erwin outside checking in on the soldiers. 

“Mike told me you were here, I’m glad you made it,” Erwin said with a nod, jotting down notes into a pad he was carrying while he watched over the Scouts instead of turning his eyes to Levi. “How’s Eren doing?” 

“He’s fine. Exhausted, but he did well today,” Levi said, crossing his arms. It probably wasn’t the best word to describe how he and his mate were doing overall, but Eren’s training had at least been as close to successful as tossing a newly pregnant omega in with a group of practicing soldiers could be. 

“Yeah, I heard he was working on skills with some of the other Scouts. It wasn’t a distraction?” Erwin asked casually and Levi turned his head away. 

“Not until the end, but I was about to have them break for lunch anyway,” Levi said defensively. Of course Eren was a distraction, he was an omega in what had always been alpha territory. It was going to take some time for the others to get used to him being there. “He kept up with them. He has a lot of potential. I told Hanji, he actually would have made a good solider if he’d had the opportunity.” 

“I think that about Armin sometimes,” Erwin said quietly, finally looking over to Levi for a brief moment. “Not that I could ever see him out in combat or killing titans, but he has a brilliant strategic mind. I was really impressed with his take on things when Eren had been taken. He has a lot to give humanity.” 

“So does Eren,” Levi agreed. “He has so much fight in him. And he cares so fucking much. If you ask me, keeping them from being able to serve doesn’t do humanity any good. Keeping them like they’re second class citizens without any rights fucks us up in ways the titans can’t.” 

“Be careful who you say that to.” Erwin gave Levi a serious look and shut his notebook. “With everything going on with the higher ups and the situation with Marshall, the last thing you need is for them to catch you going around speaking out against the government. You know I don’t like this or agree with certain things… but right now, we both need to play this wisely and not run off at the mouth about anything that could get us into trouble.” 

“This isn’t freedom, not even for us,” Levi said with disgust. “Telling alphas we control omegas is just how the people in power try to distract us from the fact that they’re pulling our strings like puppets and if we step out of line…” 

“I know,” Erwin sighed. “I went through all of this when I was a kid, thinking all the same things you’re saying. Made me pretty unpopular.” He put a hand on Levi’s shoulder, guiding him away from any groups of soldiers. “You didn’t just come out here to complain about the world, did you? Because I can have you over for drinks if you need to get it out of your system. But, I’m pretty sure that isn’t what this is about.” 

“I need to borrow money,” Levi said bluntly, turning his head sharply from Erwin, his eyes narrowed with frustration and embarrassment. 

“Ah,” Erwin said, nodding as his suspicions had been confirmed. “For what?” 

Levi balked and spun to face the Commander with an incredulous look. “Does it matter?” 

“Not really,” Erwin admitted. “But, I wanted you to look me in the eyes. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Levi, you know that. See? You were just hit with financial devastation, I’m your friend and in a position to help. It shouldn’t matter what it’s for, it doesn’t. I’m going to help you out like you would for me.” 

“It’s to take Eren to see a doctor.” Levi ran a hand through his hair, his eyes falling to the ground. No matter how much his friends tried to encourage him, getting Eren pregnant when he was broke was irresponsible and he knew it. 

“Should I assume that means congratulations are in order?” Erwin asked casually and Levi shrugged in response. “Good for you,” he said, elbowing the captain in the side. “Armin will be happy to hear the news. Now he’ll have a friend to do all these baby things with. And, so will I.” Erwin grasped Levi’s shoulder, giving it a gentle shake. “Levi’s going to be a daddy, how about that.” 

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy about it,” Levi started, stopping at a wooden fence and leaning against it. “I just feel like shit about having no money and the promise I made to Kenny that I still don’t have any idea what the hell I’m going to do about.” 

“I’m working on it,” Erwin said quietly, glancing around to make sure they were far enough away that they couldn’t be heard. “While you were away, Hanji said the military police were sniffing around here, investigating what happened when we tried to recover Eren.” 

“Shit,” Levi mumbled, running his hand down his face. “Were they the ones connected with Kenny?” 

“I’m not sure,” Erwin admitted. “But, it seems they are looking for a way to pin it all onto me. It’s probably why they haven’t arrested anyone yet; they want to have what they think will be an airtight case against me.” 

“But, it wasn’t you, you were home with Armin the whole time,” Levi said with frustration. “Djel had an omega that didn’t belong to him taken and Eren was mine!” 

“I know that,” Erwin sighed. “But, the reason they took Eren was to try and blackmail you into assassinating me. Every bit of this has been an effort by them to take me down, Levi. The things with Kenny, that was an unexpected outcome, they didn’t see that coming.” 

“They won’t be able to pin this on you; you didn’t do anything wrong.” Levi was furious, so tired of the political games and bullshit that was destroying their lives. “I was the one that pulled other scouts into that mess and they were following my orders.” 

“But, they don’t want you,” Erwin said grimly. “You know what we discussed before; this isn’t going to end without more conflict. My only hope is that we can avoid any unnecessary bloodshed. But, if that has to happen, it needs to be them.” 

“I know,” Levi muttered somberly. “I’ll do whatever it takes.” 

“I know you will,” Erwin said with a hint of warmth, digging into his pocket for some money and stuffing it into Levi’s hand. “Take your mate to the doctor and then go home and celebrate your little one. You both deserve some happiness.” 

“Thanks,” Levi said quietly, defeated. It was a hit to his pride, but one that he knew he had to take. 

“And Levi?” Erwin said as the shorter man began to walk away. “What I offered you before still stands. You, Eren, the baby, you’re all welcome to move out of the barracks with us until you get back on your feet. Or for as long as you’d like.” 

“Thank you,” Levi replied, deciding that it wasn’t the time to reject Erwin’s offer again. He had no way of knowing what the future held, if he’d end up in more trouble. It was better not to say anything more about how he could do things on his own to the man that had just stuffed a wad of cash into his hand. 

He headed back toward the building where he could fetch Eren, shoving the money securely into his pocket. It probably wouldn’t kill him to take Hanji and Erwin’s advice and try to help Eren feel a bit happier about the baby. If he wanted to consider himself even a halfway decent alpha, he should be able to figure out how to talk positively with Eren about his pregnancy without invalidating his feelings. Being frightened and angry about what the future might hold for them shouldn’t preclude them both being happy about the life they had created together. 

Levi wasn’t the best at balancing conflicting things, but for Eren’s sake, he would try. 

Eren woke with an uneasy feeling in his belly, surrounded by scents that were unfamiliar and decidedly _not_ his alpha. His eyes flew open and Armin was beside him in his little bed, sound asleep. 

“Levi?” Eren choked out, bolting upright in the bed, an icy chill washing over his body. He was dizzy, disoriented and beginning to panic as tears filled his eyes. “Levi?!” 

Levi pushed back the curtains and pulled Eren into his arms, drawing him up high on his chest so he could bury his face in his omega’s warm neck. 

“I’m right here,” he said in a low, soothing voice. He rubbed slow circles on the boy’s back, attempting to slow Eren’s racing heartbeat. “I just put you down so you could nap comfortably, you’re okay.” 

Eren hid his face in Levi’s neck, embarrassed at his reaction and not wanting Hanji or anyone else to see him acting so weakly. He had taken countless naps in that very room and had never woken up in an outright panic because Levi might not have been there. 

Sensing Eren’s distress, Levi gathered their things and carried Eren out of the room, heading back toward the barrack’s where they could have some privacy until Eren calmed down. 

“If it makes you feel any better, being separated from you was stressing me out, too,” Levi admitted quietly, his lips brushing against the shell of Eren’s red ear. “I had to talk to Erwin and I couldn’t get back to you quickly enough, even though I knew you were sound asleep.” 

“Really?” Eren asked in disbelief. Levi was the strongest person he had ever known and it was hard to believe he would be so worried over nothing. “You’re not just saying that so I don’t feel stupid?” 

“You calling me stupid?” Levi teased, earning him a slight giggle from Eren. “That’s pretty shitty.” 

“No,” Eren said, pulling back a bit so he could look at Levi while he carried him. “I just… I know I overreacted…” 

“I think your reaction was typical given the circumstances,” Levi assured him. The hormones from his pregnancy, their recent mating and Eren’s heat aside, the boy had just been abducted from him. To think he wouldn’t have a degree of separation anxiety would be unfair and Levi knew that, though he didn’t want to bring up any of the trauma when Eren looked as though he was starting to feel better. It all had impacted Levi, too. He didn’t like the idea of Eren being out of his sight at all now. It was a shame, too. Once the baby came he would have liked for Eren to have been able to stay home where they could be most comfortable, but having that much distance between them during the day made Levi uneasy. 

When they returned to the barracks, Levi ran a bath for Eren and helped him change into some clean clothes, the omega’s body a bit sore from all the training. Eren chose an oversized pink sweater with floral crocheted lace sleeves, an off white chiffon skirt and pink thigh highs with ruffled trim. He was ready to rummage through the pantry shelves to find something to make for dinner when Levi came to him with his fuzzy white boots. 

“We’re going back out?” Eren asked with confusion, his nose wrinkling. “I thought you could start a fire while I started something for dinner…” 

“We can eat when we get back,” Levi said, sliding on his jacket. “Now that you’re feeling well enough to leave the room, I want to bring you to see a doctor.” 

Eren’s face went pale and he backed away from his alpha slowly, his eyes falling to the floor. “I don’t really think that I need to see a doctor. I’m fine,” he said lowly, his shoulders hunching up and his hands balling into fists. 

“It’s for the baby,” Levi said softly, his heart aching for his mate. He knew it was a touchy subject, but this should be a happy time for Eren. He wanted to do whatever he could to make it so, even if it was hard for him, too, not to dwell on all of the problems they had hanging over them. 

Eren’s stomach dropped and he looked up, his eyes wide and filling with tears. He had hoped they wouldn’t have to have this conversation, that Levi knew and if Eren never brought it up again, Levi wouldn’t either. He hadn’t thought for a moment that Levi still thought there was any chance that he had gotten pregnant, especially not after he’d allowed him to train all morning with the Scouts. 

“There is no baby!” Eren cried out, his face crumbling with pain. “I’m sorry, Levi. I thought you knew; it’s why I didn’t say it before…” He wiped his eyes with his sleeve, his body shaking as the tears he had been holding back surfaced. “It wasn’t your fault… I had been through so much before my heat, it was a bad time to try to get pregnant… I shouldn’t have put any pressure on you…” 

Levi was terribly confused, shaking his head as the words spilled from Eren’s mouth. “Eren, stop,” he said gently, striding over to his trembling mate quickly and grabbing onto his clammy hands. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, you didn’t pressure me into anything, I wanted this.” His head was spinning and he brushed Eren’s damp hair away from his face, ducking down to be eye level with his omega. “Did you think you weren’t pregnant? Is that why you’ve been so upset?” 

“I’m not!” Eren sobbed, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. “I don’t feel any different at all!” 

Levi bit into his lip, his eyes widening at the revelation and just how ludicrous the tiny omega’s statement was. “What do you mean you don’t feel any different? You’ve been emotional and moody, you growled at my subordinate because they almost touched you, you almost had a panic attack just an hour ago because you thought I wasn’t in the room with you when you woke up!” Levi shook his head and squeezed Eren’s hands. “Baby, you’ve been telling me how you don’t feel like yourself and how you know you’re being extremely… fragile. It’s because you’re pregnant, Eren. It’s your hormones. That’s why I told you it would get better once your body adjusted, I thought you understood…” 

Levi had forgotten just how ignorant Eren had been prior to his heat; how little he knew about his own body and what would happen to him. 

The crying, broken hearted boy that was standing before him had wanted to visit Armin for dinner while his best friend was having his own heat for fuck’s sake. 

“Eren, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed,” Levi said gently, pulling his mate into his embrace and kissing the side of his head. “You’re pregnant, Eren. We’re going to have a baby, you and me.” 

“H-how do you know?” Eren choked out, wrapping his arms around Levi’s body and clinging to his jacket. 

“Your scent has changed, I noticed it the first night after your heat had broken,” Levi explained quietly, kissing his salty cheek. “It was so slight only I would notice it then, but anyone familiar with you and probably most alphas would notice it, it’s so strong now. It might have had something to do with my soldiers trying to protect you this morning.” 

“I’m really pregnant?” Eren asked in disbelief, as if it was all so unlikely that it had to be wrong. “You’re sure?” 

“Yes, I’m positive,” Levi said, smiling against Eren’s flushed cheek. “And I’m really happy that you are.” He slipped his hand beneath Eren’s shirt, splaying it protectively over the boy’s soft, warm belly. “I love you both, Eren, and I promise you… I won’t let anyone destroy this or take what we have away from us. I want you to be happy and know you’re both safe, I’m not going to let either of you down.” 

“I never thought you would,” Eren whispered, sliding a trembling hand beneath his shirt and over Levi’s larger one, his breath hitching in his throat. “I’ve never doubted you, Levi. Not before I knew you and definitely not now, not with this.” 

Levi stood up, his hand still on Eren’s belly and wrapping the other arm beneath his omega’s bottom so he could pick him up and carry him over to the bed. He laid him down and crawled up beside him, kissing the boy’s forehead tenderly. “The doctor can wait one more day, eh?” 

Eren nodded, tipping his chin up and catching Levi’s lips with his own sticky, salty ones. 

“I was so upset, I wanted this so much, you don’t understand,” Eren said shakily, his teal eyes lidded and glassy. 

“I do understand,” Levi assured him, brushing his thumb softly against Eren’s belly. “I’ve been thinking about how much I wanted to start a family with you since I brought you home and knew I had found my mate. You’re everything to me, Eren. You and our baby. I don’t think I could be more in love with you than I am right now,” he said softly, leaning in to kiss his mate slowly, their noses brushing against each other as Eren relaxed beside him and yielded to his touch. 

“I know the feeling,” Eren whispered against Levi’s lips, smiling just slightly as his eyes fell shut and his alpha took over, carefully undressing him and making love to him gently in their bed. 

When he fell asleep in Levi’s arms, his bare back pressed against Levi’s chest and his alpha’s large hand blanketing his belly, Eren had never been happier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to have the next chapter up in less than two weeks, I'm aiming for less.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please check out some of my other works in the meantime!
> 
> Thank you again so much for going on this journey with me!
> 
> Title and summary from Christina Aguilera's Fighter.


	18. Take away this ball and chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been ten years and a thousand tears  
> And look at the mess I'm in  
> A broken nose and a broken heart,  
> An empty bottle of gin  
> Well I sit and I pray  
> In my broken down Chevrolet  
> While I'm singin' to myself  
> There's got to be another way
> 
> Well I've searched and I've searched  
> To find the perfect life  
> A brand new car and a brand new suit  
> I even got me a little wife  
> But wherever I have gone  
> I was sure to find myself there  
> You can run all your life  
> But not go anywhere
> 
> Take away, take away  
> Take away this ball and chain  
> Well I'm sick and I'm tired  
> And I can't take any more pain  
> Take away, take away  
> Never to return again  
> Take away, take away  
> Take away  
> Take away this ball and chain
> 
> Well I'll pass the bar on the way  
> To my dingy hotel room  
> I spent all my money  
> I've been drinkin' since half past noon  
> Well I'll wake there in the mornin'  
> Or maybe in the county jail  
> Times are hard getting harder  
> I'm born to lose and destined to fail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Here we go...

Finding out he was truly pregnant was like a weight being lifted off of Eren’s shoulders. 

For as uncharacteristically introverted and melancholy he had been after his heat, he made up for it tenfold with his excitement and joy. It was strange for Levi to watch him, his mate seemingly no longer having a care in the world, when Levi was no less stressed than he’d been prior to the doctor confirming the pregnancy. 

If anything, the storm cloud looming over Levi’s head had only grown darker and more foreboding. 

Eren believed in him in a way that was both touching and frightening. He was convinced that Levi would fix all of their problems with Kenny and that he and their baby would be just fine. 

Levi wished he had half the confidence in himself that Eren had in him. 

Kenny was a formidable opponent, one that Levi knew he couldn’t underestimate or hope to defeat without thinking radically outside of the box. Kenny had taught him everything he’d known before hooking up with the Survey Corps, and the way he approached problems would be easily predictable by the older alpha. It was as though Levi was trying to run the plays Kenny had written and perfected before he was even born, something that would guarantee his failure if he wasn’t creative. 

Of course, knowing he needed to come up with a brilliant and unprecedented plan was a lot easier than actually doing so. 

He did his best to stay calm and even tempered around his pregnant mate, putting every bit of his salary toward getting Eren the most nutritious food he could manage. Erwin invited them over for dinner several times a week, attempting to preserve Levi’s pride while helping to give them better meals and an opportunity for Levi to save small amounts of money on groceries. If Eren knew why they were going, he didn’t bring it up to Levi, opting to have a positive attitude about it and spending time with Armin, in spite of how he was often tired and fell asleep shortly after dinner in either Levi’s lap or Erwin’s bed, snuggled up alongside his best friend. 

Eren continued to train every morning with the other Scouts, learning how to maneuver with 3DMG on his own and how to take down larger opponents. Levi taught him different ways of holding his swords so that he could get more power behind his hits and allowed him to practice on the titan dummies on their training grounds. The only thing Levi had ever seen make Eren as happy as being pregnant was killing those fake titans, his pride palpable each time he would successfully slice into the targets. 

He was a joy to train, even if perhaps someone else would see it as a waste. Eren’s passion was contagious and not only did he earn the respect of the other soldiers, he pushed them to care more and be better. He was more of an asset to the Scouts than anyone might have imagined an omega could be – he motivated everyone around him. It was an invaluable contribution. 

The greatest reward was seeing Eren transform into a confident young omega that felt more in control of his life. Teaching him self-defense and allowing him to live out his dream as closely as it was realistically possible improved his mate’s self-esteem and empowered him in a way Levi had never quite seen in any of the others he trained. It all meant so much more to Eren; he needed it all straight to his very core. He had been forced into situations that made him feel helpless and frustrated with who he was. It was as though he had been incapable of improving his own life and the situations he fell into. 

Now, it was evident that Eren believed he had a fighting chance. It was clear in the way he walked and carried himself, but more than anything else, in the way he embraced his orientation. 

The boy that had once rejected everything about himself that related to him being an omega now indulged in it. He wasn’t embarrassed to approach Levi in front of others with his arms outstretched to be held and carried; he had proven to himself that he wasn’t weak. 

He lounged in Levi’s lap and pulled his alpha’s hand onto his flat belly, nuzzling his face against his neck without a care in the world about who was watching and might see him being such an _omega_ with his mate. 

Levi thought the other alphas could learn a thing or two from the shift in Eren’s behavior. The more he helped Eren hone his skills and strength at the base and empowered him, the deeper his submission was in bed and the stronger their bond became. 

Eren was no longer fighting with himself or what image he supposed Levi would have of him if he acted certain ways. It was evident to him that Levi loved him both when he was zipping through the trees to kill all the fake titans and when he was at home in something small and pretty, purring in his lap. Levi embraced everything about him, even the parts Eren knew some other alpha would have found undesirable, and it made it so much easier for Eren to love all those parts of himself that he had previously tried to snuff out from shame. 

It wasn’t that Eren thought Levi believed he was weak or a doormat – quite the opposite, really. Levi knew he was strong in ways that went far beyond the physical. Eren was brave, spirited and had an admirable sense of justice about him that made Levi’s attraction to him go far beyond his beauty. Levi wasn’t afraid to teach Eren how to fight, to give him opportunities and help him learn all of the things that his father had denied him in order to keep him on an invisible leash. 

All of it made Eren trust Levi in a way he never thought he’d be capable of toward a potential mate. 

But, it was clear that Levi trusted him as well. He armed him with daggers and taught him grappling and sword skills, how to ride a horse and how to take down opponents that were twice his size. Every skill Levi taught him, including learning to read and write, were things Eren could use against him to run away or leave, but the omega had no such interest. 

Every bit of it allowed Eren to let his guard down with his mate and be softer, more vulnerable with him than he ever felt safe doing in the past. 

He trusted Levi with both his heart and their unborn child, more certain than ever that his alpha would never hurt them or allow harm to come to them. 

Of course, that didn’t mean that Eren didn’t still suffer from bouts of separation anxiety. 

He had finally fallen back into a routine of being apart from Levi during periods of the time while they were at the base, generally after Eren had spent the morning training and had gone inside for his afternoon nap, but he didn’t take well to it the night Hanji showed up at Erwin’s after dinner to spend time with Eren and Armin while their alphas went back to the base to get some work done. 

“Hanji will play games with you and read to you while I’m gone,” Levi promised his red faced omega, wiping his angry tears away with his thumb. “It wouldn’t be good to bring you out at night like this.” 

“I don’t care!” Eren snapped, crossing his arms while his eyes welled up with more tears. “I want to come with you! I won’t get in the way, I promise!” 

Levi glanced over at Erwin who shook his head. He didn’t know all of the details, but Erwin had told him that afternoon that whatever project they were working on was meant to be a surprise for the boys. One that was likely to take a few evenings to prepare properly. 

“If you rest with Armin, I’ll be back before you know it,” Levi said with a squeeze of the boy’s hands. He hated leaving Eren behind and if it was up to him, his mate would be coming along. Even though he trusted Hanji implicitly, he didn’t like Eren being separated from him at night. It was something they simply didn’t do and each time it had occurred had brought along with it trauma and bad memories for Eren. 

It broke Levi’s heart when his little omega slung his arms around his neck and hugged him as tightly as he could. He was afraid of them being separated again, and Levi knew that there was no simple way to calm his fears. 

“You’re safe here,” Levi said quietly, kissing the side of Eren’s head. “Nothing bad is going to happen to you. I promise I’ll be back in a few hours.” 

Eren looked as though he was tempted to argue, but instead bit into his lip and nodded his head, backing away slowly from his alpha. He didn’t trust the rest of the world, but he did trust Levi to keep his word and not make promises he didn’t think he could keep. 

Armin was rather uneasy about Erwin leaving as well, but true to form, Eren put his own fears aside to comfort his friend. 

Levi was more proud of his mate every day, and when he left he was comforted with knowing that because of his efforts and unwillingness to force society’s views of what was acceptable behavior for an omega onto Eren, his mate was capable of defending himself when Levi wasn’t around in a way that gave the alpha’s mind some ease as he walked off with Erwin and into the night. 

It took them longer to get onto the base than they would have hoped, but Erwin filled Levi in on his plan on their walk. 

“I think that with the way both of our families are expanding, it’s time to look into a more suitable place for Armin and Eren to stay during the day,” Erwin started. “It was one thing to have them sitting in with Hanji while she was working on reports and research when it was just the two of them, but soon there will be crying babies and that’s not really an atmosphere conducive to Hanji getting any work done or being able to concentrate.” 

“I’m not bringing Eren back to the all purpose room,” Levi said firmly. “It’s not a good fit for him and I’m not comfortable with him or the baby being off base during the day.” 

“Neither am I,” Erwin said in agreement. “I would have been comfortable with Armin being home with the baby during the day before Eren had been taken, but now I want to make sure they’re both as close as possible to me and the people that I can count on.” 

Levi slid his hands into his pockets. It was a shame, really. It would be nice for Eren to stay at home with the baby, especially during the first few months, but even if he got everything concerning Kenny handled it still worried him. 

Given Eren’s reaction to him leaving for the evening, it still worried him, too. 

“There is a meeting room downstairs that we never use because there are more suitable places on base that can fit more soldiers,” Erwin explained. “I thought we could do some minor renovations to it and set it up for them to stay in during the day. We can put in small beds for them and cribs, some toy and book shelves, a small kitchen. It already has a fireplace.” 

“I’m on board with that,” Levi said with a nod and a slight feeling of relief. Erwin was always planning ahead and knew exactly what to do to solve a problem Levi hadn’t even had the energy to think about yet. 

“Mike’s going to be joining us as soon as he can get over here,” Erwin said as he unlocked the door to the building and made his way toward the room he planned to use. “He had brought home one of the omegas they found down in that bunker while looking for Eren and decided to keep him. I told him that if he was interested, he could bring his boy here during the day.” 

“I had no idea Mike had an omega,” Levi mumbled, his mind whirling at how so much was going on around him while he was caught up in his own issues. “He didn’t mention it to me at all.” 

“He’s spent a lot of time in the hospital,” Erwin explained. “He was in rough shape when Mike found him and it’s my understanding that he’s pretty fragile.” 

“I would imagine,” Levi said with a snort. “Eren wasn’t even with those assholes for three days and he’s traumatized from it.” 

“I think being around our boys would do him some good,” Erwin said as he lit a fire and some candles in the large room. “Mike told me that Julian remembers Eren and said he was kind to him and tried to protect him while they were down there.” 

“That sounds like Eren,” Levi agreed, glancing around the room. It was basically a blank slate that they could do whatever they wanted with. It was going to be a lot nicer, homier and more functional for them than the room they currently shared with Hanji. 

The two alphas got to work, building simple pieces of furniture and shelves. When Mike arrived with additional supplies, he put a fresh coat of paint on the walls, a soft, silver sage that gave off a calming vibe. The trim and frames around the windows, as well as the fireplace, were all brightened up with white paint, changing the look of the room dramatically from that of an old, unused meeting space for the military to a beautiful, cheerful nursery. Erwin offered to pick up area rugs in the morning to put over the wooden floors, something that was sure to give the space even more warmth. 

Levi moved faster than the other two men, though he also had a head start since he had already built a bed for Eren. Erwin could see him growing more stressed the later into the evening it got, and finally he sent him back to the barracks under the guise of checking on _both_ of their boys. 

Levi didn’t care if Erwin was doing it out of sympathy or not; he had gotten a considerable amount of work done on the room and it was getting late. No matter how altruistic their reasons were for being on base, Levi didn’t feel it was appropriate for he and his mate to be separated at such an hour. 

It wasn’t the kind of alpha he was going to be, regardless of what society seemed to dictate that he had the “right” to do. He was going to go home with his mate every evening after work; not be the sort that stumbled home drunk from the tavern to a lonely, sleeping omega. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts on his way back to the barracks in one of the worst ways possible. 

“Well, if it isn’t Captain Ackerman,” a familiar voice called over from outside one of the local bars. “Fancy seeing you again.” 

Levi’s eyes narrowed and his blood ran cold. He hadn’t seen Marshall since their confrontation while Eren was kidnapped and he still wanted to kill the son of a bitch. 

“I wouldn’t make a scene if I were you,” Marshall said with a patronizing tone, striding closer to where Levi stood frozen, his hands balled into fists at his sides and ready to fight. “You’re already on thin ice as it is with the Military Police. I’ve heard some buzz they’re planning to arrest you and some of your buddies over the incident with Djel and Ralph. I don’t think it would be wise to give them more ammo to use against you, but then again, you’ve never really been the smart one, have you?” 

Marshall chuckled and Levi glared at him, wanting to attack the other alpha and tear out his throat with every ounce of his being. It took what little self-control he had left not to charge at him and chance being shot or arrested. 

“You stole my omega, I had every right to go in there and get him back,” Levi growled, sliding his hand near his dagger. 

“He wasn’t your omega,” Marshall pointed out with a smirk, clearly enjoying his ability to stoke the other alpha’s rage. “If anything, _you_ were the one that had stolen property. Once his actual alpha identified himself to us, we returned him immediately. You had no rights to Eren or to do anything you did in the warehouse or bunker. Those omegas your friends took are all stolen,” Marshall said, his smile growing. “You’re lucky they’re all so used up and worthless to us that it isn’t worth our trouble to take them back.” 

“Eren has always been my omega,” Levi countered, contracts be damned. Eren had chosen him long ago, before Levi knew who he was or Eren knew what any of it meant. “What are they going to arrest me for? Kenny signed Eren over to me.” 

“What would they arrest you for?” Marshall laughed and shook his head. “The mutilation and torture of members of the military police? Abusing your power as a captain to have your subordinates get involved in your personal conflicts? Do you even realize how fucked you are?” 

Levi sneered, taking a heavy step toward the other alpha. “I didn’t make anyone do anything. Everyone involved was there because they wanted to be. Your men got what they deserved.” 

“The only reason you haven’t been arrested yet is because they’re trying to tie it all back to Erwin,” Marshall explained. “You’re in deep shit, Levi. The minute they decide they can’t put it all on the Commander, you and the rest of your friends are fucked. If you had half a brain you’d be begging me for ways to help you pin the whole thing on Erwin and make it look like you were just following his orders like the rest of them.” 

“Why the hell would I ever beg you for anything?” Levi snarled, reaching for his dagger again. 

“Because if they don’t have a case for going after Erwin as the responsible party, they’re going to go after you. And you can bet your ass that everyone that you fucked with is frothing at the bit to testify against you.” Marshall smiled again, stepping ever closer to Levi, not intimidated by the other alpha in the least. “And after you’re arrested, your little omega will be all alone. He’ll be put up for auction and guess who will buy the smart mouthed bitch just because you’ve been so fucking uncooperative?” 

“That isn’t going to happen!” Levi shouted, though he didn’t quite believe his own words. 

“Oh, it will,” Marshall said with a laugh. “I heard you got him pregnant, I didn’t know you were capable,” he said, winking at Levi, the smell of alcohol thick in his breath and clinging to his clothes. “I’ll get rid of that problem as soon as I’ve got him. Then, I’ll come visit you at the prison and let you know how much fun he is to fuck, but don’t worry. I’ll be a nice guy and let you see him again, after I’ve got him knocked up with one of mine and you won’t be able to look at him without being reminded of how he got that way.” Marshall grinned with amusement, as though verbally torturing Levi was truly the highlight of his evening. 

“You’re disgusting,” Levi said lowly, his teeth clenched so tightly his jaw hurt. The mere thought of Marshall’s hands on Eren made him blind with rage and there was nothing he wanted more than to attack the other alpha and tear off each of his limbs. 

“Maybe,” Marshall shrugged, pulling a flask from his fine, coat pocket and taking a swig. “It doesn’t make what I’m telling you any less likely to happen. You should buy me a drink, maybe then I’ll go a little easier on your boy. I’ll tell him I love him a few times while I fuck him – that’s what he’s into, right?” 

Levi was seeing red, all rationality going to the wayside when he lurched toward Marshall, only to be yanked back and away from the man laughing and mocking him. 

“He’s trying to set you off,” Mike mumbled, dragging Levi from where Marshall stood watching, all too entertained by the scene he had created. “He wants you to attack him, can’t you see that? Don’t take his bait.” 

Levi staggered beside Mike, not quite trying to pull himself away but not going along easily with being pulled away from the imminent fight, either. “He said…” 

“It doesn’t matter what he said,” Mike interrupted, leaning down to look directly into Levi’s eyes. “If you put your hands on him, you’ll be arrested, and that’s exactly what he wants.” 

“He’s threatening you, too,” Levi growled, his anger and frustration sprinkled with the weight of his guilt for allowing his friends to get involved. “He’s saying if I can’t give him a way to pin everything that happened onto Erwin, we’re all going to end up in prison. And that he’s going to take Eren for himself.” 

Mike put an arm around Levi, walking him away from the pub and toward the barracks. The immediate urge to kill Marshall was slowly fading, but it didn’t much lessen Levi’s rage. 

“I want Marshall dead as much as you do, maybe more,” Mike said quietly, leading Levi toward home. “You don’t know what he’s done to Julian. It’s bad enough all he did to hurt him before I brought him home, but he is still having a hard time. He’s had to deal with his first alpha being killed in front of him, being kept underground as a prisoner – as a sex slave, Levi. They did so much damage to his body, getting him pregnant so many times, he might never be able to have a baby. On top of all that, he’s been going through horrible withdrawal from the drugs they had been giving him. I’ve been sleeping in a hospital room every night since I got him out of that bunker. Do you honestly think I don’t want to kill the people that did this to him? He’s a beautiful, sweet boy. He didn’t deserve any of it. Anyone that could do such disgusting things to someone so innocent and defenseless should be dead.” Mike took in a long, slow, shaky breath, calming himself before he continued. “But, I can’t let my emotions control me right now. Julian and Eren need us to hold ourselves together and be smart about how we deal with this. If we lose our temper and attack one of them, it’s pretty much a guarantee we’ll end up in prison. Our omegas need us, Levi. They care more about us keeping ourselves and our families safe than revenge.” 

Levi rubbed his forehead, his stomach sick with nerves. Rationally, he knew everything Mike said was true. But, realistically, the only way he could see himself from preventing the things Marshall had taunted him with from happening was by turning on Erwin. 

It was something he wasn’t sure he could ever do, even if it meant saving himself and his family. 

Erwin was his best friend, had been there for him and brought him out of the darkness. He was a big reason Levi was the man that he was now. He had a family of his own that was no less important than Levi’s. 

Mike walked Levi all of the way to Erwin’s suite where he’d left Eren with Hanji and Armin, giving his shoulder a squeeze at the door. 

“It’ll all work out,” Mike promised, though Levi couldn’t bring himself to believe it. “Go in there and get your omega. Let him calm you down.” 

“Yeah,” Levi mumbled, knocking softly on the door to let Hanji know he had returned. He had always followed Erwin and trusted in him, even when he’d had his doubts, but this time there was so much more at risk than just his own life. He wasn’t sure he could be so complacent about his destiny anymore. 

“They’re in bed sleeping,” Hanji said quietly when she answered the door, giving Mike a wave as he walked away. “Is everything alright?” 

“No,” Levi said darkly, stepping inside and making his way toward the bedroom. Just as Hanji had said, the boys were tangled up together sleeping, Armin’s head resting on Eren’s shoulder and Eren’s cheek against the blond’s hair. 

“I have something else I need to do,” Levi whispered, looking over his shoulder to a concerned Hanji. “If Erwin comes home before I get back, ask him not to disturb them or come looking for me.” 

“Levi…” Hanji said with warning, grabbing his shoulder only to have her hand shrugged off. 

“I won’t be gone long. If Eren wakes up, don’t worry him,” Levi said firmly, pushing past Hanji and toward the door. 

There was only one person he could think of that might take Marshall’s threats as seriously as he was, and he needed to speak to him immediately, before any of it was allowed to materialize. 

He raced on his horse toward the interior, the late hour making fast travel easier with the streets being empty. The moon was high in the sky and Levi knew it was unlikely he’d make it back before Erwin or Eren noticed that something was awry, but at least he was getting a head start on things. 

He would deal with his sullen, angry omega when he got home. 

It was far from an appropriate hour for company when he banged on Kenny’s door, his muscles twitching with adrenaline and his heart racing. He had been lucky to come out of their previous meeting alive, and he’d had no intention of ever facing Kenny again until he could put an end to their contract and the older alpha’s life. 

But, Levi was desperate. 

The door opened, and Kenny leaned against the frame with a glass of scotch in his hand. This time, he looked surprised to see Levi. 

“I’ve had a few,” Kenny said dryly, giving his glass a swirl, “But, I know it’s too soon for you to be following through with our agreement. If you’re here to announce you got the boy knocked up, I already know. Do you want a cigar?” 

“Can I come in?” Levi asked as calmly as he could manage, feeling a sick, heavy pain in his chest at the other man’s words. “I need to talk to you about something.” 

If he had a normal life, what Kenny was sarcastically joking at would have been exactly what Levi had done; gone to his uncle to tell him he was going to be a father and celebrate it with him. 

Kenny sighed dramatically, stepping aside from the door to allow Levi the space to step into his house. “I get it that now that the baby is on the way, you’re having second thoughts about our arrangement, but you should know me well enough to know nothing you say is going to sway me,” Kenny said with slight annoyance, pouring a drink for Levi from his decanter and taking a seat in one of the plush armchairs in his living room, the fireplace roaring and heating the room to a comfortable temperature. 

“I did you a solid, Levi,” Kenny continued, taking a sip of his drink. “You got Eren and I’m sure you’ll have other children. Don’t make me regret doing you a favor.” 

“It’s not about that,” Levi said, his voice lacking the bite he would have expected it to have. “I’m not here because I want to ask you to let me out of the contract.” 

“Oh?” Kenny said with renewed interest, sitting up a bit straighter in his seat. “Well, what is it, then? It must be something for you to come all the way here to see _me_.” 

Levi took in a deep breath, holding the glass with both of his hands between his knees. “This… isn’t why I came, either, but… why didn’t you ever tell me you were my uncle?” He slowly lifted his eyes to meet Kenny’s. It had been nagging at the back of his mind since their last meeting, and Levi knew he might never have another chance to ask the other man about his motives. Now was as good a time as there ever would be. 

Kenny chuckled, shaking his head with amusement. “You’re actually worrying about that? What difference would it have made if I’d told you before?” 

Levi swallowed, his shoulders hunching. For as much as he had grown, in that very moment he felt like the child he had been long ago; that had been abandoned twice. 

“Knowing I had a family,” Levi said simply, turning his head away from Kenny. After his mother died, he had thought he was completely alone in the world, with no connection to his past or any roots. He had taken on Kenny’s last name because he didn’t know of any other. 

“Would little Levi have felt better knowing it was his uncle he was watching get drunk and fuck whores?” Kenny asked condescendingly, clearly entertained by Levi’s concern over something he obviously thought was trivial. 

“Yes,” Levi said flatly, taking a swig of the scotch to clear his dry throat. 

“I was doing you a favor,” Kenny said, cavalierly brushing off Levi’s concern, unaffected. “You know now. So why don’t you tell me why you really came all the way out here in the middle of the night? I’m sure it wasn’t to have some ridiculous heart to heart about why I didn’t want to be your daddy.” 

Levi clenched his jaw, his grip tightening around his glass. Kenny knew exactly how to push his buttons, and it was cruel considering he was trying to strong arm Levi into being a shit father as well. 

“I ran into your buddy Marshall tonight,” Levi started, anger seeping into his voice. “He said he’s going to get me arrested for what happened when I was trying to get Eren back.” 

“You got yourself into some shit, but how does that concern me?” Kenny said, his tone teetering on disappointment and boredom. 

“Marshall is planning to get me locked up so he can take Eren,” Levi started, pulling himself together so he could explain the situation to Kenny before the other lost interest in listening. “I have every intention of making good on the deal I made with you, but Marshall won’t.” 

“If he won’t give me the baby, I’ll just take it,” Kenny said with a laugh. “What the hell would he want with your kid anyway?” 

“He told me he’s going to abort the baby, Kenny,” Levi explained with desperation. “He wants to have his own with Eren just to fuck with me. He’s not going to just… give you _his_ baby. He didn’t make a deal with you, _I_ did.” 

Kenny set his glass down, staring hard at Levi with a dark look in his eyes. 

“That would be a problem,” Kenny said lowly, suddenly taking on a serious tone. 

“Kenny, please. I’m willing to work with you, I told you I’d give you what you wanted,” Levi forced out past the lump in his throat. “You’re my uncle. I need your help. If you can stop them from sending me to prison and separating me from Eren, please. It’s better for both of us this way, can’t you see that?” 

Kenny snorted, nodding his head quietly for a few moments before speaking. “It’s cute how you’re already playing the family card to try and manipulate me. I hope you really aren’t stupid enough to think that shit will work on me.” 

“Either way,” Kenny continued, picking up his drink again and leveling his eyes on Levi, “I do agree that it would be preferable for our arrangements to stay as they are when it comes to Eren. I want the baby as soon as possible and I really don’t want to be bothered with the omega. Taking Eren from Marshall would just be a pain in my ass. You’re the ideal situation, you’ll make sure to keep him taken care of while he’s pregnant so I don’t have to do shit.” 

“Yeah,” Levi agreed, swallowing his pride. “He and the baby are both healthy, I’ve made sure of it.” 

“Good boy,” Kenny said in a way that made Levi feel nauseous. It was possible Levi wouldn’t get out of there without vomiting again. Maybe Kenny had been right after all; Levi didn’t really like knowing he was related to someone so twisted. 

“Their main focus all along has been Erwin,” Kenny said thoughtfully, brushing his thumb over his chin. “If you can promise me you’ll kill him, I can probably pull some strings and make sure you and the rest of your team don’t get arrested for what went on in the bunker. I’m not comfortable with Erwin being in prison, even if that’s their angle now, why they’re putting this new pressure on you and saying this shit about Eren. Erwin is the type that might pull some shit if he’s in there. He needs to be dead.” 

“I can do it on the next expedition,” Levi said quickly, looking Kenny straight in the eyes. “Keep my team and I out prison until then and I’ll make sure he never comes back.” 

“You’re that eager to put a knife in his back now?” Kenny asked skeptically, giving Levi a critical stare. “I heard rumors about you two being _awfully_ close.” 

“The last time I was here, you laughed at me for the way I feel about Eren,” Levi said with urgency, standing up from his chair to put as much power behind his words as he could. “I love him, Kenny. I told you that before and nothing has changed, aside from that I care about him even more. He’s my mate, I marked him, I want this to be for the rest of our lives. I’m willing to do anything to hold onto him and keep him safe, no matter how hard it is for me, or for both of us. You wouldn’t understand because you’re smarter than me and you’ve never let yourself get attached to someone like this, but if you tell me you can keep my mate and I together if I kill Erwin, I’ll do it. I’ve already given you all of my money, I came through on my first promise to you, my word is good, Kenny. I just want to hold onto Eren. You have to believe that by now, why else would I come all the way out here like this?” 

Kenny stood slowly, then took Levi’s hand, giving it a hard, firm shake. 

“Next expedition, his name is on the list of the dead,” Kenny said lowly. 

“You have my word,” Levi swore, bile rising into his throat before being escorted out into the night. 

Levi’s ride to the barrack’s felt particularly long after that. 

He’d promised Kenny the life of both his first born alpha child and that of his best friend. 

Worst of all, he had no plan, no idea of how he would ever get out of either deal. 

All he had done was buy himself as much time as possible to keep Eren by his side, but he had offered up everything else that he cared about. It was a heavy risk, and if he didn’t come up with a solution soon, he was liable to lose Eren, too. 

He had grown up with nothing and fought for everything he’d ever had. His life was constantly under threat, from when he was just a small child trying to survive the street to his life now as a soldier. Never once had he ever known the peace to being able to truly let his guard down and relax. As much as he’d tried to make his room a comfortable space, he still lived in the barracks. Now, after giving his savings to Kenny, it would probably be another decade before he could get together a down payment for a house, and that was assuming somehow everything else worked out. 

Eren had his life stolen from him from the very start, his father promising him to another alpha that clearly didn’t have his best interests at heart. He was denied the ability to learn and grow the way he should have been able to; limited in his knowledge and his freedom from before he could even understand it. 

Levi fought for humanity, but he hated their society. When he went outside the walls and risked his life, what was he fighting for, really? For the people inside the interior to have more knowledge and power? To make the rich and strong even more so? 

Not a damn thing he did would make life better for the kids that grew up poor and parentless like he did or for the omegas who were born with no rights and their usefulness being determined only what alphas could selfishly exploit. 

Titans were not the reason their world was harsh and his life had always been shit. They were an easy scapegoat that those in power could use to maintain the status quo. However, the inequality and abuse toward a portion of the population whose only crime was to be born as a smaller, softer orientation, wouldn’t be any different if the Titans disappeared one day as suddenly as they had materialized long before Levi was born. 

None of what Levi did had ever mattered. 

The one chance he had to make any sort of difference was in changing the world for Eren, and no matter how much he tried to do so he was stopped at every turn. 

He felt like a failure when he trudged up the stairs to Erwin’s suite in the early hours of the morning. It was still dark, but Levi knew Eren must have waken by then, looking for him. 

Levi tapped on the door and Erwin told him to come in, his voice soft and low. He stepped inside to find the other alpha on the couch, Armin asleep in his lap with his head resting against his chest and Eren curled up against his side beneath a blanket, a cup of tea in his hands. 

“I’ll bring Armin to bed and give you two a moment,” Erwin whispered, rubbing on Eren’s back before getting up to carry Armin to the bedroom. Eren sat silently on the couch, staring at Levi with red rimmed eyes. 

Levi knew damn well Eren had probably cried, likely panicked when he was hadn’t returned with Erwin. He hadn’t meant to hurt Eren or let him down, quite the opposite, but it was unlikely his mate would see it that way. Not unless he told him all of the ugly truths that Levi wasn’t so sure he wanted to dump onto Eren. 

“Something came up,” Levi said with as little emotion as he could. “I did come back to check on you, but you were asleep and I didn’t want to disturb you.” 

“Hanji told me,” Eren said quietly, his heartbeat picking up in his chest. He had seen just how nervous she was, picked up on the way she and Erwin had stepped into the hallway to whisper about it. “I hope you aren’t going to hide what’s going on from me like everyone else has been trying to.” 

Levi looked over Eren carefully, the boy’s words not coming out at all like a threat. Eren was hurt, but hopeful that Levi would treat him the way he wanted to be treated. 

It was exactly what Levi wanted to do and was continually failing at. 

“It’s late,” Levi said with guilt. Eren should have been in bed resting hours ago. “We should get out of here, so they can get to bed. I’ll…” he sighed, nodding his head. “We’ll talk about it when we get home.” 

“Okay,” Eren said softly, setting his tea cup down on the coffee table, satisfied for the moment at Levi’s willingness to have an open conversation. “I’m sorry you had a bad night,” he said as he stood, the blanket falling from his shoulders and onto the couch. Levi looked horrible; exhausted and with dark circles under his eyes, like his spirit had been trampled. “I love you, Levi. I’m happy you’re home.” 

Levi nearly cracked, his mate’s words and the sentiment behind them hitting him hard. He had all but expected to come back to an angry omega that wanted to scream at him and tell him how awful he was; what a failure he was. Everything he felt he deserved. 

But, Eren wasn’t yelling. He didn’t even look as pissed as Levi thought he should be. He was sympathetic, loving, understanding. 

“I love you, too,” Levi whispered, turning tired, glassy eyes toward Eren’s. He closed the few steps between them, pulling Eren’s slight body against his own and kissing the top of his hair. “Go get your things, hmm?” 

Eren wrapped his arms around his alpha and gave him a clinging hug, his shoulders hunching up as he inhaled slowly and took in the familiar, calming scent of his mate. “Okay,” he agreed, nodding against Levi, his fingers twisting up into the fabric of the alpha’s jacket before he forced himself to step back and head to the bedroom to collect his things. 

Erwin passed him in the hallway, giving him a slight nod and looking over his shoulder until the omega had disappeared into the bedroom. 

“When did you tell him you’d do it?” Erwin asked quietly as he walked by Levi to the kitchen where he stopped to pour himself a drink, his back to the other alpha. 

“On the next expedition,” Levi said with despair, staring at Erwin’s broad shoulders, his stomach sick. “I promised you wouldn’t come back.” 

“That doesn’t give us much time, does it,” Erwin said flatly, taking a long drink of whiskey. 

“No,” Levi choked out, frozen in place. “I had to say it, if I didn’t…” 

“I know,” Erwin assured him with a darkness in his voice. “You don’t have to tell me the details. I know how they operate.” 

“I won’t do it, Erwin, I can’t,” Levi rambled, his eyes wide and frantic. “I can’t kill you anymore than I can give away my baby, you have to believe me…” 

Erwin approached Levi, grabbing onto his forearm tightly and forcing the shorter alpha to look upward. “I believe you that you don’t want to, but I know if it comes down to it, you’ll do whatever you need to in order to protect your mate and your child. Do you think I could ever hate you for that? Your loyalty to them comes first, I know that. My priority with everything I do now is Armin, how could I expect anything different of you?” 

“But, you have your own family, I can’t…” Levi shook his head, his heart sinking. That it had come to this, the only way of holding onto Eren being by betraying his own conscience and sacrificing his loyalty to the person he respected most; he wasn’t sure he wanted to live that way. 

“You’ll do whatever it takes to protect Eren,” Erwin said firmly. “Just like I will with Armin. We don’t have conflicting goals here. But, I would be foolish to think that if I can’t come up with a suitable plan to see that both of our interests are met, that you won’t act on your own to secure your family’s safety.” 

“So you would kill me first, to stop me from killing you?” Levi looked up at Erwin with desperation, his brows furrowed as he tried to hold himself together. “That’s what you’re saying, isn’t it? That since I should do whatever it takes to protect my family, you’ll do it, too. Which would mean killing me so I don’t have an opportunity to assassinate you?” 

Erwin stared into Levi’s eyes for a long moment, finally loosening his grip on the other man’s forearm with a sigh. “No,” Erwin said quietly, eyes darting away from Levi’s as his thumb rubbed over the sore muscles of his arm. “I couldn’t kill you, Levi. Even if I should, I couldn’t.” 

“Why can’t you understand I feel the same way?” Levi forced out, his breaths short and erratic. There was no way he could ever reconcile it within himself if he did. Erwin might not be his mate, but Levi still had a loyalty to him, a bond with him, that he couldn’t betray. 

“I’m sorry,” Erwin said quietly. “I never wanted you to be in a position like this.” 

“This isn’t your fault,” Levi said with sincerity, though he wasn’t sure how much Erwin would believe it. “Do you think I blame you, resent you for all this? I don’t. With all of the shit that’s been on my mind, no matter how angry I’ve been at the world and Kenny, Marshall, the Military Police, everything… I’ve never directed any of it at you. I don’t regret anything, Erwin.” 

“I feel responsible,” Erwin admitted, proud shoulders sagging. “When I saw how much pain you were in when Eren was taken…” 

“If it wasn’t for you, I never would have met Eren,” Levi interrupted, unwilling to allow his best friend to blame himself for society’s evils any longer. “The only reason I was able to be the kind of alpha he deserves is because you saw something in me and gave me a chance. You brought out things in me that I could be proud of, that Eren can be proud of. Those assholes hate you because you have honor and you don’t cave in to threats. They can’t control you, so they want you dead. You’re everything a leader should be, and it’s why I’ve followed you and trusted you all of these years. This world needs you and you won’t be taken from it by my hands.” 

Erwin tightened his hold on Levi’s arm, lids falling heavy over his blue eyes. “Levi, I…” He looked up and his breath hitched, his hand falling away from Levi’s arm. “You should get going,” he said with a nod toward the hallway where Eren was standing silently, his bag slung over his shoulder as he watched the two alphas. 

Levi looked over his shoulder, a pulse of what felt like ice running through his veins. He didn’t know how long Eren had been standing there or what he had heard, but there was no turning back on having a candid conversation with him now. 

Eren’s eyes remained on Erwin, and Levi glanced between them, the tension in the room palpable. He broke it in the only way he could think of, by walking over to Eren and picking him up, carrying him toward the door without another look at Erwin who was still motionless near the kitchen. He didn’t say goodbye, nor did he say a word to Eren as he brought him back to their room, his omega tense in his arms. 

Levi sat Eren down on their bed when they got home, lighting a fire and some candles and preparing himself for what he was sure would continue to be a long night. Eren watched him wordlessly, small and unmoving where Levi had left him. 

“I’m sure you have a lot of questions,” Levi started, approaching the bed and sitting down next to Eren. “I’m willing to answer whatever you ask me, but you should consider… there might be things you’re better off not knowing.” 

“I think there are a lot of things I already know without asking,” Eren said quietly, staring at his hands in his lap. He had seen most of Levi’s conversation with Erwin, and he was able to draw conclusions from it. Not only about where Levi had been and what he had promised, but just how close the two alphas truly were. 

“Everything I’ve done, since the moment I met you, it’s been to keep you safe and to try to make you happy,” Levi said as he took one of Eren’s hands into his own. “I love you, Eren. What we have together, what we made, just the two of us… it’s more than I ever thought I could have or deserved. Before you, I stayed away from omegas completely. I saw what alphas did to my mother and I never wanted to be a part of that. When I went into the warehouse that day, the day we met, I wasn’t even looking at any of the omegas. I stopped at your cage because you called out to me, but I didn’t want anything to do with any of it. You were so unexpected; I didn’t know how to react. You made me want something I never wanted to be a part of. But, even though I fucked it up in the beginning, bringing you home was the best thing that has ever happened in my life, because what we have is so different, Eren. We created something that doesn’t make me feel sick to be a part of. I know when we make love, you want it as much as I do. I didn’t think that was possible really, between an alpha and an omega, but because of you I know it is. I’m always going to care about Erwin, he has been an important part of my life and helped make me the person I am today… but you and what we chose to create together is my future, and _this_ is what I want and I’ll fight anyone that threatens it.” 

Eren was quiet for a long while, taking in Levi’s words and the weight of them. He could read between the lines and he knew that what Levi had said outright was what really mattered. 

Levi loved him. 

“So you never been with any omegas besides me?” Eren asked carefully, wrapping his small hand around Levi’s thumb. It had been on his mind ever since Krista had mentioned alphas turning to prostitutes, but it was only now that he felt prepared to hear what he thought was the answer. 

“Never,” Levi swore, leaning closer to Eren. “My mother…” he started, pushing past the anger he’d carried for so long that had prevented him from talking about his past. “He was forced to sell his body. That was how he got pregnant with me; I have no idea who my father even is. I was nothing but a burden to him, but for some reason he loved me anyway, even though I made his life so much worse and more difficult just by existing. When he got sick, they did nothing to help him…” Levi took in a deep breath, his nails digging into his thigh. It was difficult to talk about, something Levi tried to bury within himself because of the unbridled anger it made him feel, how it threatened his control. “I know now he could have been cured with antibiotics, but they didn’t even bother. All they saw him as was an object they could exploit for money, and by then they didn’t think he was worth the cost of curing anymore. They just left him in an abandoned house to die. He was suffering…” 

Eren turned toward Levi, putting his other hand on top of the one he held, his heart breaking for his alpha. It made sense now, why Levi had seemed to think they understood each other. They had both watched their mothers die in horrific ways and felt completely, utterly helpless to do a thing about it. 

“I was with him when he died, for days afterward.” Levi shook his head, his eyes glassy with unshed tears. “I was just a kid; I didn’t know what to do. I just stayed with his body and waited to die. That… that was when Kenny found me. I didn’t know who he was or what I was getting into… I didn’t know…” 

“Levi,” Eren whispered, turning and wrapping his arms tightly around Levi’s neck. Levi had done what he needed to in order to survive, and Eren understood. When Levi had first brought him home, he’d had so many fears of what would happen to him if Levi got rid of him or treated him in a way that would destroy him both physically and emotionally. He’d had a similar pressure on him to submit and go along with what he had and try to make the best of it. It was only because he had ended up with Levi, a good, compassionate alpha that truly cared about him and his wellbeing that he hadn’t been forced to do things that compromised his beliefs and dignity. “I’m so sorry.” 

“I’ve done a lot of terrible things, Eren. Things that might make you think I’m garbage that should go back to where I came from, but I swear to you, I never in my life used an omega the way my mother was. Maybe I’m still disgusting for what I did instead, but I’ve never put my hands on anyone that way that wasn’t willing.” The weight of the shame he felt was suffocating, and to admit it to his mate that had seen him as a hero since he was a child was difficult. But, no matter the terrible things he’d done to survive a difficult life on the streets of the underground, he had never used his position to exploit an omega. 

“I believe you, Levi,” Eren whispered, nuzzling his nose against his alpha’s neck and placing a soft kiss on his racing pulse. “I know the kind of alpha you are.” 

“Are you angry?” Levi asked, dropping his face into Eren’s hair. He couldn’t imagine that the boy would be anything but disgusted with him. 

“No,” Eren said sincerely, resting his head on Levi’s shoulder and running his hand up his chest. “I’m relieved. As long as it’s just you and me now, whatever happened in the past doesn’t really matter. You didn’t hurt anyone, that’s all I ever really wanted to know. And to be honest, I already did.” 

Levi snorted, smiling sadly as he drew a hand up to cup the back of Eren’s head and kiss his forehead. “I don’t deserve you.” 

“You do, though, Levi,” Eren said softly. “You deserve to be loved, just like your mother loved you, no matter what. And that’s what you have with me, because you are worthy of everything I have to give, even if you don’t believe it.” 

“You’ve already given me everything I never thought I could have,” Levi murmured, lifting Eren and pulling him down beside his body on the bed so his chest pressed against his mate’s back. He slipped his hand beneath Eren’s pajama shirt, placing it gently over his warm belly. The curve of his middle was still so slight it was impossible to see beneath his clothes, but it was there, Levi could feel it, and it was proof that their family was growing. 

“I never knew your mother, but I understand how he felt about you,” Eren said as he draped his hand over Levi’s. “No matter how much harder and more complicated having the baby is making everything, I wouldn’t wish them away for anything. Would you?” 

“No,” Levi admitted, brushing his thumb over Eren’s soft, smooth skin. It was something he had thought about ever since he’d known they had conceived, but no matter the situation they were in, he couldn’t regret the life they had created. “It’s our child, I love them too much already to ever see them as a mistake.” 

“I’m sure your mother felt the same, Levi. He fell in love with you, just like you love our baby. You didn’t ruin his life; you were probably the one thing that made it good.” 

Levi had never thought of it that way before, that he could have been the light in his mother’s otherwise dark life. He’d carried around a lifetime of guilt, believing that his birth, his existence had been a punishment to his mother, something that made his already difficult life even harder. But now, having his own palm resting over the little life he was willing to die for without a single regret, he finally understood how his mother truly felt. He had always looked on him with softness in his eyes, with patience and love. No matter how miserable things were, he always had smiles for Levi. Levi had been the one thing he had to smile about, just as Eren and their baby were what gave Levi’s life meaning beyond just getting through the day. His little family was what made him feel alive. 

“I wasn’t there when you woke up because I was trying to protect you and our baby,” Levi said, kissing behind Eren’s ear. “Marshall was threatening to get me thrown in prison for the things that happened when you were taken, and he said awful things about how he was going to take you away from me and hurt you and the baby. I went to Kenny for help and he agreed to it, on the condition that I kill Erwin on the next expedition. But, you don’t need to worry, Erwin and I will have it all figured out before any of my debts are due. I’m going to keep you both safe.” 

“Oh,” Eren breathed out, overwhelmed with all of the information and at such a late hour. He trusted Levi, he was sure that his mate was going to figure something out, but asking for more favors from Kenny made Eren wary. “Kenny agreed to help us?” 

“He thinks I’ll give him the baby, but Marshall won’t give him his, so he’s willing to work with me to keep you out of Marshall’s hands,” Levi explained. “Of course, he had to throw in that extra shit about Erwin to twist the knife and make it all harder on me.” 

“Wait,” Eren mumbled, squirming a bit in Levi’s arms. “Marshall’s having a baby?” 

“No,” Levi sighed, resting his forehead against the back of Eren’s head. He had hoped to gloss over some of the details, but it was apparent that things weren’t going to work out that way. “He said he’d get you pregnant after I went to prison.” 

“But, I’m already pregnant,” Eren said with a scrunched up nose. “I can’t…. oh,” he whispered, his body going rigid in Levi’s arms at the realization of just what exactly Marshall had in mind. “Oh…” 

“Eren?” Levi shifted, propping himself up on his elbow and looking at his mate’s pained face. “Are you okay?” 

Eren’s body jerked and he curled himself around Levi’s hand, wrapping his arms around his shins tightly as angry tears began to spill from his eyes. He was tired of his life constantly being under threat, of others feeling entitled to treat him like livestock. “All of these assholes want to kill our baby, and there isn’t a damn thing I can do about it, Levi! It’s not that I don’t believe in you, I do, but I hate it that I can’t just go find them and take care of this all myself! It makes me feel useless and like everything I’ve been working toward doesn’t mean anything!” 

Levi wrapped his body around Eren’s best he could, holding him securely while he cried with frustration. “You shouldn’t feel like you need to do this all yourself, Eren. It’s so much bigger than one person can handle, it’s not because you’re an omega, it’s because all of us need to work together to beat this. It doesn’t make you or any one of us weak. All of us are going to fix this, you, me, Erwin, Armin, Hanji, Mike, everyone that stormed that bunker trying to find you. You said you wanted to be part of my team, didn’t you? You are now, can’t you see that? Would I be bringing you out there and training you the way I am if I didn’t believe in you and what I know you’re capable of? Do you honestly think I feel you have nothing to contribute and you won’t make a difference? I’ve invested so much in helping you use all the strength I know you have to your advantage, haven’t I?” 

Eren nodded his head sharply, his eyes screwed shut and his face flushed. 

“Baby, how could you possibly think you’re useless? Do you have any idea how many compliments I’ve gotten about your level of effort in training? All of those alphas genuinely admire you, Eren. And it’s not because you’re an omega, it’s because you have more heart and more fight in you than anyone they’ve ever seen.” 

“I just… I just want to defend my family and my friends, Levi, I don’t want to be weak anymore,” Eren said tearfully as Levi gently turned him around in his arms to face him. 

“You aren’t weak,” Levi said markedly, lifting Eren’s chin and looking into his watery eyes. “What you’ve been through would break someone else, but you’ve come out of it all so much stronger than you can even see, but I do. You’re a fighter, Eren. Just like I am. And I know that anyone that ever gets in your way or tries to hurt someone you love will have hell to pay.” 

“Do you really believe all of that?” Eren whispered, his tears beginning to slow. 

“I do,” Levi said, leaning in and placing a soft kiss against Eren’s salty lips. “I couldn’t have asked for a better partner.” 

“I don’t trust Kenny,” Eren said drawing his hand to Levi’s cheek. “He’s a sick man, you’ve said so yourself. Everything I saw of him, what he said to me, how it was when I was there… you can’t rely on him to protect us, Levi. He doesn’t care if you or I live or die, all he wants is the baby. And if Marshall will agree to give it to him, he has no need to help you with anything.” 

“But, he wants me to kill Erwin,” Levi explained. “Marshall is trying to get him locked up, but Kenny wants him dead. I agreed to do it…” 

“You aren’t the only one that could kill Erwin,” Eren said quietly, as though even saying the words out loud would make it all more real. “Anyone with a motive and opportunity could do it, Levi. I could have done it tonight, put a dagger in his heart. Already one Scout has betrayed you both in favor of Marshall and the Military Police, do you really think there aren’t others?” 

Levi’s heart sunk, knowing that Eren was right, that he and Erwin likely had much less time to come up with a plan than he’d previously believed. 

As far as Levi could see it, both Erwin and Eren were in imminent danger and if they didn’t move quickly, he might lose everything that had ever mattered to him. 

He went into work late the following day, after being up most of the night unable to sleep, his mind racing with scenarios that all ultimately ended in tragedy for someone he cared about. He spent the afternoon putting the finishing touches on the nursery with Erwin and Mike, filling the other alpha in on the details of his encounters the night before and brainstorming possible plans to fight back. 

All of them reeked of a civil war that Levi wasn’t confident they could win. 

The next day, they surprised Eren and Armin with their new room, much to the delight of both of the omegas. Armin cried when he saw the cribs that they had made for the babies and the bed Erwin had made for him so he had his own space to curl up with their little one once they arrived. 

There were three of most things, prompting Eren to ask who else was to stay there with them. When Erwin told him that, unfortunately, Julian still wasn’t well enough to be there during the day, Eren had come up with a proposal that had surprised the commander, but not his alpha. 

He suggested that they ask Kitts to allow Connie to spend the days with them, instead of that dark, dusty room back at the barracks where Eren had visited him and seen what his home life was like. Allowing Connie to be there during the day with him, it would give him some good in his life, something to look forward to and a chance to have fun around people that would treat him with kindness. 

Erwin was hard pressed to say no to it, and as luck would have it, Kitts agreed to it as well, thinking that it couldn’t hurt to have his omega become friendly with Erwin’s. 

Connie was surprised when he showed up the first day, but Eren was warm and welcoming, including the less fortunate omega in everything they did, their conversations and games. The short haired omega had actually started to smile by the end of his first week with Eren and Armin, something that made Eren feel just a bit better about Connie’s situation. He didn’t have the power to stop Kitts from hurting Connie, but he’d found a way to give Connie the support and friendship he knew the other omega desperately needed. 

Armin and Connie spent the mornings together while Eren trained with Levi, his skills improving as he persevered through the rigorous regiment that was necessary to master if he truly wanted to be able to defend himself and his family. He’d return each day at lunch, hungry and exhausted, occasionally falling asleep with his head resting on his arm on the table, his meal half eaten. Hanji would still visit most afternoons with books and paper for the boys, helping Eren continue to learn how to read and write as she had promised to do. 

It was a Friday afternoon while Hanji was sitting with Eren at the table when the omega tossed an eraser at his best friend. 

“Stop looking at yourself in the mirror, it’s annoying.” 

Armin wasn’t much further along than Eren, but he was already showing his pregnancy and it frustrated and irritated Eren in a way the brunet couldn’t quite explain. He’d complained to an oblivious Levi about it, who had come back at him with how he should be glad he isn’t too big to move around yet with all the training he’s doing and how all of his physical activity was probably keeping his weight gain down, but Eren had only snarled at him for his rational response. 

Eren’s belly only just barely curved, and even when he wore tight shirts he didn’t think he looked pregnant. It pissed him off. 

“How is it annoying?” Armin asked, smoothing his hands over the front of the form fitting light blue sweater he wore. 

“You’re showing off,” Eren declared and Connie giggled, looking over at an amused Hanji. 

“Are you turning the size of your bellies into a competition?” Hanji asked with a laugh, and Eren’s face turned red. That wasn’t what he was trying to do at all. 

“It’s not funny,” Eren grumbled, and Hanji messed his hair. 

“Yeah, it is, love,” she said, chuckling at Eren’s indignation. 

“Oh yeah?” Eren snapped with a devilish glint in his eyes, popping up from where he sat at the table and grabbing some of the pillows that were scattered about the room. “We’ll see about that!” he shouted, flinging a pillow first at Hanji, then at his irritatingly pregnant looking friend. 

“Hoo, boy, you asked for it,” Hanji laughed, standing up to grab some of the pillows and rapidly peg them at Eren. 

Connie was on board immediately, snatching up a pillow that ricocheted off Eren and tossing it at Armin. 

“Why is everyone attacking me?” Armin yelled, grabbing one of the pillows to use as a shield. 

It was amid all of that playful chaos that the door opened, unnoticed by everyone in the room, and a canister was tossed into the center of it. 

It wasn’t until Eren suddenly felt light headed that he noticed the odorless mist spraying from the can. 

“You guys,” he mumbled, lifting a heavy arm to point toward the device, the room beginning to spin as he made a futile attempt to throw a pillow over it. He glanced around, barely able to maintain his balance as he saw what looked like monsters in military uniforms grab a disoriented Hanji and plunge a needle into her neck. 

He tried to scream, to cry out for help, but his body wouldn’t cooperate. It was as though he was trapped inside of a nightmare with no escape. One where he was forever weak, not strong enough to protect himself or his baby and friends. Where he had no control over his own destiny and would always be at the mercy of alphas that dismissed his humanity and used him for their own selfish agendas. 

“Hurry up,” one of the monsters bellowed to the others, turning its black, tubed face toward Eren. “These are the ones; I’ve got Eren, get the blond into one of the bags and out of here before the gas kills him, don’t you see how small they are? We didn’t go through all this trouble to bring them back dead!” 

Eren’s knees began to crumble beneath him and the monster that knew his name stepped in behind him, catching his limp body and hoisting it into his arms. 

It was happening all over again, and once again, Eren was unable to do a damn thing to stop it. 

Only this time, his life wasn’t the only one at risk, and his unborn child was depending on him to keep them safe. Safe from people that wanted to end its life before it even had a chance to truly begin. 

“Sir, what about the other one? There’s three of them,” another monster called over in a muffled voice as Eren’s vision steadily began to blur. 

“He’s an omega, just take him,” the one holding Eren barked, kneeling down and fumbling to shove his body into some kind of sack. 

“And the alpha, Sir?” 

“Leave her, we have to move!” he yelled, closing the bag around Eren and shutting out what was left of the light. 

The last thing Eren remembered was being lifted from the ground like he was a sack of potatoes and tossed over the shoulder of a monster. 

Another monster. 

The ones inside the walls were so much worse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song title and lyrics from Social Distortion's Ball and Chain
> 
> A very special thank you to @britefairy03 for beta reading this for me even after a long day at work. I really appreciate you taking the time to review this and discuss it with me - as well as all of your encouragement, and it wouldn't be up today if it wasn't for you.


	19. Fuck you, I won't do what you tell me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Last night I asked for feedback from my readers on Tumblr on whether they wanted me to split this chapter (since it was going to take me a few more days to fully finish and was going to be extremely long). Everyone that responded said they would like me to split this into two parts, so I've decided to go ahead and do that and give you all a little something to hold you over so you won't have to wait for the rest. Part II of this chapter should be up no later than Wednesday. I hope this chapter is okay to stand alone, I had originally intended it to be only the first part of a much larger chapter, but well, this way you all don't have to wait any longer for some more of the story and part II won't be crazy long.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it regardless!

It was early evening by the time Levi and Erwin had turned in their horses and were heading back to pick up their mates, the Commander’s conversation gravitating around food – a sure sign he was hungry and ready to be finished for the day. Levi was pleased that he and Eren would joining Erwin and Armin for dinner, though he kept just how deeply he appreciated the favor to himself. He wouldn’t claim that it didn’t hurt being unable to adequately provide for his mate, at least not to his own standards, but he wouldn’t deny Eren or their unborn child anything that would make them healthier and more comfortable. 

Unlike Armin, Eren didn’t experience much in the way of morning sickness. On the contrary, he ate whatever he was given with gusto, his teal eyes sparkling with food lust each time Erwin spoiled them with meals of meat or sweets for dessert. Eren took to being pregnant well, and it looked good on him, even though the pouty omega swore his body hadn’t changed one bit. 

Levi could see the differences, the way Eren’s belly curved and rounded just slightly and how some of his shirts would cling beautifully to his middle. He would catch his mate standing in front of the mirror, huffing with frustration and eyeing his belly critically. That was when Levi would slip behind him and cup that tender middle with his hands, rub his nose behind his mate’s ear and kiss the sweet spot that always made his little omega shiver. He understood that Eren needed to see proof that it was all real, that his baby was alive and healthy, growing inside of him just as it should be. No amount of assurances from Levi would truly be enough until the worried boy saw for himself that their baby was just fine and his body was doing its job, nurturing the little life until it was ready to come into the world. 

“I think I may stay in the barracks a bit longer,” Erwin said casually, earning him a confused glare from Levi. “I had intended on buying a house, but Armin is dead set on keeping the baby in our room for a while after the birth, so I don’t see any rush to find a larger place with room for a nursey just yet.” 

Levi frowned, stuffing his hands into his pockets as they approached the building. “Don’t hang around just because of us. We’ll be fine. Go do you thing, live your dream, whatever.” 

“With all due respect, I think it’s for the best that we all stick together for now,” Erwin said, dropping his voice so they wouldn’t be overheard. “We don’t know who might be a potential threat or what might be thrown at us. There’s strength in numbers, you know that, Levi.” 

“You shouldn’t have to give up your dream because you’re worried about us,” Levi mumbled, the familiar feeling of misery washing over him as he considered just how fucked everything was. 

“And you shouldn’t have to give up your baby because some people want me dead,” Erwin countered, lifting his eyebrows. “I’m not doing this out of guilt, even though I realize I’m at least mostly responsible for your current situation. It’s because I want the best for you and for our mates. And I strongly believe that means we stay close and work together.” 

Levi sighed, opening up the door for Erwin. He couldn’t really argue with any of it. Erwin was right. Four heads were better than two, especially considering both Erwin and Armin were particularly astute in figuring out how to handle complex situations. 

“Yeah, I get it,” Levi conceded, heading eagerly toward the room they had set up for their mates and future children. It had been a long day and he couldn’t wait to see Eren. Regardless of their dinner plans for the evening, he intended to curl up around him in bed while they waited for the stew to warm. He found that he missed Eren rather terribly when they were separated, even though they spent their mornings and evenings together. Anyone else, Levi would be sick of, but when it came to his mate he could never be with him enough. He hadn’t mentioned it, but dreaded his next expedition outside the walls. He hated the thought of leaving Eren behind more than he ever would have comprehended he could. It was odd, that if given a choice he’d rather have Eren outside with the Titans, fighting side by side with him, than far away at home. 

Perhaps it was selfish, but Levi felt more comfortable with Eren by his side, no matter where they were. 

He opened the door to silence, peculiar for the late hour. The boys would normally wake from their naps long before now and it was duly strange that all three of them would still be sleeping. 

“Eren?” Levi asked with slight concern, making his way toward the boy’s canopied bed when he heard a moan. 

“Oh no.” 

Levi spun toward the commander at his chilling words, his lips parting in shock as Erwin rushed toward Hanji’s body on the floor. Her skin was pale and her face was bleeding, presumably from when she had fallen. 

“What the hell happened? Is she alright?” Levi yelled, his eyes wild with panic. There was no way this could all be happening again. He had done everything right, he’d made deals and promises, he still had time. He ran to Eren’s bed, then Armin’s and Julian’s, pulling back the curtains to find them all empty. 

They were gone. 

Levi was dizzy with terror, the room shifting around him like his brain had simply given up and slid down his spine. He had been prepared for a battle, ready for war if that was what it took to protect his mate and their child, but not today. 

He had wrongly believed he had more time to come up with a plan, and he had been horrifically wrong. 

“She’s alive, but she’s been drugged,” Erwin said, lifting Hanji’s body carefully from the floor. “Hanji, can you speak?” 

She groaned, barely able to move her body, her limbs heavy and uncooperative. 

“Do you know where they went, who took them?” Erwin asked, staring into her eyes to try and get a read, and then looking up at Levi from the floor. “I don’t think she knows.” 

“The fuck we need her to tell us who did this for, Erwin? Are you fucking stupid?” Levi screamed, all of the rage that he’d been keeping just barely at bay with his terrible situation finally boiling over. “You know this was Kenny, and if it wasn’t, it was Marshall!” 

Levi couldn’t believe he had allowed it to get to this point. He had taken too damn long. He had trusted Erwin, thought they would come up with some sort of Hail Mary that would save all of their asses, but it had blown up in his face and now Eren was in a terrible situation again and likely out of his mind with fear for himself and their baby. 

“We don’t know that, Levi,” Erwin said firmly, lifting Hanji carefully as she began to vomit. “Don’t go running off and getting yourself killed before we figure this all out.” 

Levi snorted, shaking his head in disbelief. He’d already lost Eren once, had his mate subjected to abuse at the hands of other alphas, and he would be damned if he was going to stand around and try to figure out a plan while Eren and his baby were both in danger. 

“You go ahead and stay here and figure shit out, I’m going to get my family back,” Levi growled, charging past Erwin and out the door. He ran to the stables and was on his way toward the interior in mere minutes, riding through the streets at speeds liable to get him arrested, but too determined to give a shit. 

It hurt even more this time, and as hard as he tried, he couldn’t push the thought of harm coming to their baby from his mind. He could barely fathom how he could go on if their little one was taken from them, and he knew that Eren’s pain would be so much deeper. Eren wanted their baby so badly it was tangible; the omega never did anything half assed. He loved the life they created fiercely, with passion that could rival the gods. There was no way that Levi could let anyone take this away from them, from Eren. 

He wanted so much more for his family, and it seemed no matter how much he tried he would never be able to provide them with half of what they deserved. Eren should be able to live in a world where he was truly appreciated for everything that he was, by more than just Levi. He should be able to live out his dreams without restraints and go to sleep each night truly fulfilled. Their child should have everything that Eren had been denied and more. No matter what orientation it was, their baby should have real choices and control over them. 

But, as much as Levi wished for their child never to feel the weight of oppression, he knew that they would. Even if it was an alpha and somehow managed to survive past the contract, it would deal with exactly what Levi had – being under the thumbs of the alphas in power inside of Wall Sina, enduring the cycle of taking in a mate that was never allowed to reach their potential and having omega children that the world was waiting to exploit and deny with only limited power to stop even some of it. 

When he arrived at Kenny’s home, he threw his body against the door, pounding his fist against the heavy wood and prepared to claw his way through it if necessary. There was nothing that was going to keep him from Eren, and he would dig his way in until his fingers bled to the bone to get to him. 

Kenny opened the door abruptly, his expression lacking his normal, disturbing level of composure. He was clearly surprised to see Levi, his eyebrows furrowed as he balked at his nephew charging into his home. 

“We had a deal!” Levi snarled, looking around the room wildly for signs of his mate. “We signed a contract! I told you’d I’d follow through with it, you had no right to do this!” 

“Do what?” Kenny asked, shooing a blonde female back up the stairs. “What the hell are you so worked up about?” 

“Eren!” Levi roared, stalking up to Kenny fearlessly. “He’s been taken and I know no one wants him more than you! We had a fucking _deal_!” 

Kenny grabbed his shirt, spinning him and slamming him into the wall, pulling a pistol from his holster and holding it beneath Levi’s jaw. 

“You’re right we had a deal,” Kenny growled, shoving Levi harder into the wall, the rage in his eyes nearly matching the younger alpha’s. “You were supposed to protect him. The fuck you mean he’s been taken you little shit? Then you come over here accusing _me_ when you’re the one that fucked up on our agreement?” 

“You didn’t take him?” Levi asked, unmoving and deflating as the gun dug into the glands in his throat. 

“No, asshole, I didn’t,” Kenny snarled with a frustrated shake of his head. “If I was going to take Eren back, I’d come collect him _myself_. I don’t need to steal what’s rightfully mine. Don’t forget, you only had him on a loan until you made good with our deal.” 

“Fuck,” Levi groaned, slumping slightly as his uncle held him to the wall. He’d known Kenny long enough to believe him. There was no need for him to lie, it wasn’t as though Levi had any recourse against him and they both knew it. 

“Yeah, fuck is right,” Kenny said incredulously. “I gave him to you because you were so set on playing house with the kid that I thought I wouldn’t have to worry about shit like this. How the _hell_ do you let your pregnant mate get taken?” 

“I… I don’t know…” Levi said truthfully, his eyes falling away from Kenny’s in shame. “I had him set up in a room on the base, there was no way anyone that wasn’t military should have been able to even get in there. Hanji was with them when they were taken, she’d been drugged…” 

“You really are a sorry excuse for a fucking alpha,” Kenny muttered, pulling his gun away and releasing Levi with disgust. “The one damn thing you’re good at is fighting and you waste it with the Survey Corps. Of all the shit I taught you, killing is the only thing that sunk in, isn’t it?” 

“I guess so,” Levi agreed, his voice dropping. He was a terrible alpha, Kenny was right. Eren had been taken twice now. He was barely able to provide for his mate and had promised away their first born alpha child. He was a disgrace. Every reservation he’d ever had about taking in an omega had been validated. He wasn’t fit to be anyone’s mate. Fighting was the one thing he was good for, but he’d allowed his own selfish desires to get in the way of his own common sense and self-awareness. Because he’d wanted Eren and to make a family with him so badly, he’d convinced himself he was worthy of it. 

He wasn’t. It was plain to see now to everyone. 

“Who else was taken?” Kenny asked, running a hand thoughtfully through his hair as his jaw clenched and unclenched. “You said ‘they’ were taken. Who is ‘they’? I need to know everything.” 

“Erwin’s omega and Kitts’ omega were in the room with Eren and they’re missing too,” Levi explained, defeated. Even if he was able to get Eren back, he knew he really didn’t deserve him. How he’d ever thought he would have been able to outsmart Kenny in the first place was a mystery. He lacked the capability to protect Eren from threats. Twice he was taken from right under his nose; he was exactly the sort of alpha that should never have taken a mate. He might not be abusive, but he sure as fuck was neglectful. 

“Levi, you really need to try using that shit for a brain you have,” Kenny grumbled with overt revulsion. “Why the hell would you think I’d take _three_ omegas? I didn’t even want the burden of having _Eren_ around here, did you even think about any of this before you came here looking to get yourself killed?” 

“I… I just wanted to get Eren back,” Levi explained, embarrassed that he’d been so stupid. It didn’t actually make any sense at all. Kenny had no use or interest in taking Armin or Connie. Erwin had been right; Levi should have taken a few minutes to consider the situation before flying off the handle. Now he had unwittingly brought Kenny into the situation and had pissed off the one person he most needed to have a change of heart. 

“Yeah, you and me both,” Kenny said with a snort, his anger palpable. “I’ll fucking kill you myself if he’s gone, Levi. You don’t understand how important that kid is, I’ve been waiting years for this…” 

“You don’t think he’s important to me?” Levi snapped, stepping back up to Kenny. “You know I love him, whether you think it makes me stupid and weak, you fucking know I do – that’s why you gave him back to me. And I gave up everything to have him back, you know that! I care about him so much, I’ve had to accept my best friend and child will die and I’ll have that on my shoulders for the rest of my life! Don’t fucking _question_ what he means to me! Whatever it is you wanted him and our baby for, I want him so much more than that!” 

“Then who the hell would want the other two?” Kenny asked, narrowing his eyes at Levi. “Rub your brain cells together and fucking think, asshole.” 

“…Marshall…” Levi said with dread, his stomach sinking at the realization that there was only one other person that wanted Eren badly enough to go through so much trouble and he was likely much more dangerous to Eren and their baby right now than Kenny. “It was Marshall.” 

“Are you sure about that?” Kenny asked with uncertainty. “He handed Eren over to me as soon as I showed him proof of ownership. I don’t see him fucking with me like this, he knows what would happen to him if he did.” 

“He doesn’t understand our arrangement,” Levi argued, pacing restlessly through Kenny’s living room. He needed to get to Marshall’s as quickly as possible, before he could follow through with his threats and have Eren’s pregnancy terminated. “He knows I got Eren from you on the up and up, but unless you told him, he doesn’t know our deal about the baby.” 

“I didn’t tell him,” Kenny said with a sneer. “My business agreements are on a need to know basis.” 

“Of course he took him, then!” Levi stared at Kenny, running a hand roughly through his messy hair. “He doesn’t know you have any real interest in Eren anymore, or the baby. What the hell would he think you’d want with my kid?” Saying the words only made Levi even more angry with Kenny for what he had planned for the baby and Levi paused for a moment, using every bit of his self-control to stay focused on the immediate threat. “I told you he came up to me and ran his mouth off about how he was going to take Eren from me, don’t you remember that?” 

“I do,” Kenny said, listening to the younger alpha, a morbid look in his eyes. 

“And it makes sense he’d take all three of them,” Levi continued as it all began to click into place. “When he had taken Eren, he’d planned to take Armin, Erwin’s omega, too. Armin wasn’t where they thought he’d be, so they only got Eren. But, Eren told me that Marshall had said he wanted Armin for himself, that he had a thing for blonds…” 

“He said that?” Kenny murmured, and Levi nodded emphatically. 

“And think about it, Kenny, we took all of their omegas! The ones that they were keeping in that bunker!” Levi cringed, knowing how ill-treated they had been. Mike’s omega was still struggling to get healthy and now Eren, Armin and Connie were all at the mercy of those same alphas – who had a vendetta against Levi and his comrades and weren’t above punishing them through their omegas. “They had a motive to take all of them, they want to replace what they lost. Kitts’ omega, he wasn’t a specific target like Eren and Armin were, but we know they keep omegas just to use. They’d take him, too…” 

“Fuck,” Kenny growled, the other alpha’s rage beginning to boil over as Levi convinced him of his suspicions. “He told you he was going to abort the baby, didn’t he?” 

“Yes!” Levi yelled, waving his hands in front of him in desperation. 

“If he fucking kills that baby, I’ll kill him myself,” Kenny snarled, spinning on his heel and grabbing his coat and hat from their respective hooks. “Come on, asshole. You and I are going to have a talk with Marshall.” 

It had been years since Levi had last fought for anything on Kenny’s side, and he hadn’t wanted to ever again. But, in that very moment, it was a relief to have the other alpha on his side. Even if it was self-serving and for the worst reasons, it increased his chances of getting Eren back from Marshall. He had someone that could throw his weight around and wouldn’t hesitate to shoot the other alpha – and Marshall would know it. 

Kenny didn’t fuck around, and they raced through the streets toward the other man’s home, side by side on their horses, Levi’s heart pounding and his stomach sick. If they were too late, if Marshall had already followed through with his threat, killing the bastard wouldn’t bring their baby back. 

Levi didn’t know how he’d ever be able to console Eren. His mate would be devastated and Levi feared it would scar him permanently in a way he would never truly recover from. 

Eren didn’t deserve any of this, to be used as a pawn by one selfish alpha after another. He was a beautiful human being, inside and out, and none of this was right or fair. 

As Levi rode beside his uncle, overcome with uncomfortable feelings of nostalgia, he wondered if Eren was paying for _his_ past sins. 

There was a time when he wasn’t much different from the man beside him that was now his enemy. 

They had been opportunistic allies before. 

Levi was a grown adult and he was still living day to day, doing what it took to survive. This was proof of it. He would never be free. 

Kenny leaped from his horse when they reached Marshall’s townhome and Levi followed just a step behind him, standing at his shoulder when Kenny pounded on the ornate door. 

“You let me do the talking,” Kenny said lowly and Levi was silent, refusing to agree to any such thing. Eren was still _his_ mate, and he’d be damned if he was going to agree not to speak up on his behalf. 

The door opened and Marshall stood before them, sporting an amused smirk as his eyebrows lifted. “Well, here’s two people I didn’t expect would be coming by together for a visit.” 

“Cut the bullshit, Marshall,” Kenny interrupted, his patience long since gone. “Do you have Eren?” 

“What?” Marshall asked looking between the two of them. “Why do _you_ care if I do? Didn’t you sell him to Erwin’s boyfriend over here?” 

Kenny shoved his arm in front of Levi before the younger alpha could even lurch at Marshall, narrowing his eyes himself and stepping toward him. 

“I still have an interest in the boy, and if you have him, you’re going to hand him over right now, or we’re going to have a serious problem,” Kenny said darkly with the no nonsense look in his eyes that anyone close to him associated with bodies dropping. 

Marshall’s expression shifted from one of entertainment to uneasy understanding and the smile fell from his face. “No,” he said nervously, shaking his head rapidly as he swallowed. “I was just fucking around with Levi; I have no idea where Eren is. I didn’t even know he was missing?” 

“He was taken this afternoon,” Kenny said, keeping his eyes squarely on Marshall. “Along with Erwin’s boy and another omega. You’re sure you don’t know anything about this?” 

“No!” Marshall held his hands out in front of him, taking a step back away from the skeptical older man. “Kenny, I didn’t have anything to do with it and I don’t know anyone else that did. Whoever took them, the orders didn’t come from me.” 

“Who the hell else would have taken him?” Levi blurted out, unwilling to believe Marshall’s innocence. “You _just told me_ you were going to take him from me, now he’s missing!” 

“Listen, asshole, this wasn’t me,” Marshall growled, turning his attention sharply to Levi. “Maybe someone took them because they hate you shithead Scouts and wanted revenge on you over all the money and lives you’ve wasted going outside the walls. Or maybe someone thought they were fucking pretty? Maybe someone was just bored and wanted something warm to fuck? How the fuck should I know who took them or why? All I know is it wasn’t me!” 

“Then you don’t mind if I take a look around?” Kenny asked, and Marshall shook his head. 

“Go ahead, I don’t care, but I want this asshole staying outside,” Marshall spat, looking Levi up and down with contempt. 

“Fuck you, he’s my mate,” Levi snarled, stepping forward and toward where Marshall stood at the door. 

“Levi, wait here, I’ll go in and check it out. Don’t do anything fucking stupid,” Kenny grumbled with disgust, pushing past Marshall and into the house. 

“I didn’t take your fuck toy,” Marshall snapped, crossing his arms and leaning against the frame of his front door. “I should fucking kill you for stirring up shit between Kenny and I over false accusations. What the fuck does he want with Eren, anyway? Didn’t you buy him off?” 

“It’s not your concern,” Levi hissed through his teeth. There was no way he was going to tell _Marshall_ of all people what he’d promised Kenny if he could avoid it. The last thing he needed was for that bastard to rub it in his face. “Just know that if anything has happened to Eren and you were responsible, Kenny will probably kill you before I even get to you. His bullets are faster than my blades, but just barely.” 

Marshall was quiet for a beat, thinking over what Levi had with some sense of seriousness. 

“Why the hell would Kenny give something that’s so fucking important to him to _you_?” 

“Some _one_ ,” Levi corrected, disgusted. “I know how you feel about omegas, Eren filled me in on all the shit you said and what went on down there and I saw the condition the ones we saved were in, but he’s a fucking human being and when you’re around me, you’re not going to talk about him like he’s some kind of object. He’s probably stronger than you are,” Levi snorted. “You terrorized him and tortured him, and you didn’t break him. He came back to me ready to take on the damn world. He wasn’t scared of you, he wanted to fight back for what you did down there. He deserves more respect than you ever would.” 

“Then I guess you don’t need to be worried about where he is now,” Marshall said plainly, watching Levi skeptically. “He’ll be fine, right?” 

“I wouldn’t expect someone like you to understand,” Levi muttered, glancing impatiently at the door for Kenny’s return. “I have a commitment to him that’s more than you’re capable of giving to anyone.” 

“Oh Levi, isn’t that a little harsh?” Marshall chuckled. “Are you really in a position to lecture me about being a good alpha when you’ve lost your omega _twice_? Whatever commitment you made to him, you’ve definitely failed. He’s probably riding a more capable alpha’s dick right now.” 

Levi jumped forward, leveling his fist into Marshall’s jaw and knocking the other alpha to the ground with all of his force. Everything had come to a head and he couldn’t hold back his anger any longer, the injustice of everything in his entire life, how every time he thought he finally had something good it was marred with ugliness and pain. He lost count of how many times he punched the other alpha, blind with rage and adrenaline running through his veins. He felt almost super human, outside of himself, time slowing to a halt as he took out his pain on Marshall’s face. 

In retrospect, he couldn’t have thought of a better outlet. 

Kenny burst out the front door and pulled Levi off of the other man’s limp, bloodied body, using every bit of strength he had to hold the younger alpha back. 

“He doesn’t have him, Levi! Fuck, calm yourself down, you’re gonna kill him!” 

“I’d be doing everyone a favor if I did!” Levi yelled wildly, lurching toward Marshall as Kenny held him firmly. 

“Would you be doing _Eren_ a favor? Marshall doesn’t have him, Levi. Save it for the asshole that does. Pull yourself together for fuck’s sake. There isn’t a lot of time to screw around!” 

“You’re only saying that because he’s one of your own men,” Levi growled, pulling his arms free and standing up as Kenny followed him to his feet. “You would kill him otherwise; I know you would. And you would have told me to kill him for the shit he’s already said and done!” 

“But he _is_ someone I can work with and I don’t want him dead if he hasn’t betrayed me,” Kenny said lowly. “We had similar interests in wanting Smith out of the picture. He knows now to stay away from Eren, I have no reason to want him dead.” 

Kenny grabbed onto Levi’s arm, pulling the younger alpha face to face with him. 

“I’m altering our deal,” he said darkly, narrowing his eyes at his nephew. “I allowed you to have Eren immediately because I believed you’d hover over him like a mother hen and it would save me a lot of trouble. Now, you’ve shown yourself to be useless to me. If you find Eren before I do, pregnant or not, you’ll return him to me immediately. If he’s still pregnant and doesn’t throw an alpha, you can have the child, if you want it. But, Eren will stay with me until he gives me the alpha newborn that has been promised to me.” 

Levi shook his head, his eyes wide, shaking and wild. “No, Kenny, we had a deal. I won’t fuck it up this time, you can’t…” 

“You’ve lost any weight in negotiating,” Kenny snapped with antipathy, shoving Levi away from him. “That you were such a lovesick idiot was the only thing you had going for you, and you still managed to screw up and lose the omega. You’re useless to me now, consider it a gift I’m even willing to give you your child if it’s something worthless as its father.” 

This was the worst case scenario and Levi knew it. Kenny had connections to the underground and every thug on the surface and otherwise. There was no doubt he’d be able to narrow down Eren’s kidnapper and location faster than he could. And once he got his hands on Eren, Levi was completely screwed. There would no longer be any opportunity for him to go back on their deal before he’d need to hand one of his children over to Kenny. Eren would no longer be with him, he’d have to wait until Kenny got what he wanted to get him back. 

Finding Eren first was Levi’s only chance of protecting his family, and even then, it would be nearly impossible to stop Kenny from coming to collect Eren once Levi did. 

Without another word, Levi made his way over to his waiting horse, watching the older man over his shoulder with disappointment. 

He shouldn’t expect anything good of Kenny; Levi had known his entire life that Kenny never did anything that wasn’t self-serving. But, knowing now that he was his uncle, Levi couldn’t shake how betrayed he felt. He knew it was probably irrational, but that his own family member would put his own, sick proclivities over helping his nephew that he’d raised for several years, it didn’t sit well with him at all. 

He hated to think that he had come from something so ugly and knowing he had the propensity for it inside of him. 

All he had left was to get back to Erwin and hope they had discovered some sort of lead or had a plan that could save Eren from any fate other than what he truly deserved. 

But, time was his enemy, and he was no longer looking for Eren on his own. 

It should have been a comforting thought, but instead it chilled him to his very core. 

He would find his mate and he wouldn’t hand Eren over to Kenny. No matter what that meant for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @britefairy03 for beta reading this and helping me make decisions when I am being very, very indecisive lol <3
> 
> Title from Rage Against the Machine's Killing in the Name
> 
> If you have theories please try not to spoil the story for other readers in the comments ;) <3 The rest of this will be updated by Wednesday at the latest, possibly tomorrow if I can get everything else completed tonight. Thanks for reading, I love you all <3 <3 <3
> 
> After I post the second part of this (which will be much longer than this section), I'll be working on the update for Butterflies Fly away - I'm going to try to have the next chapter of that up before the weekend. If you haven't seen it, it is another Ereri abo, but in a modern high school au.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6061711


	20. I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You held me down, but I got up  
> Already brushing off the dust  
> You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
> Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
> You held me down, but I got up  
> Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
> I see it all, I see it now
> 
> I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
> 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
> Louder, louder than a lion  
> 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
> Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
> You're gonna hear me roar
> 
> Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
> Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
> I went from zero, to my own hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked me once on Tumblr if there was a song I thought was most suited to this story. I said I couldn't answer that question yet, but now I can and here it is :)
> 
> I'm both extremely nervous and excited to see how this chapter is received. I hope you all enjoy it!

Eren awoke to the sound of birds chirping loudly around him. He was warm beneath a pile of blankets, curled up in between his best friends and soothed by their comforting, familiar scent. The bed was soft and he shifted slightly, nuzzling his nose behind Armin’s ear and humming softly with contentment. One arm was slung loosely around the blond’s waist, over his rounded middle, above where the other omega rested his hand. Connie’s cheek pressed against the back of Eren’s neck, his breaths slow and even on the teen’s skin. His arm was looped around Eren’s middle, hand clinging to the other boy’s shirt in his sleep, twisted up in fabric. 

He was slightly aware of the sound of a door opening and closing, though too comfortable and tired to care much about it. He yawned, smacking his lips and snuggling back into Armin, sighing as his body relaxed. 

“Are you boys awake?” a female voice asked softly, one Eren didn’t immediately recognize. “I brought you something to eat. You must be hungry.” 

His mind felt cloudy with sleep and Eren’s brows furrowed as he struggled to wake up. The urge to sleep weighed heavily on him, and he fought against it to wake up, slowly forcing his eyes to blink open and take in the blurry world around him. 

That voice hadn’t sounded like Hanji’s, and it hadn’t been. 

“Who… who are you?” Eren asked groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he tried to sit up. He wobbled and the young woman rushed over to him, gently catching him and propping pillows behind his back. 

“Take it easy, Eren,” she said with a smile, turning from the bed and returning with a glass of water. “My name is Sasha. I’m not going to hurt you or your friends, you don’t need to be frightened.” 

Eren’s eyes slowly began to focus on the girl and he was sure he had never seen her before. Or the small room with wooden walls and floors that he was in. 

“Drink this slowly, it’ll help,” she suggested, offering him the glass. 

“You drugged me,” Eren murmured with realization as he began to remember what had happened before he had fallen into a deep sleep. He wrinkled his nose, refusing the water and pushing it away. “I’m not taking anything from you.” 

“It was only because we had no choice, it was for safety reasons,” Sasha explained, offering the water to Eren again. “I promise there isn’t anything in this but water. You really should drink something; you’ve been out for a while.” 

“No,” Eren said firmly, anger starting to pump through his veins as his body came alive. “Take us home right now.” 

Sasha frowned, looking uncomfortably over her shoulder at the door as Eren narrowed his eyes at her expectantly. “I’m afraid I can’t do that, Eren,” she said simply. “I’ll tell the Commander you’ve woken up; he’ll explain everything.” 

“The Commander?” Eren repeated with confusion. “Erwin’s here?” 

“No…” Sasha said, standing up and looking down at the three boys in the bed. “We have our own Commander. It… it would be better if I let him explain.” 

The girl left the room, locking the door behind her, and Eren’s eyes widened. Wherever they were, whoever these people were, they were definitely being kept as prisoners. Sasha had admitted they were the ones that had drugged them and now they had all three of them captive. 

“Armin, Connie, wake up _right now_ ,” Eren said urgently, giving each omega’s shoulder a rough shake. 

“No,” Connie mumbled, attempting to pull one of the blankets over his head. “Come back to bed, Eren.” 

“Armin!” Eren grabbed the blond’s shirt and yanked him upright, shaking him as the other boy’s heavy eyelids blinked open and shut. “Armin, we’ve been drugged, you need to wake up right now, this isn’t safe! We’ve gotta get out of here before they get back!” 

“What?” Armin said sleepily, struggling to hold his head up. 

“Don’t you remember? We were at the base and then there was gas! Those people that took us, wearing the masks, they still have us, Armin! Their leader is on his way here, we’ve gotta go!” Eren was frantic, sliding down from the bed and finding that his legs weren’t quite ready to cooperate with him. His knees wobbled and he grabbed onto the side of the bed, the room spinning a bit as he tried to find his balance. Whatever they had been drugged with, Eren knew he needed it to work its way out of his system quickly. There would be no way he could escape, especially with Armin and Connie, if his head wasn’t clear and his body refused to work properly. 

“Where are we?” Connie asked from in the bed, his eyes finally half open and starting to focus. 

Eren glanced around the room, unable to figure out anything from his surroundings other than that he wasn’t being held underground this time, thanks to a few small windows that were allowing sunlight to spill into the room. He could see branches of trees and leaves outside of them, and he struggled to stand fully upright and make his way over to them. 

He clawed his way up the wooden wall, bracing himself against it to look out one of the windows. Eren’s jaw dropped when he looked outside and he staggered backward in his shock, falling to the floor and landing on his bottom with a thump. 

“What’s out there?” Armin asked with concern, fear creeping into his voice as he was finally coherent enough to realize they were in immediate danger. “Where are we, Eren?” 

“I… I think we’re in a tree…” Eren stammered, turning to look at his friends with confusion and alarm. “We must be fifty meters from the ground or more…” 

“What?” Connie forced himself up and put a hand on his forehead, leaning against Armin for stability as he tried to process what Eren had said. “How is that even possible?” 

“We’re outside of Wall Rose,” Armin said with chilling certainty, blue eyes widening. “There was an ancient forest… before the Titans got in through the broken gate… people used to go there for vacations…” 

“The forest with the giant trees,” Eren gasped and Armin nodded quickly, beginning to panic as well. 

“What kind of moron would take us outside the wall? Do _they_ want to die?” Connie asked incredulously and with a healthy dose of disbelief. 

“Someone that doesn’t want to be caught,” Armin said with worry shrinking, into himself with a look of absolute dread. “Who did you see, Eren? Was it someone we know?” 

“No!” Eren shook his head, his face crumpling with distress. “I’d never seen her before in my life! She said her name was Sasha, she tried to give me water and I told her to forget it because I remembered we’d gotten drugged. She was wearing a uniform like our military’s… but not exactly…” Eren pressed his palms to the sides of his head, trying to recall every detail he could. “It had all the same straps, these people have 3DMG, but I don’t remember seeing insignia for any of our branches anywhere on her.” 

“Who were the people that took you before, Eren?” Connie asked, finally able to sit upright on his own. “Do you think it’s them again?” 

Eren shrugged, then shook his head slowly. “I… I don’t know? I don’t think so? The people that took me before were from a faction of the Military Police that call themselves The Human Suppression Squad. They drugged me, too, but they kept me in a cell underground and beat on me and chained me up. I… don’t think these are the same people?” 

“Who else would want to take you? I mean, I’m probably just along for the ride,” Connie mumbled. 

“Erwin and Levi are both political targets, it could have been anyone,” Armin explained warily. “The Military Police seem fixated on shutting down the Survey Corps. There could be another faction of them that took us to use us as leverage. They’d have the skills to get us out here without getting killed.” 

“Fucking great,” Eren snarled, getting up from the floor and testing his legs as he started to pace the small room. He tried the door, and upon confirming it was still locked, banged his fist against it and called out to their captors. “Hey! You wanna tell us what the hell is going on?” 

“Eren,” Armin sighed, shaking his head. “Why do you have to start a confrontation with them right away? Maybe they won’t be…” 

“Won’t be _what_?” Eren snapped, stalking over to his friend. “Rapists? Abusive monsters? _Wake up_ , Armin. They drugged us and stole us from our mates against our will. They’re _not_ good people.” 

The door opened and Eren spun around, his shoulders hunched and fire in his eyes that landed squarely on those of the man that stood in front of all of them. He was a rather tall alpha, a young man that was likely a bit younger than Levi, with two toned hair in an undercut style wearing what resembled a military uniform from the waist down. 

“I’m Commander Kirstein,” the man said, introducing himself in an even voice, first to the two nervous omegas in the bed, and then leveling his eyes back onto the one shooting daggers his way with his glare. “Nice to meet you, too, Eren.” 

“You need to bring us home now, are you insane, taking us out here?” Eren growled and the Commander raised his eyebrows. 

“You figured out where you are?” he asked with interest and Armin nodded. 

“ _I did_ , Sir,” he said softly. 

The Commander nodded, seemingly impressed, and he gave Armin a half smirk. “I heard you were smart, nicely done. You’re going to be a major asset here.” 

“If… if you don’t mind me asking, Sir, what do you mean by _here_ , exactly?” Armin asked politely, curling his fists nervously into the blanket. 

“I mean with our people,” the Commander explained, taking a step forward and then giving a side eye to Eren. “You can calm down. You’re not prisoners or anything.” 

“We’re not prisoners, but you have us locked up in this room like we are!” Eren yelled, stepping up to the taller man, his fists at his sides. 

“Because I can’t let you out until I know you won’t put yourselves and the rest of my people in danger,” the Commander said with slight annoyance, looking down at the angry omega sardonically. “You aren’t the only people I have to worry about. If I set you loose and you do something stupid, which, no offense Eren but you look like you’re chomping at the bit to be an idiot, it could cost my people their lives and compromise everything we’ve been working toward. Until you’re capable of seeing the big picture and calm down, you aren’t going anywhere.” 

Eren waved his hands in front of himself with exasperation. Did this asshole even hear himself? “So then you’re admitting you’re holding us hostage! You’re holding us against our will!” 

The Commander sighed, running a hand through his hair and settling his eyes on Armin. “You seem pretty sensible; can you get him to listen or should I separate him so the rest of us can talk?” 

“No!” Armin shouted, shooting a panicked look Eren’s way. “You don’t need to do that! Eren will calm down, he’ll be respectful. Won’t you, Eren?” 

Eren glowered at the Commander, growling lowly and brushing his hand against his hip for his dagger. 

“Yeah, we already searched you for weapons,” the Commander snorted, rolling his eyes. “Guess it’s a good thing we did, since you’re stupid enough to try and come at the alpha that just saved your asses.” 

“Saved us? From _what_?” Eren snapped, furious that his best chance at an offense had been stripped from him. 

“From being kept like slaves,” the Commander sneered, eyeing Eren incredulously. “Between the two of you, I expected _you_ to be happy to be here. I thought _Armin_ was going to be the one having a fit.” 

Connie’s face fell and he looked into his lap, understanding that his suspicions had been correct and he was only there by accident – not because anyone had wanted him. 

“Why the hell would _I_ be happy to be here?” Eren challenged, stepping up to the arrogant commander bravely. “We weren’t _slaves_ , we had _mates_ and you separated us from them.” 

“You were brought home by high ranking alpha military members from cages in a warehouse,” the Commander countered, raising an eyebrow. “I know the story and it wasn’t a romantic one. You were taken against your will into a situation where you had to _perform_ in a certain way to survive.” 

“That’s… that’s not true!” Eren yelled with frustration, pulling against his hair. “At first, yeah, it seemed like that, okay! But, Levi and I love each other. He never made me do anything that I didn’t want to do! He’s not like other alphas, and neither is Erwin! You’ve got this all wrong!” 

The Commander shook his head, looking over the three omegas pitifully. “I heard you were a fighter, Jaeger. I’m surprised he was able to get to you like this. I guess you must have had your heat and that made you weak enough to buy into all their bullshit.” 

“No!” Eren cried out. “Would you just listen to me? When they first brought us home, I believed all the stuff you’re saying, but then I realized that our alphas are different. They love us,” Eren said desperately, his voice cracking. He knew it probably all sounded cliché and maybe even ridiculous, but it was the truth. Their alphas were good mates, good _people_. Neither Erwin or Levi ever wanted Armin or Eren to feel even a shred of pain. Just as Connie had said to him so long ago it felt like another lifetime – he was adored by his alpha. And now Eren knew it and wasn’t willing to ever let him go. 

“They picked you like livestock, based on which one of you they thought was prettiest,” the Commander said with a heavy sigh. “I’ve seen this shit a thousand times. You’re nothing special, Jaeger. You’ve been brainwashed, but after some time to deprogram, you’ll be fine.” 

“If I’m nothing special then why am I here?” Eren screamed, his face turning red with rage. “Why did you go through all of the trouble to kidnap us and bring us out here, outside the walls where we’re trapped and no one will ever find us if you didn’t think we were anything special?” 

The Commander rubbed his forehead in obvious frustration. “You two are important to one of my best soldiers. That’s why we rescued you. Out of respect for _her_.” 

“I… I don’t understand,” Eren said, shaking his head. 

The Commander stepped back and opened up the door, leaning his head outside. “Tell Mikasa she can come in, I’m done with them for now, they’re not ready to talk and Eren is frying my last nerve.” 

“Wait… _Mikasa_?” Eren asked, his knees beginning to tremble beneath him. Could it really be possible? Was his sister really there, in the place outside the walls, working for these people? 

Had they been taken because she’d been looking them, just Eren had Levi looking for her? 

Armin gasped and started to cry when the dark-haired girl stepped through the doorway, looking over both of them with relief. 

“Mikasa?” Eren choked out in shock, starting to shake as his own wide eyes filled with tears. “I… I was afraid we’d never find you… I thought you were gone forever…” 

“No,” Mikasa said quickly, taking the steps toward her brother and wrapping her arms around him so he wouldn’t fall. “I promised you I’d come for you, didn’t I?” 

“But, but, how?” Eren asked, clinging to her shirt as tears began to fall from his eyes. Her scent was familiar; a reminder of the life he’d had before the fall of Shiganshina. It was riveting, seeing her again, having slowly started to resign himself he might not. When Levi and Erwin hadn’t been able to turn up any information on her whereabouts, the chances of a reunion looked so bleak. He’d seen and been through so many terrible things since they had been separated, he knew he couldn’t even imagine everything that the unwanted alphas may have had done to them. He held her tightly, as if she’d disappear all over again if he didn’t, relieved that she was alive and safe. 

“Jean and his people rescued me and a lot of the others, too,” Mikasa explained, petting her hand through Eren’s hair. “The Military Police had sent all of us alphas to work in the fields and Jean and his command had people planted to figure out which of us could be brought here. They do it all the time, but this was the largest increase at once that they’ve ever taken on.” 

“Who are these people, Mikasa? Are you sure you can trust them?” Eren asked nervously as his sister guided him over to the bed. It all seemed shady, and the way they had taken them made Eren uneasy. They had gassed them and taken them without telling them who they were or why. Now they had them locked up in a room, high up in a tree outside the walls where they had little hope of escape. 

“They’re a group of rebels that have been living outside of the walls since right after their construction. Some of them remain inside the walls at different times to pull like-minded alphas and betas out to join them, and they rescue omegas and bring them into the community.” 

Mikasa sat down on the bed and Armin crawled out from under the blankets to hug her, slinging his arms around her neck and sobbing against it. She looked down at his rounded belly with a deep frown and cupped the back of the blond’s head with her hand. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t able to get to you both sooner.” 

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Armin sniffled, rubbing his cheek against Mikasa’s scarf. 

“I’m fine, I was lucky,” she said lowly, defeated as she rubbed on Armin’s back. “How are you feeling?” 

“What?” Armin asked, lifting his head from Mikasa’s shoulder. 

“I… I think she means with the baby,” Eren said quietly, watching his sister carefully as she nodded. He didn’t miss her disapproving look and he wondered just how she would feel when she found out that he was pregnant, too. Probably just as displeased. 

“Oh.” Armin placed a small hand on his bump, gazing down at his middle lovingly. “I’ve had an upset stomach and I’ve been tired more than usual, but it hasn’t been anything I can’t handle.” He smiled softly, turning to look up at Mikasa. “Do you want to touch?” 

“No,” Mikasa said firmly, biting into her lip and looking away from Armin, her foot bouncing nervously on the floor. “Would you mind if I talked to Eren alone for a little bit? It looks like Sasha brought some bread and water for you…” 

Armin glanced at Eren with a mixture of confusion and worry, and Eren nodded his head. “You think they’ll be okay in here without me?” 

“Eren, they’ll be _fine_ ,” Mikasa said with a heavy, frustrated sigh, standing up abruptly and walking toward the door. 

“Go ahead,” Armin said quietly, lacing his fingers with Connie’s. “We’ll be right here.” 

Eren didn’t like the idea of leaving his friends alone in this place, with strangers no less, but Mikasa seemed to carry weight with them and it didn’t make sense that she’d allow anyone to hurt them. He followed her warily to the door and stepped outside, taken aback by what he saw when he left the room they had woken up in. 

He was quite high in the air, on the deck of a tree house. There were more of the small rooms and buildings spread out through the forest, all built high in the trees and many attached by wooden or rope bridges and netting. It was fascinating and intriguing, and for a moment he forgot that he had been kidnapped and brought there against his will, so enthralled with what these people had managed to create. 

“This is incredible,” Eren whispered, looking across the way to see Jean talking with some others, watching him skeptically from the moment he stepped outside. “This is where these people live?” 

“Not… exactly,” Mikasa said quietly, crossing her arms over her chest. “This is our new base so we can pull others from inside Wall Rose to us. Most people only stay here temporarily. Each time we get a large enough group together, the civilians are escorted by some of our soldiers to the community these people have been building that’s outside Wall Maria. This area is mostly for soldiers that chose to be on extraction duty. It’s more elaborate than what they would usually do because this is an extremely large mission for us. A lot of people are angry with the government and life inside the walls, so we’ve had a big population increase since the Titan attacks.” 

“They have a civilization outside of the walls?” Eren asked with amazement. “How? Where?” 

“The way I heard it, a group of people they call the founders decided that they didn’t want to be a part of the society within the walls sometime shortly after the construction. They thought the caste system was harsh and unfair, and they had concerns about the lack of free speech and basic rights for all people. They decided to band together and take a risk, see if they could survive outside of the walls with their own set of ideals.” 

“And they did it? They didn’t all get eaten?” Eren was in awe. He had dreamed of such things, but had wondered if any of it was realistically possible. All of this time, there were people outside, living life on their own terms and free to see the world. It was overwhelming. 

“Some did,” Mikasa said with a slight shrug. “But, the others found a region where they could use the area’s natural geography to protect themselves against the Titans. They were able to build themselves up over time, finding other people that agreed with their way of life and recruiting them to join them. Most of the people here were born outside the walls.” 

“How do they do it, how did they get so advanced with so many less people than we have?” Eren asked with intrigue. 

“Everyone here is equal, and everyone is expected to contribute,” Mikasa explained. “People are given jobs based on their individual strengths, not their orientation. We even have omegas in our military and recon teams,” she said with a small smile. “I thought you’d like that.” 

“Levi’s been training me!” Eren said, his eyes brightening as he smiled back at his sister. “He even got me my own uniforms! I’m not actually a _member_ of the Survey Corps, but every morning I get to train with his subordinates! It’s so cool, you should see how awesome I am, Mikasa! I’m better than a lot of the alphas!” 

“But, you’re not actually a soldier…” Mikasa said firmly, her smile fading. “He lets you play with their toys, but you don’t actually get to do anything. You’re not part of their group.” 

“Well, no, technically, I’m not a soldier…” Eren frowned. Sure, it was unfair that he couldn’t join the Survey Corps, but he was still proud of what he did every day – and of his alpha for encouraging him. He would have thought his sister would have been proud, too. It was a huge accomplishment and as far as Levi and Erwin knew, no other omega had ever been allowed to participate in the way Eren had been. “But, I _am_ a part of the group. Levi says I push the other soldiers to be better!” 

Mikasa rolled her eyes and Eren’s nose wrinkled. 

“What was that for?” he asked, stepping in front of her as she tried to turn away. 

“It’s pretty obvious he’ll say and do whatever he has to in order to keep you… complacent with your situation,” she said as anger leeched into her voice. “It probably makes him feel like he’s still a good guy, even after everything I’m sure he’s done to you.” 

“What are you…? Mikasa! He’s done nothing to me!” Eren grabbed her wrist, his brows furrowing as he shook his head rapidly. He couldn’t stand the thought of her thinking Levi was awful to him. She had it all wrong, just like Jean did. It was obvious it was all a misunderstanding. Once she knew the truth, everything would be fine. “He loves me so much; you don’t understand all what my life has been like over there, but he’s been amazing.” 

“I’m sure he loves you,” Mikasa snarled, her voice dripping with sarcasm and fury. “Just like Erwin loves Armin so much he raped him and got him pregnant.” 

“What! No, Mikasa, he didn’t! It wasn’t like that at all! Armin wanted to…” 

“Armin knew him for less than a week and went into heat; Erwin took advantage of him,” Mikasa said simply. “Now he’s stuck with that alpha’s child, because I know when he snaps out of it he’ll _still_ want to keep it. Erwin saw that he was almost in heat and he used him, it was selfish and disgusting. And really, Eren! That you don’t see it too is what’s really scary!” 

“I _did_ think that, in the beginning, but please, Mikasa, you’re wrong,” Eren pleaded, desperate to make his sister understand. “When we first got over there, I thought the same things, that Erwin was taking advantage of him and Armin couldn’t possibly know what he wanted. But, I realized I was wrong. It happened really fast with them, but Armin really does love him. I understood it could all be real when it happened to me, when I thought about how much I cared about Levi.” 

“No kidding, because you were brainwashed, too!” Mikasa snapped. “You did what you had to in order to survive, I won’t shame you for it, Eren… it’s better than you doing something stupid and getting yourself killed, _that_ was what I was afraid of. But, you need to wake up! You made excuses for everything they did because you didn’t have any other options, I get that, but now you do! Now you’re free and you can live your own life here!” 

“I’m not free here!” Eren yelled, drawing the attention of others that were outside on the decks. “They’re keeping me locked up in a room until I agree to assimilate! You people here are the ones doing the kidnapping and brainwashing! Everything I ever felt for Levi, everything I ever did, it all came from my heart, Mikasa, because I _wanted_ to, _because I love him_!” 

“Oh no,” Mikasa mumbled, her face falling. She shook her head, her hair brushing against her face. “You… _you’re_ pregnant, too, aren’t you?” 

Eren balked at her question, stepping back from her and crossing his arms over his chest. “If I am, you could at least be happy for me.” 

“You are!” She lifted her head to the sky, a pained look in her eyes. “I knew it; I knew we were taking too long to get you out of there. I’m going to kill him for what he’s done to you.” 

“He hasn’t done anything!” Eren growled defensively, his hackles raised. She had no right, no business in threatening Levi, especially over wrongs she and the rest of them had fabricated in their own minds. “I wanted this baby, more than I’ve ever wanted anything! If you’d just _listen to me_ , you’d know that!” 

“You wanted a baby because you were in heat and your hormones were out of control,” Mikasa fired back. “You would have wanted that with any alpha you were with! That’s why the people that really care about you, your _family_ , would have kept you isolated!” 

“Levi and our baby _are_ my family, Mikasa,” Eren hissed, placing a hand protectively over his stomach. “You weren’t there through everything I went through, you don’t know! I decided I wanted us to start a family, he left it up to me!” 

“You didn’t have the capacity to make a decision like that and he knew it,” Mikasa said, seething with rage. “The worst part of all this is that he manipulated you enough to make you think you were in control.” 

“Why won’t you listen to me?” Eren cried out in frustration, his eyes glassy with tears of anger. “I know you meant well, Mikasa, but you had no right to take me away from my mate! I love Levi and I want to be with him! You don’t get to decide my life for me. You have to let me make my own choices, even if you hate them! You all want to talk about equal rights, but I’m telling you I want to go home, I want to be with my mate and the father of my child and you all say I need to be locked in a room! You don’t get to force me to do things just because you think it’s best for me, I’m the one that gets to decide that! And for as much as you hate him, Levi has done that, let me make my own choices! I chose this baby, I chose to let him mark me as his mate, I chose to learn how to fight and defend myself instead of relying on him and laying around on pillows all day doing nothing! Levi is the only person in my life, ever, that has stepped up and tried to teach me the things _I wanted to know_. Even you, you wanted to keep me sheltered just like dad, you went along with it!” 

“I wanted to _protect you_ , Eren, why can’t you see that?” Mikasa yelled her hands balled up into fists as her own eyes filled with tears. 

“And so did Levi, until he realized that if he really loved me, he should empower me!” Eren shot back, angrily wiping tears from his cheeks with the back of his hand. “He didn’t want me, or the baby, he didn’t want us to be completely dependent on _him_. He knew I loved him, he knew he didn’t need to control me by keeping me ignorant and helpless. He knew I’d stay because he’s a good alpha and an even better person and that he’s just as important to me as I am to him! He knew if he let me just be me, I’d love him even more and I’d never, ever want to be with anyone else!” 

“You’re not ready to have a baby, Eren! If he really loved you, he would have told you that!” Several heads turned their way as Mikasa raised her voice, watching the emotional scene between the two of them warily. 

“I’ve changed, Mikasa, I’ve grown up a lot since we were separated!” Eren stood his ground, refusing to allow her to convince him he was unprepared or helpless. He and Levi would raise their baby together and they’d be just fine, he knew it. 

“Really? Because yelling at Jean and not even giving him a chance to explain is exactly what I’d expect from you! You’re impulsive and immature and it was selfish for Levi to get you pregnant when you’re so hot headed you’ll try to fight an alpha for no good reason while you’re carrying a baby! You’re not capable of being a mother, Eren! Not acting like that!” 

“ _You have no idea what I’m capable of_ ,” Eren growled. Her words cut deeper than they should, Eren knew he was ready, that he’d be a good mother. He already loved their baby with a fierceness he’d only ever been able to channel into anger. She didn’t know what he had survived, what he had endured, what he had fought for to hang onto his pride, his mate, his family. Worst of all, she refused to even hear him out. “Take me home, Mikasa. Take us home right now or I’m leaving and going to get help myself.” 

“You aren’t going back there!” Mikasa yelled, and Jean zipped over to them with his 3DMG as the situation began to escalate. He waved over a few other soldiers and Eren glowered at them all, refusing to back down to this pseudo military. 

“You don’t get to decide things for me! No one does! This is _my life_ and I’ll do what I want with it!” Eren screamed, and one of the soldiers stepped behind him and grabbed his arms. 

“I can’t have him doing anything reckless, Mikasa,” Jean said, looking over Eren as he struggled to get out of the alpha’s hold. “If he leaves here, he’ll jeopardize everything we have. You promised me that if I found him, you’d be responsible for him and make sure he didn’t do anything stupid.” 

“I know I did.” Mikasa shut her eyes, a pained expression on her face. “Just… give him a little more time. Put him back in with Armin, he’ll calm down. He isn’t going to do anything; I won’t let him. He is hot headed and angry, but he can’t get back to the wall on his own. He doesn’t know how to ride a horse, he’d never make it on foot and he knows that.” 

“Mikasa!” Eren shrieked, twisting and kicking the alpha holding him. “Mikasa, don’t do this!” 

“I’m doing it because you I love you, you idiot!” Mikasa cried. “Shut up and let me help you!” 

“If you loved me, you’d let me go home!” Eren yelled as he was dragged back to the room Armin and Connie were in. “This isn’t the help I want; I want to go back to Levi! I’m not going to stop loving him, Mikasa! No matter how long you keep me locked up in here, I’m not going to want anything else but him!” 

Mikasa turned away from him, her shoulders shaking as he sobbed and Jean patted her on the back, looking down at her with both concern and empathy. 

The alpha released Eren back into the room and he ran to the locked door, pounding against it and screaming wildly for his sister, angry tears rolling down his cheeks. He went on until his voice was hoarse from yelling and he felt a set of arms wrap around him from behind, hugging him gently. 

“I can’t believe she did this to us,” Eren whispered, dropping his head until it rested against the door. “She doesn’t hear a word I’m saying.” 

“I know,” Armin said softly, nuzzling his cheek against Eren’s back. “I know you needed to get it all out, but she’s not going to listen. She thinks we’ve been brainwashed, they all do. And they hate Erwin and Levi.” 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t believe you at first,” Eren admitted, sniffling as he recalled how he’d treated his friend. “Right before your heat, I did some really stupid stuff to try and delay it. I didn’t understand how you could feel like you said you did about Erwin so fast. I thought he was manipulating you and your feelings weren’t real. But, then I talked to Levi, and I realized that I needed to let you live your own life, even if I thought it was wrong. And… I knew it wasn’t when I thought about how much I cared about Levi already. I knew if you liked Erwin even a fraction as much as I did Levi, that it mattered and I shouldn’t interfere.” 

“I was scared after my heat, when I thought all those things, when I wondered if the things I’d felt and wanted had been real, but you helped me realize they were and that I didn’t need to be afraid,” Armin said quietly, leaning against Eren’s back. “You reminded me that if I’d met Erwin at _any_ time, I’d have fallen in love with him and wanted him to be my mate, and you were right. He’s a great man, he’s brilliant and clever, loyal and honorable. He’s strong and loving, protective of everyone he cares about, willing to fight for what he believes in, even when the odds aren’t in his favor. I love and admire everything about him, and he loves me the same way. He _listens_ to me, he values my input, he wants to hear my take on things. He is the only person that has ever made me feel important and like the world needs me, like I’ve got something to give.” 

“I know exactly what you mean,” Eren choked out and Armin hugged him a little more tightly. 

“I know you do,” he whispered. “Levi loves everything about you and I couldn’t be happier for you. If Mikasa had been there, if she’d seen what I have, she would, too. Don’t hate her, Eren. I’m angry, too, but she doesn’t know what we do. She’s made a terrible mistake, but she thought they were hurting us.” 

“But, I told her they weren’t and she still insists everything Levi has ever done has been ugly and abusive,” Eren argued. “She won’t admit she was wrong. She could just bring us back, but instead she wants to lock us up in here!” 

“She doesn’t think Erwin and Levi are capable of what we know they are,” Armin said sadly, dropping his hand to Eren’s and pulling him slowly toward the bed where Connie was sitting quietly. “But, just like they’re capable of great things, we are, too. And I need you to calm down so we can figure out a way to get home. Like, as quickly as possible,” he said with enough urgency for Eren to take notice. 

“Did something happen while I was out there with Mikasa? Did one of them touch you?” Eren asked, prickling with fresh anger. 

“No, but…” Armin glanced over at Connie, then sighed. “Stay calm, but some alpha came in here to talk to me about… about the baby.” 

“And…?” Eren asked, his throat tightening. 

“And she offered me an abortion and said if I didn’t want to, that they had pairs looking to adopt…” Armin whispered, his shoulders tensing as he stared hard at the floor. “I told her no, no to both… but…” 

“But, they want you to,” Eren interrupted. “Because it’s Erwin’s, they think you shouldn’t keep it. Because it’ll tie you to him.” 

“I think so, yes,” Armin said quietly, his face paling. “She said it would make it easier for me to recover and move on.” 

“They’re gonna do that to me now, too. I just, Mikasa figured out I was pregnant and I told her that she was right,” Eren clenched his jaw, staring hard at the same spot on the floor that Armin was. “What if they won’t let us out of here until we agree with them? What if they don’t believe we’re un-brainwashed until we tell them we’ll give up our babies?” 

“I don’t think they’ll do that,” Armin said quietly, though he didn’t sound certain. “If we tell them we want to keep our babies because they’re ours, I think they’ll understand. I think… I think it’s more like they’re waiting for us to denounce our alphas, agree with them that we’re victims of something awful. They want us to agree with them that the military, which includes our mates, is bad.” 

“I’m not going to do that,” Eren fumed, outraged at the gall of these people. “I didn’t even turn on Levi when I was being threatened with torture.” 

“This is bad,” Armin whispered, biting his lip and catching eyes with Eren. “They aren’t going to bring us home now, Eren. Just, stay as calm as you can and hear me out. Even if we convince Mikasa that Erwin and Levi aren’t bad guys, now that we know about this place, the people here… they’re not going to be okay with us going back, back to _the Commander and Captain from the Scouting Legion_ of all things. It puts their whole society at risk. Now that they’ve taken us, and we’ve shown we know where we are, they can’t let us go.” 

“That’s why they drugged us,” Eren realized, piecing it together. “They didn’t want us to know where we were. That’s why their Commander was so surprised we knew.” 

“It was more than that, they knew we wouldn’t have gone with them willingly. Not even with Mikasa,” Armin frowned. “I know they think we’re brainwashed, but I also think they hate our alphas and think they’re doing us a favor regardless.” 

“So what do we do? Try to escape, even though we’re outside the wall?” Eren lifted an eyebrow and sucked in a slow breath. “Mikasa underestimated me, she didn’t listen and doesn’t realize how much I’ve learned from Levi and training with the Scouts… I could… I might be able to get us home…” 

“If they think we’re helpless, they won’t be as careful as they otherwise would be,” Armin whispered. 

“If I can get a set of their 3DMG and a horse, I can get us back…” Eren swallowed. “I… I could try.” 

“It’s our only chance,” Armin agreed. “Not even Erwin or Levi would ever find us out here. No one knows these people even exist. We have to save ourselves this time.” 

“Do you trust me? To get us home?” Eren scratched the back of his neck nervously. It was more than anything he had ever attempted in his life, but nothing else had ever been so important. 

“I do,” Armin nodded, reaching out and slipping his hand into Eren’s. “I believe in you and I know you’ll give everything you’ve got to get us home. If we’re ever getting back, it’ll be because you made it happen.” 

“I’ll need your help, though, both of you,” Eren said, looking over to Connie who had been terribly quiet. “I need you two to get me information and supplies. They’re not going to trust me to leave this room, but you two, if you pretend a little… I bet they’ll let you go out there and tell you things.” 

“I can do that,” Armin said with a firm nod. “They all think I’m weak, I can tell. I’ll cry for Mikasa and pretend to be happy I’m here.” 

“When can we start, do you think they’ll buy it tonight?” Eren asked, his heart beginning to race at the thought of escape. 

“We have to start tonight,” Armin said cryptically. “If they move us to the other location, any chance of escape will be over.” 

“Connie?” Eren asked, his eyebrows pressing together as he watched his friend fist uncomfortably with the blankets. “What is it?” 

Connie took in a deep breath, his eyes widening as he was put on the spot by his friends. “I’ll… I’ll help you, Eren. I owe you one for what I did to you that one night, and I’ll help you for real this time. But… I… I think I don’t want to go back with you two. I want to stay here.” 

Eren and Armin looked at each other in silence, each searching the other for how to respond. 

“You two have something to go home to,” Connie said quickly, his voice starting to tremble as his eyes filled up with tears. “All I’ve got is Kitts and he’s just as awful to me as these people think. I’m the one they didn’t even want, I’m the one that’s here by accident, and I’m the one that needed to be here.” 

Armin frowned and wrapped his arm around Connie’s shoulder, pulling him close as the other omega started to sob. 

“You’re not here by accident,” Armin said softly, wiping tears gently from the other boy’s cheeks. “They just don’t know you yet, they didn’t know you needed them, either. But, tonight, I’m gonna go out there with you and they’ll get to meet you and see how great you are. They’ll love you just like Eren and I do.” 

“Armin’s right,” Eren agreed, his stomach rolling at the implications of it all. He had been wanting to get Connie away from Kitts since the day they met and now, here it was, right in front of them. “Something good is gonna come from this whole mess. You’re gonna have a better life now. These people will understand all the stuff that’s happened and they’ll support you.” 

“You’re not mad?” Connie sniffled, and both boys shook their heads. 

“I’m happy for you,” Armin said, kissing the top of Connie’s head. “This will all be worth it because of you.” 

Eren sat silently, staring at his hands in his lap as he listened to Armin soothe Connie. It should have been worth it for other reasons. For a reunion with his sister, for finding out she was alive and well. None of it had happened the way he’d imagined it would have. He’d pictured Levi finding her and bringing her home with him one day, helping her enlist and get a room in the barracks where Eren could visit her and see her on base every day. She was supposed to be excited when she found out he was pregnant and be the most amazing aunt ever. 

She was supposed to see how much Levi loved him. And she was supposed to be happy for them. 

He knew what he was doing was betrayal and something Mikasa could even get into serious trouble with her superiors for, but she’d given them no other options. They couldn’t just stay there. 

They had mates back behind the wall, no doubt worried sick about them and what was happening to them. 

They needed to get home as quickly as possible. 

After Armin had calmed Connie down, Eren explained to them what sort of information he needed. Most importantly, the locations of the 3DMG and the horses. One needed to cause a distraction of some kind and the other needed to swipe a set of gear to hide under the bed. 

It was their best plan, but it wouldn’t be easy to carry out. 

Sasha returned a few hours later with bowls of soup for them, and Armin turned on his charm, asking her if there were really good alphas that would treat them as equals there. Eren was impressed, listening to his friend bemoan how unfair it was that his intelligence and talents were never appreciated and how he was excited that the Commander had seen something special in him. 

If Eren didn’t know he was full of shit, he would have believed Armin was telling the truth. 

Connie ate the soup immediately, seemingly unafraid of it having possibly been tampered with. It was somewhat of a relief to Eren, as he was pretty much starving at that point, but wouldn’t risk ingesting anything that could possibly harm his baby. 

After Sasha escorted the two of them out of the room, into the darkness, explaining to them that they were most active at night as the Titans were not, Eren sat down with his bowl of soup and finally allowed himself to eat, running his plan over in his mind on repeat and searching deep within himself for every bit of confidence he could muster. 

Armin believed in him, and he needed to believe in himself. 

He jumped when the door opened, eyes sparkling when Armin zipped in with a set of 3DMG with mischievous, proud grin. 

“I did it, I can’t believe I did it!” he squealed as Eren helped him shove it beneath the bed. 

“How did you pull it off?” Eren asked excitedly, the hardest part of their plan – for now – taken care of. 

“Connie and Sasha are flirting,” Armin said with wide eyes and a goofy grin. “He’s totally for real, too, I can’t even believe it… it was so easy, she forgot all about me!” 

“Wow,” Eren said with a shake of his head and a roll of his eyes. “They act like they’re so superior to other alphas, but are hitting on new omegas the first night they’re here.” 

“To be fair, she’s a whole lot better than Kitts,” Armin countered, and Eren had to agree. She seemed like a nice enough girl. He couldn’t picture her ever hurting Connie the way Kitts did. 

“I think you should stay here now, with me,” Eren said, reaching for Armin’s hand. “We should get some rest.” 

“Yeah,” Armin said softly, looking nervously toward the window and licking his lips. “We can do this, right?” 

“We’re sure as hell gonna try,” Eren said firmly, climbing into the bed and holding his arms open for his friend. He wasn’t going to admit out loud that he was scared, but he was. Sunrise would be the moment when he’d find out if he was able to apply anything he’d learned from Levi in the real world, and it was a heavy responsibility. If he failed, not only would he and his baby die, but his best friend and his unborn child, too. 

Armin slipped into the bed and nestled himself into Eren’s arms, resting his head on his chest and listening to his heart race. “You know that I know the risks, right? I want to do this anyway even if it all goes wrong. I want to go down fighting, Eren. I don’t want to be scared and lose everything without even trying.” 

“We won’t,” Eren promised, brushing his fingers through Armn’s long hair. “I’ll make sure you get home.” 

“I love you, Eren,” Armin whispered, hugging his body and kissing against his shirt. “Thank you.” 

“I love you, too,” Eren said, resting his cheek on Armin’s head and falling silent then. He doubted he’d be able to fall asleep, but curling up with his best omega friend calmed him enough not to have an anxiety attack thinking over how the weight of the world was on his shoulders now. 

There was a soft knock on the door and they both jumped, Eren lifting his head to growl lowly at the person that twisted the handle and stepped inside. 

“Oh, there you are!” a soft spoken omega said, smiling upon seeing Armin lift his head. “Sasha noticed you were gone and she got worried you’d gotten lost or fell.” 

“No,” Armin frowned. “I got tired and she and Connie were busy, so I came back to bed.” 

“I’m sorry to bother you, I won’t keep you long,” the brunet boy said, stepping closer to the bed. As he came closer it was easier to see in the dim light that he was pregnant as well, and further along than Eren or Armin. 

“I might as well introduce myself since I’m here, right?” he said with a light chuckle, sitting down on the side of the bed and resting a hand on his belly. “I’m Marco. And this is mini Kirstein,” he winked and patted his stomach lovingly. “That’s what my husband calls the baby. We haven’t picked a name yet.” 

“What’s a husband?” Eren asked bluntly, screwing his eyebrows together. “Is that like a mate? The Commander is your mate?” 

Marco laughed nervously, shrugging his shoulders. “Uh, not exactly,” he said, glancing back and forth between the two curious omegas. “I guess it’s a bit similar, he is my partner and the father of my baby, but husbands and mates aren’t quite the same thing.” 

“Well, what’s the difference? Sounds like a mate to me,” Eren said sharply and Armin elbowed him in the side. 

“Where I come from, you get to choose who you’ll be partners with,” Marco explained. “You ask them if they’d like to marry you, and if they say yes, you have a ceremony in front of all of your friends and family and say vows committing yourselves to each other. You both promise to love and support the other for the rest of your lives, through the hard times and the good. Then you exchange rings as a symbol of your union.” Marco raised his hand, waving it to show off a simple, silver band. “It’s usually very beautiful, with flowers and music, everyone wears their finest clothes. Afterward everyone has a party to celebrate. It’s really nice.” 

“Wow,” Armin whispered, cocking his head with interest. “So the alpha promises themselves to the omega, too? In front of everyone?” 

“Yes,” Marco nodded, his eyes skimming over the collar around Armin’s neck. “And the alpha wears a ring as well.” 

“That does sound beautiful,” Armin murmured, and Eren shot him a side eye. 

“My alpha and I did basically the same thing,” Eren said with a shrug, narrowing his eyes at the freckled omega. “We gave each other permanent marks, mating bites. Can’t take that off like you can a ring.” 

“I… I guess not?” Marco lifted his eyebrows, giving Eren an awkward smile. “I’m not really familiar with all of your… customs.” 

“Were you born outside the walls?” Armin asked with renewed interest and Marco nodded. 

“I was! My father is the top leader of our people,” he said proudly. 

“You’re a prince?” Eren snorted, crossing his arms. It would figure that Commander douche bag would marry royalty. Probably how the prick got the job. 

“No,” Marco laughed lightly. “Not at all! We don’t have kings or queens. Anyone that wants to be a leader in some way can ask the people for their support. Everyone gets a vote and whoever gets the most votes gets the position. My father has been chosen as our leader because he is wise, kind and fair. It’s not because he was born into it or anything. If you don’t lead benevolently and the people aren’t happy with you where I’m from, they’ll all vote for someone else to take your place!” 

“That’s fascinating,” Armin said, leaning forward and absorbing every word of it. “Even omegas get a vote?” 

“Yes, we do!” Marco said emphatically. “Omegas get to do whatever alphas and betas do. I met Jean because we are both members of the military, though,” he looked down and rubbed on his belly. “I’m taking it a bit easier these days.” 

Eren slid back down into the bed, no longer having much interest in talking to the other omega. He was obviously spoiled and had no idea at all what it felt like to be an omega inside the walls. Even being an omega in Shiganshina had sucked and they were much more free than deeper within the walls. He didn’t want to hear about his life or where he came from anymore. It was hard to feel happy for him when Eren had been denied even the most basic things, like learning to read. 

“Will you have the baby here?” Armin asked, and Marco shook his head. 

“No, I’ll be going back on the next transport,” he explained. “If everything is running smoothly here, Jean might be able to go home with me for the birth. Your sister, Mikasa, has really stepped up and been a great soldier since she got here, but she’s still new and doesn’t have much leadership experience yet. I’m sure Jean will be promoting her to Captain soon, though. She’s pretty amazing.” 

“Yeah,” Armin said quietly, glancing over at his irritated friend. “Even when we were kids, everyone knew not to mess with Mikasa,” Armin chuckled weakly. “So, uh, you’re leaving soon, then? You look pretty far along…?” 

“Mmm,” Marco nodded. “They’re arranging the things for us to head back now, so it should be soon. I can’t wait to show you everything!” The freckled boy grinned genuinely. “You can even stay with me until you get settled into your own place, if you want! We build homes for our new citizens to move into right away, you don’t even have to pay for it, but they may be a little backed up now. Though… there are lots of new people to build things, so who knows!” 

Armin gave Eren an uneasy glance and forced a smile Marco’s way. “Wow, that sounds pretty great! Thank you so much!” 

“Of course,” Marco said, looking over his shoulder at a soft knock on the door. Jean was there, leaning against the frame with his forearm, sticking his hand in his pocket while he watched the omegas talking. 

“There you are,” Jean mused, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight as Marco stood and made his way over to him. “I was wondering where you went.” He wrapped his arms around the shorter male and kissed the top of his head, glancing over at the bed with Armin and Eren in it. “Did you make some new friends?” 

“I did,” Marco said warmly, nuzzling his cheek against his alpha’s chest. “I told them I’m going to be their personal tour guide and host when we get home.” 

“As long as you take it easy,” Jean murmured, brushing his hand through the boy’s short hair. “You’re supposed to be going home to rest, remember?” 

“I will!” Marco insisted, getting on his toes and wrapping his arms around Jean’s neck to pull him down for a kiss. “Speaking of rest though…” 

“Mmm,” Jean agreed with a smirk, lifting his pregnant omega effortlessly into his arms. 

“See you tomorrow!” Marco called over to the other two boys with a wave, and Armin waved back weakly, his smile fading quickly when he heard the door lock behind them. 

He looked down in the bed at Eren, the brunet’s eyes squeezed tightly shut and his body tense. “Eren? Are you okay?” he whispered. 

Eren shook his head rapidly, a sob slipping out that wracked his body. 

“Oh, Eren,” Armin whispered, sliding down into the bed and wrapping his arms tightly around his best friend. 

“I miss Levi so much, it hurts,” Eren rasped, clinging tightly to the back of Armin’s shirt. “It physically hurts, Armin. I feel it in my heart, like it’s actually broken, and my stomach. It wasn’t supposed to be this way, I wanted to see Mikasa again, but not like this, not by losing Levi.” 

“Shh.” Armin kissed the side of his head, holding him as firmly as he could. “At daybreak, when they’re all falling asleep, you and I are going to get out of here and go home,” he said with quiet determination. “You’re going to see him again, Eren. We’ll pull this off. You won’t let yourself fail, I know you won’t.” 

“Why doesn’t anyone believe that I love him?” Eren choked out, tears dripping from the corners of his eyes that he kept tightly shut. “Or that he loves me?” 

“Because they can’t see shades of gray,” Armin explained. “They think something is either good or bad, and they think everything that happens inside the walls is bad. They don’t understand that we didn’t meet our alphas in the best ways, but it still became something loving and beautiful, and they won’t take the time to listen to us with an open mind and see what they don’t want to believe is there.” 

“I didn’t believe it, either, I thought it was all bad and none of it was real, but… but I…” 

“But, you opened your mind and you saw that things aren’t always perfect, but that doesn’t make them worthless.” Armin rubbed his hand up and down Eren’s back, trying to relax the omega in his arms with his gentle touch. “You aren’t perfect and neither is Levi, but you’re perfect for each other because you love each other anyway, flaws, mistakes and all.” 

“They don’t know Levi like I do, they don’t know what he’s been through, Armin. He had a really hard life, he…” 

“I know,” Armin said softly. “Erwin’s… told me a little. Enough. And I know you don’t give a damn about any of it.” 

“I don’t,” Eren whispered harshly. “He carries around so much shame and I don’t care about any of it at all. I just love him.” 

“This is why you two are so good for each other.” Armin wiped the tears from Eren’s cheek with his sleeve. “You both accept everything about each other. Levi has made you love yourself so much more, I can see it. You don’t feel embarrassed or angry about things you would have before.” 

“Him loving everything about me made it easier for me to love myself,” Eren admitted, tipping his head until his forehead rested against Armin’s. “He didn’t try to make me stop liking the things I did, he just… made me realize that all the other stuff I wasn’t so sure about was okay, too.” 

“And you’re so much happier, aren’t you?” 

“I _am_.” 

Eren slipped down, stuffing his head beneath Armin’s chin and curling as close to him as he could manage. For as long as he could remember, he’d always been the strong one when it came to his friendship with Armin. But tonight, with their escape looming over his head and all of the pressure that came along with it, all he wanted was to be held and reassured that everything was going to be okay. 

Armin gave him that, holding him securely in the quiet room, even long after Connie returned and told them about his conversation with Sasha that had lasted long into the night. He was smiling, looking hopeful for the first time either boy had ever seen, feeling as though his future finally had some promise. Sasha was fun and talked to him like a friend, just like Eren and Armin did. She wasn’t drinking and didn’t make any demands on him or raise her voice. They’d just enjoyed each other’s company, something Connie had never experienced with an alpha before. 

Eren knew he would miss his friend, but he no longer had concerns about leaving him behind. No matter what, Connie would be happier here, and Eren truly believed it in his heart. 

Dawn arrived like a rock in Eren’s gut, and he was morbidly silent as he fitted himself into the 3DMG. He was terrified, uncertain if he really should be bringing Armin along with him. If he went alone, then he would carry all of the burden of risk, but as he stood quietly with those thoughts, Armin interrupted them. 

“We’re going to do this, and we’re going to do it _together_ ,” Armin said firmly, looking Eren square in the eyes. “We need to make our own choices, you have said that, and _this_ is my choice, Eren. I know what’s at risk and I want to go with you.” 

Eren nodded, understanding that it wasn’t really his decision to make. He’d want to decide for himself, too, and he’d learned that lesson as harshly as anyone ever could. 

They said goodbye to Connie, wishing him the very best with his new life, and Connie told them he was sure they would make it back home, even if it was going to be difficult and scary. 

With Armin holding onto his back, Eren flew from the window, firing the 3DMG into the trees and lowering them silently down to the forest floor where the emergency horses were tacked up and tied to trees. The few guards that were awake at the hour were watching the paths for Titans, so once Eren had the horse loose and was in the saddle with Armin seated in front of him, he led the horse through the forest, off of the main route. It made passage slower, but they were camouflaged and there were no Titans – the forest floor thick with brush that made it a rather unappealing place for the giants to wander. 

When they finally reached the tree line, looking out over the expanse that would lead them home, Eren stopped for a moment, bracing himself for the greatest challenge of his life. 

“This is where even the most talented Scouts have died,” Eren said darkly, staring into the open terrain that had no trees or buildings breaking it up. “It’s so hard to use 3DMG out here, if we run into a Titan before we get back, we might not make it.” 

“I know,” Armin said softly, putting a hand over Eren’s that held the reins tightly. “I know it’s a risk.” 

“I’ll do my best,” Eren said firmly, taking in a deep breath. 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you,” Armin replied, turning in his seat and giving Eren a small, encouraging smile. “Come on, let’s go home.” 

Eren kicked the horse to get her moving, quickly getting her up to a solid, fast pace. Their best chance at survival was to race through the most dangerous zone as quickly as possible and hope they didn’t see a Titan. Without a full team, they simply didn’t have the luxury of pacing themselves. 

Back at home, Levi and Erwin were still up as the sun rose over the horizon, sitting with members of both the Scouts and the Garrison near the gate that Kitts managed. Once Hanji had been able to speak, she told them what she had seen – at least three male alphas in gas masks, that had been wearing military uniforms and 3DMG and had access to chemical weapons. 

Erwin had gathered their best and brightest, every soldier that he, Levi or Kitts felt was trustworthy, and they had wracked their brains, trying to figure out who might have taken the boys and what their motive might have been. Gunther had collected Bertolt and they had questioned him until they were satisfied he truly knew nothing this time, finding it to be another in a series of dead ends. 

When day broke, Levi knew the prospect of finding Eren had lessened. The longer someone was missing, the less likely they were to turn up at all, let alone alive. 

On top of it, Levi had no way of knowing if Eren was truly missing at all anymore. If Kenny had found him first, no leads on Eren’s kidnappers would even be helpful at that point. 

And even worse, Levi knew that if he did manage to find Eren, the other alpha would be at his door with a loaded pistol within the hour, ready to take Eren home with him until he’d gotten what he wanted. 

After being quiet for some time, Levi stood and motioned for Erwin to go talk to him privately, away from the other soldiers. 

“If we find them,” Levi whispered, looking into Erwin’s grief filled eyes, “you help me get away with Eren and we tell everyone that he’s dead.” 

“Levi… would that even…” 

“I’ll hide him,” Levi interrupted with desperation. “I’ll hide him inside the damn walls of the barracks if I have to, Erwin. I know it’s no life, but it’s better than the alternative. I can’t send him back to Kenny.” 

“There has to be another way…” 

“There _isn’t_ ,” Levi snapped, glaring at Erwin with urgency. “The only way Kenny will let it go is if he thinks Eren is dead. It’s the only way I can protect him. I need you to promise me, swear to me, you’ll go along with it.” 

“If… if this is truly what you want,” Erwin said, unsettled. “I just think that will be a very difficult life for both of you.” 

“No more difficult than him spending possibly years with Kenny and then having our baby killed,” Levi spat, looking up when he caught a commotion on top of the wall out of the corner of his eye. “What the hell is going on up there?” he asked, turning to try and get a better look. 

“I don’t know,” Erwin said, squinting in the early morning sunlight. “It looks like they see something out there.” 

“Fuck,” Levi muttered, snarling and shaking his head. “This is a perfect time for one of those freak Titans to show up and fuck everything up again.” 

Both men fired their 3DMG into the wall, flying up immediately in order to assess the situation, dread washing over Levi all over again. As if it wasn’t nearly impossible to find Eren now, with another attack by the Colossal or Armored Titan, and the chaos that would ensure, it was pretty damn likely he’d never see his mate again. 

“What’s going on?” Erwin asked to the confused Garrison standing atop the wall. “Is it a Titan?” 

“No,” one of the soldiers said, his eyebrows raised. “There’s… a horse. And it’s coming this way.” 

“What?” Erwin asked and Levi stalked over to one of the soldiers, snatching the binoculars from his hands to look for himself. 

His jaw dropped and he turned quickly to Erwin, grabbing his shirt and yanking him down to his face with wild eyes. “It’s Eren and Armin,” he hissed through his teeth, his muscles twitching as adrenaline coursed through his veins. 

“Open the gate!” Levi screamed, flying down as quickly as he could to get to the horses. 

“Sir, are you sure?” the soldiers at the gears asked and Levi turned to Kitts. “You want your omega back? Have them open the damn gates _now_!” 

“You heard him, open up the gates!” Kitts yelled, waving his arms wildly. 

Levi was out the moment the gate could fit himself and his horse outside, the mare kicking up dirt behind them as he raced toward the distant omegas. He could barely believe it, that they were on their way back to them from _outside the wall_ , and Levi couldn’t even process who might have brought them out there and why. It had to have been the Military Police, Levi reasoned, kicking his horse and urging her to go faster. They were the only ones that had both the means and the ability to go out there and a motive to fuck with both Erwin and Levi. Hell, it was even possible they had only really meant to fuck with Erwin and Levi and Kitts were both along for the ride. 

It barely mattered now, though. In a few minutes he’d have Eren back and he’d make sure that his mate was never separated from him again, no matter the cost. 

But, as always seemed to be the case for Levi, his relief was short lived. For in the distance, beyond his reach, he saw a Titan running toward the horse carrying Eren and Armin to the wall, one that was sure to reach the boys before he could ever make it. 

“Eren!” he screamed, tears filling his eyes as he kicked furiously to go faster, knowing it wasn’t enough but trying desperately to get to him in time. He was going to lose him this way, to a Titan, the way he’d lost every other person he’d ever cared about. Every other person he hadn’t been able to protect. Every person he had failed. 

“Eren…” Armin sputtered with terror, staring wide eyed behind them as the crashing of the Titan’s feet got closer. 

“We won’t make it,” Eren said coolly, pressing the reigns into Armin’s hands. “You’ve gotta go on without me. I’ll try to slow it down. If you can get close enough to the wall, the Garrison can help you.” 

“What?! Eren, no!” Armin yelled, shaking his head. “We said we were doing this together! I’m not gonna let you go kill yourself for me!” 

“Then we’ll both die!” Eren shot back, twisting and turning himself around on the horse. “This is _my choice_ , Armin! Let me do this, let me save your life!” 

“But, Eren…” 

“I’m the one that will live or die with my decision, the choice is mine, Armin, just go! Get back there and tell Levi I love him and I did it because it was the right thing, even though it was hard! You promise me you won’t tell anyone, not _anyone_ , about Mikasa or what you know is out here, Armin! You have to protect her and Connie, please!” 

“I…. I promise, Eren… I’ll protect them…” Armin swallowed, looking behind him as the Titan came closer. “You… you can do this. I know you can.” 

“Either way, this is how I want it to be,” Eren said, blinking back tears as he fired his 3DMG toward the running Titan. It caught the giant’s arm and he whipped off the racing horse, flying rapidly through the air, so much lighter than a typical soldier and moving much more quickly. He clenched his jaw, his swords drawn as the rage of everything, of every hurt and injustice he had ever felt kept him from being overcome with terror. 

This was for his mother, for his home that had been crushed, for the alpha and omega that had been thrown from the boat when they’d tried to escape. It was for Connie, Julian and all of the other omegas forced to be with alphas that hurt them. It was for Mikasa and every other alpha that was made to work the fields like slaves because they were a burden. It was for Levi that had such a difficult life and deserved a chance to finally be happy in a world that was determined to keep stealing it away from him. 

It was for himself. It was because he was strong and he was a fighter and he was done having those that were bigger than him control him like he was an animal. 

And when his blades hit the nape of the Titan’s neck, he pulled back, releasing his hooks from the giant’s shoulder as it reached behind itself to try and grab him. He was too quick, faster than the Titan was accustomed to, and Eren fired into him again, dealing a second, deadly blow, hitting his initial shot with precision and cutting deeper. 

Levi was screaming, watching Eren take on the Titan alone, too far for his own 3DMG to reach and allow him to assist, to save Eren’s life. 

But, the boy breezed through the air, past the Titan’s large hands, finishing him with a heart-stopping roar that made all of the birds fly into the sky. 

He watched the Titan fall, the ground shaking nearly as much as Levi’s hands and he rode into the blinding steam, calling out for his mate desperately as he choked to breathe. He slid down from his horse, his knees weak and barely able to carry him as he stumbled forward until he came upon the fallen Titan and Eren, standing on its shoulders, his swords drawn and his green eyes sparkling fiercely with pride. 

“Eren,” Levi gasped, looking up at the tiny thing, the boy that everyone else had dismissed as weak and incapable, his boy that had fought to prove himself and did, that took down a giant and showed himself to be skilled and brave, willing to risk his own life to save his friend, the best sort of soldier that humanity could ever hope to have on their side. 

“I did it, Levi,” Eren said from atop the Titan, the steam mixing with the morning sun around him and making him glow, his messy brown hair blowing in the wind as his lips slowly broke into a smile. “ _I did it.”_

He hopped down from the Titan and ran to Levi, jumping the last few steps and wrapping his arms around his alpha, nearly knocking the shaken man older with his enthusiasm. “I killed a Titan, Levi! I took him down, all by myself! I really did it!” 

“I saw,” Levi whispered, holding Eren tightly and burying his face in his hair, tears falling from his eyes and dampening the boy’s scalp. “You really did it.” 

“I’m okay,” Eren said softly, rubbing his cheek against his chest, his own eyes prickling with tears of joy. “No one hurt me, Levi. And Connie’s safe, he wanted to stay. But, they wanted to keep Armin and I and I… I wanted to come back to you. I needed to save myself this time, and I did.” 

“Who took you?” Levi asked, his voice cracking as he clung to his mate like he might disappear along with the Titan. 

“My sister,” Eren said, reaching up and touching Levi’s face with his small hand. “She and some of the other alphas were rescued after the walls came down by a group that lives outside the walls. It’s crazy, there is a whole other society out there, with people that have never even been inside our walls, even.” 

“What?” Levi asked, shaking his head and rubbing his scent into Eren’s hair. “You mean there is another human civilization?” 

“Yeah,” Eren said, pulling back from Levi enough to look into his eyes. “They didn’t like the unequal treatment and the monarchy and left nearly 100 years ago to start this new place. They have omegas in their military and they vote, even omegas, for who gets to be their leader. They have a base in the ancient forest right now, Mikasa said they go inside the walls to rescue omegas and good alphas that think like they do.” 

“Eren…” Levi shook his head slowly, his face falling as he looked down at the boy he loved so much it hurt. “Why… why did you come back here?” 

Eren furrowed his brows, squinting his eyes as he looked up at Levi. “Because I love you.” 

“But, you could have had a good life there,” Levi said, his heart breaking for his mate. “You and the baby would have been safe and you would have had your sister. She’s your family, Eren, you’ve had me looking for her for months, you could have been happy there…” 

“Levi,” Eren said softly, placing a finger over his lips. “I’m always going to care about Mikasa, she has been an important part of my life and helped make me the person I am today… but you and what we chose to create together is my future, and _this_ is what I want and I’ll fight anyone that threatens it.” 

“That’s… what I said to you…” Levi choked out and Eren nodded. 

“Yeah, it was. So you should understand why I came back. I love you, Levi. And this is the life I want, one with you as my future.” Eren lifted his eyebrows and smiled just slightly. “No matter how hard it is, or what it takes, I’m going to do it and fight for us.” 

Levi bent down, catching the sides of Eren’s face in his hands and pulling the boy’s lips against his own, kissing him both sweetly and fiercely, like a promise had been made. They were truly in this together until the end. 

“Let’s go back,” Levi whispered against his lips, rubbing his nose against his mate’s. “Before the steam clears and they can see we’re alive. Show me the way to their base.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And THAT'S what happened to Mikasa ;)
> 
> So begins a new phase of the story, with some new characters and new challenges <3
> 
> Thank you so, so very much to BriteFairy03 for beta reading this and making me 10,000% less terrified to post it <3 You are wonderful.


	21. Well I guess it would be nice if I could touch your body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know. There's a theme of "faith" in this chapter and that line from the song just seemed really fitting ;)

“Levi…” Eren shook his head slowly, dropping his hand to catch his alpha’s and giving it a squeeze. “I don’t know… we need to think about this.” He sighed, eyes falling away from Levi’s for the first time since they’d reunited. Eren didn’t want to admit to him that there was potential for it to go terribly wrong, even at this new place, but he knew he had to. There was too much at risk for him not to speak up. “I could go back there, but you… they don’t like you very much. Or Erwin. I don’t think you understand the situation…” 

“I understand the situation just fine,” Levi said quickly, grabbing onto Eren’s chin and lifting it. The situation on the other side of the wall was getting progressively worse by the day and Levi wasn’t sure how much worse anything they could be heading toward could possibly be when Eren had been unharmed. “If I bring you back home, Kenny is going to take you until you give him what he wants. He’s pissed that I lost you, he blames me for you being taken.” 

“What?” Eren asked, his eyes narrowing and his stomach dropping with fear. “You had an agreement, didn’t you? That I’d stay with you and then if the baby was an alpha…” 

“The way Kenny sees it, I broke our agreement by not protecting you from getting taken,” Levi explained, the very words painful to even say. He’d failed Eren and the baby, but now wasn’t the time to beat himself up over it. They had to move quickly. “Now he wants to keep you himself until he gets what he wants from you, because then he knows he’ll get it.” 

“But, it wasn’t your fault!” Eren exclaimed, his brows furrowing in despair. “They had gas and they drugged Hanji! Kenny wouldn’t have been able to stop them, either!” 

“It doesn’t matter,” Levi said firmly, though his heart softened at how vehemently his mate defended him. It meant the world to Levi that even after all of the mistakes he’d made, Eren still didn’t blame him for the kidnapping or resent him for their difficulties. He wanted to tell Eren so, that he loved him so fucking much for being such an amazing, understanding partner, but they were wasting precious time. The titan would evaporate and once it did, the steam would disappear as well as their cover. “We can’t go back there, Eren. Kenny will be waiting for us and he’ll take you from me, by force. I thought about hiding you, inside walls or in an attic, but what kind of life would that be for you? For our child?” 

“What if these people decide to kill you, Levi?” Tears welled up in Eren’s eyes and suddenly, he felt even more stuck than ever. It felt like the entire world was against them, both the parts they knew about and the ones that were still shrouded in mystery deep in the forest and outside the walls. “What if they lock you up? They don’t trust you, they hate the Survey Corps and they’re convinced you’ve brainwashed me and forced yourself on me. They think you’re the enemy! If I go back there, and they take you from me, I won’t even have Armin anymore!” 

“I’ll make them understand. Your sister…” 

“My sister _hates you_!” Eren snapped, fat tears rolling down his dusty cheeks. “Don’t you think I tried to reason with her? We had a huge fight, Levi! She thinks you messed with my head and took advantage of me. I tried to tell her how it really is, how I feel about you, but she wouldn’t listen!” 

It hurt his heart that Mikasa wouldn’t hear him out, wouldn’t understand. She was the only family he had left that mattered at all to him, and it was beyond frustrating that she made him feel so invalidated and voiceless – it was painful. 

“But she loves you,” Levi said coolly, trying his best not to allow the omega’s revelation to flame the fire of rage that had been reignited in his gut. He’d expected for himself and Eren’s sister to be allies, not enemies, but the most important thing was that she cared about Eren – and Levi couldn’t lose sight of that, in spite of how offended he was. “No matter how much she hates me, she won’t let them kill me. Not when she knows what it would do to _you_. She’ll want to convince you to hate me, too. To leave me. She won’t want me killed, she knows you’d never forgive her, no matter what she said once I was gone.” 

Eren squeezed his eyes shut, the wind whirling around them and causing Levi’s cape to surround him. It reminded him of the first time the alpha had done it, when they’d gone for a ride in the woods through the snow and had shared their first kiss and Levi had wrapped him up snugly inside his cape. It was before either of them knew about Kenny or the contract, and Eren longed for those days with Levi when the threat of being separated wasn’t constantly looming over their heads. 

He appreciated those moments so much more now. 

“I can’t lose you again,” Eren whispered, and Levi pulled him against his chest. “I can’t.” 

“You won’t,” Levi promised, wrapping his arms around Eren’s back and squeezing him tightly. He couldn’t be sure if Mikasa would act as he thought she would. He’d never met her, and it was possible she could be too overcome with emotion to act rationally. It was a chance, one that could end in disaster for him. He could be killed before they even allowed him to say a word. But, he had to believe that anyone calculated enough to pull off the mission to take Eren in the first place wouldn’t act sloppily. It seemed like a risk worth taking, compared to what was waiting for them back behind the walls. At least, even if things took a surprisingly bad turn, Eren and their baby would be safe. 

There was no chance of that back home. 

“At worst, they’ll imprison me.” Levi felt Eren tense in his arms and he leaned down to lift his mate into his arms. He wanted to be as close to Eren as possible, for as long as he could be, and he knew that he couldn’t perfectly predict what the future held. “If they do, you’ll fight for me until they relent and release me.” Eren nuzzled his damp face against his neck and Levi rested his cheek against his omega’s head. “There isn’t anyone else I’d rather have fight for me, you know,” he whispered, kissing the boy’s salty cheek. “I know you’ll give ‘em hell and you won’t give up until they cave. I trust you, Eren. I know you’ll protect me and fight for me just like I have for you. I’m not even worried. You’re brave and strong and I know you’d never give up.” 

Eren let out a sob, curling his arms tightly around his alpha’s neck. All of his life, he’d been treated as someone that needed to be protected and that couldn’t fight for anything, that needed someone bigger, stronger; another alpha to back him up. The only one that had ever seen him as anything more had been Armin, and Eren was sure it was one of the reasons he loved his friend so fiercely. Armin had believed in him and had been willing to follow him, and now Levi did, too. 

“I just love you so much,” Eren rasped, gripping Levi’s cape so tightly he couldn’t feel his fingers any longer. “You’re everything I needed and I’ll make her see it, I’ll make all of them see it, Levi. I promise, I won’t let you down.” 

“I know you won’t,” Levi said softly, glancing around at the steam. They had to leave now, or it would be too late. The Garrison would come out to assist at Kitts’ command and they would be screwed. He carried Eren to his horse, kissing his head once before peeling the clinging boy from his body and setting him on the horse. He mounted behind him and gave the mare a kick, heading toward the direction he’d seen Eren and Armin coming from earlier. 

On the way, he questioned his omega, gathering all of the information about the others as he could. 

It was incredible, really, to think that all of this time there had been people living completely different lives in some other place when they had thought they were all that was left of humanity. 

Maybe it had been foolish and ignorant, to think that all of humankind existed within the walls. The truth was, Levi had no idea what else was out there. It was taboo to even think about it, let alone speak of it, and Levi had spent so much of his life without even sunlight or fresh air that the rest of the world seemed like something that would remain mostly a mystery to him. They were never able to travel far enough outside the walls to see anything that was much different than what was inside them, aside from the titans. There were probably people and places beyond anything he ever could have imagined. 

There was a strange thrill at even just the possibility of getting to see some of it with Eren. 

There was also something satisfying about maybe having a chance to fight for humanity in a wholly different way. 

Eren knew that seeing the tree line should relax him. They were nearly out of the most dangerous territory for traveling, as once again they’d be able to use their 3DMG to skirt through the trees. But, since the wall had been breached, he’d come to hate what humans were capable of more than titans. Titans were predictable. They’d grab any human they could get without discrimination and they’d eat them. But, people, Eren had found, had much darker desires and motivations – even worse than slaughter. 

Humans could torture or abuse each other and cause them endless suffering; oppress those with less power and use and discard them at their whim. Humans knew how to cause pain in a plethora of ways, how to kill another’s spirit without ending their life, how to make it so that others would never feel safe – even within the strongest and tallest walls that could ever be built. 

For as much faith as Levi put in him, Eren was terrified of what would happen to his mate when they made contact with the others. He wanted to believe that Mikasa wouldn’t associate herself with people that would kill another person in cold blood, but they still might beat, imprison, or even torture Levi for information. 

All Eren really had to go on was his sister’s character and that she wouldn’t join forces with people that were worse than the threats that waited for them back at home. 

And even though his sister’s integrity and love for him should have been a comfort, knowing what his mate was up against, even the slightest risk made Eren a bundle of nerves. 

Once they entered the forest, Levi was on high alert. If they came at them with aggression, he needed to be prepared to defend himself – and his mate. 

“Does your sister know?” Levi whispered, his eyes flicking about at the tree branches. “About the baby?” 

Eren nodded, scowling as he brushed his hand protectively over his middle. “She was pissed.” 

He couldn’t even bring himself to sugarcoat it for his alpha. It stung and he was still angry at her reaction. 

Levi snorted, rolling his eyes and thoroughly unimpressed. No matter how much Eren’s sister hated him, even without _knowing_ him, Eren wanted this baby just as much as he did. At the very least, she could have been supportive. It was a decision they’d made together, knowing the risks, because they’d wanted a family. For someone that cared about her own family enough to go through with such an elaborate kidnapping, Levi thought she should understand how Eren might feel about their baby. 

“She’ll get over it,” Levi muttered, looping an arm around Eren and stopping his horse the moment he heard the distinct whizzing sound of 3DMG. 

They’d been spotted. 

“Drop the reins and hold up your hands, both of you,” a voice boomed from behind the camouflage of greenery. “Do _not_ reach for your weapons.” 

Eren glanced behind himself at Levi, eyes wide and lips parted. The alpha nodded, slowly pulling his arm away from the teen and letting the reins fall into Eren’s lap as he raised his hands. The omega followed suit, though not lifting his hands quite as high, and leaning back against Levi’s chest. 

“The omega stayed with us on his own volition,” the same voice continued from out of sight. “We are prepared to defend him.” 

“We’re not looking for any trouble,” Levi said clearly, carefully watching the slight movements among the branches where the strangers were lining up and surrounding them. 

“It’s too late for that,” the male said, his voice tense with anger. 

“I’d like to speak to your Commander,” Levi said as calmly as he could, growing frustrated that none of the others had shown themselves when he wasn’t acting aggressive. “We didn’t come here to take Connie. We’d like to join you.” 

There was silence for several minutes, the murmur of voices in the trees ones of disbelief and confusion. 

“Get off the horse and walk ten steps in front of it.” 

Slowly, Levi dismounted from the horse, taking Eren by the hand and helping him down. They held hands, walking the ten paces that the other had demanded. When they stopped, Eren leaned against Levi and his alpha put his arm around him, bracing himself for what was to come. 

Sure enough, a tall, dark-haired alpha swooped down from the trees, flanked by two others on each side. Immediately, there was a sword at Levi’s throat and Eren was pulled from him. He remained passive and still, only turning his head when his omega screamed and fought against the soldier trying to restrain him and take him further from Levi. 

“Don’t hurt him,” Levi ordered, his chin high and arms twisted behind his back. “He’s done nothing to you.” 

“Done nothing?” the alpha that Eren didn’t recognize spat at Levi. “He jeopardized the lives of all our people with this stunt! Bringing _you_ here, of all people! Starting a war with the Scouting Legion when we were trying to _help him_!” 

“There won’t be any war with the Scouting Legion,” Levi insisted, grunting as metal handcuffs were put on him and he was restrained. “Even if Erwin found out that we’re here, he’d cover it up. We have no issues with you, aside from the kidnapping of our mates.” 

“You’re a part of the very government’s military that we all have rejected! Our entire civilization is made up of refugees from your lands or their descendants! You have issues with us, we represent everything you fear and hate!” the alpha bellowed, taking a step toward Levi and smacking him across the face. 

“Stop it!” Eren yelled, jerking against the alpha holding onto him and digging his heels into the ground. 

“We can’t let him live,” the alpha said to the others, glaring hard at Levi who remained still. “Now that he’s seen this place, we have to kill him. The Commander would…” 

“The Commander would have you sent home for insubordination and probably worse if you ever killed an unarmed man.” 

Eren’s head snapped up at the familiar voice, much less soft and gentle than the last time he’d heard it. It was the commander’s mate, Marco, who had just landed near the alpha threatening Levi and looked far more serious than the night before. 

“Commander Kirstein would be furious if you took such a drastic action while he wasn’t here,” Marco said coolly, glancing over at Eren and catching the other omega’s eyes. “This Scout asked to speak with him, it’s a simple request and I think we should grant it. I know that the commander would want to talk to him.” 

“He’s dangerous,” the other alpha argued, waving an arm at Levi. “He could kill some of us before your husband even gets back here!” 

“You mean to tell me that there is no way to protect our people without him being dead?” Marco shook his head, putting his hand on the man’s wrist that was holding his sword to Levi’s neck and gently pulling it downward and away from his exposed flesh. “You’ll contain him, surround him with guards and wait for the commander and the others to return. If you harm him, you’re no better than them.” 

“Fine,” the alpha grumbled in concession, waving for the rest of the soldiers to stand down. “We’ll put him in one of the rooms and keep him restrained and surrounded. But what about the omega?” 

Marco turned toward Eren, who was still struggling to break free from the alpha holding him, his teal eyes filled with unspilled tears. 

“Keep them together,” he said plainly, resting a hand on the large curve of his belly. “It makes no sense to divide our resources and attention.” 

Eren lifted his eyebrows, wondering if this was actually an attempt by Marco to be kind or charity of some sort. He wasn’t keen on being pitied by the ‘husband’ of that asshole commander, but he wasn’t going to open his mouth and screw up his opportunity to stay with Levi. 

Their 3DMG was removed, and they were searched for weapons. Once the others were satisfied that there were no obvious means for escape available to either of them, Eren and Levi were both carried up to one of rooms that had been built high in the trees. 

It was nearly exactly the same as the one Eren had been held in before, with a simple bed and one small window. Of course, now that they no longer had their gear, an escape from the window wasn’t possible even in the event of an emergency. 

Eren soured at that thought as the alpha holding him released him into the room behind Levi. 

“We’ll be right outside, so don’t try anything stupid,” he snapped, taking a step back and toward the door. “If our commander comes back alive, after risking his life again to go looking for _you_ , it will be up to him if he wants to speak with either of you.” 

Eren took a challenging step toward the alpha, and Levi came close to him. 

“Eren, stop,” Levi said quickly, giving the other alpha a nod. “Thanks.” 

The door shut and after the click of the lock, Eren turned to Levi, shaking his head with dismay. 

“Why didn’t you fight back? That jerk hit you and I know you could have taken him!” 

“You’re not seeing the big picture,” Levi sighed, walking away from his mate to sit on the bed, his hands still cuffed behind his back. “That guy was a nobody. He has no authority to make the decisions he was. He was a piece of shit, but he wanted a reaction. Then he could tell his commander that anything he did was self-defense. Now, as it is, when their commander comes back he might be open to a talk with me. I showed I wasn’t going to be aggressive or hostile.” 

“Still, I don’t like them treating you that way,” Eren grumbled, flopping down beside Levi on the bed. “They all assume things about you, me, the Survey Corps… that aren’t true. It’s so frustrating! Even my own sister won’t listen.” 

“Did your sister used to listen to you?” Levi asked with genuine curiosity. “Before she joined these people, was she more open-minded?” 

Eren huffed and rolled his eyes. She really wasn’t. She’d always held strong opinions, often ones that conflicted with Eren’s, and they’d butted heads quite a bit growing up because of it. 

“I mean, not really,” Eren admitted. “Like, as soon as I told her I wanted to join the Survey Corps, she ran right home and ratted me out to my parents and I got a big lecture about how I can never do that and I need to be reasonable. She’s always treated me like I’m not strong enough to do things on my own, like I need someone to look after me and take care of me. And unlike you, she didn’t try to help me be more independent. I’ve never felt like she thought of me as an equal, so it’s weird that now she’s here and preaching to me that you don’t see me that way. It’s like she completely forgets I saved her life and I’m just as capable as she is.” 

Levi smirked, his head dropping down and hair falling over his cheek bones. Mikasa was just as much a product of their environment as him, if not more, because she grew up as a more privileged alpha on the surface. It was ironic she couldn’t see it that Levi was actually quite a bit more progressive with his views than she was. 

“I made the same mistakes when I first met you,” Levi confessed. “I thought you were my responsibility and that I needed to protect you without taking into account just how capable you are and how much you can do for yourself – and for me. She was raised by the same asshole that wanted to sell you off to my shithead uncle, she’s going to have some issues she needs to work through. Give her a chance for some personal growth now that I’m here and you don’t have to fight about leaving. If she can’t see you as her equal, fuck her, but maybe she’ll reflect on how she’s treated you. I have.” 

Eren turned, looping his arms around Levi’s neck and hugging him. “And that’s what they don’t understand. You’ve helped me be so much more than I ever thought I could. You’ve made me happy to be who I am, I don’t… I used to… I was so frustrated before…” 

“I know,” Levi said quietly, kissing the side of his mate’s head. He wanted to hold Eren, pull him into his lap and bury his face in his neck, but his wrists were locked securely behind his back. “You’ve been happier, and I know if it wasn’t for the shit with Kenny hanging over us you’d be doing even better. Even if this place falls short of what they claim to be, at least here we won’t have that to worry about anymore. But, seeing an omega in a military uniform giving orders,” Levi smiled, imagining Eren in such a position and how fulfilled he’d be, “it makes me think this will be better for us, especially you and the baby, than being back home ever would have been, even without the issues with Kenny.” 

“Maybe,” Eren whispered, crawling into Levi’s lap and pressing his lips to his alpha’s neck. “I just want the three of us to be together. All of the other stuff, if it’s all true… it would be an amazing bonus. But, with how things have been, being separated from you and Kenny threatening to take the baby… I just know that us being safe and a family is what I need the most.” 

“Me too,” Levi admitted, resting his chin on Eren’s shoulder. His eyes drooped at the familiar scent of his pregnant mate, so sweet and alluring. It flared the alpha’s pride, knowing his beautiful omega’s belly was just beginning to swell with his baby and every other alpha was sure to smell it on him as it was. His scent said he was mated, taken, cared for and loved. It was a statement that if any other alpha threatened him, they’d face a battle wrought with extreme aggression. 

“I want to touch you, your belly, and I can’t,” Levi murmured, kissing behind Eren’s ear and making the omega shiver. “I missed you. Both of you.” 

Eren hummed, grinning slowly and melting against Levi’s chest. “We missed you, too, daddy.” 

Levi chuckled lowly as Eren started to trail kisses up the curve of his neck, his wrists straining against their bindings. “Don’t do that when I can’t do anything about it.” 

Eren grinned mischievously, sliding his hips forward in Levi’s lap and settling his bottom down on the slight swell. “You can’t, but _I_ can…” 

Levi’s skin tingled with the thrill of his mate having so much desire for him that he’d take the lead, and he moaned when Eren’s tongue traced over the shell of his ear. If he was being completely honest, once he’d been reunited with Eren he would have loved to bring him back home to their bed and consummated their relationship all over again. His instincts were gnawing at the back of him mind, telling him to reestablish their bond and make every trace of a foreign scent on his pregnant mate disappear. It was primal, wanting Eren to be so filled with his cum that it leaked into his panties and he reeked of his alpha, but it hadn’t been rational or wise in the situation. 

His mate’s safety had been of paramount importance, even when Levi had wanted to sink his teeth into his tender flesh all over again and reclaim what was his. 

“You don’t even know how much I want to take you home right now,” Levi growled, muscles tensing as his arms pulled at the restraints. 

“I think I might have an idea,” Eren whispered, placing his hands on Levi’s cheeks and lifting his face from where it was buried in his neck. He placed feather light kisses all over his alpha’s face, his eyelids, his nose. He was slow and methodical, and Levi’s muscles flexed after each touch of his lips. “I think…” Eren murmured, his lips tantalizingly close to Levi’s, “that you want to toss me down onto this bed and make love to me right here, with all these people right outside the room…” 

Levi exhaled sharply and parted his lips, straining for Eren’s that were so mouthwateringly close. His omega wasn’t wrong. He wanted to make him wet and needy, indulge in the heady reminder that Eren wanted him and only him. 

“You want to fuck me into such a state that I’m screaming your name for all of them to hear, because you want every single one of them to know I’m yours,” Eren purred as he rocked slowly in Levi’s lap, his breath mingling with the panting alpha’s as he rubbed his mate to full hardness with his round little ass. 

“You know me so well,” Levi gritted through his teeth, fists clenching. It was impossible to fuck Eren the way his instincts urged him to without the use of his hands. He wanted to make his omega fall apart completely, just as he had during his heat. His body ached to dominate his mate in bed and remind his omega that he was taken and had a strong, worthy alpha. 

But, none of that was possible, and he was left with his cock straining against Eren’s teasing without a thing he could do about it. 

Eren’s hand fell into his lap, toying with the button of his pants with a playful smile, and Levi involuntarily lifted his hips to encourage him. 

“Eager, huh?” Eren smirked, pulling his lip between his teeth in a surprisingly alluring, devilish way. 

“They might come in here…” Levi warned halfheartedly, secretly wishing they would. Let them see how badly Eren wanted him. Maybe then they’d stop acting like he was some sort of monster forcing some otherwise innocent angel into being intimate with him. 

The more Levi thought about them catching them in the act, the more he liked the idea. 

“So?” Eren asked sweetly, popping open Levi’s button and pulling the zipper down over his bulge. “I guess I better make it good then, huh?” 

Levi smiled, his face flushed as Eren fished a delicate hand into his shorts and wrapped his thin fingers around his heated cock. Eren was brave, steadfast and a firecracker. He wasn’t afraid to stand his ground or stir up some shit. He knew what he wanted and he wouldn’t ever let anything stand in his way of getting it. 

Levi couldn’t possibly have loved him more. 

And his chest tightened when his beautiful mate slid down to the floor, an impish sparkle in his eyes as he settled on his knees between Levi’s parted thighs. It was something they hadn’t really tried since Eren’s heat. Levi was always so set on going through the motions of breeding his mate that it had been tossed to the wayside with his razor-like focus on mounting his mate. 

Eren pulled back his shorts and Levi hissed when his cock sprang free and hit the cool air, precum welling up at the tip with the thrill of being exposed. A shiny pearl began to drip down his shaft, and Eren leaned forward to catch it with his tongue, teal eyes wide and fixed on his alpha’s lidded ones. 

“Eren,” he rasped, struggling against his restraints again. He wanted to twist his hands into his mate’s soft hair and guide his slick, pink lips over his cock. 

But his omega was in complete control, and instead of deep-throating him, he pressed a wet kiss to the base of Levi’s straining erection and made it jump with need and spill more of the salty lubricant that would help him stuff himself nicely into his mate’s snug little hole – if only he could. 

“Baby, please,” he hissed as Eren trailed light kisses up his shaft, brushing the side of his nose against it and darting his pretty, pink tongue out here and there to taste him. 

Eren giggled in a low, sultry voice that Levi had never heard from the petite omega, and Levi groaned and bucked his hips. 

“Be patient,” Eren chided, nipping his way up and down Levi’s length with his lips. “You’ve licked me all over, but I’ve never gotten the chance…” 

Eren slid Levi’s pants and shorts down his thighs and dipped his hand down into warm space he’d freed, splaying his fingers behind Levi’s full testicles and lightly dragging them over the sensitive skin. 

Levi squirmed on the bed, unable to do anything but sit and allow his omega to explore his body and take his time, and he just about came on the spot when Eren wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and swirled his tongue over the slit to catch the beads of precum that were streaming out of him in anticipation. 

Eren hummed as he lowered his hot little mouth on Levi’s shaft, and it sent vibrations straight to the alpha’s gut. He bit into his lip and jerked against the handcuffs, chafing his wrists and arching his back at the mixture of pleasure and pain. Eren tickled his balls while he flicked his tongue up and down his length, and Levi’s stomach tightened up with his impending release. 

“No,” Eren ordered, releasing Levi’s hardness with a pop. It bounced in the alpha’s lap, shining and wet with the omega’s spit and Levi whined lowly. “I want it inside me.” 

He stood then, taking his time to unbutton his pants and slide them over his petite hips. Eren kicked them away, along with his damp panties, and once again Levi felt a familiar surge of hormones that made him want to pin his omega to the bed and fuck him into the mattress. 

Eren’s shirt was long enough to cover not only his body, but his hardness, and Levi yearned to rip it open so he could see everything that was his. 

“I want to see you,” Levi pleaded breathlessly, and Eren quirked an eyebrow. 

“Like this?” He asked with feigned innocence, pulling apart the top button of his shirt much too slowly for Levi’s liking. 

“All of them. Please, baby,” Levi rasped, tracing his tongue over his teeth at the subconscious urge to bite and bruise his mate’s skin. 

Eren worked his way down the buttons of his shirt, smirking at the way his alpha had already come undone and was practically drooling at just the mere sight of him. 

Maybe doing things differently for once wasn’t so bad after all. 

Levi sighed when the last button was undone and the white shirt opened up, revealing Eren’s smooth chest, his slightly curved middle, and his rock hard cock, dripping precum just like Levi’s own. 

He wanted to touch his mate so terribly, pinch his pretty nipples and trace his fingertips over his bred belly, tease his hardness until slick dribbled down his thighs. 

“Come here,” he murmured, his entire body flaming with excitement as Eren slowly, coyly, climbed into his lap and straddled him. 

“You can’t get me ready,” the omega surmised, brushing his smaller cock against Levi’s. “I’m wet, but if I don’t get opened up a little, it’ll probably hurt…” 

“Finger yourself,” Levi suggested, his own curling at the mere memory of being inside Eren’s tight heat. 

Eren kissed his cheek and turned around in his lap, his back to his alpha and arching to expose his glistening hole. 

Levi groaned, desperate to grab his beautiful omega’s hips and lathe his tongue over his sweetness. But, all he could do was watch as Eren carefully traced the tip of his index finger around his entrance. It was timid and precious and sexy, the omega never having touched himself that way before and letting Levi watch him in such an intimate position. 

“That’s it, baby,” Levi murmured, heady with desire from his mate’s tantalizing scent. “Go slow and it won’t hurt.” 

Levi’s voice was low and gravelly, and Eren’s eyes fell shut as he slipped his finger inside himself up to his first knuckle. He wanted his alpha badly enough to do this, even if he wasn’t quite sure what he was doing. 

It didn’t feel nearly as incredible as it did when Levi did it for him, and although he pressed deeper inside, he couldn’t find that spot Levi always did that made him see stars. 

He whined, twisting in Levi’s lap and leaning forward with a hand on his alpha’s knee, needy for that jolt of pleasure that would made his belly coil up with need. 

“Shh,” Levi hushed him, only pulling his eyes from Eren’s wanting cunt for a moment to eye his own slick cock. “Slide in another finger and spread them apart…” 

Eren followed Levi’s suggestion, relieved not to feel any pain, but still finding it all rather awkward compared to what his lover did. 

“It feels different when you do it,” Eren admitted quietly, and Levi couldn’t help but feel validated that his little mate needed him so. 

“Your fingers aren’t long enough,” Levi explained, his vision blurring as Eren began to scissor himself right before his eyes. He’d never seen an omega behaving in such a way, having never bothered with foreplay or being an audience for anything illicit that other alphas might have gathered to watch. “We fit together just right.” 

Levi felt a mixture of disappointment and relief when Eren removed his fingers, then gasped when the omega’s small hand wrapped around the base of his cock. Eren pressed the rubbery head against his entrance, nudging and rubbing it against his wet, pink hole, and Levi had to bite harshly into his own lip to stop himself from lurching forward and sinking his teeth into his mate’s delicate neck. 

“Go slow,” Levi choked when he felt Eren open up around the head of his cock and clamp down on it. “It’s alright, baby. Take your time.” 

Eren eased himself onto Levi’s cock, moaning as he took each inch until the alpha bottomed out deep inside him. He felt so full, and it was exactly what he needed – to be connected to his mate again. 

“You feel so good,” Levi mumbled, dizzy and a bit disoriented with having his movements confined. “Wanna fuck you till I pass out.” 

Eren purred, leaning back against Levi’s chest all full of cock, his head tipping to the side as his alpha nuzzled into his neck. “This is fun,” he murmured, shifting his bottom just slightly as he settled into Levi’s lap, “but I miss your hands on me.” 

Levi looked down at his mate’s perfect body and couldn’t disagree that he wanted to touch him everywhere, map out each dip and curve as if his fingertips had forgotten. 

He’d have to settle for the next best thing. 

“Pinch your nipple,” he whispered against Eren’s ear, his breath heated and wet. Levi brushed his nose lower, pressing a kiss against the omega’s sweetly scented skin, and Eren shivered in his lap. 

“Okay,” he breathed, drawing a hand tentatively up to one of the pink nubs and brushing his fingers over it. He gasped at how sensitive they were, and Levi smirked and gave a slow roll of his hips. 

“Feel good?” he asked the moaning omega, and Eren nodded his head rapidly. “Do what I said, give it a squeeze.” 

Eren caught the warm pearl between his index finger and thumb and pinched, groaning like he was in heat, loud, low and guttural. 

“That’s it,” Levi praised, lifting his hips so the slight omega would begin to bounce in his lap. “Now ride my cock.” 

Eren reached behind himself, wrapping an arm around Levi’s neck for stability as he started to fuck himself on his alpha’s dick. He grabbed for his own leaking cock with his other hand, pawing and tugging at it erratically as his ass tightened around Levi. 

His lack of coordination was endearing, if not slightly frustrating. Levi couldn’t guide Eren’s hips or help him establish a rhythm, and he needed to cum desperately. But watching his mate pleasure himself with his dick made the teen’s awkwardness arousing. 

“Turn around,” Levi suggested, mouthing at the omega’s sweaty neck. “I wanna kiss you.” 

Eren slowed after a few more bounces and spun around, carefully guiding Levi’s cock back inside his tightness. He went fast this time and hissed, fingers digging into Levi’s shoulder’s when he felt that familiar burst of pleasure. 

“There we go,” Levi chuckled, thrusting his hips up and making Eren’s mouth hang open as he moaned. “Just like that, come on baby.” 

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck, bracing himself for the ride as he began to impale himself onto his mate’s cock in time with his upward thrusts. With each snap of his hips, Levi rubbed against the button inside him that made Eren’s brain scramble and his body tighten and loosen in all the right places. 

He was lost in the waves of pleasure, crying out his alpha’s name and babbling about just how good Levi made him feel. Eren was loud and uninhibited, in spite of the potential or because of it, Levi couldn’t be sure, but it only egged him on to drive his omega into a state of euphoria where he’d be even more verbal. 

“Cum in me like you’re gonna give me another baby,” Eren demanded loudly, and Levi’s lips crashed into his parted ones, aggressively taking his mouth as his cock exploded in his mate’s cunt and began to coat the tightening walls with his thick, white cum. Oh, he could barely wait for Eren’s next heat, and hearing his little omega lust to be bred put him fully behind the point of no return. 

Eren’s body tightened up on him like a vice and the omega cried out in the sweetest way, breaking their kiss and tossing his head to the side as his own cum spilled all over Levi’s shirt. He looped his legs around Levi’s back and clung to him, riding it out and staying connected to him long after his orgasm had ended and Levi’s cum had started to slowly leak from his satisfied cunt without a knot to keep it all inside. 

He collapsed forward, his head falling against Levi’s chest as his heavy eyelids fell shut. It felt so good to have his alpha back, to be together again. But, as he wrapped his arms around Levi, he ached for his mate to be able to hug him back and hold him. 

“I love you,” Levi whispered, ducking his head down to kiss his omega’s sweaty, messy hair. “When I get these cuffs off, I’ll make love to you the way you deserve.” 

Eren nodded, lifting his head and placing his sweaty palms on Levi’s equally sweaty cheeks. 

“That wasn’t half bad though,” the omega said with a slight smile, and Levi grinned lazily back at him. 

“No, it wasn’t.” 

He kissed Eren then, feeling strangely happy in spite of the circumstances and that he was somewhat of a prisoner at the moment. 

He could be wrong, but he believed that where they were at was better than where they’d been, and he wasn’t prepared to give up his hope for a better life for his family just yet. 

There was a timid knock on the door and Levi turned his head while Eren shifted in his lap to cover them up as much as possible with his shirt. 

“Yeah?” Levi called over, and a female alpha opened the door enough to stick her head inside, her cheeks burning red. 

Eren immediately recognized her as Sasha, the alpha that had been flirting with Connie. 

“Um, I hope I’m not… interrupting anything… but the commander will see you now, Levi.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi is meeting Jean and Mikasa in the next chapter. Sorry I couldn't fit it into this one, but... there was smut! Handcuffed Levi smut! So um, please don't be mad <3
> 
> Chapter title from George Michael's Faith
> 
> Thank you so very much to @britefairy03 for beta reading this chapter for me, it was a hot mess of hilarious typos and you are the best!


	22. It's a gamble, double down or don't

Levi couldn’t help but smirk at the way the flustered alpha avoided making eye contact with him. 

Let her be uncomfortable. It couldn’t compare to how this group had made him feel when they had kidnapped Eren. 

“Can I have a minute to get my pants on?” Levi asked as Eren curled closer, his forehead resting in the alpha’s neck. “Or, I could just…” 

“No!” the alpha female interrupted with a shake of her head, her brown ponytail tossing side to side rapidly. “I’ll wait outside.” 

She shut the door quickly, and they were alone again in the small room high in the trees. 

“I still don’t like this,” Eren admitted quietly, unmoving in Levi’s lap. He wanted to believe that Levi knew what he was doing, that this was a calculated risk that would ultimately pay off in their favor, but the thought of losing his alpha again was a fear he simply couldn’t shake. 

“The worst they’ll do is imprison me,” Levi thought aloud, kissing Eren’s hair and resting his chin on his head. “And then you’ll put pressure on your sister until I’m released. Their commander isn’t going to sentence me to death, not now, not after I surrendered in the field.” 

“If they imprison you, I’ll still lose you,” Eren argued, shrugging his shoulders high. 

Levi longed to wrap his arms around him and hold him, hug away his worries. 

Eren was strong as fuck; there was no questioning that. But, he was pregnant, and he had been through so much. He deserved to have his mate by his side, supporting him and loving him. 

“I’m not going to let that happen,” Levi promised, petting Eren’s hair with his cheek. Whatever it took, he’d get the commander to understand he wasn’t a threat to them. 

It had to work. 

It was the truth. 

If he could just reason with them, get them to understand he could be an asset and fighting on their side, maybe this wouldn’t have to turn out painfully for both himself and his mate. 

At the very worst, at least Eren and the baby would be safe from Kenny here. 

“Come on, help me get dressed,” Levi suggested, eliciting a stubborn groan from the omega. “I need to talk to him to get this taken care of.” 

Reluctantly, Eren crawled out of Levi’s lap, his heart sinking as he moved away from his mate. Having sex had seemed like a good idea, especially under the assumption everyone could hear them, but now it only served to make Eren feel worse about their predicament. He wanted to curl up in bed with Levi and reconnect, tell him over and over how much he loved him and had missed him, how he was willing to take down Titans – and did – just to be with him. 

He didn’t much like being robbed of those moments. 

“You know, I was able to get you back from a sociopath,” Levi stated plainly, lifting his eyebrows and looking down on Eren as the omega adjusted his clothes. “You should have a little more faith in my negotiation skills.” 

Eren ran his teeth over his lip, buttoning up Levi’s pants and straightening his shirt. It was true that Levi had gotten him back from Kenny, but he had also promised away their first born alpha child in the process. Eren didn’t want to give anything up to these people, not after they’d already tried to steal him away from his mate. 

He followed Levi sullenly toward the door, and opened it to several alphas standing on the deck before them. 

“So, I’m Captain Sasha Braus,” the girl with the pony tail said, offering her hand to shake Levi’s and then blushing when she realized his were cuffed behind his back. “Uh, so anyway, I’ll be escorting you to Commander Kirstein along with a few others…” She motioned over her shoulder to what Eren counted as eight other alphas, and the teen raised an eyebrow. 

“What do you think we’re gonna do? Attack you?” Eren snorted, placing a hand on his hip. “He’s cuffed and I’m just an omega.” 

Sasha’s eyebrows pressed together, and she turned her attention to Eren, looking down at him quizzically. “I have some omegas on my team and they’re far from ‘just’ an omega. I know what you had to do to get out of here and you have abilities we’ve never seen from any omegas from inside the walls. Not because they’re incapable, but because they never had the chance to learn.” Sasha glanced at Levi and back to Eren. “Since you were trained by the strongest soldier humanity has ever known, I think we should take you just as seriously, don’t you?” 

Eren wasn’t sure what to say, looking up at Levi who gave him a purposeful stare. 

“I’ll see you soon,” Levi told him, though he wasn’t entirely sure he would. He hated to put any additional stress on his pregnant mate, but the truth was that Levi really didn’t know what the commander would decide. It was best not to put any additional strain onto Eren until it was necessary. After all, the omega had just killed a titan on his own that morning. He needed some time to calm down. 

“I love you,” Eren whispered in a way that sent a chill down Levi’s spine. Like the omega fully believed he might never see his mate again. 

“I love you, too,” Levi said as he took a step forward to kiss his little mate’s hair. Two alphas had their arms looped through his and pulled him back then, guiding him away from Eren and toward, Levi presumed, where the commander was waiting for him. He kept eye contact with Eren as long as he could, feeling pain in his heart when he saw the boy’s eyes well up with tears before he turned a corner. 

Sasha opened the door to another room that had been built into the trees and Levi stepped inside, stopping and taking care to stand at attention when the bi-colored hair alpha stood up from his makeshift wooden desk. 

The two soldiers flanking Levi saluted him, and Levi gave the commander a respectful nod. 

“You’re dismissed,” the commander said plainly, waving away the surprised soldiers. For a moment, one looked poised to argue, but then thinking better of questioning his superior’s command, turned and walked out of the room, leaving Levi alone with the commander. 

“Have a seat,” the commander suggested, walking back around his desk to sit down as Levi did the same, his arms still cuffed behind his back. “I’m Commander Kirstein,” he introduced himself, seemingly moving to reach out his hand to Levi and then realizing a handshake wasn’t possible. “I’m the leader of the Recon Corps and ultimately responsible for the safety of the soldiers, refugees and those back at home. I understand your arrival here wasn’t met with too much enthusiasm, but I hope you can understand why your appearance has been cause for some concern?” 

“I do,” Levi agreed, remaining calm and still in his seat. The commander was being respectful, and Levi didn’t want to give him any reason to change his demeanor. “I understand that you want to keep your people safe, and I appreciate the soldier stepping in and honoring my request to meet with you. I didn’t come here as an act of war. Eren, my mate, and I… we’re not a threat. We’re refugees, just like the others you’ve brought here from inside the walls.” Levi sucked in a breath, noting how Kirstein was listening critically. At least he was willing to hear him out. 

“I understand why this place would be appealing to Eren,” the commander started, leaning back in his chair and lifting his eyebrows. “But you? That’s where you’ve lost me. You’re a captain, the right hand to the commander of the Scouting Legion. You’ve been entrenched in a culture the defies everything we believe in; to the point you’ve held a leadership role for years in the military. You have nothing to gain by joining us and everything to lose. It makes no sense for you to be here unless you plan to infiltrate and send information back to Smith. You can see why my people would be skeptical that you – of all people – would come here in peace, can’t you?” 

“I can,” Levi said with a sigh. He knew it was going to be a hard sell, and he wasn’t sure if the commander would be able to understand where he was coming from right away. It was part of the risk, but he needed to try and explain himself. “But, I’m not here for myself, or for Erwin. I’m here for Eren.” Kirstein’s brows softened slightly from their expectant arch, and Levi continued. “The one that stepped in earlier, he’s your mate, isn’t he?” 

“My husband,” Kirstein corrected, nodding for Levi to continue. 

“Right…” Levi cleared his throat. He wasn’t sure exactly what sort of title it was, but it seemed to hold some of the same meaning as ‘mate’ and that was enough for Levi to make his point. “And I’m sure you want the best for him and that baby he’s carrying, right? You’d give all this up, your position, the power, everything that came along with it if it meant something better for them, wouldn’t you?” 

“I would,” the commander said carefully, leaning forward in his chair and placing his forearms across his desk. “But, I’m not sure I understand why _you_ would. How you don’t think that maintaining your position with the security you have in the Scouts is what would be best. You’re giving all that up to come here, a place you know almost nothing about, run by people whose beliefs conflict with your own? That’s a pretty big risk, Ackerman. Especially since I hear Eren is pregnant.” 

“Our situation back at home, it isn’t what you think it is,” Levi argued, his gut twisting at just how much upheaval their lives really were in. Eren should be someplace safe, preparing for the baby without needing to worry about where they’d be waking up the next day or where their next meal would come from… or if they would even still be together. “It’s not safe, not for Eren or the baby. That’s why I thought if we came here, they could have a better life.” 

The commander smirked, chuckling humorlessly and shaking his head. “Ackerman, I know you brought Eren home from a _cage_. I’m having a hard time believing you care so much about his quality of life.” 

“It’s not something I ever wanted to do,” Levi gritted through clenched teeth, trying to hold back his frustration of having his mistakes thrown in his face. “I’ve apologized to Eren for it and he’s forgiven me. We’ve moved past it.” 

“He forgives you? After you treated him like he was no more than a pet? And we’re supposed to believe that Eren’s feelings are genuine?” the commander asked sardonically. “I’m sorry to tell you that Eren isn’t the first omega to show up here convinced he accepts the way his alpha has treated him and he probably won’t be the last. He’s been dependent on keeping you happy for his own survival, Ackerman. They convince themselves there is more there than there actually is. It’s easier to live with it if he can believe you love him and care for him. He had no choice but to bond with you, he spent his heat with you, now he’s pregnant with your baby.” 

“I know all that,” Levi hissed, his wrists straining against the cuffs. “But I knew I fucked up and I tried to make it right. I _do_ love him. It’s why I’m here, why I’m willing to take this risk and lose everything if it gives me a chance of him having a better life. Do you think I’m stupid? Do you think I don’t know you might lock me up or even kill me? I came here knowing damn well that it was a possibility and it was still better than what was waiting for us back at home!” 

The commander blinked, like he was surprised at Levi’s response, and his nose crinkled slightly. “What’s so bad about going home? If you want me to believe any of this, you’re going to need to put it all out there, Ackerman.” 

Levi dropped his head, his hands in fists behind his back. He didn’t want to run down a list of all his failures to this other alpha, but he had no choice. There was no other way to convince the commander that he was sincere. 

“I know you don’t believe it, but I do love Eren,” Levi started, his stomach sick. “I never planned to have an omega or a mate. But, he called out to me that day and I just… I couldn’t just leave him there. Maybe it was selfish, I know I was shitty and I didn’t know what the fuck I was doing, but all I ever really wanted was to protect him and give him a good life. I didn’t know how. I don’t come from a place like this, I don’t even come from a place like Trost. I had to learn how to do things right, but I wanted to, and I gave him my best. And to do that, I knew I had to give him what he needed. The more I found out about him, that he couldn’t even read or ride a horse… I wanted to teach him and help him get more out of life.” 

“So, you did teach him how to ride,” the commander said with slight nod. “Mikasa had told us he didn’t know how.” 

“And he didn’t,” Levi explained, catching eyes with the commander. “Not until I taught him how. And I couldn’t understand why his father had been so set on keeping him immobile and illiterate. Not until Erwin suggested it was because Eren had been promised to another alpha he wouldn’t want to be with, and his father wanted to make it harder for him to rebel or run away.” 

The commander folded his hands on his desk, quietly listening to Levi’s story, so the dark haired alpha continued. 

“Then one afternoon, Eren was kidnapped. The only lead I had was that some assholes in the Military Police and Merchant’s Association were trying to use me to bring down Erwin. They started off subtle, trying to get me mated with one of their omega daughters,” Levi frowned at the memory, wishing he’d known how quickly it was going to escalate at the time so he could have better protected Eren. “They were offering me power, to take over the Scouts and work for them, but I wouldn’t do it.” 

“Because you’re loyal to Smith,” Kirstein interjected, and Levi nodded with a frown. 

“Yeah, but also because I was happy with the life I was making with Eren,” he explained. “And once Eren was taken, we discovered that there were traitors in the Scouts. And I don’t even… I don’t think I can get through to you how I felt when Eren was taken. Knowing they were going to torture him, just because of me. Your… your husband? If your enemies kidnapped him and threatened to rape and mutilate him because you hadn’t gone along with their demands, can you even fucking imagine how that felt?” 

“Probably terrible,” the commander admitted quietly, a bit taken aback by the brutality of the threats that had been made toward Eren. “He was innocent.” 

“Exactly,” Levi said firmly. “And I put everything on the line to get him out of there. If he was just some ‘pet’ to me, do you think I would have torn apart the fucking world to save him from that? I love him, just like you love your husband, and nothing else mattered to me more than making sure he was safe. And when my soldiers got down there into that bunker, Eren was gone. He was taken by the alpha that had contracted for him with Eren’s father. Legally, there wasn’t shit I could do to get him back. And even worse, I couldn’t just fucking take him back. He’d gone to the most sadistic, twisted piece of shit out there and with the power he has with the Military Police and the weapons they have, there wasn’t a fucking thing I could do about it.” 

“But, you did?” the commander asked, trying his best to follow Levi’s impassioned rant. 

“I did, after promising our baby to him,” Levi admitted, a flash of shock in the commander’s eyes when they fell onto his own. “It was the only way to get Eren out of there. To promise to take care of him and then give him the baby. It was what he really wanted.” 

“So you thought… you’d bring Eren home and figure out a plan before that happened?” Kirstein assessed, and Levi nodded. 

“But then Eren was taken again, by your people, and he told me the deal was off, that I couldn’t protect Eren and the baby he wants for shit and if Eren was found, he was taking him back.” Levi exhaled sharply. “And that’s why we’re here. Because I know no matter what you to do me, Eren and the baby will be safe here with his sister. I can’t let that piece of shit destroy him or hurt my child.” 

“He wants to hurt the baby?” the commander asked, his eyes squinting with disbelief. 

“He’s a sociopath,” Levi muttered. “I knew him when I was a kid, really fucking well, actually. He gets kicks from hurting other people. And he wouldn’t show Eren any mercy. It’s better that he’s here, with you people, even if I can’t be with him,” Levi admitted, his heart heavy. Eren would be devastated if he didn’t return to him, but it was still better than the other option. “I know you can’t let me go back, and I wouldn’t even want to. I don’t want to live out my life without them in it. All I’m going to ask of you is to consider Eren’s welfare as much as I have. I’m willing to give up my own life to have him here, where he and our baby will be safe. If you think I’m such a shitty alpha that he’s better off with me dead or locked away, there probably isn’t anything else I can say to convince you otherwise. I’m here because I want the best for him, that’s all any of this has ever been about.” 

The commander sat at his desk in complete silence, running his eyes over the alpha across from him. At the very least, he had heard Levi out, and Levi didn’t think he could really ask for much more than that. 

Kirstein had given him a chance. 

“You’re really willing to die, hand him over to his sister, to keep him from going back to that other alpha?” 

“Yes,” Levi swore with an unwavering stare. “You have you own family, that I’m sure you’d do anything to protect. Do you really think I’m _that_ different from you, just because I’m from inside the walls and you aren’t?” Levi shook his head, his brows furrowing. “If you respect omegas as much as you claim you do, ask Eren about me, what I’m really like and what I believe. Hell, ask _Connie._ He’s seen the way I treat Eren and he knows the difference between a shit alpha that exploits the system and one that’s genuine. Let Eren tell you about how I made sure he learned to read and write, the way I read books to him at night to help him along, how I trained him to ride a horse and defend himself. I had him by my side training with my team, helping him reach his potential because I care so much about him being safe and happy. Do you really think if I was as backward as you think I am, that I would have done any of that? He was able to escape that room you had him in and come back to me because I gave him those skills and I believed he was better off for knowing them. He could have run away from me, but he didn’t, he ran _back_ to me. Look at all the evidence in front of you and tell me that you really believe the solution to all of this is for me to die. You can’t. It doesn’t help anything. You know your secret is out, and the best you can do is let me be a part of this and make you stronger. There are people on the inside that would work with you, I’m sure of it, but it can’t happen if you can’t believe in me or any other alpha that you think is more entrenched in all that shit than they really are.” 

“I’m not perfect,” the commander started, running his teeth over his lower lip, as if he wasn’t sure if he should say anything more. “I’ve screwed up and let people down. I’m not… I’m not the sort of man that doesn’t think someone can change or want different things. But, if I believe you, and you turn out to be full of shit, it’ll cost the lives of so many people… and that’s something I can’t let happen.” 

“So you’re going to have me executed,” Levi deadpanned, guilt thundering through him as he thought of how deeply it would break Eren’s heart. How his mate that had trusted him would feel he’d been let down. 

“No,” the commander sighed, rubbing his forehead. “I really don’t want anyone to end up dead. And I’m not trying to destroy Eren, either. I’m trying to keep everyone safe, Ackerman.” 

“Then let me help you. You know I’m an asset,” Levi stressed, swallowing hard and collecting himself so the commander wouldn’t see just how shaken he truly was. “Let me fight on your side. I can protect your people and I’m willing to assist in rescuing others from inside the walls.” 

“It’s not an unappealing offer,” Jean admitted, “but, I don’t know if I can trust you. After listening to your story, you make a good case. I feel as though you’re sincere in your feelings for Eren and why you’re here. I’m sure you understand the position this puts me in. My people don’t hold anyone from inside the walls that held a military or government position with high regard. You were part of a system that maintained the status quo and lead to the oppression of so many of the people I’ve sworn my life to protect.” 

“I do understand,” Levi insisted, squirming against his restraints. “I’ve never wanted to be part of oppressing anyone. I saw what my mother went through and I didn’t want to do that to someone else, and I haven’t. Yeah, I did meet Eren in a shitty way, I’ll admit that – but I wouldn’t have even looked his way if he hadn’t called out for me, by name. They brought me through that warehouse and told me the Scouts were getting first pick, and I told them I wasn’t interested. I never had been before, and the fact that I didn’t already have a mate should back that up.” 

The commander rested his elbows on the desk, listening to Levi’s heartfelt pleas without interruption. “I’ll admit; it did surprise me that someone in your position didn’t already have a… mate.” He cringed at the word, like it couldn’t ever apply in the context they were discussing without being something hideously ugly. “I know Smith is on his second.” 

“Not because he didn’t love his first,” Levi rebutted with a hint of exasperation. “He was devastated when his mate, Ryan, died, and it took him a long time to move on from it. It wasn’t any less terrible for him than it would be for you right now. Ryan was pregnant, too. He lost everything and because of this entire, shitty situation, he almost did a second time. He cares about Armin and he’s not a threat to any of you. If anything, he’d probably want to work with you. He and the rest of the Scouting Legion are under threat by the monarchy and Military Police right fucking now. He needs allies and safety for his family just as much as I do, if not more. The entire reason why Eren was taken from me in the first place was in an attempt to strong arm me into assassinating Erwin. They offered me his position with the assumption I’d be under their thumb, and I turned it down. It should tell you something about my integrity, that I’d give up my life and come here to protect my family, but not stab my superior and friend in the back to appease the people that put the entire system of inequality into place and enforce it. My branch explores outside the walls, aids in research and fights _Titans_. We’re more similar to you than you’re allowing yourself to see.” 

“I don’t see how you reconcile that your mate came from a cage,” the commander frowned. “I don’t know how to explain that away to my people that don’t trust you or your intentions.” 

“Everything I ever did, up until the moment I met Eren, was to survive,” Levi hissed. “I never put my hands on an omega, even when the others around me did. I’ve done a lot of things I’m ashamed of, I was orphaned as a child and underground, I didn’t have the luxury of choices until I met Erwin. And when I did, I made the choice that allowed me to be on the surface and have more control over my life. It gave me the opportunity to fight for something better than just staying alive another day. When I saw Eren, and I looked into his eyes and saw the fight, determination and passion he had, the pain and the loss and everything else that I knew was inside me, too, I couldn’t leave him there. I had never planned to have an omega or a mate, I’d never even wanted to. I didn’t even know what the fuck I was going to do with Eren when I brought him home with me, I just knew that I couldn’t turn my back on him. I’m fucking human, I fuck up, just like you. I didn’t know how to be a good alpha or a good mate for him, but I fucking wanted to. I wanted to more than anything and I tried. It wasn’t perfect and I’m not going to claim to you or anyone else – not even Eren – that it was. But, can you honestly tell me you’d have done something different if you saw your mate in a cage? Would you have walked away because it was a shitty situation? Because people – like you – would judge you for it, even though you tried with everything you had once you brought him home to give him the best life possible?” 

“I wouldn’t have walked away from Marco,” the commander said quietly, his eyes cast to the side and his tone thoughtful. “I’d have done the same thing, I would have brought him home with me and tried to show him that I was a good alpha and that he was safe. That he could trust me. And I probably would have fucked up a lot, because hell, I didn’t even meet Marco in a shitty way and I still fucked up all the time because I had no idea what I was doing.” 

“And that’s why I’m telling you to talk to Eren,” Levi insisted. “He’s not brainwashed. He’s still the same person with more drive and fire than I’ve ever seen in anyone else. He doesn’t do anything half-assed, and he risked his life to get back to me because what we have together is strong and real – and something we both want. Your mate… husband… he’s a captain, right? I was training Eren everyday alongside the rest of my team, even though omegas aren’t allowed to serve. We’re not that different, can’t you see that?” 

“I do,” the commander said, shifting back in his chair. “And I want to give you a chance here, Ackerman. I’ll talk it over with my captains, I want to hear them out, too. But, I do think you’re being sincere. And I’d like to have someone with your talents and knowledge of the inside on our side.” 

“I’d appreciate the opportunity,” Levi said firmly, and the commander stood and walked toward the door. 

“I’ll have you brought back to Eren for the time being. I’m putting my name and reputation on the line here, as well as the safety of my people and our mission. If I sense even a hint of betrayal, I won’t hesitate to have you executed on the spot,” the commander warned. 

“Understood,” Levi said agreed with a respectful nod, and the commander opened the door to the soldiers waiting expectantly outside. 

“Escort him back to his room and uncuff him,” he ordered, glancing over his shoulder at Levi. “Have Captain Bodt come to my office.” 

“Yes, sir,” the soldiers agreed, each putting a hand on Levi’s forearms and guiding him back toward his room. 

It hadn’t been long after Levi had been brought to meet with the commander that there had been a knock on the door, jarring Eren from his worries and scathing thoughts about the treatment of his mate. He snorted and rolled his eyes, shaking his head at the meaningless platitude. They were prisoners, after all, what was the point of knocking? 

“Yeah, come in,” Eren called out, his lips tightening into a firm line when Marco opened the door and entered the room. 

“Hey,” the freckled omega said with a soft smile, stepping into the space and – much to Eren’s annoyance – taking a seat beside him on the bed. “I wanted to come by and see how you were doing.” 

Eren shrugged, turning his gaze to where his hands were clasped tightly in his lap. “About as well as I could be after almost seeing my mate get killed and knowing whether he lives or dies is up to the whims of your _husband_ , I guess.” 

“Jean isn’t going to have him killed,” Marco insisted, placing a hand on Eren’s shoulder that was immediately shrugged away. “I know we didn’t exactly make the best first impression on you, but Jean deeply values human life. We all do. No one wants to see this end that way.” 

“You expect me to believe that after what just happened?” Eren asked bitterly. “They were about to kill him. Some pacifists you all are.” 

“And he’s been reprimanded,” Marco insisted with a deep frown. “Jean will be addressing everyone about the incident tonight, after he’s had a chance to talk about things with Levi. They were scared and acting on impulse and out of fear, but Jean would never stand for putting someone to death that wasn’t an immediate threat, and Levi showed no signs of hostility.” 

“He wants to _live here_ ,” Eren said with an incredulous chuckle. “I don’t think anyone will believe him, since you all hate him so much and seem to think I’m just some dumb, brainwashed omega, but he actually thinks we can both have a good life here.” Eren lifted his head and gave Marco an unwavering stare. “I told him he was wrong. You people kidnapped me and thought you knew what was best for me, thought you had every right to decide what was right for me. You act like I can’t possibly know what I want or who I want to be with. You try and act like you’re so respectful, but it’s all superficial. The one person in my life that’s actually respected me has been Levi. Well, Levi and Armin, but I know you all think he’s just as dumb as me.” 

“Eren, we were never trying to hurt you, we were trying to help,” Marco said apologetically. “Your sister was being worked like a slave when we found her, it was a terrible scene, and she told us that you and Armin were probably in a really bad situation, too. And we thought if what they were doing to the alphas was any reflection on how they were treating the refugees, that the omegas were probably in danger and being used like slaves as well.” His voice dropped off and he twisted uncomfortably. “And she told us how miserable you’d be, how you’d fight against it and wind up being abused. How Armin would be exploited. And when we finally found out where you two were and how you’d been gifted like pets to the military, we were scared for you both and your well-being. I can see how much you love your mate, and I’m sorry we separated you from him without really understanding your situation. Based on everything your sister told us, we thought you’d be thrilled to be here and join us.” 

“But you knew Armin wouldn’t be, right?” Eren said with a steely glare. “And that’s why you drugged us. Because you knew that Armin wouldn’t go with you willingly and you thought you knew better than him.” 

Marco sighed, nodding with a hint of shame. “Sometimes, omegas don’t want to leave their alpha, and we were worried that Armin was… that he’d bonded deeply to an alpha that was taking advantage of him. Maybe we shouldn’t have intervened. But, your sister, she cares so much about the two of you and she was insistent that once the two of you were here, you’d be happy.” 

“If you think I’m going to agree with you that what you did was okay, forget it,” Eren said coolly. “No matter how brainwashed you were worried Armin might be, you should have left it up to him. He and Erwin have a family, and you don’t get to decide if they should be together or not. It’s not right, and nothing you say to me is going to change my mind, Marco. Armin was willing to risk his life to get back to Erwin, what if Levi hadn’t trained me and that Titan had gotten to us? What you did was reckless and could have cost us our lives. I’m not going to pretend like you’re a bunch of misunderstood heroes. You took me, _by force_ , away from my mate. And now you have him cuffed and begging your leader, your _husband_ , for his life. I don’t know why you told them to keep us together, like you thought it would make you not look so bad, but we’re not friends and I’m not fine with any of this.” 

“Eren, I’m sorry,” Marco said sadly, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “I told them to keep you together because I knew we’d messed up. When I saw the two of you… I thought about if that happened to Jean and I, if someone pulled me from him like that…” He draped a hand over his belly, his eyes welling up with tears. “I know you don’t expect me to understand, but I do. People didn’t always like Jean very much, and in the beginning, people didn’t get it, why I was so into him and spent all my time around him. And it frustrated me, because I knew Jean was an amazing man and was going to be an incredible leader someday. I wasn’t brainwashed, I just saw things in him that no one else looked hard enough to see. He tells me all the time that the reason he’s the man he is today is because I believed in him and I… I don’t know what I’d have done if someone had torn us apart. I doubt I would have been as brave as you were this morning.” 

“I was brave because Levi believed in _me_ ,” Eren mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. “Armin, too. And not because it was anything ugly like you people seem to think. Levi and I have been through so much together, and he and I… we’re a team. We support each other and we make each other stronger, just like you did for Jean. He might not be my _husband_ , but he was the one that wanted to come back to this place. Because he knew if we went home, bad things would happen to me and to our baby. It was completely unselfish and he did it out of love for me. And that he has to convince people of that makes me so angry…” 

“You don’t need to convince me,” Marco whispered. “I know it’s true. And I really apologize for any part I had in all of this. I want to set things right with you, and I want you and Levi to stay here with us. When we noticed you were missing this morning and we talked to Connie…” Marco fidgeted uncomfortably. “He told us why you left and why he stayed. And I… Eren, we all thought that your situation was like Connie’s, you know? I feel terrible that we were wrong and what you and Levi have gone through because of this, but I hope that you can still find a way to be happy here.” 

“All along, I wanted to get Connie away from Kitts you know,” Eren muttered, the dark memories of how the other omega had been treated rushing to the forefront of his mind. “No matter how much time I spent with Levi, I never thought the way he was treated was okay. I wanted to help him, and the only way I knew how was to have him be with Armin and I during the day so I knew he could be happy sometimes.” 

“Most of the omegas we rescue come from situations like Connie’s,” Marco admitted sadly. “And some of them want to go back to their alpha at first. Even though things were terrible for them. That’s why people were worried you just weren’t thinking clearly. It can be extremely difficult to separate, even when it’s bad. I know what it’s like to bond to an alpha and have a mate.” 

“You mean a husband,” Eren corrected, side-eyeing Marco. “Don’t miss your chance to remind me how what Levi and I have is inferior.” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for it to be taken that way,” Marco explained. “It’s just a cultural tradition we have. There’s nothing stopping you and Levi from getting married, too.” 

“I don’t even know what that _means_ ,” Eren snapped defensively and drawing his fingers to the scar on his neck. “What I do know is that Levi loves me and chose me as his mate, and I feel _honored_ that he did. He asked me to mark him, and I was happy to do it. Our bond is permanent, and I don’t need a collar or a ceremony to prove it.” 

The door opened up and Levi stepped into the room to find a rapidly blinking Marco and sullen, angry Eren seated beside each other on the bed, the air thick with tension and anger radiating from his mate. 

“Levi?” Eren said with surprise, standing up quickly to approach him. His eyes were wide as the soldiers uncuffed Levi’s wrists. He’d expected to be brought to the commander by Marco to plead his case, but not to have Levi brought back to him and unrestrained. “What’s going on?” 

Levi rubbed his sore wrists, nodding in acknowledgment and thanks to the soldier that had released him. It was a relief to have full movement of his arms again, and he rolled his shoulder and then stepped forward to pull Eren into his arms. 

“The commander has decided to take some time to think things over and talk to his team,” Levi explained, leaning his head down to kiss Eren’s hair. “He was very reasonable.” 

Levi caught a small smile from the omega still sitting over on the bed, and Levi thought it was only fitting to acknowledge the boy that had stepped in and spared his life. “Thank you for what you did out there earlier,” he said, still holding Eren close. “Because of you, I had the chance to talk to Commander Kirstein, and I appreciate it.” 

“Of course!” Marco said with a grin, standing up to his feet slowly and rubbing his hand on his lower back. “Jean is a really good guy, and I know he wouldn’t have wanted things to take that sort of turn. Everyone was so worked up and afraid of the whole thing prompting an attack on us that it had gotten out of control quickly. I think he’ll be relieved to find a resolution that is beneficial and safe for all of us.” 

“I offered to help,” Levi mentioned, as Eren stiffened in his arms and twisted his head to give his alpha a questioning look. “I’m not happy with how things are inside the walls, either. It’s one of the reasons I think Eren and our baby will have a better life out here. I’m willing to work with you all to help others escape or even bring mated pairs here that I know would be an asset.” 

“I’m surprised, but happy to hear it,” Marco said kindly, his smile broadening. “It would be wonderful to have you on our side. Jean is always looking for new talent and your knowledge about the inside is unparalleled!” 

“Would you mind going and telling the commander that?” Levi asked seriously, unwilling to pass up the opportunity to push Kirstein in the direction he wanted. If there was anyone else besides Eren that could help influence him, it would be his mate. 

“Of course not,” Marco chuckled. “He’ll probably feel more comfortable keeping you on probation for a while, but I really don’t think you have anything to worry about so long as you’re being honest about your intentions here. Jean hates any unnecessary loss of life, it’s something I love about him as a leader, and I think he’ll be eager to help you find a place here with us, both of you.” 

The freckled omega said his goodbyes and left the room, leaving Eren and Levi alone once again. 

“You’re quiet,” Levi observed, raking his fingers through Eren’s hair. “I thought you’d be happier about seeing me come back.” 

“I _am_ happy,” Eren sighed, nuzzling his cheek against Levi’s shirt. “I just… I don’t know. I don’t know if we’ll fit in here.” 

“What?” Levi asked, his eyebrows furrowing together. “Why would you think that?” 

“Because,” Eren exclaimed with exasperation, “we’re the only mated pair that has come from inside the walls. They’re all going to see our relationship as inferior and something bad, and I don’t like it. I don’t like the way they’ve judged us, especially not the stuff they’ve assumed about you, and I don’t know how I’m supposed to feel comfortable here knowing what they’re all thinking all the time.” 

Levi gently guided Eren over to the bed, laying on his side and pulling the omega beside him so both of their heads rested on the pillow facing each other. Eren was generally more pragmatic, and Levi had to wonder if perhaps his hormones had him edgier than usual. He was pregnant, and it was to be expected that he’d bristle at anyone not giving full respect to their relationship. 

“This isn’t about ‘everyone’ though, is it?” Levi asked as he soothingly combed Eren’s hair with his fingers. “It’s about a someone.” 

Eren nodded despondently and Levi leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead. He was proud of himself that he’d been able to read his mate correctly and pick up on why he was so sensitive. 

“Leave your sister to me,” Levi insisted, brushing his jaw and his scent onto his mate’s face to calm him. “I’ll make sure she doesn’t make you feel like shit anymore.” 

“You don’t know Mikasa,” Eren snorted, his eyes drooping as he was hit with the alpha’s relaxing pheromones. “She’s thick headed and stubborn.” 

“Mmm, so she’s a lot like you?” Levi teased, and Eren swatted a hand gently against his chest. 

“I mean she thinks I can’t make decisions for myself that are any good and that she has to hover over me and protect me all the time,” Eren mumbled, scooting closer to the alpha as he pet and scented him. 

“I can relate to wanting to protect you,” Levi admitted, tipping Eren’s chin up to look into his hazy eyes. “But, you’re more than capable of making your own decisions. I’ll talk to her.” 

“She’s not going to listen,” Eren frowned, recalling their last conversation. “She thinks she knows what’s best for me and she’s never going to take what we have seriously.” 

Levi dropped his hand and slipped it beneath the hem of Eren’s shirt, draping his fingers over the slight swell and resting his palm on it. He had missed his mate and their little one so terribly while they had been separated, and a protective growl rumbled through his chest. This was his family, and he wouldn’t tolerate anyone that didn’t respect it or upset Eren. “Leave her to me,” Levi insisted, brushing his lips against Eren’s soft, pliant ones. “You’ve been through enough, and you deserve to enjoy this.” 

Eren blushed and he hummed, scraping his nails lovingly against the buzzed back of the alpha’s head. For as wonderful as it felt to take down a Titan and prove his own strength, there was also something deeply comforting about having his mate promise to take care of him. He had been dreading dealing with his sister again, and it was a relief that Levi wanted to take that burden off his shoulders. 

“You know, I do enjoy it,” Eren whispered, drawing his alpha in for another kiss. “No matter what anyone thinks or says, or any threats we’ve had hanging over us, I’m so happy to be pregnant. I wanted this so badly, and my love for you and for our baby… it means everything.” 

Levi gently urged Eren’s face into his neck, nuzzling him as the smaller omega drew in deep breaths of his scent. He knew exactly what Eren meant, about the strength of his love for their little family. Levi had been willing to be imprisoned or even die if it meant Eren and their child could be safe. He opted not to tell Eren about the depth of the sacrifice he was willing to make, however. It would only further stress out his pregnant mate, and Levi wanted nothing more in that moment than for Eren to relax and allow him to take care of him. 

“The two of you mean everything to me, too,” Levi said softly, rubbing his thumb tenderly over Eren’s belly. “More than I even know how to say.” 

He felt Eren go limp against him, little puffs of the omega’s breath warm on his neck. Levi shut his eyes then, opting to take advantage of the time he’d been given with his mate to relax and calm his nerves before he’d surely have to face the commander and the others again. 

He couldn’t say for certain what Kirstein would decide, but Levi felt hopeful, and in that moment, that was enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter was a little (a lot) on the weak side. I've had a lot of offline distractions that have been making me have a tough time writing and connecting with my characters for my stories. It was mostly plot though, dialogue heavy, so it kind of needed to happen regardless. I hope it wasn't too boring!
> 
> In the next chapter, Levi will meet Mikasa and we'll find out what Jean has decided!
> 
> Chapter title from Hot Water Music's Wayfarer
> 
> Thank you as always to @britefairy03 for beta reading this for me! <3
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, please come hang out with me on Tumblr! @leviheichouackerman or Twitter @void_levi.
> 
> If you like my writing, please check out my modern high school AU omegaverse fic Butterflies Fly Away!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6061711
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading and for your patience <3 I love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> For information about updates you can reach me at @leviheichouackerman on Tumblr. <3


End file.
